Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery
by Ms-Figg
Summary: A reluctant Severus Snape is ardently pursued by Hermione. A few tantrums, hexes, nasty spells and wellplaced knees later an understanding is reached...sort of: RemusOFC too. Yummy. Alternate Universe, Humor, Lemons, Oral, Anal, More.
1. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 1

Becoming Familiar With a Man of Misery Part 1

"Miss Granger, I do not believe you. Even if I did, I would not want you. Now, leave me before you force me to do something you'll regret," Professor Snape snarled at the witch seated in front of his desk.

"But Professor, you don't have to be alone," the chestnut-haired witch said to him, not rising, "that's all I want you to know. I admire and respect you so much…and…well, I can't help what I feel."

This was too much.

Severus rose from behind his desk, walked up to the seated witch and grasped her by the chin so hard his fingers dug into her flesh. He lifted her from the chair painfully by her face.

"Listen you idiot woman. I don't care how you feel about me. I am a wizard that has NO interest in in any relationship with witches. They are not to be trusted, no matter how innocent the package they come wrapped in. Eventually the ribbon drops off and the ugly truth pours out. I have enough pain to deal with, Miss Granger. You will not come to me with your youth and innocence, dangling your virginity in front of me like a lure, offering love and sex to add my misery."

He still held her chin tight in his fingers, his black eyes flashing at her in derision.

"Plus, you were my student. How did you ever think I would be interested in a relationship with a former student? Miss Granger, your know-it-allness has failed you in this instance. You have no idea of the kind of man I am if you think that offering yourself to me like a living martyr would make me happy, or better my condition. I am not, nor have I ever been attracted to you, though I've been aware of your obsession for me since your seventh year for quite a while. And I've noticed you at Headquarters watching me with those big amber eyes, trying to draw me into conversation…trying to arrange 'alone time' with me in the library by pretending to be looking for books. You are stalking me, Miss Granger, invading my space and my privacy. Other wizards might be drawn to your charms, but you hold no charm for me."

He stared into her wide amber eyes. They were confused and frightened. This seemed to infuriate the dark wizard even more. He snarled at her, almost ravening at her like a beast in pain.

"Get out of my classroom, Miss Granger! Get out now!" he gasped, throwing her backwards, making the witch stumble and almost fall.

Hermione stumbled back, stunned at the rage in the Potions Master's black eyes as he stalked toward her menacingly as if ready to beat her within an inch of her life. The witch had thought honest confession would be the answer. It had taken her months to get up the courage to approach him. She believed telling the Professor how she truly felt would move him to accept her. She thought…she thought he would not be able to resist her gift. Wasn't a sexual relationship with a young, pretty witch what all men wanted? That was what she had been led to believe. Obviously the Professor wasn't all men.

"I'm…I'm sorry Professor. I just thought…" she began as she backed toward the door, the wizard still advancing on her.

"You just thought I'd shag you and be grateful," he seethed, "Unlike most wizards Miss Granger, bedding women who've barely reached maturity is not my goal in life…and bedding you has never crossed my mind…your willingness doesn't change that at all. I have enough trial in my life, I don't need you to add to it. Now go! Before I hex you!"

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

Hermione turned and bolted out the classroom door, leaving it wide open in her haste. The Professor slammed it shut behind her, panting heavily. He had been close to actually hexing the witch. He replaced his wand in his robes pocket, stalked back to his desk and sat down, rubbing his hand over his face as he tried to calm himself. When he heard Hermione was coming back to Hogwarts for a year to earn credit as a rotating teacher's assistant for her Liberal Magical Arts degree, he knew it would mean trouble for him. The witch wouldn't leave him alone as it was.

Now she comes to his classroom declaring she loved him? That was preposterous. What did the girl, yes the 'girl' despite her being twenty years old, know about love? Being willing to let a man twice her age stick his tool in her because she thought him some kind of hero and in need of female companionship was not love. It was ignorance. It was stupidity. And saving herself for him? Whatever for? The witch was out of her mind if she thought that he would fall on her just because she hadn't been touched yet, though he had suspected either Ron or Harry or maybe both had popped her cherry years ago.

Severus had sworn off women and relationships long ago after he began his second service to the Dark Lord, and had an affair with a woman who was leading him on and was in fact quite promiscuous. She had seemed sweet, innocent and worthy of his love. Actually, Hermione reminded him of her somewhat. He caught the witch having sex with not one, but two men in the bed they had shared. One of the men was Lucius Malfoy, the most twisted sexual deviant he knew. The other was Theodore Knotts. The wizards had her in a truly compromising position, both tools shoved firmly in both orifices. She hadn't let the Potions Master anywhere near her ass.

The Professor couldn't kill the pair, since they were fellow deatheaters. So he joined them, and together they brutalized his love mercilessly. She survived the encounter, but his heart was a complete casualty as he walked away from her sobbing, battered and bruised body. Yes, his heart died that night, though it didn't cease to beat. From that day forward, women were all but dead to him, the exception being the prostitutes in Knockturn alley who were, in his opinion, the most honest women on earth. They admitted they were whores who would shag anybody. They didn't pretend to love him, and he didn't need to be loved beyond getting a blowjob on occasion.

Now here this silly chit comes, offering herself, thinking she could end his bitterness and give his life meaning. It already had meaning. He was a spy whose job was to be tortured and beaten for the sake of a thankless wizarding world. He would probably die for it in the end, and his death be celebrated by those who didn't know his role in the war against Voldemort. Hermione had no idea how deep his bitterness ran, how deeply rooted it was in the bedrock of his soul, and how those roots branched out into every aspect of his life, filling him with a cold dislike of those who had the balm of blissful ignorance to sustain them, who didn't know just how ugly and twisted the world really was. Those idealistic bubbleheads like Hermione Granger who believed a few kisses and a night of sex could cure the ills of a wizard who had absorbed the world's sickness into his very bones.

Albus tried to convince him of the same thing.

"For gods sake, Severus, go get laid!" the Headmaster had exclaimed to him in a fit of exasperation at the Potions Master's crabby attitude. "Find some sweet, young thing to bring you a little joy, and balance out the evil you live with day to day. There are quite a few witches that find your darkness attractive."

The Professor scowled. He wouldn't be surprised if the old coot had encouraged Hermione to come to him, thinking he would find the brilliant girl irresistible, thinking his dark side would come out and he would take what she offered if only to find release. Hermione Granger was considered quite a prize, and the male members of the Order could often be heard discussing her in hushed tones. They cared little about the witch's brain, the curmudgeons. It was her physical attributes that got their brooms running. But his own broom remained grounded when it came to the witch. Her beauty didn't move him at all. There was no real beauty in the world.

Severus knew beauty was only a mask nature granted women to attract men, like the colors of the Venus Flytrap attracted hapless insects to be trapped in its jaws. It was no coincidence that the treacherous carnivorous plant was named for the Goddess of Love.

Beauty had nothing to do what was inside. Women could not be trusted. They weakened men physically, mentally and emotionally. He had seen the strongest men reduced to sniveling, simpering shells of themselves behind loving women. He had also seen a trusted deatheater betrayed and put to death on the word of a female deatheater, who, seeking to move up in the ranks, revealed pillow talk they shared after sex in which the doomed deatheater stated he was unsure if Voldemort's plans for the wizarding world was in their best interest. He died horribly.

And the bitches in service to the Dark Lord wondered why he never indulged them. His life might not be much, but he still clung to it. There was already enough treachery in his life between Dumbledore and Voldemort. He needed no female to add to an already heavy load of problems. If Hermione Granger knew what was good for her, she would leave him alone completely. Now that he knew her agenda for certain, his tolerance level for the witch had dropped to zero. She'd be wise to stay out of his way. Just as everyone else did. Let him live his life of misery in peace.

The Potions Master returned to marking his students' parchments, his head lowered, his lank black hair falling forward, and a scowl plastered on his angular pale face.

* * *

Hermione Granger returned to her rooms, located just down the dungeon hallway below the Potions Master's private quarters. Her rooms were smaller, just a sitting area, a bedroom and a bathroom. She had no library and a regular tub and shower. Hermione was an intern, so she had none of the perks of a full staff member.

Hermione was so embarrassed and hurt by the Potions Master's reaction to her feelings toward him, her entire body was flushed red. She entered her rooms and sat down in the armchair, curling her legs under her, thinking about what had just transpired between herself and Professor Snape.

He was so full of anger and bitterness. Hermione could see it in his eyes as he walked toward her…and it wasn't as if he were seeing her as who she was, but what she represented to him as a woman. Betrayal, dishonesty, empty temptation. But she was none of those things. She was loyal, honest and would never offer anything she had no intention of following through on. If was as if the Professor couldn't see her because he was looking at her through the color of his personal pain. And it painted her as ugly as the rest of his world.

Hermione sighed, and her eyes became a bit wet. It wasn't because the Potions Master had rejected her so harshly, but because she felt no one should have to live a life like he lived…one that was so hurtful and hateful that it made him turn away anything that hinted of good.

The Professor was such a courageous, selfless man…yes he was dark, sarcastic, cruel and cold, but there had to be something else, something that could be connected to, something that could bring him closer to the light. He was so immersed in darkness. His work as a spy, his life in the dungeons, his role as a deatheater, all took him out of the light. He was like a pale, dark sun, radiating a black light of his own over those who came in contact with him, dulling their light, their happiness. No wonder people drew away from him, fled his presence…he sucked joy out of others like a vampire sucked blood.

He had shunned her. Ran her out of his presence with a cold, hard bitterness that she felt shoot straight to her heart. Hermione ached for the wizard, and it wasn't all desire. Mostly, it was empathy for his aloneness, for his unwillingness to even try to find a bit of happiness for himself. He lived as if he were dead. Sequestered beneath the earth in his dungeons, pale as a corpse, radiating no warmth, no spirit, simply existing. Yes, he interacted with his students, a forced interaction that consisted of teaching, browbeating, punishing and dressing down. He seemed to find a perverse joy in taking points and assigning detentions, taking his students out of the carefree cycle of youth and curtailing them with his bitterness under the guise of authority.

Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the corner of her robes sleeve. Surely there was something she could do to make his life less dark, even if he refused her. Albus had been right. He had told her he doubted the Professor would return her feelings, or give her a chance to show him how she felt about him. The dark wizard found comfort in his misery. It was his pain and his balm. It was as if bitterness was the only thing that sustained him. It was familiar. It was the guiding force of his dark, lonely life. He wanted nothing to disrupt it.

Hermione sat in the armchair deep in thought. There had to be some way to open him up. The key was to give him an interest in something other than his own miserable state of affairs. Her eyebrows rose.

_Familiar. His bitterness was familiar.  
_  
She had an idea. Tomorrow she would head out to Diagon Alley. Once there, she would find the perfect gift for the snarky, cold Professor. Something that might open a crack in his stony exterior.

If she could make a crack, maybe she could slip inside too.

* * *

Hermione dressed warmly. The autumn weather was quite cool this year. She put on her cloak, and headed out of her rooms anxious to get to Diagon Alley. She had just passed the Potions Master's rooms when his door opened, and he emerged.

His black eyes fell on the witch, and Hermione could feel his malice burning a hole into her back. She quickened her pace, hoping that he wouldn't catch up to her. She couldn't hear him. The Professor glided like a ghost through the halls of Hogwarts, his steps always silent. Hermione couldn't hear him, but could feel him behind her and wondered what thoughts were going through his head after last night's debacle. She just wanted to avoid the dark wizard for now.

Severus had been highly displeased to see the witch. It was as if she purposely inserted herself in his path. He knew she hadn't and it was just a matter of coincidence that they had left their rooms at almost the same time but she was the last person he wanted to see first thing in the morning. All of the anger of the previous night came back to him as he watched the small witch walk quickly in front of him, dressed in a traveling cloak. Obviously she was shirking her assistant duties this morning and going someplace. He could have passed her, but he wanted to make her nervous. He despised the little twit, but it gave him pleasure to know he made her uncomfortable.

Severus imagined he threw her for a loop by turning down her offer of companionship and sex. Hermione seemed to have everything handed to her on a platter. What the Gryffindor Princess wanted, the Gryffindor Princess got. This was unfair of the Potions Master. Every thing Hermione acquired, she worked hard for it. She earned the preferential treatment she received from the Headmaster and the other staff members. She had shown herself to be hardworking and dedicated to completing any task she was given, and she was driven to succeed.

That drive was what was taking her to Diagon Alley. She wanted to be with the dark wizard. She knew she would be good for the Potions Master, and he for her. She wasn't drawn to the young wizards who constantly hit on her. Most didn't have a full brain cell between them. She was a rather serious young woman, who spent a lot of time thinking about the wizarding world's plight and the threat of Voldemort. The fact that he wanted to take it over and destroy muggle-borns was an issue that was always at the forefront of her mind. Professor Snape was right, she did consider him a hero, and felt that he was risking his life for her personal survival as well as for others. And unlike most, she was extremely grateful to him, and wouldn't mind giving herself to such a courageous, brilliant man. She believed she loved him for what he was so selflessly doing, and if one believed hard enough, it seemed a reality.

Hermione didn't know the difference between love and infatuation, nor did she care to. The way she felt when in his presence was enough to drive her into his arms. She was the epitome of the trembling little virgin discovering her own sexuality. His dark eyes, smooth voice, sensuous mouth, beautiful hands, and dominating presence made her go hot all over. When she first returned to Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall, Severus had been eating lunch. The witch felt a jolt of electricity skitter through her body when his piercing black eyes lifted and rested on her. Hermione thought she had gotten over her seventh year attraction, but she felt his heat immediately.

Most of the women her age she knew had already lost their virtue to some randy young wizard. But Hermione didn't want that. She wanted the loss of her virginity to be to someone of consequence. Someone of experience. Someone who excited her to the point of distraction. Someone like the Professor. She wanted her deflowerer to be the Professor. A wizard who wanted nothing, absolutely nothing to do with her. Hermione never, ever seemed to take the easy path in anything she did. Well, this would be a true test of her ability to overcome the odds, which at this point in time were leaning heavily in favor of the Professor.

Hermione turned left at the dungeon entrance and headed toward the main doors that led to the grounds of Hogwarts. Like Lot's wife, she couldn't resist looking back. The Potions Master emerged and gave her a black look that would have transformed her into a pillar of salt if it were possible. The witch turned away quickly and exited the castle, her cheeks flaming.

The Professor continued on to the Great Hall, wishing to make an entrance through the main doors rather than use the staff entrance. He was in the perfect mood to ruin the students' morning.

* * *

Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. It was very early and many shops had not opened yet. She walked along the sidewalk, peering in the various windows, watching as the shopkeepers prepared for their day. As she approached the Magical Menagerie, she heard a deep male voice yelling and ran toward the noise. The shop door was open and she darted in to find a red-faced, balding wizard with a handlebar mustache, shaking his fist in the air, looking upward.

"You…you demon spawn!" he cried, "No wonder they brought you back!

Hermione heard a loud raucous caw, and a dark form swooped down at the wizard, who ducked then rose again spouting obscenities as it passed. Startled, Hermione looked up to see a raven clinging to the rafters, making a noise that sounded like evil laughter. The bird leaned toward the shopkeeper, then leaped off the beam and swooped toward him again, this time planting a large, dripping bird dropping smack in the middle of the wizard's head. It dripped down his forehead, over his wide nose and lips. The wizard turned an even darker shade of red.

"Gods damn it. That's it, Raucous! Say goodbye you bloody raven from hell!"

The wizard drew his wand and fired a blast at the bird, who hopped out of the way, screeching in terror as the wood splintered. The wizard cursed and fired another shot, winging the bird who fell. Hermione ran forward and caught it before it hit the floor.

The irate wizard pointed his wand at her, his eyes wild.

"What are you doing?" Hermione yelled at him, holding the bird protectively.

The crazed wizard seemed to come back to himself, and half-lowered his wand. He looked at the witch and the raven in her arms. Its beady black eyes looked at him maliciously, and it clipped its sharp beak at him.

"I am doing the wizarding world a favor, sending that black bastard back to the devil that hatched him," the wizard breathed, "he is the evilest, vilest avian to ever fly the earth. He has been returned to this shop seven times. Seven! Because he can't behave himself. What kind of familiar is returned seven times, I ask you?"

He pulled a handkerchief out of his robes pocket and wiped the bird shit from his face.

"That's it. I'm not wasting another crust of bread on him. Maybe I can make my money back selling his feathers for quills," the wizard breathed. "Now put him down so I can blast him to bloody bits."

Hermione scowled at the wizard, tightening her arms around the raven protectively.

"I will do no such thing!" she said, "I won't let you kill him."

The raven looked up at Hermione with rather narrowed, calculating eyes for a bird, then back at the wizard, its beak opened tauntingly.

"He won't be grateful, believe me. He's been biting the hands that fed him ever since he was a fledgling. I think his egg went bad but he hatched anyway," the wizard said, lowering his wand completely. He walked behind the counter and took out a cage.

"If you don't want him dead, take him with you. If he shows up here again, he's worm food," the wizard said, opening the cage door. Hermione walked over and put the raven inside.

"Fine, how much?" she asked the wizard, taking out her purse.

"Two knuts," he said.

The raven squawked in indignation. How dare he sell him for so little?

Hermione looked at the shopkeeper incredulously.

"Only two knuts?" she asked him, her eyebrows raised.

"That's all he's worth," the wizard said, walking around the counter and taking the two coins from Hermione's hand.

The shopkeeper didn't realize his ass was right in front of the raven's cage. He let out a howl and leaped away as the raven drove his beak home, stabbing him in the buttocks.

The wizard scowled at the bird murderously, rubbing his stuck ass ruefully. He looked at Hermione, who had covered her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The bird sure was snarky.

Hermione peered into the cage.

"What's his name?" she asked the angry wizard.

"Raucous. It means rough sounding, harsh, boisterous and disorderly. And those are his good points," the wizard said, "I'm telling you, that bird's no good. He'd make a better stew than familiar."

Raucous fluffed up his feathers angrily and made a disparaging sound at the wizard. Hermione was almost sure it was a birdie obscenity. She leaned a little closer and Raucous snapped his beak at her savagely. She jerked back. The wizard nodded.

"I told you. That bird doesn't appreciate anything. He's possessed, I tell you. You just ought to let me finish him off," the wizard said.

Hermione looked at the bird. He was a familiar. He would understand her.

"Listen Raucous. If I leave you here, you're going to be killed. Die. Be no more. Do you understand that?" she asked the bird.

Raucous looked at the wizard with one bright eye, then back at Hermione and nodded slightly.

"Be good and come with me, and I promise you, I'll find you a master that is just as mean and rotten as you are. You'll get along with him famously. He'll probably let you do all the mischief you want. All I ask is that you cooperate, don't peck me and don't raise a ruckus until I can get you to him. Does that sound good to you?" Hermione asked the raven.

Raucous looked thoughtful. He was tired of all the goodie-two-shoes wizards and witches the shopkeeper tried to saddle him with. Someone nasty would suit him just fine.

The bird squawked his compliance.

"Good," Hermione said. Then she looked at the shopkeeper.

"Can I have something to cover the cage with? I want to keep him calm as I apparate with him.

The shopkeeper gave her a cloth, and Hermione covered Raucous' cage.

"Nobody's going to keep that damn bird," the shopkeeper predicted. "He's just no good to anybody."

Hermione disillusioned the cage with her wand and picked it up.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He seems tailor-made for a certain wizard I know," she replied, smirking a bit.

"I hope so. If he brings him back here, then it's torches out for the blinking twerp," the wizard said darkly.

Raucous cawed a scathing insult from beneath the covering. Too bad the shopkeeper didn't understand Raven.

Hermione thanked the doubtful shopkeeper and exited the shop. The wizard looked out the door behind her, shaking his head.

"That witch just don't know what she's in for with that bloody bird. If birds had a devil, it would be him, that's for blinking sure," he muttered. He picked up a broom and starting sweeping.

Down the block, Hermione and Raucous apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione hurried down the dungeon corridor. Raucous was disillusioned, but it was easy to see she was carrying something. If the Professor appeared, he'd ask her what she was doing. She didn't want to show her hand. She slowed when she realized that the Professor was in class. Raucous was silent in the dark cage. He was used to this, being transported in the dark, then the cover lifted to reveal several idiotically smiling faces staring in at him. He was a perfect gentleman until he was let out and fed. He immediately would set about testing the limits of his new owners' patience. Since he had been brought back to the shop seven times, the irate purchaser(s) failed the test badly.

This was a different situation. He didn't like the witch who had him. She was soft, he could tell. He wanted a master who was worthy of him, someone strong and preferably ill tempered. Someone who would appreciate his mischievous ways. Well, the witch wasn't his type, but her offer had been interesting…he would behave himself as long as it was in his best interest. He hoped she wasn't leading him on, if she was, she'd have a lot of bird shit to clean up.

Raucous felt the cage being set down and stood up expectantly. The cover came off and he was looking into the wide, amber eyes of the witch who had purchased him for two knuts. Raucous was an extremely bright raven, and although he didn't grasp the full concept of money, he knew that knuts were the lowest form of it and it was better that he be bought with galleons. Ah well.

Hermione peered in the cage at the bird, wondering if it were safe to let him out, considering the hell he was raising at the Magical Menagerie.

"If I let you out, Raucous, will you behave yourself?" she asked the bird.

Raucous tilted his head at her as if to ask, "What do you think?"

Hermione's eyes darkened. She was not about to get shit on.

Raucous saw the witch was hesitant about letting him out, and cawed, scrabbling at the cage with his clawed foot.

"All right, I'll let you out, but I warn you Raucous, I am good with a wand, faster than the shopkeeper was. I want us to stay on good terms, but if you start acting out, I will stun you. Understand?"

Hm. Maybe the witch wasn't as soft as he thought. He still didn't like her. He cawed assent, and Hermione opened the cage door. Raucous hopped out and stretched his wings to their full extent. Hermione admired the bird. His feathers were very glossy, and he looked quite impressive with his wings spread out.

Raucous folded his wings and looked about the tiny room with distaste. He hoped the wizard she had referred to had better accommodations. He looked up. Ah, there were rafters. He hopped off the table and flew up to inspect them. Yes, they would do just fine. There was no way he was going back in that cage if he could help it.

Hermione looked up at the bird, who was walking the rafters as if counting off paces. Her stomach growled. She was famished. She walked to the floo and picked up some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace.

"The kitchens," she said.

Raucous cocked his head at this. He knew that word. Kitchen meant food, and he was starving. He watched as Hermione ordered a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. A squeaky voice replied. Presently, a house elf winked in holding a platter with a sandwich on it and a glass of juice. It sat it down on the table. Hermione thanked the elf and was just about to sit down in the armchair to eat, when Raucous dove down, grabbed the entire sandwich and flew back up to the rafters, where he sat the sandwich down and tore great pieces from it, wolfing them down. Mmm. Ham. One of his favorites.

Hermione scowled up at the feeding bird, her hands on her hips. Well, he couldn't very well tell her he was hungry, but he could have been more polite about the sandwich. He was a familiar, so he knew what he did was wrong. She thought about the Potions Master, who probably would have enjoyed seeing the raven steal the food of her plate. Yes, Raucous would be perfect for him. Hermione went back to the floo and ordered another sandwich. The house elf appeared again, looking at the small witch with interest. It had only been about two minutes since he brought the first sandwich. She must be very hungry.

Hermione looked up at Raucous, who had finished her sandwich and was leaning over the rafter, eyeing her plate again. The witch pulled the sandwich close to her breast protectively, picked up her pumpkin juice and walked into her bedroom. Raucous soared in after the witch and perched on her dresser, watching her eat rather hungrily. Raucous really wasn't hungry, but he was a covetous bird. He'd gladly take Hermione's sandwich just because he could. But the witch was watching him closely as she ate, and gave him no snatching opportunities.

Finally she finished, and drank down her pumpkin juice. She gave a satisfied sigh and looked at the raven. He was very large.

"Raucous, we need to talk," she said.

The bird cocked his head at her, then flew over to the bed, perching on the headboard and looking at the witch intently. Her hair was very shiny. He liked shiny things, and was considering plucking out a couple of her hairs to take with him back to the rafters.

"The name of the wizard I want to give you to is Professor Severus Snape. But I can't let him know that it is me who is giving you to him. He is a very cold, angry wizard. He hates everything," she said.

Raucous cawed appreciatively at this. A wizard after his own heart.

"You are going to have to make him want to keep you. He's not going to want you. Hopefully he won't hex you when he finds you in his classroom. But I suggest you behave yourself and show him how useful you can be," she said, "This afternoon I am assigned to his class as an assistant. I want to disillusion you so you can observe him and see what he is like for yourself. You'll need to fly to a high spot and stay in one place for the entire class so no one will see your shimmer. If after watching him, you don't want to be with him, I can release you. I won't take you back to the shop. You can live in the wild, a free bird."

Raucous looked at Hermione as if she were mad, but the witch couldn't tell. The wild? To fend for himself and compete with other animals for food? Not to mention be on the constant lookout for predators who would love to get their jaws on his glossy feathers. No. He was a domesticated bird. He didn't do 'wild'. He would go with the wizard no matter how bad he was. The badder the better.

The raven didn't even consider Hermione as a master. She already annoyed him. The witch obviously was one of those anal human know-it-alls that had to plan everything out to the smallest detail. And how dare she even suggest he be released into the wild? Raucous felt like pecking her in the head.

The raven snapped his beak at Hermione.

"Oh. You aren't too keen on the 'released to the wild' idea. Well, we can always look into adoption," she said.

Raucous thought he might prefer going back to the shop and being killed. He could only imagine the kind of family she'd find for him. He really needed to get on this evil wizard's good side and fast. He nodded at Hermione just to keep her from making more unwanted suggestions as to what to do with him if the Snape wizard didn't take him.

Since there was no more food, and the witch had told him what he needed to do, Raucous soared back into the sitting room and roosted up in the rafters, ready for a nap. He looked down and positioned himself over the cage on the small table. There were no windows to fly out of to do his business, so he made sure if he shit, it would land in the cage. He didn't want the witch to hex him. He stuck his head under his wing and drifted off.

In her bedroom, Hermione was pacing back and forth. She wasn't feeling too happy about her class assignment under the Professor this afternoon. She hoped he would act as if nothing happened between them and not treat her too badly in front of the class. He was usually made sure to have horrible jobs for her to do, like scooping out entrails, or demonstrating how to dissect small animals. She was used to dissecting already dead animals, but he insisted she use live ones because the body parts were fresher.

She sat down on the bed and sighed. Why did she want the wizard so badly? Even if he did accept her, he would probably be cruel to her, probably make her do all kinds of twisted acts to him. She felt herself heating up at the thought of him ordering her to undress him, then making her kneel and…

The clock on her wall chimed. It was time to go to Professor McGonagal and grade yesterday's transfiguration assignments.

First she needed to change her knickers.

* * *

Hermione hurried back to her rooms. Potions class started in fifteen minutes. The Professor usually took a break between classes. Most likely he wouldn't be there when she arrived with Raucous and could get him situated before class started.

She walked into her study and looked up at the sleeping raven.

"Raucous, wake up! We need to go!" she called up to the bird.

Raucous pulled his head out from under his wing and blinked down at the witch for a moment as he remembered where he was. He stretched every part of his body, fluffed his feathers a couple of times, then dropped down, landing on top of the cage. It had served its purpose all right. He looked up at the witch and cawed.

"Hold still," Hermione said, drawing out her wand and tapping the bird lightly with it. A cold feeling washed over him.

"All right, hop on my shoulder," Hermione said to the shimmer. Raucous complied, holding on to her a little tighter than necessary with his claws.

"Ow!" Hermione said, pushing at the bird until he adjusted his hold. He made a little chuckling noise as the witch walked out of her rooms and up the hall to the Potions classroom. She entered and as she had hoped, no one was there. She looked around and her amber eyes fell on a tall bookshelf in the corner.

"Go up there, Raucous," she said pointing at it. The bird flew over and settled on the top of the shelf just as the Professor walked in. He narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Talking to yourself, Miss Granger?" he sneered at her, walking toward his desk and opening a drawer, taking out some parchments..

"Just thinking out loud, Professor," Hermione replied, willing her voice not to shake.

The Professor thrust the stack of parchments at her.

"If you have to be in my class, then make yourself useful. Mark these papers, and don't be a bleeding heart about it, Miss Granger. If they are in error, they are in error. There is no partial credit for an answer that isn't absolutely correct. Do I make myself clear, or am I going to have to re-mark the parchments like I did last time? If I do, I will put in a request that you not assist me…your university credits be damned," he said to her snarkily.

Raucous liked this wizard. He put the witch in her place right away with no apologies. And he had done it in a smooth, low voice that was very commanding.

"You won't have to go over them sir. I am very aware of your methods of marking," she said, "I just thought it would encourage the students if…" Hermione began.

The Potions Master cut her off, his black eyes flashing with loathing as he looked at the witch.

"Don't think, Miss Granger. You'll hurt yourself. This is my class, and I do things my way. I don't coddle these dunderheads. No one coddled me and I learned. Keep your useless ideas to yourself," he said dismissively, sitting down at his desk, opening his drawer and taking out another piece of parchment and reading it.

Scowling slightly, Hermione walked to the back of the room and took her seat behind a small table. She set down the parchments, opened up a small bottle of red ink, picked up a quill, dipped it into the ink and began to mark them as students slowly filed in.

Raucous noticed how quiet the students were as they took their seats. The raven had been around youngsters before. They were usually much louder than this, almost as raucous as he was, but not this group. He also noticed not one sat in the front row, but filled up the chair in the back rows first. Each student would enter and anxiously scan the rows, then each face would light up with relief as they found a seat in the back. The faces became more anxious and less relieved as the students seated themselves closer to the front. A look of absolute dread darkened the countenances of the late arrivals, who found themselves regulated to the second and first rows of the class.

The wizard hadn't moved from his desk or looked up as the students arrived. But he seemed to know when they were all seated because he looked up slowly and glared at each and every one of them. The pupils all stiffened, a few going white under his gaze. Raucous was particularly impressed when a young black wizard's face went good and pale. Now that was fear. Obviously the class was terrified of the wizard.

Professor Snape rose slowly from his desk, and walked around it, standing directly in front of the class. His movements were unhurried and deliberate, but had a distinct air of threat about them. The class all leaned back as if one entity of many heads. The Professor's eyes swept the class slowly, falling on each and every student with a look of disdain.

He began to speak in a low, quiet voice.

"The parchments you handed into me two days ago on the uses of Bubertuber Puss were abominable. Not one of you wrote anything beyond 'it causes boils to erupt'. Have none of you heard of the library? It is a place with books that provides detailed information about different subjects. You go there, find a book on your topic, open it and READ. Then you process the information and apply it to your assignment. Of course, processing information requires a brain, and it is obvious that brains in this class are in very short supply.

"You have all received failing marks for this assignment. Each and every one of you. I am reassigning this paper, for half marks only. Those of you who do not find at least ten uses or reactions for Bubertuber Puss, will find yourselves with a failing mark and spending detention in the Forbidden Forest harvesting Thorny Night Blooming Zedock Root without gloves. Am I understood?"

A whisper of "Yes, Professor," flowed across the classroom.

The Professor's dark eyes rested on Hermione, who was busily marking parchments at the back table. A small, cruel grin flashed across his features before his cold expression returned. Raucous noticed it.

"Miss Granger," the Professor called.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

"Kindly go into the lab and wheel the covered cart into the classroom," he purred at her, "We are having a hands on lesson today."

As Hermione left the class to retrieve the cart, the Professor looked at his students imperiously and started to pace.

"The art of Potions Making requires much more than brewing. The Potions Master must gather his ingredients from an assortment of different media, and knowing the composition of that media is very important. What we are going to do today is extract various items from the media of my choice, set them aside and identify them," he said silkily, his black eyes glittering.

Hermione rolled the covered cart in. There seemed to be a pile of something underneath. What it was Hermione had no idea, but it was soft when she pressed down on it, the impression of her fingertips remaining after she withdrew her hands. As she approached the Professor held up his pale hand, indicating she should stop where she was. Under the cart was a large scoop, and a number of platters.

"Miss Granger, you can remove the cover and distribute the media to the students," the Professor said, a small, unpleasant smirk on his face.

Hermione removed the cover and immediately gagged, covering her nose and stumbling back from the cart. It was loaded with fresh, fragrant dragon dung. Little bits of things were sticking out of it, some of them moving. The entire class had a similar reaction, and Raucous danced on top of the shelf with glee. Oh, this wizard was GOOD.

"Miss Granger, collect yourself. You are supposed to be my assistant. Surely you can act in a more mature manner," Severus said derisively. "Now, serve up the ingredients for the students."

The students in the first row formed a line in front of the cart, their noses wrinkled in disgust as Hermione scooped up large portions of dragon dung, plopped it on the platters and handed them to the students, who returned to their seats, placing the dung in front of them. After every one of them had been seated, the Professor told them what they had to do.

"You are going to remove all foreign objects from the dung and set them aside. The dung must be left smooth and objectless. Miss Granger will then collect the processed dung and store it. It has very magical properties and is useful in a number of ways, which I will go over with you all tomorrow. Now, because the objects in the dung are not always visible, you will need to feel your way through it and find the objects using the sense of touch as well as your eyes. You will not be able to wear gloves, which would desensitize the sense of touch," he said, a small smile playing around his pale features as the students issued small protestations of disgust.

He looked at Hermione who was watching him with a look of pure dislike on her face. He was punishing the class for their abysmal performance on the Bubertuber reports.

"Miss Granger, please demonstrate," he purred at her.

Raucous could have shit, he was so delighted.

Hermione slowly scooped up a pile of the smelly dung, put it on a platter and stuck her hands into the stinking mess. It was wet and sticky like mud. She felt around, working it between her fingers, and pulled out a bit of bone, setting it to the side. Then she removed a long, pink worm, and almost puked as she set that aside as well. For ten minutes she sifted through the dung, removing object after object. Finally, there was nothing left in the dung.

The Professor smirked at her.

"Miss Granger, you performed that task as if you've been doing it your whole life," he commented, then turned to the class.

"Begin!" he said imperiously, "And you will receive failing marks for the day if the dung is not totally object free. Even one small sliver of bone can ruin the batch, so I expect you all to be very thorough. I will return by the end of class."

He walked over to Hermione who was wringing her shit-covered hands.

"Miss Granger, tag every returned platter with the student's name, then after class I want you to check their dung to be sure they have removed all objects from it before storing it in the vat I have sitting on the counter in my lab," he said to her before exiting the class and heading for his potions office.

Hermione scowled after him.

Raucous was rolling silently with mirth on his feathered back, his claws in the air as he writhed on the top of the bookshelf. It was difficult for him to keep quiet, he wanted to squawk loudly with laughter. If ravens could cry, tears would be streaming uncontrollably down his beak. This was just too damn good. Dragon dung.

The Professor was the Master he had always dreamed of. So vindictive, so sarcastic, so very, very evil. He was smooth too. It was obvious he was punishing both the class and the witch, but had done so within his authority as a teacher. Raucous was in love. He particularly liked how the Professor excused himself from the stench. Nice touch.

As he watched the students work with the dung, a couple of them throwing up in the process, the raven knew he had found the Master he'd been looking for his whole life.

He just had to get accepted by the dark wizard. Nothing else would do.

* * *

After class was dismissed, a delighted Raucous remained with Hermione as she went through pile after pile of dragon dung, cursing the Professor as she did so. After about two shit-filled hours, she finally finished. The witch stunk to high heaven. She rolled the cart into the lab, dumped the platters of cleaned dung into the vat, and sealed it securely.

She exited the lab and the Potions classroom, using her robes to turn the knobs as she did so. Raucous flew behind her. There was no way he was sitting on the shoulder of the stinky witch. Some Slytherin students were passing as Hermione stepped into the dungeons.

"I think I smell a Gryffindor," one of them remarked as they all covered their noses.

Hermione frowned at them. She really needed to talk to Dumbledore about being given the right to take points and assign detentions.

She walked to her rooms and entered them, holding the door open so Raucous could wing in. The raven landed on the back of the armchair, looking at Hermione, grinning. She started to walk by him and he cawed imperiously.

"Oh. Sorry Raucous," Hermione said, withdrawing her wand and removing the disillusionment spell from him. She looked at the bird.

"So, how did you like Professor Snape?" she asked the bird.

Raucous cawed enthusiastically. Hermione frowned slightly at the bird. Obviously he approved of the Professor's methods. They deserved each other.

"All right. I'll slip you into his classroom tomorrow morning before class starts. I have a morning assignment with him, so I'll be there. Just act like you don't know me," she said to the bird.

Raucous cawed. That would be quite easy to do.

"I've got to shower," Hermione said, walking into her room. Raucous followed her and watched as she disrobed. She was a good example of a human female. He watched as the nude witch walked into the shower, then set about investigating her dresser. There were a lot of shiny things. Earrings. He turned them over and over with his beak, letting the torchlight flash off of them prettily. He selected an earring and flew off into the sitting room with it, placing it on the rafter beside him, where he turned it over and over, amusing himself.

Finally the witch reappeared, dressed like a muggle. Raucous clipped his beak disapprovingly. He preferred robes on witches and wizards. He was a traditionalist. He was sure the wizard never dressed in such a manner. Robes suited him.

Hermione ordered dinner, making sure to give Raucous his own meal of fish and potatoes as well. She set his plate on the floor, sat in the armchair and ate her meal deep in thought. The Professor had certainly put her through the paces today. She could tell he enjoyed seeing her up to her elbows in dragon dung by the way his black eyes were glittering, and the sexy little smirk that played across his lips.

She scowled at herself. Even when she was pissed at him, she thought the wizard was sexy. Damn him. She looked at Raucous, who was busily polishing off his potatoes. She needed to talk to someone. Hell, he was a raven, but he understood her.

"Raucous, do you know why I am giving you to the Professor?" she asked the bird, who looked up at her tiredly. He really didn't care why, so long as he wouldn't be saddled with her for much longer. He hoped she wasn't going to tell him.

"Because, he's alone and needs something or someone to care about," she said.

The bird sighed. Even he could see the wizard was perfectly content the way he was. He went back to eating his potatoes.

"I was hoping that you could crack the ice around his heart. If he opens himself up to you, he might open himself up to me in the future," she said rather wistfully.

The bird looked up at her, comprehending the situation immediately. This witch wanted to mate with the dark wizard. Raucous let out a caw of laughter. She was not the Professor's type at all. Other than being a female, she could hold no attraction for the man. Though the bird thought that he was evil enough to mate with her once and abandon her. He saw nothing wrong with that at all. As a raven, he operated the same way. He looked at the witch consideringly.

So, he was being used as therapy. The witch had her own agenda, and wasn't giving Raucous to the wizard out of the goodness of her heart after all. He was being used. His birdie brain started percolating. He didn't like being used. The witch would pay for her duplicity. Raucous knew just what to do in that classroom tomorrow.

* * *

Raucous looked at Hermione balefully, trembling as he fought to keep from pecking her hand as she put the tag around his neck. She had read it to him.

"My name is Raucous. I am a familiar and a gift for you."

How lame was that? He shifted uncomfortably as the witch looked at the bright yellow tag with approval. She had even tied the pink ribbon in a pretty bow.

"There, you look adorable," Hermione breathed.

Adorable? Raucous' beak dropped open for a moment. Then he snapped it shut in exasperation. He really needed to get away from this witch before he did something that would definitely get him hexed.

"All right. Hop up Raucous. We have to move quick," Hermione said, patting her shoulder. The raven hopped up, and dug his claws into her shoulder.

"Ow!" Hermione said, pushing at the bird who shifted and still gripped her harder than necessary. Finally Hermione managed to get him to loosen up.

"Really Raucous, you don't know your own strength!" she complained.

Raucous smirked at her, satisfied. He had got a little of his own back.

The bird and the witch exited the rooms, Hermione looking carefully up and down the halls before she sprinted for the Potions classroom, Raucous hanging on, the annoying yellow tag flapping around his glossy black throat.

Hermione slipped into the class, looked around and ran to the Potions Master's desk. Raucous hopped on it.

"Now, you wait here until he comes in. Good luck," Hermione said in a low voice. She quickly exited the room. Raucous looked around the classroom, his black eyes falling on the pickled animals in jars sitting on a shelf behind the desk. He cocked his head at them, deciding he liked the atmosphere they created. He walked around the desk, shuffling parchments with his beak but being careful not to move them out of place. The wizard wouldn't appreciate that. Suddenly he heard the door open. The dark wizard swept in, reading something out of a small book.

Raucous struck an imposing pose, marred by the pretty pink ribbon around his neck. The Professor walked up to the desk, and around it, sitting down, so absorbed in what he was reading, he didn't notice the raven standing on his desk like a statue.

"CAW!" Raucous cawed by way of announcement, startling the wizard.

Professor Snape looked at the bird startled.

"What are you doing in my classroom? If this is some kind of prank I swear…" the Professor seethed, looking at the raven with a dark scowl.

Raucous stepped toward him, and the Professor's black eyes fell on the tag. He lifted it and read it, then looked at the bird.

"Since you are a familiar, Raucous, I'll assume you can understand me. I don't want you," the Professor said.

He watched in astonishment as the bird suddenly dropped to its back, writhed around, and clawed at the ribbon around its neck until it tore it off. Then the bird proceeded to shred both the bright yellow tag and ribbon to tiny bits and pieces, then stood over them, its beak open, panting from its efforts. The Professor's eyebrows raised.

"I take it you have no love of pink ribbons and yellow tags," the Professor said, smirking despite himself at the bird's tantrum.

Raucous cawed at him in agreement.

Severus looked at him. He was an interesting bird.

"I sympathize. But be that as it may, Raucous, I am not in need of a familiar. I don't have time for one," he said.

Raucous cawed at him, then walked over to the inkwell, pulled the top out of it and set it neatly down, then walked over to the cylinder of quills, selected one and carried it to the ink bottle and dipped it neatly inside, filling the point. He carried the ready quill to the Professor and held it out. The Professor smirked again. The bird was trying to show him he was useful.

"Who sent you to me?" he asked the bird, who hunched his feathers forward in a reasonable facsimile of a shrug.

"Well, I can't keep you. I imagine you came from the Magical Menagerie. I'll have to return you," the wizard said, noting the bird's feathers drooped a bit. Two students walked in.

"Raucous, please remove yourself to that bookshelf over there until the end of my class. I figure out what to do with you for the rest of day when it is over," the Professor said.

Raucous obediently flew to the bookshelf as more students came in. Hermione entered as well and took her seat at the back table. She saw Raucous but acted as if she didn't notice him.

As soon as the class was seated, he walked up and down the rows, returning their parchments to them. As he passed Hermione, he paused, sniffed and wrinkled his nose.

"You did shower after your duties yesterday, didn't you Miss Granger?" he asked her snarkily. Hermione didn't smell at all, but that didn't matter.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Of course I did," she spat at him.

"Really? I guess it is some other terrible odor I am detecting."

He sniffed at her delicately, his large nose wrinkling again.

"I detect a distinctly fishlike scent. Maybe a douche would serve you better," he purred at her.

Hermione turned bright red. Her hand trembled as she fought to keep from pulling out her wand and blasting that smirk off his face. The entire class was looking at her.

"You bastard," she muttered under her breath.

The Professor arched an eyebrow at her and was about to reply when Raucous made his move, leaping off the bookshelf, soaring over Hermione's head and unloading a large, wet dropping in her hair. He veered and flew back to the bookshelf, landed, turned and cawed at the Potions Master. That would teach her to mouth off to his Master-to-be.

The Potions Master looked at the dropping soaking into the witch's hair, then up at the raven, his mouth quirking in a thin smile.

"It appears you need to excuse yourself, Miss Granger. You might want to wash your hair after you douche," he said snarkily, turning and handing out the rest of the parchments.

Hermione glared up at Raucous, who looked down at her.

"Turncoat," she hissed at him as she stood up to leave.

In response, Raucous flew at Hermione, beating around her head and pecking at her, driving her from the room as the Professor looked on, amused. He was starting to like this bird.

The Professor gave the class a reading assignment. They had to summarize the chapter and hand in their work at the end of class. He worked on his lesson plan as they read. Raucous studied the students as they read, trying to figure out what else he could do to impress the Professor. He soon found his chance.

A girl student was surreptiously passing a note to a boy seated directly behind her. Raucous cawed loudly, causing the Professor to look up, and the two students to freeze as he swooped down and plucked the note from the girl's hands, delivering it to the Professor's desk. Raucous dropped it in front of the wizard.

The Professor looked at the bird, picked up the note opened it and read it. Then he looked at the two guilty students.

"Passing love notes in my class, Miss Bumstile? And you accepting love notes, Mr. Amberstaff? Well, well. You will have time to moon over your burgeoning hormonal attraction in detention. See me after class for details. Both of you," he said, "Now get back to work."

The Professor looked at the bird.

"You're quite a suck-up Raucous," he said to the raven.

Raucous stepped closer to the Professor and preened his silky hair. The Professor jerked his head back.

"Stop that," he glowered at the bird.

Raucous cocked a shiny eye at the wizard, then flew back to the bookshelf, and settled there. Severus looked up at him for a good moment, then returned to his lesson plan.

At the end of class, the students departed and the Potions Master and Raucous were left in the class together. Severus put the final touches on next week's plan, then put it in his top drawer. He looked up at the bird speculatively. Raucous stared down at him.

"Well, I can't get you to Diagon Alley today. Tomorrow is Saturday, so I can deliver you back to the Magical Menagerie then," he said to the bird.

Raucous' heart dropped. He wasn't going to keep him. He was as good as dead.

Suddenly the door opened and a tall, thin, old wizard in glasses entered. The Professor immediately stood up.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Severus said to Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning, Severus my boy. I just stopped by to tell you that I need you to escort some second years to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Minerva has come down with a touch of the flu," the Headmaster said smiling.

The Potions Master scowled. He hated taking students to Hogsmeade.

"How about Flitwick?" he asked hopefully.

Albus shook his head.

"Last time the Charms Professor took the students to Hogsmeade, he was trampled in a wild rush to the candy shop. I'm afraid it will have to be you, Severus," the Headmaster said.

The Potions Master was furious. But there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly he saw a motion on the bookshelf. Raucous launched himself toward the Headmaster, swerved and let loose with a large, wet dropping that landed on directly on the left lens of his half-moon glasses.

Albus spluttered as the bird shit dripped down his lens, over his crooked nose and down into his beard. He snatched the glasses off his face, looked up at the raven who was perched on the bookshelf and asked angrily, "What is that?"

The Potions Master looked up at the raven, who stared back at him steadily. He then turned to the Headmaster, who had pulled out a handkerchief and was cleaning off his face, beard and glasses as best he could.

"That," Severus answered silkily, "Is my new familiar, Raucous."

* * *

Hermione had seethed the entire afternoon and long into the night at the Professor's douche comment, and Raucous' attack on her. Now she stood at her rooms door, watching for him to leave to perform his chaperone duties. She had heard about McGonagall's illness, and he was the most obvious choice as an escort for the boisterous second years. He'd put a damper on them all right. She heard the door open and pulled back, leaving only the slightest crack in the door.

Hermione watched as the Potions Master left his rooms with a frown, the traitorous Raucous riding his shoulder as if he had always belonged there. Obviously the bird was accompanying the bastard to Hogsmeade. She knew the Potions Master was purposely being cruel to her in an attempt to discourage her feelings about him. He had come close with the douche comment, but he had said horrible things to her before. Well, she wasn't going to just take it this time. So, he said he smelled fish, eh?

And Raucous, that bloody bird. He actually attacked her. She knew the raven was trying to impress the Professor, but really. Well, she had a little something in store for the feathered little fiend.

As soon as the pair disappeared out of the corridor, Hermione disillusioned herself and walked out of her room. She had a shopping bag in her hand. She crept up to the Potions Master's office and after several tries, lifted the ward and entered, closing the door behind her and warding it back.

She then set about trying to locate the trigger that would open his private rooms. She finally found the right combination of pulled torches and books that made the wall open up. She entered his study and removed the disillusionment spell so she could see what she was working with. He had books everywhere. She eyed them hungrily before steeling herself to her purpose.

She opened up the bag and pulled out a large fish. She looked around the room, then opted to put it under the couch cushion, disillusioning it. She placed several fish around the room, making them invisible. The shimmer was hardly perceptible as they were dead. She then walked into his bedroom and hid three fish in there as well, one in the Professor's wardrobe, one under his bed and even a small one inside his pillow, tearing it open, shoving the dead fish in, disillusioning it, and then magically repairing the seam.

The witched walked back into the study, pulled out her wand and created an illusion up in the rafters. She backed up so she could see it, and smirked. Raucous was going to lose some tail feathers when he saw that. Smiling wickedly, Hermione exited the Potions Master's room. He would certainly detect the odor of fish now.

* * *

Hermione spent a leisurely day in the castle, catching up on her reading and imagining the reaction of the Potions Master when he returned from Hogsmeade. He would already be in a foul mood. She only wished she could be there when he walked in and that huge protuberance of a nose got a whiff of what was waiting for him. He'd have to search out every fish in the place. There were a total of ten hidden in his rooms. He'd have his work cut out for him.

Hermione made sure to be "walking through" the main hall when the students returned. As she suspected, Severus stalked in with a billow of robes, Raucous on his shoulder and headed scowling for the dungeons corridor. It was suppertime, so Hermione beat a hasty retreat to the Great Hall. She knew that he would immediately finger her, but she didn't care. Dobby had provided the fish, and the house elf had no problem telling an untruth, so could hide his complicity. Severus would know it was her. Her use of fish in lieu of his 'douche' comment would not slip by unnoticed.

Dobby had been delighted that the witch was intending on doing mischief to the Potions Master. Severus treated house elves horribly. Not one elf would have revealed Hermione requested ten raw, smelly fish, but the witch thought it better to have Dobby handle it without the other elves' knowledge. The dark wizard might have terrorized the information out of the others. Dobby was a veteran of death threats, having belonged to the Malfoys before being freed by Harry Potter in his second year. He could handle the Potions Master's worst.

Hermione was sure the Potions Master would confront her. She had some occulmency training in university and would be sure to push the memory of planting the fish in his rooms behind the locked mental wall she'd create to hide her guilt. When he confronted her, she'd have some choice words for him too.

* * *

Raucous had been a great help to Severus at Hogsmeade, swooping in on straggling students and making them keep up with the group, then rounding them up when it was time to go, squawking and pecking, driving them to the meeting place, saving the Potions Master a lot of leg work. The bird was enjoying himself. He was never allowed to act in such a manner before. The Potions Master's smirk of approval made the raven preen several times. He knew instinctively that the wizard was not one to hand out vocal praise, so the smirk spoke volumes. He would have to establish the link soon. Then he would be almost indispensable to the wizard. He would be able to transfer images and converse with him.

As pleased as the wizard was with Raucous, he was still in a foul mood. All he wanted to do was go to his rooms, change and go to supper. After which he would have a few firewhiskeys and listen to his favorite wizarding wireless station. They were going to play Vivaldi tonight, and he was looking forward to it.

He had noticed Hermione making her way toward the Great Hall for supper. He imagined the witch was cooling off toward him now, considering how he had treated and insulted her in the past two days. She was so easy to fuck with. No backbone whatsoever. How did she think he'd ever be attracted to a little pudding-heart like she was, even if he was interested in forming an arrangement with a witch? She would be his last choice. Certainly she was brilliant and beautiful…but beauty meant next to nothing. Yes, she had shown some courage in her earlier years, but she had been coupled with the dubious duo…it is easy to be brave in the company of others. It was when you had to face the dangers alone, that your courage was truly tested. And he lived dangerously every day of his life as a servant of the Dark Lord.

Hermione let him stomp all over her heart, disrespect her publicly and treat her like shit. He could never respect a woman like that. She'd made no attempt to defend herself from him, or even speak up for herself. Let her find some good, kind wizard that would fawn all over her and her purported charms. She had no idea what she was asking for when she set her sights on him. He'd break the witch in half. He was no inexperienced youngster. The witch was crazy for wanting him. Well, if anyone could discourage her, he could. She was stubborn, but nowhere near as stubborn as he was. He'd have her cringing whenever he appeared in no time.

He arrived at his office door and unwarded it. The ward dropped quite easily. A bit too easily. Had someone broken in and raided his stores again? Damn it. He opened his door and stalked directly to his potions stores. After carefully checking it, he found everything in order. Perplexed, he headed back to his rooms, opening the wall. The moment it swung open he was assailed with the powerful scent of fish. Raucous cawed and dipped his head under his wing.

The Potions Master entered his study and looked around. Raucous flew off his shoulder and landed on the back of one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. Severus could see no cause for the horrible odor. Everything looked to be in place, but the whole room reeked. He cast a freshening spell. Within two minutes, the stench was back.

"What the hell is going on here?" he seethed. He began searching the room, moving chairs, opening his drawers. He opened the lower drawer to his desk and a powerful wash of the odor hit his nostrils, he looked down into the open drawer but could see nothing at first. Then he detected a slight shimmer.

Pointing his wand into the drawer, he said, "Finite Incantatem!"

A dead fish appeared.

The Professor's black eyes narrowed murderously.

"Granger," he seethed.

Raucous looked at the black scowl on his face and decided it might be safer on higher ground. He didn't know the wizard well yet, and it was quite possible he was the type to take his anger out on others. He flew up to the rafters and settled there, looking down at the Potions Master intently. Suddenly he heard a horrible hiss, and turned his head to see a huge snake bearing down on him, its mouth opened to strike.

The bird let out a croak of horror and shit, every feather standing on end. He was so frightened he couldn't fly and hopped out of reach as the snake struck where he had just been standing. The snake hissed angrily and slid toward him. He squawked desperately and Severus looked up, seeing the snake. He fired a blast at it, splintering the wood of the rafter, but the snake was unaffected as it chased the terrified bird. The Professor shot another blast at it, hitting the snake squarely. The blast passed right through. Realizing it was an illusion, the Potions Master cast one more spell at it.

"Finite Incantatem!' he said, and the snake disappeared.

A relieved Raucous fluttered down to the floor in front of the Potions Master and cawed a thank you.

"It seems, Raucous, that one backboneless little witch has grown herself a spine," he said to the bird, musingly. The attack on Raucous cemented that Hermione was behind this. She had a grudge against both of them.

Raucous squawked a birdie obscenity. Hermione had done this to him? Why, why he'd pluck all her hair out…he'd shit in her pumpkin juice…he'd…

"Raucous, don't worry. I'll straighten her out," Severus said.

He was quite surprised. This had been a very Slytherin-like retaliation. Still, she had to pay.

* * *

Severus managed to find seven fish in the study by randomly casting the Finite Incantatem spell. He walked into his bedroom to find the stench in there as well. He cursed under his breath as he located two of the three fish Hermione had hid in there. All of his clothing smelled of fish. He scourgified them but there was still a tiny, noticeable trace that lingered. He didn't have anything else to wear. He showered and dressed, then headed for supper, an enraged Raucous chattering on his shoulder.

"Behave yourself in the Great Hall, Raucous. Dumbledore doesn't care for you, and I don't want you banned," he said to the raven, who fell silent, seething inwardly, planning all kinds of nasty acts to perform on Hermione. The raven had almost gone white with horror. He hated snakes. Which was quite ironic since he was the familiar of a Slytherin.

The Potions Master arrived just as Hermione was finishing up her food. She noticed him enter but pretended to have no interest. Severus glared down the table at her, then ordered his food. He would confront her later.

Hermione rose from her seat and headed toward the staff exit. It was time for the final jibe. She passed behind the Potions Master and Raucous, then paused. The raven snapped his beak at her viciously. She ignored him and sniffed the Professor.

"Someone has a bit of an odor," she commented, "Did you shower today, Professor?"

"You are not the least bit amusing, Miss Granger," he snarled at her. Hermione didn't even blink.

"If you did shower today, I would suggest a stronger soap. Or maybe you stopped by the brothel in Knockturn Alley while you were supposed to be chaperoning…"

She sniffed him again, delicately.

"Yes, I imagine you did. You smell fishy…like stale pussy," she said.

Raucous squawked at her indignantly and would have flown at her if the Potions Master hadn't reached up and grabbed his leg. The bird flopped forward, then scrambled back up to his shoulder.

"Did you get a niccccce little resssssssst on the raftersssssss, Raucous?" Hermione chuckled at the bird.

Raucous cawed curse after curse at the witch as she smugly exited the Great Hall.

The Professor was livid, and it took all of his strength not to follow the witch and throttle her. The other staff members were looking at him. Hermione had made her comment about stale pussy loud enough for everyone to hear. Severus colored slightly, and started on his meal. Raucous hopped down, and the Potions Master passed him a piece of steak. The bird tore at it angrily. Severus knew how he felt.

Well, he'd catch up to Miss Granger in a few. Then there'd be a reckoning.

* * *

Hermione burst into laughter the moment she exited the Great Hall. The look on the Potions Master's face at her 'stale pussy' comment was priceless. And Raucous was about to go into conniptions. Well, she had better hurry and get to her rooms. She wanted to be ready when the Potions Master came after her.

Hermione opened her rooms door and hurried inside. She placed several wards on the door to hold him off. She had no doubt he would force his way into her rooms if she didn't answer. That was precisely what she wanted. She really didn't know anything about seducing a wizard, though she didn't want to actually do that, but she wanted to make an unmistakable impression on the snarky Potions Master. Maybe get him thinking. Plus, the argumentive advantage would be in her favor if she could put him off balance. She had no intention on letting him browbeat her.

Hermione walked into her bedroom and to her lingerie drawer. She pulled it open and searched through her nighties. She found a short white silk one that fit her nicely. She had purchased it because it felt nice against her skin. It dipped low in the front and showed her cleavage. After more rummaging she found the matching silk robe. She opened her knicker draw and took out some matching white knickers. She hurried into the shower, divestoed her clothes and hopped in, washing quickly. She dried off and dressed quickly in the gown, then brushed out her hair until it shined. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't one for makeup. She was interested in it once, until a fellow student ran out of it, and refused to leave Gryffindor Tower. The girl was pretty enough, but the make-up made her flawless. Without it, she looked very, very plain. She was a slave to the stuff. Hermione decided then and there that she wouldn't wear it unless she was going to an affair or function.

Hermione didn't need make-up. She looked quite enticing. The witch hurried back out into the sitting room, conjured up a mirror and practiced lying out on the sofa looking sultry. She flipped around several times trying to find the perfect pose, and still hadn't found it when the heavy, impatient knock sounded on the door.

"Shit," she said, causing the mirror to vanish. As an afterthought, she put a repelling spell around herself, just in case the Potions Master lost it and tried to get physical or hex her. He'd get a surprise.

"Who is it?" she called sweetly as she got on the sofa and stretched out. She lifted the robe a little so her long leg showed almost to the thigh, and tossed her hair a little. She hoped she was doing this right.

Outside the door, a scowling Professor Snape answered.

"It's Professor Snape, Miss Granger. I want to talk to you," he said. Raucous was perched on his shoulder. If birds could scowl, the raven would have a very black look on his face. As it were, he was staring at the door intently, planning on flying at Hermione the moment she opened it.

"Go away. I've talked to you all I care to," Hermione called back at him.

Why the impertinent little guttersnipe!

"Open this door now, Miss Granger, or I'll open it myself," the Potions Master seethed.

"I said go away, Professor. I have no time for you," Hermione responded, "I'm very busy. We can talk tomorrow."

"We will talk tonight!" the irate wizard yelled back at her. He pulled out his wand and started working on her wards. Hermione heard him cursing as he tried spell after spell. Finally he got them down.

"Alohamora," Severus said, turning the knob and stalking in, Raucous on his shoulder.

Immediately the bird launched himself at Hermione, soaring towards her and twisting in the air, claws extended, ready to lock in her hair. Hermione looked at him calmly as the bird bounced off the repelling spell and was thrown back whirling end over end across the room. The Potions Master caught him, or the bird would have been in a bad way when he hit the wall.

Severus checked the bird, who was rather dizzy. Raucous squawked weakly, his glossy head wobbling a bit as he tried to straighten out his focus.

The Potions Master lifted his black eyes at Hermione and for the first time realized how she was dressed. She had on a flimsy white robe and short nightgown. It appeared to be silk and exposed much of her legs. He was surprised to see how long they were. Hermione was quite short.

"Get out of my rooms, Professor. You were not invited in," she said, sitting up on the sofa, letting her robe fall open. Her cleavage was quite impressive.

The Potions Master stared at her for a moment then asked, "Why are you dressed like that, Miss Granger? It is indecent."

Hermione blinked at him in disbelief.

"I am dressed for bed, Professor, and a better question would be why are you in my rooms when I clearly told you to go away?" she shot back at him, standing up now and letting him get a good look at her.

The Potions Master went silent for a moment.

"You put fish in my room," he accused.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said, "I did no such thing."

Stupid? Did she just call him stupid?

He snarled and stalked toward her. Hermione stood her ground. He stopped about a foot from the witch. Now he could really see her curves. He could even make out her dark nipples underneath the silk and white knickers. His black eyes swept over her, but they were full of anger.

"You did do such a thing. Why else would you have made snake sounds when you addressed Raucous? You put an illusion of a snake up in the rafters where he perches," the Potions Master said.

"First fish, now snakes. Really Professor, why would I do such a thing," she asked him.

"To try and get back at me you little piece of baggage," the Potions Master snarled nastily.

"You're not worth my time you snarky fuck," Hermione replied, just as nastily.

She cursed at him! But he was in her rooms uninvited. This was a personal matter, nothing he could report to Albus under the guise of insubordination. He decided to go for the jugular.

"That's not what you implied the other night when I ran your randy little ass from my classroom," he said to her, "You implied I was worth more than a little of your time, Miss Granger."

"Yes. But you are an idiot, Professor and a damn fool to boot. Why I should give a shit about you I have no idea? But just because I do doesn't mean I'm going to let you abuse me. If you want a war of the Roses, Professor, I will certainly be a thorn in your pale ass. You say you don't want me, but go out of your way to try and make me miserable, to get a rise out of me. If you really weren't interested, you would ignore me. Leave me alone. But you're not doing it. Why is that, Professor?"

The Professor scowled at her blackly.

"Why, Miss Granger? I'll tell you why, you little chit. Because you've never known how to take no for an answer. You have a decided pattern of pushing on despite the odds of failure, worrying a no-win situation like a niffler worries a galleon. You don't know when to quit, and I don't feel like having you zeroing in on me like one of your cerebral challenges. I said no, and I meant no. But no is not enough for an overachiever like you. So I needed to apply myself to make sure you get the message," he said evenly.

Hermione's eyes flashed at him.

"No, that's not it, Professor. It's not that I don't know how to take no for an answer. It's just that I press on until I am successful, despite the odds of failure. You are afraid I will wear you down. You know I like to win, I like to beat the odds, and am very good at it."

Hermione slipped her robe off and dropped it on the floor. The Professor's eyes glittered.

"Put that back on, Miss Granger," he said to her coldly, "I have no desire to be blinded."

"You're full of shit, Professor," she replied, "Look at what you're passing up, you snarky bastard."

She spun around, her hair flying. Then she turned back to face him.

"You know something, Professor…you try to paint everyone as being pathetic, but it's you that's the sad case. You're lucky anyone in this world finds you attractive, the way you cut people down and make others miserable because your life isn't perfect. The only reason you have no joy in your life is because you won't accept it. You are wallowing in self-pity and hiding behind your misery. You would think a man surrounded by such ugliness would make an effort to find beauty and grab hold of it to sustain him. But no, not you, you hold a constant pity party for yourself, and you force others to attend it. 'Poor me. Voldemort tortures me. Nobody appreciates me'

Hermione actually laughed at the wizard, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"And when somebody comes to you with appreciation, who knows you are deserving of something better, you drive them away at wandpoint, unable to accept that bit of happiness you're being offered. I used to think you were courageous, but you're not, Professor. Sure, you can face the Dark Lord, but you are completely incapable of facing yourself. You deny you have need for companionship, for intimacy, even for love. Every living creature needs that. You are running from your own humanity, Professor, like a coward. A fucking coward. And it is a real shame because somewhere beneath all the shit you sling at everyone, there is a decent human being, or else you wouldn't be submitting yourself to all this pain just to gather a little pittance of information here and there that might stop Voldemort, or at least slow him down until he can be killed."

"Maybe you really can't stand me, Professor. Maybe you even hate me, I don't know. What I do know is that I offered you something that you dearly need in your life, because I care about you. I see you how you can be, and not as you are, though you make it so hard. I respect your mind, your brilliance. I appreciate what you give up for all of us. I tell you I want to help make your life more pleasant. I offer you the greatest gift I can give, and you are too fucking caught up in the misery you propagate daily to open up and accept something that would be good for you. You are afraid to feel anything good, Professor, anything that reminds you there is beauty in the world. As I said before you are a fucking coward, hiding behind cruelty, bitterness and pain, instead of trying to find a way to live through it, live with it."

"I'm not going to let you bully me anymore Professor…Severus," Hermione said, her hands on her hips," I still feel something very strong for you, but you will not treat me like I'm nothing, when it is you working so hard to be nothing, to feel nothing, to want nothing. You will not make me feel ugly and dirty, I won't allow you to. I'll continue in the hope that you will fucking wake up from the nightmare you impose on yourself every minute of every day, and see me for who I am, someone who cares what happens to you and wants to see you happy. Yes, there's a physical aspect to this. I won't deny it. I've already confessed it to you, but that is part of the package. I've not let anyone touch me in the hopes that one day it would be you to touch me, because I feel just that strongly, but I'm not going to beg you to accept me. That's like telling a starving man he needs to eat from the banquet in front of him, and he refuses, preferring to starve. That's what you are, Severus. A starving man who doesn't have sense enough to eat. You'd rather bemoan the fact you're starving and waste away. Poor fucking Severus!"

Hermione drew a breath and frowned at him.

Now, get the fuck out of my rooms!" she said furiously, "And take that turncoat, black-hearted feather duster with you!"

The Potions Master stared at her. Never in his adult life had anyone dared to dress him down like this little witch in a silk nightie had done. His mouth opened…but there was nothing he could say. He turned with Raucous and silently exited the witch's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Exhausted, Hermione fell back on the sofa. She had just told off Severus Snape, called him on himself. She felt pretty damn good about it too. It had been cleansing.

Maybe now she'd see some changes in the wizard.

* * *

"Well Raucous, that turned out to be one hell of a fiasco," Severus said, pouring himself a drink, then carrying it over to the armchair in front of the fireplace. Raucous was perched on the back of it, and shuffled over to the left as the Potions Master sat down.

The raven was a bit off-color. Hermione's repelling spell had thrown him for a loop, literally. It was a first for the bird. He had never expected the witch to be so prepared or to suffer such an indignity. He was the one who dished them out. He hunkered down as Severus sipped his firewhiskey. The Potions Master craned his head toward the bird.

"What did she mean when she called you a turncoat, Raucous?" he asked the bird.

Raucous stood up and hopped down to the table and looked up at the Potions Master. He started shifting from one leg to the other, looking at the wizard furtively. The Professor drew his eyebrows together as he watched the bird's odd actions. As he did so, he started to feel a bit strange. Raucous continued his odd dance…it was hypnotic. Suddenly the Potions Master was aware of a magical stirring in the air. It was quite powerful. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't move or even speak as the raven continued its strange dance. What was happening?

Suddenly Raucous stopped dancing and hopped on the Professor's arm then up to his shoulder. The Potions Master felt the bird pulling at his hair as if moving it out of the way. Then he was aware of Raucous pressing his feathered head against his temple. There was a pulsing warmth, then Severus' vision went doubled. He was looking toward the fireplace, but seeing it at two differing angles. He could also see the side of his own head. Then his vision cleared, and Raucous hopped back down to the table again. Severus could move now.

The Potions Master stared at the bird. Had it put a spell of some type on him?

Raucous shook his head.

NO

Severus blinked. He had clearly heard the word 'no' in a distinct male voice. He looked around his study, then at Raucous who blinked at him.

NO SPELL

Severus sat up in the chair now. He clearly heard that. He looked at the familiar.

"Raucous, is that you?" he asked the bird.

YES. NO SPELL. BOND.

Severus blinked at the raven. Of course, he was a true familiar. Familiars could communicate with their masters. Raucous had bonded with him.

YES.

Raucous bobbed his black head enthusiastically, then hopped about the table joyfully.

"You can talk to me now?" the Professor asked him.

YES. NOT GOOD. PICTURES.

"Pictures?" Severus asked the bird.

Suddenly he received an image of Hermione, colored red with horns sticking out the top of her head and an evil expression on her face.

PICTURES.

Severus snorted back a laugh at the image of the witch. To the bird, that was probably how Hermione really seemed right now, especially after repelling him across the room.

"So, Raucous, how did you come to me?" he asked the bird.

Raucous sent him images of himself in various households causing all kinds of mischief and being returned to the Magical Menagerie several times. An angry shopkeeper with a handlebar mustache accepted him back each time, looking angrier and angrier. Finally Raucous showed himself attacking the shopkeeper and shitting on him. The shopkeeper blasted the bird who fell into the arms of one Hermione Granger.

"Raucous, you mean to tell me she saved you, and you attacked her?" he asked the bird.

In response, the bird sent Severus an image of Hermione dressed in a frilly pink dress surrounded by sweets and flowers, little cupids soaring about, then one of himself apparently gagging. Then one of the Potions Master himself, scowling and surrounded by a kind of halo.

"Ah, she was too sweet for your liking. You preferred me," the Potions Master said, smirking.

Raucous nodded. He was glad the Potions Master understood his sendings so clearly.

He then sent Severus images of Hermione disillusioning him, and him in the classroom watching. Then of her tying the tag around him and taking him into the classroom. Severus understood at once.

"Hm. I wonder why she gave you to me. Probably because we are so much alike," the Potions Master mused. Absently, he petted the raven, who stretched out his neck appreciatively.

Raucous sent him her conversation.

_**"Raucous, do you know why I am giving you to the Professor? Because, he's alone and needs something or someone to care about. I was hoping that you could crack the ice around his heart. If he opens himself up to you, he might open himself up to me in the future."**_

The Potions Master raised his eyebrows at both Hermione's statement and Raucous' ability to send an actual conversation with moving images. He looked at the bird thoughtfully. Raucous could be invaluable to him as a spy. He would have to explore that further.

Now as to Hermione. What an idealistic, romantic, misguided little chit she was. Caring for a familiar was much different than caring for another human being. How could she even think such a thing would be possible?

He drifted back to the recent dressing down he received from the witch, while she wore next to nothing. She had more fire in her than he originally suspected. She also had a very sharp tongue…she had cut him up quite well with it. She thought he was a coward. Him. A wizard who lived in danger of discovery every day. Death was always a summons away. How could she consider him a coward?

Severus finished his firewhiskey, walked over to his liquor cabinet and retrieved the bottle, setting it on the table by the armchair. Then he walked over to his desk and took out a small wizarding wireless radio and set it on the table as well. Raucous had hopped back up to the back of the armchair, seeing the wizard lost in his own thoughts.

From his Master's mind, the bird had caught flashes of a thin red-eyed wizard who looked too much like a snake to make the raven comfortable. He radiated evil…more evil than even Raucous cared for. The bird shuddered and fluffed his feathers, hunkering down on the armchair quietly as the Potions Master adjusted the radio until he found the classical music station he was looking for, then sat back down in the armchair and poured himself another drink. It was Saturday night, and he was ready to unwind and tie one on while listening to Vivaldi.

Three hours later found Severus with quite a buzz. Raucous was still sitting quietly, listening to the soothing music.

The Potions Master's mind turned back to Hermione tonight, but he wasn't thinking about what she said this time. In his alcohol-induced haze, he was thinking about what she looked like in that short little nightie. She was saving what was under it for him. But what was under it?

Suddenly he got an image of Hermione undressing. The witch was taking off her robes, her face scrunched up in distaste as she dropped them in a pile. She then removed her tee shirt, revealing a very well packed white brassiere, and a tight, rather muscular belly. She had a very small waist. Then she unfastened her jeans and pulled them off, showing white knickers and surprisingly long shapely legs for a witch her size.. Hermione reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, pulling it off. Her breasts were large and firm with dark areolas. She slipped off her knickers, revealing a curling chestnut bush. The witch turned around. She had a nice, round ass and flared hips. She walked into the bathroom, her buttocks shifting deliciously.

The Potions Master hissed despite himself. He had an erection. He craned his head around to look up at Raucous, who was staring at him.

"That was real?" he asked the bird in a slurred voice.

YES

"Shit," he said.

Raucous sent him the image of two ravens mating,

"No…no…no," the Potions Master said, his speech thick. "Won't do. Don't want her."

Raucous hopped down to the table and then on to the Potions Master's knee. He cocked his head at the tent in the dark wizard's robes for a moment, then blinked up at him.

"That's nothing. Physical reaction," the Potions Master said, setting the finished drink down and standing up. This made his erection more pronounced. He weaved a little.

"Should go to the brothel…" he said a bit drunkenly. But he headed for the bedroom.

Severus pulled out his wand and divestoed his clothing. Stark naked he fell face first into the bed, climbed up and pushed his face into the pillow. After a moment he raised his head, his face contorted in disgust.

"What the fuck?" he said.

His pillow smelled of fish.

The Potions Master sat up, picked up the pillow and squeezed it in his hands. He felt the small fish inside.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled, throwing the pillow out the bed and grabbing another, sniffing it thoroughly before plopping down on it face first. He soon rolled over to his back, because his erection had been pressing uncomfortably into his belly. Now it lay against him, pulsing hungrily.

"Damn it," he breathed.

Why did that bloody bird have to send him that image of Hermione undressing? He didn't need to see that.

In the study, Raucous felt the drunken Potions Master's anger towards him and flew up into the rafters, inching into the shadows in case the wizard came out blasting. The bird settled down, watching the bedroom door intently.

Severus lay there, the memory of Hermione naked stuck in his brain, his member throbbing against him. If he wasn't so lit he would have gone to the brothel for a blow job. But there was nothing he could do now but wait for sleep to come. He rolled to his side.

Damn that witch. Damn her.

* * *

The next morning as Hermione was heading for breakfast when she became aware of a presence behind her. She knew who it was instinctively and quickened her steps.

The Professor appeared beside her, scowling.

"I hope you don't think your little dramatic monologue had any effect on me, Miss Granger. It was just the spoutings of a naïve little witch who thinks everything in the world is black or white," he hissed at her.

The Potions Master felt awful and was out of Sober-up potion. Seeing Hermione worsened his mood. But he felt compelled to straighten her out, just in case she thought she had gained a victory last night.

The witch frowned.

"Of course it didn't have an effect. You're too steeped in self-pity to absorb the truth about yourself," Hermione said haughtily, looking up at the wizard with distaste.

She noticed his red-rimmed eyes, and his skin looked paler than usual.

"Looks like you decided to cuddle up with a bottle last night. That makes sense. It's as cold and hard as you are," Hermione said, picking up the pace. The Potions Master kept up easily.

"I know it was you who brought Raucous to me, hoping I would "open up" to you," he sneered at her. "Only a blindly optimistic little fool like you would think something like that possible. I wouldn't open up to you if you put me on a dissection table and autopsied me."

Hermione looked at him. She wondered how he knew about Raucous.

"You might not, but that sounds like something I'd be willing to try anyway," she retorted.

Severus looked at her. There was something different about the witch. She was…well…snarkier. He was not about to be outsnarked by a wretched little virgin.

"And if you thought flaunting your body around like that would have an effect on me, you were dead wrong. I thought it was a disgusting display. Quite pathetic really, " he said, frowning at her.

"So that's why you couldn't keep your eyes off my tits the entire time I was talking to you," she replied as they turned into the main hall.

"I was not looking at your tits," he claimed, scowling at the witch as his eyes helplessly swept over her breasts. He cursed himself. He only did it because she mentioned them.

"You were too looking at my tits," she declared, "I know when a wizard is looking at my tits, Severus, and you were."

On hearing his given name, the Potions Master looked at her blackly.

"And what is this 'Severus' business? I don't want you calling me by my given name. I am Professor to you," he snarled at her. "You are getting too familiar, Miss Granger."

"I am a full grown witch and currently on staff now. You are NOT my Professor, Severus. I'll call you what I want in private. You can't stop me. And I have plenty of other names for you, believe me," she said to him as they approached the main door, "I'll be happy to share them if you piss me off enough."

"I forbid you to use my given name!" he yelled at her as they entered the Great Hall. Everyone looked up at them.

"You have no right to forbid me to do anything, Severus," Hermione said in a low voice as they stalked up to the staff table. "As far as I'm concerned, you can take your nasty attitude and your irrational demands and go fuck yourself."

She mounted the dais and walked down to her seat, her nose in the air.

The Potions Master scowled after the disrespectful witch. Such foul words coming out of that supposedly innocent little mouth. Severus realized that by his actions he had inadvertently made Hermione more confrontational. She certainly wasn't cowering any longer when he verbally attacked her. The witch was giving as good as she got. He had the feeling that she would no longer take his mistreatment of her in the classroom either. One thing he knew for certain, she hadn't given up on him as a potential lover. She said she would wait for him to 'wake up from his self-imposed nightmare" or something similar.

His entire life was a nightmare. She had no idea what it was like to be him, or what it would be like to be involved with him. He wasn't a nice wizard at all, even in intimate situations with willing women he was a real bastard with them. He treated them all like prostitutes. Hermione in her innocence had no idea how he dominated women. One encounter with him and the witch would be ruined for life. Appealing as the idea of ruining the infuriating little witch was, he knew he needed to find a way to turn the witch off to him. His usual methods of driving people away wasn't working with her. Maybe he needed to try something else. Something more original.

He ordered his breakfast and looked down at the student tables. On Sundays the students were more lax, mixing more at the tables. Only the Slytherins kept their table rival-free. The other houses mixed, generally those who were dating out of house sat together, enjoying their meals. Severus eyed the mixed couples thoughtfully. Then he got an idea. Maybe Hermione would give up if she thought another female had an interest in him, an interest he seemed to return. That might work.

The Potions Master looked down the table at the witch. She was eating a cinnamon bun and drinking coffee. He studied her, and a thought came to him that was even more appealing than having another woman pretending to be interested in him. What if someone else were interested in her? Someone almost as dark as he was, but with far more personality. Someone who was actually quite successful with women? Someone right here at Hogwarts. Sure, the wizard he had in mind hadn't shown much interest in Hermione, but with the right amount of incentive, probably in galleons, he was sure the wizard would take the witch of his hands. He was a man of few scruples after all.

He stared down the table at the Dark Arts teacher, who was enjoying a stack of pancakes with sausage. He was a rather good-looking wizard, well-built. And then, there were those eyes that witches seemed to go gaga over. DA teacher had a bit of a reputation as a troublemaker, getting into duels with jealous husbands and such, but obviously Hermione had a thing for the bad boy type…she was trying to court Severus after all. The Potions Master studied the wizard for a while. He was almost sure he could get him to court Hermione. Then his troubles would be over. The wizard was an expert at seducing witches. He would probably have Hermione popped and bedded inside of a month. Then, she'd be on her own and the Potions Master would be free of her for good.

Thinking he might have a viable plan, Severus finished his breakfast and his third cup of black coffee, feeling in better spirits. Hermione stalked by him, her nose still in the air and exited the Great Hall. The Potions Master smirked after her. She had no idea what was in store for her if this idea of his worked.

* * *

Hermione walked toward the dungeons. She was a little elated about how she had handled the Potions Master this morning. She gave him a bit of his own snarkiness back, and found she liked putting the wizard in his place. He needed that. He'd been getting away with cruel remarks for far too long. He had everyone so frightened of him, no one would challenge him, with the exception of Albus and Minerva. Now he could add her to the list.

She had hoped that something she said last night had sunk in. She was of the mind that some of it did, but the Potions Master wasn't about to admit she had him pegged. He was an expert at deluding himself as well as others. But she saw right through him. The Potions Master was a slave to his own fears. He didn't want to give his heart because he was afraid of being hurt…that was the crux of the matter. But Hermione would never hurt him, not purposely. She felt he had been hurt enough, and in fact was still being hurt. She didn't care what he said, no one liked to be treated like a pariah, not even him, though it was mostly his own fault. He couldn't blame it on his being a deatheater.

Hell, Lucius Malfoy acted suave, debonair and was quite popular, and he was the worst deatheater there was. He still mingled with society and for the most part, was well-liked by those who didn't know his true affiliations. The truth had come out about him, but using his charisma, and a lot of galleons, he squashed the rumors and was considered one of the wizarding world's most upstanding citizens. Hermione felt sick to the stomach when she thought of it. Lucius had cornered her at a Ministry function a year ago, and tried to get her to accompany him to his mansion for a night of 'unbridled passion"

"I can smell a virgin ready to be made a woman," he had said to her as he trapped her in a corner, both hands pressed on the walls around her and leaning quite close.

His gray eyes had a coldness in them that made her quiver in fear. Lucius mistook it for desire and kissed her. He got a good slap in the face for that. The look on his face made Hermione afraid he would strike her. He would have too, if Harry hadn't walked up and rescued her. The young Auror saw her slap Malfoy and he hurried right over, glaring at the wizard as he took Hermione's arm. Lucius had frowned after them. But that was her last run-in with the evil wizard. He was a real piece of work. No wonder his son Draco was such an asshole.

But back to Severus. If Lucius could operate in wizarding society, so could the Potions Master. But he wasn't willing to try.

Hermione sighed. Why couldn't she have been attracted to someone more accessible, someone who would respond to her affections? Why? Because that would be too easy, that's why. Part of her attraction to the dark wizard was the fact that he was so untouchable. Getting Severus Snape was a challenge, and she loved a challenge. Even if it were dark, snarky and hid out in the dungeons all day.

She arrived at her rooms, opened the door and entered. She was going to take a nice, long bath.

* * *

Severus lingered until the DA teacher finished his breakfast and exited the staff room. Severus quickly rose and followed him.

As the wizard headed for his rooms in the Dark Arts corridor, the Potions Master called out to him.

"Mr. Delaluci?"

The blonde wizard turned, his violet eyes on the dark wizard gliding toward him. His eyes telescoped, the black pupils becoming large for a moment, then returning to normal.

"Yeah, Snape?" he replied, watching the Potions Master approach. He and the bat of the dungeons rarely ever spoke to each other, and he was curious as to what the wizard could possibly want with him.

Severus winced at the informal way Marcus addressed him. But that was the way the wizard was. He stopped in front of him.

"Mr. Delaluci, I was wondering if I might have a word with you about a situation I'm facing," Severus said evenly.

Marcus' eyebrows rose.

"And what would your situation possibly have to do with me, Professor? I barely know you," Marcus replied, looking the wizard over.

"It could have everything to do with you, if you'll give me a moment of your time. It could be quite…profitable," Severus purred.

Marcus' eyes lit up. Profitable? Now that was interesting. He barely made enough at Hogwarts to cruise the bars on the weekends. He needed money.

"Profitable? Now you're talking my language, Snape. Come on down to my office and have a sit down. Then you can tell me what you have in mind," Marcus said, gesturing toward his office.

"My pleasure Mr. Delaluci," Severus said silkily.

The two wizards walked down the corridor, Severus' brain working overtime. He just had to enlist the wizard's aid in distracting Hermione.

Then his life could return to normal.

* * *

Marcus opened the door to the Dark Arts office and entered, followed by Severus, who took the comfortable armchair in front of Marcus' desk. Obviously he treated his visitors much better than Severus, who had a hard, small and rather splintery wooden chair in front of his desk, made that way to make visitors uncomfortable and hopefully leave quickly. It had never worked on Hermione however. She would sit on her backpack, the little chit.

Marcus walked around his desk and sat down. He looked at Severus consideringly.

"All right, Snape. Clue me in, mate. What is this about?" he asked the black-eyed wizard.

"Are you familiar with Hermione Granger, Mr. Delaluci?" Severus asked him.

Marcus thought a minute.

"Ah, yes. A little bookish piece of fluff that's been floating between classrooms all year," he replied.

For some reason Marcus' description of Hermione rankled the Potions Master a bit. He shrugged it off.

Hermione was pretty enough to catch Marcus' eye, but too smart. Bedding a woman like that required breaking through all that mind first, before getting to the good stuff. It was just too much work. Marcus preferred witches who were empty-headed and randy.

"Well, I have a problem with the witch. A problem I am hoping a wizard of your talent can help me with," the Potions Master said smoothly, and he proceeded to tell Marcus of Hermione's attraction to him and what he would like the violet-eyed wizard to do. When he was finished, Marcus was silent for a while. Then he leaned back in his chair and eyed the Potions Master.

"Let me get this straight. Hermione has been saving herself for you, and wants to you to pop her cherry. But you don't want to," he said to Severus.

Severus scowled, "Actually it's a little more involved than that, but yes, you have the gist of it."

Marcus looked at him.

"You know, she's not a bad looking little witch," he mused, "I don't see why you just don't shag her and get it out of her system. That would be the easiest thing to do."

"Because I don't want to, Mr. Delaluci," Severus seethed. The wizard was over-simplifying matters. "I despise the witch. I've told her I don't want her but she continues to pursue me. I need you to divert her attentions. Will you help me?"

Marcus tapped his fingers on the desk, considering this.

"Well, I don't know. She's a bookworm. Those types are really difficult to unthaw. Plus she's a virgin. I haven't popped a cherry in years. That's even more work. Not only to I have to get her to loosen up, I have to go through all that 'I'm scared' and 'be gentle' shit if I do get her in bed," Marcus said.

Severus looked at Marcus. He needed to give the wizard more incentive.

"Mr. Delaluci, would you happen to have a pensieve?" he asked the wizard.

"Yeah, I do. Hold on a moment," Marcus said, rising and walking into his classroom. He returned with a small black bowl. He slid it across his desk to Severus, who withdrew his wand and pulled several silver strands from his head and deposited them into the pensieve. When he was finished, Severus slid the bowl back to Marcus.

"I think you should take a look at that, Mr. Delaluci. It might help you make up your mind," the Potions Master said smoothly.

Marcus stuck his finger in the bowl. In a few seconds his eyebrows lifted, then his violet eyes started to telescope slightly as his breathing quickened. Severus watched his reaction. It was a tiny bit unsettling.

Finally, Marcus removed his finger from the bowl, and stared at Severus as if he were crazy.

"Damn. And you don't want to hit that?" he breathed at the wizard, "Tell me something, Snape. Are you batting for the other team?"

Marcus had just witnessed Severus's memory of Hermione undressing, given to him by Raucous. The witch was small, but very, very shapely. Severus scowled at his insinuation.

"No, Mr. Delaluci. I am not gay," he said stiffly.

"Well, then you are some kind of monk or something. There's no way I'd pass up shagging that witch if she offered herself to me. You must be into self-denial, self-punishment or something," the blonde wizard observed.

"What I am into is myself, Mr. Delaluci. I don't need a witch in my life," Severus seethed, becoming irritated now. He didn't need to be analyzed by the wizard. He needed him to take Hermione off his hands.

Marcus shook his head.

"Well, the whole thing doesn't make much sense to me, but I tell you what. I like what I saw, and enjoy small witches. You can do a lot with them physically, and they're usually screamers. I love a screamer," he said, his violet eyes telescoping for a moment before he focused on the Potions Master again. "You've got your wizard, Snape. I'll shag her so good she'll forget all about you, believe me. Now let's talk galleons."

Severus felt a little unpleasant tightening in his belly when the wizard said he'd make Hermione forget all about him, but the Potions Master shrugged that feeling off as well. They went over the details of payment. Marcus would get half up front and the rest when he bedded Hermione successfully.

"You know," Marcus said, "I'm probably going to break her heart. I generally don't sleep with the same witch twice. It gives them the idea that I care. Which I don't. I'm strictly about the hunt and the kill. What happens to the body afterwards isn't my concern."

Severus looked at the wizard with a bit of distaste. But he himself was hardly any better.

"She'll get over it," Severus said sourly.

He wasn't sure if Hermione would, but a lot of witches went through abandonment by wizards they thought cared about them. Anyway, it wasn't his problem. If the witch opened her legs for the blonde wizard, she deserved what she got.

"All right then. Now, how well do you know the witch personally?" he asked the Potions Master.

"I taught her for seven years," he said shortly.

"Oh, she was your student. She probably had the hots for you for quite a while. Usually they get stuck on a wizard in their sixth or seventh year. I've got a couple of young witches panting after me right now. And I tell you Professor, taking a student can be a wonderful thing."

Severus' eyebrows rose.

"You mean to tell me, Mr. Delaluci, that you've indulged yourself with your students?" Severus said, disbelief in his voice.

"If they aren't virgins, hell yes. Right in the classroom most of the time. My desk has seen a lot of action these past three years. Most were the age of consent," he replied, smiling wickedly.

"Most?" Severus asked, scowling a little. The wizard was a pig.

"One or two were almost there, but not quite. Still they wanted it, so…I obliged them. It's hard to resist a curvy little student petting your tool through your robes while begging you to shag her."

Here Marcus' eyes narrowed a bit.

"Most of them are Slytherins, you know. The girls from that house are something else. Not ashamed to ask for what they want. And gods, what they want." Marcus confided, knowing this bit of information would piss the Potions Master off.

He was the Slytherin head of house after all. Learning that Marcus was laying wand to the young women he was supposed to protect had to rankle him. It did. But since Severus had enlisted the help of the randy wizard, he didn't want to ruin the deal. So he rose stiffly.

"You can drop by my rooms this afternoon for the first half of your payment," Severus said rather coldly.

The iciness in his voice wasn't lost on Marcus, who grinned. He enjoyed rankling people. The dour Potions Master made the perfect victim. Marcus wouldn't mind dueling the wizard. He looked formidable. Rumor had it the wizard was a deatheater. Looking at him, Marcus didn't doubt it…but that didn't faze him a bit. Marcus was a former Eradicator, part of an elite and secret force that served as Ministry assassins. Most of his targets were political in nature, people the Ministry wanted to "go away." He'd brutalized and wiped out entire families, raped daughters and wives to send messages, things of that nature.

A nosy reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter blew the top off of the clandestine group, forcing the Ministry to quickly disband the Eradicators, leaving them to fend for themselves. Many of them were killed by the surviving families of those who they had slaughtered under Ministry directives. Marcus left the country and spent a number of years as a Mercenary for Gringotts banks, destroying villages, killing natives and claiming territories in the bank's name. Finally, tired of all the bloodshed, he returned to England and tried to make an honest living. No one ever came after him.

He wasn't doing too well when a tall, thin, bearded wizard with half-moon glasses showed up at his flat one day and asked him if he'd like to teach at Hogwarts. When Marcus told him he had never taught before or even gone to university, the old man dismissed that, saying he had life experience that would serve him just as well. It turned out he was a pretty good teacher. He had used the Dark Arts almost his whole life, and knew quite a bit about it that the books didn't tell. Albus Dumbledore had a gift of picking the right wizards for the job. Marcus knew all about the supposed curse on the DA position, but had been at Hogwarts three years now. He believed he was already cursed because of all the blood on his hands, so the DA curse didn't affect him. He might have been right.

Marcus was interesting in another way. One of his ancestors was a dragon, and the wizard had been born with two attributes that hadn't shown up in his line in over a thousand years. One was his violet eyes. He could telescope them, shifting the pupils so wide, his eyes seemed to become completely black. This gave him the ability to see in total darkness. His eyes also telescoped painfully when he was in the presence of dark magic.

Marcus' other attribute was more pleasure-oriented. He could physically adjust the size of his organ between human and dragon-sized. Not that he ever used it at its full potential, but it made him one hell of a lover, particularly when he increased its size mid-stroke. Severus had chosen one hell of a wizard to seduce Hermione.

"I'll be there with bells on," Marcus said to Severus, "This afternoon about four."

Marcus started to offer the wizard his hand, but thought better of it. He didn't like the look in the wizard's eyes. Not that he was frightened of the Professor. Hell, he'd like a good fight to be honest. But he was wary. Very wary. It was the assassin in him that put him on point. They were both dangerous men. Dangerous men had to be careful around each other. There was always something to prove.

"Good day, then, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said as he exited the office.

"See you, Snape," Marcus replied, sitting back down at his desk. He needed to start planning how to get to the witch. When he stopped by Snape's later, he'd get the entire lowdown on her from the dark wizard. Once he knew what she liked, he would become what she liked.

Once he became what she liked, he'd shag her. Snape wouldn't have to worry about the witch wanting him again once he got through with her.

* * *

Severus told Marcus all he knew about Hermione's likes and dislikes which he was surprised to discover he knew quite a lot about. He even knew her favorite scent and sandwich. She was very into politics, and had a preference for those who were socially conscious and had strong opinions about Voldemort. Marcus didn't give a damn about Voldemort. If things got bad, he'd just leave the country again putting distance between him and the Dark Lord's influence. As far as he was concerned he did his duty when he served the Ministry all those years. But, in order to woo Hermione, he'd put up a good front.

Hermione was also an easy touch for a sob story. A rough upbringing was sure to move her heart. Well, Marcus had no problem there. He had been orphaned at a young age, shuffled about from foster home to foster home until he escaped to live on the street, and was on his way to juvenile prison for hexing some young wizards who were tormenting him, when he was given the option to join the Eradicators. He wouldn't tell the witch that part however, unless necessary, then he would water it down significantly.

Of course, the witch appreciated intelligence. Marcus in his normal state was rather rough around the edges, but he was no slouch in the brains department. His role as an assassin required him to be well read about a variety of subjects because he was often required to infiltrate the circle of friends of a target, and then kill him or her when in a position of trust. So he was quite adaptable in every situation and could act cultured when required to. The wizard knew how to play a role convincingly. Hermione would never divine his true intentions toward her until after he had succeeded and left her alone.

The Professor insisted on weekly updates of the wizard's progress with the witch, including details. He was paying good money after all, and told himself he wanted simply to know how well his investment was going. Marcus balked at this at first, then decided the Potions Master was entitled to know how the seduction was going.

Marcus' first act was to make an appointment to talk to the Headmaster about Hermione spending some time in the Dark Arts class as his assistant. Actually he didn't know why the witch wasn't helping him as she did Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape. Didn't he count as a staff member too? True he wasn't a professor, but he did all right. He felt a bit snubbed to be honest. And that only added fuel to his fire concerning the witch. So, she thought he wasn't good enough to help eh? He was good enough in other areas, she could be sure of that.

Actually, Hermione chose to work with Professors she knew. Marcus had been hired after she left Hogwarts, so she didn't know the wizard. She liked dabbling in the Dark Arts theoretically, and wouldn't have minded assisting if she had been more familiar with the teacher. As it was, she had her three classes, so didn't think any more about it.

Albus explained to Marcus that Hermione was only required to assist three staff members, though if he asked her, she might be willing to assist him as well. It would be more experience after all. This suited Marcus just fine. It gave him the opportunity to talk to the witch one on one with an actual purpose. He could feel her out then, and decide how to make his move.

In the meantime, Hermione and Severus continued their private war, the Potions Master sniping at her every chance he got, and Hermione telling him off on every single occasion, except in the classroom. In those cases she found other ways to get him back, such as hexing the drawers on his desk so the fronts came off when he tried to open them, weakening his chair so it collapsed when he sat down, clogging up all his quills so he had nothing to write with in class…small things like that. She was the epitome of innocence when these annoyances occurred.

Raucous wasn't spared either. Hermione got him really good when she conjured an excellent illusion of an open window in the dungeon corridor, including the scent of fresh air and a slight breeze. Severus tried to stop the bird from soaring out of it, knowing there was no way a window could be in the dungeons, but Raucous tried anyway and was knocked out cold.

Raucous, on the other hand, shit on Hermione every chance he got, lying in wait in the dungeon hall shadows, then swooping down on her, dropping his load and winging away in a zigzag pattern so she couldn't hex him.

Severus had a small floo placed in the owlery and charmed his study fireplace to grant the bird access in and out anytime he wanted to leave the dungeons. Raucous also delivered messages and packages for the Potions Master as well. The bird really was quite a help to him as well as an entertaining companion. The bird hated Hermione and kept the Professor chortling as he sent image after image of Hermione in horrible situations, one of the worst being the witch engaged in sex with a very randy hippogriff.

This was after the witch had placed the illusion of a thick ham sandwich over a huge mud hole right outside the main doors when she saw the bird exit the owlery for an afternoon flight. Naturally, when Raucous saw the sandwich, he dove for it and landed right in the puddle. He was covered with so much mud he couldn't fly, and had to caw at the main doors until someone heard him and let him in, then hop down the long corridor to the Professor's rooms and raise hell until the Potions Master heard him and let him in. He took one look at the mud-covered raven and knew what happened. Still, he had to ask.

"Hermione?" the Professor asked the raven.

Raucous looked up at him and clipped his beak angrily.

YES. BITCH.

The bedraggled bird sent these bitter words to Severus as he hopped past, leaving little drops of dried mud behind. The Professor couldn't help smirking. Hermione was proving more and more that she would have done well in Slytherin house. Who would have thought the witch was so vindictive?

A week had passed before Marcus made his first move. It was a Saturday morning, right after breakfast. Hermione was leaving the Great Hall and had just exited through the staff doors, when Marcus followed her. Severus watched him surreptiously. So he was finally going for the witch. It was about time.

"Ah, Miss Granger," Marcus called.

Hermione stopped and turned around. Her amber eyes washed over the wizard.

"Yes Mr. Delaluci?" she answered. The wizard walked up to her.

"I was hoping to steal a moment of your time," he said, smiling at the witch.

Hermione looked at the wizard. They had never spoke until this very moment. It wasn't that they ignored each other purposely. Marcus would often nod a greeting at her when their paths crossed. There was just no reason for a conversation. Hermione looked up at him. He was tall, broad shouldered and had the most amazing eyes. She had never noticed that before. Violet eyes. How strange.

"How can I help you, Mr. Delaluci?" she asked him.

"I don't want to hold you up, Miss Granger. How about I walk with you as we talk?" he said.

Well, that was considerate.

"Certainly, Mr. Delaluci," she replied as she started walking. The wizard had to shorten his stride as he walked beside the witch.

"First a question," Marcus said smoothly, "Have I done something to offend you, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped. Why would he ask her that?

"No, Mr. Delaluci. You've never done anything for me to take offense at. Why do you ask?" she replied her brow furrowed.

"Because you don't assist me as you do the other teachers. I thought I might have done something that made you avoid me," he said, looking at her intensely.

Hermione sighed with relief.

"Oh no, Mr. Delaluci. It's just that I have the three classes I require for my credits. It has nothing to do with you personally," she said.

They started walking again, turning down the dungeon corridor.

"I see," he said. Then he fell silent for a moment. Hermione looked at him.

"Is there something you want, Mr. Delaluci?" she asked him.

The wizard looked at her, remembering her naked in the pensieve. Did he want something? Oh yes.

"I was wondering if you might consider assisting me with the DA classes. All of them are rather large and I find myself stretched to my limit sometimes. Between marking papers, demonstrating magic, overseeing the students and testing, I'm worn out. I really could use some help," he said.

Actually, he was telling the truth. He did have large classes.

Hermione looked at him. If she helped him, that would be more experience under her belt. She could handle it.

"How many times a week?" she asked him.

"Whenever it is convenient for you. I need help all the time. Anytime you could show up would be fine," he said.

Hermione considered this as they stopped in front of her rooms door.

"All right Mr. Delaluci, I'll be happy to assist you. Just bring me a copy of your class schedule and I'll work you in," she said smiling at him.

The wizard smiled back broadly. He was quite handsome, but not too much so.

"I appreciate that, Miss Granger, and please, call me Marcus," he said, his violet eyes telescoping at her. Hermione gasped.

"What did you just do with your eyes?" she asked him, staring into his face.

"What? This?" Marcus said, telescoping his eyes slowly so they turned completely black, then returning them to normal.

"How do you do that?" Hermione asked him. That was abnormal. No human pupil could enlarge to that size.

Marcus folded his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door and looked down at the witch.

"It has to do with an ancestor of mine. It seemed he kidnapped a village virgin that happened to be my great grandmother many, many times removed, and took a great liking to her. A very great liking," the wizard said.

"And who was your ancestor?" Hermione asked, very interested.

Marcus hesitated a bit for effect.

"Well, I don't know his name. I just know he was a dragon," he replied, watching for her reaction.

"You're a crossbreed," Hermione said, her amber eyes wide at this implication. Marcus scowled at her a bit.

"I am mostly human. The dragon blood in my family was largely watered down, but by some twist of fate I was born with my ancestor's attributes. First one in a thousand years. I don't classify myself as a crossbreed, Miss Granger. To do so would relegate me to less than a second-class citizen, and I would have no rights under current human wizarding laws. I wouldn't be allowed to work in any area where I was in contact with other humans, I wouldn't be able to vote or to marry. I wouldn't be allowed to travel. I wouldn't even be allowed a wand. I would fall under the jurisdiction of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and be in the same position as house elves and werewolves. You know how few rights they have," he said meaningfully.

"Yes, I do," Hermione said.

She had in her younger years attempted to champion the rights of house elves, trying to get them fair wages and time off. The elves were uncooperative, preferring to stay as they were. And she knew Remus' situation. He could hardly find employment anywhere but the most menial jobs. And even then he was let go.

"If I were to claim my heritage, they would attempt to take my rights away, my very manhood. And I assure you, Miss Granger, I am as much, if not more of a man as the next wizard," he said in a low, passionate voice, "I would fight to the death to preserve my rights to live as a free wizard.

Hermione felt a little thrill go through her when the wizard said this. She hadn't known he was so…so interesting. She had to know more about him.

At this moment, Severus walked past the couple. His black eyes swept over them as he passed, noting Marcus leaning against the wall and Hermione staring up at him in what seemed to be fascination. Was it that easy? She didn't even seem to notice him pass. Marcus nodded slightly however.

The Potions Master stopped outside his door.

He heard Hermione say, "Mr. Del…I mean Marcus, I would love to hear more about your family history if you have time. Maybe we could do lunch later? Or tomorrow?"

The blonde wizard smiled at her.

"I'd be delighted to have lunch with you tomorrow, Miss Granger," he said smoothly.

"Call me Hermione," she replied, smiling, "We can have lunch in the astronomy tower. No one will disturb us there during the day. Say twelve noon?"

"That's fine," he said, telescoping his eyes at her again.

"Wonderful. And I'll bring lunch. What do you like to eat?" she asked him.

Marcus looked at the witch so intensely her stomach felt a little queasy.

"I'm not hard to please," he said softly, "Surprise me."

"All right, I will," Hermione said. She fumbled at the door. It wouldn't open.

"Allow me," Marcus said, withdrawing his wand, "Alohamora."

The door opened. Hermione felt stupid.

"Of course it was locked," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'm very good at opening doors," Marcus said, looking down at the witch.

Severus still hovered outside the door, listening to Marcus work on the witch. He had to admit the wizard was smooth. Almost too smooth. He had been with her a little more than ten minutes and the witch had already invited him to lunch with her alone in the astronomy tower.

"All right then, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow. Twelve sharp," she said, entering her rooms.

"I'll bring my schedule," Marcus replied, "Goodbye for now, Hermione."

"Goodbye, Marcus," the witch said, closing the door.

Marcus stood there a moment looking at the door. That had been easy. Then his violet eyes fell on Snape, who was standing in front of his office door, looking at the wizard. Marcus smirked at him, turned and sauntered up the dungeon hallway, whistling.

Severus let himself into his office, then into his study. It was only about ten in the morning, but he wanted a drink. He fixed himself a shot of firewhiskey and dropped into the armchair before the fire. Hermione was a naïve little twit. Couldn't she see through the wizard? No, of course she couldn't. That's why Severus had hired him in the first place. He was a master of seduction.

He tossed down the firewhiskey and set the shot glass down on the table. What had the wizard said to Hermione that made her invite him to lunch like that? And how did they get on a first name basis so quickly?

Severus caught himself. He didn't need to question this. All he needed was for Marcus to get results, and he was doing that, just as he said he would. The Professor just didn't realize he could move so quickly. Well, that was what he wanted, right? For the wizard to bed the witch and get her out of his hair once and for all as soon as possible.

Yes, that was what he wanted.

Wasn't it?

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. More to come. 


	2. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 2

Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 2

Severus dozed off and had an erotic dream. But it wasn't about him. It was about Marcus and Hermione. They were in a bedroom and Marcus was slowly removing Hermione's clothing as the witch stared up at him. After he undressed her, he helped her into the bed, then undressed himself and joined her, rolling on top of the witch and kissing her passionately.

Severus groaned in the armchair as he watched the wizard lift the witch's legs to his shoulders and drive into her, Hermione arching up and screaming, presumably from being deflowered. He watched as the wizard shagged the witch almost brutally, came and rolled off her. Hermione was sobbing. Marcus then left the bed, scourgified the blood off himself, dressed, said something to her by way of thanks and left the room, leaving the crying witch alone in the bed. She rolled over and curled up in a fetal position. The dream ended.

Severus suddenly awoke and rubbed his hand over his face, not knowing how he felt about the dream. One thing was certain, it hadn't been arousing at all. It was all very cold and clinical in a way. Severus had imagined that Hermione would at least enjoy having sex with the wizard, but in the dream, Marcus had kissed her, then penetrated her and left her crying. There was no foreplay, no caresses, nothing. Severus wasn't exactly Valentino in the sack for the most part, he hadn't taken time out with a woman since his first love, but he figured that something more could have been done to make the witch enjoy the act. It was Hermione's first time after all.

Still, it was just a dream. Plus, he had nothing to do with how Marcus would take Hermione. His job was to distract her, shag her and make her forget about him. But if that dream was predictive, Severus had no doubt that she could forget about all men as a result of the blonde wizard's treatment of her. He didn't want Hermione to end up frigid, or hating all men. He just wanted her to get her mind and hormones off him.

He'd have to talk to Marcus about this and make sure he wouldn't so blatantly mistreat the witch. Marcus probably wouldn't take the intrusion on his method of operation well, but despite his dark nature, Severus did have somewhat of a conscience. Not a large one, but he had enough guilt concerning lives he had a hand in destroying because of his service to the Dark Lord. It was his elixir that kept the despot alive and powerful after all. He didn't want to add Hermione to those ever-increasing numbers.

He sat up in the armchair.

"Raucous!" he called, wondering if the bird was in the study or out winging about Hogwarts. A squawk rang out from overhead and the raven dropped down, landing on the table next to the armchair. He cawed a greeting to the Potions Master.

"Raucous, I need you to do something for me tomorrow. I want you to spy on Miss Granger," he said, "She's having lunch with Mr. Delaluci and I want to know what transpires between them."

Raucous stood up proudly and cawed assent. He would be happy to spy on the witch. He hoped he'd see something incriminating.

"Good," Severus said, petting the bird, "They are going to lunch in the astronomy tower at noon tomorrow. You'll need to get there before they do and situate yourself in the rafters, and send me what you see and hear. You can do that, can't you?"

YES

The Potions Master gave the useful bird a thin smile, then looked at the clock. It was lunchtime.

Severus stood up.

"Care to accompany me to lunch?" he asked the bird. In answer, Raucous hopped on to the Potions Master's shoulder. They exited the rooms and started up the corridor.

They heard a door close behind them. Raucous looked behind and saw Hermione following, also on her way to lunch. He opened his beak threateningly as he glared at her. In response, Hermione narrowed her eyes at the bird and drew out her wand, holding it at her side as she walked. If the bird launched himself at her, he'd be more than sorry.

Severus knew Hermione was walking behind him, and slowed his stride. Hermione noticed this, and sped up, intending on passing the Potions Master. When she drew alongside him, Severus annoyingly matched her pace. She couldn't out walk the wizard. His legs were too long. Raucous fluttered to Severus' other shoulder, eyeing the witch's wand warily. Severus glanced down at her and saw the drawn wand.

"Really Miss Granger, must you stalk the halls as if spoiling for a duel?" he commented.

In answer, Hermione looked at Raucous, who clipped his beak at her nastily.

"I just want to be prepared if that motley feather ball tries to dive bomb me like he usually does. I'm tired of cleaning bird shit out of my hair," she said, scowling at Raucous.

The bird made a noise that sounded like a chuckle.

The Potions Master hesitated, then said, "I noticed you cozying up to Mr. Delaluci this morning."

"Marcus happens to be a very fascinating wizard. He's descended from a dragon. I find that absolutely intriguing. He's clearly the most interesting wizard at Hogwarts," she gushed.

Severus fought back the urge to remind Hermione that dragons had a taste for virgins, but that would open up a whole other jar of flubberworms. He wouldn't tip Marcus' hand.

"I suppose you find those purple orbs of his fascinating as well," the Potions Master said, rather sullenly. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"You're jealous!" she accused him with glee. "You think I find him attractive, and it pisses you off!"

Hermione laughed at the sour-faced wizard.

"Don't be absurd. I don't give a niffler's ass if you find that wizard attractive. I want you to find him attractive, then you could retract your claws and stop clinging to the hope that I'll ever want you," he snarled at her.

Hermione looked at him soberly.

"So, you're telling me you wouldn't care one bit if I gave what I've been saving for you to him," she asked him, looking into his eyes.

Severus scowled at her.

"No. I wouldn't give a damn if you shagged him or anybody else. I wish you would and stop dangling your virginity in front of me like bait. I'm not going to bite, Miss Granger!"

Hermione frowned at him, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You're a fucking ass, Severus Snape!" she screamed at him and ran down the corridor, Raucous cawing after her in birdie laughter. She turned into the main hall. Her vision blurred, she slowed and put her wand back in her pocket.

Maybe she should just give up like he said. He didn't want her. He didn't appreciate what she was offering him. He didn't want to be happy. He didn't want to be her first. He didn't want anything to do with her. Suddenly she stopped walking. She was tired of the fighting, of him stepping all over her heart. She thought he was worth it, worth the struggle, worth fighting for. She realized he wasn't.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was giving up.

The Potions Master rounded the corner and saw Hermione standing in the hall. She looked at him, an expression of defeat on her face. He went to walk by her. She stepped in front of him.

"Severus, wait. I have something to say to you," she said.

"Other than I'm a fucking ass?" he inquired snarkily.

Then he looked at Hermione closely. It seemed like the light had gone out of her eyes. They were wide and dark as she looked at him. He got a cold feeling in his stomach.

"Yes. I just want to say, you win. I'm giving up. I realize that you really don't want me and I'm saving myself for no good reason. You can't feel anything for anyone, and I was a fool to believe that you could. I was an idiot for thinking I could make a wizard like you happy. That you could make me happy," she said softly.

She took a strengthening breath.

"So, you don't have to worry about me trying to seduce you, or throwing myself at you, or even wanting you any longer. Things die every day. My feelings for you will die too. If they don't on their own, there are potions that can kill them permanently. I imagine you wouldn't have a problem brewing one for me if I need it, would you?"

The Professor slowly shook his head.

"Then I suggest you do that, and put it away for me. I've wanted to be with you for years, and I can't expect those feelings to go away overnight. I'll come to you if I need it. But from this point forward, you don't have to worry about me loving you anymore. You can live your miserable, loveless, joyless life in peace from here on out," she said. "No more fighting, arguing or retaliations."

She looked at the bird on his shoulder, who was watching the witch with his head cocked.

"At least you have Raucous. He's a kindred spirit. You'll be happy together. I did that much for you at least," she said, then turned and walked into the Great Hall without looking back.

Severus blinked after her. Was he free? Was he truly free of her? Yes! The gods had heard his plea. The witch had given up. Probably for the first time in her life, she was a failure. He finally got through to her.

He walked into the Great Hall, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He looked up at the dais. Hermione was seated, sticking her fork half-heartedly into her salad. She didn't look up. Down the table a ways, sat Marcus, who nodded at him.

Marcus. He had to tell the blonde wizard his services were no longer necessary. That the siege was over, and he had been victorious. Of course he would let Marcus keep the money for services rendered. He was tantamount in the downfall of Hermione Granger in a way. It was Severus' unconcern about her fucking the wizard that finally broke her. If Marcus had not approached the witch, Severus wouldn't have been able to shoot her down.

* * *

After supper, Severus stopped Marcus in the hall. 

"I have good news, Mr. Delaluci. Your services are no longer needed. The witch has told me she will desist in her pursuit of me. It's over. Of course, you may keep the money I've given you. You did help to bring this about," the Potions Master said.

Marcus looked at him a moment.

"Well, Professor, I'm happy for you," he said slowly, "And even more happy for me."

Severus frowned at the wizard.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

"Well, if Hermione has given up on you, I imagine it is because you said something to her that made her realize her love was wasted on you. She's going to need…comforting. Women in her position are ripe for the pickings. They want someone to hold them, comfort them, make them feel better. Her inexperience ought to make her very easy to shag at this point in time," Marcus said.

Severus scowled at him.

"Surely you don't mean to continue to pursue her, Mr. Delaluci?" Severus said, his voice a bit raw.

"I most certainly do. I want what I saw in that pensieve, Snape. You might not appreciate that sweet body, but I sure do. I'd do her without your money. And I intend to," the wizard said, "I haven't washed blood off my tool in a long, long time. I believe I'm overdue."

Severus looked at the wizard. He was even more of a pig than the dark wizard had imagined. He still intended to take the witch. He wouldn't have even noticed her if Severus hadn't hired him. The Potions Master glared at the wizard for a moment.

Marcus noticed his glare. The Potions Master was definitely sending mixed signals. He didn't want the witch, but it seemed he didn't want anyone else to have her either.

"You're all right with this, aren't you Snape? I mean you didn't want her, and she's finally written you off. It's only right another bloke takes a shot at her. She's gorgeous after all, and I've got a hell of a good chance of shagging her," he said, smiling at the wizard lasciviously.

"You can do what you want to her, Mr. Delaluci. She was a concern to me only because of her hopeless pursuit," Severus said evenly.

Marcus rubbed his hands together.

"You have no idea what I'm going to do to her, now that it's open season and I'm not under contract," he remarked, "I'll see you later, Snape."

With that, Marcus walked off toward his rooms. Severus walked in the other direction, his eyes shifting back and forth as he thought about what Marcus intended.

Shit. It wasn't his problem.

Raucous squawked on the Potions Master's shoulder and sent him an image of Marcus and Hermione eating lunch, followed by a question mark. The bird wanted to know if Severus still wanted him to spy on them.

"No, Raucous. It's no longer necessary. Miss Granger is no longer a problem," he replied to the raven.

Severus headed back towards his rooms. It was early, but he was going to get good and drunk.

He had nothing better to do now.

* * *

At about ten o'clock at night, Hermione heard a knock on her door. She had been sitting in her study reading, trying to keep her mind off of the Potions Master. She had cried a few buckets worth of tears and was all cried out now. She had to get back on track. 

"Who is it?" she called.

"Severus," an unfamiliar voice answered her. It sounded like the Potions Master, but it didn't

Hermione didn't answer. What did he want now?

"Hermione, open the door. I have something for you," the Potions Master said with a slight slur as he leaned against the door with one hand.

Hermione still didn't answer him.

"Please," he said.

This made Hermione sit up. He had actually said please. Something was going on here. Grabbing her wand in case Raucous was with him, she walked to the door and stood in front of it.

"I'm not going to leave until you open the door," the Potions Master said thickly. Hermione realized he was drunk. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door, lifting her wand and pointing it at the wizard. He looked at the tip of it cross-eyed.

"Going to hex me, Miss Granger?" he asked her, his bloodshot eyes looking into hers. He had a bowl in his hand. He held it out.

"Here," he said.

Hermione took the bowl. It was a pensieve. The silver liquid swirled as if it had a life of its own.

"What is this?" she asked him.

"Truth," the Professor replied, moving away from the door. Before she closed it, Hermione heard him say in a low, slurred voice that she was obviously not meant to hear, "I was desperate. I'm sorry."

Then there was a loud thump, a curse, then the sound of a door closing.

Hermione looked down at the pensieve.

Desperate?

She closed the door and walked back into the room. She stopped by the armchair and set the pensieve carefully down on the table. She sat in the chair and stared at it for a good half an hour. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what was in it. The fact that the Professor was drunk when he brought it to her made her worry about the contents. Anything could be in there.

But she had to know.

She took a deep breath, then stuck her finger in the bowl and found herself in the Dark Arts office, standing behind Severus as he spoke to Marcus. She listened to their conversation.

"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. She continued to listen.

_"I think you should take a look at that, Mr. Delaluci. It might help you make up your mind._"

Marcus stuck his finger in the bowl, and his expression changed. He licked his lips. Impulsively, Hermione rushed forward and stuck her finger in the bowl. She didn't know if she could view a pensieve in a pensieve, but she thought she might be able to. She was. It was a pensieve of her undressing, getting ready to take a shower. How had Severus seen this? Then she realized. Raucous. She withdrew her finger the same time Marcus did.

"What I am into is myself, Mr. Delaluci. I don't need a witch in my life."

The scene in the pensieve suddenly changed. Now she was standing with Marcus and the Potions Master in the hallway outside the staff exit of the Great Hall. They were engaged in another conversation.

"Well, Professor, I'm happy for you, and even more happy for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Hermione has given up on you, I imagine it is because you said something to her that made her realize her love was wasted on you. She's going to need…comforting. Women in her position are ripe for the pickings. They want someone to hold them, comfort them, make them feel better. Her inexperience ought to make her very easy to shag at this point in time."

"Surely you don't mean to continue to pursue her, Mr. Delaluci?"

"I most certainly do. I want what I saw in that pensieve, Snape. You might not appreciate that sweet body, but I sure do. I'd do her without your money. And I intend to. I haven't washed blood off my tool in a long, long time. I believe I'm overdue. You're all right with this, aren't you Snape? I mean you didn't want her, and she's finally written you off. It's only right another bloke takes a shot at her. She's gorgeous after all, and I've got a hell of a good chance of shagging her."

"You can do what you want to her, Mr. Delaluci. She was a concern to me only because of her hopeless pursuit."

Hermione was suddenly back in the armchair. She slowly withdrew her finger from the pensieve and stared down at it for a moment.

Then she stood up, picked the bowl up and threw it with all her strength against the fireplace, shattering the bowl into pieces, the silver contents spilling on the floor and evaporating.

Then she screamed, a loud, piercing, animal-like scream

Next door, sitting in his armchair and drinking another firewhiskey, Severus heard her. She was just that loud.

"I guess she viewed the pensieve, Raucous," he said to the raven thickly.

Raucous stood on the table looking nervous. The witch sounded upset, and she was already mean as hell. The raven took cover in the rafters, flying up to the highest beam and shuffling deep into the shadows. Raucous hunkered down, trying to make himself as small as possible, his beady black eyes focused on the study door as if on a death watch.

"Funny, I always thought the Dark Lord would kill me," Severus said thoughtfully, staring at the deep amber liquor in his glass and waiting for Hermione to burst into his rooms and Avada Kedavra him.

But the witch never showed up.

* * *

Mid-morning on Sunday, a rather hung-over Severus exited his rooms to visit the infirmary and get some sober-up potion from Poppy. He still hadn't brewed a new batch for his personal stores. The Potions Master noticed a piece of parchment magicked to the door. He tore it off and read the message printed on it. The message consisted of only three words. 

_Brew the potion._

Severus didn't need a signature. The note was from Hermione. She had decided to drink the Lotus Root potion to kill her feelings for him once and for all. He hurried to the infirmary for the hangover cure. He had brewing to do.

As he rode one of the staircases on the way back from the infirmary, Severus caught a glimpse of Hermione crossing the Great Hall. She was heading in the direction of the Dark Arts rooms. She had her wand in her hand and walked quickly with a determined look on her face. She was going to see Marcus. By the look of her, it was going to be quite a visit. Severus was tempted to disillusion himself and follow her, but decided against it. He'd do better to go and brew the Lotus potion. It was a simple potion to create, but the effects of it were permanent. Any feelings that the potion extinguished remained extinguished for life. All that was needed was a drop of blood from the person they wished to lose feeling for. In this case, his blood.

The Potions Master returned to his rooms, entered his lab and got to work. He should be finished brewing the potion by the time the witch was done with Marcus.

* * *

Hermione walked up to the Dark Arts office and knocked on the door. 

"Come in," said Marcus, who was seated at his desk, looking over his schedule. Hermione opened the door and walked in. Marcus immediately stood up and smiled at the witch.

"Hermione! What a pleasant surprise," he said, glancing at the clock. It was only eleven-thirty. "I thought we were to meet up in the Astronomy Tower at noon. You're a bit early."

Hermione sat down in the comfy armchair in front of his desk and crossed her legs, her wand resting across her lap. Marcus noticed the drawn wand, and sat back down.

"Yes. There's been a change of plans, Marcus. We won't be doing lunch," Hermione said quietly. "In fact, we won't be doing anything. Ever."

Marcus had been in enough situations to know he was in danger. There was a look in the witch's eyes he had seen many times before an enemy attacked him. She must be on to him.

"What do you mean, Hermione?" he asked, tensing to leap out of the way. His wand was in his robes, and his robes were hanging on the back of the door. He was defenseless.

Hermione noticed him tensing and read his body language. She knew which way he was going to move. He was on to her.

"Incarcerous!" she cried, aiming her wand two meters to the left of the wizard.

Marcus leaped right into the path of the ropes that flew out of her wand and crashed to the floor on his face, bound tightly. Hermione stood up and walked around the desk, looking down at the wizard. His nose and mouth were bleeding. Hermione didn't feel a thing as she looked at his battered face.

She pointed her wand at the wizard again and levitated him back to the chair, dropping him in it hard. Then she walked back to the chair, sat down and looked at him for a good while.

Marcus stared back at the witch, hardly believing she had caught him so easily. But then again, he had heard the witch was smart. She had anticipated where he was going to go. Finally Hermione spoke.

"I think you know why I did this," Hermione said to him, her eyes narrowed.

Marcus nodded, then spit out some blood.

"Why, Marcus? What did I ever do to you?" she asked him.

He looked at her.

"I needed the money," he said simply.

"No. That may have been true initially, but when the Professor told you there was no need to pursue me, you were going to continue anyway," she said evenly.

"You ever look at yourself in the mirror?" he asked her, "Especially naked? You're beautiful. I'm sure I'm not the only wizard in the world who wants to shag you. We're not all Snapes you know."

"What kind of wizard would seduce a virgin for pay?" Hermione asked him, her eyes dark.

"Me. It was kind of like a double reward. Money and fresh trim. You can't beat that with a broom," the wizard said. He didn't sound repentant at all.

"So you planned to seduce me, shag me and leave me afterwards," Hermione said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Pretty much my standard mode of operation," Marcus replied, lifting one eyebrow, "You would have been no different than any other witch, with the exception of you being a virgin. But I would have taken care of that. Anyway, you should be blaming Snape for the brunt of this. It was him who hired me to take you and get you off his back. What the hell you want with a sour bastard like that is beyond me anyway," the wizard said, his tongue licking at his split lip.

"I do blame him," she said quietly. "I've already decided what I'm going to do about him, but it was you who would have hurt me the most if I fell for you. You're the worst kind of predator. Taking advantage of heartbroken witches and adding to their pain."

Marcus looked at her.

"How did you find out anyway?" he asked her.

"A little bat told me," she responded, "the question now is, what am I to do with you? I can't just let you get away with this, but I can't ruin you so badly you can't teach class. Of course, I could go to Dumbledore with the entire story and get both you and Severus in trouble, maybe suspended if not outright dismissed. But I don't want the story of this to get around. Telling Albus about it would be like shouting it through a bullhorn to the entire school."

She looked at Marcus consideringly. She had heard about the wizard's exploits and for the most part had written it off as gossip. No one could be that bad. But after what she witnessed in the pensieve, she knew the wizard was probably worse than anything rumor could come up with. He was a pig in every sense of the word.

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"I know what to do to you," she said. Marcus' eyes went wide as Hermione pointed the wand at him.

"Animus Porkcus!" she said.

Marcus began to writhe in the ropes. Then a blue glow surrounded him as he shouted for help. His body shrunk and rounded as the ropes fell off. He disappeared behind the desk.

Hermione stood up and walked partially around the desk.

"Here piggy, piggy," she called.

A pink snout emerged.

"Come on out, Marcus," she said. A round, pink, violet-eyed pig walked from behind the desk and grunted at her.

"There, now the body fits the personality," she said, pointing the wand at him again.

"Phallus Impotentus," she intoned, bathing the pig in white light. The pig began to squeal angrily.

Hermione smirked at him.

"The pig transformation will wear off by morning. The impotence spell will last about a month. Not even a gallon of lust potion will help," she said, standing up and heading for the door.

She looked back at the pig, who was still squealing miserably.

"I suggest, Marcus, that next time you need extra money, you find yourself a second job," she said, exiting the room and closing the door tightly behind her.

Hermione put a silencing spell on the door as well as a "Do Not Disturb" ward, so whoever came to the office would know not to bother the wizard. She left no food or water, but Marcus would survive just fine. The witch headed back towards the dungeons. There was just one more thing she needed to do to end this nightmare. Then she thought about it. Actually there were two things.

Walking through the Great Hall and toward the main doors, she reached in her pocket and took out a piece of crumpled parchment. She transfigured it into a black hooded cloak and slipped it on, raising the hood.

She walked out of the main doors on to the Hogwarts grounds, and headed toward the owlery, scanning the skies. After about twenty minutes, she saw what she was looking for. Raucous, winging his way back to the owlery and the floo to Severus' rooms. She was hooded because if the bird spotted her, he would flee. As it was, Raucous gave the hooded figure a quick glance and continued on to the owlery. Hermione pointed her wand at the flying bird.

She muttered a spell, and a bright beam of yellow light soared directly in front of the unsuspecting raven. It hit Raucous squarely. The bird let out a squawk and tumbled from the sky for several heart stopping moments before he recovered and streaked to the owlery.

Hermione smiled wickedly and walked back into the castle.

In his lab, Severus heard Raucous raising hell and opened the door. The racket moved closer and closer as the bird hopped through the rooms, looking for his master. Finally he appeared, angry as a wet kneazle. Severus looked down at the bird and shook his head as Raucous chattered and squawked, fluttering around in a right temper.

The raven's glossy black plumage was now a bright fluorescent yellow. Raucous sent images of a hooded figure standing outside of the castle. Then he sent another image of Hermione lying on the ground with what appeared to be a stake through her heart.

Severus shook his head again at the bird sympathetically. Hermione had struck again.

"Sorry Raucous. There's nothing I can do. The spell has to wear off on its own. It will take a week at the most," he said.

Raucous screeched in outrage. He had to look like this for a week? Damn that witch.

"She probably got you for showing me the image of her naked," the Potions Master said.

The bird's feathers drooped. That had been pretty nasty of him. Then he squawked at his master angrily. This was his fault. He showed it to Marcus.

"I'm sorry, Raucous," Severus said.

The bird cawed something scathing at Severus, turned and flew from the lab, heading for the rafters in the study to sulk. He was yellow. Yellow. How would he ever live this down?

Yes, Hermione had struck again. Severus had to admit, it was quite original. She had probably taken care of Marcus too, though he couldn't imagine what she had done to him. Hopefully not anything that would get her arrested. Like casting an Unforgivable on him. Well, soon she would be coming for him. But she had to get the potion first. If she drank the potion before hexing him, she wouldn't do it. She would have absolutely no feelings toward him at all. No love, no anger, no hunger for revenge. Nothing. He would never be able to affect her in any emotional manner again.

He would become a kind of non-entity. She would see him, possibly even speak to him but never react to him. She would retain all her memories, but they would no longer touch her. She'd know that she once loved him, but there would be nothing else. He would be out of her mind and heart for good.

Severus looked down at the bubbling black brew. It was finished. He turned off the flame and applied a light cooling spell. It was best consumed warm.

There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," he called.

Hermione entered and walked into the lab. She looked at him silently, her amber eyes glistening. She didn't have her wand in her hand, and she made no threatening moves. She just looked at the Potions Master, pain evident in her eyes.

Severus stared back at her.

She was dressed in blue jeans and a red tee shirt that said "Please Don't Make Me Kill You." Severus imagined the slogan was meant to be humorous, but right now…it was downright chilling.

Hermione finally spoke.

"Is the potion ready?" she asked the wizard.

"Yes," he replied, "It's cooling."

Hermione fell silent again. She still made no threatening moves. She didn't even look angry.

"I saw what you did to Raucous. What did you do to Marcus?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm sure he'll be here to tell you once he's recovered. You might want to keep your wand close by. I guarantee he's going to be pissed," she said obtusely. She wasn't going to tell him.

He lifted a brow at her.

"What about me? Surely you have some particularly nasty hex to cast on me," he said to her.

Hermione shook her head, and said tiredly, "No, Severus. I'm not going to do anything to you. It's your nature to be nasty and sneaky. Hiring someone to get me off your hands isn't really that surprising when I think about it. You're capable of just about anything."

"But I think you will be punished. After I drink this potion and you are taken out of my heart for good, I think that later on you might come around and realize what you threw away. And when that happens, Severus…you will not be able to forgive yourself. It will be too late for us and you will be haunted by this missed opportunity until the day you leave this earth. And I won't even care. You won't exist for me anymore except as someone who takes up space. I'll lose my virginity to some other wizard and move on with my life. That is what you wanted after all. That is what you will get."

Severus' eyes swept over her.

"I see," he said quietly, feeling that the witch was probably right.

Someday he would regret not accepting her love, even if he didn't love her. She could have brought him some pleasure, some respite. In fact, he was starting to regret it now. But he couldn't admit it. Something inside him wouldn't let the words come out. Instead, he poured the potion into a glass, half filling it.

Hermione looked at it.

"Give me a double dose," she said.

Severus looked at her. Did she want to forget how she felt about him that badly? Obviously she did. He added more potion and handed it to her.

Hermione took the glass and brought it to her mouth. Then paused as she looked at the Potions Master over the rim.

She lowered the glass, and walked up to the wizard. Standing on tiptoe, she kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't resist. It was the sweetest, softest kiss Severus ever received in his life, full of innocence and longing. Hermione stepped back, her eyes full of unshed tears. His dark eyes rested on her steadily.

"Goodbye Severus, my love," she whispered.

Then she brought the potion to her lips, and Severus watched quietly as she drained the glass.

* * *

Hermione lowered the glass and stared at Severus, who reached out and gently took the glass out of her hand and set it down on the counter. 

The witch's eyes were confused as she looked at the Potions Master. After several moments, Hermione said, "I don't feel any different. I'm still sad…I'm still…in love with you."

Severus nodded.

"It takes time for the potion to take effect. This is not a general Lotus Root potion, but a targeted one. It doesn't wipe out all feeling. It works selectively. It will take several hours to go into full effect," he said.

"Oh," Hermione replied.

She had hoped the loss of feelings would be instantaneous. Now she had kissing him to think and agonize about. The Potions Master had let her kiss him, and his mouth had been soft and accepting. She could almost swear he kissed her back, but the movement was so slight, her own lips moving against his could have caused the illusion. The kiss had made her feel warm all over. Now having to wait for the potion to work would torment her more.

The Potions Master looked at her silently for a few minutes, as the witch stood there lost in her own thoughts. He could see regret play about her face, but wasn't sure what she was regretting. Kissing him then discovering she still had feelings for him after taking the potion? Or taking the potion itself? He cleared his throat and Hermione's eyes shifted to him.

"Perhaps you should go to your rooms and rest a while. Then you can come back and I will check to see how you are, in about six hours. You will still remember to come back," he said to the witch, who seemed dazed. Then Hermione started.

"All right, Severus. I'll see you in six hours then," she said softly, hesitating. She looked at him as if she would never see him again. In a way, she was right.

"I wish we could have…" she began.

The Potions Master brought his forefinger to his mouth and shushed her.

"No need to be wishful now, Miss Granger. Things will now go the way they were meant to go," he said, turning her and guiding her to the door. It was the first time he had ever touched her this way. His hands on her shoulders were firm but gentle.

Hermione pulled away from him, and impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, more passionate this time. Severus allowed himself to respond and kissed the witch back, closed mouthed, letting her work her soft lips over his and press her body against him. He felt her trembling and sighed. He put his arms around her…because that was what she wanted, he could tell, and she tightened her hold on him. It seemed she wanted to kiss him forever. Severus pried her off of him and held her at arms length. Her amber eyes were blazing.

"Go now, Miss Granger," he said, turning her towards the door again and pushing her gently through it.

"Goodbye, Severus," the witch said, the light fading from her eyes. She walked away.

Severus closed the door, then slumped against the counter.

"Good gods," he breathed. He licked his lips experimentally. He could still taste her kiss. He set about cleaning up his workspace, but his mind was on how passionate the witch was. How she clung to him almost desperately. He could have taken her. She would have willingly let him, he knew.

Severus sighed. He knew the witch was right. He would curse himself forever for not accepting her love. But she wanted the potion. She thought it was the only way out of a one-sided love affair. And it truly was one-sided. Severus did not love the witch, but kissing her had been pleasant. Her desire for him was real. He couldn't remember the last time a woman wanted him and not his galleons. He was thinking of the prostitutes in Knockturn Alley of course.

The Potions Master scourgified the cauldron and glass, put them away, then picked up a cloth and wiped down the counter area.

He had brewed the potion perfectly.

Well, almost perfectly.

Well…not perfectly at all. He meant to. He added everything he was supposed to add until the last moment. He had pricked his finger and squeezed out the drop of blood ready to let it fall into the mixture, then found he just couldn't do it. He couldn't erase himself from the witch's mind.

So he didn't add the blood.

Without the blood the potion had no effect whatsoever.

He had lied to the witch.

Hermione was now sitting in her rooms, expecting her feelings for the Potions Master to disappear, and they weren't going to. To make matters worse, he accepted two kisses from the witch knowing full well her feelings for him weren't going to fade. He told himself it was because the witch believed she was losing him forever that he let her kiss him, but the fact was over the past couple of weeks, the witch's vindictive ways had softened him to her somewhat.

He had been ready for her to kiss him. Ready to experience what it would be like to have such a stubborn little hellcat surrender to him for a moment. Both kisses had been sweet. But the first kiss affected him the most, because it held all of her longing and sadness at the thought of not loving him any longer. The second kiss held the witch's physical hunger for him. He could feel her curves as she pressed her body against him, moving slightly as she almost choked him to death with her ardor. She had felt good in his arms as well. A nice fit.

Hermione was the first person in a long time who had the courage and the gall to stand up to him, even best him on occasion. She could be downright dangerous if she wanted to be. He liked dangerous. She had shown him she wasn't all sweetness and spice. She had some fire, some backbone and wasn't anyone's doormat. She had a nasty streak too. And it was probably going to come out full blast when she found out he tricked her. "Tricked" was a much better word than the combo of "lied to."

Severus had no idea what he would say to the witch when she returned to him complaining that the potion didn't work. He could lead her on and tell her it would take a little longer, to give it twenty-four more hours. But then what?

Maybe he could just tell her the truth and she would realize that he was willing to accept her without him having to do some kind of song and dance. That fact he didn't add his blood to the potion would make that clear. But the real question was, would she be as willing to accept him as she was a few moments ago, once she realized what he'd done?

Shit. He was a Slytherin after all. Hermione knew that. She knew he would stoop to whatever means available to get his own ends. She had seven years to observe him just as he had to observe her. His actions should come as no real surprise. A wizard was entitled to change his mind.

Severus strode through his rooms and to the armchair before the fire. He sat down and looked over at the liquor cabinet.

"No," he said to himself. "No hiding in a bottle tonight. I've got to take control of this situation."

A loud caw sounded high above him, and Raucous dropped down to the table, in all his fluorescent yellow glory, startling Severus who has forgotten what happened to the raven for a moment.

Raucous looked at him rather accusingly. The bird was connected to him by their bond, and knew his master was weakening on his stand about bedding Hermione. How could he even think such a thing? The raven sent an image of a coat to the Professor, which promptly turned around.

Severus raised his eyebrows at the bird.

"Are you calling me a turncoat, Raucous?" the Potions Master asked him.

In response the bird sent him a very erotic image of the Professor and Hermione shagging, then a big "X" appeared over them. Then an image of Hermione as a devil again, this time with much longer, pointier horns and a pitchfork. The expression on her face was pure malice. And she had fangs.

It was obvious that Raucous was very much against his Master accepting the witch.

"Raucous, a wizard has to do what a wizard has to do. Miss Granger has shown herself to be just as black-hearted as we are on occasion. She wasn't suitable when she came to me the first time, but she is now. We have molded her into the perfect paramour," he said to the raven.

Raucous clicked his beak several times. It was true. Hermione was a whole lot nastier in temperament than when he first came in contact with her. But would she stay that way?

The raven sent the image of goody two shoes Hermione in the frilly pink dress, then the devil Hermione with smaller horns, then a question mark to Severus.

"Will she stay like this? Most likely since I am not going to force you to be nice to her, and I don't plan on being any nicer to her myself. She acts as if she is willing to accept me as I am, and I will not change. She might find out that wanting me is not as good as having me in the end, and leave me alone. I don't know. But I do know I am willing to deflower her now."

The Potions Master looked thoughtful.

"I suspect my willingness is a mixture of lust, because she is quite lovely, and the desire for payback. Miss Granger's been a real 'thorn in my ass' the past couple of weeks, with all the little spells she's been throwing at me in class. Impaling her a few good times would satisfy my need for vindication adequately."

Raucous cawed. He seemed to approve of this.

"I'm not willing for her to become a clingy, nagging shrew, however, making unreasonable demands of my time. If she does, I will drop her. Simple as that," Severus said.

Raucous nodded. He liked the way his master thought. Plus he'd be able to shit on the witch as much as he liked, provided he could continue to get away with it. He owed her for turning him yellow.

Severus settled back in the armchair and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to Hermione returning to his lab. It was the first time he had looked forward to anything in a long time. He might be able to make this work.

If Hermione didn't hex his bollocks off, that is.

* * *

Hermione sat in her rooms, thinking about the kiss she had shared with Severus before she left, how he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. There was no doubt about it, he had returned her kiss this time, and it had made her feel wonderful, and hungry and trembly and almost insane for more. But soon, there would be no desire for more. The way he made her feel would be wiped from her emotions like spilled pumpkin juice was wiped from a tabletop. 

Would she be like a zombie when it came to him? Stare at him blankly when he spoke to her? All of his snarky comments would just slide off her back. He probably wouldn't even bother making them any more, since she wouldn't react to them. A whole part of her life was about to die, something she had wanted for years was being murdered, destroyed. Part of her hoped Severus would mourn her loss of feelings for him terribly. Another part just hoped he'd find some peace in his life.

It was cruel of him to finally respond to her when everything she felt for him was in the process of dying. He was so perverse, even when witnessing the last throes of her love, he ripped at her heart, tantalizing her with an intimacy that she would never fully know.

No one would ever understand why she loved the wizard, she didn't fully understand it herself. She saw him in a way that no one else did, even Severus himself. Was it romanticized? No, it wasn't. He was really a dark, snarky, cruel, cold-hearted bastard through and through, but his mouth had been so warm, his arms gave her comfort and her body craved his possession. Love never made sense. If she were asked why she loved the Potions Master, her answer wouldn't be because he's kind, he's sweet, he's good to me.

Her answer would have been, "Because he needs to be loved."

At the bottom of all of everything, was her belief that she could have given him the love that he needed to feel whole. She knew it would have been a long, hard journey, but everything living responds to tenderness and care over time. Severus was like a withered plant in dry, empty soil. And happiness, that sun that brought life to everything else, was simply wasted on him because he was too withered by bitterness, and didn't have the ability to process it. Hermione could have fed him with her care, watered him with her passion, given him what he needed until he flourished, and could process what it meant to be happy. She could have done this, but she hadn't been strong enough to break through his misery. She hadn't been strong enough to fight her way inside his walls. She folded.

Two large tears rolled down the witch's cheeks. Yes, she would go on, probably find a nice wizard to settle down with, have a family and a career, but she knew she would never in her life meet another man like Severus Snape. She wouldn't have been adverse to settling down with him and bearing his children, beautiful, snarky, pale-skinned sons with dark eyes and a love of mixing things, lovely, intelligent bushy-haired daughters with a liking for books and rule-breaking, unlikely as it was. Severus would probably die by the Dark Lord's hand before this was all over anyway. But it was a wonderful dream she would have liked to have pursued.

Yes, she was in pity mode. The potential of an entire life was dying here, and she murdered it… aborted it with one glass of black liquid ministered to her by the wizard she loved at her request. The witch had abandoned her hopes and dreams, given up, given in to failure.

And she called herself a Gryffindor.

Hermione drew her legs up into the chair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Soon, it would all be over.

* * *

When Hermione woke, she looked at the clock. She had slept through the six-hour mark. She was two hours late. She sat up, and immediately realized that she didn't feel any different about the Professor than she did when she fell asleep. Something was definitely wrong here. All her feelings for him should be gone. She didn't know whether to be happy or angry. Should she ask for another batch of potion, or leave it as it was? Maybe the fates or destiny had intervened. Maybe she was meant to continue to love the dark wizard. 

She rose, stretched, then headed for the Potions office.

In his study, Severus was wondering where Hermione was. It was not like her to be late. Especially in a situation this important. Several times he rose to go to her rooms and check on her, but then he sank back down, deciding to wait.

He jumped up when he heard the knock on his office door. He smoothed down his robes. Raucous squawked encouragement at the Potions Master as he walked through the study door to the let Hermione in. He pulled the door open and looked down into her shining eyes.

"The potion isn't working Severus. I can still feel you," she said softly.

He opened the door wider, letting her in.

"Go to my lab, Miss Granger," he said, gesturing towards the lab door.

Hermione nodded and walked through the door, followed closely by Severus.

He had no idea what he was going to say to her. Then he had an idea.

"Miss Granger, I need to check the intensity of your feelings toward me. I need you to open up your mind fully and give me access. I know you can use occulmency. I ask that you do not employ it this time. Show me everything," he said.

Normally, Hermione would have balked at this. She would be exposing her very soul to the Potions Master, who would no doubt use it as ammunition to hurt and humiliate her further. But since tonight was the night all those feelings and thoughts would die, she felt it would be fitting for him to know the depth of her feelings for him before they disappeared completely.

Hermione acquiesced.

The Potions Master put two fingers to her temple to deepen the connection, and whispered, "Legilimens."

The Professor was pulled into the world of Hermione's love and desire for him. There were erotic fantasies everywhere, with the witch performing acts on the wizard that made him bite his lip in reaction. How did she live with this running through her mind? He continued through, seeing himself as she saw him. He was relieved to see it was true to life. He was as cruel and callous in her mind as he was in real life. So she had no illusions about him.

He saw her putting the fish in his rooms, and casting all types of sneaky spells in his classroom before he arrived. There were the arguments they had over the weeks. There was also the memory of what happened to Marcus. The Potions Master almost let out a low whistle. She certainly had given the wizard what for, turning him into a pig then rendering him impotent. Yes, Hermione had a nasty, nasty streak.

Severus decided he had better prepare for a physical altercation with the wizard. No doubt he'd be out for blood and would go for him rather than the witch, who was well within her rights to be furious.

Severus continued to sift through Hermione's mind. There were quite a few rather unskilled masturbation incidents with him as the focus. It appeared that Hermione had practiced this Severus-focused self-love a few times during her time at university as well as when a student at Hogwarts. Most incidents occurred in the witch's bed, with a couple of very wet episodes in the shower. There was even one incident in his Potions class when she was in her seventh year and he was giving a lecture. He raised an eyebrow.

Well, well, Miss Granger. You naughty, nasty little Gryffindor.

Severus watched these masturbations with interest to see if the witch came. Something happened, but it wasn't his idea of what an orgasm should be. Well, she was a virgin after all. He moved on.

Next he saw Hermione surrounded by children. The boys looked like him and the girls like her. This image was almost transparent. It was a hope that was near hopeless…just a glimmer. The image wasn't a reality the witch believed in. It was more like an impossible wish. Still, he found it interesting. Then he saw a withered plant with his head on it, bent, the eyes closed. The sun was drying him out. Then Hermione flowed over him and he strengthened, turning green and strong. It was a symbolic image of what she believed…that she could bring him new life.

The Potions Master then saw the first kiss they shared, except in her thoughts, when she kissed him, she was immediately bathed in a golden light that began where their lips connected and flowed over her body. Then the same thing happened during the second, more passionate kiss except this time she was covered with fire instead of light.

Next he saw a disturbing image of Hermione in a graveyard, looking down into an open casket. He moved closer and saw that he was inside it, his eyes closed in death. Severus watched as Hermione closed the casket, and with a great effort pushed it into the open grave. She was crying heavily as she lifted handfuls of earth and threw them on top of the coffin. It would take her forever to bury him. That was the image of the pending death of her feeling for him. A death that wasn't coming.

Then he saw the Gryffindor standard and the Slytherin crest floating together in a black sky. The crest slowly faded away. The scarlet and gold flag rippled furiously as if it were caught in a powerful wind or storm. It suddenly burst into flames, black, thick smoke roiling from it until it burned away to ash, and fell from the sky. That was a symbol of himself and the witch. He fading out of her life, and she being completely destroyed.

The Professor broke the link.

"Did you see what you needed to see?" Hermione asked him.

He stared at her a long moment. He had seen more than enough.

"Yes," he said, looking at her intensely, "I've seen all I need to see."

Hermione felt a gush of warmth at the look the Potions Master was giving her. She couldn't ever remember him looking at her in such a way. Usually he was scowling, or sneering or contorting his face unpleasantly. But now, he was just looking at her in a very focused way, his dark eyes seeming to penetrate her to her core…which was heating up uncomfortably.

The Potions Master gestured to the stool next to the counter.

"Sit down, Miss Granger," he said commandingly.

Hermione obediently walked over to the stool and sat down.

Severus looked her over.

"Do you have your wand with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, furrowing her brow at him, "Why?"

He held out his pale hand.

"Give it to me," he said.

Hermione hesitated.

"Give me your wand, Miss Granger. I will return it to you," he said tiredly.

Hermione drew her wand out of her waistband and deposited it in his pale hand. The Potions Master stuck it deep in his robes pocket. Well, she wouldn't be hexing him…not right now at least. Severus looked at Hermione with a measured glance.

"I have something to tell you, Miss Granger. I don't want any scenes," he said silkily, "I expect you to react like a mature young woman. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded.

"The potion was faulty," he said.

Hermione frowned at him. Something was wrong with the potion? No wonder she was still drawn to him.

"Faulty? How?" she asked.

"It seems an important ingredient was missing from the brew. One that was necessary to make it viable," the Potions Master replied.

Severus moved closer to her, causing the witch to catch her breath as he looked down at her with that same intense gaze.

"What ingredient?" she asked him.

"My blood. My blood was not in the Lotus Root potion," he said, stepping closer to her still.

"How could you forget to add the most important ingredient, Professor? That was the catalyst to make the brew work," the witch said.

"I didn't forget," the Potions Master said, "I didn't want to add it."

Hermione stared up at him. He was so close now.

"You purposely gave me a potion that wouldn't work?" she asked him, thinking about how she had agonized in her rooms over losing her feelings for him, when it wasn't going to happen.

"Yes," he said, moving directly in front of her, his voice dropping to a silky tone, "And you know what that means, don't you?"

Hermione looked up into his dark eyes, and drew a long breath. Then drove her knee into his groin as hard as she could.

The Professor grunted, clutched himself and fell to the floor, curling into a fetal position groaning, his hands between his legs. He was gasping with pain. She got him right in the balls.

"Yes, I know what that means," Hermione said, jumping off the stool and rummaging through his robes for her wand. "It means you are a total asshole! How could you put me through that? If you didn't want me to take the potion, you should have said something," she spat at him.

She was tempted to hex him, but he was already down and in pain.

Raucous heard the commotion and hopped down to the stone floor of the study and started walking toward the lab. The bright, yellow raven linked to the Professor's vision, and all he could see was a horizontal view of the Potions lab floor and some white trainers that were moving back and forth. He walked a little quicker.

Hermione looked at the groaning wizard. Severus was rolling back and forth in pain. He was going to kill her when he recovered. The hell with shagging her.

"You're lucky I don't turn you into a snake and feed you to the nifflers," Hermione seethed at him. Then her voice softened a bit.

"You really should have just told me you didn't want me to stop loving you."

Hermione turned and exited the potions lab, heading back toward her rooms. Her head was spinning a bit as the enormity of this new development hit her.

Severus wanted her to want him. She had gotten through. After all this time, she had gotten through to him. A thrill of happiness shot through Hermione as she entered her room, and securely warded her doors. She sat down in the armchair, a broad smile plastered on her face, her wand positioned defensively in her lap, waiting for the dark wizard to come after her in retaliation.

He wanted to be wanted.

* * *

Raucous walked into the lab and saw his master on the floor. He fluttered over to Severus and looked down into the wizard's pain contorted face. The raven sent him an image of devil-Hermione and a question mark. 

"Yessss," Severus hissed through clenched teeth as his balls throbbed, "She did this."

Raucous made a sound like choked laughter, then sent an image of Severus fucking Hermione, then the witch's mouth growing extremely large and biting the Potions Master's head off. His pale body was still copulating, headlessly.

"Not now, Raucous," the Potions Master said, rolling to his back and breathing heavily as the pain in his aching balls began to subside a little.

Considering what he had done to her, the witch had taken it rather well. She could have hexed him too. At least she knew now that he kind of accepted her. They would have to talk first. Lay down the law.

Severus sat up and rubbed himself tenderly through his robes.

Yes, first they'd talk…then he was going to shag the shit out of her. She'd pay for this.

* * *

After about half an hour, Severus made his way to his potions stores and drank down a healing potion. The ache in his balls stopped. His black eyes narrowed, and he started to make his way to Hermione's rooms. He wasn't sure if he would hex the witch or not. Actually he had deserved what he got, but knowing Hermione, she'd be waiting for him, wand at the ready. 

As he went to open the door, a sharp pain shot through his forearm.

"No," he breathed, clutching at it, "Not now."

Raucous, who had been hopping along behind him let out a worried squawk as his mind was filled with the image of Voldemort casting the Cruciatus curse on his master.

Grimacing and holding his arm, Severus turned, opened the study wall and entered his rooms. He walked up to the floo, took some floo powder out of the box resting on the mantle and tossed it into the flames. They turned green.

"Dumbledore's office," he breathed. The mark was searing now.

"Albus!" he called.

There was silence, then the Headmaster answered him.

"Yes, Severus?"

"I've been summoned," he said.

"On a Sunday night? That's odd. Well, go to him. Poppy will be alerted and we will wait for your return. Your classes will be covered if you do not return tonight. Good luck my boy," Albus replied.

Severus walked quickly from his study to his bedroom and pushed a stone in the wall. A secret panel opened on the other side of the room. Inside it was his deatheater robes and mask. He quickly changed, fighting off the scorching pain in his arm. Raucous stared at him worriedly.

The Potions Master pulled on his skull half-mask and pulled the pointed hood over his head. He looked down at the raven. He certainly looked frightening. He addressed the bird.

"Raucous, I'm afraid you will be on your own until I return. Hopefully you can forage for your meals," the Potions Master said.

Normally, Raucous would be appalled at this, but realized the gravity of the situation. He squawked assent. He'd figure out something. Hopefully the wizard would return soon. And in one piece.

Severus nodded at the bird, then disapparated with a clap of thunder. Raucous looked at the empty space the wizard had occupied and let out a sad, worried croak. He hoped the wizard would be all right.

* * *

Hermione waited for the wizard to come for her. Three hours passed and he still didn't show. Now Hermione was worried. She had read that men could be seriously injured when kicked in their balls. Maybe the Potions Master was more hurt than she initially thought. 

Her wand in hand, she exited her rooms and headed for the Potions office. She tried the door and it was still unlocked, which was surprising. Something was wrong. Her wand drawn in case of a sneak attack, Hermione cautiously entered the Potions office. She noticed immediately that the study wall was up. This was also strange.

She checked the lab. The Potions Master wasn't there, but she was heartened. It meant he was able to leave the room. She checked the potions classroom and the stores area, making sure he wasn't there before she entered the study.

"Severus?" she called, keeping her wand extended in case the wizard should suddenly appear and try to hex her. There was no human response. Instead, Raucous answered her. From the sound of him, the raven was in the bedroom.

Hermione walked into the wizard's bedroom slowly, wand first. Raucous was standing in the middle of the floor. He was a florescent yellow from the spell she cast on him. She narrowed her eyes warningly at the raven, then looked around the Professor's sparsely furnished room. He had nothing on the walls, and only a bed, a chair and a wardrobe. The bed was covered in Slytherin colors. It figured. Then she saw his robes on the floor. She didn't know much about the wizard's habits, but felt this wasn't normal treatment of his clothing. He always was dressed meticulously. He didn't seem the type to carelessly cast his clothing around…unless…

She looked at Raucous.

"He's been summoned, hasn't he?" she asked the bird.

The bird nodded, and let out a sad little croak.

"Gods," she said under her breath, sitting down on the edge of the Potions Master's four-poster bed. The mattress was extremely firm. It figured such a hard man would have an equally hard bed.

Now she knew why he hadn't come after her. Voldemort had summoned him. On a Sunday night. That was unusual because the Dark Lord usually made sure that the Potions Master was available for classes during the week. Severus rarely came back the same night of a summons. Normally he would leave on a Friday night and return late Sunday. At least that had been the pattern when she attended Hogwarts.

Hermione's brow furrowed with worry. Whatever was going to happen tonight between her and the Potions Master had been put on hold, and would probably be on hold for a while. Rarely did Severus returned from an encounter with Voldemort unscathed, having either been beaten or repeatedly tortured with the Cruciatus curse in an attempt to get information the Dark Lord suspected him of holding back. If Severus ever did reveal anything under torture, he would be killed. Period. The wizard could take an unbelievable amount of pain. But no one could develop a tolerance for the Cruciatus curse. It was always excruciating.

Well, there was nothing Hermione could do but wait for his return. She looked at Raucous, who stared at her silently. He was so worried about Severus he didn't even think about retaliation against the witch.

"Raucous? Do you want to stay with me while Severus is gone?" the witch asked him. She didn't like the raven any more than he liked her, but it seemed wrong to leave him here alone.

Raucous shook his head. Things weren't that bad that he'd stay in Hermione's rooms.

"Suit yourself," Hermione said, rising and exiting the bedroom.

She exited the study and lowered the wall. Then she exited the Potions Master's office, warding it securely before returning to her rooms. She entered her bedroom, dressed for bed and crawled under the covers. She lay there looking up at the ceiling, trying to keep awful images of Severus being tortured out of her mind.

She prayed he'd be all right.

* * *

Severus appeared in the middle of Voldemort's throne room. A revel was in full swing, copulating deatheaters all around. In one corner of the room, some unfortunate wizard was hanging by manacles as several deatheaters took turns scourging him. Blood ran freely down his legs, dripping to the floor below. He was beyond screaming, and the deatheaters were flogging him mercilessly, trying to get at least one more cry out of him. 

There were several lines of deatheaters patiently waiting for their turn to rape, beat and mutilate the unfortunate muggle women who had been snatched off the streets of London for that purpose. From the condition of these poor souls, the revel had been going on for quite some time. They were beaten and bruised, a couple of them obviously on the brink of death.

Lucius Malfoy was busily thrusting into the mouth of a gagging muggle woman, slapping her on the back of her head and demanding she swallow him down her throat. One of the woman's eyes was swollen shut, and a trail of blood ran from her mouth. Lucius looked up as Severus lowered his hood and removed his mask, and waved at him before returning his attention to the battered woman kneeling before him. Severus gave him a sober nod, before approaching the Dark Lord, who was sitting on a large golden throne in the center of the room, observing the activities going on around him

Peter Pettigrew was standing beside the throne next to a table. On the table was a bottle of vodka, the Dark Lord's favorite liquor, some never-melting ice, a shaker, a wicked looking dagger and several glasses. As Severus approached, he heard the Dark Lord say to Peter, "Make me a Bloody Muggle."

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said, picking up the shaker and the dagger and looking around the room speculatively. His beady eyes fell on a muggle woman who was near dead, a deatheater riding her for all he was worth. The rotund little wizard walked over to the woman, leaned down and neatly sliced her throat, holding the shaker underneath and catching the blood.

"Hey!" complained the stroking deatheater, "I wasn't done with her yet, Peter!"

"Care to tell the Dark Lord that?" the fat wizard snarled at him as he withdrew the shaker.

The deatheater paled, and stopped raping the now dead muggle woman.

"No. It's fine, Peter," he replied.

"I thought so," Peter smirked as he turned and walked back to the table next to the throne.

The wizard added a scoop of ice to the shaker, then carefully measured out three shots of vodka and poured them one after the other into the container. He screwed on the top, and shook it soundly, then opened it, poured the contents into a glass, and put a little decorative umbrella in it. He handed the glass to the Dark Lord.

"Just the way you like it, my Lord," the wizard said, bowing.

"Why, thank you Peter," Voldemort replied in his high-pitched voice. He took a sip of the drink and smacked his scaly, almost lipless mouth appreciatively. Then his red eyes slid to Severus, who was standing before him, the wizard's face carefully blank.

"Care to join me in a drink, Severus?" he asked the wizard, "There is plenty."

"No thank you, my Lord," the Potions Master said, bowing.

"You have no idea what you're missing. A Bloody Muggle is quite good, especially when the blood comes from a brutalized victim. The adrenaline makes it…sweeter," he said, taking another sip.

"Yes, my Lord," Severus replied, his black eyes glinting a bit. He hated the Dark Lord with every fiber of his being. He had to work hard at hiding it, especially at times like this. But he had plenty of practice.

The Dark Lord looked at him speculatively.

"I was sitting here, enjoying the entertainment when the thought crossed my mind that I hadn't seen you in some time. I realize your duties at Hogwarts require your presence and make allowances for it, but tonight I just felt like seeing you, Severus. How are things at that damnable school? Do you have any information for me on the activities of that fool Dumbledore?" he asked the Potions Master.

"Things are quite quiet my Lord. Albus hasn't made any moves that I know of. He seems to be sitting on his hands," Severus replied smoothly.

The Dark Lord frowned at him.

"You mean to tell me, Severus, that in the month since I've seen you, you've collected no information at all?" the Dark Lord asked him, anger rising in his voice.

"I cannot collect information when there is none, my Lord. I assure you I have been listening," the Potions Master said, aware of what was coming.

Voldemort drained his Bloody Muggle and handed the glass back to Peter. He leaned forward in the throne towards the Potions Master, his red eyes hard.

"Tell me why I keep you alive, Severus," the wizard asked him.

"To provide information on the activities of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, my Lord, "the Potions Master replied evenly, "And to brew the elixir that keeps you alive."

"Ah yesssss, the elixir," the Dark Lord lisped, "the brew that you will not give anyone else the details of."

"It is a very involved process, my Lord. There is no one else with the skills to create it," Severus replied.

"More than likely, Severus, you keep the exact recipe to yourself to save your miserable life," the Dark Lord spat.

Severus looked at the Dark Lord coolly.

"As you say, my Lord," he responded.

Voldemort was exactly right. Severus was not about to give out the exact formula to the potion. He had been tortured for it and still would not give it up. Voldemort couldn't kill him, because he needed the wizard to brew the elixir. Without it, he would die. But he had been sending Peter into the lab to observe the Potions Master's brewing with the hope the fat wizard could discover the formula, but Severus was quite good with sleight of hand, and although Peter knew the ingredients, he did not know the precise measurements to add to the brew. He had tried several times to recreate it for the Dark Lord, but failed every time.

Severus's reply infuriated the Dark Lord. He pointed his wand at Severus, who braced himself.

"Crucio!" Voldemort cried, and the Potions Master begin to writhe in pain as the wizard applied the curse, his eyes rolling up into his head and body spasming terribly.

As he held his wand on the Potions Master, Voldemort said to Peter, "Peter, have McNair string up the manacles and bring the scourges. I have found a new entertainment for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, my Lord," said Peter gleefully.

He loved when the Dark Lord tortured the Potions Master. Severus was important to the Dark Lord, more so than he was, though the animagus was Voldemort's most trusted servant, and served him personally. When Severus was mistreated, it made Peter feel his position was more secure. He himself rarely felt the Dark Lord's wrath. He rushed off to find McNair.

Voldemort released Severus, who crumpled to the ground, shuddering.

"You will serve me better, Severus. I need you for the moment, but I don't want you thinking you are beyond my wrath. I am the Lord here. You are mine to do with what I please!" he said to the wizard.

"Yes my Lord," Severus gasped as a wickedly smiling McNair approached followed by Peter.

The wizard had an armful of chains, scourges and a bullwhip. He looked down at Severus hungrily, then dropped his load on the floor beside him. One after the other he levitated the ends of the chains to hooks on the ceiling. He didn't need to measure them against the wizard. McNair had done this so much, he knew the right height to hang the manacles by heart. He pulled Severus to his feet and began to unbutton his robes.

"Welcome back, Severus," the wizard growled at him with a nasty grin, "You have no idea how I've missed you."

The Potions Master still shuddered slightly as the burly deatheater removed his robes, then tore his shirt off of him, revealing his lean, pale upper body. He turned him around and inspected the scars on his back.

"I'm going to have to really work on you to open this back up," he hissed in the wizard's ear, "You have so much scar tissue, it's protective. That will never do."

The deatheater lifted the unresisting Potions Master and clamped one manacle after the other around his wrists, then dropped him so he dangled a foot off the floor, his ruined back facing the Dark Lord. Then McNair picked up the scourges and held them out to the Dark Lord, whose red eyes inspected them.

"Use the bone scourge first, McNair," Voldemort directed.

McNair put the other scourges on the table holding the liquor and did a few warm-up lashes in the air, the sharp bones tied to the leather thongs rattling as he drew his arm back. Then he walked to the left of the Potions Master and stood there, waiting for the Dark Lord's orders.

"I think we'll start with twenty lashes with the bone scourge, McNair, then transfer to the bull whip."

"Yes, my Lord," McNair replied as a crowd of deatheaters gathered to watch the show.

McNair drew back his muscular arm, then lashed the Professor's back with the scourge, the sharp bones embedding in his skin. Then McNair pulled sideways, tearing the flesh open. Severus arched from the pain, his body swinging slightly, but didn't cry out as the crowd chanted "One!"

McNair drew back his arm and lashed the Potions Master again, ripping his already bloodied flesh.

"Two!" the crowd of deatheaters shouted.

"Three!"

"Four!"

Severus' head dropped forward, his hair falling around his face as he mentally removed himself from the pain. For the first time since he agreed to serve the Order as a spy, the Potions Master had someone to think about other than Albus who he knew would hate what was happening to him.

Hermione.

* * *

Beaten and oozing, Severus lay on the floor in front of Voldemort's throne for almost two days, deatheaters stepping over him as if he were a stray piece of garbage, and Voldemort randomly hitting him with short bursts of the Cruciatus curse when the thought crossed his mind. The Potions Master slipped in and out of consciousness. His back was severely ripped and torn, flesh hanging from it like macabre strips of ribbons. He reeked, covered in his own blood, urine and excrement. Peter occasionally threw a bucket of salted water over him from time to time, continuing his torture. Finally on Tuesday evening, Voldemort told Peter to ennervate him to consciousness. 

Peter kicked Severus to his back, pulled out his wand and brought the wizard to full consciousness. The Potions Master opened his crusted eyes and grimaced as pain from his back making contact with the hard floor washed over him. The first face he saw was Peter Pettigrew, grinning down at him.

"Wakey, wakey," the fat little bastard said.

"I'm going to kill you, Peter" Severus rasped at the rotund wizard, hate in his dark eyes.

Pale, Peter looked up at Voldemort, who narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master. Severus never made threats he didn't intend on carrying out.

"Barely awake and already threatening my most trusted servant, Severus. You really have no idea how to be properly submissive, do you? Crucio!" the Dark Lord cried, hitting the already broken wizard with the Unforgivable.

Severus simply shuddered under the excruciating pain, his lips drawn back from his teeth, his eyes rolling up in his head. His back arched slightly. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Voldemort ended the torture. The wizard was no fun.

Severus continued shuddering for several more minutes…then fell into the spasms that were the result of the curse, coming about a minute apart. Voldemort looked down on him without pity.

"Severus," Voldemort said to the broken, stinking wizard, "You may return to Hogwarts now. I trust next time you come into my presence, you will have news for me. But I need you back here Friday evening to brew a batch of elixir. Peter will milk Nagini later today for the venom you'll need. Now, leave my presence."

Severus, with great effort managed to roll over to his belly. His back was partially scabbed and oozing. He spasmed. Then disapparated.

* * *

Raucous had spent a horrible day and a half, fighting to keep the images of Severus' suffering out of his head, croaking miserably as his master was abused over and over again. The bird looked terrible. He hadn't left the rooms at all since the Potions Master left. He hadn't taken any food or water the entire time. 

Dumbledore had come to Severus' room, and although he had not quite forgiven Raucous for shitting on him, he did try to coax the bird down to give him something to eat. He noticed the raven was now bright yellow. The headmaster knew Hermione probably had something to do with it. She and the raven had an ongoing war.

"We all are worried about him, Raucous," he called up to the bird.

Raucous scowled down at the old wizard, and if he had the strength would have shit on him for saying such a thing. No one cared about what happened to his master. At least that was what the bird believed. But there were four people concerned about him. Albus, Poppy, Minerva and Hermione.

Albus left the Potions Master's study, setting the floo to green so Raucous could alert them if and when Severus returned.

Hermione went about her duties, but wasn't a very good assistant. She had to be given instructions several times, and gazed blankly at the wall when she was supposed to be grading parchments. She absently botched a transfiguration demonstration when Professor McGonagall told her to transfigure a niffler into a trunk. She turned the creature into a skunk, which immediately did a handstand and set about improving the air quality, effectively driving everyone from the classroom.

"Really Hermione, you have to focus!" Minerva scolded after she restored the niffler, a kerchief held over her face. "We are all concerned about Severus, but life goes on, my dear. Life goes on!"

Hermione felt as if life had ground to a halt. Technically, she was doing what she was supposed to, earning her credits, working toward her degree, assisting other Professors. But she was in a kind of self-imposed limbo. She had been so focused on the Potions Master, his absence left a gaping hole inside her. The witch was little better off than Raucous, half eating and neglecting herself. Her hair looked horrible. She hadn't given it a good brushing in almost two days. She couldn't focus on herself while the Potions Master was gone and going through who knew what. She had to force herself to stay out of his rooms. She found herself entering it every hour or so initially, checking to see if he returned and aggravating Raucous. Finally she managed to stop. She was only tormenting herself.

What if he was dead?

No, he couldn't be. Raucous would have made it known. The raven was upset and worried, but it wasn't mourning.

All the witch could do was wait.

* * *

Raucous was crouched on the rafters when he heard the thunderclap of apparation in Severus' bedroom. The weak bird half-fluttered, half fell to the stone floor of the study and with all his strength hopped quickly to the bedroom. He saw his broken, bleeding Master lying face down on the floor. He had no shirt or shoes on and was very still. He smelled awful. The bird watched him closely and let out a soft squawk of relief as he saw Severus draw a ragged breath. Then the wizard began to spasm strongly. 

Raucous hopped out of the bedroom, up to the floo and began making an awful racket.

"We're coming, Raucous," Albus' voice sounded through the floo, "Poppy and I are on the way."

Raucous hopped back into the bedroom, and over to the Potions Master. He stood peering down into his pale face for a moment, then preened his matted hair. Severus groaned. Raucous then stepped back a bit, and nestled down in front of the unconscious wizard to keep watch until help arrived.

* * *

Peter scourgified the floor of the blood and shit left behind by the Potions Master, then walked over to the throne and took up position by the Dark Lord's side. He was very quiet. 

Voldemort looked at his servant. Usually Peter had a rather inane string of chatter going. The latest gossip, rumors and questionable acts of fellow deatheaters, tall tales about the latest women he had fucked and the like, all to keep the Dark Lord entertained. When Voldemort was bored, he was more likely to cast an Unforgivable for his amusement.

The evil wizard used the Imperius curse on Peter, rather than Crucio, and made the wizard do all manner of horrible, embarrassing acts. He had once made the fat little wizard strip and perform ballet in front of a group of tittering deatheater females, guffawing the entire time. Peter had looked like a fat, hairy little balding bear doing circus tricks. The deatheater wasn't very flexible, so it had been quite painful.

"What's wrong, Peter? You aren't deluging me with chatter as usual," the Dark Lord asked him, his red eyes fixed on the wizard. He looked into Peter's mind and saw him being beaten mercilessly by Severus.

"Oh, you're afraid the Potions Master will make good on his threat, eh Peter?" Voldemort said, amusement dancing across his scaly face. "Don't worry. You are under my protection. He wouldn't dare touch you."

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said, bowing slightly.

He wasn't so sure about that. The Potions Master showed a surprising lack of fear of the Dark Lord, despite his constant suffering. The wizard would not break. He might go after him anyway. The Dark Lord wouldn't kill Severus because he needed him.

Voldemort knew Peter's doubts, and it irritated him that his servant feared the Potions Master would disobey him. That gave Severus too much power in the Dark Lord's estimation. He already hated the wizard's strength. He was a lion among the sheep, and therefore dangerous.

The Dark Lord was quite aware that Severus hated him as well. He could see it in the wizard's eyes, if not actually discover it in his thoughts. The Potions Master's mind was surprisingly empty of anything other than his teaching at Hogwarts. There were no other details of his life in evidence. And this made Voldemort suspicious. But he could never catch the wizard wrong. He looked at the worried Peter again.

"Get out of my sight, Peter," he snarled at the fat wizard in irritation, "Go milk Nagini!"

Peter bowed.

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said, bowing, then walking across the circular throne room and entering one of several doors spaced around the walls.

Nagini had her own room. It was better furnished than Peter's own. The King Cobra had been with Voldemort for twenty-five years and was of enormous size. She also hated the fat wizard, and tried to bite him every time he came close to her. Naturally, Peter hated her as well, and would have liked to kill the snake, but she was Voldemort's familiar, and had an even higher status in the Dark Lord's eyes than he did. Peter had no doubt Voldemort would kill him if he harmed Nagini in any way.

Peter opened the door to the snake's room cautiously. Nagini was coiled on a large cushion, apparently sleeping.

"Nagini. Nagini! I've come to milk you," the fat wizard said, entering the room cautiously, his wand drawn, ready to cast the binding spell.

The snake didn't move. That was odd because she was usually immediately alert the moment the wizard entered the room, ready for battle.

Peter cautiously approached the snake.

"Nagini?" he said, gingerly poking her in the tail with his wand. She still didn't move. He moved to the great wedge-shaped head which rested on top of her coiled body. The evil eyes were staring sightlessly. Peter poked the head with his wand and it flopped over lifelessly.

"Oh shit," Peter breathed, looking down at the snake, "She's dead. Nagini's dead."

* * *

Severus was lying on his stomach on a cot in the infirmary, Poppy tutting and clucking her tongue in sympathy as she worked on healing his ruined back. Albus and Raucous looked on. The bird looked a little better. Poppy had coaxed him into eating a little something. 

"An animal. Worse than an animal. To do this to another human being," she hissed, referring to the Dark Lord.

Albus looked on the injured wizard sadly.

"Yes. But Voldemort is hardly human, Poppy. He has next to no humanity left, he has altered himself so greatly in his constant search for power."

"But why does he do this to a wizard who serves him, Albus?" Poppy asked him, her eyes glistening as she cut a strip of dead flesh from the Potions Master.

"Because, Poppy, Severus will not break. He continues to be strong, and the Dark Lord fears strength in anyone other than himself. The only reason Severus is not dead is because he is the only one that can brew the elixir that keeps Voldemort alive," Albus said, wincing as the medi-witch had to cut open a badly healing wound. Severus groaned. He was awake, and heard them talking. He didn't say anything however.

"He should poison the wizard," she said, "fix the elixir so it will kill him."

Albus shook his head.

"Voldemort is too smart for that, Poppy. The moment Severus created the proper elixir, he attached a signature spell to it for identification. He would be aware of any variation in the elixir immediately, and would punish the wizard even worse," the Headmaster said.

This was true. If not for the spell that identified the potion, Severus would have killed Voldemort long ago.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed through the privacy curtain. Raucous looked at her and squawked disparagingly. Hermione walked up to the cot and looked at the Potion Master's torn back. Poppy had cleaned him up, and a sheet covered the lower half of his naked body. Hermione's eyes filled with tears for a moment.

"How is he?" she asked quietly.

Severus started at the witch's voice. What was she doing here? He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Out!" he rasped.

Poppy stopped working on him for a moment.

"What, Severus?" she asked the wizard, leaning closer to him. He whispered something to the medi-witch, who straightened and turned to Hermione with soft eyes.

"He wants you to leave," she said to the witch.

Hermione looked at Poppy for a moment, then down at Severus.

"But why? I just want to know if he's all right. If there's anything I can do," she said.

Poppy started to reply when the Potions Master suddenly groaned loudly and half rolled on to his side.

"Severus!" Poppy cried, running forward. "Lie down. What are you doing?"

With effort Severus rolled completely over and sat up, the sheet falling over his loins. Hermione got her first look at his lean, muscular upper body. He was strongly built, his chest defined and his belly ribbed. His shoulders were wider than she'd thought and she could see the cords in his arms. She could also see Voldemort's mark. It was red and pulsating.

Severus grasped his Dark Mark, his face contorting with pain.

"I'm being summoned," he hissed.

* * *

Both Poppy and Hermione protested as Severus slowly sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Wincing, he looked at Poppy. 

"Bandage me up, get me a cane and some clothes, Poppy," he said, gritting his teeth, "I have to go. The summons is urgent."

"But Severus, you are in no condi…" her voice trailed off as she saw the look in his eyes. He had no choice, he had to go.

The witch sighed and went to her office, then returned with some bandages. She walked around the cot and started applying them to his torn back. Hermione watched for a moment. Severus' face was contorting with pain as the Mark pulsed on his arm, a deep angry red. Then she pushed her way through the privacy curtain, ran to Poppy's stores and picked through the bottles. She selected several, shoved a few in her pockets, then brought the rest back, depositing them on the nightstand near Severus' bed. She began to open bottle after bottle, and held one up to the pale wizard as Poppy looked over his shoulder.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Stamina potion. The others are pain, pepper-up, and healing potions. If you're going to go to him at least be in as best shape as possible," Hermione said, shaking the bottle she held a little.

Severus' dark eyes swept over her.

"It's a good idea, Severus," Poppy said, still applying the bandages.

Albus looked on, his blue eyes worried as they rested on his Potions Master. Voldemort summoning him so soon meant something important was happening.

Severus took the bottle from Hermione and drank it down, his eyes never leaving her face. He thought about what he had seen in her mind as he took the next bottles from her and drained them. She really did care.

Poppy finished bandaging him and left again. Hermione neatly capped all the empty bottles and turned to look at him. His color was better. He was pale, but then again, he was always pale. This was a healthier shade than when he had first returned.

Pomfrey returned with clothing, a set of robes and a silver-tipped cane, similar to the one Lord Malfoy used. Severus started to stand up, then remembered Hermione was there. Delighted as she might be at seeing his assets, he wasn't ready to reveal them to her yet.

"I suggest you leave now, Miss Granger," he said, "Unless you want a little peep show."

He really wanted to say, "Unless you want a little preview," but that would have alerted Albus to his licentious plans for the witch. He didn't want the old wizard to know. He would be absolutely insufferable.

Hermione reddened. She was very curious, but in didn't savor the idea of seeing his goods for the first time in the presence of Poppy and Dumbledore .

"I'll just wait outside," she murmured, walking quickly through the curtain. Severus smirked.

In a few minutes, the curtains parted and Severus walked out, assisted by the cane and followed by Albus and the medi-witch. Raucous flew past him and perched on a small ledge about the infirmary door, waiting. Poppy tried to help Severus walk but he shrugged her off.

"You can't walk me into Voldemort's presence, Poppy," he said to her, "Let me be."

The medi-witch fell back and clasped her hands together worriedly.

"Do be careful, Severus," she called after him as he walked toward the infirmary doors.

Albus watched him go silently. The old wizard couldn't speak, his eyes glistening. He was worried that this time the wizard wouldn't be coming back.

Hermione however, fell in step beside him as he exited the infirmary. Raucous soared out behind them. If the wizard had been in better shape, the raven would have perched on his shoulder. Hermione looked up at the grimfaced wizard.

"Severus, surely you don't intend to walk back to the dungeons," she said.

He didn't answer her. He was in a lot of pain from the mark, but the pain potion Hermione had given him helped. The witch had a pocketful of the potion. She nicked it from Poppy, figuring he would need more.

Severus stopped and began to spasm. Hermione grabbed his arm so he wouldn't lose his balance. After about thirty seconds, the tremor stopped. Severus looked down at Hermione's small hands gripping his arm.

"You can let go," he said darkly.

Hermione released him, and he started walking again.

"Severus, take the floo," she said, gesturing toward a fireplace up ahead.

Her suggestion made sense and the Potions Master walked over to the fireplace, took some floo powder off the mantle and tossed it in.

"My rooms," he said to the floo. The flames turned green and he stepped through. Raucous swooped in behind him, followed by Hermione. The three stepped out into Severus' study. He turned to Hermione with a frown.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have classes to help with?" he seethed at her.

"I just want to see you off," she said quietly, looking up at him. He was so brave walking back into that despot's presence. She watched as he spasmed again. He was in no condition to do this.

After the spasm passed, Severus walked into his bedroom, preparing to apparate. Hermione followed him.

"Hermione, stop shadowing me," he hissed at her, "Get out of my rooms."

Hermione stood there stubbornly.

He looked at Raucous.

"Raucous, you drive her out of here the minute I'm gone," he said to the yellow raven, who nodded and glared at Hermione. He owed her. Big.

Hermione looked at the wizard.

"Be careful Severus. Come back to me," she said softly.

He looked at her, grunted something, then straightened, preparing to apparate to the Dark Lord.

Suddenly Hermione rushed forward and flung her arms around him, clinging to him tightly as he disapparated.

Raucous stared at the empty space with his beak open. Shit. The witch had gone with him. The master was not going to be happy about that.

* * *

Severus and Hermione appeared directly in front of the Dark Lord's throne. Voldemort looked startled to see two people instead of one, but nowhere near as startled as Severus. Hermione looked at the Dark Lord, still clinging to the Potions Master. 

"Who is this, Severus?" the Dark Lord demanded.

Severus scowled down at Hermione. What the fuck had she done?

"A very foolish little witch, my Lord," Severus replied.

Voldemort lifted his wand and stunned her. Hermione fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Get her wand, Peter, and lock her in one of the back rooms. We'll deal with her later," Voldemort said.

"Yes, my Lord," Peter said, his piggish eyes glinting as he looked down on the pretty witch.

He approached Hermione, bent and ran his hands all over her body, pretending to look for the wand.

Severus looked down at him, his nostrils flared as the wizard's pudgy fingers fondled Hermione's breasts. Voldemort had restored his silver hand back to flesh after the wizard killed a fellow deatheater with it in a decidedly unfair fight having turned the hand into a sharp spear and running it through his unarmed opponent.

"Peter," Severus said evenly. "Her wand is in her robes pocket. The witch is promised to me. You put your filthy hands on her body again I will cut them off and shove them up your ass."

Voldemort looked at Severus with interest. Hm. He was interested in a witch? Severus rarely ever indulged himself with women, and when he did the most he would do was let them suck him off.

"Peter," the Dark Lord said, "Put her in the back room…untouched."

"Yes, my Lord," the wizard replied, removing Hermione's wand from her pocket and hoisting her over his shoulder, carrying her away. Severus looked after him.

"Why is the witch with you, Severus?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"I think it is because she believes she can help me, my Lord," he replied.

Stupid little chit. Why had she done this?

"What is her name?" the Dark Lord asked him.

"Hermione Granger, my Lord," Severus answered.

The Dark Lord looked thoughtful.

"I remember her. She was the most brilliant student to graduate Hogwarts in the last fifty years," he mused.

"The same, my Lord," Severus responded.

"Maybe she can help you. We have a problem, Severus. Nagini is dead," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes on the wizard to watch for his reaction.

Severus' expression did not change.

"You have my sympathies, my Lord," he replied.

"I need more than your sympathies, Severus. Without her venom, you cannot make my elixir!" the Dark Lord hissed, "I had Peter cut her glands open to see if we could salvage any, but they had dried up. What am I to do, Severus?"

"Die," the wizard thought. Then he responded.

"You do not need a feeding for several more days, my Lord. The expedient thing to do would be to find a substitute cobra. But although all cobras are poisonous, their venom has distinct differences. We will have to try and find a match for Nagini's venom and test each sample by brewing the elixir. Very time consuming work. Miss Granger is quite talented in a number of fields, she may be able to find a way to test the venoms faster, or develop a spell to slow your weakening," Severus said, trying to find a way to save the witch's life.

"Then it is very fortuitous for me that she accompanied you," Voldemort said, "you both will stay here with me and work on creating the elixir with a new venom. I will send all my deatheaters out to acquire snakes for you to work with."

Peter reappeared with Hermione's wand and several bottles he had taken out of her pockets. He was disappointed. He had every intention on molesting the witch, maybe even shagging her while she was unconscious. Voldemort had nipped his plans in the bud. Damn Snape.

He walked up, placed the bottles on the table and offered the wand to Voldemort.

"Give it to Severus," the Dark Lord said.

Peter handed the wand to Severus, who snatched it out of his hand, his dark eyes murderous. He looked in the fat bastard's mind to see if he had done anything to Hermione in the back room. He hadn't. That was good for him. Severus planned to bash him in the head with the heavy silver tip of his cane if he had. Peter probably would have died right at the foot of Voldemort's throne.

Voldemort looked at the bottles.

"What are those?" he asked the wizard.

"I found them in the witch's pockets. They are mostly pain potions, my Lord," Peter replied, "a couple of stamina and healing potions too."

Voldemort's eyes shifted to Severus and looked him up and down.

"I assume she brought them for you," he said quietly.

The Potions Master looked a hundred times better than he did when he left a scant three hours ago. The witch must have tended him. How sweet.

"Take them," he said, "I will have more brought to you as you need them. You must be in a condition to work."

Severus walked over to the table and pocketed the bottles. Suddenly, he started to spasm, one of the bottles slipping from his hand, falling to the floor and shattering. The Dark Lord watched him. He would be in no condition to brew…his hands shook too badly. The spasms would pass in a couple of days. In the meantime…

"Peter will assist you for the time being," Voldemort said, "until your 'condition' betters. You can bring the witch in later."

Voldemort wanted to have a talk with the witch before setting her loose in his lab.

Peter blanched as he looked into the dark eyes of the Potions Master. Severus would like nothing better than to get the wizard alone, but he had to think of Hermione, maneuver her into a safer position.

"My Lord, I need a skilled assistant immediately. Peter is very good at brewing, but he doesn't have the knowledge to explore other options. Miss Granger is more suitable as my assistant if you want results. We can't waste time, my Lord. She is one of the best minds in the wizarding world," he said smoothly.

The Dark Lord considered this. What the Potions Master said made sense. He would talk to Hermione as soon as possible. After he gave his orders to the deatheaters.

"Yes. Yes, of course. I will put Peter to work milking the snakes. He has experience in that area," the Dark Lord replied.

Peter wasn't wild about the idea of milking cobras, but it was better than being alone with a wizard that wanted to kill him. He bowed to Voldemort.

"Yes, my Lord. I will be glad to do it," he said.

"Very well. I will summon my deatheaters and give them my orders. Severus, you may go and check on your witch. Peter, set up the lab for him. Make sure he can run several experiments at once," he commanded.

Both wizards bowed.

"Yes, my Lord," they said in unison.

Peter headed for the lab and Severus for the back room that contained Hermione.

The Dark Lord watched them go. Severus had to be successful, or he would die. What an unsuitable death that would be. To die because of a snake. Well, if the Potions Master could not create his elixir, Voldemort planned to go out in a blaze of glory.

And like the great kings of old who had many servants, he wouldn't go into the Underworld alone.

* * *

Severus walked to the back hall and checked each room until he found Hermione, laid out on her back on a small bed. He bristled as he thought of Peter. The randy little bastard wouldn't have hesitated to rape the witch while she was unconscious. 

Severus himself had caught him at it when a group of muggles were brought in for a revel. He had walked into the holding room to find the wizard on his knees, thrusting between the thighs of an unconscious woman. The wizard said he was just 'warming her up' by way of explanation.

The Potions Master scowled. If Voldemort hadn't intervened concerning Hermione, Severus' cane would be covered in the wizard's blood right now.

He pointed his wand at the witch.

"Ennervate," he said.

Hermione stirred, her eyes fluttering. Then she opened them and looked up at the dark wizard. She sat up in the bed, holding her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked, looking confused.

"The Dark Lord stunned you. You're lucky he didn't kill you. What the fuck were you thinking when you grabbed me, Miss Granger? Do you have any idea how much danger you are in?" he snarled at the witch.

"I…you…you weren't in any shape…" she started.

"So you thought you could save me? You stupid little twit. You've just made my job all that much harder. Now I have to baby-sit you while I try to finish off Voldemort," he seethed.

"Finish Voldemort? How?" she said rather loudly.

"Will you keep your blasted voice down!" he hissed at her, sitting next to her on the bed.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Nagini is dead. She provided the venom for his elixir. Now he has no viable venom to sustain himself. He is going to order the deatheaters to collect king cobras for us. We will use their venom in the apparent hope that we will find a match for Nagini's. But we won't," he said to the witch in a low voice.

"Why not?" Hermione asked him, "the venoms should be close enough in composition to work."

"Yes, this is true. But the bond is missing. Nagini was bonded to Voldemort, and that is what made her venom viable. King Cobra familiars are extremely rare. It is doubtful he will find one, especially since he is focused on the snakes, and not acquiring another snake familiar. He will die, Hermione. All we have to do is stall."

Hermione digested this. They could bring down the Dark Lord.

Severus looked at her.

"I hope your occulmency skills are up to par. He will send for you to 'talk'. Try to feel you out. I had to tell him you were promised to me to keep Peter Pettigrew from molesting you," he said, "so he will want to know about that. Make something up convincing."

Hermione looked at him with a small, tremulous smile.

"I won't have to make anything up. I am promised to you, Severus," she said softly. Without realizing it she leaned toward him, her eyes on his mouth, her lips pursing.

Severus dipped his head back and scowled at her.

"Look, this is not the time to go hormonal on me, Miss Granger. Both our lives are at risk. Keep your libido on low or you'll die a virgin, I promise you," he said, frowning at her.

Hermione stopped moving toward him, realizing what she had been about to do. Her entire head turned red.

Severus stood up.

"I have to go check on Peter," he said, his eyes darkening even more, "You wait here until Voldemort calls for you."

Hermione felt her pockets.

"My wand's gone," she said.

Severus looked at her.

"I have it, and am going to keep it. I don't trust you not to play heroine and try to take the Dark Lord out yourself in a sudden flash of Gryffindor idiocy. Just stay put," he said, leaving the room and locking the door behind him so she wouldn't leave.

That would be all he needed. Hermione snooping about and running into some uninformed deatheaters. She was a stranger and a muggle-born. They'd be on her like nifflers on gold. He shuddered when he thought about what they would do to her. The witch was insane to have grabbed him and disapparated with him here. What the fuck was she thinking?

Severus paused. He knew the answer.

Hermione had been thinking she was in love.

* * *

About two hours later, Hermione heard someone at the door and sat up. Peter Pettigrew opened the door and looked at her rather hungrily. He remembered Hermione, but she had been only a child when he last saw her. He had been hiding out as Ronald Weasley's pet rat Scabbers, been discovered by Sirius Black, and almost taken to the dementors. Luckily, he had escaped. The witch had certainly filled out well. He leveled his piggish eyes at her. 

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," he said, opening the door wider.

Hermione swallowed, then stood up and walked past Peter and into the hall.

"Follow me," he said, walking down the hallway. The witch followed him as he opened a door that led out into a large circular room. A throne sat in the middle of the room, but Hermione couldn't see who was seated in it because they were behind it. Hermione pushed all knowledge of Severus dual role as a spy and their last conversation behind her mental walls, invoking the power of occulmency. She left all else as it was.

Peter led her around the throne, and stopped in front of it.

Hermione looked up into the frightening countenance of the Dark Lord. He was very thin and hairless. His skin was flesh colored, but covered in tiny scales. He had no eyebrows and his nose was nothing more than two slits. He looked lipless, and his eyes were red as fire. His fingers were very long, and his hands, elegant. He held a wand in one hand, resting against the arm of the throne. He looked down on her imperiously for a moment, then his red eyes shifted to Peter.

"You may go, Peter. I wish to talk to the witch alone," he said to his most trusted servant.

Peter bowed.

"Yes my Lord," he said, taking one more look at Hermione then exiting the throne room. He was hoping to listen in on their conversation.

The Dark Lord looked at Hermione. She was a small witch but quite lovely and curvaceous. He flicked his wand, and a comfortable upholstered chair appeared next to the witch.

"Sit down," he commanded. Hermione obeyed.

"How did you come to be here?" he asked her.

"I found Severus in his rooms in bad shape and was tending him, when you summoned him. I saw the mark. When he went to disapparate, I grabbed him and was taken with him. He had no idea I was going to do that," she said. She said she was tending him because she did not want the Dark Lord to know that Severus had people helping him, people who knew he was a deatheater.

"Why were you in his rooms?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I assist different Professors at Hogwarts with their classes to earn credits toward my degree. The Professor went missing and we needed his lesson plan, and when I couldn't find it in the classroom, I went to his rooms to see if he had taken it there to work on, and found him," she lied.

Hermione imagined herself doing what she described so it would be in her mind if the Dark Lord looked for it. Thoughts could be manipulated, and a Legilimens, tricked.

Voldemort looked at her, tapping his wand on the side of his throne.

"What do you think about him, now that you know he serves me?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I'm not sure what I think. He must have his reasons, but I'm not thrilled about it," she said.

Voldemort looked at the witch consideringly. She was quite honest…not realizing that even this admittance could be grounds for her death. Not thrilled? Definitely a Cruciatus-worthy reply. But the Dark Lord withheld his wand.

"Didn't you realize that by following him, your life could be made forfeit?" the Dark Lord asked her.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was only thinking I wanted to help him," she replied honestly.

Voldemort could feel love radiating from the witch. It was a most unpleasant feeling for him. He shunned love. Yet he didn't feel that love from the Potions Master. It seems the relationship between the two was rather one-sided.

"I see," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing.

He looked into the witch's mind and saw the fighting, arguing and general aura of dislike that passed between the witch and his servant. He also saw a slew of creative retaliations by the witch against both Severus and his familiar; and how she dropped Severus with a knee to the groin. This impressed him. Severus was a formidable fighter. The fact that the witch had managed to injure him was very impressive indeed. The Dark Lord also saw she loved a wizard that obviously didn't love her back. Another fool for love.

"Are you involved with Severus? Has he fucked you?" the Dark Lord asked her.

Hermione colored at the directness of the question.

"No," she said honestly, "on both counts."

She couldn't say she was actually involved with the Potions Master.

"But he claims you are promised to him," Voldemort said, "Is this true?"

"Yes, it is. I have been saving myself for him," she said quietly.

Voldemort cocked his head at her.

"But he doesn't love you. From what I've seen in your thoughts, he treats you horribly. Yet you still save yourself for him?" the Dark Lord asked in amazement.

"Yes," Hermione said, coloring. Hearing the truth of her situation from another made it all sound so foolish, "I can't help it. I love him."

Voldemort's mouth quirked as he fought not to laugh in the witch's face. Most likely Severus would use her and discard her. Then most likely she would blame herself for not being able to keep him. Such blind idiotic loyalty. The kind he liked to see among his ranks directed at him

He gave the witch a small thin smile that quickly faded.

"You would have made an excellent deatheater," he commented, "but I fear Hermione…I may call you that?"

Hermione nodded.

The Dark Lord continued.

"But I fear Hermione, that unless you and Severus can create the elixir for me, neither of you will live to consummate this one-sided little affair," he said evenly. "Your life depends on this. Do you understand me?"

Hermione nodded. He intended to kill them both if they failed.

"However," the Dark Lord continued, "If you do manage to recreate the elixir, you will be obliviated and allowed to return to Hogwarts. You will also have the favor of the Dark Lord, although you will have no recollection of it, and be safe from the tribulation that is to come. No deatheater will harm you at the Final Battle or in the New Order that follows. Is that agreeable?"

"Yes," Hermione said in a small voice, "What about Severus?"

Voldemort looked at her, a slight frown on his face at her audacity at asking him about one of his own. But the witch didn't know she overstepped her bounds. He let it pass. Normally he would have hit her with an Unforgivable. But she was needed.

"He will continue in service to me," the Dark Lord replied.

"I see," Hermione said…then in a fit of boldness she asked him, "Why was he so hurt when he returned?"

The Dark Lord's red eyes swept over Hermione. She certainly asked a lot of questions. But then again, that was probably how she became Hogwarts' smartest graduate in the past half-century. You never know unless you ask. It was a bit refreshing really. No one questioned him, and with good reason.

"Severus is my servant, and has certain duties to me. When he performs adequately, he is rewarded. When he performs badly, he is punished. This time, he was punished," the Dark Lord said, his red eyes on her.

Hermione nodded.

It was a simplistic answer for what she knew was a very complicated situation. She knew for fact that Severus was usually punished no matter what he did. Voldemort was a deviant and took pleasure in causing others pain.

Voldemort took another look into her mind. He saw the erotic images of herself and his servant. They were quite arousing. He wouldn't mind witnessing them. His expression became rather lustful. Hermione quailed at the intensity of it. But the Dark Lord didn't share his thoughts.

Instead he asked her, "Have you eaten?"

"No," Hermione replied.

"For the time being, you are my guest so you will not be locked in your room. Yet I expect you to stay close to the lab and not wander. My deatheaters will not take kindly to you, but they are not allowed in the lab area. Go through that door," he said pointing a long, scaly finger to a door on his far left, "That is the lab area. There are a number of rooms with beds in them. Select one. I will have food sent to you."

Hermione stood up and thanked him. She started to walk toward the door.

"Hermione, for both our sakes I hope you are as intelligent and clever as you are claimed to be. If not, you will never see Hogwarts again," he hissed at her.

Hermione looked at the evil wizard wide-eyed and nodded, then continued on to the lab area.

Voldemort watched her go with mixed emotions. By rights he should kill her. She was a muggle-born and an intruder. Yet if she could help Severus save him, the Dark Lord had to fight his natural inclination and let her live. He needed to do something however.

"Peter!" he called. The fat wizard appeared almost instantly. He walked in front of the throne and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord?" Peter asked him.

Voldemort lazily raised his wand and pointed at the wizard. Peter's eyes went wide.

"Imperio," Voldemort said with an evil grin.

* * *

Hermione chose a room that was next to the one Severus was to occupy. She felt better knowing he was close. A very bedraggled house elf brought her a rather tasteless stew, but she ate it all hungrily. It had all the proper ingredients…it just wasn't seasoned. The Dark Lord didn't eat, so the quality of the cooking, when there was cooking…was poor for the most part. 

Severus joined her a bit later, and via legilimency saw the conversation between herself and the Dark Lord.

"You did well," he said, looking at her with his dark eyes. They were sitting on Hermione's bed.

"I had no choice. I had the distinct feeling he would have liked nothing better than to kill me," she replied, shuddering.

"He would love to kill you. Particularly since you are 'promised' to me. He looks for every opportunity to cause me pain," Severus said.

"If he were to kill me, Severus…would that cause you pain?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her.

"It would cause me some guilt, not pain. It would be your own fault if he did kill you. You had no business following me here," he replied evenly. "This is why I hold no faith in 'Love'. It causes people to act stupidly for no logical reason, to make assumptions and take risks that are detrimental to their well-being. You are a fool, Miss Granger, being led around by a naïve heart and your libido."

Hermione frowned at him.

"If I'm being such a fool, then why didn't you give me the potion that would have 'wised' me up? I wouldn't have any feelings for you at all if you had did as I asked. And I certainly wouldn't be here. Voldemort could have cut you into tiny, wriggling pieces and I wouldn't have cared a bit," she retorted.

"I didn't give it to you because I thought it would be a shame for a portion of your mind to be shut down permanently. It would have limited your life experience," he said, reaching for something other than the obvious reason.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"Am I really supposed to believe that, especially the way you were closing in on me?" she said to him, both of her eyebrows raised. "I couldn't have kneed you if you weren't invading my space.'

Severus' face went black.

"Yes. About that. You could have caused me irreparable damage. If not for the Dark Lord's summons, you'd have paid for that little stunt in spades," he snarled at her.

Hermione adjusted herself on the bed and turned to face him.

"Oh really, and what were you going to do? Hex me?" she asked.

He glowered at her.

"No," he replied in a low growl, "I intended on letting the injured party wreak his revenge."

"The injured party?" Hermione began, then her eyes dropped to Severus' loins then back up to Severus' face. His eyes were hard.

"Let me inform you of something, Miss Granger. You have been pursuing me, and now I am willing to be captured, if only to get my due from you. You have been completely insufferable, retaliatory, smart-mouthed, vindictive and totally disrespectful of my wishes. However, you have shown some dark qualities that I appreciate, although I suffered because of them. I didn't see those qualities in you initially."

"I am now willing to deflower you, but it isn't affection for you that drives me. I want you to understand this, and if you have good sense, which you don't, you will withdraw from me. I just want to see you submit to me totally. Do you understand that? I want to exert power over you in the most intimate, dominating unforgettable way I can. I want to put my mark on you. There is no love, affection or any of the softer, sweeter emotions that women want from men involved. If I take your virginity, Miss Granger, it will be driven by my desire to reduce you to your most primal, uncontrolled state of submission, not because I care about you."

"I haven't shagged a woman in years and I have reasons for it. I have let them attend me in other ways, however, ways I find more appropriate due to their nature. I think you need to understand how I view women, Miss Granger. To me, all women are whores. It is in their nature to be so, and I have seen the sweetest witches betray their wizards…in fact I have exposed quite a few. All it takes is for a man to know what to say, and their knickers fall down and their legs go up. Women are a faithless lot."

"A woman will open her legs for anyone if he knows how to go about it. I do not trust them, Miss Granger. I will not trust you either. Once you are deflowered, you will fall into the same category as the rest. As of right now, part of your appeal to me is that no other wizard has not had you. I won't be able to be sure of that after the first time. I will not invest my heart in you, ever, despite your claim to love me. I am sure you have the best intentions, but the weakness of your sex will supersede your pureness of heart. Women are born whores and they die whores."

Hermione looked at the wizard. His jaw was tight and his eyes were hard. Bitterness radiated from him.

"Who hurt you, Severus? Who mauled your heart so badly that you've damned a whole world of women to hell?" Hermione asked him softly.

Severus stared at her.

"It's not a matter of being hurt, it's a matter of truth, Miss Granger. Women cannot be trusted," he said with finality, "and if you involve yourself with me, know I will never love you. Ever," he said, his eyes locked with hers.

"Kindness. What about kindness, Severus? Are you capable of that?" she asked him.

"Not in great amounts. I am not a kind man. I treat people the way I feel they should be treated," he replied, "and it isn't reciprocal in nature. Being nice to me is in no way a guarantee I will be nice in return. I am more likely to be cold, no matter how much niceness is piled on me. No one is truly nice. You should know that. Just look at your record the past year," Severus said, an eyebrow arching.

"You drove me to react the way I did," Hermione said, "I wasn't about to let you treat me any kind of way because of how I felt about you."

"Yes, and you are to be commended for that. Not many witches or wizards have the courage to stand up to me. I have respect for you because you refuse to let me run over you, but that respect would soon fade if you lost your edge because of sexual intimacy, and became a doormat or love-sick little doxy, or a whining, complaining shrew that wanted me to change. I will not change. Just because I give in and shag you doesn't mean you will be entitled to special treatment. You won't be."

Hermione looked at the Potions Master.

So, if she got involved with him, he would always think she was having sex with someone else, wouldn't love her, would be cold to her, wouldn't change in any way, shape or form, and would give her no special treatment. He was a real gem, this wizard. It was insane to want anything to do with him.

Still, he was a bitter man. Obviously he had been deeply hurt by a woman. He just wouldn't admit it. Hermione found it hard to believe that he would not respond to love over time, once he saw it was a true, loyal love. He might mean everything he was saying, but living it was another story. Besides, she didn't want him to change. She liked him this way. She even liked fighting with him…it did something to her. Of course, she wanted him to treat her well…his actions toward her would go much deeper than his words, which would probably always be caustic.

And as far as what he said about bedding her, and his reasons for doing so…it turned her on. Maybe it shouldn't have but it did. Being reduced to her most primal, uncontrolled state of submission in his arms was the stuff of her fantasies.

Plus, with Voldemort dead, he wouldn't be a spy anymore, would not be subjected to the tortures he went through now. That might change his outlook in the future as well. He would be a free man, and might actually seek happiness that he didn't look for now. The man that he was inside, the one that was selfless, willing to sacrifice himself for others might come out to some extent. And that would be worth her efforts. She looked at the wizard and took a deep breath.

"Severus, I'm still willing to love you despite all you've told me," she said softly.

The Potions Master looked at the witch, his dark eyes searching her face for any sign of doubt or hesitation. He didn't see any. Severus sighed and shook his head.

"The world is full of fools," he said to her quietly.

"It's full of hope too," she replied.

They sat there together in silence after that, each thinking their own thoughts.

Life would become very interesting, if they survived.

* * *

When snakes, specifically King Cobras began to come up missing, Muggle authorities all around the world were stymied. Zoos, refuges, private owners and laboratories were all being robbed of the dangerous reptiles at an alarming rate. 

When snake charmer Habib Sahmudra awoke one morning to find the body of a man with the face of a skull stretched out beside his empty, toppled snake basket, he notified the local authorities and head Brahma, who immediately proclaimed that half-demons were upon them, attempting to steal their beloved cobras, and that every snake be bathed in milk and sprinkled with haldi-kumkum to protect them. This was easier said than done, but the people put forth their best efforts any way. The snakes were less than appreciative.

At Voldemort's stronghold, crate upon crate of writhing, angry cobras were piled near the laboratory doors, and Peter Pettigrew was a complete wreck trying to milk them all without being killed in the process. The fat little wizard started stunning entire crate loads and quickly milking and tagging the venom samples.

Severus and Hermione, both under guard, were up to their elbows in snake venom, creating elixir after elixir and testing them against the signature spell to no avail. The Dark Lord's next feeding had to be within the next forty-eight hours, and the despot was coming to the conclusion that his demise was upon him. He made plans for an elaborate, mandatory good-bye celebration where he would name his successor. This announcement was the subject of much debate among the deatheaters. They would all be sure to be there for this changing of the guard.

Hermione and Severus were to keep working up to the last minute. They would be brought out in the final moments. How they would meet their demise was unknown. Yet the couple put on a good show, working hard, several brewings occurring at once. The guards who reported back to the Dark Lord assured him the pair seemed to be making every effort. Both Severus and Hermione were exhausted. They averaged only about four hours of restless sleep each night. Stamina and pepper-up potions kept them on their feet for the most part. Severus' tremors had stopped, and Hermione changed his bandages twice a day, letting her fingers linger on his strong shoulders a bit longer than necessary. Severus was aware of her extra attentions, but said nothing. It might be that was the only contact she would ever have with him.

Hermione was not able to find a way to speed up the process, and she made no true effort at creating a spell to extend Voldemort's life. Even if he killed her, she would have comfort knowing he would soon follow. Severus watched the witch work. Although they were stalling, Hermione was still quite interested in the elixir itself, and did all manner of experimentation on it, testing its properties. She commented over and over on his brilliance in having discovered such a powerful potion as she worked with it.

Of course, Severus hated that he had created the elixir, since it kept Voldemort alive and powerful, but his ego was stoked quite a bit. Hermione would not give undeserved praise, and her fascination with his work was quite satisfying to him, though he wouldn't admit it.

Soon, the final night was upon them, and no suitable substitute had been found. Hermione convinced Severus to give her wand back, and she cast altered repelling wards around both of them when the guards were otherwise occupied. The wards would not stop physical contact, but would repel most spells, except Unforgivables, which would probably be what the Dark Lord would use on them.

Deatheaters were arriving to the stronghold in droves. There would be no muggle entertainment tonight as it was to be a somber occasion. The arrivals were slightly dismayed to find that their wands were collected by Peter Pettigrew and two other burly minions of the Dark Lord, and piled next to the seated despot.

Voldemort sat on his throne, dressed in splendid black robes, embroidered with snakes. He was sullen and brooding as he watched his servants fill the throne room. That they would live while he was cast into utter darkness was a great injustice. One Dark Lord was worth the whole of his army in his estimation. Severus had failed him, and he was finished. But his death would be remembered. He'd make certain of that. He was already feeling the tingle that announced his need for the elixir, and a feeling of extreme tiredness. He fought it off. Finally, when all the deatheaters had gathered, he sent for Hermione and Severus.

Both of their wands were taken, and they were led out and stood in front of the throne, among the other deatheaters. Severus was surprised they weren't singled out. What was the Dark Lord up to?

The Dark Lord raised his hands and quieted the milling throng. Every eye was upon him. With effort he raised his thin body up out of the throne and stood up to address them.

"My faithful servants. Tonight you have all come to witness the extinguishing of the wizarding world's brightest star and hope. Because of Nagini's death, I am unable to continue, due to no substitute venom being found. All of you put forth your best efforts to try to save me, and I find that most commendable. Yet still, you have all failed me."

Several hundred heads hung in shame.

"Be that as it may, my passing is imminent, and as in such cases it is fitting to name a successor to continue my cause and my dream."

Here Voldemort paused and looked around the crowd.

"Before I continue, are there any among you that still retain wands? If so, please turn them over to Peter now. Due to the nature of my announcement, it is deemed best that all be disarmed so no unpleasantness will occur when I reveal my choice."

There was murmuring, and several wands were passed to Peter, who carried them to the large pile of wands next to the Dark Lord's throne and deposited them there. Then he stepped back.

Severus looked at the pile of wands and got a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

Catching hold of Hermione's hand, he moved them back into the crowd. Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows raised but followed him in. The guards watched them tensely for a moment but when the couple stopped, they relaxed. The two weren't going anywhere. The guards were also wandless at this point. Every wand except for Voldemort's was in the pile.

The Dark Lord's eyes raked over the crowd. Then he pointed his wand at the pile and it burst into flames. A collective gasp went up from the crowd.

"You all are no longer in need of wands. I have searched and searched for a successor, and have found no one suitable among you. You are all servants. There are no leaders in your ranks. Instead, I have chosen to bestow a great honor upon you. You will all accompany me into the next world, where we will again rise to power!"

The deatheaters all stood around staring at him. What did he mean, 'next world' and 'rise to power?' Had the Dark Lord gone mad?

Voldemort turned to Peter Pettigrew.

"My most trusted servant…I send you first to prepare the way for me. Avada Kedavra!"

The Dark Lord hit Peter with the killing curse, and the fat wizard crumpled to the floor, his eyes staring up at the ceiling sightlessly.

The Dark Lord turned to the crowd.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling broadly, "You won't have to come one by one. I have adapted the curse to send you in groups."

He made an intricate pattern with his wand, then cast the curse at the deatheaters standing directly in front of him. The green light enveloped about a dozen of them, and they fell to the ground dead. The Dark Lord staggered a bit. He was getting weaker

Pandemonium broke loose as the Dark Lord fired the curse again, killing several more of his servants, including the guards that had been watching Hermione and Severus.

Screams erupted as deatheaters found they could not apparate, and people were trampled in the mad rush to get away from Voldemort, who was walking about, killing them at his leisure, but becoming weaker and weaker with each blast of power he issued. His magic was running out but he had killed over eighty deatheaters so far. His Otherworld army was growing.

Hermione and Severus were separated, Hermione jumping up to see if she could locate the wizard over the fleeing crowd, and rushing out of the way when the Dark Lord turned in her direction and fired the curse. He missed her, but caught four other unfortunates.

Hordes of wizards and witches were trying desperately to break through the doors surrounding the throne room, but they had all been warded shut. Some were crushed to death against the doors by the surging crowd behind them. Voldemort was very weak now. His red eyes shifted and he saw the Potions Master with his back to him, looking for Hermione.

"You will come too, Severus," he gasped.

With a great effort, Voldemort pointed his wand at the Potions Master and whispered the curse. A pale green light burst from his wand and shot toward the unsuspecting wizard, who was just beginning to turn around.

"Noooo!" screamed Hermione, diving at Severus and knocking him out of the way, the blast catching her fully, bathing her body in its deadly glow.

It stopped as Voldemort collapsed, dead.

Hermione fell to the floor.

All around her fallen body deatheaters were sobbing and screaming. She was stepped on twice. Then came the sounds of apparation. With Voldemort dead, his anti-apparition spell faded and everyone fled. The throne room was empty except for Severus, Hermione, Voldemort and the bodies of the dead.

Stunned, Severus stared down at the witch.

"No," he breathed, dropping to one knee, "I said to withdraw from me, witch…but not like this. Not like this, damn you. You silly little fool."

Severus lowered his head to Hermione's breast and listened. He lifted his head, his eyes wide in disbelief.

There was a faint, very faint heartbeat. Hermione wasn't dead. Yet.

Severus scooped the witch up into his arms and disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Maybe she could be saved.

Then he could kill her himself for being so stupid as to take the Killing Curse for him.

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of part two. Quite a few more parts coming. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 3

Severus apparated into his rooms, walked directly to the floo. Albus must have kept the flames lit in hopes of their return. He adjusted the witch in his arms, grabbed some floo powder and tossed it in.

"The infirmary," he said, then stepped through.

"Poppy!" he bellowed as he ran with the witch, depositing her in an empty cot and drawing the curtains around them. He began to unfasten her robes. Poppy appeared.

"Severus, where have you be…" she stopped as she saw Hermione, pale and breathing shallowly. She drew out her wand and ran it over her as Severus parted her robes. She had on a t-shirt and jeans underneath. Poppy immediately divestoed all her clothes, leaving the witch naked. Severus looked down on her body, but was too concerned about her condition to find her arousing.

Poppy tried to examine her, but the spell wouldn't work.

"She's warded," Severus said, "A repelling spell."

Poppy quickly removed the spell, then ran the wand over Hermione again.

"She's barely alive," Poppy said as she pulled the sheet over her. "What happened Severus?"

"She was hit with the Killing Curse," he said. Poppy covered her mouth with her hand in horror.

She immediately applied a hydrating spell, then asked Severus to tell her the situation under which the spell was applied. He did.

"Voldemort's dead, then?" she asked him.

"Yes," Severus replied as he watched the medi-witch run her wand over Hermione's body, the tip of it glowing blue with healing power. "I just don't understand why Miss Granger isn't. She took a full blast just before he died."

"That is probably because the Dark Lord was dying, and although he cast the spell, he did not have enough power left in him for it to kill her completely. But she has been damaged. Badly," the medi-witch said.

"Will she live?" the Potions Master asked, his black eyes resting on her pale face.

"I don't know. She looks like she's had a rough few days," the medi-witch observed, noting the dark circles under the witch's eyes.

"We were working around the clock without much sleep or nourishment," he replied.

Poppy left him standing by her bedside as she went for some potions to build her body up. Hopefully if she could strengthen the witch physically, her body would heal naturally. Severus looked down at the witch.

"Why is such an intelligent witch as yourself, so fucking stupid?" he seethed at her. He wasn't really angry with the witch, he just felt helpless.

Poppy returned with the potions and a kind of funnel with a long tube attached to it. Severus looked at the contraption.

"A muggle design. I thought it could be useful. I can get liquids down her this way," she said.

The witch tilted Hermione's head back then pulled her mouth open. She applied a kind of gel to the tube, then fed it into Hermione's mouth until the funnel was resting against her lips. She then lifted the witch slightly and began pouring potion after potion down her throat, presumably to her stomach. Severus helped her by holding Hermione up. Some color came back to the witch, but she didn't regain consciousness.

Poppy ran her wand over the witch again. Her mouth stretched in a thin, satisfied line.

"Much better," she said, "All we can do now is wait. Will you be staying, Severus?"

"No. I need to report the Dark Lord's demise to Albus, then retire to my rooms. I am exhausted," he said. He turned and left the infirmary.

Poppy looked after him, finding it strange he would leave the witch like this. Anytime one of his students was injured in class, he stayed with them until they at least regained consciousness. Well, he did have to see Albus. She looked back down at Hermione, brushing her tangled hair back. The poor, poor dear.

* * *

Severus debriefed Albus of all that had occurred from the day he and Hermione left until their return tonight. The Headmaster was appalled at the Dark Lord's attempt to kill his deatheaters, but not surprised. He was a most evil wizard.

"And Hermione?" he asked.

"She took a Killing curse…meant for me," the Potions Master said in a low voice. "Luckily, the Dark Lord was on the brink of death when he cast it, and it didn't kill her. But she is in bad shape."

"Are you all right, Severus?" the Headmaster asked him, worry in his voice.

Severus looked up at the white-haired wizard sharply.

"Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be all right?" he snapped at the wizard, "the Dark Lord is dead and I am free at last."

He frowned at the Headmaster. Albus looked at him soberly.

"It's not your fault, Severus. She's a Gryffindor. She would gladly lay down her life for another," he said gently.

Severus slammed his hand on Albus' desk before he could stop himself.

"No one asked her to lay down her life! I didn't need protecting!" he yelled, "I didn't need her to jump in front of a spell meant for me! I didn't ask her to do anything…anything at all but stay out of the way, Albus. But no, she had to be a fucking hero. Now look at her…the stupid little chit! If she dies, it will be her own fault."

Albus nodded.

"Yes it will be, Severus. It was her call. Obviously she thought of your well-being before her own. I am sure she didn't mean to be hurt. She was reacting to someone she cared deeply about being in danger," Albus said.

Severus looked up at him, startled. He knew.

"Severus, I've known about how Miss Granger's felt about you since her seventh year. I also kept tabs on her in university. She never once went out on a date, or took up with any young wizard, though plenty were in pursuit of her. I know she is a focused young woman, but I suspected in her heart she already had a man she loved. She wouldn't betray that love despite the wizard she fell in love with had no use for her. A sad thing really, to love someone who doesn't love you back," the Headmaster said.

"Yes it is," Severus replied, somewhat relieved that the Headmaster had not yet divined his purely physical interest in the young witch. "But you know my nature Headmaster, and how I feel about women."

"Yes, I know about your bigotry, Severus. How you judge them all by that one," the Headmaster replied, frowning at him slightly.

"It was more than that one, Albus. I've exposed more women for what they are than I care to count," he replied, "they all are untrustworthy and unfaithful. It was not just that one."

Albus looked at the wizard, and tapped two fingers on his desk.

"Severus, did it ever occur to you that those "unfaithful" women may not have acted in such a way if you hadn't made it your business to tempt them into your arms? That maybe you are so gifted at seduction, they couldn't help themselves? You made it a point to target witches in long-term relationships, women who may have been in a rut, or not been as happy as you presumed they were from the start? You decided to 'test' them as if you were some kind of authority on fidelity. You had no right to do that."

"You went out on a mission to ruin those women, Severus. You were seeking revenge, trying to make their men as miserable as you were. You took a perverse joy in informing them you bedded their wives or lovers. How many times did those women tell you no, before you finally convinced them? I am certain not every woman whose 'duplicity' you proved said yes to you the first time around. Didn't you in fact hound them until they acquiesced, then condemned them? They might have remained faithful if you had not been so determined that they wouldn't be."

Severus didn't say anything, but he had been very persistent with many of the women. It was as if he wouldn't take no for an answer, making his moves on them every chance he got until he bedded them…then exposed them.

"The women weren't whores, Severus. Most wizards would have left them alone after being told no. But not you. You made them into whores with your persistence, your bitterness, ruining good relationships and lives as you did so. Finally, you withdrew from all of them, telling yourself you proved an entire sex's unworthiness and using it as an excuse not to risk your heart again. Now, you will probably saddle that sweet witch who loves you and risked everything for you for whatever reason, with the same erroneous title of 'whore' based on your own lascivious actions. You are truly a miserable man, Severus, and it goes far beyond your former service as a spy to the Order. You impose your misery on yourself, and on others. It is your own fault you are alone and unhappy."

Albus adjusted his glasses. The glare on them wasn't just from the torches as he looked at the Potions Master.

"I only hope that you don't ruin Hermione Granger. She doesn't deserve that…especially with what she was willing to do to save you," Albus concluded.

Severus stared at the Headmaster for several moments, then rose.

"If you are through, Headmaster," Severus said, "I will retire to my rooms."

Albus looked up at him with a very obvious frown now.

"Your rooms? Aren't you going to check on Hermione's condition?" he asked the Potions Master.

"Yes, tomorrow, after I am rested and have seen to the condition of my classroom. Hopefully it hasn't been destroyed in my absence," he said smoothly.

Now, Albus didn't curse often, but this was one occasion that he let out an expletive that made the Potions Master's brows lift and several parchments on his desk to ignite. He put them out with his hands and scowled at Severus.

"Just go then," the Headmaster said.

It also wasn't often that he felt the urge to hex his staff members, but he definitely had an itchy palm at this moment.

Severus looked at the irate Headmaster, shrugged then stepped through the floo.

The Headmaster shook his head.

"Severus, Severus, you blind, pig-headed idiot," he muttered under his breath, his blue eyes focused on the green flames. "You are and have always been your own worst enemy."

* * *

Severus stepped through the floo into his study, and was immediately accosted by an overjoyed, and glossy black Raucous. The raven fluttered and beat around his head excitedly, trying to perch on his shoulder and preen his hair with joy.

"Stop, Raucous!" Severus said, waving his hands at the over-excited bird.

Finally Raucous settled on the back of the armchair, his black eyes glittering with happiness. He sent the wizard an image of great crowds of cheering people, confetti and released balloons.

"Thank you, Raucous. I am glad to be back," he replied to the raven.

Raucous then sent him an image of devil-Hermione, followed by a question mark.

"She is in the infirmary, very badly hurt," Severus replied.

The raven looked stunned for a moment as he saw the image of Hermione slamming into Severus, pushing him out of the way and being enveloped in a spell that was obviously meant for him. He let out a squawk.

"She may have saved my life, yes," the Potions Master said with irritation.

The raven didn't like Hermione, but this definitely softened him toward the witch quite a bit. She had saved the best master the bird ever had.

Severus walked into his bedroom, undressed and got into bed, Raucous perching on the headboard. He lay there with his arms behind his head, thinking of Albus' speech and the witch lying near death in the infirmary. Lying in his place.

"Raucous," he said to the raven, who pulled his head out from under his wing, "I want you to do something for me."

The bird hopped down on to the bed and looked at him expectantly.

"I want you to go to the infirmary and watch over Hermione for me. Send me images. Will you do that?"

The bird squawked assent.

"Thank you," Severus said to the familiar.

The Potions Master rolled out of bed and walked to the floo, followed by Raucous. He threw in some floo powder. The flames turned green and Raucous fluttered through. He returned to his bed and saw Madam Pomfrey in his mind through the connection. She had her hands on her hips and was talking to the raven.

"Oh, so he sent you to watch her, eh? That's something, I guess. Well let me get some parchment to place under the chair to catch anything you may drop," she said.

Raucous squawked at her derisively.

"I know you are housebroken, Raucous, but I don't want to open windows for you. Hermione might catch a chill," she said, divining why the bird was upset. Poppy left, presumably to get some parchment.

Severus watched from the raven's point of view as the bird walked up to the privacy curtain, and after several attempts at finding the opening, walked through and fluttered up to a chair near Hermione's bed. The bird looked at her and made a soft noise. She looked peaceful, as if she were just asleep and not fighting for her life.

Severus watched her through Raucous' eyes for a long while until he drifted off to sleep. Even then, her image was clear and strong against his closed lids.

* * *

Severus had breakfast in the Great Hall and visited the infirmary, to check on her condition.

"No improvement," Poppy said, her eyes sad.

Severus sat with her for five minutes. That's all he could stand. He returned to the dungeons and his classes to try and undo the damage Albus caused while he was away. The old wizard obviously had never heard of a lesson plan. Raucous stayed on watching the witch, and sent him images.

Severus taught class with a kind of dual vision. He saw Hermione start to spasm and Raucous called out. Madam Pomfrey rushed over with her wand and tried to stop the spasming, but it went on for about ten minutes before it stopped. Hermione lay there pale. Poppy administered more potions but the witch's color didn't change.

After class, Severus returned to the infirmary. Poppy still had no good news. Severus stayed twenty minutes this time before going to supper, and spending the rest of the evening going over parchments. Raucous remained by Hermione's bedside, sending the Potions Master images. Hermione was spasming quite frequently now, and didn't seem to be improving at all. Severus watched as Harry, Ron and Ginny came to visit her, all of them crying.

Her parents arrived too, and spent several hours in vigil, Hermione's mother tenderly brushing the witch's hair, then bursting into tears as her father held the distraught woman. They too, left, deciding not to stay at the castle for one reason or another. Severus expected it was because they were too upset to be in the magical world that damaged their child. Poppy tended Hermione throughout the night, Severus watching on and off, the witch set strongly in his mind.

At about five in the morning, Severus was awakened by a voice coming from the floo in his study. It was Poppy.

"Severus? Severus!" the medi-witch called.

Severus looked at the image of Hermione. She was extremely pale and Albus Dumbledore sat beside her, holding her hand.

Severus quickly dressed and walked into the study.

"Yes Poppy?" he answered the witch.

"You'd better come. She hasn't much time left…that is…if you want to," the medi-witch said.

Severus stood there a moment. Then he picked up some floo powder, threw it in the flames and stepped through the floo.

He arrived in the infirmary, and Poppy walked beside him as he headed for the privacy curtain that concealed Hermione.

"Her condition has been steadily deteriorating, Severus. The spasms are interrupting her healing. It seems her body is shutting down. There's nothing else I can do," the medi-witch said, tears rolling down her face, "She's dying."

Severus pulled back the curtain and entered. He walked up to Hermione's cot and looked down at her. Her skin was paler than his, her face sunken and her lips blue. She was breathing shallowly, every now and then a small tremor shaking her. The Potions Master looked at Albus and Poppy.

"May I be alone with her?" he asked them. Both nodded. Albus rose and Severus took his seat. Both witch and wizard left the dark wizard alone with the dying witch.

Severus looked down at Hermione. What a difference between this pale creature, and the vibrant, aggravating witch he knew. He touched her hand…it was cold as ice.

"I know I told you to withdraw from me, Miss Granger, but I never realized at what lengths you would go to do just that," he said to the witch. She shuddered.

He blinked down at her.

"I guess you're going to die a virgin after all. A shame really. I had planned…" his voice faltered.

"You know, Albus told me something last night I needed to hear. Something about myself…my own self-righteousness. He gave me something to think about, something that hit home," he said.

He took the witch's cold hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He didn't kiss it. He just held it there, the cold palm pressed against his mouth, stealing his heat.

"Miss Granger…you might have been the one, you know. You were stubborn enough to break me, make me second-guess myself. You might have been stubborn enough to make me feel love. I'm not saying I would have turned into some sweet canary cream…but I might have been happy. You are exceptional. You always have been from the first time I watched you walk into Hogwarts. You were so eager, so happy, so willing to learn how to be the best witch you could be. You were meant for great things. In your second year you were brewing potions seventh years could barely get a handle on…and you questioned everything…gods you were so annoying, but so inspiring. I gave you hell because everyone else was bowing down to your intelligence. You didn't need that. You needed to be challenged and tested and tried. That's why you never got the marks you deserved, because I wanted more from you. You stepped up time and time again."

"I saw how you were treated by the other students. Used for your mind, cast aside in the social strata. But you didn't curl up and cry. You didn't feel sorry for yourself that you were an odd duck. You embraced your oddness and made up your mind you would excel. You were brilliant. Brilliant. I was quite taken by your infatuation with me. It was a guilty pleasure to watch your fantasies. But you were becoming one of them. One of those unfaithful, untrustworthy women. Your purity was marred in my eyes by your sex. Albus made me see last night, that I created those women I envisioned…calculatingly and coldly. I beat them down until I could prove them unworthy. I made them unworthy, Miss Granger. Because of the one woman that broke my heart."

"I'm sorry I waited now. I should have taken what you offered me, given you what you wanted from me. So few have ever wanted anything from me without strings or conditions. You stomached everything, everything and continued to feel kindness towards me. I told you I am not a kind man, and I will probably never be one now, now that you are leaving this world. I'm not saying you would have changed me…but the truth is my situation has changed with the death of the Dark Lord. I can be who I want now. I am not bound anymore. Happiness seems something that is not so distant anymore. But who would want me other than you?"

Severus took her hand from his mouth. She shuddered again, her breath growing shallower.

"Damn you, Miss Granger," he said his face contorting. His eyes were getting wet and he couldn't help it.

"Why the fuck couldn't you just stay put? Why did your damnable Gryffindor nature choose to make its appearance right at the moment Voldemort cast that spell. If I had died, then it would have been a deserved death. I am guilty of so many wrongs and so many deaths by keeping that bastard alive as long as I did. You have taken my death, Miss Granger, and given me your young life…and a guilt that I will never be free from. There is nothing I can do to make this right. You only wanted to be with me. No conditions. Nothing. Then you tried to be free of me, and I wouldn't let you go. If I had been less selfish, and let my blood free you…then you would not be dying in front of my eyes. You would be studying, experiencing, growing…making your beautiful plans for an important future. But now…now you will only be fodder for flowers and worms. See what love does, Miss Granger? See what a killer it really is?"

He pressed Hermione's hand to his forehead.

"I am going to mourn you until the day I die. Not because I love you, but because I extinguished you. You would have been a bright flame in the wizarding world. Why did you have to love a man as miserable as me? Why did you have to become familiar with a man of such misery? Why did you throw your life away for a love that was never whole? Why did you think me even worthy, Miss Granger? I was not worthy."

Hermione sighed deeply, shuddered, then fell still.

Severus blinked down at her, and felt water streaming down his face for the first time in thirty years. There was no need to run and call Poppy. There was nothing more the medi-witch could do. Nothing more anyone could do.

Hermione Granger was gone.

* * *

Hermione blinked. Why was she in the infirmary? She was just in Voldemort's stronghold. She looked to her right and saw Severus sitting on a chair. He was…he was…

Hermione's jaw dropped. He was holding her hand. But how could that be when she was standing right next to him. What was going on here?

Hermione walked closer. The wizard was crying. Severus Snape crying?

She got a bad feeling in her stomach. She looked at herself. She was pale and not breathing.

Shit. She was dead. But she wasn't dead…she was right here.

"Severus!" she called to the wizard.

He made no motion. He just sat there looking at her, tears rolling down his face. She made an attempt to shake his shoulder, but her hand passed right through him.

She stared at him. He looked so lost…so not in control. He wasn't sobbing. There wasn't even a true expression on his face. He was just staring at her blankly, tears rolling down his face. She could tell he didn't want to cry, but the tears were coming despite his wishes.

She was dead. Voldemort must have killed her. She remember him casting the spell at Severus, and the Potions Master not seeing it coming, and her running to push him out of the way. Then, she was here.

Suddenly, the tears on Severus' face froze in place. He didn't move.

What was going on now?

"Is that greasy git actually crying?" said a voice behind her. "I can't fucking believe it. I didn't know he even had tear ducts. I tried to make him cry so many times in school. Well, at least I got a chance to see it."

Hermione spun around and found herself looking into the bearded face and bright eyes of Sirius Black.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? You're dead," Hermione said, shocked.

The wizard looked over at the bed containing Hermione's body.

"Well, you aren't exactly the picture of health yourself," he said, smiling at her and opening his arms.

Hermione walked into them. He was warm and solid. They embraced for several moments, then Sirius released her. He looked at the Potions Master.

"What's going on with Snape?" he asked her, his eyes becoming a bit intense.

"He's upset because I died," she responded. She still couldn't believe this.

"Why would that bother him? He doesn't care about anyone…never did," Sirius said.

Hermione scowled at the wizard.

"You know damn well he cares. He was in the Order just like you, and made a lot of sacrifices for the wizarding world!" Hermione retorted.

Sirius held his hands up.

"Okay, okay. I don't feel like hearing the praises of Severus Snape again. I hear it enough already," he said.

Hermione looked perplexed.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, "You hear enough of his praises."

"Old Snapey is the topic of a lot of debate here in the Afterlife. Most are of the opinion he is some kind of fucking hero. I don't agree of course…but then again, I hate him," Sirius said.

"It sounds to me like there are a lot of smart people in the Afterlife, then," Hermione said, "He brought about the death of Voldemort."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Actually, the snake brought about the death of Voldemort. I don't understand why everyone wants to give that snarky bastard credit for shit he didn't do," Sirius said. "And anyway, Voldemort might be out of the way down here, but he is already starting shit where I'm from."

"Voldemort's alive?" Hermione asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes and no. Earthwise, no, he's dead. But Afterlife-wise that bastard and his deatheaters are alive and well. He's already trying to recruit new members," Sirius said, scowling.

Hermione was truly confused now.

"I don't understand," she said.

Sirius looked at her.

"Well, it's like this Hermione. When you die, it's like slipping off a cloak. Your physical body is tossed, but your spiritual body…the eternal part of you continues. And so does life. We have our battles here just like on earth, and we pass on from this plane, just as we do from earth, becoming more and more spiritual until we are part of the whole again. A.K.A. reaching Heaven. Then we can come back and start over if we want. But in the meantime, we have our trials and tribulations just like we do on earth," he said, looking over at her body again.

"That's amazing," she said, "We really do continue."

"Yep. And most of us are no angels, let me tell you," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you still use magic?" she asked.

"Of a sort. Wandless. Pretty powerful for the most part," he said, making a globe of light appear above his palm and bouncing it back and forth between his hands.

"That's pure energy," Hermione breathed.

"Yes, that's right," he said, throwing it high above his head, making it expand and fade away. Then he looked at Hermione soberly.

"You've come to take me, haven't you?" she said.

Sirius looked at her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, looking at Snape. Hermione looked at the frozen Potions Master too.

"No…not really," she said. She still loved the wizard. She didn't want to leave him.

"Damn," Sirius hissed, frowning at her.

"What?" she asked the wizard.

Scowling, Sirius kicked at the floor. His foot passed right through it. Then he looked at Hermione.

"I was hoping you'd say you were ready to go so I wouldn't have to do this. This is my penance. Someone thought it would be cute if the job fell on me, considering how I feel about Snape," he said darkly, frowning towards the ceiling.

"What job?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it seems the Higher Powers think that the snarky bastard should have a chance at redemption. He's so down on himself, if he dies he'll be stuck in a really dark place…not with the rest of us. A place he made for himself because he's such a miserable twit. I say let him go there, but nooo. He's 'sacrificed too much'. A load of rot if you ask me," Sirius griped.

He looked at Hermione.

"And they are of the opinion that you stand the best chance of redeeming him. Plus you are up on 'mercy points' because you died saving someone completely not worth saving if you took him at face value. Soooo…

He scowled at Severus.

"I'm here to put you back," Sirius said. He didn't look pleased about it.

Hermione, however was ecstatic.

"Really?" she gushed.

"Yes. Snape is one lucky bastard, let me tell you," Sirius said. He walked over to the wizard and attempted to slap him in the head. His hand passed right through the Potion Master's skull.

"How I'd love to knock him in the head just once for old times sake," the animagus said, looking at Severus with hunger.

"When can I go back?" Hermione asked, ignoring Sirius' attempted attack on Severus. "The human brain can't do without oxygen long."

The wizard walked back over to her.

"Time's frozen," Sirius said. Your brain's fine. Your body will be fine too. You can go back now, though why you would want to go back to such a heartless fuck is beyond me. You'd have a much better time on this side. With me. You're a real looker now, Hermione."

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her.

Great. Now a dead guy was hitting on her. Hermione didn't even want to ask if they had sex in the Afterlife. Judging by those waggling eyebrows, they did.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I want Severus," she said, "Thanks anyway."

"No accounting for taste," Sirius intoned as he rubbed his hands together.

"Now hold still, I have to make you denser so you can kind of bridge both worlds," he said.

Sirius shot a beam of green light at her, and she immediately felt heavier. Sirius gestured toward the bed.

"Now go over there and lay down in the bed," he said.

"But I can't touch anything. I'll just fall through," she argued, yet walking toward the bed.

"You won't. Your body will catch hold of you. Now go on," he said waving his hand at her.

Hermione approached the bed and gingerly sat down on it. It held her.

"Lay down," Sirius urged.

He wanted to get back. Making Snape happy was pure torture. He didn't want to witness any parts of it.

Hermione laid down and felt her body slip over her like a glove. It was extremely thick and heavy. Uncomfortably so. And cold too. She lifted her head to look at Sirius. It was an odd image, one head lying down with another head sticking out of it.

"Feels uncomfortable, doesn't it?" Sirius asked her.

"It really does," Hermione said.

"It won't after I get you situated," he said, walking up alongside the bed, "Now lie down and be still."

Hermione obeyed. Sirius rubbed his palms together again, and held them flat above her body. Starting at her head, he moved downward. Hermione felt the sensation that she was being zipped inside. She could no longer lift her head.

Then Sirius covered her in blue light. She felt all kinds of wriggling sensations throughout her body.

"I'm restoring your damaged organs. They all shut down," he explained. He worked on her for several minutes. Finally he put his hands down.

"All right. All fixed. Now, I'm about to start your heart, and you'll wake up on Earth again. You won't remember any of this," he said to her.

"Thank you, Sirius," Hermione said softly.

"Don't thank me. This is my punishment, remember? I'd like to see Snape buried under the Afterlife, but it appears…"

Sirius raised his voice and looked up.

"…that MY opinion doesn't matter!"

Hermione fought back a giggle. Sirius was certainly pissed.

He looked down at the witch.

"I'll see you in about a hundred and seventy years," he said, grinning at her as he shot a golden beam of light into her chest.

* * *

Hermione coughed.

Severus' black eyes shifted to her face as she drew in a deep breath and coughed again.

The Potions Master leapt to his feet and stared down at the witch in amazement. He realized her hand was warm. He clutched it tightly.

"Ow," Hermione said, her voice a bit raspy. He loosened his grip.

The witch opened her amber eyes and looked up at the pale wizard.

Severus hurriedly wiped his face with his other hand and scowled down at her.

"What…what am I doing here?" she asked him, her brow furrowed.

Severus gave her a small smirk.

"Apparently miracles," he replied, before dropping back into the chair in relief.

* * *

"I'm telling you it's the most amazing recovery I've ever seen!" Poppy said to Hermione's parents as they smiled at their daughter, who was sipping some of Poppy's awful broth and trying not to make a face.

"Hermione, you scared us to death," Ron said scowling at her.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "You were looking pretty bad there, 'Mione"

"I'm glad you're all right Hermione," Ginny said, smiling down at her.

Hermione smiled at all her friends and family, but said very little as they gushed over her miraculous return from the brink of death. Only Severus knew she had actually died.

The witch was happy to see them, but the one person she wanted to see most wasn't there, in body anyway.

Raucous watched the goings-on with disgust. If he had his way, he'd shit on every chattering person surrounding her bed. The witch needed rest, not all this. He fluffed his feathers and clung to the back of the visitor's chair he had occupied since first starting his vigil over Hermione for his master. He pecked Ron in the back when the wizard thoughtlessly tried to take the seat.

"Ow! That bloody bird pecked me!" Ron said, frowning at Raucous and trying to rub his back where his sharp beak had driven home. "Why is he here anyway?"

"That's Professor Snape's familiar, Raucous. He watches over me," Hermione said.

Raucous clipped his beak at her nastily, just to show her that the war was still on.

"Looks more like he wants to get you than watch over you," Harry said, eyeing the raven, who was fluffed up with his beak open, trying to look as threatening as possible now that he had everyone's attention.

"Raucous and I have a history," Hermione said with a smirk.

Raucous cawed at her. He still hadn't forgotten how she turned him yellow. He was only here because Severus sent him. As far as Raucous was concerned, Hermione was well enough to shit on again. But Poppy would have a fit.

Flowers and chocolates surrounded Hermione. Everyone was happy she was fine, and begging for the details of the Dark Lord's demise. She told them about the death of Nagini, and how she came to be in Voldemort's stronghold.

"Ew, you actually touched him, Hermione?" Ron said, his nose wrinkled as Hermione described how she grabbed on to Severus and disapparated with him. "Poppy, you did do a deep-cleansing scourgify on her, didn't you? Merlin only knows what she could have picked up from the greasy git."

In his study, Severus scowled. If he saw Ronald Weasley before he departed Hogwarts, he'd be sure to shoot a tripping spell at him surreptiously. Hopefully he'd fall on his face.

If only Mr. Weasley knew how much and how intimately Hermione wanted this "greasy git" to touch her. The Potions Master grinned. Deflowering Hermione Granger was going to bring Severus satisfaction on so many levels just because he knew so many people would be absolutely appalled that the beautiful, sweet Gryffindor witch had been reamed by him. He intended to keep their sexual relationship as quiet as possible, but a leak to her friends would be so, so rewarding. Knowing Hermione, she would eventually confess to shagging him to them.

He'd love to be a fly on the wall when that happened.

Severus watched as her visitors oohed and aahed over the details the witch could remember. She didn't embellish anything or try to take credit for the Dark Lord's demise.

"We just had to wait him out. Nagini's death was what really destroyed him. We were just there," she said.

"Yeah, but you kept him occupied so he didn't look for another familiar," Harry said.

Harry was so relieved that he didn't have to battle the Dark Lord. It had been a cloud over his life since his fifth year when Albus revealed the prophecy to him. The globe must not have figured in Nagini. No one did. If they had known her death would mean the Dark Lord's death, someone would have killed her long ago.

"Professor Snape withheld that information from Voldemort. That's why he didn't look for a familiar," Hermione said, giving credit to the dark wizard. "He was the one that suggested gathering the snakes to distract him."

Both Harry and Ron frowned at this.

"We had hell taking all those snakes back to where they belonged," Harry said.

Ron nodded in agreement, scowling. Both wizards were Aurors, and they had to go to the Dark Lord's stronghold to help clear out the bodies and the snakes.

"Nasty things," Ron said. "They were slithering around everywhere trying to bite everyone. I don't think we returned the right ones in the right places, but hell, they were all King Cobras. What's the freaking difference? I felt a bit sorry for the snake charmers though. Their cobras were more like pets."

"How many deatheaters did the Dark Lord kill?" Hermione inquired.

"We counted three hundred and forty-two," Harry said, shaking his head. "That was their reward for following him. I tell you, evil doesn't pay."

"But they killed a lot of people too," Ginny piped in, her brown eyes hard, "In horrible ways, at the revels. They got what they deserved, if you ask me."

There was a murmur of agreement.

"What did they do with Voldemort's body?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They cremated him and put him in a small casket with mirrors and buried him in an undisclosed location. If people knew where his ashes were, some nutcase might dig them up and try to restore him," Harry said.

Yes, there was that. Though Hermione couldn't imagine any deatheater trying to restore Voldemort after what he had done to his loyal servants. Lucius Malfoy lost his wife Narcissa that night. Theodore Knotts was dead as well as both Goyle and Crabbe, former Hogwarts students. The list went on.

The group stayed with Hermione until Poppy finally drove them out, saying she needed her rest. Her parents kissed her good-bye. She promised to come see them as soon as she could.

Hermione lay back down in the bed and looked at Raucous, who was watching her quietly.

"I wish Severus would come see me," she said to the bird wistfully.

In his study, Severus heard her sentiment.

He had left her bedside shortly after her miraculous recovery, calling Raucous back to watch her and went about his day as usual. The bird had left with Dumbledore and Poppy the night before, giving his master some privacy, sure the witch would die. Raucous was glad she lived for his master's sake.

Severus sat there a moment in indecision. Then he decided to wait to visit her. Poppy had just made everyone leave because she wanted the witch to rest. He'd wait a couple of hours, then go see her for a few minutes.

* * *

Ollivander's Wand Shop did a roaring business as former deatheaters replaced their wands. Mr. Ollivander remembered every wand he ever sold, and made new wands to match the old ones. Severus ordered two wands via Raucous, one for himself and one for Hermione.

The Potions Master tested his, and it was a perfect match to his old one. He had no reason to believe Hermione's new wand would be of any lesser quality than her previous one. Severus requested that the wandmaker etch the Gryffindor standard in the handle of the witch's wand, and Mr. Ollivander had done an excellent job, even using the Gryffindor colors.

Severus gave the witch the wand when he visited her next. Hermione was delighted, sat up in bed, grabbed him around the neck and thanked him with a quick kiss on the lips. She colored as he arched an eyebrow at her and licked his lips, tasting her with a bit of a smack, his dark eyes resting on her calmly. It was the only sign of intimate interest he had given her since she'd been under Poppy's care.

Hermione had been in the infirmary six days now since her recovery. She was getting antsy. It was as if Poppy didn't want to let her miracle patient go.

"I just want to make sure you are completely well," Poppy said, when Hermione attempted to coerce her into letting her go.

Severus was there, watching them silently, his long legs stretched out as he sat in the small visitor's chair. He believed Poppy kept the rickety, uncomfortable things to shorten visits.

Poppy looked at the Potions Master rather sharply when she said to Hermione, "I don't want you engaging in any strenuous activities before you are ready."

Hermione blushed and Severus arched an eyebrow at Poppy. He felt he had done nothing to warrant the medi-witch's scrutiny. In fact, he hadn't. It was the way Hermione looked at him that made the healer aware there was something going on between the two. Or there would be when the witch was released.

Poppy had treated Severus for many, many years and was well aware of how the wizard was hung. Hermione was such a little thing, and still a virgin. But judging by the look in her eyes whenever Severus entered the infirmary, she wouldn't be one for much longer.

Severus, for the most part evidenced no outward signs of wanting to bed the witch. He didn't show any signs of affection at all, to be honest. He just visited and asked her how she was feeling. But Poppy knew he was not the kind of wizard to show his hand for all to see. If he were going to show the witch any heat, he would do it in private.

Poppy couldn't imagine Hermione with Severus. He was so cold and dark, despite all the good he'd done. He just didn't seem capable of the kind of affection the young witch would require. Poppy had an erroneous view of Hermione however. She didn't know the witch preferred dark, brooding and snarky and wouldn't have liked having a wizard that put their relationship on public display…hand-holding, kissing and walking about with arms entwined was something the witch had never wanted to engage in. She thought it childish and exhibitory.

Well, Hermione wouldn't have to worry about that with Severus. He'd never let anyone know they were involved at all if he could help it. And holding hands in public? He'd probably rather cut his hand off than be seen doing such a thing.

Severus had his own plans for Hermione. Yes, he planned to take her, and do it good. He was still angry with her for taking the curse meant for him, and that was just another line on his list of grievances against her that would accompany them to the bedroom when the time came.

The witch had died. Severus had witnessed enough deaths to know that Hermione left the land of the living. Her return was a true miracle. But she had thrown her life away for him, and he was going to take her to task for that. He didn't need any more life debts. Potter had been bad enough. The Dark Lord was dead, so the Potions Master was freed of the debt he owed James Potter for saving him from Remus when he transformed into a werewolf. His son Harry was safe and could live his life any way he saw fit.

Severus knew he owed Hermione, and he hated owing anyone.

When she recovered, he pushed the words he said to her on her deathbed to the back of his mind. He would have never said such things if he knew she were going to live, and was glad that she had no recollection of them. Or his tears. The tears were the worst part.

He did figure out however, why he had cried. It wasn't love. He had cried because someone innocent and beautiful was leaving the world because of him, someone who deserved to stay and live and do amazing things with her life. He cried because there was nothing he could do to help her.

Yes, he had seen death before, but never for his sake. No one had ever laid down his or her life for him before, though he had offered up his life down every day for the wizarding world at large. Hermione's sacrifice wasn't the same. He did what he did for the greater good. Nameless faceless people reaped the benefits of his risk. Hermione had done what she did, for him alone, knowing who and what he was, and seeing past it.

She wanted him? She would have him. He would give her every inch of himself and then some. However deep her hunger was, he would fill her, feed the witch until she had no more hunger left. And in the process of this, he would feed his own need to possess her, to make her submit to him, give him every secret part of herself, slake his desire to break her apart and put her back together again. Hermione had drawn this out of him, so she would have to handle the beast she released. She might not ever let him touch her again afterwards, he might prove too much for the fantasy. But for that moment, he would own her and she would know without any doubt that she had been marked and claimed.

Severus knew that Poppy was right to keep Hermione as long as she did. No matter how distant the wizard seemed, the medi-witch sensed what he had planned for Hermione once she was in his grasp. The witch would need to be as strong as possible. If she wasn't, it would make no difference.

He would take her anyway.

* * *

On the morning Hermione was released, Severus was not there. He had gone to breakfast, as was his usual routine. He was very aware she was being released, however. Hermione left the infirmary alone, though Poppy wanted someone to escort her to her rooms.

"Why, Poppy? You kept me here as long as you could. I'm strong as a troll. I don't need escorting. I'll be fine," Hermione said, waving away the medi-witch's protestations.

She navigated the infirmary corridor, took the shifting stairs down to the main hall and walked to the dungeon corridor entrance, breathing deeply. It felt good to be free again. Poppy was sweet, but as tough as a prison guard.

Focused on returning to her own rooms, Hermione didn't see the slight motion in the shadowed niche of the dark corridor as she passed. Black eyes watched her intently as she walked toward her rooms door.

Hermione opened her door and was about to enter, when a loud squawk sounded. She looked up just in time to see Raucous swoop down on her, depositing a large, wet dropping in her hair and winging away down the corridor before she could draw her wand, his caws sounding very much like laughter.

Seething, Hermione entered her rooms and headed for the shower immediately. Scourgifying bird shit didn't work well. She had to wash her hair.

Damn that stupid bird.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Severus was on his last piece of bacon when Raucous came winging in, landing beside his plate. The Potions Master gave the raven the bacon he was about to eat. The bird woofed it down, then squawked at him and sent him an image of an irate, but well Hermione, bird shit dripping wet and glistening down her chestnut locks.

"Raucous, you didn't," he said to the bird, knowing very well he did.

The raven did a little victory dance.

The Potions Master couldn't help smirking. What a welcome home for the witch. She hadn't even made it into her rooms before Raucous wreaked his revenge for being turned florescent yellow.

"You're aware you've drawn first blood," Severus said to the raven, "She's going to be after you with a vengeance."

Raucous cawed disparagingly and sent Severus an image of him swooping down on Hermione and driving her away, flailing her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Severus shook his head. He knew that scene would be highly unlikely. Hermione was most likely furious about the sneak attack and would ambush the bird with a hex before the day was over.

He sighed as he ate the rest of his scrambled eggs. He could expect a scathing complaint and a couple of threats concerning his familiar from the witch whenever he saw her. He looked forward to her indignation. He missed it a bit.

It seemed things were back to normal.

But they weren't.

Marcus looked down the table at Snape with his violet eyes narrowed. The wizard had waited a few days before confronting him, having heard about the condition of the witch and their narrow escape from death. But now Hermione was quite restored and the Potions Master had more than enough time to recover from that ordeal. He ought to be ready to face a new one.

Marcus recovered fine from his one day stint as a physical pig, though he still was a pig in personality, at least when it came to women. But he still couldn't get an erection. He tried a number of spells to remove the impotence hex, to no avail. He even gave in and went to Poppy for help, but after the witch examined him, she informed him whoever cast the spell on him had altered it and he would either have to go to a Spells Master or Mistress to have it removed or just wait until it faded. Going to a Spells Master cost galleons. Galleons he didn't have. So he was stuck for it.

He didn't plan on doing anything to Hermione. The witch had caught him dirty. He was like Severus when it came to being punished for being caught in the wrong. He got what he asked for. However, Severus had double-crossed him, letting the witch know about their original arrangement, thus cutting off any chance that Marcus had of bedding her. That had been distinctly unfair of the Potions Master, especially since the dark wizard wasn't interested in the witch himself, and Marcus meant to get his pound of flesh for Severus' duplicity. Wands or fists, he didn't care which, he just wanted satisfaction.

He saw Snape rise and head out the staff exit. The blonde wizard followed, purpose in his stride. He exited behind the Potions Master and hailed him. The wizard stopped.

Severus stared at Marcus, and knew by the look in his eyes that the wizard wanted satisfaction. He couldn't blame him really.

"Yes, Mr. Delaluci?" Severus said as the wizard stalked up to him.

"You told Hermione about our deal," Marcus said to him, "And she came to my office and hexed me. You had no right to do that Snape. The deal was over. She didn't need to know about it."

Severus' black eyes washed over the angry wizard. His body language suggested he might attack him. He prepared himself.

"The situation between Miss Granger and I had changed sufficiently enough that I felt I should come clean with her," Snape replied.

"No. You didn't have to tell her anything. You 'came clean' to keep me from fucking her," Marcus seethed. "And right now, I can't shag anybody, thanks to you. And that requires payback."

Suddenly Marcus took a powerful swing at the Potions Master, who slipped it neatly, his black eyes going hard. Both wizards drew their wands and held them at face level. They glared at each other hatefully.

"I believe we are at an impasse, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said, holding his wand steadily, pointing it right between Marcus' eyes.

"Seems we are, Snape," Marcus replied, his wand also held steadily between the Potions Master's brow. "But we need to get this settled. You deserve an ass-kicking for what you've done to me."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"And you believe, Mr. Delaluci, you are wizard enough to give me said ass-kicking?" he purred silkily.

"I'm sure of it, Snape. And without magic…but if you prefer to face me with a wand…" Marcus said, insinuating Severus wasn't wizard enough to go hand-to-hand.

"Fisticuffs or the like will be fine, Mr. Delaluci," Severus said darkly, "When do you wish to engage me?"

"How about this evening? Seven o'clock. In the clearing by Hagrid's, just outside the Forbidden Forest. You know the place?" Marcus asked.

"Yes I do. We can have Hagrid oversee the fight. Keep it…honest," Severus said, implying Marcus would try to cheat.

Marcus thought about this. The half-giant was a fair-minded sort.

"Fine with me," he snapped.

Slowly, both wizards lowered their wands. Severus inclined his head slightly.

"Then I will see you at seven o'clock this evening, Mr. Delaluci," the dark wizard said, his black eyes glinting, "And bring bandages. You'll need them."

Marcus' violet eyes telescoped at the wizard as he turned and walked away.

"You better get out your best healing potions, Snape. That big schnoze of yours will be the first casualty, it's such an easy target," he called after the wizard.

Then Marcus turned and headed for his classroom. He was going to enjoy kicking that git's pale ass.

* * *

Severus managed to return to his rooms without being accosted by an angry Hermione, and sent a very watchful Raucous out to Hagrid's hut with a message asking him if he would mediate a private difference of opinion between himself and Marcus. The Potions Master worded the message this way knowing that if he had come out and told the half-giant they were going to have at one another, Hagrid would have told half the school. The giant wrote a reply that he would be happy to help them settle their differences. He could find out how when they got there. Basically, Hagrid would hold their wands.

Then Severus went to class.

Hermione had the day off, and would be returning to her duties tomorrow. She had washed her hair, and was curled up in the armchair, sifting through a weeks worth of posts, dressed in a fluffy bathrobe with a towel wrapped around her head. She picked up a complimentary issue of a popular animal magazine that featured extinct birds. She leafed through it, stopped on a page and an evil smile slowly creased her face.

Hermione was almost expert at spell manipulation, intent being the primary force behind a spell. The same vivid imagination that fueled her realistic erotic fantasies with Severus, played a great role in her ability to quickly adapt spells. She quickly dressed, grabbed the magazine and flooed to McGonagall's classroom, which was empty this morning. She borrowed a niffler to practice a transformation on. After about an hour and a half she had it down pat and returned to her rooms.

She grabbed a cloak and exited the dungeon area, heading up to the owlery.

Raucous had been on the lookout all morning for Hermione, and with the exception of his trip to Hagrid's stayed very close to his private owlery floo. He preferred to be in the owlery when Severus was teaching class. He liked the fresh air, and the company of the owls, even if they were sleeping. The raven stood on a stone windowsill overlooking the Hogwarts grounds, just enjoying the day. It had been a good one. Shitting on Hermione had been a definite high point.

As Hermione made her way up the stairs to the owlery tower, she disillusioned herself, holding her wand at the ready. She saw Raucous immediately. The raven did not see her. But she couldn't cast her hex while he was standing in the window. He might fall. As much as she disliked the familiar, she didn't want to actually kill him, though she thought about it often. So she stood pressed against the wall, and waited for the raven to hop down on to the floor. Raucous stayed in the still for almost an hour before he did hop down and started sifting through the piles of small skeletons littering the owlery floor. He wasn't looking for anything to eat. He just liked the rattling sounds of the bones.

Hermione aimed her wand at him.

"Raphus cucullatus!" she cried.

Raucous heard her before the spell hit him and he desperately tried to escape, but was too slow. He was covered in a dark gray light. All the owls woke up and made an awful din. Hermione removed the spell surrounding her, looked at her handiwork and collapsed laughing.

"That'll teach you," she guffawed, holding her stomach and walking down the owlery stairs, almost in hysterics.

Raucous stood there, glaring after her. He tried to fly to the floo, but he couldn't. Sullenly, he waddled over to the stairs and attempted to walk down them. He made it to the second step, but couldn't keep his balance and rolled to the bottom of the stairs. The only thing hurt was his pride. The witch had gone too far this time. Raucous started walking toward the dungeons with a rather rolling gait. His stomach was dragging on the ground. It was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Class was letting out for lunch as Hermione headed for her rooms. The Potions Master emerged from his office just as she was passing. They looked at one another.

"Good morning, Miss Granger," Severus said, expecting Hermione to launch into a rant about Raucous. To his surprise she didn't.

"Good morning, Severus," she said, beaming at him.

There was a little unpleasantness playing about the smile however. Severus immediately began to wonder where Raucous was. He reached out and saw from Raucous' POV that the bird was carefully taking the shifting stairwells down to the main floor. Why wasn't he flying?

He looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"How are you feeling? Whole and healthy?" he asked her.

"Like I can take on the world," Hermione replied. She really did feel good.

Severus' black eyes swept over the witch. She was in a blue, long-sleeved pullover sweater and blue jeans, her hair falling over her shoulders. The sweater was a very good fit…left little to the imagination.

"You needn't think about taking on the whole world, Hermione…just one wizard will be challenge enough," he said silkily in a low voice so no passing students would hear him.

Hermione swallowed and immediately felt heat in her belly. Still she had to respond, not be left speechless by him.

"Really, and what wizard would that be?" she asked him lightly. Severus stepped a bit closer to her. She started a bit at his sudden motion. He liked that.

"You know damn well it's me, Miss Granger. There is overdue business to be conducted between us, of a most intimate nature," he said, his eyes now smoldering down at her in a rare display of obvious lust.

Hermione stared at the Potions Master as if hypnotized, her body swaying forward unconsciously. He smirked at her. If he liked, he could make her deflowerment a between-class quickie and hear no complaint from the witch. But no, he wanted the full experience, not her jeans and knickers around her ankles in some dark niche…

Though that was appealing too. He continued baiting her.

"If I didn't have a previous engagement this evening, Miss Granger, you'd be under me tonight," he breathed at her. "As it stands you have one more day left as a virgin. I'm not going to wait a night longer. I'm going to get my due from you."

He turned and walked away from the near trembling witch.

Hermione felt a gush of hotness fill her knickers as Severus moved away, his robes billowing, heading up the hall which was empty of students now. She watched him go, breathing a bit heavily and tingling all over. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder at her.

"I hope that your back is in very good condition," he said quietly, "If not, I suggest you work on limbering it up. It's going to be arching quite a bit, I'm sure."

Severus swept up the hall, smirking. He knew very well the effect his words had on the witch. He could smell her arousal quite clearly when he walked away from her. Gods, he was going to enjoy popping her ripe little cherry.

Hermione looked down at herself, surprised she wasn't standing in a huge, wet puddle. She was soaked, and needed to change her knickers AND her jeans. She walked to her rooms door and let herself in. She needed another shower. It should be illegal for a wizard to be able to do what Severus could do to her.

* * *

There was a crowd of students gathered at the top of the dungeons corridor, all exclaiming and commenting. Severus pushed his way imperiously through the crowd, the faces of the students contorting in terror as he passed. In the middle of the milling students was an open area. He could hear the comments as he approached the center of the crowd.

"What is that thing?" a sixth year witch asked, amazement in her voice.

"Looks like a bird…but damn, never seen anything like it," a male voice interjected.

"It sure is ugly," piped the voice of a first year.

Severus pushed into the crowd and looked down. His eyebrows rose as he took in the creature standing among the students, glaring as it tried to push through them. It looked up at him…then he received an image of Hermione strapped to some kind of contraption that had a huge circular saw spinning at the end, and was cutting through one log in front of her as she was being fed toward the blade.

"Raucous?" he asked in disbelief.

The thing squawked.

Oh no.

"Go to lunch!" the Potions Master bellowed at the crowd of students, who skittered away as if one entity. He leaned down and picked up the transformed bird. It was heavy.

"I told you," he said to it, turning back toward the dungeons.

The bird squawked miserably.

Severus carried the distraught bird to his Potions office, let himself in then went into his study. He put Raucous on the floor, then went to his bookshelf and selected a large tome on birds. He carried it to his desk, set the book down and began leafing through it, looking at the pictures. After several minutes he stopped, one long finger tracing the spitting image of the bird Raucous had been turned into. He read the text, then looked down at the bird, who was standing by his knee. The Potions Master arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Miss Granger certainly got creative this time. Raucous, you've been turned into a Raphus Cucullatus or in layman's terms, a Dodo Bird," he said. "They've been extinct for quite a while."

Raucous squawked in rage at this terrible designation. A Dodo? That sounded terribly stupid. He fluttered his small flightless wings in irritation..

Severus looked Raucous over. He was large, plump and covered in soft, grey feathers, with a plume of white on his tail. His wings were small, far too weak to lift him off the ground. The raven's legs were short, stubby and yellow in color. He had four toes, three in front and one thumb in back, all with thick, black claws. His head was a lighter grey than his body, and he had small, yellow eyes. His most distinguishing feature was his long, crooked and hooked beak. It was light green in color. It was the stupidest-looking, most ungainly bird Severus had ever seen. Hermione had certainly done a job on his familiar.

"Well, knowing Hermione, the transfiguration will wear off after a week or two. You certainly won't be flying anywhere. I'm going to have to put down parchment so you can do your business," the Potions Master said evenly.

Raucous sighed at this. How humiliating. Having paper spread for him to shit on like some kind of muggle dog. Hermione was going to pay, and pay dearly for this. And to think, he had watched over her night and day! He snapped his long, crooked beak, but it just wasn't the same.

"Don't worry Raucous. I'll add this indignity to the list of wrongs I'm going to pay her back for," the Potions Master said.

Raucous sent the Potions Master an image of a struggling Hermione manacled and hanging a foot off the ground naked, while Severus, oiled, masked and dressed in a leather harness cracked a bullwhip behind her.

Severus smirked.

"I'm sorry Raucous. She will be punished, believe me, but not to that extreme," he said to the dodo. Raucous then send an image of a bouquet of flowers.

"Pretty please won't help," the Potions Master said, "When I beat her, it won't be with a whip."

Severus sent Raucous an image of him shagging Hermione so strongly, her head was banging against the headboard. The bird squawked in approval.

Of course Severus wouldn't let her head bang against the headboard. He didn't want a dead witch on his hands. He'd put a pillow there to cushion the blows.

Severus spread some parchment on the floor in his bathroom for Raucous, and ordered some raw fish for him from the kitchens. The book said that was what dodos ate. Raucous looked at the small, glistening fish with distaste.

"I think it best that you stick to the foods dodos traditionally ate, Raucous. Normal food might wreak havoc on your digestive system," he said soothingly.

Raucous squawked sadly.

"Well I told you she would be out for blood, Raucous. You know she's evil when she's on the warpath. You started this. You are the familiar of a Slytherin, and so you are a Slytherin. When you get caught, you suffer the consequences. So eat your fish and buck up," Severus said a bit severely.

Raucous looked up at him, then slowly started to eat the fish. He looked absolutely disgusted as he swallowed them down one after the other. Severus left him in the study and headed to lunch. As he exited his rooms, Hermione exited hers, her hair slightly damp and smelling of jasmine. She still wore blue jeans, and a red pull-over sweater this time

Severus scowled at her, blackly

Hermione looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, walking past him. She was hungry.

"A dodo bird, Miss Granger?" he said to her, his brows drawn together.

"It fit the stupid bird," she said unconcernedly, "at least I won't have to worry about him flying at me, dive bombing me with birdshit for the next week or so. I hadn't even made it to my rooms, Severus. I wish you'd talk to him."

"Raucous is a familiar, and has his own mind. I wouldn't presume to tell him what to do," Severus said evenly. "This is something you two will have to work out between yourselves."

Hermione looked at the Potions Master, her eyes narrowed.

"Well don't blame me if you go to your rooms one day and discover a table set for one, serving roasted raven with small garden potatoes and a sweet butter sauce," she said evenly.

Severus fought back a grin. Hermione would never kill the raven, though she might make him wish he were dead for a while. He looked at the witch and wickedly decided to titillate her a bit more. It would serve as foreplay. He had a feeling he wouldn't have to spend much time on that the first go 'round.

"Threatening the familiar of a wizard who is going to have you pinned to his bed in less than forty-eight hours is not a wise thing to do, Miss Granger," he said silkily, "he might feel the need to defuse that threat in a very physical way."

Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you trying to scare me, Severus?" she asked him.

He leveled his dark eyes at her meaningfully.

"I think, Miss Granger, that you should be somewhat scared. You are a virgin, and have no idea what I am like with a woman. I haven't indulged in a very long time, and intend to make up for that lapse with you," he said, his voice taking on a very dark edge. "Just as I am not a kind man, I am not a gentle one either. I will not pretend I am with you despite your innocence."

Hermione bit her lip as she looked up at him. She was so close to having this wizard the way she wanted, the way she dreamed of, the way she fantasized about. The witch was scared and nervous…but her desire for the dark wizard superseded those feelings. The thought of being in his arms, feeling his desire for her and experiencing his passion just took her over. She didn't care how threatening he sounded. Nothing would keep her from him when the time came. Even death couldn't keep her from him. Fear certainly wouldn't.

"I'm not afraid, Severus. I want this…and I'll do my best to please you," she said quietly, dropping her eyes.

Severus felt a powerful pulse in his loins. Hell, she pleased him already.

"Yes, you will," he said a bit hoarsely. "I'll show you what to do."

He said nothing more. His tantalizing of the witch had turned out to be quite tantalizing to him also. Her answer of not being afraid and wanting to please him made him feel like grabbing her and dragging her to his rooms right now. But that would never do.

They turned out the dungeon corridor and walked toward the Great Hall, making a right down the hallway that led to the staff entrance. As they made the final left, Severus saw Marcus. He stopped in his tracks, as did the violet-eyed wizard. Hermione stopped too as she saw the wizard she'd hexed looking at her.

Marcus' eyes swept over the witch, still a bit hot despite the fact she had turned him into a pig. Then they went cold as they met the Potions Master's steely gaze. After a tense moment, the wizard entered the Great Hall.

Severus began to walk again.

"What's going on, Severus? Why did you and Marcus pause like that?" she asked. The tension between the two wizards had been palpable.

"Mr. Delaluci and I have a date of sorts this evening, which is why I do not have a date with you," Severus replied, "It seems he holds me responsible for his little foray into the animal kingdom. And I am responsible."

Hermione bristled as she thought about the deal he had made with Marcus. But she had paid them both back. Then she realized the implications of the word 'date'.

"Are you two going to duel?" she asked, horrified. If wands were drawn, one of them could be badly injured or even die. She didn't want that.

"Let's just say we're going to settle our differences. Physically. No magic," Severus replied, holding the door open for the witch to enter the Great Hall.

Hermione walked down to her seat and sat down. She looked at Marcus, who was watching Snape, hatred in his eyes. Severus sat down and returned the wizard's glare with equal dislike.

"They're going to try to beat each other to death," Hermione said, mentally comparing the two men.

Severus was tall, lean and muscular the way an athlete was muscular. He had pointed joints as well, sharp elbows and knees. She saw that in the infirmary. He could definitely hurt someone. He was also very tough, due to repeated tortures by the Dark Lord.

Marcus was tall and broad-chested, as if he lifted weights. He was strong, and heavier than the Potions Master. He might be a bit slower, however. Hermione had a feeling that the wizard might be just as dangerous as the Potions Master. There was something decidedly cold and heartless in his gaze despite his apparent friendliness to everyone.

She wondered where and when the fight would be. Severus wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't want her to be there, thinking she might interfere. He would never forgive her if she did. This was a man thing, hombre a hombre. Her dad was a macho man. He was rather quiet, but would brawl with the best of them on occasion, especially if it involved someone hitting on his wife. Hermione learned early that women were not to interfere when men were at odds. She would never come between Severus and Marcus, no matter how she felt about the fight. That would settle nothing. It was better to let them finish and end it, than interfere so they had to fight again.

Hermione finished her meal before the Potions Master did. She pulled out her wand, hiding it behind her arm. As she passed the Potions Master she pointed it at him and whispered a small tracking spell. He never knew she cast it.

When he went to fight Marcus this evening, she'd be able to find them

* * *

Ten minutes to seven found Severus striding across the grounds of Hogwarts toward the Forbidden Forest. He wore black trainers, loose fitting black cotton pants, and a black pull-over shirt, as the weather was cool. His hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

Hermione, disillusioned and trailing behind him, thought he looked delicious and dangerous. She had never seen him in a pony-tail, or clothing that flattered his build before. She blushed at the thought her hands would be exploring that strong, lean body tomorrow night…if he wasn't badly injured by the fight. She wondered if he were wearing a cup. She hoped so.

Severus arrived at the clearing. Hagrid and Marcus were already there. Marcus was dressed similarly to Severus but in white. His hair was relatively short, so he wore no pony-tail. Hermione looked at him. He was very muscular all over. Even his thighs were cut through his pants. He was bouncing about, stretching and throwing a few well placed punches and kicks. He was obviously a martial artist.

Hagrid was watch him, clearly impressed. The half-giant looked up and saw Severus approaching.

"Evening, Perfessor," Hagrid said, gripping Severus' hand in his huge one and shaking it firmly. "I dint know this was what ya meant when you said mediate…but it's all right. Men got to get it offen their chests sometimes. Now, yer wand please."

Severus handed Hagrid his wand, then walked to the clearing, about thirty meters from where Marcus was standing, and began his own warm-ups. He cracked his neck by leaning his head first one way then the other, then tensed up his entire body and held it like that for several moments.

"Isometrics," Hermione thought as she watched the Potions Master move through some very practiced martial arts motions. He did a few kicks and stretches. His legs were longer than Marcus', he had a longer reach as well.

Both wizards watched each other as they warmed up, each trying to gauge the other's skill. Both were accomplished fighters. Both were dangerous men, even without magic.

Hagrid pulled a huge stopwatch out of his pocket and shook it against his ear. He wound it a little and looked at it until it let out a little ding. He nodded his shaggy head at it, satisfied. Both wizards had stopped warming up, and stood looking at each other narrow-eyed. Hagrid walked between them.

"Now, this here will be a free-style fight. Do ya want it timed or ta just beat each other till someone wins? Obviously Hagrid wanted to time it.

"We'll fight until it's over," Marcus growled.

Severus nodded in agreement. Hagrid looked disappointed.

"All right, but nothing lethal…yer both supposed ta walk away at the end yer know," the giant said.

The wizards didn't say anything.

"All right then…thirty meters apart till I say go," Hagrid said.

Hermione's stomach was in knots as she watched the wizards pace off, then turn and face each other.

Hagrid looked from one to the other. Both men were set to charge on his word.

"GO!" Hagrid cried.

Marcus and the Potions Master launched themselves at each other, closing the gap between them.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as the two wizards clashed together. She thought with all the warm-ups, they would simply throw blows and kicks at each other, but it seemed they were anxious to get their hands on each other. Severus had his palm under Marcus' chin, attempting to push the wizard back. Marcus had a grip on his arm to hold back the force the dark wizard was applying as he struggled to get a hold on him and throw him.

Then they both grappled, straining against each other's bodies, until Marcus worked his leg between Severus' and with a yank, threw him off balance and followed the wizard down. He managed to elbow Severus in the face, breaking the wizard's nose just as he said he would.

Severus gave him a powerful kidney punch and rolled the wizard off him, leaping to his feet and using his shirt to wipe at the blood pouring out of his ruined nose. Marcus charged him low while he was doing this, and Severus quickly stepped to the side and brought up his pointy knee, catching the wizard in the face, blood exploding from his nose as well.

Marcus staggered back and used his shirt to wipe at his swollen, bleeding nose. Both men were panting. Severus approached Marcus and put up his hands. The violet-eyed wizard took a defensive stance, and they went toe to toe, throwing punches and kicks. Severus caught Marcus with a right cross, knocking the wizard to the side then caught him with a left uppercut that almost lifted the wizard off his feet. Marcus retalitated with a kick to Severus' stomach that nearly knocked the wind out of him.

Marcus charged him, catching the Potions Master around the middle and taking him down, scrambling to get on top of him as Severus used his legs to keep him from getting the leverage he needed, punching him repeatedly in the side left. Marcus let out a groan as the Potions Master cracked a rib, and hissed with pain. His knuckle was shoved back.

Marcus scrambled off of him, holding his side. He drew in a breath, as Severus stood, panting, waiting for Marcus to make another rush at him, which the wizard did. Severus was ready for him and stepped aside, catching the wizard in a chokehold. Marcus pulled at the wizard's arm and literally lifted the Potions Master off the ground as he attempted to break free. Then he took to punching him in the side.

But Severus took the pounding, tightening his hold around the wizard's throat, slowly cutting off his air. Desperately Marcus dropped dead weight to pull the dark wizard to the ground. Severus fell back with him, but didn't let go and continued to choke the wizard until his violet eyes turned black and bloodshot and his face turned purple.

Hermione wanted to scream at Severus to let Marcus go, that he was killing him, but she held her tongue. Hagrid trundled up just as Marcus' eyes began to roll up in his head..

"Let 'em go, Severus," the half-giant said, "yer chokin 'em ta death."

With a final yank, Severus let go of the wizard. Marcus rolled over on his back and went limp, gasping as the Potions Master stood up and wiped at his nose again. His whole face was bruised.

"You want to continue, Mr. Delaluci?" he asked the fallen wizard.

Marcus, still gasping, waved his hand limply at the wizard standing over him.

"No, I'm good. I broke that schnoze of yours. That's all I wanted anyway," he panted. His color was slowly coming back.

"Very well, Mr. Delaluci. I too am satisfied," Severus replied. "Consider our altercation ended."

Marcus nodded and winced as he sat up, clutching at his side.

Hagrid lifted the wizard to his feet, looked in his face for a bit, examined his head then ran his hand over his side.

"Yer got a cracked rib, ripped ear, bruising round yer throat and a broke nose, Marcus. Better go see Poppy," Hagrid said. Marcus nodded.

Then the giant examined Severus.

"Broke nose, split lip, swollen eye, some bruising on yer side and a broke knuckle. Probably did that on Marcus' ribs. Infirmary," Hagrid said. Severus nodded

Hagrid gave both wizards back their wands and suggested they disillusion themselves before they entered the castle. They each thanked Hagrid, shook hands and started back toward the castle.

Hermione trailed behind them. It hadn't been a long fight, but both wizards appeared satisfied, and looked horrible. Poppy would give them hell and a hearty lecture when they came to her to be patched up. She abhorred physical violence.

Hermione watched as both wizards shimmered and disappeared on the steps of the castle, then the doors opened and closed behind them.

She removed her own disillusionment, waited for a bit until she was relatively sure they were on the shifting staircases, then entered the castle. She looked up and saw them both riding toward the upper floors and shook her head, then headed down the dungeon corridor to her rooms.

Poppy did indeed read both wizards the riot act as she fixed their broken noses and mended their cuts and bruises. Marcus was detained overnight because of his cracked rib. Poppy painfully popped Severus' knuckle back in place and apply a salve to his facial bruising that cleared it up almost completely. He would be back to normal by morning.

"Honestly, brawling like children," Poppy scolded the two wizards as they sat on opposite cots. They said nothing. "Haven't you two ever heard of 'talking things out' like adults?"

Marcus' and Severus' eyes met.

"Sometimes 'talk' is not enough, Poppy," Severus said.

Poppy scowled at him.

"You're finished, Severus. Get going," she snapped at him, her hands on her hips.

Severus slid off the cot, gave Poppy a little bow and left the infirmary. His side still hurt him a bit. Poppy in her anger didn't give him a very big dose of pain potion. She probably wanted him to hurt a bit to teach him a lesson. No matter. He had some pain potion in his stores.

Now with the business of Mr. Delaluci behind him, he could concentrate on more pleasurable pursuits. One Hermione Granger.

Severus felt himself hardening at just her name. Yes, he was very ready for her.

He only hoped she was ready for him.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning and just lay in her bed, her belly in knots as she thought what awaited her at the day's end. She needed to go see Poppy and get a contraceptive patch. Hopefully the medi-witch wouldn't embarrass her with too many questions, or worse, advice.

Hermione was aware of how sex worked technically, from books, and she had heard about it in actual operation from Ginny Weasley who was quite thorough in her descriptions of how it felt with the right wizard. It was Ginny who told her back in her seventh year that sex with a mature wizard was much better than with one her own age. She claimed mature wizards were more thorough and appreciative, that they knew what to do and how to do it.

Hermione had no doubt that the Potions Master knew exactly what to do. Hell, just with his words he made her feel as if she would melt into a steaming puddle of lust. What would it be like to hear that voice while he was inside of her? What would it be like to have him inside of her? She had fantasized about it for four years now, and in a few hours she would know the answer.

She wondered how he would feel about her afterwards? Would he immediately begin not to trust her like he said? She hoped his heart would soften toward her after he deflowered her…he was going to be her first. She had saved herself for him. Hermione thought that might mean something to the wizard though he basically said he wanted his due from her for giving him so much trouble. If giving him trouble was what got her in his arms, then she'd gladly give him trouble constantly.

Severus liked her arguementive and retalitory. She had to be sure she remained that way, though she was sure, between him and Raucous, it would be relatively easy to stay in hex mode. Would he want to continue with her? She would do her best to make him want to be her lover. She wanted this to be something that would span more than one night. She hoped she pleased him…so much seemed to hang on her pleasing him. What if she were frigid?

No, she doubted she'd be feeling the ache she felt between her legs this morning if she were unable to respond to sex. The very idea of the Potions Master shagging her made her drip puddles. Watching him fight yesterday only added to his appeal. To think she would be with him, feeling all that strength directed at her.

Hermione shivered deliciously, wrapping her arms around her body and hugging herself tightly. She slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, used the loo and stripped to take a shower. The warm water felt so good on her skin, and she fought the urge to masturbate, she was so aroused by the knowledge tonight she would have her wizard. She left the shower, dried herself off and dressed traditionally. Well, almost. She felt so hot and randy, she only wore her underthings under her robes, so the shifting, billowing fabric could move across her bare skin.

Everything felt strange and unreal. She imagined this might be what someone who was sentenced to be executed might feel on the day of his death. Of course, she wasn't going to be executed…she was going to be taken by a man who made no promise of gentleness or kindness. There would be a death of sorts however, of her innocence. For the first time in her life, her body would belong to another, be for someone else's pleasure as well as her own.

She exited her rooms, and Severus was leaving his. She wondered for a moment if he planned these meetings. They seemed to always be departing or arriving at the same time. A thrill went through her at the sight of him. His bruises had healed, and his big nose looked fine. She would have never suspected he had been in a fight if she hadn't seen it for herself. He looked at her, his black eyes seeming more intense than she ever remembered them being.

That's because they were. The Professor had erotic dreams about the witch all night long, and the sight of her made his nostrils flare. She stood there before her rooms door, her amber eyes wide as they looked at him. He could see her fighting her desire. His black eyes swept over her robes…they didn't look bulky underneath as they rested against her body. He wondered…

Severus swept up to the witch, stood in front of her and looked down on her. Then in one fluid motion he backed her against the door, pressing his lean body into hers. Hermione gasped at the feeling of him against her. She could feel his warmth through the robes' fabric directly on her exposed skin.

"What are you wearing under your robes?" he asked her quietly, feeling her quiver against him.

He couldn't do this for long. His Slytherins would soon be leaving for breakfast. It wouldn't do for them to see their Head of House pressing his body against the witch as he was doing. But she was giving off too much heat to be wearing anything much beneath her robes.

"What are you wearing?" he hissed at her, pressing against her harder.

Hermione was almost incoherent with the feelings rushing through her. Gods, if only he would do it now. Not make her wait. She wanted to feel him skin to skin, touch that strong pale body.

"My underthings," she whispered.

"No clothes?" he questioned her, "Why no clothes, Miss Granger?"

He began to harden against her, and heard her breath catch as she felt him against her belly. He rubbed against her a little. He couldn't help it…the look in her eyes was intoxicating.

"Call me Hermione," she said to him, "I just want to hear you say my name…like this," she whispered up at him.

"Why no clothes, Hermione?" he replied, his voice holding a bit of growl.

Gods, he had an erection and it was big. She could feel it throbbing against her.

"I wanted to feel my robes brushing against my skin," she said softly, "my skin is so…so…"

"Sensitive?" he purred, "You don't want your robes to touch you, Hermione, you want me to."

Severus let his hand slip over the curve of her breast and along her waist. The witch trembled powerfully, a little moan ecsaping her lips…a moan that shot down his spine and to his erection.

"Damn, I can't wait to claim you," he breathed at her, rubbing against her again, making the witch moan once more before he reluctantly stepped back from her. Some students were coming. "The day isn't going to pass quickly enough."

"Do it now then," Hermione said softly.

The Slytherin students looked at the Potions Master and Hermione curiously as they passed. They knew something was going on by the look in Hermione's eyes.

"I bet he's shagging her," said one Slytherin girl to the other students, "Look at how she's looking at him."

"He does look kind of intense," another agreed. "He probably is doing her."

"But she's a Gryffindor," said a third year, looking back at the couple.

"Even Gryffindors have pussies, stupid," a fifth year spat at him, yanking the youngster along.

"Now?" Severus repeated, arching an eyebrow.

"Yesss," Hermione hissed. "I can't wait for tonight. I'm burning up."

Indeed the witch was writhing against the door, clamping her thighs together. The wizard looked at her, sorely tempted to do as she asked, but there wouldn't be enough time. He was no five minute wizard. He didn't want to have a quick shag with her…he wanted to give her the full treatment. He had to eat, and then he had a class to teach at ten. It was seven-thirty now.

"No, Hermione. I can't. I need time with you," he said, scowling at her.

"Can't you do something, Severus? I can't stand this," she groaned.

He looked at her.

"Open your door," he directed her.

Hermione was at the edge, he could tell. She was almost cross-eyed with need. It would only take a moment to ease her desire.

Hermione unlocked her door and walked in. Severus made sure no one saw him enter. He closed the door and grabbed Hermione, swinging the witch against it. He hiked up her robe and slipped his hand under the crotch her knickers, his long fingers touching her hot, wet core for the first time, his eyes locked to her startled face.

"Severus" she gasped as his fingers touched her heat.

The Potions Master flicked a finger expertly.

The witch shrieked as a sweetness burst inside her. The Potions Master was right. It hadn't taken much at all.

Severus ran his fingers over the orgasming witch's core lightly, and touched the hymen stretched over her entrance. She was definitely a virgin. He could feel her release leaking around it, hot and thick as he rubbed his fingers against her. Hermione's voice was sweet and broken as she writhed against the door. Severus was so tempted to take her as he looked into her hungry, half-lidded eyes. But he removed his hand, and licked his fingers slowly, tasting her. Her fluids were musky and clean. He knew he had to leave or the night would arrive quicker than he wanted.

"You should be all right for now," he said to her, moving her from the door and quickly exiting.

"Severus," Hermione called after him rather weakly. But he was gone.

Feeling dizzy, she walked into her small study and collapsed in the armchair. She was still shuddering, still panting. Gods, he had touched her with his fingers and made her explode instantly. She'd never felt anything so good. Hermione had orgasms before by masturbating, but her hands were nothing like his, coming never felt like that. He hadn't touched her much either. And he had put his fingers in his mouth and looked as if he liked the way she tasted. She never thought he would taste her.

The Potions Master left so quickly. How could he leave her so quickly after what he had done to her? After what he made her feel?

She needed to go change her knickers and her robes and get to breakfast.

It was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall through the double doors rather than the staff entrance. She hadn't really meant to do this, but she was so distracted she missed the turn to enter that way.

Severus, eating a stack of pancakes, watched her with hooded eyes the memory of bringing her to passionate release still fresh in his mind. Gods, the witch was hair-trigger, starved for him, and it had taken all his strength to leave her in her rooms still a virgin. He had practically ran from her this morning. He couldn't taste or smell her any longer. He had to scourgify himself. It wouldn't do to have walked into breakfast smelling of sex.

By the fit of her robes, he could tell she still didn't put any clothing on underneath. She was so accessible. He half wished he didn't know Hermione was running around Hogwarts in only her bra and knickers. It was going to distract him all day.

As she passed behind him to walk to her seat, he could feel her heat wash over him as if carried by a strong wind. Every nerve ending in his body was attuned to her. He didn't think he would be able to be gentle with the witch at all. The idea of her coming to his rooms and being behind closed doors with him was too arousing. He only hoped he wouldn't rip the clothing from her body. He wanted to have some dignity about himself when he took her. Going into total meltdown wouldn't exactly project the smooth, methodical lover he was.

He looked down the table at the witch, and she caught his eyes and blushed, looking away from him quickly. He wondered how long she would be able to retain that ability to blush after he had possessed her every way imaginable. If his dreams were any indication, Hermione was in for a long, rough ride. She would be a snug fit, he was sure of that. Merlin, he couldn't wait to slide inside her and start pounding.

His eyes narrowed a bit. Bra and knickers only? The witch was a slave to her sexuality. Maybe he would accost her again, maybe spend the day keeping her aroused, catching her in the corridors between classes and molesting her a little bit here, a little bit there. It was certainly a delicious thought. She had a class with him this afternoon…he could send her to the Potions stores and follow her. Circe, she'd be changing her knickers all day long.

He grinned slightly as he thought about this. It would be playing with fire on his part however. This morning when he rubbed himself against Hermione's hot little body, she had wanted him to take her desperately. Although she had no experience in seduction, she had aroused him enough to consider doing just that. If he pressed her throughout the day, she was sure to ask him again, and he wasn't sure he would be able to deny her. Even if it were a fast, hard shag. He could imagine it, deflowering her in a niche, her body facing the wall, her robes thrown up over her hips, knickers lowered, his pale hand clamped over her mouth to keep her quiet as he took her from behind.

The Potions Master's erection returned with a vengeance and he fought back a groan. Whose hand would be clamped over his mouth if he did that? He was certain he wouldn't be able to help voicing his pleasure. There was just as good a chance that someone would hear him as much as her.

But the idea of keeping her on edge was very appealing, very appealing indeed.

So when Hermione was leaving the transfiguration classroom on her way to lunch, and a strong hand hand suddenly clasped over her mouth, and she was pulled out of the corridor into Moaning Myrtle's unused lavatory, she was terribly frightened…until she felt a lean, hard body back her against the wall and press against hers. She nearly melted as warm lips found her throat, and a strong hand caressed her breasts and belly. She couldn't see Severus, but she could feel him, gods she could feel him. The Potions Master was disillusioned.

The top few buttons of her robes opened themselves until her bra was exposed. Her right breast began to move in a circular motion, as the witch groaned.

"Merlin, Severus what are you doing to me?" she sighed, her eyelids fluttering as he fondled her breast. Sharp tongues of fire were licking at her thighs and she pressed her pelvis forward into the invisible body against her.

"If you don't want to be accosted by me all day," the disembodied voice of the Potions Master whispered, "I suggest you put something on under these robes."

Hermione gasped as her bra raised itself and both of her breasts were exposed.

"Beautiful," the Potions Master sighed. Hermione groaned as she felt his mouth surround her hardened nipple, and suckle her, his hand sliding down her belly slowly.

Again Hermione felt his erection pressing into her belly, and she slid herself against him, rolling her hips instinctively. Her nipple was released as she heard a hiss, then she was slammed against the wall hard, crushed by him as the invisible Potions Master ground against her hard, his breathing ragged.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep from taking you," he growled, humping against the panting witch.

"Do it," Hermione moaned.

A groan answered her, and she felt her robes being hiked up.

"Gods," she thought, "He's going to do it."

She felt his warm hands pulling at the elastic waistband of her knickers and she lifted her hips off the wall. The Potions Master, still invisible, started to pull them down around her thighs when a voice sounded behind them.

"What are you doing?"

Moaning Myrtle stood outside her bathroom stall, her head cocked, looking at the panting, writhing witch.

Hermione's robes dropped back down and the door to the bathroom opened and closed.

"Noooo," Hermione groaned. She looked at the ghost in irritation.

"Damn it, Myrtle. What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed at her in frustration.

The ghost adjusted her glasses then put her hands on her hips.

"I belong here. This is my bathroom. I died here. Now, what are you doing here? Masturbating?" the ghost replied, frowning at the witch as Hermione fixed her bra and buttoned up her robes.

"No, I wasn't masturbating," Hermione retorted.

"Well, you were doing something sexual," Myrtle said, "You should have seen yourself wallowing against the wall and groaning, your tits showing and moving all funny."

Hermione scowled again.

"Go flush yourself, Myrtle!" she snarled at the cockblocking ghost, pushing her way out of the bathroom and storming off, hot and frustrated.

Myrtle looked after the departing witch, then shrugged and walked back through the closed door of her stall, then did just that.

* * *

Still disillusioned, Severus rode the shifting stairwells back to the main floor. He was swollen and throbbing. He had almost deflowered Hermione in a girl's bathroom. Circe. If Moaning Myrtle hadn't appeared, he'd be stroking her against the bathroom wall right now for all he was worth. The witch was so receptive.

"Do it," she had said.

Severus thought he had never heard two more seductive words in his whole life. But in a way he was glad Myrtle showed up. The Potions Master thought he'd have enough discipline and control to simply take some pleasure from the witch, then go his way leaving her hot, bothered and ready for more. It didn't work out that way. His organ had other ideas. It pulsed against him demandingly, uncomfortably hard and hungry. He should never have teased himself this way. His erection was almost painful, the pressure was so much.

When he reached the Main Hall, he headed for his Potions class, bumping into startled students who looked around with wide eyes, wondering who had collided with them. He reached his classroom and headed for his Potions stores. He removed the disillusionment spell and looked through the bottles until he found what he was searching for. He uncapped the bottle and drank the deflating draught straight down, draining the bottle.

The Potions Master felt himself throb several times, then relief as he slowly deflated. He sighed and leaned back against the wall, setting the empty bottle back on the shelf. Collecting himself, he closed the stores, warded it and left his class, heading for the Great Hall.

Hermione was already seated, and shot an angry glare at him when he entered through the staff entrance. She looked frustrated and furious. Professor McGonagall glanced at the witch with concern.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" the witch asked her.

Hermione's amber eyes shifted to the Transfiguration Professor.

"Yes, Minerva. I was involved in something rather important and was cut off before I could finish," she said, still frowning down the table at Severus.

Minerva smiled.

"Yes my dear. I know just how you feel. I was working on a transfiguration spell the other day when Albus summoned me, and I lost all my train of thought. It was quite disturbing. I was out of sorts the rest of the day. Perhaps some tea would help," she suggested.

"I doubt tea will do the trick, Minerva," Hermione said flatly.

"You'd be surprised," Minerva replied, pouring herself a generous cup of the brew and adding sugar.

Severus' black eyes glittered at the witch.

"You fucking tease," Hermione mouthed at him silently.

He smirked at her, understanding what she said. This irritated the witch all the more. She had been so hot, she wouldn't have cared if he had taken her right in front of Myrtle. If she found herself in that kind of situation again before the day's end, she'd make it impossible for him to resist her. She was a virgin, but Ginny told her what to do and say to make a wizard go crazy.

This morning she might not have been brave enough to try it, but now…now she'd do just about anything to get rid of the throbbing ache inside her. She had been so close to having him, and her body was protesting the interruption, sending pulses of longing throughout her. How was she going to make it through this day? Particularly with Severus accosting her, teasing her and not fulfilling her? And witches were supposed to be teases.

* * *

Severus was a bit surprised Hermione was angry. He expected her to be hot and bothered, but not angry at him. It pleased him that she was so randy for him that she was probably on the brink of hexing him. It gave him a feeling of even more power. The witch needn't worry though. She'd be crawling away from him before the night was over. She wouldn't get far either.

He had almost folded and buried himself in that hot, little body. Hermione wasn't the least bit concerned about being taken in a Hogwarts bathroom. Severus' previous belief about all women being born whores popped into his mind unbidden. Heeding Albus' words, he tried to justify Hermione's response another way, taking a look at his own actions this time, instead of hers.

It wasn't the witch's fault, he had driven her to such a high degree of lust all that mattered to her was him. Everything else around her faded. Location, situation, reason, logic, inhibition…none of that mattered. He drove all reason out of her. Of course she would let him take her in a bathroom when she was incapable of coherent thought or action and her body was crying out for fulfillment. In her state, she probably would have let him take her anyplace where they had privacy. It wasn't that the witch had the morals of a whore, it was that she was lost to her passion, a passion he ignited when he began to take his pleasure of her the way he did. He was the one who pulled the witch into the bathroom. He was the one who touched and caressed her until she was beyond caring.

Severus sighed. He had so much baggage with him. So much bitterness inside because of something that happened years ago with a woman he had loved. Hermione Granger was offering him love again…and he knew for certain she was pure, untouched and only had eyes for him. It would be a safe assumption, seeing her loyalty to her friends and family, that she would continue to keep herself for him only, particularly after becoming intimate with him. After all, she had saved herself for years when he had no interest in her. Why would she change after getting her heart's desire? Particularly if he satisfied all her physical needs.

But, what about her emotional needs? Someone could come along kinder than he…someone who could satisfy her in a way he couldn't because he was so withdrawn and undemonstrative in his normal state. He didn't want to pretend with her that he was tender and kind. He wasn't. But the witch knew this…maybe all she would need was for him to open up to her now and then. For him to show some trust. Trust. That was a big word for him and an even bigger act. He hadn't trusted a woman for many, many years. Could he let go of the beliefs he had carried for so many years about women? He had always been resistant to change…but if he was in error all these years, and it really appeared that he was…he would have to make some deep adjustments to his psyche.

Would Hermione wait for that change? Perhaps.

Severus looked down the table again at the scowling witch. She was stubborn, she was driven. He was her focus for four years when he made no attempt at connection. Now that he had finally responded to her, given in as it were, she would continue to hold on, keep working at him, on him until she was satisfied. She was a Gryffindor after all. For the first time he admitted to himself that he was glad she was.

Severus looked at Hermione again. She was still glowering at him.

Her beneficial house qualities duly noted and appreciated, he was still going to love reaming the beautiful witch senseless on his Slytherin sheets.

* * *

That afternoon Severus watched his class filling up. Cauldrons rested on burners and small bottles sat on the desk before each seat. The students were going to do some brewing today. Hermione had not yet arrived. He had decided that it would be best if he didn't accost the witch again. He didn't think he would be able to walk away from her without penetrating her at least once. And that would be more torture, not being able to be completed sated by shagging her liberally.

Hermione walked into the classroom. She was late because she stopped by the infirmary and got a contraceptive patch from Poppy. Thankfully the medi-witch didn't lecture her as Hermione placed the patch on her inner thigh, where it glowed red then disappeared. The healer did look a bit shocked that she wore no clothing under her robes, however.

Hermione didn't even give Severus a glance as she took her seat at the table in the back of the room and watched as the students took their seats. She looked extremely cool and collected. The Potions Master wondered if she stopped in her rooms and dipped herself in a conjured barrel of never-melting ice water. Her amber eyes rested on him attentively along with the rest of the classroom. She evidenced none of the lust she had earlier in the day.

Well, at least her demeanor made his resolve easier, though the thought of what occurred earlier and what would happen between them tonight still had him on point concerning her. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote the word "LAB" in large letters.

He turned on the class and with a billow of robes, strode to the front of his desk, his black eyes slowly passing over each and every one of his pupils..

Hermione looked cool, but she thought he was magnificent as he glared at his blanching students.

"This afternoon we will be brewing a draught which causes an effect that most of you in this class exhibit naturally when required to use even the slightest amount of brain power, namely the 'Confusing & Befuddlement Draught'," the Professor said with a sneer. He walked back to the blackboard, picked up the chalk and wrote as he spoke.

"The ingredient for the draught are as follows: sneezewort, scurvy-grass, and lovage. The sneezewort leaves are powdered, and this ingredient lives up to its name, so please, fight your idiotic inclinations to snort it. You may blow out what little brains you have clinging to your skulls. Scurvy-grass is a sea-coast plant with four-petaled cross-shaped white flowers. At one time eaten by sailors to prevent scurvy. There is no reason for any of you to consume it. And lovage, also known as Levisticum officinale, is used in cooking and as a medicinal herb. It is a member of the carrot family native to southern muggle Europe."

Severus proceeded to write the brewing instructions on the board.

"As you can see, this is a fairly simple draught to brew and can be completed during class. Be precise in your measurements, and especially the timing. Adding the ingredients too soon can result in rather messy consequences. Since there are only three ingredients to this potion, I can see no reason for any errors."

Severus looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you would kindly go to my lab and wheel out the cart of ingredients," he said to her, his black eyes glittering as he looked at the witch despite himself.

"Yes, Professor," Hermione replied as she rose and walked to his lab.

In a few moments she wheeled out a cart that held three separated piles of ingredients, the sneezewort in small bowls, the lovage and scurvy-grass in bundles. She stopped near the lab doors.

Severus instructed the students to set the cauldrons on high and add the bottle of base sitting next to them. After they did this, they approached Hermione row by row, and she handed out the ingredients. The students returned to their desks and began working on brewing the draughts.

Hermione watched as Severus walked between the rows, observing the students work, occasionally snapping at them when they were about to make a mistake. She wheeled the cart back into the stores area, and began to put the remaining items away. After she had done so, she began unbuttoning her robes. When she finished, she took a deep calming breath.

"Professor Snape!" she called loudly, "Could you come here a moment? I need your assistance."

Severus looked up in the direction of the witch's voice.

"Pay attention to what you are doing," he hissed at the class, "I will be back momentarily."

He walked to the stores area, seeing the empty cart outside the door. Hermione must be in the storeroom itself. He strode into it, but didn't see her. Suddenly the door closed. Hermione had been pressed against the wall when he entered. He'd walked right by her.

Severus spun, scowling when the door closed.

"Hermione, what are…." His voice faltered as he looked at the witch, her robes open, her lovely body visible. He swallowed as she quickly walked up to him and took his hands and placed them on her waist.

"You left me hanging earlier," she breathed as she rubbed herself against him. The Potions Master's nostrils flared, and his hands began to move over her soft curves with a mind of their own.

"You should be thankful for that," he growled.

His eyes widened as Hermione drew her wand and flicked it at his robes, which fell open, revealing his white shirt and black trousers underneath.

"Unlike you, Miss Granger, I am wearing clothing," he breathed, his hand slipping over her bra-clad breast.

"I know," she said. She steeled herself, then slipped her hand down the front of his trousers and touched his erection lightly. The Potions Master hissed.

"You minx," he seethed, grasping her by her buttocks and pulling her into him. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Yes," she breathed. Her hand tried to close over his shaft, but wouldn't reach around his girth completely.

Hermione's eyes widened as the Potions Master looked down at her.

"I'm quite a handful, aren't I?" he purred.

Hermione's hand ran the length of him. His cock didn't seem to have an end. She began to tremble. Suddenly Severus lifted her and slid her on to the shelving, pulling her forward with one hand as he tore at his trouser fastenings with the other.

"Since you are so insistent, Hermione," he panted at her, "I have no choice but to deflower you here…but it will only be a warm-up. I cannot possibly take you the way I want under these conditions. But still…"

Severus quickly opened his pants, lowered his boxers and pulled out his organ. Hermione's eyes went wide at the sheer size of it. He looked at her.

"Being deflowered by me will be a bit of an ordeal, Miss Granger," he breathed, pulling her closer and positioning himself between her legs. He pressed against the crotch of her soaked knickers.

"You want this?" he asked, pressing into her softness hard.

Hermione looked down at him. Gods he was so big…but Circe she wanted him inside her. The ache was killing her.

"Yes…yes," she breathed, pushing herself forward and rolling her pelvis, leaning her head back and groaning as her core rubbed against him through the wet fabric of her knickers.

Severus pulled her knickers aside and pressed against her hot, slick flesh. He rested against her hymen, pulsing against the witch, who was looking down at the huge member the wizard was about to impale her on. She was trembling badly with need, biting her lip, preparing herself for the initial pain. It was happening. At last.

"Damn," Severus breathed, grabbing her by her ass, preparing to thrust into her as hard as he could. He had to make it quick…that was the only way. His dark, lust-filled eyes met her hungry, amber ones.

"On the count of three, Hermione," he breathed, holding her so tightly his fingers were digging into her flesh, "One…two…"

Hermione closed her eyes.

Suddenly there was an explosion out in the classroom. Severus started and pulled his hips back, his head turning toward the sound.

"Nooooo!" Hermione groaned, clutching at him as he quickly tucked his member back in his trousers. The Potions Master pulled out his wand and fixed both his and her clothing then flung the door open and ran back to his class.

The students in the last two rows were stumbling about stupidly, some of them engaging in altercations, as the rest of the class stared at them open-mouthed.

"Help me restrain them," the Potions Master shouted at the class. The unaffected students rushed forward and grabbed at the babbling, struggling students. Severus then placed binding spells on all of them, locking them in place. He made the other students return to their work.

A red-faced and clearly frustrated Hermione walked out of the stores area. Somebody, someplace didn't like her, she was sure of it. She scowled at the bound students as Severus talked to Poppy through the classroom floo. Little cockblockers, every single one of them. She felt like hexing them. She watched as Severus levitated the bound students one by one, sending them through the floo. Obviously Poppy was getting them on the other side. Finally, he sent the last one through. He looked back at Hermione. There was no sign on his face acknowledging how close they had come.

"Miss Granger, please oversee the rest of the class and collect their potions when they are completed. They may leave when they have cleaned up the work area," he said, stepping through the floo and disappearing.

Hermione walked up to his desk, walked around it and sat down, scowling at the class with almost as much venom as the Potions Master. The pupils swallowed and finished working.

Shit. She couldn't believe this! It was as if the gods of shagging were all against her. Severus could be in the infirmary for hours with his students. Merlin's balls this sucked.

Hermione watched the students work sullenly, feeling as if the entire universe was trying to be some kind of fucking chaperone. She imagined no witch in wizarding world history ever had this much trouble trying to get shagged. She muttered an obscenity as a student walked up with a flask. His face turned bright red.

"Don't look like that," Hermione snarled at him. "Haven't you ever heard a colorful metaphor before? You've left your draught, so stop gawking at me and go clean up!"

The student hurried back to his desk and started cleaning, looking up at the witch furtively from time to time as she glared at the class, thinking she was just as, if not more snarky and bad-tempered than Snape was.

* * *

It was nine o'clock at night by the time Poppy got all of the students right again. Severus flooed to his rooms, wondering if Hermione had given up on him. If she had been furious with him about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she had to be rabid about what happened in the storeroom. No matter. He was going to get a shower, throw on his boxers and his robes, then go to her rooms. She was coming with him, he didn't care how pissed she was, he'd stun her and throw her over his shoulder if he had to. Hermione Granger was getting deflowered and very soundly taken tonight.

"What a temptress," he thought as he walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and divestoed his clothing. She had cleanly seduced him. But what the hell else could he have done when she slipped her hot little hand down his trousers? He didn't suspect she even had that much nerve. She was a virgin for Circe's sake.

"But she doesn't want to be one," his mind whispered to him. "She wants you. Badly."

He stepped into the shower. He went instantly hard as he remembered pressing himself against her hymen, and the way she looked at him, so hungry, so willing, so wanton. The way she closed her eyes as he counted down, expecting and desiring the pain of his penetration and what would follow it. Hermione was a conscientious witch, but she didn't give a damn about the explosion when it happened. That was a sure sign that the witch wanted him desperately. Gryffindors always ran to trouble. But she didn't want to go, or want him to go. Gods, she had been so hot and wet for him, he could only imagine what it felt like to her.

Severus gripped his throbbing member.

"Don't worry witch…there will be no more interruptions," he breathed.

* * *

Hermione sat curled in the armchair, showered, squeaky clean and dressed in her short silk nightie. Her chin rested on her knee. He couldn't be back yet. He would have come for her, wouldn't he? But then again, he might be exhausted and decided to wait until he was better rested. She hoped not, prayed not…there was an unbearable knot in her belly that bothered her so badly she tried to take care of it herself, but no matter how much she diddled, she couldn't orgasm. She suspected Severus' long fingers had ruined her. Her body knew now her own hands weren't the real thing. She stared at the door, willing the Potions Master to materialize outside of it and knock loud and hard for her.

An image of the Potions Master on top of her, his pale body rocking back and forth strongly shaking the headboard flashed through her mind. She jerked in the chair in reaction as she willed the image away. She had been fighting those images ever since he went to the infirmary. It was as if her body were generating fantasies in an effort to rouse her to some kind of action. If she didn't have a hymen, she might have transformed something into a dildo, but she didn't have the luxury of being able to relieve herself that way…yet. Not if she wanted Severus to deflower her.

Gods, she needed him. Where was he?

* * *

Severus slipped on his robes and buttoned them up. As he was doing so Raucous waddled into the room and squawked at him reproachfully. He sent an image of a decimated raven and then of fish.

Severus looked down at the transformed dodo.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raucous. It's been a busy day and going to be an even busier night. I'll have some fish sent down immediately," the Potions Master said, finishing buttoning up his robes and walking to the floo to order the bird some food.

Dodo Raucous looked in the Potions Master's mind and saw him furiously mating with the hated Hermione. He squawked distastefully. This mating would probably be a good thing to the witch, and she didn't deserve anything good.

In a moment a house elf appeared with a large platter of fish. Severus brought it out into the study and set it down in a corner, the dodo rolling after him. As Raucous ate, the Potions Master laid some parchment down next to the platter.

"You're going to have to stay out here tonight, Raucous," the Potions Master said.

The dodo scowled at him. He had planned on sleeping in the Potions Master room like he did last night.

"I don't think Hermione will take kindly to you watching me bust a new hole in her," Severus said, feeling himself throb.

Raucous sent him and image of an extended middle finger followed by a devil-Hermione.

"That's just what I intend to do," the Potions Master said, walking toward the study entrance. "I need you to behave yourself tonight, Raucous. No trying to attack her when I bring her in. Just for tonight."

Raucous clipped his crooked beak non-commitally.

The Potions Master opened the study wall, entered his office and exited into the corridor. He walked swiftly down to Hermione's rooms. He raised his fist to knock, then hesitated. He tried the door. It was locked, but he didn't feel a ward in place.

He took out his wand and said softly, "Alohamora" He heard the door click.

Inside her rooms, Hermione heard the click as well. She instantly went on point as the door was flung open and Severus strode in. He stopped for a moment, his black eyes sweeping over her. The way she was sitting, he could see her fine crop of chestnut hair covering her sex. His jaw tightened, as did his loins.

Hermione was frozen in place. She felt she couldn't breathe, much less move

Severus looked at her a moment longer, then strode over to her, grasping her by her arm and yanking her out of the chair.

"My rooms. Now," he hissed at her, his nostrils flaring with desire as he scented her arousal.

She had creamed herself when he pulled up out of the chair so roughly.

He had a good grip on her arm as he walked her through her door, closing it behind them then took her to his office entrance and pushed her through the door, closing it also. He was so focused on the witch it hadn't occurred to him that someone might have seen him bringing the nightgown clad witch to his rooms. No one did however.

Hermione stopped and looked at him. Severus scowled at her hesitation and gestured to the open study wall.

"Through the study and straight to my bedroom," he breathed at her, his eyes hard with lust.

Hermione's heart was pounding. He was so commanding…so hard. She just stood there, staring at him.

Severus frowned at Hermione before he impatiently strode toward her and swept her up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. He carried the witch through his study, past a glaring Raucous and into his bedroom.

He set her down, closed, locked and securely warded the door, then turned to her. He didn't say a word to her, just started unbuttoning his robes, his black eyes never leaving her face. His gaze was set and intensely focused. Hermione was reminded of the way the Potions Master looked at Marcus when he was waiting for Hagrid to give the command to fight.

Hermione swallowed as she realized that was the way he looked when he was about to get physical. Very physical.

He peeled off his robes, tossed them across the room to the chair and stood before her, his lean, pale body taut, every muscle defined by his tenseness. His silk boxers were enormously tented.

"You have haunted me this entire day, Hermione. First, this morning, with your orgasm at my hands. The taste of you is embedded in my memory. Then, your responsiveness in Myrtle's bathroom, how you drove me to the point of taking you. Myrtle spared you. Then this afternoon, when you were brazen enough to call me to the storeroom and stick your hot, little hands down my boxers, when I knew you had never touched a wizard in that manner in your life, driving me to the point of taking you again, and I felt your heat and your readiness, and was actually was in the position to penetrate you. But again you were saved," he said in a low, controlled voice.

Severus took a step toward her. The witch began to noticeably tremble as that strong body eased toward her, slowly, dangerously like a big cat stalking its prey. Suddenly, she felt very small, and very vulnerable, despite the heat washing over her body.

"Well, Hermione there is no Myrtle here, or any dunderheaded students to save you from me now, witch. There is nothing between you and I but a small stretch of skin that protects your virtue. I am taking that now…all of it, and all of you."

He strode up to her, and stood an hands breath away, looking down at her, the heat and strength pulsating off his body making the witch's senses whirl.

"You've been saving yourself for me. I believe it's time for me to empty the account," he said. He caught the bottom of her nightgown in both hands and slowly pulled it up, revealing her body inch by inch.

"Lift your arms, witch," he breathed.

Hermione obeyed and he pulled the gown over her head, removing it completely and throwing it to the chair, where it joined his robes. He placed his hands on her hips, and slowly slid them up her body, over her waist and around the curve of her breasts, over her collarbone, and up her throat, then through her hair. The witch's eyes went half-lidded at the feel of his hands on her body. Suddenly, he lifted her and carried her to the bed and lay her down in it.

Severus looked down on her beautiful body, his black eyes drifting down over her breasts, flat belly, narrow waist and coming to rest on the chestnut bush between her thighs. Hermione shifted anxiously under his gaze and he could see the wetness glistening on her inner thighs. The Potions Master let out a low growl.

Hermione never felt so vulnerable or turned on in her life. It felt as if a river were flowing out of her, she could feel her thighs becoming wet. And gods, did he just growl at her?

Severus lowered his boxers, his erection springing out as if it were hiding for a surprise party and the guest of honor just walked in. Hermione caught her breath. The Potions Master was huge. He didn't have a penis, he had a battering ram. The Potions Master watched the emotions play across the witch's face as she looked at the part of him that would soon be part of her. There was nervousness, but hunger and lust as well. And then…he looked at her closely as her eyes slid back up to his…there was tenderness too, a glow behind the fire not caused by her body's need, but by something deeper, something separate…something…

Severus climbed into the bed, his body skimming hers as he moved over her, positioning himself over her small body, breathing heavily as his erection dragged across her thigh. He looked down at Hermione, finally underneath him. He held himself up by one hand as he slapped her leg to make her move it, spreading herself wider as he positioned his thick organ against her warmth, hissing as the head slid through her wetness. She was well lubricated. She arched slightly, moaning as he slid over her clit in the process of settling against her opening.

"Bend your knees more," he breathed at her. She did as he asked, her breasts rising and falling with emotion and need as her knees rose on either side of his body.

"Yes, that's perfect, my little virgin," he growled. He was ready to take her.

"Wrap your arms around me…hold on to me," he whispered, pressing against her lightly, preparing himself to lunge.

Severus felt moment of hesitation as the witch wrapped her arms around him as best she could. She had to hold on to his lower back, he was too tall to reach his neck. He could feel her fingertips playing over his scars, and her nails. More than likely she would reflexively embed them in his back when he deflowered her.

"Look at me," he breathed as Hermione's eyes swept over his poised body, "Look me in my eyes. I want to see what you look like when you take me inside you."

Hermione looked up into the face of the wizard she'd longed for all this time. He had a slight frown on his face, but it wasn't anger or displeasure. Those black eyes were locked to hers.

"You have such beautiful eyes," she whispered

"They reflect what they see, Hermione," he growled, lifting his hips slightly, focused on his target. A look of determination washed over his features and Hermione knew this was it.

"Say goodbye to your virginity," he whispered, then he thrust into the witch, ripping through her hymen and forcing himself through her slick tightness, as the witch arched against him, digging her nails into his back and screaming as if he had mortally wounded her, tears rolling down her face as he stretched her around his thick shaft.

Hermione writhed under him, making small noises like a hurt animal as he held himself steady inside her tight heat, hissing with pleasure and forcing himself not to start thrusting yet as she clutched him, pulsing with life. He was inside her, the only wizard to have her like this, and he hadn't felt anything so delicious, so exquisite in many, many years. Severus lowered himself to his elbows and licked the tears from her cheeks, savoring the salt of them, looking at the witch, memorizing the moment of her deflowerment. Finally, she fell still, her chest still rising and falling.

"That hurt," she whispered up at him.

"A necessary pain," he replied softly though his black eyes glittered at her. "Now…"

He pulled back, sliding his shaft almost completely out of her, causing the witch to squeal in pleasure and alarm as she felt his hardness withdrawing. He was so close, a part of her, she didn't want him to leave her now. Instinctively she thrust her hips up, not wanting Severus to break their contact, their entwining.

"Oh my gods, Severus, don't…don't…" Hermione moaned as the Potions Master eased his thick shaft back inside her, parting her sensitive flesh and filling her.

"You like that?" he asked her, his voice shuddering with pleasure as he began to gently stroke the witch, her warmth and tightness caressing him, his lower body already covered in her free flowing juices.

"Yes. You feel so good," she breathed as his hardness soothed her ache, eased her need.

"Move your hips…meet me, show me you want it," he hissed, rotating his pelvis and making her cry out in delight as she thrust forward, taking him deeper. Gods, he was so big it was like having a bat moving inside her, stretching her, a warm, pulsing bat of iron and velvet sending waves of pleasure washing over her with every penetration. She could feel every ridge of his thick, throbbing organ parting her flesh over and over. Gods, he felt so good.

Severus' bottom lip hung slack as he buried himself gently in and out of the moaning witch, sliding deeper slowly with each thrust, holding back, not quite hitting bottom yet. Her voice was beautiful, as was she, her brow wrinkled, her amber eyes half-closed as he took her. This was for Hermione, however. Her first orgasm would be gentle, befitting a virgin. But once he got it out of the way…

"Faster," Hermione moaned.

Severus moved faster, his buttocks clenching between her thighs as he made the witch arch and groan louder. He hit bottom for the first time and she buckled, her eyes flying open as he began to bang against her cervix, causing her to cry out rhythmically at the small, welcome ache he was causing as he started taking her a bit harder. It stung, but it was a good sting, it was a sting she wanted…there was something just on the other side of it she needed. Her body started to jerk under his increasing speed, and Severus watched her full breasts bounce and jiggle in time with his thrusts. It was getting harder to hold back…he needed to bring her to orgasm soon so he could take the witch the way she really deserved. If she wasn't a virgin he'd be bouncing her off the headboard by now. The Potions Master began to angle his thrusts, holding himself against her, working at bringing her to release, pulling out almost completely and sliding his full length in and out of her over and over, stimulating the witch as much as he could.

Hermione began to keen, her body heating up, and Severus started pistoning into her faster, still holding back, checking himself, hitting her just hard enough to take her higher, closer to the edge without losing himself. He felt her tightening, and gritted his teeth to keep from slamming into her like he wanted to.

"Severus, Severus, oh gods oh gods oh gods oh gods…"

Hermione stiffened, then began shuddering, digging her nails into his back again as she exploded over him with a shriek, orgasming so strongly he felt as if she were choking him, her liquid heat flowing over him as her body sucked at him hungrily. He groaned, and stilled, enjoying the sensation of her first surrender.

"I love you, Severus," the witch gasped, her eyes rolling up into her head as she was lost to bliss.

At her declaration, Severus closed his eyes and mentally started counting back from one hundred to try and keep from tearing into the spasming witch. It was next to impossible to keep from throwing her legs over his shoulders and ramming himself deep inside her sweet body, but he managed. He still had control. But he could tell it wouldn't last much longer, his erection felt as if it were inflating even larger inside her tight, rippling sleeve.

"Hurry up, witch" he thought selfishly as Hermione slowly began to come back, the pulsing easing. Finally, Hermione's eyes snapped open and looked up at him, shining with passion and release.

"That was amazing," she breathed, her face full of wonder.

Severus was in no mood for praise. He slid out of the witch, and pulled her up into a sitting position. Hermione saw there was blood on his loins and thighs. Her blood. The proof that she had kept herself for him. The proof that he had taken her.

"That was a warm-up," he growled, grabbing her waist and twisting her body around roughly, "A minimal shagging suitable for panting little virgins. Now that I've done my duty posing as a gentle deflowerer, Hermione, it's time for the real thing…and a little payback in the process."

* * *

A/N: Ooh lala. That is the end of part three. Plenty more to come. This is a looooong one ya'll. Thanks for reading. 


	4. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 4

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 4**

Severus turned Hermione around on the bed, adjusting her so she was on her hands and knees.

"What is…"she began as she felt the Potions Master move behind her.

"This is known as the 'bitch' position, Hermione," Severus breathed as he kneeled behind her, one hand resting on the small of her back, then sliding up to grip her small shoulder. "This position fits the occasion, since its name adequately describes what you've been acting like for the past several weeks."

Hermione felt him playing in her hair, running his hand through it. Suddenly she felt him grip a handful of it, and pull it back roughly, yanking her head back.

"You put those fish in my room," he hissed at her, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Let go of my hair," she gasped, but she was turned on by him holding her like this. She felt so powerless, so at his mercy. Still, she didn't want him to know that she was weird like this, so she protested.

"And leave you riderless? I don't think so, Hermione," Severus said, sliding inside the witch with a groan.

Hermione let out a moan of pleasure as he filled her again. She felt him draw back, and anticipated another pleasurable thrust.

Severus hesitated, then rammed into the witch as hard as he could, hissing as he hit bottom. Hermione let out a cry at his power and the ache as she buckled. She squirmed and Severus yanked her hair roughly.

"Trying to go someplace Hermione?" he hissed as he drove his huge member deep into her tightness again, his loins slapping against her loudly as the witch let out another satisfying howl. Oh yes, that's what he wanted to hear. Hermione's voice sent a jolt of electricity throughout his pale body.

The Potions Master slammed into her again, grunting with pleasure and whispering something unintelligible as Hermione clutched and writhed around him, her back arching upward.

"Does it hurt?" he breathed at the witch, who let out another broken cry.

Yes it hurt, but gods, he was so good. So strong She had expected him to be like this, and Severus didn't disappoint as he took over her body selfishly.

"You'll get used to it," he groaned, beginning to slam into the witch over and over, his mouth dropping open as he plunged into her wetness strongly, trying to drive himself through her sweet body, pulling her hair back so she couldn't crawl away from him, pummeling her with abandon.

"This, you minx," he grunted as he stroked her powerfully, "is for the fish you put in my rooms, for the stuck drawers, the dried quills, my chair, for flaunting your curvaceous little body at me and throwing me off my game…

He increased his speed, releasing Hermione's hair and forcing her head down to the pillows so her buttocks were up in the air. He gripped her buttocks with one spread hand pulling her roughly into his stroke as he held her head down with the other, keeping her from rising or moving away from him as he drove into her, a grimace of delight on his face as he took her, watching his glistening organ bury itself in her as the witch wailed, trapped under him. Ooh, he had wanted this.

"And this is for not taking no for an answer, taking liberties with my given name, having a smart mouth in general, hexing my familiar, kicking me in the balls…

He gave her a particularly vicious series of strokes as he said this indignity, the witch howling hoarsely at the top of her lungs. The Potions Master gripped her right leg and lifted it, twisting the witch as he placed it against his right shoulder and arching into her body, working her leg as he rolled inside her, twisting his hips so her cries had renewed ardor

"and for disapparating with me to Voldemort…"

He stopped and flipped the witch over on her back, throwing her legs over his shoulders quickly, grasping her wrists and plunging as deep as he could inside her, pinning her to the mattress, his black eyes locked to her face as Hermione cried out, her eyes wild, wet with pain, passion and surrender. Severus stopped and held himself deep inside her warmth, shuddering slightly. She whimpered a bit, unable to speak she was so far gone.

"and this is for almost dying on me you crazy witch," he breathed. But his eyes softened just a bit before his lust took over and he lifted his hips high and began to drive into her again, grunting and groaning appreciatively as she squished around him, her juices glistening against his loins. That's how he knew she liked this…her body was lubing him liberally, his shaft shining as if generously oiled. She was so soft, so wet, so deep, so responsive and so fucking beautiful, crying out under him. How such a lovely witch locked her sights on him, he'd never know but he was grateful as he rammed into her again and again, claiming every inch of her gift to him.

Hermione gave herself over to the Potions Master, orgasming several toe-curling times, surrendering to the power of his possession. She had no choice, he wouldn't give her one. She had wanted him and this was him at his most primal, at his most free. Demanding, covetous, rough, hard, vengeful and full of lust. And Hermione was blown away, intoxicated and inflamed by his desire, his passion, his complete domination, willing to take the pain for his pleasure and for hers, discovering there was something inside her that wanted it, wanted him just this way as he pounded mercilessly inside her, getting as close to her as he could, entwining, merging, claiming her body as his own.

Severus rode the witch like a thoroughbred, his muscles straining and pale body dripping sweat down on her as he took all he could from the her, pleasure shooting through his shaft and fanning throughout his body. Hermione had stopped crying out now, her mouth stuck in a permanent "o", her breath expelled roughly, forced from her body as he plunged into her over and over. He knew she was going to be sore when he was finished with her, he'd been riding her for quite a while, unable to help himself. His chest was burning now, his lungs feeling as if they were on fire as he exhausted his last bit of strength on the witch.

Hermione tightened around him again, and this time when her climax rolled over him it triggered a response, and he cried out hoarsely as he slammed into the witch, dropping on her heavily and ejaculating, bliss streaming through him as he released his seed into her warm body, reveling in the final claiming, the absolute completion of his possession. Hermione trembled beneath his weight, feeling the hotness of his come flooding her body, his silky voice whispering delicious obscenities and finally his mouth locking to hers, his tongue finding hers, the wizard panting into her mouth for a moment before he slipped away, burying his face in her hair, his heart pounding against her own.

For this moment, he was hers…totally, and she felt a sense of fulfillment she had never known before as the wizard she loved lay against her. He released her wrists, and her hand automatically went to his hair, caressing it as she felt him softening inside her. She could still feel his sting, however and knew whenever she attempted to move, she would feel it even more. But she didn't care, because it was Severus who caused it, Severus who gave her all she had craved and more.

They lay like that for several minutes before the wizard rolled off her, his flaccid member sliding out of her and falling sated against his thigh as the wizard settled on his back, his hair falling over the pillow, his eyes closed in satisfaction. He didn't embrace her however, but she was fine with that…his presence was companionable, intimate and satisfying. His pale chest rose and fell rhythmically, as did his rippled belly. Hermione, unable to help herself, reached out and ran her hand over the strong ridges. The Potions Master smirked, his eyes still closed as he felt her small, warm hand moving over his body.

"Still curious, witch?" he asked her rather gruffly, but Hermione could hear the pleasure in his voice. He was pleased with her.

"I'll always be curious about you," she replied softly.

Severus turned his head and looked at her, his black eyes glinting.

"It sounds like you plan on dissecting me like you do one of your cerebral puzzles," he said in a low voice that reverberated through the witch deliciously.

Hermione gave him a naughty little grin.

"I assure you, Severus. There is nothing 'cerebral' about it," she replied, running her hand up his chest emboldened now.

He scowled at her, but Hermione knew it wasn't a true scowl.

"Do you think just because I've shagged you, you can take liberties with my body?" he asked her, his nostrils flaring a bit.

Hermione frowned at him.

"I certainly do. I deserve the right, especially after the beating you put me through. I didn't think you'd be so vindictive," she said.

Severus arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her.

"All right," she conceded, knowing he knew better than that, "Maybe I did…but still I have a claim on your body too."

"So, you're claiming me then, witch?" he growled at her. He was going to take her again. She still had quite a bit of audacity left.

"Yes," Hermione said evenly. This was not going to be a one-sided affair. She was going to have some rights to that delicious hard body too.

The Potions Master was about to reply when suddenly his eyes changed a bit. It looked as if he were listening to something. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"No, Raucous. She's not," he said glibly.

Hermione looked at him. Severus smirked at her wryly.

"Raucous wanted to know if you were dead yet," he said. He's disappointed I didn't shag you to death. He doesn't approve of me sleeping with the enemy."

"Fuck Raucous," Hermione seethed.

The wizard chuckled.

"He said the same thing about you earlier. I assured him I would. Very thoroughly," Severus said, a small grin playing across his face. "I think I succeeded in that, though I am far from finished with you."

His black eyes swept down her body. There were parts of her he would like to explore more thoroughly. She had a sweet taste and he wanted more of it. He'd also like to bring her to climax with his tongue.

Hermione hesitated.

"Well, I was planning on returning to my rooms, Severus. I'm a little sore and achy. It's been a lot to handle in one night," she said softly.

Severus frowned at her, and rolled to face her, his eyes hard.

"You wanted to be with me this way, Hermione. Sore and achy is going to be your natural state for a while until you get used to me. I said I'm not finished with you, and I'm not," he hissed, a dangerous, lustful look on his face. "You will not be leaving my rooms tonight."

"But I hurt," she said, protesting.

"I will give you something for the pain. You are not leaving. I am not finished with you," he said, anger in his voice. He pressed against her, and Hermione could feel him hardening again.

"And if you continue to try and defy me, witch…I'll skip the potions and just take you again," he threatened. Hermione's eyes flashed at him. He was lucky she didn't have her wand with her.

Severus saw the mutinous look in her eyes, and inwardly he was pleased. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her, despite the fact he was her lover now. He intended to keep this going. Why not? She was lovely, responsive and wanted him as he was. And a good shag. She'd only improve as he started teaching her what he liked.

He throbbed a bit as he thought of what liberties he would take with the witch. Now when she smarted off at him, he could drag her someplace and punish her sexually. He liked that idea.

"Why are you looking like that?" Hermione asked him suspiciously.

A dark light had filled his eyes for a moment there. She could tell he was thinking decidedly evil thoughts, most likely about her.

"Do you want to continue…this?" Severus asked her, gesturing between their bodies.

Despite Severus' Neanderthal reaction to her wanting to leave, Hermione knew she wanted nothing more than to be the dark wizard's lover. There was no one else that moved her as he did. And she loved him, even if he didn't love her. Maybe that would change over time. It was clear, however that he was drawn to her, and she believed he wanted her.

"Do you want to continue this?" she asked him back.

"Answering a question with a question is exceedingly bad form, Hermione," he replied, "however I would like to keep bedding you, yes."

Well, it wasn't a declaration of deep, abiding emotion, but it was honest. Hermione appreciated honesty.

"Well, with that wonderfully subtle declaration of how you feel, how can I resist?" she said sarcastically.

Severus smirked at her. He approved of well-placed sarcasm.

"Yes, I want to continue with you, Severus. You know how I feel about you," she said softly.

Severus realized he had just made a kind of commitment to a woman. He hadn't done that in many years. His stomach tightened a little.

"Hermione…I have to let you know this again…I have a difficult time trusting women. If you were to betray me with another wizard, my wrath would be great. If we continue, you have to assure me that you will not sleep with anyone else but me," he said, his black eyes luminous. If she were to betray him in such a fashion, his rage would be terrible against her.

Hermione looked at the wizard. There was unresolved pain in his eyes.

"I solemnly vow I will have no wizard other than Severus Snape, the man I love," she said.

Severus' eyes widened in shock.

"No, Hermione!" he cried as he felt the powerful magic of her Oath swirl around them, binding her to her word forever.

Dear Merlin, she had taken a Wizarding Oath. Now she could never have another man until he died.

"What did you do that for?" he hissed at her, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly.

Hermione shrugged out of his grasp.

"It was the only way I could assure you, Severus. You have too many issues to have taken me at my word," she said softly. "I didn't want you constantly worrying about me being unfaithful. That kind of thing could drive you insane."

He looked at her.

"But what if this doesn't work out, Hermione? What if you want to leave me, or I want to leave you? You will still be bound never to let another wizard touch you," he said to her, his voice thick.

"If that happens, then I will deal with it Severus. It won't be your concern," she said softly.

Damn the witch with her Gryffindor nature. How could she do this?

Hermione could tell his thoughts.

"I did it because I love you, Severus. That's going to sink in one day, I hope," she said, her amber eyes filled with that tender emotion as she looked at him.

Severus swallowed. His eyes swept over her again. Then he rolled out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him, frowning slightly at his abrupt departure from the bed. He better not be trying to walk out on her already.

His black eyes glinted down at her.

"To get you some potion," he said, his eyes dropping to his erection meaningfully, before he turned, picked his wand up off the small night table, walked to the door naked and unwarded it.

He exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Hermione scowled as she heard him warding the door securely from the other side, sealing her in.

He wasn't taking any chances that she'd slip away from him while he was in his potions store.

He owed her for the Oath.

* * *

Hermione had never been in a relationship before, but she was sure that the one she and Severus had was definitely abnormal. Severus, on the other hand was like a randy child with a new sexual toy. Hermione had more sex in the following three weeks of their relationship then most people had in months. The Potions Master was insatiable and quite sneaky. When Hermione agreed to be his lover, she had no idea it was a twenty-four hour commitment. The halls of Hogwarts had never seen so much action by one couple.

It wasn't uncommon for Severus to snatch her out of the corridor while disillusioned, drag her into a niche, cast a silencing spell and get himself a rough quickie. If anyone had seen Hermione, they would have thought she was getting herself off in some strange way, pressed face-first into the wall, her robes thrown over her back, her jeans and knickers around her ankles. When he was finished, he'd give her a quick kiss on the cheek, scourgify both of them, and go his snarky little way.

By far the worst example of the Potions Master's randiness occurred while Hermione was sitting in on a transfiguration class during a lecture given by Minerva. Hermione place was at a rather high table at the back of the class, near the door. She was listening attentively to the Professor, when the door to the class opened and closed quietly, no one really noticing, though Hermione looked at the closed door. She had felt a little breeze.

Suddenly she felt a hand sliding up her leg under the table, and she squealed. Professor McGonagall stopped lecturing, her lips in a thin line as she looked at Hermione.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" she asked, frowning at the witch.

"I'm sorry, Professor. My leg got a spasm," Hermione lied as the warm hand continued to slide up her leg under her robes. She was wearing a skirt.

"Severus," she hissed in a low voice, "Stop it…get out of here now."

Now her robes were shifting. She looked down and a head could clearly been seen under it, moving toward her core.

"No!" she hissed as she felt her hips roughly yanked forward so she slouched in the chair. The crotch of her knickers was slowly yanked aside and the robe-covered head moved forward. She buckled as Severus' tongue slid between her thighs with a long, slow, wet lick. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, and turned red as he lapped at her, using his big nose to stimulate her.

Professor McGonagall's eyes fell on the red-faced witch.

"You look flushed, Miss Granger. Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Minerva asked as Severus thrust his tongue in and out of her.  
"N..no Professor," Hermione replied, forcing her voice to remain steady. "I'll be fine."

Severus enjoyed Hermione thoroughly as she gritted her teeth, trying not to react.

"Kill you," she gasped.

Severus responded to her threat by thrusting two fingers inside her and shagging her with his long digits, twisting them inside her until she orgasmed. Hiding an orgasm during a lecture in a classroom full of students is a hard thing to pull off. McGonagall stared after Hermione as the witch suddenly jumped up and fled the room, running to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and letting loose with a yowl, collapsing against the wall as Myrtle watched, shaking her semi-transparent head as the witch shuddered, obviously in the throes of climax.

"You really need to see someone about your sexual deviancy," the ghost commented as the witch panted, her head falling forward, her pelvis gyrating slightly as her release flowed out of her.

Hermione leveled her dilated eyes at the ghost.

"Myrtle," she gasped, "go fl…"

Myrtle held up her hand to stop the witch from continuing.

"I know," the ghost said tiredly, "go flush myself."

* * *

Raucous had recovered from his stint as a dodo relatively unscathed physically. But mentally, he suffered greatly and picked his birdie brain for a suitable response. Shitting on Hermione just wasn't good enough for this indignity. She used magic on him all the time. It was distinctly unfair, he had no magic to retaliate with.

He was out flying about the grounds, when he noticed two third years huddled by a copse of trees. Raucous learned long ago huddling students meant something interesting was going on, so he flapped over and settled in the branches of a nearby tree to watch them.

They had a small sack. One student opened and tipped it, a few hard candies falling into his palm.

The brown-hair boy studied them for a moment, then said to his blonde companion, "They look good enough. Try one."

The blonde wizard shook his head.

"Aw, come on. They're harmless. They wouldn't sell them if they weren't okay. Don't be a pussy," the wizard cajoled his friend.

"I don't trust them. What if I don't change back, Joseph?" he asked, frowning down at the delicious looking candies.

The brown-haired wizard frowned at the boy as if he were a complete imbecile.

"Jared, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes guarantees all of their products or your galleons back," he said confidently, "These Canine Candies are as safe as pudding."

Jared looked doubtful, but picked up a glistening red candy with white swirls from Joseph's hand. He looked at it closely, then sniffed it.

"Strawberry crème," he said, licking his lips.

Raucous watched as the boy popped the candy in his mouth. He sucked on it.

"Wow, it's really good," he said to Joseph.

Then there was a pop, and a shaggy little white dog sat in the spot the wizard had occupied. Raucous' beak dropped open as Joseph rolled over laughing as the dog whined, sniffed around then went and peed on a tree. The transformation lasted about fifteen minutes, and Jared turned back into himself just as he was about to take a doggie dump. Joseph was in stitches as he put the candies back in the bag.

"These are great. We have to give a couple to people," he said grinning, holding up the bag.

Suddenly a dark shadow swooped past him, snagging the bag and ripping it from his hand.

"Hey!" both wizards shouted, running after Raucous, who winged away, the bag dangling from his beak as he headed back toward the castle.

Raucous flew into the owlery and darted through the floo, entering Severus' study. The bird flew over to the table that sat between the armchairs before the fire and dropped the bag down. Then he flew over to Severus' desk. The Potions Master had a small glass bowl of paper clips sitting there. Raucous tipped the clips out of the bowl, got a good grip on it and flew back to the table where the bag of candy rested.

Using his clawed foot to hold the bag in place, the raven pulled at the drawstring until he got the bag open, tilted it and shook the candies out. He picked them up one by one and placed them in the bowl in a little glistening pile, adjusting them until they looked the most inviting. Then he carried the bag up to the rafters and left it there.

He knew his master didn't like hard candy.

But Hermione did.

* * *

Severus stood in Hermione's study trying to defuse the witch's righteous anger. After a lot of cajoling, blustering, demanding and downright begging, the wizard convinced Hermione to come back with him to his rooms, promising the witch she could tie him up and have her way with him as punishment for his "little indiscretion" in the transfiguration class.

"Little indiscretion? Severus, you were giving me oral sex in the presence of over twenty students, not to mention Minerva, who is probably the most prudish witch in the wizarding world! How do you explain that?" she said angrily, even as she secretly flushed with pleasure.

It had been so wrong on so many levels, but so deliciously illicit. Severus was really ruining the witch the way he took her anyway and anywhere he wanted, making her like it. Hermione was becoming more Slytherin-like every day.

"It's your fault. You never should have told me you were wearing a skirt underneath your robes. The whole morning all I envisioned was the crotch of your knickers, damp, so easily accessible, and that sweet little…" he tried to explain before Hermione cut him off.

"What happened to the disciplined wizard I fell for?" she asked him, scowling.

Severus scowled back at her.

"I am not required to be disciplined when it comes to you. I am making up for lost time. Besides," he said, his dark eyes glittering at her, "I thought I was quite disciplined as I pleasured you. I didn't make a single noise or miss a single bit of your luscious flesh."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. Far from being cowed, Severus stepped closer to her, his eyes heated.

"You know you loved it. You love everything I do to you, you little wanton. You were made for shagging in niches and against walls," he hissed. "You like being manhandled. Don't think I don't know. You chose me because you knew instinctively that I would meet your all your twisted little needs."

Hermione flushed a bit. He was right, of course. She loved every bit of what he did to her. Still, the idea of tying Severus up intrigued Hermione. She had never done that before. Having the wizard at her mercy for once, appealed to her…especially since she felt absolutely merciless. He even knuckled under and said she could bring her wand. He usually forbade her to do so, because some nights he was so rough with her, he was sure she would have hexed him the moment she stopped orgasming. But Hermione was a tough little witch, and loved the way he took her. He knew the little witch was a masochist, which was fine with him. He had a thing for domination so it worked out perfectly as far as he was concerned.

"All right," she said, pointedly ignoring his pinpointing of her wantonness, "Leave your rooms open. I need to take a shower and I'll be over. Have the ropes ready and waiting."

Severus nodded, turned and exited her rooms.

Hermione smiled evilly as she headed for the bathroom. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Raucous fluttered down to the back of the armchair when he heard Hermione enter the Potions office. Severus was in his bedroom, waiting for her. The witch walked into the study, wearing a night robe, her white silk nightgown beneath it, her chestnut hair falling softly over her shoulders. She narrowed her eyes at Raucous the moment she saw him and brandished her wand.

"You shit on me tonight and I'll turn you into a set of quills," she threatened.

Raucous snapped his beak at the witch snarkily as she approached, then fluttered up to the rafters, his beady eyes glittering down at her as she noticed the bowl of candy.

"Ooh," she said, reaching out and selecting two pieces, popping them into her mouth.

* * *

Severus was testing the strength of several lengths of rope when he heard the bark, and Raucous cawing uproariously. He looked toward his study.

"What in the world…" he said, striding out into the study.

Raucous was perched on the back of the armchair, squawking in amusement at a little chestnut haired bitch that was jumping up at him ineffectively, growling and barking quite viciously. Severus looked at the animal, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Where did you come from?" he asked the bitch, who sat down and looked up at him, her head cocked and whining. It was then he saw Hermione's wand on the floor.

"Shit," he breathed.

Severus looked at Raucous sharply. The bird had tumbled off the back of the armchair into the seat. He was on his back, squawking and rolling with mirth. Then his eyes fell on the candy.

"Raucous, what did you do?" he asked his familiar, looking down at the whining bitch.

Raucous sent him images of the two third years, the charmed sweets, him stealing the candy and putting it in the glass dish. Severus watched as Hermione succumbed to her sweet tooth and popped two candies in her mouth. Then there was a little pop and her wand fell to the floor. The little bitch stood there for a moment as Raucous flew down to the back of the chair, then tried to reach the raven.

Hermione ran around the armchair, and grabbed Raucous by the tail feathers, yanking hard and growling. The startled bird let out a squawk and struggled to his feet, and tried to peck the animal as it dragged him out of the chair then released him, preparing to bite him properly. Severus didn't know what to do, but Raucous did. He launched himself toward the rafters and Hermione's sharp little teeth snapped at thin air. She ran under the rafters and jumped up at the bird, barking furiously.

Sighing, Severus picked up her wand and walked over to the snarling bitch and picked her up. The amber eyes looked up into his face and whined. He petted her gently as he carried her toward the bedroom. She was going to be furious when she recovered.

"Raucous, I suggest you retire to the owlery tonight," Severus said over his shoulder as Hermione growled. "When she transforms back, she's going to be livid. You aren't safe."

Raucous didn't care how pissed she was going to be. This was too good. He cawed negation down at Severus.

"Suit yourself," the Potions Master said, as he carried the transformed witch into his bedroom.

He approached the bed with her.

"You don't have fleas, do you?" he asked her.

Hermione promptly bit his finger and he dropped her into the bed.

"I'll take that as a no," he responded, mentally adding her biting him to her current list of offenses. He pulled out his wand and fixed the small wound. Then he sat down on the bed.

"Looks like I might have to use one of these ropes for a leash," he said, picking up the ropes and looking at them wistfully as Hermione growled at him. He looked down at her. She made a cute bitch. Some lonely, rich widow would probably love to pamper her.

"Raucous showed me that the candy came from the Weasley brothers. Hopefully it will wear off soon and we can continue our night," he said, sliding into the bed.

The bitch climbed on his chest and lay down. He petted her idly, staring up at the ceiling.

His familiar was something else. This had to be the most extreme case of cockblocking he had ever heard of.

* * *

I'm going to KILL that bird! Where's my wand?"

Severus woke up to find a restored Hermione still laying atop him, scowling as she looked around his bedroom for her wand. He grabbed her as she attempted to roll off him. It had been three hours before she reverted back. Evidently, eating more than one Canine Candy increased the length of the spell.

"Now, Hermione…you know you can't kill Raucous. He's my familiar," Severus said reasonably as he held the struggling witch tightly, "Besides, you transformed him first. Where's your Gryffindor sense of fair play?"

Hermione scowled at him.

"Right now I'm feeling quite Slytherin-ish. Revenge at all costs!" she seethed, still struggling. Her motions were arousing the Potions Master, and he started to swell. He pressed his hips against her.

"Wouldn't you rather work out your frustrations on me? I am his master after all, and responsible for him," Severus said silkily.

Hermione noticed the lengths of rope on his nightstand and remembered what she had come to do. She stopped struggling. She owed both of them, master and familiar. Plus, there was a decided amount of heat pooling in her belly as she felt Severus' erection digging into her belly. He was hard as stone.

"I guess you'll do," she said, her amber eyes hard.

She had no idea what she would do to make the Potions Master pay for his 'little indiscretion' as well as his damn bird, but she'd handle that after she had him securely tied down and vulnerable. Severus released the witch and she immediately rolled to the side of the bed and grabbed her wand off the night table. She pointed it at Severus and divestoed his silk boxers. His tool stood straight up like a flagpole.

His black eyes looked at his erect member, then shifted to Hermione rather hungrily.

"No need looking at me like that, Severus," she said, pointing her wand at the ropes then at Severus' body.

The ropes flew off the stand, wrapped and knotted themselves around the wizard's extremities and pulled him spread-eagle, attaching themselves firmly to each of the four bedposts. This happened quite swiftly, catching the wizard off-guard. He was surprised Hermione knew a spell like this.

"Where did you learn a spell like this?" Severus asked her, feeling very vulnerable, and as a result, uncomfortable.

He tested the bonds, and they were very secure. They even seemed to tighten when he tried them.

Hermione smirked down at him. He looked delicious, his muscular pale body spread helplessly before her, his huge member at attention.

"Well, since I am a Magical Liberal Arts students, I've taken courses in most of the magical fields, including healing. This is a restraining spell that is used on difficult patients. That's why you were bound so quickly. The ropes are magicked to respond to your strength. The more you struggle, the stronger they become."

"I see," Severus said, his black eyes glinting at her. Hermione could tell he didn't like being tied up and at her mercy.

"I suspect you're not into being tied up, Severus," she purred at him, moving closer to the bed and running the tip of her wand slowly down the center of his chest.

"Normally when I was bound Hermione, it meant pain, not pleasure…so yes, I am uncomfortable…but this was the only way I could entice you to my bed…so…" Severus looked at her quietly, hoping to play the sympathy card and get released, so he could ravish her for biting him.

Up to this point, Hermione had thought about conjuring a soft scourge to beat him with playfully, but after hearing his response, she decided against it. She didn't want to dredge up those memories of torture by Voldemort. Still, she wasn't going to let him go.

"So," she finished for him, "You're all mine, every delicious pale inch of you. Now, what to do to you?"

Of course she planned to shag him. He had let her on top, but he never let her control the act, driving into her rather than letting her ride him. So that was a must. But she wanted to torture him too. Make him crazy for her.

Hmm. She had never given him oral sex either. He wouldn't let her, though she really wanted to do it. His tool was beautiful and she knew it would give him pleasure, and her pleasure as well. But the reason Severus didn't want Hermione to do it was because of his issues.

For years, Severus got by on strictly blowjobs. He despised women but he still had urges. Sticking his erection in their mouths was his way of getting relief yet still treating them like the whores they were, gagging them unmercifully as he got off. So the Potions Master associated fellatio as a crude act performed by unworthy women. But he never told Hermione why he wouldn't let her do it. He just stopped her every time she attempted it.

"I don't want you to do that Hermione," he'd say angrily, drawing her up.

When she pointed out he gave her that kind of pleasure and she only wanted to reciprocate, he would say, "That's different." and that's all he would say.

Hermione was curious as to what it was like, how he would respond, how he would taste. By not allowing her to find out, or explaining why he didn't want her to do it, Severus just made the witch want to do it more. Hermione had always been into rule breaking…now she had a chance to do it.

Her eyes fell on his erection hungrily, and Severus realized what she was thinking.

"I forbid it," he said, before Hermione could even suggest it. "I don't want you to put your mouth on me, Hermione…I mean it."

The witch scowled at him.

"Severus, you told me I could have my way with you," she said evenly, setting her wand down and pulling her nightgown over her head.

Severus fell silent for a moment as he took her body in. Then he found his voice.

"Yes, but I didn't mean…" he began.

Hermione climbed into the bed and straddled his belly, looking down at him. Severus could feel the heat of her core against him, and hissed a bit.

"You didn't set any conditions," she said softly.

"But that is a pre-existing condition," the Potions Master breathed as Hermione caressed his chest with both palms, rubbing them over his nipples and making them stand up in hard peaks.

"Yes, your arbitrary condition, not mine. I want to know what it's like, Severus," she said, sliding her body down and latching her lips on to one of his erect nipples and sucking it gently, making him growl in the back of his throat, his back arching a bit as she traced it with her tongue. She sucked a little harder, and he sighed, struggling in the ropes a bit, his black eyes half closing. She stopped and looked at him.

"You see how much you like it when I suck your nipple? I know that you'll love it if I put my mouth someplace else…someplace…lower," she said in a low, seductive voice, her amber eyes alight with lust.

She lowered her mouth back to his chest and began kissing and licking it, sliding her warm lips over his flesh slowly, making her way downward in a round about way.

Severus groaned. Her mouth felt exquisite, but this was the first time she had ever kissed him this way for this long. Normally she only managed to get in a few kisses before he got so aroused he started shagging her.

"It's not that I wouldn't like it, Hermione," he breathed, his breath catching as her mouth moved over his belly, "It's just something I'd prefer you wouldn't do."

Hermione's head jerked up, and she looked at him narrow eyed.

"Something you'd prefer I wouldn't do, specifically meaning 'me' as opposed to someone else?" she asked him, her eyes glittering.

Severus realized he had made a grave error in wording. How could he fix this?

"Severus, you tell me what's going on, and tell me now," Hermione said, sitting up on him, her thighs resting on his calves. "Why don't you want me to do this? The truth."

Severus sighed. He wished he were loose so he could just flip her on her back and make her forget this entire line of conversation.

"It was an act I let women do to me when I needed release," he said, "instead of shagging them I'd stick my tool in their mouths. It was all they were fit for."

Hermione looked at him.

"I see. It was the 'all women are whores' syndrome again," she said quietly.

Severus nodded.

"Do you think I'm a whore, Severus?" she asked him quietly, studying his face.

"No!" he said vehemently, "I think no such thing, Hermione. It's…it's just hard to let go of some things…"

"But Severus, don't you understand I want to do this because I love you and I want to bring you pleasure? It would bring me pleasure too to make you feel good. You denying me because of what you've done with other women is unfair," she said, "I want to know what it's like to get you off like this. It's another kind of deflowering for me. You won't be using me like you used those women. It's an act of love. That's the difference."

"But, Hermione…" the Potions Master said, "I don't think…"

"I'm not giving you a choice in this, Severus. I have you where I want you. You can protest if you want, it will probably turn me on even more. I'm going to find out what it's like, and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Hermione said with an evil smirk.

"Why you little hard-headed minx," Severus growled, "I swear, Hermione…if you do this you will be very, very sorry when I get loose."

"Who said anything about you getting loose?" Hermione said, stretching out like a cat and lowering her mouth to his belly again, running her tongue slowly over his ridges.

She felt very wicked as she applied herself to his shuddering body, moving lower towards the ultimate target, her breasts dragging across his thighs. She thrust her tongue into his navel and felt the head of his organ lightly slide across her cheek. Severus buckled as it came in contact with her face.

"Hermione," he gasped as he felt her warm hand grasp his shaft gently. But she only moved his swollen member out of the way so she could continue kissing her way down his loins, catching his pubic hair between her lips and tugging it gently then kissing and licking his thighs and all around the base, her lips pressing against his scrotum. He hissed, arching up uncontrollably at this contact, surprising and delighting the witch.

"Gods, you're sensitive," she said in a low voice, looking up at him. Normally it was he who made her buck up reflexively. She had a real sense of power over him.

"Release me," he hissed at her. "Let me take you."

"This is my show, Severus," Hermione said applying her mouth to him. Severus let out another growl/hiss and bucked again as she ran her tongue over his soft flesh.

"Gods you wench," he groaned between gritted teeth, pulling at his restraints to no avail.

The wizard was starting to perspire, swelling even larger under the witch's ministrations. Hermione had no idea what she was supposed to do, so fell back on what she liked when Severus sucked her breasts. It seemed to work as she let her teeth lightly graze him and he hissed at the slight fear he felt before she let her soft lips wrap around them again. Teeth on a man's balls was a scary thing, even if they belonged to a woman who loves him.

Hermione him begin to pulsate in her mouth and Severus' groans increased.

"You're going to make me come," he gasped at her.

All he could see was the top of her curly hair, her head moving sensuously. Hermione was extremely turned on by his reaction, and was leaking lubrication, her inner thighs soaked. She released him and grasped the base of his erection, her eyes blazing up at him.

"Squeeze it," he hissed at her, "It will stop me from coming. Hurry."

Hermione did as he asked and watched as his throbbing slowed to a halt. The Potions Master sighed and let his head fall back to the pillows, his eyes closed, his chest heaving. But that only lasted a moment as Hermione leaned his tool down and slipped her mouth over it.

"Shit!" he said, his head snapping up and his mouth falling open as he saw his organ between the witch's lips. She began to move, albeit without much skill.

Severus thought Hermione was the sexiest sight he had ever seen as she attempted to perform for him. But then again, the wizard thought everything Hermione did during sex was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He was decidedly biased. But damn, she felt good.

He found he didn't have any of the dark, negative feelings he experienced with other women as he watched her. Maybe he really was changing. He knew one thing, he didn't want her to stop now that she had started. Still, he had to tell her what to do to please him.

"If you want to do this, Hermione" Severus hissed at her, "then you have to do it right."

Hermione released him, her eyes hot.

"Then tell me what to do," Hermione said, her voice sounding raw from all the emotions running through her.

Severus bit his lip, then the Education of Hermione Granger began.

* * *

Hermione was slightly amused when Severus shifted into his 'Professor' or 'teaching' voice. Actually, it turned her on, since it took her back to her days as his rather randy student. So naturally she began to act like a student again. She cut him off.

"Severus…call me, Miss Granger, like I am your student," she breathed.

"You'd like that?" he asked, knowing the answer was yes or she wouldn't have suggested it, but he just wanted to hear her say it, the little wanton.

"Yes," she said, her eyes liquid at the idea of playing out a fantasy, "I'd like it very much."

Severus went silent for a moment as he considered the witch, holding him erect in her small hand, staring at him, waiting for a reply. Gods, she was so hot and willing to learn.

"Only if you address me as 'Professor' and 'Sir,'" Severus replied, throbbing in her hand visibly.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

Oh yes, that was good. He fell into teaching mode.

"First, Miss Granger, due to your lack of skill and experience in sucking a wizard off properly, I will instruct you on the proper administration and technique of the act known as fellatio. As brilliant as you are, your intellect will have no bearing on this. Even an idiot can perform fellatio brilliantly once she gets the gist of it. So, shut down that brain of yours," he said rather gruffly.

"Yes sir," Hermione replied.

"Now, Miss Granger, if you examine my rather large tool, you will see that there is no way that you can possibly swallow it whole. It is simply too large," he said.

Hermione made a big production of examining the Potions Master's organ, turning it this way and that, running her hands up and down it, making him hiss and groan in the process.

"It certainly is veiny, sir," she commented, smirking a bit as he panted and fought to regain his composure. After a moment he continued, his nostrils flared.

"That's because it is engorged with blood, Miss Granger, and is anticipating your hot little mouth wrapped around it. Although penises have no brains to speak of, they do have a mind of their own," he replied, helplessly thrusting up a little. "Now, don't interrupt, Miss Granger. You have the annoying habit of speaking when you need to be listening. However, filling your mouth with my tool will settle that little habit admirably."

Hermione wondered if he ever thought of that solution when she was his student. Probably not. He wasn't interested in her then. But still, it was a yummy thought.

"Yes sir. I will listen, sir," she responded.

"Good. Now as I was saying, my attribute is too large for you to swallow, so you will have to use other means to stimulate me fully, emulating the swallowing, if you will. Your hands are small, so you will have to use both of them to encircle me fully."

Hermione immediately wrapped her other hand around him.

"Like this, Professor?" she asked him as Severus shuddered a little.

"Miss Granger, you are getting ahead of yourself!" he said severely, "Listen! I will tell you when to do what! Honestly, you are a very thick young lady."

Hermione trembled at his scolding. Circe, she liked this.

"Sorry, Professor," she said in a small voice. Severus noticed this.

"So, she likes to be yelled at, eh?" he thought, "I wonder what else she likes?"

"Miss Granger, if you do not follow my instructions precisely, I will spank you soundly," he said sharply, an eyebrow arching slightly as he watched her response. She shuddered and practically came on herself.

"As soon as I get loose, that is," he added.

Hermione looked ready to let him loose right now after the spanking comment. But she had a tool to take care of. That took precedence. Still…a spanking…by Severus…gods.

"Yes Professor," Hermione gasped, her voice quivering.

Severus decided he would spank the witch even if she did follow his instructions. He'd like to see what would happen. Would be a good punishment for her biting him as well.

"Now, look at the tip. Do you see the discharge there? That is pre-cum. Taste it and familiarize yourself with it," he said, tensing slightly.

Hermione looked at the thick, murky droplet and experimentally flicked her tongue across it, drawing it into her mouth. Severus thought he might come right then and drew in a deep breath as his hips bucked.

"Damn," he breathed as the witch looked at him, her eyes narrowed as she licked her lips sensually.

She didn't have a problem with that…which meant she probably wouldn't have one with swallowing his release when the time came. A huge drop of pre-cum quickly replaced what Hermione licked off his tip.

"How did that taste, Miss Granger?" he asked, his eyes glittering at her hungrily.

"A little salty, sticky…goooood," she said in a low, sexy voice. Again, Severus' hips bucked.

"Miss Granger! You are being purposely wanton! Stop that immediately or this lesson will be over before it is started!" he snarled at her, making her quiver.

She immediately put on the face of innocence.

"I'm sorry sir," she said, again in a small, submissive voice that made Severus throb. Gods, if only he were loose. He'd teach her hands on. It was worth a try.

"Miss Granger, would you like to make your learning experience truly memorable?" he asked her gruffly.

"Why, yes sir," she replied, her brows furrowing. "What do you have in mind?"

He tried to keep the lust he felt concealed behind a mask of calm.

"I can tell you what to do, correcting your mistakes as we go, or I can assist you in getting it right the first time with a little hands on guidance…but that is only possible if you release me," he said silkily. "But I warn you, I am not patient. I like to be sucked properly. I will be putting you to work if you release me."

Hermione's belly did flip-flops. Hands on guidance? Did that mean he would…oh gods…he'd physically direct her? Hermione's masochistic nature did cartwheels. Severus could see the hunger

"I might have to force your mouth over me a few times to teach you the correct motion," he hissed at her, feeding her dark urge to be dominated, "could you handle that kind of treatment, Miss Granger? If not, leave me tied up and learn a safer, tamer, less challenging way," he sneered at her, hoping his psychological attack would work on her.

It did.

Hermione's masochistic nature was already begging her to let him loose, her libido was on high, but he closed by setting off her Gryffindor pride by his insinuation that she'd avoid a challenge. The witch HAD to let him loose to show him she could handle it. So Severus effectively turned the tables on their night. He would have his way with her like he usually did…but Hermione won a victory too, by breaking through his reluctance to indulge her and destroying another one of his issues. She had made him concede and that was a biggie.

Hermione would have been proud of herself if she could think straight. But she had her eyes locked to his, and that look of promise that contorted his face. Where the hell was her wand?

Hermione scrambled off the Potions Master, grabbed her wand off the night table and released him, her breasts rising and falling with excitement. The Potions Master sat up and rubbed his wrists for a moment, as if his circulation had been cut off, but it hadn't. He was just building up the drama.

"You will do exactly as I say, Miss Granger. Exactly. Am I making myself clear?" he said, scowling up at the witch.

"Yes sir," Hermione said, creaming herself at the command in his voice. He sounded so much like he did in his classroom.

Severus slid out the bed and towered over the witch, looking down at her severely.

"Put your wand down and sit on the edge of the bed," he commanded.

Hermione quickly dropped her wand on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed, her knees together. Severus looked at her imperiously for a moment, then with his foot kicked her feet apart, and stepped in close. He stood directly in front of her, his organ at face level.

"Now, let's begin this lesson again," Severus growled, wrapping his fist in her hair tightly.

Merlin.

* * *

"Now, as I said, you will need to use both hands on me due to my size. You will work your hands up and down…"

Hermione reached up to grasp the Potions Master and he slapped her hands away, scowling at her.

"I did not tell you to touch me yet!" he seethed, tugging Hermione's hair lightly. "I told you to do exactly what I say do! Are you stupid, Miss Granger?"

"No sir. I just…" Hermione began, trying to explain her eagerness.

"None of your pitiful excuses, Miss Granger. Stand up!"

Hermione rose as the Potions Master stepped back.

"Now, turn around and bend over," he said.

Hermione looked at him and bit her lip. Was he going to shag her? She wanted to learn first.

"Are you going to…" she began.

"I said turn around and bend over!" he roared at her.

Hermione jumped, turned around and bent over, trembling, expecting him to slam into her.

Severus looked at her round buttocks appreciatively. So milky smooth. Suddenly he brought his hand down on her right cheek hard with a resounding smack.

Hermione shrieked and creamed herself. Severus looked at the rising pinkness where his hand connected with satisfaction, then pulled her up, spun her around and pushed her back into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Her eyes were glistening as she looked up at him.

"I told you I would spank you for errors. Now pay attention or you will get multiple swats next time," he said, moving back in front of her, rewrapping his fist in her hair.

"Yes sir," Hermione said. She was soaked.

A growing wet spot leaked under her, being absorbed by Severus' Slytherin sheets. The Potions Master could smell her arousal strongly. But he wanted to do this first, spank her while he recovered second, then ream her brains out last.

"You will need to use both hands, but not dry. If you massage me dry, it will hurt…and nothing pisses me off more than getting a burn, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. You will have to provide lubrication for my shaft before you handle it in this manner, Miss Granger. There are two popular ways to do it. Some women use spit, but I personally do not like my tool spit on. It is a matter of preference. I prefer to be lubricated by mouth. Your first act, Miss Granger will be to lick me thoroughly until I glisten with your saliva. Cover every bit of it with your tongue, and trust me, you have a lot of area to cover. Now, begin."

Severus pulled Hermione forward slightly by her hair, thrusting his hips forward. Hermione began at the swollen head, rolling her wet tongue around it several times, then running her tongue under the flange. Severus closed his eyes at the sensation of her tongue bathing him.

"Yesssss, Miss Granger, that's it. Now the shaft. Get it good and wet," he breathed, holding her hair tightly as the witch moved downward, her tongue slipping under and over his pulsing shaft, lubricating it generously.

"Mmmm," he moaned as she approached the base, "Very good, Miss Granger, very, very good. Now shift to the other side and work your way back to the top again. Keep it wet, witch. That is your objective. To make me nice and wet."

Hermione was almost wriggling, she was so turned on by his directives. She moved her tongue and mouth over his pulsing organ hungrily, her breath coming in stitches, Severus almost purring as she lubed him generously.

"Good, now wrap both your hands around it tightly, but not too tight, and move them up and down the length of it, slowly at first.

Hermione did, looking up at him as she did so.

"Yes," he said looking down at her, biting his lip for a moment then pulling her forward by her hair.

"Open your mouth," he hissed.

Hermione obeyed, and Severus inserted himself, groaning as her heat covered him. Her hands slowed.

"No! Keep working your hands! Faster!" he grunted at her as he began to thrust into her mouth. "Suck me! Hard!" He growled at her. He began to pull her back and forth by her hair until she caught the rhythm.

"Merlin, your mouth is good," Severus said, his voice silky with pleasure, "Yes, so good, Miss Granger. Your going to get good marks for this. Now, more suction. Gods, yes."

Severus was in heaven as Hermione pleasured him. She was very good, very eager. The witch was shuddering and each tremor shot up his length. He gently moved her hair from the side of her face so he could see her better, her small mouth stretched over him, his member glistening as it pumped between her lips.

"Now keep working me with one hand, Miss Granger, and with your other gently cup, squeeze and caress underneath. Be gentle. I am sensitive as you know, " he directed her, his voice raw with pleasure.

His hips buckled as her hot hand gently cupped his sack. He began to move faster, loosening his hold on her hair and capturing her head between both of his pale hands and hauling her over him. Hermione gagged.

He stopped for a moment.

"Relax!" he hissed at her, and started thrusting with renewed vigor, Hermione applying suction.

Severus' head fell back his face tilted toward the ceiling as the witch bobbed on his hard, flesh. Hermione was making little noises too as the heat in her belly spread. Severus' head snapped back forward, looking down at her, his face contorted as he began to bring him close to the edge, his dark hair falling around his face. Her little sounds made him pump faster, pushing himself deeper into her mouth greedily

"You like this, don't you Miss Granger? You like feeling my hardness pumping into your hot little mouth. Take it, you wanton little witch," he breathed as he placed one foot on the bed and arched into her, his bent knee on her left, her head sliding against his thigh as it moved back and forth, her hands still working over him, getting more lubrication from her bobbing mouth.

"Let go with your hands," Severus suddenly hissed, his black eyes glittering madly.

The moment Hermione did so, the Potions Master cupped the back of her head and fell forward, taking the witch down, pulling his other leg into the bed, still in her mouth as he caught himself with one arm. Hermione was flat on her back, the Potions Master on his knees over her, straddling her upper body. Holding the back of her head and guiding her motions, he started thrusting into the witch's mouth wildly, groaning and hissing, Hermione's hands pressed against his loins as he took over, plunging between her lips as far as he could without gagging the witch, the pressure in his balls growing.

Hermione orgasmed, shuddering, bliss washing over her, but she could only arch up in pleasure. She couldn't shriek because Severus had her mouth otherwise occupied, but he knew what happened to the witch. It was satisfying to him that she enjoyed him so much this way she climaxed. Hermione was something special, and fed his need to dominate so sweetly, taking him as best she could.

The Potions Master pistoned into the witch's mouth, looking down at her lost to the eroticism of his possession of the witch, reveling in the way he was taking her so completely. She was his. His. Severus felt himself peaking and fought to hold on to the bliss of her mouth a little longer, gods, just a bit longer...

"Yes…yes…errrggggh!" Severus groaned as he shoved himself between her lips as deep as he could without choking her and stiffened, his eyes rolling up and his mouth dropping open.

"SWALLOW!" he managed to bellow at her as he climaxed, his hot come filling the witch's mouth.

On the rafters, Raucous woke up, startled by the loud shout that came from the bedroom. He accessed his master's mind and saw Hermione pinned to the bed under the Potions Master, her mouth filled with his tool and heard his master groaning with pleasure as he held it there. Ravens never did such things, but the bird figured whatever it was they were doing, the master was winning. That pleased him. He withdrew from Severus' mind and tucked his head back under his wing, hoping they'd be quieter.

Hermione swallowed the hot, semi-bitter release of her lover as best she could, a bit of it spilling from the side of her mouth, her eyes locked on Severus' rippling belly as he went taut, gasping and grunting as he shot stream after stream of creamy come into the witch under him, dizzy and delighted.

Severus released Hermione's head and held himself up on his arms, quivering until he was spent, then pushed up, sitting straddled across Hermione's chest looking down at her. He saw the spillage, and ran his pale finger along her cheek, collecting the thick cream on the tip then slipping it into her mouth. Hermione sucked his finger clean and he groaned, his black eyes glinting down at the wanton little witch.

"Full marks, Miss Granger," he said silkily, pleasure evident in his voice.

Panting and dazed, Hermione replied breathlessly, "Thank you, Professor."

Severus smiled at her, a full smile…the first he had ever given her.

"You're very welcome, Miss Granger," he said, climbing off of her carefully, sitting on the edge of the bed and falling back so he lay beside her. He noticed her squirming a little, and knew she needed more. But she would have to wait to be shagged. Still…

He half turned toward her. Hermione looked at him, her amber eyes still glazed and a touch cross-eyed. He smirked inwardly. He had done a job on the lovely witch. He was extremely satisfied with her performance as well as his own. However…

He gave her a severe look.

"Miss Granger, although you performed the act of fellatio quite admirably, arriving at the desired results, there were still several mistakes that will have to be…addressed," Severus said in a low and rather dangerous sounding voice.

"Mistakes?" she said, her brow furrowing, "Addressed how?"

The Potions Master had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Give me a couple of minutes," Severus breathed at her, his eyes glinting like jewels, "and I'll show you."

Hermione hugged herself. Whatever he was going to show her, she was sure it was going to be good.

* * *

Severus lay beside Hermione for several minutes before he sat up and rose from the bed. Hermione watched his long, lean body stride across the bedroom, grab the wooden chair against the wall and carry it to the center of the room. He sat down in it, both hands resting on his knees.

Hermione sat up looking at him. Did he want to have sex in the chair? Well, she could definitely do that. She started to stand.

"I did not tell you to get up, Miss Granger," he snarled at her. "Sit down!"

Hermione dropped back onto the bed.

"Sorry, sir," Hermione said.

The Professor scowled.

"Didn't I tell you earlier that I didn't want to hear your excuses, Miss Granger?" he asked her, frowning.

Hermione's eyes flashed.

"I wasn't giving you excuses, I was apologizing," she retorted.

Severus' face went black.

"Are you talking back to your teacher, Miss Granger?" he asked her, rising slowly from his chair beginning to walk toward her slowly, his black eyes hard.

Hermione swallowed and blinked up at him. Gods, he was so commanding.

"No sir," she said in a small voice.

Severus stopped in front of her glowering down at the witch.

"Don't lie. You were talking back to me. Attempting to argue with me AND correct me. The student does not correct the teacher. The teacher corrects the student, Miss Granger," he declared.

Suddenly his pale hand shot out and caught her tightly by the wrist, dragging her up.

"You are in dire need of correction, Miss Granger, for a number of things."

He pulled her toward the chair.

Hermione felt herself dripping with excitement. He was going to 'correct' her. The gods of masochism were showering her with blessings.

Severus released Hermione and sat down in the chair, his knees straight out in front of him.

"Lie down across my lap, Miss Granger," he ordered.

Hermione stood there and looked at him, visibly trembling…and it wasn't from fear. Though she felt a bit of apprehension.

"Are you deaf, witch? Stop all that useless trembling. It won't move me to mercy one bit. Lie down across my lap now!" the Potions Master snarled at her. He throbbed noticeably.

Hermione jumped a bit when he yelled at her, and obediently lay across his legs. Severus adjusted her so her buttocks were in perfect spanking position. Hermione closed her eyes, waiting for his hand to fall. But he just held her on his lap for a moment, then started caressing her bottom gently. She still had the pink mark from when he swatted her. He slipped his fingers between her thighs and hissed.

"My, my. You are quite wet, Miss Granger. Why is that?" he asked her, rubbing and pinching her softness, making the witch gasp and wriggle with pleasure.

"I'm turned on, sir," Hermione gasped, almost in a shriek as he manipulated her.

"Are you really, Miss Granger?" he asked, sliding two fingers inside her and thrusting with purpose, his thumb continually flicking over her hardened peak, making Hermione moan.

"Oh, Severus…" she panted

"Do not call me by my given name, Miss Granger," the Potions Master seethed, pulling his fingers out of her and swatting her right buttock with the palm of his hand sharply. Hermione jerked and yelped, quieting as the Potions Master rubbed the reddening spot he hit gently. Then he inserted his fingers back inside her, resuming his stimulation.

Hermione was writhing on his lap, and he stared down at her struggling body, growing hard. He moved his fingers faster.

"I order you to come, Miss Granger," he hissed, wrapping his hand in her long curls again, and pulling her head up as he worked on her. Having her hair yanked made Hermione sob with need, and Severus inserted a third finger, mashing her core with his thumb. The witch exploded, shrieking, and Severus began to spank her soundly, her cries of pain and pleasure like music to him, his member hardening to complete readiness instantly.

Hermione was coming and going, the sting of his hand and the bliss of her climax sending her soaring to new heights of pleasure.

"Oh gods, she sobbed, "I can't … I can't," she gasped.

The Professor stopped spanking her. His chest was heaving.

"You can't…but I can, Miss Granger," he said, pushing her off him and rising, then turning the witch and bending her.

"Hold on to the chair, Miss Granger. Time to bring the lesson to a close," He said, moving behind her and gripping her waist. He slid into her hard, and the witch buckled, her back arching up, moving her away from him.

Severus pressed his hand firmly on the small of her back to hold her steady as he began to stroke her hard, his loins slapping against Hermione, a cry emitting from her each time he hit bottom.

"Yes..yess…yes," the Professor breathed, watching his huge organ bury itself in her body.

Hermione's diminutive size was a big turn on for the wizard. He was constantly testing the witch's limits and worked her over so thoroughly sometimes, he swore it had to be her Gryffindor stubbornness that kept her from breaking.

He leaned over the shrieking witch, pressing his lips against her ear as he pulled her into him almost violently.

"You bit me," he hissed, "Apologize."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed deep inside her, rotating his pelvis, lifting Hermione to the balls of her feet, his tool twisting inside her.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry, Severus," she gasped, a shriek at the end of it.

"What? I can't hear you," he whispered, then he released her waist, and started ramming into her again, harder.

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

"Better," he gasped as her body clutched and caressed his plunging tool.

Hermione was squishing around him, her juices flowing. Severus closed his eyes, biting his lip, focusing on the delicious slide in and out of her sweet, tight sleeve, the feel of her soft skin under his hands, the sound of Hermione's voice breaking as he took his fill of her, and the scent of jasmine and sex that filled the bedroom. This was his greatest pleasure. Not just possessing the witch, but knowing she wanted him to take her like this. It was good to be wanted, to be needed and if he dared admit it to himself…to be loved.

That thought made him stop, step back from the witch and turn her to face him. Her face was flushed, her eyes bright with passion, her lips parted and her breasts heaving. She looked as if she were about to keel over.

"Oh no you don't," he breathed, lifting her up, "wrap your legs around me."

Hermione obliged him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Severus thrust inside her again, lifting her small body up and bringing her down on his length, his jaw set, his eyes on her face, watching her as she as he pierced her, invaded her, stormed, becoming part of her. The witch's amber eyes were half lidded, soft, accepting of him even as she cried out, and the Potions Master felt a tightening in his chest, pulled her in closer and locked his lips to hers, never slowing his penetration.

It was a sweet connection, Hermione shrieking into his mouth as he found her tongue, licking and tasting her, still riding her thoroughly, groaning as he lost himself in her body. Sweat made them slick against each other, flesh sliding against flesh, her breasts bouncing softly against his pale chest, her soft skin covered in a soft sheen, the torchlight making her body glow.

Severus felt her tightening, and increased his speed and strength, wanting to fall over the edge with her, kissing the witch passionately as he drove into her, rising to the crest and hanging there as she gushed over him, pulling away from his mouth, her head falling back as she arched against him, shuddering, so beautiful, so ecstatic, so free. He clutched her to him and slammed into her pulsing, clutching orifice, his head also falling back, every muscle tensed, every vein in his body standing out as he cried out with pleasure, straining against her, his climax roaring through him and filling her body.

The two lovers stood in the middle of the bedroom, Hermione wrapped around the Potions Master, the wizard's arms wrapped around her, one supporting her buttocks, the other her back, holding her flush to his body, embedded deep inside her, both frozen in bliss, hearts pounding against each other, closer than they had ever been to anyone in their lives. He kissed her again as he felt his ejaculation slow, the throbbing ease, though the witch's body still pulled at him. Hermione pulled back from his kiss, her eyes locked to his face, her damp hair stuck to her own.

"Severus," Hermione whispered, "Gods I love you so much. I can't imagine being without you."

He kissed her again.

"Then don't imagine that, witch. Don't imagine it at all," he said softly, carrying her to the bed, lifting her off of him and setting her down.

Severus watched as Hermione half-crawled, half-flopped into the bed, climbing to her side, which was against the wall. She laid on her side, facing him, her eyes heavy-lidded, already halfway to sleep. He joined her, turning to face her as well, his black eyes sweeping over her slowly.

"What are you looking at, Severus?" Hermione yawned sleepily, tucking her hands under her cheek, her eyes closing.

Severus considered her.

"I think…happiness," he replied in a low voice, his chest tightening again in reaction to his own words. For him, it was quite an admission.

Hermione gave him a sleepy smile, but didn't even open her eyes at his response.

After all, she always knew she could make him happy.

* * *

When Hermione dressed and crept out of Severus' bedroom early the next morning intent on catching Raucous asleep, she peered up at the rafters, her wand at the ready…but Raucous was gone. He had taken an early morning flight

Severus stirred, felt about with his hand for Hermione and instantly rolled out of bed upon discovering her missing. Scowling, he strode naked into the study just in time to see her throw a small, silent tantrum, stomping her feet and flinging her arms about in frustration. He watched her, amused.

"A problem, Hermione?" he asked, smirking.

The Potions Master knew she was pissed because she didn't ambush his familiar. No doubt Raucous had figured she'd do something like that, and left the rooms early. No doubt he'd stay away until he thought the witch was gone. But it was Saturday. Severus didn't want her to leave just yet.

Hermione spun at the sound of his voice and flushed when she saw Severus standing there naked, a bemused expression on his face.

"That damn bird," she seethed, "I'm going to get him for turning me into a dog."

"Bitch," Severus corrected her.

Hermione's eyebrows rose and she scowled at him.

"What did you call me?" Hermione demanded, her wand starting to turn toward the Potions Master. She was already in a foul mood and ready to hex something. Severus explained rather quickly.

"Technically, Raucous turned you into a bitch. Dog is the name for male canines," he said, thinking the term did suit her surprisingly well at certain times.

Hermione lowered her wand.

"And why are you dressed?" Severus asked her, scowling as he looked at her house robe and gown, "You're not leaving yet."

He looked down at his morning hard-on and then leveled his eyes at the witch lustfully.

"I'm sorry to inform you, Severus…you are no longer the 'Professor.' School's out and so am I," she said, walking toward the study wall, "I have something I need to attend to this morning. Something important."

"Yes you do. Me," the Potions Master said snarkily, walking toward her purposely.

He wanted his morning dose of vitamin F before the witch left his rooms. Hermione raised her wand at him, her eyes narrowed.

"You managed to wriggle your way out of being punished last night, Severus. You even managed to turn the tables on me. My ass still hurts, " she said, rubbing at it as if it suddenly started smarting.

"You wanted the tables turned," he said in a low voice, still walking toward her, despite the raised wand, "You wanted just what I gave you. I have more, too," he said seductively.

If Hermione wasn't so sore, she might have fallen for it, but she ached. He had shagged her quite thoroughly. She still felt his sting.

"I've had enough, Severus. Don't make me bind you, you randy bastard," she hissed at him.

Severus stopped, and mentally added her first couple of offenses to his new payback list. Threatening to hex him and calling him a randy bastard, which incidentally was true, but she didn't have to say it. The witch was off to a good start.

"You know it's not good to leave me like this," he said in a low voice. "You know I don't like to be denied."

He started to move forward again.

"I'm warning you Severus," Hermione said evenly.

Fuck this. He wanted some trim and wanted it now. She knew it was expected of her the times she stayed overnight. He called it his "sleep tax."

Severus lunged at her, intending to take the little minx up against the study wall. Hard.

But Hermione was ready for him.

"Levicorpus!" she cried, hexing the wizard.

Severus found himself hanging upside down in the air. How humiliating. Hermione gave him a smirk.

"You hellcat! Put me down!" he demanded.

"As you say, lover," Hermione replied, pulling on the torch and opening the study wall. She stepped into the Potions office, then levitated the wizard over the armchair by the fireplace.

"Bye Severus," she said, closing the study wall and breaking the connection.

Severus dropped to the soft cushion of the chair on his head and tumbled out of it, landing on his ass. Scowling, he leapt to his feet and ran to the study wall, pulling the torch, opening it and rushing into his office. He was about to pull the door open and run into the corridor when he realized he was naked.

"Damn it," he cursed, banging his hand against the door in frustration.

Muttering, he stalked back into his rooms, closing the study wall behind him. She'd gotten away, and had the nerve to use the Levicorpus spell on him to do it. His last encounter with that spell had been when he was a student himself, and James Potter had cast it on him in front of other students, exposing his assets in the process.

Oh, this required a big, big payback. He thought about it and a rather evil grin spread across his pale features.

Hermione Granger was going to be deflowered again, and he was going to enjoy doing it.

* * *

That afternoon, Raucous spied Hermione walking at a good clip across the school grounds, heading for the castle. Obviously she had been out. She was carrying something rather large in her arms, and seemed preoccupied. Getting her in the open was always risky, but she never managed to hex him when he was aware she was trying to. He was a good flier and could avoid her blasts. Only her sneak attacks could touch him.

Although he had been the one to draw last blood, Raucous couldn't resist the unaware witch, and soared toward Hermione from behind, preparing to drop a large wet one on her. He swooped very low, intending on just skimming her head and getting her good when suddenly something huge and ginger-colored flashed up to her shoulder, swatting at him and hissing angrily, barely missing the raven as he checked himself mid-flight. Raucous shit all right, but it had nothing to do with Hermione. He quickly winged his way back to the owlery and Severus' rooms.

Hermione petted the ball of ginger fur in her arms.

"Thanks Crookshanks," she said, rubbing the squash-faced feline between his ears.

Together they headed for the castle.

* * *

Hermione had been to neither breakfast nor lunch. Well, she had said she had some business to attend to, but Severus wanted to talk to her about the Levicorpus incident. But he wasn't going to rant and rave. He was going to apologize for his actions. On the surface anyway. He wanted her to believe there would be no repercussions.

He exited his rooms and walked down to her quarters. He knocked on her door. After a few moments he heard, "Who is it?"

"It's Severus. I want to talk to you," he said through the door.

He heard some scrambling noises, then silence.

"Severus, I'm not in the mood for dueling right now," she said evenly.

Actually she was standing in the middle of her study, holding her wand on the door.

Crookshanks stood next to her, pressed against her robes and yowling quietly, his ears flattened and tail flicking back and forth as he gazed at the door with his yellow eyes.

For all appearances, Crookshanks looked exactly like a large ginger cat with a squashed flat face, bottlebrush tail, and rather bandy legs. He was not a familiar, but he was part Kneazle which gave him unusual intelligence and an ability to identify suspicious and untrustworthy characters. Hermione had purchased him at the Magical Menagerie, under similar conditions as Raucous'. No one had wanted to buy him. He proved invaluable in identifying Peter Pettigrew when he was posing as Ron's rat, Scabbers.

He was also quite protective of Hermione, and had been staying with her parents as she attended university. Hermione decided that the cat would be a good foil for both Raucous and Severus and went to retrieve him.

Severus knocked again.

"Hermione, I promise…I am not going to do anything but talk. I will keep my wand in my robes pocket," he said earnestly.

Hermione wavered.

"All right, but keep your hands where I can see them," she said, approaching the door.

Severus raised his hands as if at gunpoint while Hermione stood listening for a moment. Then she pulled the door open and stepped back quickly, her wand pointed at the Potions Master's nose. Severus looked at her.

"As you can see, no wand," he said, entering the room, Hermione backing up as he did so.

"All right, what did you want to say?" Hermione said, her eyes narrowed and wand still on him. Severus was very quick. She wasn't taking any chances…she had dropped him on his head after all.

"About this morning…I realize that I…"

Suddenly Severus was cut off when a streaking ball of ginger fur attached itself to his robes and started shredding them, yowling and hissing viciously. Severus began kicking his leg out, trying to dislodge the angry cat as it ripped his robes to ribbons.

"Crookshanks! Stop it!" Hermione yelled, running forward and bending, picking up the cat, who held on to the Potions Master's robes with his claws, giving them a final shred before Hermione pulled him free.

"What is that doing here!" Severus seethed, pointing a long finger at the cat, who hissed at him from Hermione's arms.

He and Crookshanks never got along well. First off, the cat/kneazle made him sneeze and seemed to purposely drop fur in anyplace the Potions Master had to pass. His nose was starting to itch already.

"I decided I wanted Crookshanks to stay with me for the rest of the year," Hermione said, petting the hissing cat lovingly, "He's good company and I missed him."

Severus glared at the animal.

You know he doesn't like me, Hermione," he said, frowning at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"And you said that to say what?" she asked him.

"You shouldn't keep an animal that doesn't like me when you know we are intimate," he said.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"You should talk. Raucous has been shitting on me almost daily since you took him in. And when I complained, you said we'd have to work it out ourselves," she retorted.

"But Raucous is a familiar. He is intelligent. He can be reasoned with," Severus replied. "Not like that abomination."

"Crookshanks is extremely intelligent, and he listens to me…most of the time. He's my cat and he's here to stay," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing. "And as far as reasoning with that black devil you call a familiar, I've yet to see that proven. He is completely unreasonable when it comes to me."

Severus scowled at her.

"Maybe that has something to do with you hexing him all the time," he said snarkily.

"Maybe that has something to do with him shitting on me all the time. Remember, last night he turned me into a dog!" she hissed at the Potions Master.

Crookshanks recoiled in horror. A dog? His mistress had been turned into a dog. Of all the horrible things in the world to be transfigured into.

The cat's yellow eyes narrowed. Who was this Raucous? He sounded like he needed a stinky gift left in his slipper.

"Only after you turned him into a dodo," Severus retorted. "He stayed like that for almost two weeks."

"It was an improvement, I assure you," Hermione spat, not one bit remorseful, "Too bad it wasn't permanent."

Severus realized that arguing with Hermione about this would only make his attempt to apologize that much harder. He looked down at his shredded robes.

"Would you mind if I used my wand to repair this, or would you rather I walk about Hogwarts looking as if I've had an encounter with a tiger?" he asked her, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione pointed her wand at his robes and repaired them. Crookshanks howled in protest. She had ruined a perfectly good shredding.

Crookshanks looked up at the pale wizard. It wouldn't be the last shredding. He didn't like the vibes he was getting from the Potions Master, particularly toward his mistress. Crookshanks shifted in the witch's arms, one paw placed on her forearm possessively. Severus didn't miss this and scowled at the cat once more, before leveling his eyes at Hermione.

"What I wanted to say, Hermione, was I am sorry for this morning. It was very selfish of me to try and force myself on you, especially when you were so amazing last night. I should have been satisfied," he said, all the while knowing that he could never get enough of the witch.

He wanted to take her right now in fact. He took the next step.

"But Hermione, you have to understand how you affect me. How much I desire you. I look at you sometimes when you are in class, or reading or doing something completely ordinary, then I see you under me, your eyes, your face, your body…and I start wanting you. I want you right now, in fact. You're like an addiction. You were leaving me this morning when I needed my fix of you, and it made me act out of character," he said.

Hermione looked at him. Severus had been doing fine until his last remark. He was always, always demanding when it came to sex. This morning he had acted completely in character. He had an established pattern of tackling Hermione when she tried to leave his rooms without giving him a goodbye shag, usually a possessive quickie unless she tried to deny him. Then she got the full Monty.

Not that the witch didn't enjoy his manhandling, because she did…and secretly wondered if she didn't inflame him on purpose just do he would thoroughly do what she pretended she didn't want him to do. Hermione suspected she did…and so did Severus, which was why he went for her. If she hadn't been so put out about Raucous, he would have completed his mission.

She arched an eyebrow at him. He sighed.

"All right. I concede I was acting in character, but surely you understand why, Hermione," he said, letting his voice drop to a caress. He knew it affected her.

"And what about my hexing you?" she asked him.

"I understand why you did it," he responded, being sure not to tell her she was forgiven. Because she wasn't. Not by a long shot.

"I see," Hermione said shortly.

Crookshanks had been staring at the Potions Master the entire time he was speaking to Hermione, and divined that he was not being as forthright as he should have. But the cat was not a familiar, so couldn't warn Hermione about the wizard's duplicity, so he hissed at the Potions Master.

"Crookshanks! Behave now," Hermione chided the cat, who looked at her with exasperation, before leaping out of her arms and stalking off to the bedroom on his bandied legs, tail held high in disgust.

The cat stopped by the door, looked over his shoulder and gave Severus a parting hiss before disappearing into the room.

Severus sneezed, his eyes watering.

"Will I see you tonight?" he asked her in a low voice.

Hermione shook her head.

"Not tonight, Severus. My body needs a break. I'll let you know," she replied, implying it was time for him to go.

The Potions Master studied her for a moment, then tried another tact.

"We don't have to do anything, Hermione," he said, looking as trustworthy as he could.

Hermione looked at the wizard incredulously. He had just fed her a line uttered by every randy sixth year in Hogwarts history.

"You expect me to honestly believe that, Severus? I've yet to spend a night in your rooms untouched," she said, almost laughing at the ludicrousness of the very idea. A night in his bed without sex? Not in a million years.

"That's because every time you've come to my rooms, you expected to be touched," he said evenly. "I think it very unfair for you to assume that I cannot control myself and spend a night with you without having sex with you. Actually, I am insulted. Don't you think me capable of just enjoying your company? I do love to shag you, Hermione, but I can spend time with you without indulging myself or you."

He was hoping this would make her feel bad. It didn't.

"Be that as it may, Severus. I am going to spend the night in my own rooms, with Crookshanks. We have a lot of catching up to do. I don't want him spending his first night here alone."

A self-satisfied yowl came from Hermione's room.

"You could bring him with you. He could stay in the study," he said.

"With Raucous?" she asked him.

That didn't seem like a very good mix. Crookshanks was a cat after all…and Raucous, a bird and…

"I'll think about it," Hermione said, her eyes lighting up, "As long as you understand that if I spend the night with you, it will be as a companion only. No sex. No caressing or tickling in intimate places, and especially no mounting me in the middle of the night when I'm asleep. You do Severus, and what happened this morning will pale in comparison to my next hex. You do remember Marcus, don't you?"

Um hm. Threatening him again. Another entry for the payback list.

"You have no need to worry Hermione. I will be a perfect gentleman," Severus said silkily, "I like my tool in working order."

Hermione looked at him doubtfully.

"All right. I'll let you know," she said, walking past him and opening the door.

Severus, realizing this was his cue to go, turned and glided past her. He paused at the door.

"Might you indulge me with a kiss before I leave, to assure me peace has been made between us?" the Potions Master asked her, his dark eyes looking at her intently.

Hermione felt a little shudder at the intensity of his gaze and the challenge she saw there. Those eyes had witnessed her at her most wanton and uninhibited. They were all-knowing, always seeming to see deep inside to her most secret desires. She'd been helplessly lost in their depths and now they focused on her trying to bare even more of her soul.

Hermione gave Severus a sudden quick peck on the lips, catching him off guard. He had intended to pull her close and start the small flame he knew his kisses ignited in her. If she came to him tonight with a bit of heat in her belly…ah well. She had bested him, this round. But she still might sleep with him.

If she did, he intended to keep his word not to touch her, as difficult as it would be. If he managed to keep his hands off her as well as other parts of his body, it would give her a sense of security, of safety. But she was never safe from his desire. She wanted him, now she had him…as much of him as she could stand and then some. And next time they were intimate…

"Have a pleasant day, Hermione," Severus said, giving her a small bow and exiting her rooms with a billow of robes. He was getting an erection at the thought of what he was going to do to her. It wouldn't have been reassuring for Hermione to see it.

"Goodbye, Severus," the witch replied, closing the door and leaning back on it with a sigh.

Without warning, Hermione's mind slipped back to the night before. There were many memorable moments, signature moments in fact, but the one that held her hostage was when the Potions Master lifted her and held her close as if he never wanted to let her go. True, he was putting her body through its paces, taking his complete pleasure of her as he always did, a rough, raw possession. But this time she could feel more than his lust for her. She could feel his emotion, in the way he held her, moved her and most of all, in the way he kissed her. He had been kissing her more and more during sex. And although he did not embrace her afterwards, the look in his eyes when he looked at her felt like one.

Hermione felt a great pulse of affection for the snarky wizard wash over her, and she pushed herself off the door. If she were going to spend a sexless night with the wizard, then she couldn't dwell on him, especially reading things into his emotions that might not really be there.

She walked into her bedroom, to find Crookshanks lounging in the middle of her bed, as if he had always belonged there. She transformed a bowl she had forgotten to send back to the kitchens into a litter box, complete with litter and put it in the bathroom, then changed two bits of parchment into bowls, one of which she filled with water. She would feed the cat in a few minutes. For now, she lay down next to the ginger feline, and caressed him lovingly. He purred like a little engine, his squashed face looking up at her with adoration and love.

Hermione looked at him and said, "Crookshanks, I know you understand me. Sirius was right when he said you are the most intelligent creature of your kind."

Crookshanks rolled on his back at this, spreading fur everywhere. Hermione realized she'd have to put an anti-fur charm on everything, otherwise Severus wouldn't be able to come near her. He'd be sneezing his balls off. She continued talking to the cat.

"You are just as or even more intelligent than that shitmonger Raucous."

Crookshanks rolled back over and sat up, interested. Raucous was the one who turned his mistress into a dog. Hermione continued.

"Raucous is Severus' familiar. He's a raven, but sometimes I believe he is a demon who's just passing for one. I got him the same place I got you, Crookshanks, at the Magical Menagerie. I saved him from being killed."

She what? Saved him? And the bird rewarded her by turning her into a dog? The ungrateful black-winged bastard.

Crookshanks' ears flattened and he made a little kitty scowl, but like Raucous' expressions, humans couldn't recognize the subtle change, so Hermione was unaware of the feline's disapproval. He listened carefully as Hermione told him about her run-ins with the familiar. By the time she finished, Crookshanks was pacing back and forth on the bed like a small, caged lion.

"Tonight I might spend the night with Severus," Hermione said quietly.

Crookshanks lifted a paw and slowly flexed his claws consideringly. It sounded to him as if there was more shredding to do, as well as some clumps of fur to place strategically.

Hermione looked at the cat, and her eyes softened.

"Don't worry, Crookshanks, I'll be taking you if I go, you won't be alone," she crooned, completely misreading the cat as she stroked him.

"The only thing is you'll be alone with Raucous in the study. He can be a nasty piece of work, Crookshanks," Hermione said, looking a bit worried.

Crookshanks slid his body against her several times, purring, trying to convey that she shouldn't worry about him. The cat wasn't the least concerned about the snarky raven.

After all, he could be a pretty nasty piece of work too.

* * *

Hermione visited the Headmaster's office later in the day to arrange for her floo to be keyed to Crookshanks so he could enter and exit without the need for floo powder. Albus took care of it immediately, greeting the cat warmly.

Crookshanks purred as the wizard scratched him between the ears, and yowled a greeting at Fawkes, who gave him a welcoming croon.

"Has our friend Raucous met Crookshanks yet?" the Headmaster asked Hermione, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well, not formally," Hermione said, "But Crookshanks gave him quite a greeting when I was returning from London this morning. And Severus too."

The witch smirked at the memory of the cat shredding the bottom of the dark wizard's robes. Now he knew how it felt to be attacked by an animal for no other reason than it didn't like him.

The Headmaster scrutinized the witch.

"And how is Severus?" he asked her, noting her blush. "Has there been an improvement in his temperament since the death of Voldemort?"

"Snarky as ever," she replied shortly. "As far as I know."

Albus was fully aware that Hermione and the Potions Master were lovers, and very active lovers if the halls of Hogwarts were reporting correctly…which he was sure they were.

Hogwarts castle was quite interesting, and linked to the current Headmaster. Certain areas of the castle could almost be deemed alive. These areas moved about the castle at large, and retained images of what occurred within their boundaries, but gave up these secrets only to the Headmaster of the school which was why Albus seemed so all-knowing.

Albus wasn't aware of everything the couple had done, as these areas did not broach the private quarters of students or staff, but he was aware of some of their indiscretions. So long as they weren't caught, Albus decided to let them have at it, particularly Severus who had led such a harsh, disciplined and controlled life during his service to the Dark Lord. It did Albus' heart good to see the Professor indulging himself freely with a beautiful young witch and finding pleasure in it. Hermione was good for him. And by the glow he saw in the witch, it was obvious the dark wizard was good for her as well.

Albus had often worried about Hermione on an emotional level. The witch was brilliant, but always seemed to avoid emotional entanglements of a personal nature. This included making friends as well. She still moved primarily in the circle she had formed in Hogwarts and had not extended beyond them. She was a sober, solitary young witch for the most part, and Albus worried Hermione would not experience the crazy, passionate side of life the young were blessed with. She certainly seemed to have struck gold with the Potions Master.

Albus was a bit of a voyeur. Quite a bit actually. It was his one major character flaw, but he embraced it. Perfection after all, is nothing but stagnation and Albus Dumbledore was kind, charitable and wise, but far from perfect. He had witnessed the couple's ardor on more than one occasion, and actually feared for Hermione, but the witch seemed capable of handling Severus' rather harsh possessions admirably. He could only tell they were harsh because of how the witch was moving.

The Potions Master seemed to prefer being disillusioned when being 'spontaneous' with the witch. The viewings were quite exciting…he had to visit Minerva immediately afterward to work off his own head of steam. Their sex life had never been better since the couple got together. But Albus never told the Transfiguration Professor the source of his newfound virility and only said it was not due to any magical enhancement.

"Just a natural reaction to a wonderfully enticing woman, my dear," he'd tell the blushing witch afterward. Minerva was not as much of a prude as Hermione thought.

Hermione thanked the Professor and headed back to the dungeons, taking the stairs rather than the Headmaster's floo, Crookshanks following behind her in the manner that cats do…in other words, pretending he wasn't following her, stopping to sniff here and dawdle there. He lagged behind her as they entered the dungeon area, then suddenly he raced forward, pouncing into a shadow.

A loud squawk followed and Raucous flew past Hermione toward the Main Hall, pursued by Crookshanks, who had a long, black feather between his jaws. After a merry run, Crookshanks returned to Hermione and dropped the feather at her feet as an offering. This was much better than the spiders, small birds and rodents he proudly delivered to her in the past. Hermione bent down and caressed him, then picked up the feather and twirled it in her hand, grinning wickedly.

"Crookshanks, I'm so glad you're here," she said, starting to walk again, playing with the raven feather as she did so.

Crookshanks walked in front of her now, making sure nothing else unpleasant was hiding in the shadows. With the exception of a couple of spiders, which the cat quickly consumed, there were no more threats to his mistress. That is until the Potions office door opened and Severus appeared.

Crookshanks stood between Severus and Hermione, his back arched high as he spit a warning at the Potions Master to come no closer, who looked down his nose at the feline, thinking he'd make a nice winter muff.

Severus looked at Hermione, who was unconcernedly unlocking her door.

"I imagine you could add 'cockblocking' to your cat's list of dubious talents," he said.

He noticed the long black feather in the witch's hand.

"That looks like one of my familiar's tail feathers," he commented, frowning slightly, "What did you do to him now?"

Hermione gave him a dark smirk.

"I didn't do anything to him. Crookshanks found him hiding in the shadows waiting to ambush me like he always does, and gave the stupid bird what for," she said smugly.

Severus' eyebrows lifted in realization.

"You brought that blasted cat here for Raucous," he said darkly, frowning at the cat.

Hermione smirked again.

"Actually, I brought him here for company. His dislike of Raucous is a perk. At least I have protection now. More than what you gave me," she said, her amber eyes narrowing at him.

Severus was about to reply when Crookshanks launched himself at his robes again, this time aiming his spread-clawed leap much higher, aiming for a more impressive target. As the cat landed, clinging to him, Severus whipped out his wand and stunned the animal. Crookshanks dropped like a sack of rock cakes.

Hermione gasped, ran to her fallen pet, and scooped him up.

She scowled at the Potions Master.

"Severus! How could you?" she said to him, holding Crookshanks close.

"Hermione, I am not going to stand here and let your cat shred my private parts simply because he belongs to you and feels territorial," Severus replied frowning, "If he's so smart you need to explain to him about our relationship. Otherwise, you're going to be carrying him about quite a bit. You have no right to be angry with me about this. You attack Raucous all the time, and I have never taken you to task for it."

"Severus, you've screwed me almost senseless getting revenge for that damn bird," she replied. "Just because I'm shrieking doesn't mean I don't hear everything you say."

Severus couldn't help smirking a little. He did give it to her good during his 'retributive shags". Raucous did figure into the equation somewhat, though primarily it was the acts she performed against him personally that she received the high, hard ones for.

"Those particular shaggings are the result of a compiled list of your most recent wrongs toward me, not just Raucous. As his caretaker, the indignities he's suffered by your hands happens to fall under that umbrella as well. I'd be lax in my duties toward him otherwise."

Hermione frowned at Severus. Did he actually listen to the things that came out of his mouth? She would have thrown up her hands in exasperation if she hadn't been holding Crookshanks.

The witch's face grew very dark. Two could play at this.

"You know what, Severus? Maybe I should take a lesson from you about paybacks for pets. How about this. You shag Raucous, all right? I'm hereby going on a sexual strike until you promise not to hex my cat anymore," she said stalking into her rooms.

Crookshanks opened one eye at the Professor as the witch carried him in. Severus could have sworn the damn animal smiled at him.

Severus tried to follow Hermione and the door slammed shut within an inch of his big nose. He stood there and stared at the closed entrance for a moment, then tried the knob. It was locked. Shit.

Well there went his plans for a sexless night with the witch. Looked like it was going to be a sexless few days now. Damn that cat.

Suddenly Severus let out a powerful sneeze. He looked down at his robes. They were absolutely covered in cat hair. Not just the usual amount of stray shed hairs, but hundreds of the little ginger fibers, spreading their dander all over him. No normal cat should shed like that. But then again Crookshanks wasn't a normal cat…he was part kneazle. Severus looked at the great amount of cat hair on him…Crookshanks couldn't possibly have left that much hair on him purposely, could he?

The Professor thought about it. No. That was impossible. He was a cat, not a person. He wouldn't intentionally leave cat hair to make him sneeze.

Severus scourgified the cat hair from his robes and sneezed again, drawing a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbing at his nose.

He began walking toward the main hall. As he turned the corner, Raucous landed on his shoulder and frantically sent him images of a huge ginger-colored creature with dripping fangs and huge claws pursing him.

"That's Crookshanks, Raucous. Hermione's cat," Severus said as he mounted the stair, the bird hanging on, a horrified look on his face.

Cat? That crazy witch had a cat now? Oh Great Birdies of the Morning.

Raucous let out a string of birdie obscenities.

Severus sighed.

"I know how you feel, Raucous. The damn cat hasn't been here more than two hours and he's cut off my access to Hermione indefinitely. She won't let me touch her unless I promise not to hex the creature. But then I would be putting myself at risk. Crookshanks hates me," Severus said glumly.

Raucous had the answer. He projected a picture of Severus taking a faceless woman, then one of devil-Hermione with a big red X over her.

"No, Raucous. Another woman isn't the answer. I have a preference for Hermione. It just wouldn't be the same."

Raucous squawked at him and sent an image of a huge tree full of female ravens. The raven was mounting one after the other, happily making his way through the boughs. Then he sent an image of crowds applauding and shouting while balloons were released and confetti rained down.

"I know having a lot of different women to indulge seems like great fun, Raucous, but sometimes you just want one good one," Severus said quietly. "One that's just for you."

The raven squawked in disgust. He sent Severus the image of a hot marshmallow falling in on itself.

"I am not soft, Raucous," he said a bit defensively, "One woman is convenient and relatively safe. A wizard doesn't have to worry about catching wizarding STDs if he has one faithful partner. He doesn't have to go hunting around for trim if he has it handy and randy waiting for him to just…well…dive in. That saves a lot of extra effort, galleons and time."

Discussing the perks of monogamy with his familiar was making Severus more aware of what he was missing out on with Hermione cutting him off. With that cat around, and him in the doghouse he didn't dare do his disillusioned lover bit. Hermione would probably hex him to pieces. The look in her eyes when she gave her ultimatum was extremely serious. The witch never budged on an issue when she looked like that. It was almost like a Wizard's Oath.

As he approached the infirmary, he thought about the oath she'd taken to bind herself to him so she would never take another lover while he lived. Hermione was exasperating, infuriating, stubborn and headstrong, but she loved him. And as she had shown him night after night, willing to do just about anything to please him…

Severus' brow furrowed as he entered the infirmary to get the list of potions Poppy needed restocked.

Next time he got hold of Hermione, he'd have to adjust "she'd do just about anything" to "she'd do everything."

* * *

Crookshanks recovered from his stunning amazingly fast. Hermione clucked over the cat, and fed him some fresh fish and cream from the kitchens. The cat was used to being pampered. During his stay at the Grangers, Hermione's mother transferred all the love she had for her daughter to the ginger cat, and nothing was too good for him. He had his own room, a disgusting amount of kitty toys, and a warm lap to curl in anytime he wanted. Hermione's father appreciated Crookshanks' gifts of rodents.

"Damn good cat there," he'd say gruffly, rubbing Crookshanks behind the ears gently with his big hands. "Good hunter. A man's cat, he is."

Hermione cooed over him some more and retired with the cat to the bedroom. She was tired after last night with Severus and her trip to London this morning. She wanted to take a nap. The witch climbed into bed, carrying the feline with her and setting him on the bed. She lay down with a yawn, closed her eyes and tucked her hands under her cheek.

Crookshanks watched her, his ears twisting back and forth until she was asleep, then jumped lightly from the bed to the floor and strolled into the study. He sat on his haunches in front of the floo, staring at the flames.

Suddenly, they turned green and he walked through. Crookshanks was familiar with the workings of Hogwarts from when he lived here with Hermione. What was most interesting in his use of the floo wasn't his going in…but where he came out.

Severus' study.

The cat could smell Severus on Hermione, so knew that they were for all intents and purposes, mates. He didn't approve of it however. The dark wizard felt rather evil, and he was sneaky, very sneaky. His kneazle half could discern that. He also discerned Severus was quite attached to his mistress, but so what? She could do better…with his help.

Crookshanks immediately looked up at the rafters. Birds liked to roost high, so that was the most likely place the raven would stay when in the rooms. But he wasn't there. Crookshanks sniffed, then wandered into the bedroom. He could make out the faint scents of his mistress, sex and the dark wizard here. The cat walked around the room, sniffing about, then looked at the object that was the main purpose of his visit. Severus' bed. And, to his delight, he saw two pairs of vulnerable footwear sticking out from under the wardrobe.

First Crookshanks left four soft gifts for Severus in each shoe, then marked his bedroom pungently. His mistress came here often, so he had to let others know she was under his protection. Then the cat hopped up into the bed, which was neatly made. He padded across the sheets until he came to where it was folded over, then slipped his body neatly between them, roving over every inch of the bed, a big bulge moving under the sheets, then crept out. He caught the edge of the sheet in his teeth and pulled out the wrinkles he'd left behind. He cocked his head as he looked at the bed. It was passable.

For a moment, Crookshanks considered leaving a gift on the Professor's pillow as well, but thought that might be overkill. The cat hopped off the bed, sprayed the bedposts liberally, then ambled back toward the study. He was just about to walk out of the bedroom when the flames in the floo turned green. Crookshanks pulled back and crouched, his eyes narrowed.

Raucous hopped out of the flames, carrying a nice-sized frog in his beak. It was still alive. The raven hopped to the middle of the study and put the frog down. It immediately tried to get away, Raucous chasing and worrying the poor, doomed creature for a while before finally consuming it. Crookshanks watched the raven, the tip of his bottlebrush tail flicking back and forth. The familiar was vulnerable, but…he couldn't hunt him like a regular bird. He belonged to someone.

Crookshanks had a hard enough time years ago with Ron over just chasing Scabbers, his pet rat who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew in animagus form. Of course Crookshanks knew that, which was why the cat always tried to catch him, but Ron was livid the entire time. The pale wizard would probably be a thousand times worse if he tried to kill his familiar.

So he couldn't kill Raucous, but he could make the familiar's life miserable for messing with his mistress. And her mate would pay for allowing it, in spades. Turnabout was fair play after all. Let him sweat a bit thinking the cat was perpetually lying in wait for him.

Crookshanks watched as Raucous flew up into the rafters, feeling a bit heavy after his meal of frog. The bird tucked his head under his wing, and Crookshanks crept very close to the floo, darting through it immediately when the flames turned green.

Raucous pulled his head from under his wing at the 'foomph' sound and looked at the floo's green flame. He thought he saw a movement, but it was nothing. Probably some fluke in the floo system. The raven tucked his head back under his wing and promptly fell asleep.

Crookshanks returned to Hermione's study, walked back into the bedroom, hopped up in the bed and curled against the witch with a sigh of satisfaction. Hermione shifted in her sleep, one arm dropping lightly over the cat and pulling him into her like a plush toy. Crookshanks allowed this and stretched out, falling asleep against his mistress with a clear conscience.

* * *

When Severus returned to the dungeons with the list of supplies Poppy needed brewed, he walked straight to his labs and set about working, if just to keep himself occupied and his mind off Hermione. The witch took up far too much of his thoughts as it was. He continued brewing late into the evening, taking a quick meal in his lab for supper, and continuing until he was yawning, ready for bed.

The Professor had a pattern to retiring when Hermione wasn't with him, one he had followed for years. He would shower, dress for bed, walk to his study, have a shot of firewhiskey and stare into the fire for a while clearing his thoughts, then return to his bedroom, turn down the torches and slip into bed.

He walked into his room and his nose immediately wrinkled at the stench. It smelled like a herd of hippogriffs had sprayed his room full of urine.

"Merlin," he hissed, pulling out his kerchief and holding it on his nose. Scowling, he scourgified the entire room, but the scent remained, though less pungent. Finally he went over each item in his room, scourgifying each separately until the scent was gone. He applied a freshening spell to complete his cleansing. He had no idea why his room smelled like this, but he would figure it out later.

Severus quickly showered, dried off and dressed for bed. He walked over to his wardrobe, opened the drawer and selected a pair of comfortable silk boxer and pulled them on. Then he stepped into his slippers one at a time.

He slid one pale foot into the first slipper, grimaced and immediately he pulled it out, feeling something cold and slippery inside the shoe. He lifted his foot, examining it.

"What the fuck?" he bellowed as he looked at the bottom of his shit smeared foot.

The pungent scent wafted up to his nose. He made a face, and hopping on one foot, he jumped to the nightstand, picked up his wand then scourgified his foot. He then walked over to his slippers, and scourgified the one he had stepped in. Then he lifted the other slipper and looked inside. Yes, a small, moist turd sat waiting for discovery. Severus cursed and scourgified that shoe too. Then his eyes fell on his every day shoes that sat beside his bedroom slippers. A quick examination showed that they too had each received a small deposit of shit.

Mad as hell, the Potions Master cleaned those shoes as well, then checked the bottom of his wardrobe where his other shoes were. They were all fine. He closed the wardrobe, slipped into his cleansed slippers and headed for his study, scowling furiously.

What the hell was going on here? First his bedroom smelled like a urinal for hippogriffs, then there was shit in his shoes. He was going to kick somebody's ass about this, as soon as he found out who the culprit was.

He walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured a shot of firewhiskey, tossing it back quickly before pouring another one and carrying it to the armchair in front of the fireplace. He sat down, brooding over the idea that someone had come to his private quarters and defiled his room. He shifted in his chair, leaning forward then twisting around to see if Raucous was up there. He was, and he was sleeping.

"Raucous!" he called up to the raven.

Raucous removed his head from beneath his wing and looked down at the wizard sleepily. He gave a weak caw of greeting.

"Come down here," the Potions Master commanded. The raven obediently flew down, perching on the back of the armchair next to his master and looking at him attentively.

"Raucous, did you see anyone entering or leaving my rooms today?" he asked the raven. Raucous shook his head.

"Well, someone pissed all over my rooms and shit in my shoes," Severus said with a growl, "and I want to know who and how he got in here."

Raucous remembered the floo turning green, and sent Severus the image. The Potions Master viewed the image but didn't see anything untoward.

"Looks like a fluke in the system," he commented, scowling. Severus tossed down his firewhiskey and put the glass down on the table. He stood up.

"I'm going to look into this more tomorrow…ask Albus if he noticed any activity in the dungeons area between the time I left and now," he said, stalking off to the bedroom without saying good night to his familiar.

Raucous flew back up to the rafters. Who would do such a thing to his master? He immediately thought about Hermione, but the bird doubted she would ruin his bedroom, being that she spent so much time in it herself. It was a mystery.

Severus lowered the torches and slid into bed. He lay there a while, then began to toss and turn uncomfortably. He let out a small sneeze. After another moment or two, he let out another one. Then he began to sneeze uncontrollably.

"Whaaaa… cho!" he gasped, picking up his wand as he sneezed and turning up the torches. He threw back the covers on his bed. His black eyes went wide then narrowed. He sneezed again, his eyes watering and starting to itch.

His entire bed was covered in enough cat hair to make three cats. It was ginger colored too. Using his wand, he scourgified the bed.

He called back to mind the image of the floo Raucous had sent him, and ran through it slow motion. There. He thought he saw a movement. He wound the image back and moved slower, freezing it at the frame where the movement occurred. He mentally zoomed in.

There, sticking out of the green flames was a ginger-colored, bottlebrush tail.

"Crookshanks!" he growled.

There was no other proof needed. The cat had used his floo to invade his space and purposely leave cat hair in his bed, as well as pissing and shitting up his room.

Still sneezing, Severus got out of bed and scourgified himself a second time.

Fuming, he pulled on his house robe, tied the sash, strode through his study and to the exit. He opened the wall and walked through, his jaw clenched angrily, heading for the dungeon corridor.

He was going to have a talk with Hermione about that damn cat.

Tonight.

* * *

Hermione and Crookshanks were curled up contentedly together in her armchair, the witch reading the latest edition of 'Spells Today' when the door began to shudder beneath an irate pounding.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you immediately," came Severus' voice.

The wizard sounded livid. Now what? He'd better not be here to demand her presence in his bedroom. Hermione picked up her wand, slid Crookshanks over and stood up, eyeing the door.

The cat yowled.

"Just stay there, Crookshanks. I can handle him," Hermione said to the cat.

Crookshanks got comfortable, his back legs stretched out and his front legs crossed delicately, ready for the show.

Hermione stalked to the door and pulled it open, leveling her wand at the Potions Master.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked him.

Severus scowled at the wand in his face.

"I'm getting tired of having you answer this door with your wand drawn on me," he said, looking at her blackly.

"What do you want, Severus?" she asked again, her eyes narrowed. She had her wand on him for a good reason. He was capable of anything, lover or not.

"That abomination you call a cat, shit, pissed and left cat fur all over my bed purposely," Severus seethed, looking at the cat stretched out on the armchair.

Crookshanks yawned at him, showing all his teeth, then snapped his jaws shut, his yellow eyes baleful as they watched him.

"Crookshanks did no such thing. He's been with me all evening," Hermione said, frowning.

"Oh, I have proof," Severus said, raising his pale hand toward Hermione, "if you'll allow me?"

Hermione nodded and Severus placed his fingertips against the witch's temple and sent her the slowed down floo image, then zoomed in on it, showing her the departing cat's tail disappearing into the green flame.

Hermione looked back at the cat.

"Crookshanks, did you do what the Professor said you did?" she asked the cat.

Crookshanks stood up on the armchair and stretched luxuriously before plopping back down, facing the other way.

Severus looked at her triumphantly.

"See, he did it. Now what are you going to do to punish him?" Severus asked her, his black eyes flicking toward the cat.

"Not a thing," Hermione replied. Severus looked at her, shocked. She continued.

"Raucous has been doing me dirty for months. I told Crookshanks about it, and how you let it go on. I guess he felt you deserved a bit of 'kit for cat'. I happen to agree with him."

"But Hermione, that fur ball shit in my slippers, and I stepped in it when I tried to put one on. Do you have any idea how disgusting that is?" Severus seethed.

Hermione held her ground.

"No more disgusting than having bird shit dropped in your hair twice a day," she retorted.

Severus scowled at her. Damn, she had a point. But it was all right when she was the one receiving all the grief. Ooh, he'd like to skin that fucking cat.

"Listen, you have a familiar that doesn't like me, and I have a cat that despises you. You're not willing to chastise Raucous, and I am certainly not going to punish Crookshanks for giving you a taste of your familiar's medicine," she said with finality, "Crookshanks is a balancing force. If I'm going to suffer at the claws of your raven, then you are going to deal with the claws of my kitty. And again, I don't want you hexing him."

"He deserves to be hexed for what he's done," Severus said. "Hermione, you are being distinctly unfair, and using sex as a bargaining tool."

"Women have done that since they developed pussies, Severus," Hermione said glibly. "And men have gone along with it. Until I get a promise from you that my cat will be untouched around you, consider yourself…"

Here Hermione made a scissor-like motion with her two fingers.

"…cut off!" she concluded.

Severus' nostrils pulsated with anger. It was quite an impressive display. He looked like a randy bull.

"I refuse to be blackmailed," he said, glowering at the witch.

"Then you are going to have some lonely nights," Hermione replied, not the least bit put out by his declaration.

He looked at her, his dark eyes going darker. Hermione knew he was going to play the sex card.

"You're sated now, but in a few days your body's going to want what only I can give it," he said in a low voice. "You're used to getting it regularly now. You're not the chaste, little virgin you used to be."

He played it, all right.

"Severus, you act like I can't live without sex. I assure you I can, and will," she retorted.

"Really?" he purred at her, using the same deep, erotic timbre he used when taking her.

And damn it, it did something to her belly. But Hermione didn't show a physical reaction.  
Too bad her eyes didn't hide it, and that's exactly where Severus was looking. Her eyes.

He chuckled, though he didn't like this business one bit. He was being denied pussy because of a pussy. It was just…wrong. Then he went for the low blow.

"And you say you love me. If you loved me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't deny me, especially over something as asinine as a cat," he sneered.

Crookshanks rolled over and hissed at him for using this argument.

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she put her hands on her hips, her wand pointing at the floor.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare try to use my love for you as leverage, Severus. I loved you long before I shagged you, you bastard. Don't you dare try to use it against me now! I've loved you longer without shagging you, than I have shagging you. That is the established truth of the matter. Don't you dare insinuate I don't love you because I won't sleep with you! Damn it, Severus…I faced the Dark Lord for you. I took an Oath for you. I almost died because of my love for you. Don't you cheapen what I feel for you by reducing it to the lowest denominator of my letting you stick your tool in me as the only viable proof of what I feel!" she spat at him.

Then Hermione did something she nor Severus ever thought she would do. She slapped him. Hard.

Stunned, the wizard brought his hand to his cheek. She had slapped him! Severus stared at Hermione, his mouth working but nothing coming out. Tears began to roll down her face.

Crookshanks was out of the chair and by Hermione's side in a flash. If the wizard tried to retaliate, he'd have a full set of teeth and claws to deal with. Not to mention a face full of cat fur.

Severus stood there, realizing he had crossed some kind of delicate line with the witch. He was only trying to make her lift the sex ban. Now it appeared he had inadvertently slammed it down like a portcullis. The pain in her eyes washed over him, searing the wizard's psyche like dragon's flame. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She had to know that. She had to know he appreciated the gift she gave him. He didn't give a fuck about the cat. The damn beast could shit in his shoes every day if it would take the hurt out of the witch's eyes.

"Hermione," he began hoarsely.

"Severus, just…just go. Please," the witch said, turning away from him.

Now was the time for Severus to say something kind, something meaningful…make some sort of declaration that would make this go away.

"I…I won't hex him," the Potions Master said lamely, knowing it wasn't enough, "I won't touch the cat…no matter what he does."

"Whatever, Severus. Just go," the witch responded. Her hand rose to the edge of the door.

"All right, Hermione…but…but…" he said, searching for the words. He couldn't find them. He backed out of her doorway, defeat on his pale face. What had he done?

Hermione quietly closed the door in the Potions Master's face and slowly walked toward her bedroom. She disappeared through the doorway, her heart heavier than she could ever remember.

Crookshanks sat smugly in front of the closed door, his tail lashing. His little stunt had gotten the wizard out of the way nicely. The cat walked quickly into the bedroom, his tail held high.

Now his mistress could concentrate on what was really important.

Him.

* * *

Severus returned to his rooms, barely aware of doing so. He walked like a zombie through the study, dropping into the armchair and staring at the fire without seeing it.

He was aware of a strange, unfamiliar ache in his chest. Something cold and hollow. An emptiness he had never experienced before. He wiped at his eyes with his hand as the feeling of something vital being absent washed over him.

Hermione had slapped him. She was angry. If it were only anger he felt from her, then he could have dealt with it easier…a sudden outburst that she could recover from, something he could add to his list of grievances. But it was more than that. It wasn't a simple matter of being angry. He had affected the witch's heart…her soul. It was all there in those eyes, those eyes that held so much acceptance and passion…those eyes going dim with hurt. Gods…gods…what had he done? Why was he so stupid to insinuate she didn't love him when everything the witch did only affirmed the fact that she did?

Because he was a selfish prig, that's why.

From the rafters above, Raucous looked down on his master, and squawked sadly. Something was very wrong with the wizard…something that reached way down inside the man. The raven realized that in all the months he had been with his master, this was the first time he had ever felt fear in him. Even when Severus was summoned, he had never felt fear.

But fear was what was coursing through the Potions Master as he sat before the fire, his black eyes swallowing the flames. Cold tendrils seemed to lace through his veins and pool in his stomach. He felt sick to his soul.

He may have just lost Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	5. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 5

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 5**

The next few days showed a cessation in snarky activity between Severus, Raucous and Hermione. Crookshanks however was still on the prowl, waiting in dark hallways for the Professor to pass, sprinting out and rubbing against his robes, leaving an amazing amount of cat hair. He also left moist gifts for him in various places in his potions classroom, such as his chair, his parchment drawer and under his desk. Severus showed a surprising amount of restraint. He took the cat's actions as a kind of penance and stayed true to his word. He didn't hex the cat and was very careful where he stepped, sat or what he slipped his hand into.

Raucous had ceased attacking Hermione. His master's emotional condition naturally affected the bird, and although Raucous felt no guilt, he did know that his continued attacks on the witch had somehow come back to hurt his master. He didn't want to make Severus' situation worse. So when an unsuspecting Hermione passed by him, her shining chestnut hair begging for decoration, Raucous resisted his urge to plant one on her, and let her pass unscathed.

Hermione went about her duties as usual. Potions class was difficult. Severus called on her to assist him, but no longer gave her horrible duties to piss her off, choosing to handle the grossest jobs himself. He caught himself watching her marking papers, her amber eyes lowered in concentration as she did so. Every now and then her eyes would lift and meet his, but only for a moment…then return to whatever she was doing.

The Potions Master tried approaching her to talk, but she always told him, "I'm not ready, Severus," and walked away.

Severus was frustrated, but he had no one to blame but himself. Not only did he miss sleeping with the witch, but also found that he missed her conversations and the intellectual arguments they engaged in. She was brilliant and challenging. He had to come with strong logic in order to win any concession from her that he was right. The Potions Master also missed her warm silences. Sometimes after he engaged her, she wouldn't fall directly to sleep, but would lay beside him quietly, twirling her finger in his hair, facing him as he lay on his back, satisfied, his eyes closed and listening to her breathing. He could feel her love wash over him at those times, and it comforted him.

The Potions Master had returned to his old solitary ways of spending the evenings, grading papers, showering, dressing for bed and sitting in front of the fire. His thoughts would turn to Hermione, and he thought that if he could get hold to her, he'd like to take her slow and easy, face to face, tasting her lips and feeling her shudder in his arms as she orgasmed. Watch those amber eyes heat up and soften as she looked up at him while he buried himself inside her, getting as close to the witch as was humanly possible.

Severus was sorry for what he had said to her. For how he had made her feel. He wondered if it was because he hurt her or because he missed her that he felt so badly. Was it true remorse or selfishness again? Were they finished? Would she ever look at him with love again?

It was equally hard for Hermione, if not more so. She was hurt, but she still loved the Potions Master. She knew in her heart that he had not meant to hurt her, that he had said something to her that wizards had been saying to witches from the beginning of time in order to get under their robes. But it didn't hurt any less.

Maybe it had been unreasonable for her to demand that he not hex Crookshanks when she blasted Raucous ever chance she had when he attacked her in some way. Maybe she was trying to control the wizard to some extent, attempting to force him make a real concession for her and show her what she felt mattered. Maybe that's what she had been reaching for, hoping to happen, rather than talk to him directly about how he felt about her. She was afraid of driving him away if she did.

But now, they were apart anyway. And she missed him. Missed his passion, his manipulative ways…the hunger in his eyes when he took her. But he had questioned her love, tried to use it against her to get his own ends. But…wasn't that what he did anyway? He didn't love her, but shagged her because she loved him.

But no…it was more than that. Maybe initially he decided to take advantage of her feelings for him. She had wanted him so badly and he was a man after all. To be honest, she had worked on him until she seduced him to do exactly what he was doing to her. Hermione had put no conditions on Severus…she was just thankful to be with the dark wizard, that he let her into his life to that extent. Yet there was a difference in him now when he took her. He was still very dominating, demanding and rough with her, but there were more moments of connection, when she could feel him drawing her close with something other than lust. She could see it in his eyes sometimes when he felt her slipping towards orgasm beneath him, a kind of tenderness beneath the rage of his possession. It mattered to him how he made her feel. It mattered to him that she wanted him. She was sure of this.

Her body craved him as well. Some nights she ached for him and was tempted to knock on his door, asking for admittance to his rooms and to his bed. Wanting to feel his hands on her body, his lips on her skin, his body beating out an age-old rhythm inside her. Why wouldn't she talk to him? Hermione asked herself this question thousands of times. She could tell he missed her and wanted her back in his bed. It could be that despite her acceptance of the wizard as he was, she really wanted more. Her love for him wanted an answering love, and had asserted itself. But that wasn't part of the deal.

* * *

One evening Hermione walked behind Severus as he headed for the dungeons. The Potions Master was so deep in his thoughts, he had no idea she was behind him. There was a small high ledge against one wall in hallway. The witch witnessed Crookshanks leap from this ledge, land on the Potions Master's back and shred his robes straight down to the floor, fleeing down the hall before the dark wizard. 

Hermione watched as Severus drew his wand, pointed it at the cat, then faltered, lowering it then returning it to his pocket. His pale hand reached around his back and felt the torn fabric and he sighed loud enough for her to hear, then continued on to his rooms. It was when he stopped to let himself in that he noticed her, his dark eyes leveled at her for a moment, then turning back toward the door as he let himself in wordlessly, closing the door behind him. He had given up approaching her. She always turned him away. If he had tried this time, she would have talked to him.

Hermione scowled as she let herself in her rooms. If Raucous had done even a quarter of the damage to her that Crookshanks had done to Severus, the raven would have lost some tail feathers at least. She had noticed the raven didn't bother her any more. It was as if the bird also honored the split between them. Only Crookshanks continued, harassing the Potions Master at every turn. But the cat got his due from Raucous one morning as he slunk across the grounds.

Raucous had swiped a water balloon from some students and dropped it on the unsuspecting cat after he had shit just outside the Potions Master's door, and Severus, running late, stepped on it and slipped, falling painfully against the office door, hitting his head. He had been forced to return to his rooms and tend to his cracked head and smeared robes before he could continue with his day. Crookshanks deserved more than a soaking.

Hermione began to watch her pet more closely and saw exactly how much the cat troubled the Potions Master. Hermione would have turned him into a furry cap if he did half as much to her as he did to Severus.

She made a decision.

* * *

Severus noticed that he hadn't stepped in cat shit for nearly two days, nor had he been covered in cat fur, or pounced on. 

He saw Hermione leaving her rooms one morning, steeled himself for rejection and called out to her.

"Hermione, a short word please? Nothing personal, just a question," he said, preparing for her to walk away. But she didn't. She stood in front of her doorway looking at him.

"What is it, Severus?" she asked him.

The Potions Master's heart leaped in his chest. She wasn't avoiding him. He walked up to her quickly, forcing himself not to intrude on her personal space.

"Are you heading for breakfast?" he asked her, "If you are we can walk."

Hermione nodded and started walking, the Professor at her side.

"I've noticed my doorway devoid of cat shit the past couple of days. I was wondering if Crookshanks was all right," he said.

"Crookshanks is fine," she replied, "I took him back to my parents' flat. I liked his company but it really wasn't working out."

"I see," Severus said, inwardly relieved the aggravating cat was gone. The creature had been getting on his last nerve and he had seriously been considering making it disappear.

The couple continued walking in silence.

"How is Raucous?" Hermione ventured, "I've also noticed a lack of bird shit in my hair."

"Raucous is fine. I imagine he decided to give you space because of the situation between us," the Potions Master said, "Raucous really isn't all bad."

Hermione said nothing, but thought Severus might be right. Crookshanks continued in his harassment of the Professor, but Raucous had given her a break.

"You know, he does it for me," the Potions Master said quietly.

"Does what?" Hermione asked, not understanding.

The Professor looked at her. The witch felt her belly warm at his dark gaze. She had missed those eyes. She swallowed and looked straight ahead.

"Raucous harasses you because he knows I like to see your dark, vindictive side come out. It appeals to the Slytherin in me. That's also why I never stopped him. I liked seeing you enraged and on the hunt," he confessed. "Raucous brings out the Slytherin in you, for me. He helped me see there was more to you beneath your Pollyanna surface."

"Pollyanna? I was never a Pollyanna!" Hermione said, outraged.

Severus' eyes glinted a bit.

"I see that now. I just didn't see it then. There were a few instances when you were a student that made you appear to have a backbone, but it might have been a collective fluke. You were always so pleasant, so willing to please …" he said.

"What do you mean? I argued with you about my grades constantly," she snapped at him, "and took you to task about taking house points from me more times than I care to remember."

"I took your bravado as a combination of impertinence, coddling by other teachers and youthful stupidity. You lost more points than you won back whenever you confronted me…though I have to admit, you had an admirable temper, though were quite easily cowed," he said.

Hermione was becoming quite animated

"Easily cowed? I was not 'easily' cowed! I had to back down then, you were a teacher," Hermione seethed, "I would have hexed you on several occasions if I wasn't worried about being expelled for it."

"Really?" he said silkily, as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes, really," she retorted, her brows forming an angry border above her eyes. "I hex the hell out of you now when you piss me off, don't I?"

He looked at her for a moment. Then stopped walking and turned to face her. Hermione stopped and looked at him.

Severus put his hands up, his black eyes focused on her.

"I wish you would hex me now Hermione," he said softly, pointing to the space between his eyes, "hit me right here with a blast. Two blasts. Three. It's less than I deserve, but hopefully it would satisfy you enough to give me at least a chance to try and fix what's wrong between us. It would certainly be less painful than what you are doing to me now."

Hermione stared at the wizard offering himself up for punishment.

"I don't want to hex you, Severus," she said softly, starting to walk again.

Severus caught up with her.

"What can I do, Hermione? To make this right? To make you come back to me? I am willing to do just about anything. You have no idea how you haunt me, no idea how the emptiness inside me swallows me down every night. How the darkness inside me tries to force my hand to come to your rooms in the dead of night and abduct you against your will just so I can feel you around me again, hear my name dripping off your lips, sweeter than honey. I miss you, Hermione. I realize I hurt you, and I am so very, very sorry I stupidly questioned your love. I didn't want you to deny me. Not even for one night. It was an idiotic thing to do, but…but…strong emotion will make one say things they don't mean to say," the Potions Master said.

Hermione looked at him.

"What kind of strong emotions, Severus?" she asked him.

Severus blinked at the witch several times, and swallowed, running his finger around his collar. It was getting hot in the corridor.

"Emotions, Hermione. Strong feelings," he said, nervously.

Hermione sensed that he was hedging.

"What kind of feelings are you talking about, Severus?" she pressed, her heart beginning to pound.

"Desire. Need. Fondness!" he said with relief. "Yes, a deep abiding fondness."

"So, you have a deep, abiding fondness for me?" she asked, a bit skeptically.

"Yes. Very deep. Very abiding," Severus agreed, his heart feeling hopeful. He could feel sweat on his brow.

Hermione lifted one eyebrow at the perspiring wizard. Then she stopped walking, put her hands on her hips and faced him.

"Severus, I have NEVER heard of a deep, abiding fondness in my life! What is that?" she asked.

"It's what I feel," he replied, "a strong preference for you, a powerful inclination, a liking for you, a great regard."

"You sound as if you are reciting from a dictionary. You haven't said the right word yet, Severus," she replied.

The wizard paled. He looked scared to death.

Hermione had never seen him look like that, and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry. It's not 'Love." she told him, though she felt a tiny ache inside.

"Not yet anyway," she thought.

Severus visibly relaxed. Love. That was a big, big word. One he still couldn't wrap his lips around. His brow furrowed as he looked at her, trying to figure out the word, thinking if he did, maybe they could begin again.

They started walking again, the Potions Master deep in thought. Hermione was waiting expectantly…hopefully as she walked beside him. She hoped he would figure it out. She missed him. She just needed this one admission.

They turned into the Great Hall in silence, then down the corridor that led to the staff entrance.

"Affection," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide.

"What?" she asked him, her heart swelling.

"I feel affection for you, Hermione. A strong affection that puts you before all other women," he said, hoping, almost praying that was the word that would loosen her resolve. "I haven't felt anything for a woman in many, many years."

He looked at the witch, and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry it's not a stronger word," he said gently, "but it is all I have at present, Hermione, and much more than I began with when you came to me. I began with lust. Only lust. It is significantly different now. Can you accept my affection, Hermione? Will you?"

Hermione looked at him. Looked at the intense, sincere look in his dark eyes.

"Affection is good," she said quietly, giving him a wan smile and opening the staff entrance and stepping through.

Severus stood there a moment, the door swinging closed.

What did that mean? Her reply sounded good, but was it acceptance? Had she taken him back? Why were women so fucking oblique?

He walked into the Great Hall and had his breakfast.

* * *

Severus didn't see Hermione for the rest of the day, and decided that maybe affection wasn't enough for her. He could have said he loved her, but it would have been a lie. He didn't want to lead her on with a lie, no matter how badly he wanted her back in his bed. 

The end of the day found him sitting in front of the fireplace, dressed for bed and sipping a firewhiskey. It was still early, only about eight o'clock, but he had nothing left to do. He had marked all the student parchments, and did lesson plans for the next month. He had no more filler left. So he stared into the flames, sitting side by side with his loneliness.

There was a knock on his office door. He scowled. It wasn't nine yet, and probably some pain-in-the-ass student wanted a word and waited until the last minute.

He set his glass down, stood up and made sure his robe was tied securely, then walked to his study wall, opened it and stalked into the office. Whoever the student was, he'd be sure to give him or her a good dressing down for waiting so late to come to his office. He pulled the door open, his face black.

Hermione stood there, in her night robe, her wand in her hand.

"Affection is good," she said quietly, looking up at him.

Severus blinked at her a moment, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. Then his pale hand shot out, caught her by the arm and yanked the witch into his office before she could get away.

Then he closed, locked and securely warded the door.

It wouldn't open until morning.

* * *

Severus looked down at Hermione, his black eyes sweeping over her. Suddenly he swept her up into his arms and carried her into his study, closing the wall behind him. Instead of heading directly for the bedroom, he carried her over to his desk, set her down and opened a drawer. 

From the rafters above, Raucous watched his master and the witch. He could feel the heaviness that weighed on Severus' heart lift, and let out a quiet squawk of happiness. Now maybe things could return to normal.

Hermione watched Severus, her heart pounding as he took out a piece of what appeared to be ribbon. The Potions Master pulled his hair back and wrapped the ribbon around it, making a ponytail. He strode back around the desk, picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, where he deposited her directly in his bed. He picked his wand up off the nightstand and turned up all the torches so the room was flooded with light.

"What are you doing, Severus?" Hermione asked the wizard as he turned to her.

"I want nothing obstructing my view of you," he breathed, climbing into the bed still dressed in his nightclothes.

The wizard rose to his knees, parted her legs, positioned himself between them, untied his sash, parted his robe and lowered his boxers. He roughly pulled Hermione towards him, lifting her thighs and pushing her nightgown up around her waist. Then he pulled her closer still and entered her, his black eyes blazing down at her as she arched up moaning in reaction to his hardness stretching and filling her. Merlin she had missed this. Missed him.

Severus echoed the witch's feelings.

"Gods, I missed you, Hermione," the Potions Master hissed as he felt her wet, tight warmth slide around him. "I missed this."

He fell forward on his arms, his hands gripping Hermione's wrists and started possessing the witch strongly, jerking her body with the force of his penetration as he reacquainted himself with every delicious inch of her. He held her pinned, staring at her as if he thought she might suddenly disappear, listening to her voice rising as he increased his speed and depth, quickly bringing her to the edge, then dropping on her, releasing her wrists, wrapping his arms around her and locking his lips to hers as she orgasmed, shrieking into his mouth.

Severus pistoned into her shuddering body greedily, groaning as her powerful climax washed over his shaft wetting him thoroughly, his tongue claiming hers around her cries. The Potions Master quickly fell over the edge himself, not even attempting to hold back, thrusting into Hermione as deep as he could, stiffening and firing into the witch's clutching warmth with a deep, feral growl. He held Hermione tightly as he released, breathing "yes, yes, yes" over and over against her hair until he was spent. He lay flush to her body, panting and feeling whole again.

After several minutes, Severus rolled off of Hermione, kissed her and pulled up his boxers. Then, for the first time since they became intimate, the wizard slipped an arm under the witch, pulled her into his chest and held her there in a firm embrace as he drifted off to a sated, peaceful sleep. He hadn't slept well for days, and now that he had her back in his bed, sleep came quickly and easily.

Hermione lay there, curled into the Potions Master, her head resting against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. His possession had been quick and powerful, but she had a feeling it wasn't over yet. That had been a desperate "I missed you" shag. He hadn't had Hermione in so long he didn't try to hold back once she climaxed. He wanted immediate gratification, consummation, reassurance and release. When those needs were met, he knew she had truly returned to him.

But the wizard had been good and she was satisfied…more than satisfied really as he held her for the first time after sex. His arms were strong and sure. Comforting. She felt safe and protected. It was as if the wizard felt his admission of affection for the witch gave him permission to enfold her in his embrace afterwards. He was allowed to show her some modicum of tenderness now. Hermione shifted, and Severus' arms tightened around her possessively although he remained asleep.

The witch giggled as she realized she still had her wand in her hand. He hadn't given her the chance to put it down, depositing her directly into the bed and mounting her immediately. She had it locked in her fist the entire time.

Hermione flicked her wand toward the torches, dimming their bright light. Severus wanted to see her when he took her, even tying back his hair so it wouldn't obstruct his view. Hermione shook her head slightly at this, which resulted in another tightening of the Potions Master's arms around her. Even in his sleep he had no intentions of letting her go again.

Hermione yawned and snuggled against Severus. She closed her eyes and followed him into the land of Nod.

* * *

Severus awoke aware of his arms being filled with soft, sleeping witch. He turned his head slightly and looked at the woman curled against him and half smiled. She felt good, close to him like this, particularly after her absence. He pressed his nose into her hair and sniffed deeply, drinking in the scent of jasmine. Her arm was wrapped around him, but he had no feeling of constriction at all. Her closeness and warmth felt wonderful after his lonely nights. 

His mind drifted back to the morning before their split, and her hexing of him. His nostrils flared a bit. He was happy she was back, but still felt he owed her big for that indignity. She had actually turned him upside down buck naked and dropped him on his head into the armchair, then fled before he could do anything about it. The Potions Master looked down at the witch again, thinking hard. No, it wouldn't do to exact his revenge tonight, though the thought of it made him rock hard.

Hermione stirred as she felt him pressing against her belly. Severus pulled his hips back a bit, and her breathing returned to the easy, rhythmic flow of sleep. He felt desire for the witch, but wasn't ready to take her again yet. He was enjoying her sleeping against him. He even felt a bit protective, though he didn't understand why exactly. She was in no danger that he knew of, except from him, of course. And in his case, it wasn't mortal danger.

Now he had time to think of how he would pull his revenge off. He wanted her in a position of helplessness, he knew that…so she couldn't struggle too much. If she did, she could be hurt, and he didn't really want to hurt her any more than was necessary. He lay there thinking. Hm. Hermione was a bit of a freak and liked being dominated, though she never admitted to it. But that was why their sex was so good. They fed each other's needs perfectly.

He could suggest a game…a little role-play. He had let her tie him up after all. It wasn't unreasonable to ask that she submit to the same treatment. He had a feeling she would be game for it, so long as she didn't suspect his ulterior motive. He had never tried this with her before, though he thought about it often. Dreamed about it actually. He didn't try it because if she protested, the act would be taken out of the loop. He wanted nothing out of the loop. Severus wanted to possess the witch totally, and this was the final act that would make her totally his.

A game. Yes, that was the way to go. He would tell her he had a fantasy but fudge the details of it. She would be willing to fulfill it for him. Hermione was good that way.

Severus smiled lasciviously down at the sleeping witch. It was so good to have her back in his clut…arms. He rolled over on top of her.

Wakey, wakey.

* * *

After several bouts of intense make-up sex, Hermione lay perspiring and panting against Severus' arm. He had just finished getting his morning "sleep tax" sex, though not much sleeping went on after he mounted her the second time, waking her by sliding inside her with a grunt. They had managed to get out of their clothes in the course of their activity. Now Hermione lay in the crook of Severus' arm, comfortably stretched and sore, and still feeling the leftover ache from the Potions Master's ardent reclamation. 

Severus lay next to her, feeling the world had fallen back on course. He had taken the witch thoroughly in a number of positions, and he was a bit sore from all the friction. Good thing it was Saturday. He could sleep in. He wanted Hermione to spend the day with him, but doubted she would. He'd be on her for most of the day if she did.

Hermione sat up on her elbows.

"I have to go, Severus," she said, "You know the Headmaster has arranged the reunion of my class tonight, and I have to help with the decorations."

Oh shit. He had forgotten about that. Who else but Albus would have a three and a half year class reunion? Severus suspected the old coot was simply feeling nostalgic for his favorite class, which meant he would have to attend, and be subjected to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and the rest of the motley crew that made up that graduating year. Great Merlin, that included Neville Longbottom. Severus pinched his nose. What a night this would be. Thank the gods there would be liquor.

Still, he scowled at Hermione out of habit. He always did when she said she had to leave. She had given him his morning dose of her, so he had no choice but to let her go. But now he could at least broach the subject of his fantasy.

"Before you go Hermione, I'd like to ask you something," he said, curling his arm about her a bit tighter. Hermione lay back in the bed.

"What, Severus?" she asked.

"I want you to do something for me. Something that would make me very happy," he said, his dark eyes glittering down at her.

Hermione's forehead creased.

"And what is it you want me to do?" she asked him.

"Fulfill a fantasy I have about you," he replied. "In it you're tied up, and I have my wicked way with you. Standard sex, except you can't move too much."

Hermione looked at Severus. Hell, when he took her, she could never move too much anyway. She felt a little throb inside at the idea of being tied up then taken by him.

"When do you want me to do this, Severus? I'm too sore for it to be today," she replied.

Severus' heart leaped. She was going to do it, just not today.

"How about tomorrow night? I am going to give you some potions for your ache," he said, releasing her and sitting up in the bed.

"No. I don't want any potions," she said softly.

Severus looked down at her. So, she wanted to feel his ache when she left him. A sweet, if painful gesture. Yes, she was a masochist all right.

"I guess Tuesday then," Severus said. It was going to take a couple of days for Hermione to recover. He had reamed her well. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, Severus, that's fine," she replied, giving him a small smile. Then she looked curious. "What is the fantasy?" she asked him.

He looked at her.

"A naughty little witch needs to be taught a lesson by her vengeful lover. Spanking will figure in," he said, hoping to throw her off, "Not to mention several possessions of varying intensity, and lots of browbeating."

"Browbeating?" Hermione repeated, almost creaming herself.

She loved when Severus took her to task for her actions during sex, which was why she enjoyed his retributive sex so well. It took her back to when he was her Professor and she was his student and he would take her to task in class.

"It sounds very erotic," she said.

Severus noticed the purr in her voice, which told him the idea aroused her very much. He almost rubbed his hands together in the way villains did, but resisted the urge.

"It will be," he said silkily.

He felt himself hardening. Oh, if the witch only knew what he intended to do. She wouldn't let him anywhere near her. Hermione felt him throbbing against her and sat up again.

"Somebody's knocking," the Potions Master said to her.

"But they can't come in," Hermione replied, climbing over him, wincing as she did so. He had put it on her but good. The witch picked up her wand and scourgified herself, and freshened her breath until she could get to her toothbrush.

Severus watched her hips shift invitingly as she walked over to the chair her nightgown rested on.

"Damn," he breathed, stroking his organ in an attempt to calm the throbbing.

Hermione wasn't going to give him anymore trim this morning. He couldn't blame her. He had been at top arousal every time he took her, which meant his huge member was even huger. Hermione could take it, but she was a small witch…and he had given her a pounding to be sure.

Hermione slipped on her nightgown and her house robe then turned to him. The wizard rolled out of bed, picked up his wand, scourgified himself and also did a breath-freshening spell. Hermione walked over to his night table and picked up her wand. Severus grabbed the witch and lifted her up against his nude body and gave her a deep, passionate kiss, one that almost made her melt in his arms. The wizard had never kissed her goodbye before, just watched her go.

Severus set her back down, and looked at the witch closely. She looked a bit dazed. He tried to take advantage of it.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay just a few more minutes?" he asked her in a low, sexy voice. If she did, she could count on one more thorough shagging for the road.

She blinked up at him, her head clearing somewhat.

"No, Severus. I'm going to go," she replied.

Drat. Ah well, he'd given it the old Slytherin try.

Severus pulled on his boxers and escorted her to the study. As Hermione passed under the rafters, a large dollop of birdshit fell directly in front of her, missing her completely. She looked up and saw Raucous looking down at her, his black beady eyes glinting and his beak held open in challenge.

Severus scowled up at his familiar and scourgified the dropping.

Suddenly, Hermione shot a blast at the bird which would have caught him if she had been aiming directly at him. As it was, the blast hit the wood of the rafter just below him, covering it with sticky tar. Raucous looked down at it, then at Hermione, his beak snapping shut. That hex would have been nasty if it had hit him.

"Now aren't you glad you didn't shit on me?" Hermione called up at the bird, who squawked and turned around, showing the witch his back.

Raucous really was glad he hadn't shit on her. But he hadn't intended to. He was just testing the waters. Things seemed as if they were back to normal. If they were, he could indulge himself in his favorite hobby again. Hermione-baiting. Well, he could if it wasn't for that damn cat, Crookshanks. The feline had plucked so many feathers from him in the past two weeks, at one point it looked as if the raven was molting. And the worse thing was, Raucous had not been bothering the cat's mistress at all. But Crookshanks was paying the bird back for all the time he had bothered her. His current good behavior hadn't mattered.

"You think Raucous is going to start back in again?" Hermione asked Severus as he walked her to the study wall.

"More than likely," the wizard replied. He hesitated. Hermione had gotten rid of Crookshanks, and he suspected it was because of the cat's constant harassment of him. She didn't say that, but he had the distinct impression that was the real reason the cat was gone. He looked at Hermione.

"I could talk to Raucous," he offered, "Order him to stop."

Severus had promised the bird he wouldn't interfere with his and Hermione's interactions, but after losing the witch for two weeks, he didn't want to risk another falling out.

Hermione looked up at the Potions Master thoughtfully.

"No. He might think he won some kind of victory by default if you forced him to stop. He'd think I had you do it. I'm going to make him stop myself, eventually," she replied, scowling up at the raven. "He'll respect me more that way."

Severus nodded. If she felt she could deal with Raucous, then he'd let her. She was right too. Raucous would respect her more if she handled him herself. The Potions Master opened the study wall and walked her through his office to the door. He lifted her hand and kissed it debonairly. Hermione's hand rose to her breast in reaction to his gallantry. The wizard was full of surprises. Wonderful surprises.

"Goodbye, Hermione," Severus purred, his black eyes leveled at her as he opened the door.

"Goodbye Severus," she replied, still a bit disoriented by the wizard's new way of responding to her.

Hermione walked out the door and to her rooms. Severus stuck his head out and watched to make sure she made it inside. When she did, he withdrew, closing the potions office door. Now he did rub his pale hands together. She had agreed to do the fantasy. He hadn't lied to her when he described the scenario. He was a vengeful lover, and she was a naughty witch who needed a lesson. He would spank her, browbeat her and take her like he said. It's just one of the engagements would be quite different. Quite different indeed.

He walked back to the study, and started to scowl as he thought of the blasted reunion. Merlin, he hated these kinds of functions. Everyone trying to find out the latest gossip and bulking up their boring lives to sound exciting and meaningful. Then he brightened.

Maybe Hermione would 'confess' she was sleeping with him to Potter and Weasley. Their reactions alone would make the function worth attending. Maybe he would suggest it to her, to make sure it was percolating in her mind when she saw them. Maybe then he'd dance with her, to a slow song. Severus was quite a good dancer. He could slip and dip with the best of them. That ought to raise a few eyebrows.

He was starting to warm to the idea of attending the reunion.

It could be quite interesting.

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated in a mixture of house colors. Tables were arranged alongside the walls, leaving a great open area in the center. Food was set up for self-serving on long buffet tables and kept magically warm or cold depending on the item. A huge table of wine, beer and liquor was set up in the far corner and served by house elves, who had a surprising knowledge of mixed drinks. No golden arrow shooting cherubs were present this time. Possibly Hermione had talked Albus out of using them as he did at every function he threw. 

Not everyone in attendance was part of Hermione's graduating class. Fred and George Weasley had crashed the party. Merlin only knew what that pair would be up to this evening, but it was highly unlikely that the reunion would be unscathed. To the Weasley twins, a party wasn't a party without some kind of joke or prank being pulled. Minerva McGonagall had a sharp eye on the pair, and would be watching for them to do anything untoward. Of course, the twins knew this and had a couple of dopplegangers ready to run interference when they made their move.

Harry and Ron were there with their girlfriends Hannah and Gretchen. They were sisters, blonde-haired, blue-eyed and quite curvaceous. They worked as secretaries in the Ministry where both wizards worked as Aurors. All had been dating seriously for over a year, and Molly Weasley was pressuring Ron to pop the question, hoping to be a grandmother soon. Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins were still playing the field, and despite Molly Weasley's harping, weren't ready to settle down and increase the Weasley tribe as of yet. Ron was the only one in an established relationship so his mother targeted him with a vengeance.

Ginny Weasley was there also, looking delicious in a clinging green evening gown, with a daring split up the side. She was surrounded by young wizards vying for her attention and working it for all she was worth.

Those in attendance from Gryffindor House were, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, and Ronald Weasley.

Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini represented Slytherin House.

In attendance from Ravenclaw were Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Morag McDougal and Padma Patil.

And Hufflepuff House was represented by Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Megan Jones and Ernie Macmillan.

All of Hogwarts staff was in attendance as well, and Albus Dumbledore couldn't be happier.

Draco Malfoy walked through the Great Hall, eyeing his classmates, smiling and greeting everyone, pureblood and muggle-borns alike. His father was grooming him for the political arena, and had managed to keep him from taking the Dark Mark by telling Voldemort the boy would be a great asset in the Ministry, but his chances would be marred if he had the mark. So the Dark Lord had taken his fealty but not marked him. Since he was not marked, he could not be summoned and had escaped Voldemort's last hurrah because he was not in attendance. The loss of his mother had affected him greatly however, and he despaired that his family ever became wrapped up in following the despot.

Draco was a natural. He was handsome, rich, had a dazzling smile and could command attention just by appearing in a room. He learned to hide his dislike for muggle-borns admirably and even went as far to say they could contribute to the betterment of the wizarding world as well as purebloods. What he didn't say was that contribution could be best served in lesser more menial capacities as blue-collar wizards and witches.

Pansy Parkinson saw the blonde wizard and zeroed in on him immediate. In her sixth and seventh year, Pansy had been Draco's main sex partner. Actually she indulged herself with several Slytherin wizards, but after graduation she had lost contact with him, basically because Draco had no desire to continue with her. Pansy wasn't a pretty woman…she had a hard face, and looked a bit like a pug. As far as Draco was concerned she was a whore, fine for shagging but not for a girlfriend. She was too ugly. And now that he was moving into politics, he needed to find a trophy wife. Pansy did not fit the bill.

Pansy sidled up to Draco as he received a firewhiskey from a house elf.

"Hello Draco, long time no orgasm," she said in a low, sexy voice.

Draco smiled as he turned, then his face became decidedly sober as he saw who it was who addressed him.

"Hello Pansy," he said, looking past her to see if there was anyone who he could excuse himself to go speak too.

"What have you been up to?" the witch asked him, moving into his personal space, making the wizard uncomfortable. He stepped back and leveled a cool gaze at the young woman.

"Pursuing a political career, and working in the Ministry," he responded politely, "And you?"

"Oh I have a private business. Magical Massage Therapy," she replied, "You should stop by sometime. I'll give you the 'Special'"

Draco could imagine what the focus of that massage would be. It figured Pansy would be in that line of business. No doubt she provided extra services rivaled only by the brothels of Knockturn Alley. He wouldn't touch the witch with a fifty-foot broomstick now.

"I'll keep that in mind, Pansy," Draco replied, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Pansy caught him by the arm.

"Draco, how about a quick shag for old times sakes?" she whispered to him. "We could go to our old spot, behind the hunchbacked witch statue."

Draco looked at the witch coldly. He removed her hand from his arm.

"No, Pansy. I've moved on. I have no desire to shag you. That was the past. I don't wish to relive it, thank you," he said.

Pansy frowned at him.

"Oh…now that you're into kissing political ass you're too good for me," she seethed.

Draco let his gray eyes sweep over the witch distastefully.

"Pansy, I was always too good for you," he said coldly, "you were always a bit of fluff to me. Ugly fluff at that. My eyes weren't closed in pleasure when I shagged you, they were closed because I couldn't stand to look at that doggish face of yours. Now, I wouldn't even let you suck my wand."

He stepped around her. "If you'll excuse me," he said, walking off in the direction of the buffet table.

Pansy looked after the blonde wizard red-faced, her hands clenched at her sides. She felt like going for her wand and hexing the bastard, but instead she turned to the house elf behind the table.

"A firewhiskey. Make it a double," she said.

Severus was sitting alone at a side table, scowling at everyone as he usually did. He had a healthy glass of firewhiskey in front of him. A few ex-students had stopped by his table to speak. He kept it short and sour. He wasn't the least interested in what they had been up to. If it weren't for Hermione's presence, he would have ditched out by now. His black eyes focused on the table where she was sitting with Ron, Harry and their girlfriends, talking animatedly. He noticed Ron kept looking over at him, and the Potions Master fixed him with a beautiful sneer.

"Look at that greasy git," Ron said to Hermione, who turned and looked at Severus, who arched an eyebrow at her, and smirked.

She quickly turned back around, hoping Ron didn't notice, but the redheaded wizard had.

"What's he looking at you like that for, Hermione? He almost smiled," Ron said, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I work with him as an assistant, Ron. He isn't as near unpleasant to me as he used to be," she responded.

"Plus he's shagging me regularly," she thought.

"That must be loads of fun, working with Snape," Harry said to the witch as he scowled at Severus, who scowled right back.

"It's not bad," Hermione said.

Both wizards looked at her incredulously.

"Oh come on Hermione, even I can see he hasn't changed. He probably has you doing all kinds of horrible things, like digging in dragon dung or gutting live nifflers," Ron said.

Hermione wondered if Ron had some kind of spying spell on her.

"Well, that goes with being an assistant," Hermione said lamely.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Don't look now, but he's coming over here," he hissed at his classmates.

Hermione's heart dropped like a stone to the pit of her stomach.

Severus certainly was on his way to their table. He had decided to liven things up a bit. He glided across the Great Hall like a wraith, his expression set, stopping directly behind Hermione, his eyes shifting as he looked at the wizards.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. How nice of you to shirk your Auror duties to attend this little function," he said silkily. He then nodded to their girlfriends, who stared at him as if he had just materialized out of thin air.

Both wizards scowled at him. Hermione felt like hiding her face in her hands. Severus stepped around her, lifted her hand and kissed it, lingering over it a bit longer than necessary.

"You look absolutely edible, Hermione. Quite delicious," he said with a purr, giving her an exaggeratedly heated look.

"Um, thank you, Severus," she replied, her voice squeaking a bit.

"I am expecting to have a dance with you later on. A nice, slow, close one," he said in a low, sexy voice, "You will dance with me, won't you Hermione?" he asked, being sure to use her given name.

"Yes, Severus, I will dance with you," she replied, her heart pounding as both Ron and Harry looked at her with horrified expressions on their faces.

"I look forward to it, my sweet," Severus purred, kissing her hand again, and looking over at the wizards.

"Enjoy yourselves, Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Ladies," he said, bowing slightly, then gliding back across the room to his table with a smirk. Let Hermione explain that.

Ron looked at Hermione.

"That was bloody frightening," he said, frowning at the witch.

"He seemed awfully familiar with you Hermione," Harry said, leveling his green eyes at her.

"Very familiar," Ron added, a dark scowl on his face, "Too familiar in fact. What's going on Hermione? Are you shagging him?"

Trust Ron to just dive right in with no regard for her feelings or her privacy. It made her mad.

"And what if I am?" she retorted.

"You are!" Ron gasped, pointing an accusing finger at her, and turning a bright shade of red.

Hannah and Gretchen excused themselves from the table. They were well aware Hermione was good friends with their boyfriends, like a sister to them in fact. And when brothers got upset about whom their sister was shagging, spells might start to fly. They didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

"We'll be back," Gretchen said, catching her sister by the arm and disappearing across the Great Hall.

"You're shagging Snape, Hermione? Please say it isn't so," Harry pleaded with her, looking over at the dark wizard, who was leering at him now.

Obviously the pussy was out of the bag…and in his bed. Heh, heh.

"Harry, I've been in love with Severus since my seventh year. There was no other wizard I wanted but him. So yes, I'm involved with him," she said.

Ron turned green.

"But Hermione, he's Snape…Snape! The snarky, sarcastic, sadistic git of the dungeons. How could you let him shag you? Or even touch you?" he asked her, imaging all kinds of terrible acts the wizard performed on the witch. He really wasn't that far off the mark.

"He's a hero and a good man, Ron! Or have you forgotten all he did for the wizarding world when he spied for the Order and served Voldemort. How much he suffered for everyone, including you? And no one appreciated what he did for us. No one. Well, I did. And I appreciate him now. He's brilliant and he knows how to treat me. I'm very happy with him, Ron," she said, slapping the table.

Severus watched his lover slap the table as she addressed Ron. She was heating up nicely.

Harry looked at her.

"All right, Hermione. You love him. Does he love you?" the green-eyed wizard asked, watching her intently.

"He has affection for me," she replied, "Love is a big step for a man like him."

"So he gets to do you because you love him. Gods, Hermione. What's happened to you?" Ron asked her. "You used to be so good…so pure. You wouldn't let anyone touch you."

"I grew up, Ron. Do you think you're the only one who has sexual feelings? I have them too, you know. I was just waiting to let the Professor know how I felt about him. I wanted him to touch me," she replied, exasperated, "you make me sound as if I'm 'spoiled' now."

"You are," he said sullenly, "doing him."

"Ronald Weasley! "I'm sure you're sticking your wand in Gretchen. You don't consider her 'spoiled' do you?" she seethed, "why am I any different?"

"Because I have feelings for Gretchen. She's not just something to stick my wand in, like you are for Snape. He's using you, Hermione. Can't you see that?" Ron shot back at her. "He's ruining you for any decent wizard."

"He is a decent wizard, Ron, and he does have feelings for me. I am happy with him. Can't you just be happy for me?" she said, her eyes narrowed at her friend.

"No, I can't," Ron said, his eyes hard, "He has you under some kind of spell or something."

Harry watched the exchange. He wasn't thrilled at Hermione sleeping with Snape. But he had to admit that he probably met her needs on a number of levels. Hermione had always been more mature than the rest of them, and her parents had a large age difference between them and were happy. Snape was dark, but he was intelligent, strong and courageous. If Harry put aside all the hard times the wizard gave him while he was a student, Snape wasn't that bad a choice for the witch. He would keep her challenged, and probably focused as well.

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"He does not have me under any spell, Ron Weasley. I approached him and he turned me down flat. He wanted nothing to do with me, nothing. He went out of his way to make me hate him, but it didn't work. Finally I convinced him to accept me. He wasn't the pursuer in this relationship, I was. It took a lot of convincing to make him accept me in his bed. And you aren't going to take me out of it, Ronald. You are such an asshole!" she said, stalking off from the table and heading to where Severus sat. If she stayed with Ron a moment longer, she was going to hex the wizard.

"Look at her. Going over to the enemy," Ron seethed, watching as Hermione took a seat next to the wizard.

"Ron, Hermione is a grown witch. She knows what she wants. All you're going to do is mess up your friendship with her. You can't tell her who to love," Harry said to him.

"But Harry, she's making the biggest mistake of her life being with him," Ron said sincerely. "He's not capable of loving her. He's going to use her then throw her aside."

Harry looked over at the witch.

"Well Ron, if that happens, she's going to have to deal with it. But predicting doom for her when she is obviously happy will only drive a wedge between you two. You need to accept her decision. I do," Harry said to his friend.

"You do?" Ron asked him, incredulous.

"Yes, I do. We hate Snape because of how he was when we were students. But we need to look at him as a wizard. He really did sacrifice a lot for the wizarding world. Anyone who did that can't be all bad, Ron. As for his attitude, that's just the way he is. He has a right to be that way. If Hermione can deal with it, we have to let her do just that. She says she loves him, Ron. If she does, nothing you can do or say will change her mind or her heart. You need to realize that and just be there for her if something does go wrong. Otherwise, you won't be there at all. Love will make her choose him over you, and you will force her to make that decision. Do you want to lose Hermione's friendship Ron?" Harry asked him.

"No," Ron said quietly.

"Then I suggest you apologize to her before this reunion is over," Harry said earnestly. "You've done a lot of damage."

Ron looked over at Hermione. She really had grown up. He noticed Snape leaning toward her a bit protectively, although the wizard appeared to just be taking in the scene around him. As an Auror he was trained to read body language. Hermione was leaning slightly in his direction too. When one shifted, the other did as well. That was a sign of a deeper connection.

"Yeah, you're right, Harry," he said, still looking at the couple. "I'll catch up to her later."

Gretchen and Hannah approached the table.

"Is everything settled?" Hannah asked.

She looked over toward the table where the dark wizard sat, and saw Hermione sitting beside him. Obviously everything had been settled, but not in a good way.

"Everything's all right, Hannah," Harry said, standing and pulling out the witch's chair. Hannah smiled and sat down. Ron didn't move, and Gretchen settled in beside him. She was used to it.

Suddenly music started and people began to move on to the dance floor, gyrating wildly.

Harry looked at Hannah.

"Feel like dancing?" he asked her.

"I certainly do," she replied.

Harry stood up and pulled the witch's chair out for her and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Gretchen looked at Ron, who was still looking over at Hermione.

"It really bothers you she's with him, doesn't it Ron?" she asked him softly.

Ron nodded.

"Sometimes people are drawn to people that no one else understands, and it seems strange and wrong. But everyone deserves a chance at love, Ron. Everyone," Gretchen said softly, placing her hand on the wizard's arm.

He looked at her, and she gave him a small smile. He smiled back at her.

"Let's dance," he said, rising and pulling her out of the chair a bit roughly. She giggled. Ron was rough around the edges, but she liked him like that. He was all wizard.

* * *

Severus looked at Hermione with an amused look on his face as she dropped into the chair next to him looking furious. 

"Something wrong in Gryffindor paradise?" he asked her, a small grin playing across his pale face.

"Ron is just…insufferable," she seethed.

"Yes. I've known that since he was a student," Severus agreed, his black eyes sweeping over her.

He hadn't exaggerated when he said she looked delicious. She was dressed in a form-fitting blue sequined gown, and blue three-inch heels that made his mouth water. He never had a foot fetish, but felt as if he could suck on her toes for days. Her hair was piled on her head, held in place by two sparkling blue combs, two tendrils hanging down on each side of her face, and she wore sapphire earrings set in silver. Her neck was exposed, and Severus longed to run his lips over the pulsing artery. She wore just a touch of makeup. He looked at her lipstick and had a very erotic vision of it being smeared on his organ as she pleasured him. He hissed, willing it away.

Hermione looked at him sharply.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

"Yesss," he replied a bit hoarsely.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Severus, you caused that scene by coming over there and drawing attention to our relationship. I wasn't ready to tell them yet," she said, scowling at him.

"I did you a favor, Hermione," he replied silkily, "You would have let the night pass without telling them at all, then felt guilty about hiding the truth from them. Now it is out in the open. It will all work out, though I could see they were less than thrilled with your sleeping with 'the bastard from below'."

"No, especially Ron. He has this image of me as a perpetual virgin," she said.

"That's definitely an image that needs updating," Severus purred at her, his black eyes sparkling.

Hermione scowled at him.

"I think he would raise hell no matter who I slept with," she mused.

"Not as much as with me," Severus said, looking over at the wizard dancing with his girlfriend. "He knows that I probably have you tied up in sexual knots. The very idea drives him crazy. I believe that he holds a torch for you still."

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"He used to, but he's moved on. Gretchen seems very nice, very attuned to him," she responded.

"Some people never get over their first love," Severus replied. He knew his first love haunted him, but not for good reasons.

"So that means I may never get over you if something happens between us," she said softly looking at him intensely.

Suddenly a slow song began to play. Severus was relieved. He didn't want to respond to her. He stood up and pulled her chair out, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, looking at her imperiously. He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Certainly," Hermione replied, almost shyly. She had never danced with him before and was a bit nervous as she placed her hand in his.

He escorted her to the dance floor and pulled her against him firmly, one large hand on the small of her back, the other entwined in her small fingers. He began to move with her, in perfect time to the music, gliding with her around the floor before stopping and swaying against her body sensuously. Hermione could feel eyes on them, but if Severus didn't care, she didn't either.

The Potions Master suddenly dipped her, leaning his long body over hers and looking down at her hungrily before he brought her up again, pulling her close. She could feel a slight erection pressing against her, and gasped as he smirked down at her.

Suddenly a smooth voice asked, "May I cut in?"

Hermione looked in the direction of the voice and into the gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Severus scowled at the handsome blonde wizard. Draco was as tall as he was now, and wore his hair in a fashion very similar to his father's, long and sweeping over his broad shoulders. He was quite a good-looking young man. Hermione was bound to the Potions Master, he knew this, but it still didn't make it any easier to let her move into the arms of another wizard. 

Draco gave him a smile.

"Oh come now, Professor…surely you won't begrudge me a dance with Miss Granger," he said.

Severus scowled harder. It would be bad form to deny the wizard. He released Hermione.

"Be my guest, Mr. Malfoy," he said coldly and watched as Draco placed his hand on Hermione's waist and whirled away with her. He was livid. How dare Draco cut in? The Potions Master stalked back over to his table and told a passing house elf to bring him a firewhiskey, a double.

Draco looked down at Hermione as they danced.

"How have you been, Granger?" he drawled, taking her in.

She certainly had prettied up and filled out. He'd do her, that was for certain. There was something about Hermione that always brought out the villain in the young wizard. When he had seen her on the dance floor looking so delicious, he just had to get his hands on her. Now if SHE suggested a quick shag behind the humpbacked witch, he'd gladly oblige her.

Pansy Parkinson watched them from the sidelines, scowling as the wizard looked down at the witch. She recognized the glint in his eyes. He'd like to shag that mudblood.

"I've been fine, Draco. Working on my Magical Liberal Arts degree," Hermione responded.

She was surprised the wizard asked to dance with her. Draco was smart waiting for Severus to take her to the floor and cutting in. If he had asked her directly, she probably would have declined because of their history.

"Always enlarging that brain of yours, eh Granger? Probably neglecting your body in the process. All work, no play makes you a dull witch. No one wants to be a dull witch, Granger," he said suggestively.

"I play enough," she responded stiffly, pulling back as Draco tried to pull her closer.

Suddenly the wizard flung her out, then gracefully spun her back into him so her back was pressed against his front. He took full advantage and pressed himself against her. Hermione quickly pulled away from him, resuming the dance, scowling.

"You're taking liberties, Draco. I don't appreciate it," she said to him.

The blonde wizard smiled down at her.

"Not as many liberties as I'd like to Granger. You've turned into quite an appetizing little dish. Beautiful, smart and muggle-born. You'd make the perfect wife for me. I have a promising future in politics," he said to her, "You should think about your future as well."

Hermione looked at the wizard as if he had lost his mind.

"What? As a trophy wife?" she asked him.

"Certainly. There would be benefits. Me, for example. As well as plenty of galleons to spend. You wouldn't have to lift a finger to work. All you would have to do would be take up a few good causes. You were always into causes," he said, grinning at her.

"I can't believe your gall, Draco. You haven't seen me in years, then you have the nerve to stroll up to me and ask me to consider being your wife? Your good looks have gone to your head. I wouldn't marry you if you were the last wizard on earth," she said.

Draco's eyes darkened.

"It would be a sight better than what you've got in store for you. Stuck in some laboratory working on spells and potions for the rest of your life, alone with your books and experiments. You'll end up a dried up spinster the way you're going," he said nastily. "I bet you haven't even been popped yet."

Hermione was about to reply when suddenly a pale hand reached between them.

"I believe this dance is over, Mr. Malfoy. I'll take my witch now, if you don't mind," Severus said coldly.

"Your witch?" Draco repeated, looking from the Potions Master to Hermione and back to the Potions Master again.

"Yes. MY witch," Severus said rather snarkily, taking Hermione out of the blonde wizard's arms and pulling her to him territorially. "And I assure you, she has been 'popped.' Repeatedly."

Hermione blushed furiously at the Potions Master's words. Telling Draco was a sure-fire way of making sure the entire wizarding world would know about their relationship.

Draco's mouth dropped open as he watched the dark wizard dance away with the witch. Snape was shagging Hermione Granger? He would have never believed it if he hadn't heard it from the Potions Master himself. He always believed the Potions Master was celibate, and that Hermione made love to her books and studies.

He looked around and saw Harry at the buffet table, putting some food on a plate. He walked over to him.

"Hey Potter," he said, picking up a plate himself and looking over the offerings.

"Hi Draco," Harry responded.

They had come to an understanding since they both worked for the Ministry. Their relationship was almost friendly.

"Were you aware that Hermione is shagging Snape?" Draco asked him as he put several chicken wings on his plate.

Harry looked at him.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Harry said, looking at the wizard, frowning slightly, "Why?"

Draco shrugged.

"I just wondered, knowing how you feel about Snape," he responded.

"Hermione's the one sleeping with him not me. If he makes her happy, I have nothing to say about it," Harry said evenly.

"Yes, but it's still a bit…creepy. I wonder how long they've been at it? You think he was doing her when she was a student?" he asked the boy who lived.

Harry's eyes darkened.

"No!" he said vehemently. "Hermione wasn't involved with him when she was a student."

"Are you sure? You weren't with her twenty-four hours a day," Draco insinuated.

Harry scowled at the wizard openly now, setting his plate down and turning to face him.

"I am positive. Hermione went straight to university and wasn't involved with anyone. I visited her often. She would have told me if she were seeing Snape," he seethed, his fists balling. Draco was pissing him off.

"Calm down, Potter," Draco said smoothly, "I was just asking."

Harry frowned at him.

"I don't want you dragging Hermione's name through the mud, Draco. She's a good witch and hasn't done anything wrong. She's an adult and has a right to be with whomever she wants to be with. Even if it is Snape," he seethed.

"Don't worry Potter. I'm not going to say anything against Granger or Snape. I want to move forward. I may need Snape's endorsement in the future, he is a respected hero after all or Hermione's if she becomes as famous as I think she will. I'm not burning any bridges, believe me," Draco said, "I was just curious."

Harry relaxed. Draco was too concerned with his own future to risk having either Snape or Hermione against him.

"Well, I hope your curiosity's been fed," the Auror replied.

"I think as well as it's ever going to be," Draco replied, looking over at the dancing couple. Snape was holding the witch very tightly and scowling down at her. Hermione must be some kind of masochist or something. That wizard was dark, very dark. Draco had no doubt he was into dominating the petite witch. He knew he would be. Ah well. One trophy wife down.

Draco took his plate and found an empty table.

"Snape took away your little toy I see," said a slightly slurred voice.

Draco looked up and saw Pansy standing there, swaying slightly and glowering at him.

"Go away, Pansy," he said dismissively, biting into a chicken wing.

"I loved you, Draco," she said drunkenly.

He scowled up at her.

"Yeah, that's why you shagged almost every wizard in Slytherin house," Draco responded.

"They meant nothing, Draco. Nothing at all. That was…was…recreational sex. Not like with you," she said.

"Pansy, get the fuck away from me," Draco snarled. Now she was getting on his nerves.

Pansy drew her wand.

"I loved you," she said, pointing the wand at Draco. Luckily he saw it.

"Avada Ked…" Pansy began hatefully before Draco leapt up and snatched the wand out of her hand.

"Are you fucking crazy?" he bellowed, causing everyone to turn and look at them.

Albus hurried over to them.

"Draco, what's going on here?" the Headmaster asked him, his blue eyes switching from the blonde wizard to the now sobbing witch.

"This crazy witch tried to cast the Killing Curse on me," he said, pointing at Pansy. Everyone gasped. The Headmaster looked startled.

"Is this true, Miss Parkinson?" Albus asked him.

"He doesn't love me," she sobbed.

Albus' eyes darkened. The witch was drunk, but still cognizant enough to try and cast the killing curse on Draco. This was serious.

The Headmaster took her firmly by the arm. Draco handed him Pansy's wand.

"Come with me, Miss Parkinson," the Headmaster said sternly.

Pansy went with him and together they exited the Great Hall. Albus had to report her actions to the Ministry. Obviously the witch had issues she needed to deal with. She hadn't killed Draco, but drunk or not, she made the attempt.

Draco's close call with death was the talk of the reunion for the rest of the night. But Severus and Hermione were unaware of what had happened, they were so wrapped up in their own situation, which was quite heated. In fact, they weren't even in the Great Hall.

Severus had danced away with Hermione, holding her quite close. Actually he had a rather iron grip on the witch and Hermione had to press her hands against his chest to make him relax.

"Thank you for rescuing me, Severus," she said to the wizard.

Severus didn't respond, his black eyes just swept over her. They were hard. He continued dancing with her, taking her across the Great Hall. Hermione felt as if he were angry with her for some reason. But she hadn't done anything.

"Severus? Are you all right?" she asked him.

The dark wizard continued dancing with her in silence. They were moving off the dance floor now, but he didn't release her. Suddenly he pushed open a door and pulled her out with him into the back corridor behind the Great Hall. Further down was the staff exit.

Taking her hand he half dragged her down the hallway and turned off into a little used corridor that turned left and ended.

"Severus, what are we doing?" she asked him.

The Potions Master stared down at her, his eyes glittering. Then suddenly he pressed the startled witch into the wall.

"I want you," he breathed, lowering his mouth to Hermione's throat. "Right here, right now, in that dress with those shoes."

"No, Severus. I'm still sore. It will hurt," Hermione protested as he ran his hands over her body.

"You can take it," he breathed, "I want you."

His pale hands were on her breasts now, his thumbs brushing over her nipples which were hard beneath the fabric.

"No, Severus," Hermione said again, trying to move his hands, but he seemed to have as many hands as the Giant Squid had arms. She was heating up despite herself.

"Draco was holding you. I saw him press up against you. Against what's mine," Severus hissed, sliding his hand down her thigh. "It made me crazy, him touching you."

"I told him to stop, Severus," she responded, beginning to pant now.

"He wanted to do you. I could see it clearly, Hermione. He wanted to do something only I can do," he said, his voice raw.

"Severus, I'm bound to you. No one else can have me but you," Hermione said, "You don't have to be jealous."

"But I am jealous," Severus said.

Then he kissed her hungrily, his tongue encircling hers and drawing it into his own mouth as his hands continued to fondle her body. He felt her beginning to shake. Hermione pulled away from his mouth. He was overpowering her. Severus continued to pressure her.

"I need you, Hermione. I want the memory of Draco touching you wiped from your body," he said. "My body."

"It didn't mean anything Severus. His touch disgusted me. I don't feel anything for Draco," she whispered, her voice quavering as she felt wetness rolling down and soaking her knickers.

"It meant something to me. I need to re-establish my territory. He infringed on it. On you. Let me have you, witch. It will be fast but good. I can smell you. You're wet for me. It won't hurt as much as you think it will," he hissed, "I need you, Hermione. Don't deny me."

"Severus," Hermione gasped as he pressed into her again, his erection hard against her pelvis. Her shoes made her taller, and the dark wizard was taking advantage of it.

"Don't deny me," he commanded, moving against her sensually, trying to make her break. She was almost there, beginning to move against him helplessly as fire shot through her body. The witch let out a sob of surrender. She couldn't fight him…not when he was like this.

"Yes," Severus said, spinning the witch to face the wall and pulling her gown up, gathering it at her waist.

He could smell her arousal strongly as he lowered her blue knickers. Severus quickly cast a silencing spell around them, and unbuttoned his robes, one hand caressing the back of the gasping witch as he did so. He quickly unfastened his pants and pulled his swollen member out. He bent his knees and slid into Hermione's warmth, groaning. Then he started to take her wildly, pistoning into the shrieking witch hard, deep and fast, holding on to her breasts as he pounded into her, reclaiming her body as he reassured himself all her sweetness was for him and him alone. He released her breasts and straightened, watching his glistening organ slip in and out of her body, growling the entire time. Then he began to talk to her, punctuating his words with deep hard strokes.

"You belong to me. _/thrust/_ Me alone. _/thrust/_ You understand that? _/thrust, thrust, thrust/_ Answer me! _/thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust/_

"Yes!" Hermione cried out brokenly.

Then the Potions Master really tore into her, wrapping his arms around her waist, driving into her until she climaxed with a scream, her flow gushing around him, hot and thick, coating him with her essence as he hunched into her as hard as he could, then exploded himself, groaning loudly as the bliss of release raced through his shaft, shooting his load into the witch powerfully, his arms like a vise around her body, almost crushing her.

The Potions Master rested his forehead against the back of her head, panting as he recovered. He felt all right again, the image of Hermione in Draco's arms driven from him with his release into the shuddering witch. He withdrew from her and scourgified himself, then her, pulling her knickers back up and lowering her gown again. He smoothed the wrinkles with a quick steaming spell. Then he attended himself.

The Potions Master turned the witch around and looked at her. Hermione's lipstick was smeared from his ardent kiss, and she looked like she had just been shagged, her amber eyes heavily-lidded. He liked the look.

"Your lipstick is smeared," he said to her gently, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and gently wiping her mouth with it.

Hermione just panted up at him. He was going to have to give her a minute or two to recover.

"Severus, you are horrible," she gasped at him.

The wizard cocked his head at her.

"Horrible? I was horrible? Maybe I should try again," he purred, pressing against her.

"No, no. I don't mean that kind of horrible. You are so seductive. You don't give a witch a chance," she breathed.

"You need no chances, Hermione. You're with me. Getting reamed is a sure thing," he replied silkily. Her breathing was getting back to normal. He pulled her from the wall.

"Come on. We need to get back before your friends notice us missing," he said, tucking his arm in hers and leading her back to the reunion.

Hermione looked up at him, wondering if he would always be this possessive. But his possessiveness was good, wasn't it? It showed he had strong emotions concerning her. He had told Draco she was his witch. And he told her the same thing as he took her, made her acknowledge his claim on her. It seemed he was coming around.

And that was definitely a good thing.

* * *

The couple slipped back into the Great Hall and found their table occupied. Severus scouted the hall and located an empty table on the other side of the room. 

He took Hermione over to it, seated her, arched an eyebrow and said silkily, "I am going to get you a pumpkin juice. After our little workout, I'm sure you must be thirsty."

Hermione was parched.

"Thank you," she said as Severus glided off.

Suddenly Hermione found a tube of lipstick thrust in front of her face. She looked up into the brown, knowing eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"You need a touch up," the redheaded witch grinned at her. "I believe it's close to the shade you were wearing."

The witch offered Hermione a compact as well. Hermione thanked her and quickly applied the lipstick.

Ginny looked at her appraisingly.

"Well, that takes care of your lips, but not the rest of you. You look thoroughly shagged," Ginny said, smirking. "I saw the Professor drag you out of here after you danced with Draco. He looked pretty intense. Not hard to tell something is going on between you two. Especially looking at you now."

Hermione blushed furiously.

Ginny grinned evilly.

"I might have followed you two to watch the action if it wasn't for Pansy trying to kill Draco. I bet you and Snape are exciting, but somebody almost getting snuffed in the middle of the reunion is a one-time occurrence," she said, her brown eyes full of mirth.

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped at her for even suggesting she'd watch her and Severus shag.

"What? I like to watch sometimes. Snape is hot. He always has been. I bet he's awesome," she said whispering. Then she saw the dark wizard gliding back with a tall glass of pumpkin juice and a firewhiskey.

"Whoops, here comes tall, dark and randy now. Got to go. See you, Hermione," she said, plucking the lipstick and compact out of Hermione's hands and beating a hasty retreat.

Severus returned to the table, set the pumpkin juice in front of Hermione and looked off into the crowd.

"Was that Miss Weasley I saw scurrying away like a rabbit?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. She noticed I needed some lipstick," Hermione said blushing as the dark wizard sat down and studied her. Her mouth was made up again.

"By the way you're blushing, I take it that's not all she noticed," he purred.

"Ginny doesn't miss much," Hermione replied.

Severus leveled his eyes at her. The witch still looked flushed from her wild ride.

"She didn't have to look hard. You're definitely sex-tousled," he said in a low voice. "Personally I like the look."

"You would," Hermione snorted.

Severus smirked at her. He certainly did like her sex-tousled look, particularly since he was the sex-tousler. Then he abruptly changed the subject.

"Mr. Malfoy apparently had a close call," he said diffidently, "It seems Pansy Parkinson wanted to remove him from the land of the living. Something about being a woman scorned. She tried to cast the Killing Curse on him as he ate some chicken wings."

"What stopped her?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Mr. Malfoy did. He snatched the wand out of her hand before she completed the curse," Severus replied, "He was quite fortunate. Most people freeze up when they hear the curse being cast."

Hermione snorted.

"Not Draco. He is very into self-promotion and self-preservation. The consummate Slytherin," she said.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her, then took a sip of his firewhiskey.

"In this case, Mr. Malfoy's Slytherin characteristics saved his ass," he responded.

Hermione was about to respond when Ron walked up to their table. He looked at her, then at Severus, who scowled at him.

"Hi Hermione, Professor," Ron said, his hands shoved into his robes pocket.

"What do you want, Ron?" Hermione asked, still mad.

The wizard kicked at the floor a little before answering her.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for blowing up at you," he said sincerely. He glanced at Severus, whose black eyes were fixed on him. Then he looked back at Hermione, "Though you can understand it came as a bit of a shock. But you're a grown witch now Hermione, and you don't need protecting anymore. You can make your own decisions, and if this is what you want and like, then I have to accept it. I'm really sorry for the things I said to you. Forgive me?"

Hermione looked at Ron. It usually took him forever to realize he was wrong about something. He must really be sorry to come to her and apologize in front of Severus. She looked at the red-haired wizard. He had a pleading look on his face. Hermione stood up.

"Of course I forgive you, Ron, but really, you need to learn to get a handle on that mouth of yours," she said, hugging him.

"More like a muzzle," Severus interjected. Hermione scowled at him.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron said, a relieved look on his face.

He really didn't want to lose her friendship. She'd need all the friends she could get when Snape turned on her like a rabid hippogriff and broke her heart.

"Listen, I'm getting ready to go. Harry and I have an early day tomorrow," Ron said, "So I'll see you Hermione."

The wizard looked at Severus.

"Treat her good, Professor," he said to the dark wizard, his eyes clouding a bit in warning. He'd hex Snape into bits if he hurt her.

"I will treat her as I see fit, Mr. Weasley," Severus snarked at the wizard, "Don't attempt to intimidate me with thinly veiled threats. If she needs protecting, I will be protecting her…since I am the 'closest' male in her life now. And I do mean closest. Now go catch some crooks or something, Mr. Weasley. Your welcome here is quite worn out."

Talk about rubbing salt into the wound.

Ron colored and he clenched his fists and stalked away from the table.

Hermione turned on the Potions Master.

"You didn't have to talk to him like that Severus," she said angrily. "He came to apologize."

Severus looked at her coolly.

"He came to apologize to you, Hermione, but he came to try and intimidate me. You may not be able to smell the testosterone, but I assure you, I can. He still feels a responsibility toward you, a responsibility that is mine now," he said in a low voice.

"Of course he feels responsible for me, Severus. He's my friend, he worries about me. He's worried you're going to hurt me," Hermione said, scowling at him a little.

Severus didn't really have friends, so he didn't know how much was invested in another when you cared about them.

"If I hurt you, Hermione, it will be while I'm in the throes of passion, and you've already proven yourself quite capable of handling that kind of ache," he said, his eyes heating up.

"Not that kind of hurt, Severus. He's worried you're going to break my heart when you abandon me," Hermione said shortly.

"I have no plans on abandoning you, so he needn't worry, nor should you," Severus said, scowling. "I am quite satisfied with you, in and out of my bedroom."

Hermione looked at the Potions Master. It was the first time he implied that she mattered to him beyond sex. She smiled at him.

Severus looked at the smiling witch, and felt rather good about himself that he had said something to make her happy. He found he liked to see her happy almost as much as he liked her snarky and on the warpath.

The Great Hall was clearing out.

"It seems the party is over," Severus said, finishing his firewhiskey and looking at Hermione, "May I escort you to your rooms?"

Hermione looked around. Harry, Ron and Ginny were gone.

"Yes, I think I'm ready for bed now," she said.

Severus arched a lusty eyebrow at her.

"My bed," she amended taking his hand as he helped her from her seat.

Severus tucked her arm in his and together they exited the Great Hall. This was something new as well. Normally they walked side by side, but not arm in arm. Maybe he felt since he was escorting her from a function, it was acceptable to take her arm publicly.

Departing guests looked at them for a moment, the tall pale Potions Master arm in arm with the Intern, but didn't overreact. No one seemed to find them untoward.

Severus walked with his eyes straight ahead, though he was busily calculating. If he seduced the witch to his rooms tonight then he would have to set the date of his revenge back to give her body time to recover. He sighed. He'd have to let her go to her own rooms.

They stopped in front of Hermione's rooms. The Potions Master released her and looked down at the witch. She still looked absolutely edible. His nostrils flared.

"Thank you for walking me to my rooms, Severus," Hermione said softly as she unlocked her door, hoping to make it in before the Potions Master made a move on her. She really was sore.

"How could I do any less?" Severus said smoothly, "May I come in for a moment?"

Hermione hesitated. They had never had sex in her rooms before, and she wasn't up for another round with him.

Before she said no, the Potions Master said, "I don't want to have sex with you, Hermione, don't worry."

She looked up at him suspiciously. He gave her his most innocent look. It was still rather wolfish, but he did his best.

"All right, Severus. Ten minutes tops," she said opening the door and walking in, the Potions Master close behind her.

"Ten minutes is all I need," he purred.

He shut the door, warded it and immediately gave her a predatory look.

"Severus! You lied to me!" Hermione accused, backing up as he advanced on her.

"I did not lie, Hermione. I have no intentions of shagging you," he said, grabbing her by her shoulders and pushing her into the armchair. "In fact, what I have in mind you may find quite soothing."

Hermione watched as he knelt on the floor and started hiking up her gown.

"Severus," she protested.

"Shhhh," he replied, pushing the gown up under her buttocks. He looked at her knickers. They were damp again. He licked his lips. His black eyes leveled at her.

"Remember how I told you that you looked absolutely edible tonight? Well, I have a taste for you," he said, hooking his fingers into her knickers and pulling them down.

"Consider yourself my late night snack."

Hermione gasped as Severus removed her knickers and pushed her thighs upward, opening her core to him. He fell on her pussy, licking, nibbling and sucking as Hermione squealed in pleasure. He was right. It felt good, but was soothing too. Gods he was magnificent with his tongue.

Severus flicked his tongue over the witch's nub several times, loving her squeals and struggles as he held her in place. She was so responsive, so easy to take to the edge, and she was delicious as she looked. He made small, appreciative noises as he drank her in, then gently thrust his tongue inside her, soothing the sting she felt.

"Severuuuuus," the witch sighed, her hands locked in his hair, pulling lightly as he took his fill.

They were fast approaching the ten minute mark, so the Potions Master stepped up his attentions, his mouth working magic on the witch, who's voice took on the timbre of approaching orgasm. Severus nibbled her luscious flesh, taking her over and Hermione shrieked, coming powerfully. Severus drank her in like wine, consuming every bit of her nectar until he was satisfied. He wanted her dreaming of him tonight.

When the witch ceased pulsing, Severus drew back and studied her. She was flushed and panting, her hair falling out of the combs from being rubbed against the back of the armchair when she struggled. She looked very shaggable, but he restrained himself and rose. He licked his lips as he looked down at her.

"The perfect nightcap," he purred, leaning down and kissing her, passing her own taste as he did so. Then he straightened.

"Good night, Hermione. I'll show myself out," he said, striding to the door and looking back at her once then exiting, locking and closing the door behind him.

Still panting, Hermione stared at the door.

"Damn," she whispered, "What a wizard."

* * *

The next day Hermione spent the morning assisting Professor McGonagall, and most of the afternoon in Professor Flitwick's Charms office, sorting files for the diminutive teacher. She didn't have an assignment with Severus' class at all. As she was sorting through the horribly ill-kept files, she found one encased in a black folder marked "Private". Of course she snooped. 

"Hm, the 'Angel Love' charm," she mused.

Unlike the other spells, this one had no instructions on how to cast it. Hermione was curious so put it aside to ask the Professor about it when he finished class.

An hour later Professor Flitwick walked into the office, twirling his mustache. He smiled at Hermione.

"So, did you get much sorting done?" the tiny wizard asked.

"Yes sir. But these files were atrocious. How did you ever find anything?" Hermione responded.

"Well, since I was the one who filed them, I knew where most of the files I needed were. There are some I use quite frequently, so it wasn't a problem. Now I will have to train myself to look for them in the places they actually belong," Flitwick said, his brow furrowed.

Hermione picked up the black folder. The Professor immediately turned red as a beet.

"Where did you find that?" he asked her, his little chest heaving.

"In the file cabinet. I was hoping you could tell me what the charm does," she said, opening the file.

Filius blustered a bit.

"Well, it's not the kind of thing I normally discuss in mixed company," he said hesitatingly, "You see…it's a sex charm."

"Really?" Hermione said, interested. "What does it do?"

The Professor cleared his throat. He was highly embarrassed to be discussing such a spell with a beautiful young witch…although it was a tad titillating.

"It…it makes sex heavenly," he said shortly.

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Heavenly?" she asked him, "What do you mean by 'heavenly'?"

"It makes the act of sex almost unbearably good for the person who is the user's partner. If you were to use this charm, it would make your partner have a heavenly sexual experience. It is almost the opposite of Deatheater rape magic, that causes the victim unbearable pain. It's been used to treat women who were traumatized by Deatheater rape to restore them to normalcy. I keep it locked away because it can be quite addictive," Flitwick said.

Hermione processed this. A spell that made sex for your partner heavenly. Severus seemed as if he was already in heaven any time he possessed her. She wondered how the Potions Master would react to her under this charm.

"Will you show me how to cast it, Professor?" Hermione asked the wizard, who looked absolutely shocked. He had believed Hermione was as pure as rain.

"Whatever for, Hermione?" he asked her.

"Um…well I know someone who might like to try it," she said evasively.

Flitwick raised one bushy eyebrow at her. Well, she was an adult witch, albeit a young one.

"Very well," he said, taking out his wand. The incantation is "Angelo Amante."

"That doesn't sound like Latin, Professor," Hermione said, frowning slightly, "It sounds like the name of a gigolo."

"It's Italian," he replied, "Not all incantations are in Latin, you know."

Hermione nodded, then repeated the incantation a few times to cement it in her mind.

"Now, the wand movements are as follows," Flitwick said, performing several movements slowly.

Hermione followed him move for move, then grabbed a quill and parchment and made a diagram of the motions.

"Thank you, Professor," she beamed at him. She had a use for this spell.

"You're welcome, Hermione. But use it sparingly. If the Angel Love spell is used too often, it ruins the act of intercourse," he warned.

"Yes sir, I'll be sure to tell my friend," Hermione said, exiting the Charms office.

"Hmph, friend indeed. The witch must think I was born yesterday," Flitwick muttered, pushing a chair over to the file cabinet and inspecting what Hermione had done. All the charms were perfectly alphabetized. The Professor groaned.

"It's going to take me weeks to get used to this system," he said, scowling.

* * *

Hermione spent about an hour with Severus that evening, discussing an article in Potions Weekly rather heatedly. She barely made it out of his rooms unscathed. The Potions Master wanted a kiss before she left, and of course made it searing enough to want to take her despite his plans for the following day. Hermione escaped after a few well-placed gropes and rather intimate fondling that left her breathless. But she was quite heated when she climbed into bed that night, and was looking forward to Severus' fantasy. She had been a baaaad witch. 

Hermione decided she would save the Angel Love spell for another time or a special occasion. She was sure Severus would enjoy his fantasy just as well without it. A pool of heat gathered in her belly at the thought of being tied up by the sexy wizard. What would he do? Well, she knew what he'd do, but still…it was exciting and arousing to think of. She was glad that others thought the Potions Master was a cold, unfeeling man, particularly other women. If they had any idea how good a lover he was, Hermione was sure she'd have to throw some hexes.

But then again, Severus never seemed interested in any women other than her, no matter how much more beautiful or curvaceous they were. He didn't give them a first look, much less a second. But then again, this was how he had been ever since she knew him. His demeanor concerning the outside world hadn't changed at all, despite the changes in his private life. He was as disciplined, sarcastic and snarky as ever when dealing with others. Hermione was the only one who saw and experienced his passionate side, his raw hunger, his dark, powerful sexuality. She was sure the Potions Master was the focus of a few young witches' fantasies…but he wouldn't engage them, just like he wouldn't engage her when he knew of her attraction to him her entire sixth and seventh year.

"I have no plans on abandoning you…" he had told her.

Was that a veiled admission of commitment to her? She'd like to think it was. And he was certainly acting more affectionate. His wanting to kiss her more often was something new…but he usually tried to make the kisses lead to more intimate acts, so she only kissed him when she was leaving and halfway out the door to boot. He was too seductive to trust. But she was noticing changes in him…good changes. Changes that made her heart hopeful that his affection for her might change to love.

Hermione fell asleep with this thought, and her dreams were full of nothing but Severus.

* * *

Severus really had to focus in Potions class the following morning. Hermione was assisting him, and all he could think of was him riding the shit out of her. So he scowled almost the entire class. Especially when he looked at her. 

Hermione was quite conscious of his constant glaring. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he getting into character for tonight? He yelled at her several times during the course of the class for the stupidest reasons. She was examining a Zubernut root, and he nearly bit her head off, telling her to put it away. He also quite vocally stopped her from assisting needy students several times. By the time class was over, Hermione was scowling at the Potions Master as hard as he was scowling at her. She hurried out to avoid talking to him. It was just as well. He would have started in on how he couldn't wait to get his hands on her and probably would have mauled her.

Lunch was the same way. Severus seemed to be in a horrible mood, his black eyes glinting at her every time she looked at him. The Potions Master wasn't used to being so distracted, and it was making him uncomfortable. He took pride in his ability to focus, pushing all other stimuli out of his mind. But yet, the little witch was wreaking havoc with his concentration, just by being present. This was another issue he would take her to task for, though she was innocent of any complicity. Hermione wasn't purposely trying to distract him when she bent over, or licked her lips or got a faraway look in her amber eyes. She was just being herself. And it was turning him on.

This morning in class, she was handling a Zubernut, a large cucumber-shaped root with a fluted head used in various potions, and Severus got a raging erection. He had to sit down at his desk for ten minutes before it went down. He yelled at her to put the root away, startling her and making her fumble about with it which made his erection even worse as her small hands clutched at and gripped the very phallic root.

And it seemed every time he lifted his eyes, her bottom was up in the air as she bent to assist some student. Of course her robes covered it, but the Professor had seen it enough to imagine it vividly with him slapping his loins against it. Then she yawned and stretched, her full breasts pushing against her robes. The Professor was in hell until class ended. Hermione seemed furious with him, but she had no idea what she was putting him through.

Finally the end of the day came and Severus was free to set up his bedroom for the night. He originally was going to use ropes to hold Hermione immobile, but while leafing through one of his historical tomes the night before he saw something much, much better. Entering his bedroom he looked around then transformed his wooden chair into an exact duplicate of the object. The Potions Master walked around it appraisingly and decided that in its basic form it was too disconcerting, so he added some color and soft, crinkled velvet. He walked to the front and with a flick of his wand, attached a little sign that read: "I've Been A Naughty, Naughty Witch."

"Indeed you have, Hermione. A very naughty witch indeed," the Potions Master breathed. He adjusted the object so it faced the bedroom door and would be the first thing Hermione saw when she entered the bedroom. He would quickly ward the door behind her in case she got cold feet. She wouldn't get away from him. Tonight was the night.

He saw Hermione at supper. She was still mad at him and had half a mind not to go to him tonight. He had treated her horribly this morning in class, yelling at her constantly. She scowled at him openly as she ate her fish and chips. Severus even thought her chewing was arousing. The Potions Master had it bad, but knew she was angry with him. He had to explain why he had been so snarky towards her if he wanted to be certain Hermione would come to him tonight. He watched her carefully, eating his own meal at a pace that matched hers, so he was finished when she was. When she exited the Great Hall, he rose and followed her out.

Hermione was aware he had finished his food, and would probably follow her, so when she exited the Hall, she ran to put some distance between them. So when Severus opened the staff door, Hermione was already in the Main Hall. The Potions Master scowled. Where was the little minx? How did she disappear so fast?

He put on his best stride and headed for the Main Hall quickly. He caught a glimpse of her darting into the dungeon corridor. She was trying to make it to her rooms before he could talk to her. Severus' eyes narrowed. He could still apparate within Hogwarts. There were a few students about so he walked to the beginning of the dungeon hallway, disillusioned himself, put a silencing charm around him and apparated down the dungeon corridor, reappearing before Hermione's rooms silently. He removed the silencing charm and the disillusionment, and leaned back against her door, checking his nails and waiting for the witch.

Hermione was walking as fast as she could, looking behind her to see if Severus was catching up to her. If he wanted her to come tonight, he'd have to come to her rooms and apologize for his treatment of her in his class. She was almost at her rooms when she saw him, leaning against her door and waiting for her. How did he do that?

"You were in quite a hurry, Hermione," Severus said as the witch walked up to him, amazement on her face.

"How did you get here before me? I left you in the Great Hall," she said, frowning.

"I have my ways. It seemed you were purposely avoiding me, Hermione…you wouldn't do that, would you? Especially tonight," he asked her, his black eyes looking at her heatedly.

"I certainly was avoiding you, Severus. You treated me horribly today in front of the class. It was like you reverted to your old self. I'm thinking about just staying in my rooms tonight," she said, starting to open her door.

Severus frowned down at her.

"You will do no such thing. I've been waiting to do this," he seethed at her.

"Well, you'll just have to wait a bit longer then," she retorted.

Severus grabbed her by the arm, but not too roughly. He just meant to restrain her from entering her rooms before he could talk to her. But he was angry.

"Do you want me to stun you and throw you over my shoulder? I'll damn well do it. I ache for you, witch," he hissed. "At least allow me to explain my actions before you try to cut me off."

Hermione folded her arms and looked up at him.

"Explain then," she said.

Severus told her about the Zubernut Root's effect on him, as well as her constantly bending over, and how everything she did made him think of sex and broke his concentration and he just couldn't take it. She had tortured him with her presence the whole day. Hermione laughed.

"So you were mean to me because you were randy?" she asked him, smiling.

Severus did not find this a bit funny. He had been thrown completely off his game because of the witch.

"Extremely randy," he said soberly. He had an erection right now that wouldn't quit.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him, still grinning at his discomfort.

"What good would that have done? A quickie would never have sufficed," he replied.

"I didn't have time for a quickie anyway," Hermione said.

Severus looked at her. With him, there was always time for a quickie. But that wasn't the issue now.

"I have my bedroom all set up for you," he said in a low voice, "You could come over right now, and we could get started."

Hermione's stomach flipped at the sudden hunger in the Potions Master's face. She swallowed.

"I'll be over in a little while," she responded. "I want to shower first. It's been a long day."

"How little?" Severus pressed. He wanted her right now.

"When I'm finished, Severus. Why do you always pressure me? You are so wolfish," she said, frowning at him.

Severus let out a low, rather lusty imitation of a wolf howl.

"Because I'm always on the prowl for pussy," he responded, smirking at her. "Specifically yours. That's worth a little pressure, don't you think?"

Hermione let out a sigh. He was incorrigible.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she said, knowing it wouldn't be very soon. She wanted to take a soak in a warm bath.

"Very well, I will be waiting. Give me a kiss to tide me over," he said, leaning in toward her.

Students were coming down the corridor.

"Students are coming, Severus," she said.

"I don't care, he responded, swinging in an planting a slow, lingering kiss on her lips.

It was nothing compared to the way he would have kissed her if they had been alone in the corridor, but it still startled Hermione. He had kissed her publicly.

The Slytherin students stopped in their tracks, shocked and amazed they had witnessed their Head of House kissing the witch. They stood there open-mouthed. Severus turned to them.

"What are you all gaping at? Haven't you seen a kiss before? Now off to your house before I start taking points," he snarled at them.

The Slytherin students scurried by quickly, not saying a word, but looking back as they passed. No doubt there would be a great amount of discussion about this in Slytherin house tonight. The Professor kissing someone? Anyone? Wow.

Severus turned back to Hermione, who was staring at him in disbelief.

"You kissed me in front of your students," she whispered.

"So I did," he responded, his dark eyes softening.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Because I will not have my actions controlled by outside influences," he replied, "if I feel like kissing you, then I will kiss you. I will not let a ragtag group of students or anyone else dictate what I can and cannot do with you."

"But they'll talk," Hermione protested.

Severus stared at her a moment.

"Let them. Worse has been said about me than I'm snogging you in the dungeon corridors," he said, "Now go get ready. I can't wait much longer."

The Potions Master turned and walked to his office door and let himself in, disappearing in a billow of robes.

Hermione stared after him.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Severus checked the two bottles of potent wine he had sitting in a large bowl of never-ending ice. He decided to take his time with Hermione, and get her 'loosened up' in a manner of speaking. The witch would need all the loosening she could get. 

The Potions Master was dressed in black silk pajamas and slippers, his hair tied back in a ponytail. His shirt was open, revealing his pale, muscular chest. A small wizarding wireless radio set to a classical station played quietly in the background and a few appetizers rested on a silver platter on the small table between the armchairs before the fireplace, next to the wine.

Severus figured they would sit in front of the fire and enjoy a couple of glasses of the libations he provided. Two glasses should get Hermione good and blasted, then he could get her to take the potion she needed to enable him to proceed without asking too many questions. Yes, he knew it was rather underhanded to get the witch inebriated, but hell, she'd be fine. It wasn't as if he was taking unfair advantage of her after all. She had already agreed to participate. His pajama bottoms tented slightly.

Severus looked at the clock and scowled. An hour and a half had passed. Was the witch intentionally making him wait? A low growl issued from him as he thought how he'd end up showing his displeasure. He had a number of acts he wanted to perform on the witch while she was restrained. The idea of having Hermione completely helpless and at his mercy had him wound up like a coil. He was ready to spring.

The Potions Master started pacing.

From the rafters Raucous watched his master, intrigued by his odd dress and behavior. The raven had peered into his mind and saw what he had planned for Hermione. It was quite noisy and looked quite painful, at least initially for the witch. The raven approved. He wouldn't disrupt his master's plan.

There was a knock on the Potions office door. Severus already had the study wall up and strode through it. He paused a moment before opening the door. He didn't want his displeasure at her lateness to show. He opened the door. Hermione stood there, in her silk white night robe, hair brushed and falling gently over her shoulders and smelling of jasmine.

"Come in," Severus said gesturing to the witch.

Hermione entered and looked him over.

"You look very nice, Severus. I've never seen you in pajamas before." Her eyes drifted to his lean, muscular chest, "They suit you."

"Why thank you," he said, taking her by the arm and escorting her into the study. He lowered the wall behind them and warded it. Then he walked her over to the armchairs. She looked at the wine and food. Music played softly.

"What is all this?" she asked him.

Severus gestured toward the armchair and she sat down.

"This," he said, taking a bottle of wine from the bowl and artfully opening it, letting it breathe, "is our time to relax a bit. I thought it might be nice to indulge in a couple of glasses of wine before we begin. You aren't opposed to that are you?"

"Why no. I think it's a lovely idea," Hermione said, smiling at him.

Normally when she arrived it was straight to the bedroom and down to business. She thought it was wonderful he wanted to spend some quality time beforehand. The Potions Master poured her a large glass of wine, then one for himself. Hermione tasted it.

"Mmm. Delicious. Fruity," she said appreciatively, taking another sip. A rather large one.

"Yes. It has quite a little punch as well," he said, sitting in the armchair next to her, his black eyes resting on her body for a moment before he looked up at her.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "It seems so smooth."

"It's much like I am, Hermione," Severus replied, "I am also smooth, but pack quite a punch."

His eyes glittered at her.

"Well, it doesn't taste that strong to me," she said stubbornly, taking another sip.

Two glasses of wine later, Hermione was up, swaying to the classical music, Severus watching her body dip and twist quietly. She was certainly loosened up. Severus decided to see what she had to say about hexing him that morning.

"Hermione, do you remember the last hex you cast on me?" he asked her.

Hermione stopped dancing and looked at him soberly a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I sure do. It was hilarious," she laughed.

"Really?" Severus said, a brow lifted.

"One for the books. You hanging upside down, your hair and everything else dangling…oh gods," she held her stomach. "I only wish I could have seen you drop into the chair on your head."

Severus fought back a frown. So, she thought it had been funny did she?

"I bet you fell right on your ass," she guffawed.

"Something like that," he said quietly.

Hermione fell into the chair, throwing her legs up laughing.

"The dignified Severus Snape, falling on his ass. Too funny. Almost as funny as when I booby-trapped your chair to collapse in Potions class," she giggled.

Now she was bringing up old atrocities. Keep talking witch. Juuust keep talking.

And Hermione did. She laughed about every trick and hex she had thrown his way. And the Potions Master quietly listened to each and every snicker, guffaw and giggle. He didn't say anything as Hermione laughed herself to tears.

"It's funny now, isn't it?" she gasped at him.

He leveled his eyes at her. They had a dark fire in them. If she had been sober, she might have felt a little twinge of fear at the way they smoldered at her.

"Hilarious," he responded, his expression bland.

Severus was sober. He hadn't finished his first glass of wine but nursed it.

Hermione looked at him.

"Severus, you have the most beautiful dark eyes I've ever seen," she said, "They're so intense…especially when you're…you know…"

"Fucking you?" he said helpfully.

"Yes," she sighed.

Severus studied her. Yes, she was ready now…or she thought she was.

"Wait here," he said darkly. He rose and walked into his bedroom. He came back with a bottle.

"Drink this," he said, holding it out to her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"It's for the fantasy," he said shortly.

Hermione smiled.

"Oh, if it's for that, it must be all right," she said, uncorking the bottle and drinking it down.

Severus smirked. Hermione had to be pretty ripped. She'd never just consume a potion without finding out the name of it and what it was supposed to do. She handed him the bottle back. Suddenly she started writhing around.

"Ooh! Ooh!" she cried, "It tickles."

"Yes, it does," Severus agreed, watching her movements with satisfaction.

Finally Hermione stilled.

"Wow, that felt kind of good," she said, giving the Potions Master a sexy grin.

Severus smirked at her. He knew something that was going to feel a whole lot better. He had a bottle of sober up potion in the bedroom, a very special brew he had developed. It cleared a person's head but allowed him or her to remember everything that was said while inebriated. He would administer it to the witch after he had her secured. Then the fun would begin. She would be horrified she had laughed about the things she had done to him. Of course, secretly she did find them funny, but she would have never told him that because he was so vengeful. By dredging up the old atrocities, she had in effect, renewed them…so Severus added those back to his list of offenses.

Severus caught Hermione by the arm securely.

"Come witch, you have a fantasy to fulfill," he said, pulling her towards his bedroom.

"I can't wait," Hermione breathed.

The Potions Master looked down at her.

"Neither can I, Hermione, neither can I," he responded.

He led the witch into the room, warded the door and plucked her wand from her robe pocket. Hermione didn't notice. Her eyes were focused on the object in the center of the room. She walked closer to it and read the words on the sign.

"Severus, what is this?" she asked him, running her hand across the crinkled velvet upholstery. It was in Slytherin green.

"It is your restraint," he replied, "Quite imaginative, don't you think? You will be completely at my mercy. The original design was designed for punishment, but this one, although technically the same, is designed to keep you comfortable."

Hermione looked at it, fascinated.

It was an old-fashioned pillory that consisted of two hinged fabric covered wooden boards that had three holes through which the head and wrists were inserted. There was a latch that would lock the wood together, holding her securely. It was quite low to the floor, and a fabric covered ottoman and thick floor cushion lay behind it, presumably for her belly and knees to rest upon. It seemed Severus designed it to suit her size. The holes were lined with soft velvet.

"This is soooo kinky," she breathed.

"Indeed," Severus said moving behind her, untying her robe and slipping it from her shoulders. She was wearing her short white silk nightie. He looked at her.

"This will never do," he said, then flicked his wand at her short nightie, and it turned into a drab, gray, tattered peasant tunic whose ragged hem fell just above her knees.

"Much better," he breathed, taking her in.

Ragged though the tunic was, it managed to show off her charms anyway. She looked like a curvaceous slave girl.

"Ready to experience my fantasy?" he asked her, leaning over her and letting his breath waft across her ear.

Hermione shuddered. She was soaked between. Her masochistic side kicked into high the moment she saw the pillory.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

Severus walked her behind the pillory and bent her over the small upholstered ottoman so it supported her. Her knees rested neatly on the cushion. The Potions Master opened the top part of the pillory and rested Hermione's neck and wrists in the velvet half-holes. The pillory was quite thin, maybe an inch and a half thick, but made of strong wood beneath the fabric. The Potions Master closed the wood, and latched it. He looked at her bent over the ottoman and growled, before walking around the front of it.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

"Actually I am," she breathed up at him.

"Good," Severus said with a nod, walking over to the nightstand and retrieving another small bottle. He walked back over to Hermione and knelt, opening the bottle.

"I need you to drink this. It's sober-up potion," he said, tilting the bottle to her mouth and letting her drink slowly.

Hermione's head began to clear, but she was still very turned on. Severus sat down in front of her, just looking at her.

"So what are you going to do to me?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her a little while.

"Still think hexing me all those times is funny?" he asked her in a dangerous voice.

Hermione got a cold feeling in her stomach as the memory of her laughing about the hexes came back to mind. She realized that Severus had not been laughing with her. In fact, he looked quite annoyed. This wasn't good.

"Severus, those hexes were something that happened in the heat of the moment," Hermione said desperately, trying to repair the damage.

The Potions Master was a proud wizard after all, and she had laughed and gloated in his face, and now he had her restrained and helpless.

"This will also be something that happens in the heat of the moment," he replied, looking at her mouth. "A few moments ago you had a lot of laughter falling out of that mouth of yours. I think its time I put something in it."

The Potions Master rose to his knees and sidled up to her, pulling down the front of his pajamas and taking out his swollen organ. Hermione looked at it cross-eyed as he shuffled closer.

"Say ah," he said, pushing his hips forward and sliding between her lips with a growl. He caught hold of the top of the pillory and began thrusting.

"Suck me, and make it good," he growled down at Hermione as he watched and felt his thick head and shaft pump in and out of her soft, warm mouth, "You've got a lot to make up for, witch, and be assured...you will make up for it all tonight."

She couldn't help but comply.

* * *

Hermione was helpless before the Potions Master, who was thoroughly reaming her mouth, his eyes hard as stone. 

"You don't have much to say about hexing me now," he breathed, releasing the pillory and gripping both sides of Hermione's head, pushing deeper, his mouth going slack as her mouth caressed him.

Hermione gagged and he hesitated a moment…then resumed. She couldn't take much of him in, but that wasn't the point. He had her where he wanted her and would take his pleasure fully. He gagged her again, purposely.

"You are a naughty, naughty witch," he hissed, "You know you deserve to be punished, don't you? How dare you laugh at the offenses you performed against me? Just because I sleep with you doesn't give you the right to act in such a way. But it does give me the right to do this to you. And you like it. I can see it in your eyes, Hermione. You're a twisted little piece of baggage, aren't you?"

He sped up.

Hermione was creaming herself at his browbeating and his possession of her mouth. She was twisted and she knew it, otherwise why would she be dripping at such treatment? This was the Potions Master from her fantasies, the dark wizard who would do delicious, terrible, sexy things to her behind closed doors all for his own pleasure.

"You think it funny to turn me upside down and dangle me like some type of human yoyo?" he asked her as he pistoned into her mouth faster, guiding her head around him, "By the time I'm done with you, you will think twice about hexing me in the future, no matter how pissed off I make you. You have no idea what I'm going to put your hot little body through, Hermione. I'm taking every part of you tonight."

The Potions Master threw his head back and shuddered as pleasure shot down his spine, into his balls and he exploded into the witch's mouth.

"Swallow every drop!" he hissed, tapping Hermione lightly on the back of her head with his hand as a bit of come dribbled from the side of her stretched mouth.

The witch did her best, not wanting to displease him any more than he was. His little tap caused a gush reaction. No doubt when Severus moved to her other end, he'd find the sexual equivalent of a waterfall waiting for him.

The Potions Master withdrew from her mouth. His glistening organ had some release left on it. He pushed it back toward Hermione's mouth.

"Lick me clean, witch," he breathed.

He watched Hermione's pink tongue move over his softening organ, and growled as he adjusted his position so she could clean him thoroughly. Then he ran his finger up her chin, collecting his spillage on his fingertip and inserting it into her mouth. Hermione sucked it clean.

Severus tucked his deflated organ back in his pants and sat down in front of her again.

"This is how I like you. Nice and submissive," he purred, stroking her hair.

"I'm not submissive," Hermione said to him, frowning.

Severus smirked at her, continuing to caress her hair.

"I know," he said, "That's why I like you like this. I know it rankles you on some level, even as you submit to it…even enjoy it. A beautiful conflict is reflected in your eyes. Do you want me to release you?"

Hermione looked up.

"Are you done with your fantasy?" she asked him, returning a question to a question.

"I haven't even begun to fulfill it," he replied, his dark eyes glinting at her hungrily.

"Then why are you asking me if I want to be released when you know you aren't going to release me?" she asked him a bit bitterly.

He leaned in and kissed her hand.

"It's called 'torment' my dear," he said. "Not all punishment is physical. There is an art to breaking a person down. Though I have no desire to break you permanently. Just tonight. I like your fire and your courage concerning me. But I am a Slytherin. Every act has its consequence. If you are going to engage a Slytherin, Hermione, then you will be subject to his beliefs. I am teaching you to accept the consequences of your acts, while getting my pleasure from you. Admit it. Knowing I will eventually punish you sexually for the things you do to me, deserved or not arouses you, doesn't it?"

Hermione didn't even have to consider this. It was a sort of secret shame for her, but his sexual retribution thrilled her. Every time he ed her hard and told her why as he did so, it sent tremors of pleasure through her and made her orgasms more intense and satisfying, particularly when he looked at her with satisfaction and victory in his dark eyes.

"Yes," she said.

The Potions Master's eyes darkened and he rose to his feet, walking behind her. Hermione felt her belly tighten. She could hear him opening and closing a drawer. He walked back to her, and set a jar in front of her, then walked away, behind her again. She looked at the jar.

"Severus?" she called, "What is that?"

He didn't answer her.

When Severus returned, she saw he had removed his shirt, his slippers and released his hair from the ponytail. But what drew her attention was the black leather belt in his pale hand, hanging by his side as he looked down at her. It was a muggle belt.

He slapped the belt sharply in his other hand, making Hermione jerk in reaction.

"You're a naughty, naughty witch," he breathed, "and you know what happens to naughty witches, don't you?" He slapped the belt into his palm again.

Oh gods. He was going to beat her.

Severus noted the fear in her eyes and he throbbed. Not much frightened the witch, but the idea of that leather belt falling on her flesh and the pain it would cause terrified her.

"Look at this belt, Hermione. It's a good, strong one. Quarter inch thick leather," he said, stretching it double between his hands and popping it with a large crack that made Hermione jump again. Then he ran his hand over the length of it, his eyes on her the entire time, gauging her reactions.

"This will cause quite a sting, don't you think?" he asked her, "Answer me."

"Yes," Hermione said on the verge of tears, "It looks like it will hurt very much, Severus."

He stared down at her.

"Do you want me to beat you with it?' he asked her.

"No," Hermione said, her eyes glistening, "You'll really hurt me. I don't want to be hurt, Severus. Not like that."

Severus knelt in front of her and pressed the belt to her skin. She felt the cold, suppleness of it, and quivered. But this wasn't sexual, she really was afraid. The wizard studied her.

"Not like that, eh? Is there another way you'd prefer to be hurt, Hermione? Because be assured, I am going to cause you some pain. It can't be helped. What kind of pain would you rather I give you than with this belt?" he asked her silkily.

"Your hand. I can take your hand spanking me. I don't want the belt. Your hand is more intimate, more you. I can take that…I don't want to be whipped like an animal," she whispered, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Only spanking?" he asked her softly, "Surely there are other ways you'd prefer to be hurt, Hermione."

"Shag me," she said in a low voice, "You could shag me royally this way."

Severus caressed her face gently.

"Yes, there is that," he agreed, "but the question is, would it cause you enough pain to soothe my need for vindication? You like when I ride you hard, Hermione. You're a twisted little bit."

"Yes, but it still aches inside Severus," she said, "Please don't beat me with that belt. Please."

Severus smirked at the begging witch. He had no intentions on beating her with the belt. He only wanted to frighten her and hear her beg.

"Convince me not to use the belt on you, Hermione. Ask me for mercy," he breathed, feeling himself hardening at having the witch in this condition.

"For the next ten minutes, Hermione did her best to convince him not to beat her with the belt, the Potions Master stroking her hair and her face as she did so, his black eyes focused on her. She even promised never to hex him again.

"That is no incentive. Then you would be a doormat, someone I could walk all over. I don't want that," he said coldly, "I like you volatile, dangerous, someone to reckon with."

She amended it to say she would never gloat about hexing him ever again. After this, she wouldn't.

Severus was rock hard now. Her begging had met that dark need to subjugate her quite satisfactorily. He could feel his power over the witch, and knew she could feel it as well. It was time to take Hermione and establish who was in charge in a very physical way. He rose without a word. Hermione didn't know if she convinced him. He still had the belt in his hand.

Severus walked behind her, staring down at the tattered dress that draped her buttocks. He took a deep breath at her helplessness. He let the strap drop and slide across her back, and the witch quivered, still frightened and unsure. He did it again letting it drape across her buttocks this time. She wriggled a bit.

"Still worried, aren't you?" Sever asked her as he removed his pajama bottoms.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "Please Severus, don't hurt me."

Oh gods, that shot right to his loins.

The Potions Master was completely naked now, his lean, pale body tense with lust as he looked down at the witch's restrained body.

Hermione's eyes rolled wildly as she waited for the wizard to give some kind of sign as to what he was going to do to her next. She flexed in the pillory. Severus watched her struggle then knelt behind her, and ran his hand over her back before slipping his fingers under the dress, sliding them between her labia. She was slick and dripping. He hissed as the witch gasped.

"My, my, Hermione. It seems begging turns you on too," he breathed, bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking her essence. "Ooh, it makes you sweeter, too. I'll have to remember that."

He returned his fingers to her pussy and began to rub, listening to her groan and moans as he mercilessly stimulated her, pinching and mashing her peak, then sliding two fingers into her. With his other hand he slowly pulled the dress up around her waist, so her round buttocks were visible. He put the belt down and ran his hand over her globes appreciatively as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her, manipulating her hard peak with his thumb, listening to her voice shoot up an octave.

"Gods," Hermione gasped. It was so erotic being restrained while Severus played in her pussy. She was still afraid he would beat her, but his touch still drove her wild with pleasure and need. He picked the belt back up, holding it in the middle so only a few inches of strap showed. Suddenly he brought the belt down on her bottom. She jerked and cried out sharply. He hadn't hit her too hard with it, just enough to sting a bit. His hand would have elicited the same response. He felt her gush over his hand.

"I thought you didn't want me to beat you," Severus said to her, bringing the belt down on her other buttock, still thrusting his long digits inside her. "Your sweet little twat says otherwise."

Hermione sobbed. Gods she was so turned on. She didn't want him to whip her with the belt, but this…Merlin…she could take this.

Severus began to beat her with the strap, alternating it side to side, reddening her milky globes as he brought the stinging leather down over and over while teasing and thrilling her core with his hand. The Potions Master caught the quavering note that signaled an approaching orgasm for the witch and increased his ministrations.

"You like this, don't you?" he growled, his nostrils flared as he worked the belt and his hand, which was covered in her lubrication.

The witch was writhing, and he bit his lip when she howled and climaxed, then dropped the belt, grabbed his organ and drove it deep inside her pulsing canal, hissing as she throbbed and gushed around him. He started slamming into Hermione, burying himself in her wetness with a vengeance, jerking her body against the ottoman, using it to drive himself deeper as the witch screamed. He parted her cheeks with his hands as he pummeled her, staring down at her little puckerhole hungrily, his organ swelling even larger inside of the witch at the thought of piercing that tight, untouched little bum.

The witch was lost under his pummeling, loving the feel of his hands clutching her, his huge hardness driving through her so roughly, the delicious friction of his flesh rubbing intimately against and inside hers, the sting of his slapping loins and the aching ecstasy of his powerful penetration as he claimed every inch of her. Gods, he was so good…so perfect, grunting behind her, taking all he wanted from her and giving her all she wanted in the process. She knew she was odd and twisted, but damn it, she loved being the focus of his dark desires. She loved him.

Severus' black eyes were closed in bliss as he plowed into the witch, his fingers digging into her reddened cheeks, his thickness being sucked and massaged by her tightness, her broken voice caressing his ears…and this was just the beginning. He allowed himself to be taken to the brink, then slowed, letting his body ease back from the pleasure, trembling slightly. Suddenly he pulled out of Hermione, and the witch let out a cry of protest. He stood up, his chest heaving, his pale skin shining with perspiration, his organ swollen to an immense size, throbbing for more.

He walked back around to the front of the pillory, and Hermione looked up at him, her eyes glowing with passion as he leaned down and picked up the mysterious jar. She watched him as he unscrewed the top and scooped out a large handful of a greasy substance. He looked at her as he coated his shaft with it, and her eyes widened as she realized what he was preparing to do.

"Severus!" she cried out in shock.

The Potions Master didn't say a word as he scooped out a bit more, then closed the jar and set it back on the floor, then disappeared behind the pillory.

"Oh my gods," Hermione whispered as she felt him kneel behind her, then with one hand pull her buttock and smear something cold between her cheeks.

"Severus, no!" she cried out. But it was as if he didn't hear her.

He pressed a finger into her bunghole and she writhed at the intrusion. It wasn't painful, but felt strange as he began to thrust it in and out of her, spreading the lubrication inside her. Then he put in another finger and Hermione gasped at the stretching pressure.

The Potions Master watched his fingers penetrate her, hissing a little at how tight she was around his fingers. She was going to feel exquisite.He gave her a few more thrusts then couldn't hold back any longer.

"Ready Hermione?" he asked her as he pressed his swollen head against the tiny entrance.

"No!" Hermione cried.

"I'll take that as a yes," he breathed, gripping his organ and pressing it between her cheeks, groaning in delight as her sphincter muscles clenched around his erection in a desperate attempt to expel him. Hermione cried out brokenly.

"Oh, fuck yes," Severus breathed, pressing deeper, sliding into the witch a bit more, "Oh yes…shit."

Hermione shrieked as as the Potions Master slowly pressed inside her inch by aching inch.

"You can take it, Hermione," he breathed, "Relax"

But he didn't really want her to relax…he had never felt such intense pressure as he slid his shaft into her determinedly. Gods, this was delightful.

"You have such a tight little bum," he groaned, sinking in deeper, then beginning to give her short thrusts as he tried to get every inch inside her. "Mmm…gods witch. So tight."

Hermione didn't register his praise as he stretched her over him. Tears streamed down her face as he continued his penetration unaffected by her cries. It was too good to him.

"Yes," Severus hissed as his loins came to rest against her buttocks. He had gotten his entire tool inside her. The witch had to feel as if she were impaled on a Quidditch bat.

"I've got you now, Hermione. Every part of you has been claimed by me," he said, his normally silky voice made gravelly by lust.

"Take it out, Severus!" Hermione managed to choke out.

"After working so hard to get it in? I'm afraid not, Hermione. I intend to bugger you thoroughly…my final act of vindication. Every time you are moved to hex me, I want you to remember tonight," he breathed as he began to stroke her with long, aching strokes. Hermione letting out small cries as he penetrated her, burying his entire length in and out of her. He wasn't rough, she was too new at this, but he took all he could of her tight tunnel.

"Relax," he hissed at her. "It will get good if you just let me control this. Stop fighting."

Hermione's body was clutching and squeezing his member in an effort to lock him out, but he drove through her resistance, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he did so. This was pure bliss. He found a steady rhythm of penetration and rode her gently, wanting her to feel pleasure now. That would make the act complete. He stroked her back and coaxed her to relax. Her shrieks began to quiet, and her cries slowly turned to moans as the pain eased and she relaxed around his thrusting member.

"Yes, Hermione, that's it," he crooned, rubbing her back and buttocks, "It's starting to feel good now, isn't it, witch?"

Hermione groaned, unable to speak. Yes it was feeling good, but strange, not like when he took her the normal way. There was a growing pleasure though, not as intense as when she was being taken towards orgasm, but moving her forward anyway.

Severus watched himself dip in and out of Hermione, savoring every tight, pulsing inch of his possession of her. His chest tightened, knowing he had the witch firmly in his control …she had no more secrets from him. She belonged to him. Her surrender was complete.

"Yes…yes…yes," he kept repeating as he stroked her, as if his words were stuck and skipping, as he lost himself in pleasure.

Hermione was beginning to feel the familiar ball of need swelling in her belly as she listened to Severus whispering and hissing his delight behind her. Her voice started to rise and she called out the Potions Master's name. Severus began to stroke her faster and deeper, but fought his desire to pummel her, knowing he could do damage. He gasped as she clutched around him, grasping her waist and pulling into her, feeling himself drawing close to climax. He had to take her over before he blew.

"Come for me," he hissed, slapping her on her buttocks, the sting making the witch gasp in reaction, then reaching down and manipulating her hard little button.

Hermione cried out and buckled, her back arching over the ottoman as he drove himself into her repeatedly, slipping two fingers inside her core he mashed her sensitive button with his thumb, trying to trigger her release before his own. Hermione buckled again and began shuddering, stimulating him. Severus felt himself tightening.

"Come, damn you!" he roared, sliding deep into her and ejaculating as Hermione orgasmed, screaming her release.

Severus pulled out of her, pressing the head of his spurting member against the curve of her buttocks, hissing and groaning as his creamy release dripped between her cheeks.

"Yesssss," he sighed, draping his lean body over her back as his pulsing stopped, his chest heaving as he softened against her.

The Potions Master lay atop Hermione's trembling body for several minutes before forcing himself to his feet, unlocking the pillory and pulling her to her feet. He led her to the bed and practically threw her in, climbing in behind her and pulling the witch into him, encircling her with his arm. Hermione was silent against him.

Gods, what he had done to her.

"Naughty, naughty witch," Severus sighed, pleasure evident in his silken voice. He tightened his hold on her, completely sated. He kissed her damp temple then fell back, closing his eyes.

"Randy, randy wizard," Hermione whispered back, looking over at the pillory for a moment, then closing her eyes as the need for sleep washed over her.

Soon, the couple was asleep, both their needs satisfactorily met.

For the time being.

* * *

Severus didn't take Hermione again that night. Instead he kept her close, content with embraces, kisses and caresses that she found wonderful and soothing. Severus' heart was softened toward Hermione, because of what she went through for him. 

The next morning the witch felt the repercussions of his 'fantasy' and the Potions Master provided her with potions and elixirs to ease her discomfort. It was a weekday, so both had to go about their daily business, reluctantly separating. He returned the pillory to its normal state of a small wooden chair and placed it back against the wall. They shared breakfast in his rooms, then Hermione returned to her own, showering and preparing for her day. The potions he gave her helped immensely, but she still felt him.

The dynamics of their sexual relationship had changed after Severus' "fantasy" was fulfilled. He did not insist on repeatedly having anal sex with her. It appeared he was satisfied to have claimed her that way once. He seemed to prefer straight sex. He also became more intimate with the witch, taking time for foreplay, delighting in extended contact with her body before sex, and what's more, her contact with him. Severus now allowed Hermione to take her pleasure of him without groaning, flipping her to her back and plunging into her as he used to do. If she felt like kissing him all over, he suffered through it. He did enjoy it, but it took time for him to tone down his 'fuck' response. He became quite a considerate lover in the weeks to come.

The weeks passed quickly, and soon it was nearing the end of Hermione's internship. All of the Professors she worked with signed off on her hours and gave her letters of recommendation to bring back to university with her.

Hermione noticed Severus had been growing more distant as the time of her departure approached, though the sex between them had taken on an almost ferocious mien, with the Potions Master claiming her as if he would never touch her again, and although he embraced her tenderly afterwards, he didn't speak much, but was sullen and silent.

Their last night together before Hermione was to return to London for the summer, and to university in the fall, the witch told Severus she wanted to do something special. They were both lying in the bed naked, Severus' arm around her. They had not yet engaged in sex, though it was obvious Severus was more than ready. He had an erection of varying degrees for the past forty-five minutes

"What is it, Hermione?" he asked her, his black eyes intense. This was his last night with Hermione, and already he felt the emptiness her absence would mean.

"I have a charm called the 'Angel Love' charm, that is supposed to make sex with me heavenly," she said.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione, taking you is always heavenly," he replied, his eyes smoldering.

Hermione blushed.

"Be that as it may, Severus…this charm is supposed to make it even more so," she said, "I want to make tonight special for you. Will you let me cast it?" she asked him, reaching for her wand on the nightstand. Severus caught her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"No," he said, kissing her hand. "As interesting as it sounds, Hermione, I just want you as you. No enhancements. You are and will always be enough for me, witch."

Severus pushed her gently to her back and rolled over on top of her.

"You're leaving me tomorrow," he said quietly

"I know," she said softly, looking up at him. His expression was sober.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione."

"I know. No more nightly visitations," she said, giving him a small smile.

He frowned at her slightly.

"Do you really think the only reason I will miss you is because you will not be in my bed?" he asked her, scowling.

Hermione didn't answer him.

"I should ride you like a bucking hippogriff for thinking such a thing," he growled down at her, tempted to do just that, but catching himself. He had improved in his treatment of Hermione over the past few months, but still was wont to show her his displeasure by riding her unmercifully.

"I've been a lonely man for many years, Hermione. But I didn't know how lonely I was until you convinced me to accept you and your love. I simply thought I preferred solitude, when the reality was I didn't want to extend my heart to anyone. I had become comfortable with my misery, and enjoyed the bed of pain I made for myself. Then here you come, an irritating little Gryffindor, catching hold of my heartstrings and pulling, yanking it into the open. And you did it so sneakily, Hermione. You didn't go for my heart directly, you started at my tool."

Here, Hermione's mouth formed an "o" at his assessment. But…it was true. She had established a sexual relationship with him first, hoping that the saying " Women give Sex for Love, and men give Love for Sex," would hold true

"A very Slytherin-like approach. Many believe that it is the heart that should be touched first, and in many cases that approach is effective, provided the heart is open to be touched. In my case, it wasn't. Obviously, my wand was," he said with a smirk as he looked down at Hermione.

"How was I to continually invest my body without investing anything else, witch? Perhaps if you had not been a virgin when you came to me, had not saved yourself expressly for me, I would have been able to remain detached, knowing other men had done to you what I have. It would have helped me to keep my low opinion of the 'fairer sex'. Perhaps if you had not taken the Oath to be faithful to me, I could have remained aloof, thinking you would find someone else to attend you after I was done with you. Perhaps if you hadn't given yourself to me without reserve, if you were frightened, prudish, afraid to go where I wanted to take you, I would easily have tossed you over as being incompatible, unable to meet my darker needs. But you've been willing to please me from the very beginning, when you had no idea what my needs would be, and have pleased me beyond any other woman I've ever known," Severus said softly, shifting his body upward and entering Hermione with a groan, watching her arch as he slid inside her.

"Severus," Hermione hissed as his length and girth filled her.

Severus kissed Hermione deeply as he began to gently possess her, slow, easy, enjoying the feel of her body wrapped around him, caressing his organ, reveling in her soft sighs of pleasure against his lips. Then he stopped his motions, embedded inside her.

"What will I do when you are gone?" he asked her.

"I'll come visit you, Severus, or you can come visit me," Hermione whispered.

"And give your university dorm mates a show as I ream you in your twin bed?" he snorted, thrusting into her for emphasis. Hermione gasped.

He stared down at her.

"Hermione, I have a house in Little Hangelton. A small, three-bedroom home with a yard and a small stream out back. It is well kept by my house elf Eli. I rarely go there since I have rooms here at Hogwarts," he said softly.

"I didn't know that, Severus," Hermione said.

"I want you to stay there during your last year of university," he said, his black eyes staring down at her. "You can save money that way. It has quite a library, and a separate study. You could have your own room. You could focus on your studies without disturbance."

"Is that the only reason you want me to stay there, Severus? To save me money?" she asked him softly, then sighing as he moved inside her gently. He was trying to persuade her to accept his offer by using sex. Devil.

"I think you know better than that, witch," he said, hitting her hard and making her cry out, before easing up. "I want you there so I can see you when I wish."

Hermione furrowed her brow.

"How much for room rental?" she asked him.

Severus gave her a series of deep hard thrusts for that question. Then he eased again, feeling her heart pounding against his chest in reaction.

"We'll work it out in trade," he whispered silkily, kissing her again, rocking her body rhythmically under him with his strokes as he tasted her thoroughly. Gods, he loved this. Summer would seem to go on forever without the witch.

Hermione pulled her mouth away from his and said breathlessly, "Let me on top, Severus."

He looked down at her a moment, then gave her a final hard thrust before withdrawing and rolling to his back. This was something else he'd learned, to give her some control. She was a sweet lover, and just a little selfish. He loved to watch her ride him and to feel it more.

He helped Hermione straddle him and gripped her waist as she held him aloft and eased herself down, sheathing it inside her warmth, rolling her hips as she did so, making both of them gasp with pleasure. She began to rise and fall on him, her hair flung around her shoulders, her amber eyes half-lidded, her mouth slack. Severus held on to her waist, occasionally caressing her breasts and playing in her hair.

"You're beautiful," he breathed at the witch, urging her to move faster, and thrusting upward.

Hermione cried out and started riding him harder, falling forward and placing her small hands on his shoulders for leverage as she worked her hips, swallowing him over and over, twisting and rolling over him, adjusting the angle with every stroke.

"Gods…sweet Merlin," he groaned as the witch rode him, taking him deeper, her movements become more frenzied as she approached orgasm. Severus reached down and rubbed her core, making her shriek with pleasure. Hermione slammed down on him, shuddering and falling forward, her body clutching at him as her climax poured over the wizard.

Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione to hold her in place and began stroking her as fast and hard as he could, driving through her orgasm, racing towards his own climax, his mouth locked to hers, pistoning into the witch wildly as she pulsated around him deliciously. He felt the tightening and tensed, then rammed into Hermione, pressing her down so she was as close to him as humanly possible, then shot into her powerfully, groaning into the witch's mouth and clutching her to him tightly as jet after jet of come filled her sweet orifice.

He rolled Hermione over, and continued kissing her, still embedded inside her as his ejaculation slowed, then stopped. He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed her forehead tenderly, brushing back her hair.

"So, when can I move you in?" the Potions Master asked her, smirking a little.

* * *

Severus didn't see Hermione the entire summer. He sent owls to her parent's house in London, but the replies were quite short, and devoid of any of the endearments he was used to. 

Dear Severus,

I am doing fine. I hope you are too.

Hermione

The Potions Master didn't know what to make of this. Was the witch losing her feelings for him now that they were apart? Maybe he needed to visit her at her parent's house. He wasn't sure how he would be received though. He wrote Hermione to ask if he could come see her, and when she replied she told him it wouldn't be a good idea.

So he stayed away. But when the time rolled around for her to return to university, he showed up at the school and demanded to know where her dorm was. A nervous administrative assistant looked it up and told the scowling wizard, watching him stalk off with relief.

Students who lived on campus usually arrived about a week early to get their rooms in order. Hermione was paired with a rather Goth looking young witch who was into Dark Magic. This didn't sit with her well, though she didn't say anything. Maybe she could find another dorm room. The dark witch was sitting on her bed, playing with her snake and Hermione was making up her bed when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

The door was flung open and Severus stalked in. The Goth's eyes widened, then narrowed appreciatively as she took the Potions Master in. Wow, he was right up her alley. Tall, dark, pale and scowling.

Hermione's eyes widened. She was still turned toward the bed, looking over her shoulder.

"Severus!" she gasped surprised.

The Potions Master folded his arms and glared at her. She was dressed in a loose-fitting blue shirt, jeans and white trainers.

"Yes, Severus," he replied snarkily. "I've come to collect you."

The other witch nearly swooned. What a wizard.

"But…but…" Hermione tried to protest.

"No buts," Severus said stalking toward the witch, catching her arm and spinning her towards him. He looked her over, then froze as his black eyes dropped toward her belly. Beneath the shirt it was protruding slightly.

His brow furrowed as he looked up to her face. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry Severus," she cried, pulling her arm out of his hand and fleeing the room.

He stood there, stunned.

Hermione's roommate looked at him.

"Surprise," she said, grinning at him. Then her eyes narrowed.

"You know, she's going to be out of commission for a few months…if you need a back-up…" she said suggestively.

Severus' eyes raked over the witch. She wore pancake makeup, heavy mascara and liner, and wore black lipstick. Her black hair was long and lank.

"I assure you, Miss, I need no backup," he snarled at her, exiting the room after Hermione.

He strode up the hall and found the witch, sitting in the recreation room in a small chair, bent over and crying. He walked over to her and knelt.

"Hermione…stop crying," he said, placing his hand on hers.

Hermione looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"My…my contraceptive patch…I forgot to replace it the last week of my internship. So much was going on. I'm pregnant, Severus. I'm so sorry," she said brokenly.

Severus looked at her for a long moment. Then he stood up, took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. We're getting your things," he said, locking his arm in hers and walking back to the dorm.

As the witches watched, Severus transformed a piece of parchment into a box, and began reducing all Hermione's things and placing them inside. When he was finished, he reduced the box itself and placed it in his pocket. He caught Hermione by her hand.

"Come witch," he said imperiously, practically dragging her out the door.

Hermione's roommate looked after them.

"How the fuck did a witch like that land a wizard like him?" she muttered. Then she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself appraisingly. "Maybe I'm trying too hard."

* * *

Severus took Hermione to administration and put in a change of address for her, not allowing her to say one word. He then apparated with her to Hogsmeade. 

"Why are we here?" she asked him.

"Come on," he said, still scowling.

Hermione walked quietly beside him, not knowing what to think. He hadn't said one word about her being pregnant. He was scowling, but she didn't know if it was because she was pregnant or because she didn't tell him she was pregnant. She wanted to, but was afraid of his reaction. He might have thought she was trying to trap him into marriage. She wasn't. It really had been a mistake. She didn't know what to do, so didn't do anything. But she knew he would show up sooner or later. It ended up sooner.

They entered a clothing store. A clerk walked up to them.

"May I help you?" she asked, looking at the scowling wizard and the pretty, but nervous witch on his arm.

"Maternity," Severus growled at the clerk.

She quickly led the way.

Severus released Hermione and told the clerk, "She needs maternity clothing. Make sure she gets everything she needs. Price doesn't matter."

The clerk smiled broadly, and practically rubbed her hands together. She was going to clean up on commissions today.

"Certainly sir," she said, taking the stunned Hermione by the arm and leading her into the clothing area.

About an hour and a half later, they were at the checkout counter, a huge pile of clothing in front of them. Severus paid for the clothing and gave them the address he wanted them delivered to. Then he caught Hermione's arm again.

"Come witch," he said, leading her out of the store, down the street and into a furniture store. Another clerk walked up to the couple.

"I need to furnish a nursery," Severus said, giving the clerk the dimensions of the room. "I want everything a nursing mother and baby needs. Go with him, Hermione. Pick out what designs and colors you want. No hedging. Get everything you need. I'll be back for you shortly."

Severus left the witch standing with the clerk who said, "Shall we get started, Mrs.?"

Hermione looked at him.

"I'm afraid that's Miss," she corrected him.

The clerk gave her a measuring glance. Another unwed mother. Pity. But still, she was going to be well provided for. A sale was a sale.

"Come then, Miss," he said, guiding her to the baby furniture.

* * *

Severus walked up the street toward the jewelers. His head was spinning. Hermione pregnant? Why did she hide that from him? This was definitely a fuckable offense if there ever was one, but her condition was too delicate for rough riding now. He'd have to wait for her to have the baby. Baby? His baby? His child? He knew there was no question of fatherhood. She had been with no one other than him. 

A baby. A son or a daughter. His blood. His seed. The Potions Master felt his chest tighten. He was going to be a father. A father. Severus Snape…a daddy. Good gods.

He wasn't angry. He was stunned, but fell right into work mode. A mother and child needed things, so he did what he thought was right to do, provide them…immediately. Hermione would lack for nothing. He would hook up the floo directly to the university so she could get back and forth to classes, and Eli would take care of the baby while she was in class. Eli had helped raise him and was quite adept at childcare, though he did have a tendency to spoil children.

He turned into the jewelry shop. The clerk approached him.

"Rings," Severus said, "I need an engagement ring and two wedding rings."

"Yes sir, they are right over here," the clerk said, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	6. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 6

**_A/N: I would like to make you all aware that this story is an Alternate Universe story, and veers quite a bit from JKR's world in that it contains different characters. I have made a major change in one for the sake of the story…turning a canon character into an original character. It was much more fun that way. Lol. Still, I hope you'll continue reading. Thanks_**

* * *

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 6**

Severus returned to the furniture shop and looked over the tagged items Hermione purchased. A crib, dresser, changing table, a rocker, bassinet, bedding, two lamps, a rug, and a mobile that had the names of several basic potions ingredients on it that said the names when it spun. He raised his eyebrows at this last item and fought back a smirk. She also had several cans of paint, off-white and yellow and green pastels.

"You might want to consider some extra storage items," the clerk suggested. Hermione shook her head.

"No, this is enough for now," Hermione said, wincing at the thought of what all this would cost.

"Tally it up," Severus said to the clerk, looking at Hermione.

She didn't seem able to meet his eyes. Severus looked down at the slight bulge again, and a warm feeling washed over him. Of course, he scowled. He caught her arm and walked her up to the counter, where he paid for all the items, giving the clerk his account information. Hermione gasped when she saw the total.

"Severus, that's too much!" she said, frowning.

The Potions Master's nostrils flared as he looked down his nose at her.

"Hermione, I have been saving my money for years. I have next to no expenses since I live and eat at Hogwarts, and my house is paid for. Except for the occasional item of clothing, I spend next to nothing. Plus I have residuals coming in from Potions I have marketed. I am fully able to afford this, and much more than this. Neither you nor my child will want for anything…ever. If there is anything worth spending my galleons on, it is you and my baby. I never want to hear you question the cost of anything I purchase. Am I understood?" he asked her imperiously.

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Good," he said, allowing his eyes to soften a bit as he looked at her.

Hermione felt her heart catch at the tender expression on his face. Maybe everything would be all right. He still hadn't said anything about becoming a father. It was obvious he intended to provide for her and the baby. But what about school, and her future? A child changed everything.

Severus soon scowled again as he gave the clerk the address for the goods to be shipped to, telling him he expected everything to be assembled as well. Finished, he caught her by the arm and escorted her out of the store.

"One more stop before I take you to the house," he said to her.

"Where?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

Severus looked down at her a moment, then placed his pale hand on the small bulge, rubbing it tenderly.

"Hogwarts," he said, disapparating with her.

* * *

"Yes, Severus, she's pregnant all right. Eight weeks and already showing," Poppy said, lowering both her wand and Hermione's shirt. She and the baby are healthy, though I think he or she will be a big one." 

"I weighed nine pounds at birth," Severus said, looking at the petite witch worriedly. "My mother was bigger than Hermione. If my child is that large at birth, will that be a problem for her?"

Poppy looked at the Potions Master's worried expression.

"He really cares for the witch. That's good. Maybe he'll do the right thing," the medi-witch thought.

"She'll be fine, Severus. In the magical world we can help her with her birth so it is next to painless," Poppy reassured him as he helped Hermione sit up on the cot.

"I weighed eight pounds at birth and my mother did just fine," Hermione said, "And she's about the same size as I am."

Poppy smiled at her and patted her hand.

"You'll do just fine, my dear," she said, giving Hermione a comforting smile.

Hermione hopped off the cot, and Severus started.

"Hermione…are you mad? Don't jump around like that!" he said, scowling at her.

Hermione's face darkened, but Poppy interceded.

"Severus," she said severely, "Hermione is not made of glass. She should be encouraged to be active. The baby is well cushioned, believe me. Now, she's going to be going through a lot of changes, emotionally as well as physically, and she doesn't need you bullying her."

"Bullying her? I wasn't bullying her .I was simply…" the Potions Master started to say, but Poppy put her hands on her hips.

"I'm warning you right now, if you irritate her Severus, she'll end up leaving or hexing you terribly. Pregnant women can't take a lot of aggravation. You need to be on your best behavior. Your role is to support, NOT control," Poppy said frowning at him.

Severus looked at the medi-witch blackly, but Poppy didn't give an inch and matched him glare for glare. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine," he said shortly, taking Hermione's arm, "Thank you Poppy. We'll be going now."

"Thank you, Poppy," Hermione called back at her as Severus walked her toward the infirmary floo. He took a bit of powder out of the box on the mantle and tossed it into the fire.

"My rooms," he said.

The flames turned green and he escorted his pregnant lover through.

They emerged in his study. Raucous cawed a greeting to his master then squawked as he saw Hermione. He readied himself for a quick drip. Severus looked up at him and scowled blackly. The raven settled back on the rafters, miffed. His master ruined a perfect hit. Normally Severus didn't interfere with his attacks on the witch. What was going on? Raucous peered into his master's mind and quailed. Oh no! A chick?

Raucous shook his black head. He wouldn't be allowed to harass the witch while she was with egg. Humans took forever to hatch their chicks too, their eggs being internal. Quite inconvenient really. But then again, human females could move around and not be stuck on a nest all day, waiting for the males to feed them. Ah, well. At least he'd get a few good caws watching the witch roll around.

"Sit down, Hermione." Severus said, gesturing toward the chair. Hermione sat down, butterflies in her stomach. She knew it was time for them to talk.

Severus walked back to the floo, cast in some floo powder and called the kitchen. He ordered milk and a chef's salad with cubed chicken, Swiss cheese, romaine lettuce, radishes, cherry tomatoes and fresh sweet onions. Hermione listened to him. She had asked for salads but never in such detail. In a moment an elf popped in with a large bowl of salad, a fork, napkin and a huge glass of milk. Severus took the food from the elf and set it on the table next to Hermione. He sat down as the elf winked out.

"Eat," he said, looking at her, his eyes drifting down to her belly.

Hermione realized she was famished and picked up the bowl of salad and began to eat hungrily. Severus watched her consume every bit in silence, his black eyes washing over her. Hermione was like candy to his eyes. He hadn't touched her in two months. He wondered if it would be safe to indulge himself before taking her to the house. He missed her badly. Then his eyes drifted down to her belly again. He didn't know if it would hurt the baby. Poppy said the child was well cushioned. He wouldn't have to take her the way he usually did after being starved for her.

Severus had learned to enjoy slow, easy sex as well. But he knew that he would be tempted to drive into her hard and deep…reclaiming her after the long summer. Well, first they would talk and then…he'd see if she would accommodate him.

Hermione finished her milk, and felt sated. Her amber eyes drifted over the Potions Master, and she felt a sudden stab of desire. He hadn't touched her in so long. The Professor saw the heat that flashed in her eyes for a moment and knew in that instant she desired him just as much as he desired her. But they had to talk.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked her in a low voice.

"I was afraid how you would react. Forgetting my patch was a stupid thing to do. It's all my fault," she replied, her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Severus considered her for a moment.

"The last I heard, Hermione, it isn't possible for a woman to get pregnant alone. She requires sperm. I could have used a contraceptive as well as you. I left that responsibility on you alone, when it should have been a shared responsibility. It is not your fault, Hermione…both of us are responsible for the child you carry, and will be for the rest of our lives," he said, "But how did you think I would react to learning you were carrying my child?"

:"Severus, you are good to me…but I know you don't love me. I was afraid that you would think I did this on purpose, to trap you. To obligate you to me. To force a commitment out of you. But that's not the case," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have thought that, Hermione. Not from you. Another woman, I might have considered it a purposeful entrapment. But I know you never planned on becoming a mother this soon. Your education was too important. A child would interfere with your plans," Severus said, looking at her intently.

"No, well, I'm not sure if I wanted to have children," she said hesitating as she remembered daydreaming about black-haired boys and bushy-haired girls with Severus. But that was all it had been. Severus had seen the ghost of her daydream as well. But it hadn't been a solid desire. More like a passing thought.

Severus leaned toward her.

"I am glad, Hermione, that you didn't terminate the pregnancy and kill our child. If I had found out…" he didn't continued. He didn't want to think how horrible his reaction would have been if he found out his child had been aborted. It didn't matter he never intended to be a father, the child would still have been his flesh.

Hermione frowned.

"I would never abort my child. But my parents had told me to think about adoption," she said hesitatingly, "I was considering it…"

"Without telling me? Without giving me a choice in the matter?" Severus asked, fighting to keep his temper in check.

"I've already taken away your choice," Hermione said, "by putting the baby up for adoption, you would still have your freedom. You wouldn't be saddled with a child you didn't want."

Severus was silent for several moments as he mentally calmed himself.

"What in the world would make you think I wouldn't want my own flesh and blood?" he asked her, "My own son or daughter?"

"Because…it would force you to deal with me until he or she reached adulthood," she said softly, looking away from him.

Severus considered the witch, his mind drifting to how she gave herself to him so freely.

"And dealing with you is supposed to be some horrible task?" he asked her, "I deal with you now and I find it quite delightful. Why do you suppose that would change?"

"Because our relationship wouldn't be carefree as it is now. You would have to provide monetary support for the baby, help me take care of him or her…you would have to share my time…" she said.

"Hermione, I have no problem with any of those things. You sound as if I am sacrificing instead of gaining. I assure you I do not see caring for my own child or the mother of my child as a burden. It will be a blessing that I never thought I would ever experience. I never intended on being a father, Hermione, but that doesn't mean I never wanted to be a father. There is a huge difference," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hermione, you have moved my life into the realm of normalcy, and given me a most precious gift. It was unexpected, but believe me, it is not unwelcome. I want my child, and I want you…I can handle both…maybe more," he smirked at her as the thought of even more children crossed his mind.

He reached into his pocket and extracted a small box. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Severus, is that a ring?" she asked him, staring at the box as if it might bite her.

"Yes," he said, opening it and showing her the engagement ring. It was white gold with several diamonds across the band.

"I can't accept that, Severus. You would never have proposed to me if I wasn't pregnant," she said, her eyes watering again.

"And how do you know that, Hermione? Are you a seer? Perhaps I might not have done it this soon, but are you so certain that I never would have asked you to marry me?" he asked softly. "I'm not. You have no idea how much I've missed you these past two months. I asked you to move into my home so you would be close to me, in my domain, in my life in a more permanent way. That was before I knew you were pregnant. Can't you see the stages of it, Hermione? The unfolding of my heart for you?" he asked her.

Hermione didn't answer him, but there had been many wonderful changes in him over the past few months. He was more affectionate. He didn't hide his relationship with her. He treated her more as a woman and less as an object for his pleasure…but still…what about love?

Severus looked down at the ring.

"This ring was on its way, Hermione, believe me. The fact that I put it on your finger sooner, rather than later makes no difference to me…it was going to be placed there eventually if you accepted me. I want no other woman. You are bound to me, and can have no other man while I live…and you say you love me. You do don't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do Severus. You know I do," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "But what about you. Do you love me, Severus? Or are you doing the honorable thing for the sake of the child I carry?"

"I am doing this for a number of reasons, Hermione. Yes, the welfare of the child is important. I want him or her to have my name. I also want a stable family life for my child, a household with a live-in mother and father, not a few galleons sent here and there for diapers or milk, or weekend pick-ups, or scattered overnight conjugal visits with you while he or she sleeps in the next room, then I'm gone in the morning. What kind of life would that be for you? You would have to put your dreams on hold without me, Hermione. This life growing in you is a gift, not a sacrifice. Together we can work it out," he said sincerely.

"But what about love, Severus? I want your love. I don't want you to marry me for the sake of this child only. Or because you feel guilty that my plans have to change. You can still give our baby your name without marrying me. I don't want to marry you if you don't love me. Call me selfish or even crazy, because you are offering me everything else. Everything but the one thing I want the most," she said, reaching out and closing the box gently.

"I'll stay in your house, I'll have your child. I'll share your bed, Severus. I will be a good mother to our child, and continue to love you as dearly as I do now. But I won't take your name until I know you want me to have it from your heart. Your heart, Severus, not your sense of duty," she said softly.

Severus stared at her and wished he could tell her what she longed to hear. But he couldn't Yet she agreed to stay with him and raise his child. Still, there would be gossip…maybe scandal. She would still be an unwed mother and many would look down on her for that. The wizarding world was not near as forgiving as the muggle world. An unmarried mother was still treated as a pariah.

"Hermione, if you remain unwed, you may be targeted for shame and ridicule," he said gently, "let me spare you that."

"I can handle adversity, Severus," Hermione said firmly. "But what about you?"

"I will be thought of as a cad most likely. It will only add to the already long list of derogatory titles I've received over the years. I can handle ridicule. I can promise you this as well, if anyone dares to mistreat you in my presence, I will call them out," he said darkly.

"I don't want my child's father in Azkaban," Hermione said softly.

Severus looked at her, and felt a pulse in his loins.

"Hermione," he said, a slight hoarseness in his voice that Hermione recognized at once as desire.

"It's been a long time for us, hasn't it?" she said to the Potions Master.

"Yes," he agreed, his eyes falling to her belly. They probably conceived their baby the day he asked her to move into his house.

Hermione saw where his black eyes were focused.

"Don't worry Severus. Sex won't hurt the baby," she said.

"Even my sex?" he breathed, looking at the witch hungrily.

"Later on you will have to tone it down, but right now I could take your best…or worst," she said, feeling the familiar ache for him start to throb between her thighs.

He arched an eyebrow at her.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes. I've missed you, Severus," she said, biting her lip against the desire that began to pulse through her.

"You're absolutely sure?" Severus asked her again.

Hermione was burning up now, and scowled at his hesitation.

"Damn it, Severus. Don't question me. I've missed you, I want you and I need you. Poppy told you not to treat me like I'm made of glass. I need to know you still want me," she breathed at him. "I need you to take me the way you know I need to be taken."

Severus knew what that meant. The witch didn't want slow and easy.

The wizard went rock hard so fast Severus was almost dizzy from the sudden rush of blood from one head to the other. His body took over now. The Potions Master stood up and scooped Hermione out of the chair, then strode with her quickly to his bedroom, kicking the door closed.

Raucous looked at the closed door, squawked and shook his head in disgust. He knew the headboard would be banging against the wall in short order, and the witch would be shrieking like a banshee.

Raucous leapt off the rafter and winged his way toward the floo, which turned immediately green as he soared through.

He just wasn't up for the noise this afternoon.

* * *

Severus and Hermione spent a bit more time than they intended getting reacquainted and slaking their desire for each other. The Potions Master couldn't recollect a more intense, intimate interlude with the witch, he must have touched, kissed, licked and explored every inch of Hermione's body ten times over, the fact that she was carrying his child endearing her to him more than he ever thought possible, by the time he took her, she was begging for him. Her ferocity and passion stunned him. She kept whispering "more" and "harder, Severus" and a slew of erotic obscenities and sweet endearments that drove him wild. 

Raucous had been right, there was headboard banging and shrieking going on, but the Potions Master was just as vocal as the witch this time, he was so lost in the woman, lost in what she carried for him, the gift she'd inadvertently given him, and he couldn't get close enough to her, though Merlin knows he tried his very best to climb inside her. It was five hours before they emerged from the bedroom, showered, tired and both relatively happy.

If Hermione had any doubts of Severus' continued ardor for her, he had dispelled them without question. He had also told her passionately as he buried himself repeatedly in her body that she wouldn't have to give up any of her dreams, that he would be there for her and help her reach her goals. His words affected Hermione like an aphrodisiac or lust potion and the witch responded to him powerfully. He had never experienced so many orgasms from her in so short a time.

Afterwards, as he lay there with the sleeping witch on his chest, Severus wondered if pregnancy affected a witch's sex drive. If it did, he was in for a very pleasurable next few months. The idea of her rounding up with his child was very arousing to him. She would be even more beautiful to him than she was now.

They ate before disapparating for Little Hangelton, appearing with a crack in front of the cutest little house Hermione had ever seen. There was no way she would have associated the light blue house, white picket fence, flowers, wind chimes and immaculate lawn with the dark wizard. It was just too bright, too homey. No doubt this was all Eli's work. She walked around the house. It had a nice sized backyard, a patio with a grill on it and a table and chairs, and a lovely, babbling little stream, about half a foot deep flowing past it. No houses bordered it however, it was set off by at least an acre from the nearest home. Severus watched as she inspected the yard, his dark eyes watching her every move. Hermione turned to him.

"What a lovely home you have, Severus," she said to him smiling.

The wizard looked at her soberly.

"No. What a lovely home we have," he responded. "Do you think it suitable for a child?"

"Yes," she breathed, "Although we will need a fence to separate the brook."

"Consider it done," Severus said, "Let's go inside."

Severus and Hermione entered the house through the back door. There was a small foyer with coat hooks that opened on the kitchen. The kitchen was painted a bright cheery yellow, and the sink was by the window that looked out into the back yard. A box of fresh, green herbs sat in the window. A yellow and white table with four chairs sat in the middle of the kitchen, and there was a dishwasher and cooler. There were white cabinets, a pantry and plenty of counter space covered in a speckled yellow marble. The table was set for four with bright, fruit covered dishes, and the floor was tiled and matched the countertops. It was adorable.

"Master! You is home!" squeaked an excited voice.

A house elf bounded up to them, all bows and smiles. It was Eli, Severus' servant of many years. He grinned at the couple.

"You is not telling me you is coming," the house elf beamed. He looked at Hermione.

"Hello Miss," he said rather shyly but looking at her curiously. The Master had never brought a female to his home.

"Eli, this is Hermione. She is going to be living here," Severus said to the elf.

Eli beamed even more.

"Will Master will be staying as well?" the elf asked excitedly. He doted on Severus and would love for the dark wizard to dwell in the house. It was quite lonely.

"I will be here much more frequently, yes Eli," Severus replied.

The elf did a little wild jig of joy. Then his brown eyes washed over Hermione again, and he noticed the small bulge. Eli froze, his eyes rising to meet Hermione's.

"The Miss is with child?" he asked her, quivering.

Hermione looked at the elf.

"Yes, I am Eli," she responded.

The elf looked from her to Severus and back again. He didn't dare hope, but he had to ask.

"Is it Master's child, Miss?" Eli asked in an almost reverent whisper.

"Yes Eli, she carries my child," Severus answered for her.

The elf burst into tears, his tiny shoulders shuddering.

"A blessing!" he blubbered, "A great and welcome blessing, Master. I prays for this day, when I would have a child to love again!"

He turned his great brown eyes toward Hermione.

"You is most welcome in this house, Miss. Most welcome. I will serve you well, you will wants for nothing, you and the young one, Miss," he said bowing to her several times, his eyes wet.

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said, reaching out and stroking the elf's head gently. He looked at her with adoration.

"She will be staying in your rooms, Master?" he asked.

Severus looked at Hermione.

"It is up to her, Eli," he responded.

"Yes, I will be sharing your Master's bed, Eli," she responded.

The elf danced about again. His Master had a witch of his own and a child on the way. This was a happy, happy day. He didn't think to wonder about marriage…house elves didn't marry, they simply claimed their mates. Clearly his Master had claimed the witch, or he wouldn't have made her with child and brought her to his home to share his bed.

Severus fished in his pocket and took out the small box of Hermione's things. He handed them to the elf.

"Here are her things, Eli. As you see they've been reduced. Place them in our bedroom. A shipment of maternity clothing and nursery furniture will be arriving either late tonight or early tomorrow. I expect you to oversee the delivery, storage of her clothing and the assembly of furniture. Also there will be painting according to what Hermione wants. You will help her," Severus said.

Eli was beside himself with joy. He had work to do!

"Yes Master!" Eli said, bowing very low. He looked at Hermione, then at Severus.

"Master, she is with child…another Snape. May I?" the elf asked.

Severus nodded.

Suddenly the elf began to glow golden, and a tendril of light stretched out from the little creature and wrapped around Hermione, who gasped as she was enveloped with warmth. It squeezed her a bit, and she felt as if something had been added to her, then the light snapped back to Eli with a crack of thunder. The elf bowed low to her.

"Thank you, Mistress," the elf said, rising and looking at her with affection.

Hermione looked at Severus.

"What did he just do?" she asked him, staring at the elf.

"He has bound himself to you because you carry a Snape. He is as much your servant as he is mine now. He will serve you, protect you and even give his life for you if need be." Severus replied.

"Oh Eli, you didn't have to do that!" she exclaimed to the elf.

Eli frowned slightly.

"Yes, Mistress. You is mother to a Snape, and therefore a Snape. I is duty-bound to serve you and your child," the elf said soberly.

"But, I'm not a Snape. I'm not married to your Master," she said.

The elf waved his clawed hand in negation.

"You is Snape, Mistress. Papers and ceremonies is nothing to house elves. You is bound to him by the child you carries. I is bound to you by the child you carries until I dies," he said with finality.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Severus placed his hand on her arm.

"It's no use, Hermione. Eli is your servant now. Nothing you can say will change that. You'll get used to him. He will be a great help to you," the wizard said, smirking at her. Severus remembered Hermione's failed crusade for house elf rights. Having one for a servant must rankle her.

Eli looked down at the small box in his hand.

"Eli must go and make the room suitable for Mistress," he said, smiling at both witch and wizard. Suddenly he winked out.

"Would Mistress like to see the rest of the house?" Severus asked her in a squeaking whining voice that made her scowl blackly at him.

"Severus, you knew this would happen," she said to him accusingly.

The Potions Master caught her arm.

"Yes, I did," he agreed, "and it puts my mind at ease to know that when I am not present, Eli will watch over you and help you. And he will make sure you eat properly. You eat like a bird, picking here and picking there. He won't stand for it. You will have three balanced and square meals a day. He will make you lunch for school as well," the wizard said as he walked her into the living room.

Like his study at Hogwarts, the living room was covered in bookshelves, more rare titles. Hermione walked over to them, letting out little exclamations as she read the bindings.

"Unlike the books in my study at Hogwarts, you have free access to these tomes. They come with the territory," he said.

Hermione actually did have free reign of his books at Hogwarts. Severus would glower at her when she took them off the shelves, but he never stopped her from reading them. He would simply mutter about her taking advantage of his desire for her, and let her read.

There was comfortable furniture in the living room, two plush sofas, one large and one small, and two armchairs arranged in front of the fireplace with a small table between them, much like in his study at Hogwarts. There was also a small writing desk and a liquor cabinet. But unlike his study, the room was airy and brightly painted in off-white, and had several large, leafy plants. It also had a huge window to let in natural light which opened on the side of the yard.

Severus led her down a hallway. There was a bathroom off to the right, with a normal sized tub and shower combination, a loo, vanity, sink and mirror, tiled in light blue. Then there were three bedrooms. Severus led her into their bedroom. Eli was there, putting her things away happily.

Hermione was delighted to find it wasn't furnished in Slytherin colors. It had a huge four-poster bed, a large mirrored dresser and two wardrobes and a walk-in closet. It also had a master bathroom with a huge sunken tub surrounded by scented faucets, a large walk-in shower with a glass door, two sinks, a linen closets full of fluffy towels and shelves full of lotions, shampoos and conditioners.

"I installed a jasmine scented spigot," Severus said, reaching for a tap and turning it on. The smell of jasmine filled the bathroom as rich lather and water spewed out of the faucet.

Hermione smiled at him. That was very thoughtful.

"There is also a special jasmine scented shampoo I brewed for you myself. You left a few hairs behind in my bed, and I created a shampoo that is specifically for your hair type," he said, picking up a white bottle and offering it to her.

Hermione opened it. It smelled wonderful.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, leaning her head on his chest. "Thank you for everything."

The Potions Master wrapped his own arms around the witch reactively. He could feel the little swell of her belly against him, and suddenly felt fiercely protective. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Hermione, you be sure to tell me or Eli if you need anything. Anything at all. Do you understand me? No hedging about it. I want you lacking for nothing," he said gruffly as he held her to hide the strong emotions he was feeling.

"All right Severus," she murmured against his chest. She felt very safe in his arms. She wondered if he were going to stay the night with her.

"Severus, will you be staying the night?" she asked him, pulling back from his embrace.

He looked at her.

"I had intended to return to Hogwarts tonight…but if you'd like me to stay, Hermione…I will," he said softly. "But if I stay…we'd have to break the bed in."

Hermione scowled at him as she felt him hardening against her at the thought of it.

"Severus, after all that activity earlier, aren't you tired? I swear, I think you sneak sips of lust potion or something. The amount of sex you want from me can't be normal," she said.

"Well, little Miss know-it-all, do you have any statistics locked away in that brain of yours as to the normal amount of sex a couple engages in?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Actually, there are no hard cold facts on what's normal," Hermione replied, a little miffed she couldn't give him a standard. "But it's pretty much a given that having a child slows down the sex life," she said. At least that was something she could present.

"Given by whom?" Severus growled, "I assure you, I will want you child or no child. And will make sure you want me too."

Hermione snorted back a laugh. Severus was way too intense. But his intensity was quite a turn on for her. She loved being wanted by him.

"The bedroom is ready, Mistress," Eli said, smiling at both of them in a rather lascivious manner, "shall I turn back the covers?"

It was obvious the elf thought some serious in-outie was going to happen tonight.

Severus gave Hermione a heated look.

"Yes, you may Eli. The Mistress and I need to gather research for some 'personal statistics,'" he said, smirking down at her.

Eli gave his Master a rather confused look, shrugged and proceeded back into the bedroom to turn down the covers. He also laid out a short silk nightgown for Hermione and a pair of silk boxers for the Master. He doubted either garment would be used, but they were available if needed.

The elf walked back to the bathroom door.

"Will the Master or Mistress be needing anything else?" he asked, bowing.

"No, Eli. You may go," Severus said, his black eyes locked on Hermione.

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said to the elf, who beamed at her.

"No, thank you Mistress. You makes this old elf very happy," Eli replied, bowing low to her again.

Eli winked out.

"He's sweet," Hermione said to Severus.

"You say that now," the wizard replied, "when he is looking after you, you might change your mind. He is quite determined."

"I'm sure I can handle him," she replied as Severus led her to the bedroom. He began to undress her.

"I hope you're taking notes," he breathed, a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

Hermione returned to university with her hours and recommendations and was initially well received. But in the passing weeks, she noticed a difference in the way her professors were treating her. She was showing her state now, and there was no ring on her finger. What was happening was that her questions were being passed over for the most part, and her marks were lower than what they should have been. She was doing the same quality of work as she usually did. 

Fed up, she approached her Potions Professor with her latest marks, and asked him why they were so low.

Professor Floodsworth looked at her, his gray eyes resting on her belly with a look of distaste.

"Miss Granger," he said, "emphasizing the 'Miss', "I gave you the grade I felt you deserved. You must realize that at the university, we focus on students that have a promising future and serious drive. Your current state shows that you are no longer in the running as a witch of consequence. Despite the quality of your work, your situation shows me you are unsuitable for pursing working in the Potions field. I will not give you marks that encourage pursuit in that field."

"You're giving me lower grades because I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked him incredulously.

"I'm giving you the marks you deserve, Miss Granger. It isn't the point you are pregnant. It is that you are unwed and pregnant, and as such show a lack of morality, ethics and virtue. You have disregarded the principles of conduct. Without morality and ethics, you will not make a good candidate in any field of magic, all of which require those particular qualities. You will find your other professors in agreement with me on this. You've thrown a perfectly good career away, Miss Granger, through your promiscuity. No one will send you out of university to serve in any position of worth. Your character is not suitable."

"How dare you question my character when you do not even know my situation?" Hermione said, frowning at the professor.

His eyes dropped to her belly.

"I know all I need to know," he responded with a sneer, "Do you even know who the father is?"

"Of course I do," Hermione said, seething.

"Well, he can't be much of a wizard if he would leave you in this condition, about to rear a bastard on your own," the Professor said. "Perhaps it would be best for you to withdraw, Miss Granger, place the child up for adoption, then return to us. Still, there would be the shame, but you might manage to get higher marks than you will while carrying this…this child. You are setting a bad example for the other witches who attend university. We don't want to send them the message that it is all right to be unwed and pregnant after all."

Hermione glared at him.

"But professor, you know I have the ability to excel in the field of Potions, regardless of my personal situation. Doesn't intelligence, hard work and drive account for anything? I've kept my grades perfect throughout my three years attending school. Doesn't that mean anything? It has to mean something," she said, her hand trembling. She felt like hexing the wizard, but that would get her expelled.

"It meant something before you threw your life away bearing a child out of wedlock. How do you hope to accomplish anything when you have such a responsibility? No one will want to hire you anyway, Miss Granger, once they discover your shame. An unmarried witch with a child is considered little more than a whore. That is the way you are and will be viewed. Now I am finished with this discussion. The marks I gave you will hold," he said.

"This is blatant sexism!" Hermione said, outraged.

"This is the way it is in the wizarding world, Miss Granger. I am aware of your muggle roots. Your condition may be acceptable in that world, but not this one…I assure you. There has always been a different standard for witches in our world. It is accepted. Perhaps you should return to the muggle world. It will be easier there for you than here," the professor said, picking up his notes and preparing to leave. "That being said, good day Miss Granger."

He exited the classroom. Hermione leaned back against a desk, her eyes filling with tears. She had noticed the drop in marks in all her classes. Even the ones with female instructors. This couldn't be considered remotely fair. She gathered her books and walked over to the Administration building and asked to see the Dean.

The student behind the counter looked at her belly, then at her hands. She frowned slightly and told her to take a seat rather dismissively. Hermione did so, aware of the aura of disapproval radiating from the young woman. She also noticed that aura wafting from everyone who looked at her, always from the belly to the hands first, then the slight frown. She sat there for about forty-five minutes before she was called to the Dean's office.

Dean Wankton was an older wizard, balding on top with gray hair rolling around it his head in a fringe. He had a thick gray mustache, and an air of dignity. His eyes dropped to Hermione's belly and her empty ring fingers, but he had the good grace not to frown, though his blue eyes took on a worried look. He had a folder on his desk in front of him. He cleared his throat, then addressed her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger. How may I be of assistance today?" he asked her.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dean Wankton," Hermione said, her hands twisting in her lap nervously. "I'd like to talk to you about unfair treatment I am receiving from my Professors. They are purposely giving me low grades because of my condition. Surely you don't approve of this, sir?"

The Dean leveled his eyes at her.

"Miss Granger, up to this point in time you have been an exemplary and extraordinarily gifted student. Your marks were phenomenal, and we had high hopes for your placement. However, in view of your condition as an unwed witch, you have rendered yourself unsuitable for placement now. You have no one else to blame for this but yourself. To give you grades that belie your lack of moral fiber and questionable character would be misleading to the public, Miss Granger. No Professor is going to promote you, despite your marks in the past. Were it in my power, I would remove you from university as you set a bad example for other female students. But it is not. It would be best if you withdrew," he said evenly.

The Dean certainly didn't mince words. He believed as Professor Floodsworth did. He too viewed her as little more than a whore and wanted her out of his school. It was as if everything she had ever accomplished was reduced to nothing because of the child she carried in her womb.

"I can't believe that my carrying a child makes everything I've accomplished null and void. My mind is just as sharp as always, and the quality of my work remains unchanged. Surely you can see the unfairness of this, Dean Wankton. I can accomplish great things with my degree," she said to the Dean, who was looking at her with distaste now.

"Your lack of virtue certainly does change everything, Miss Granger. You are a witch. It is hard enough for a witch of excellent character to make it in an established field dominated by wizards. You will not be accepted as an unwed mother. You have not only let yourself down, but your sex as well. You may have opened doors for other witches in the more prominent fields of magic where they are sadly lacking. No one could have questioned your abilities, your intelligence and your knowledge."

The Dean looked at her, shaking his head dolefully for a moment.

"Unfortunately, once you have shown a lack of moral fiber, no one wants you, no matter how brilliant you are, Miss Granger. The only positions available to you now are unskilled ones, and you may have a problem getting gainful employment even then. Perhaps you should withdraw. Once the board finds out your condition, your scholarship will be withdrawn. There is a condition of your enrollment which states you cannot indulge in immoral activities. You have obviously done so. I have hesitated reporting you, hoping you would withdraw on your own. But after this conversation I think I would be lax in my duties if I did not make them aware of your state of expectancy without a husband. I will contact them this afternoon," the Dean said, closing her folder.

Hermione was aware of the terms of her scholarship, but students engaged in sex constantly. Obviously, the crime was getting knocked up. She looked at the Dean.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said, her lip trembling.

"You should have thought about what having an illegitimate child in the wizarding world would mean, Miss Granger. You have been relegated to a status occupied only by women of the most reprehensible character," he said.

"Meaning whores and prostitutes," Hermione replied, scowling.

"Precisely," the Dean said, looking at his watch. "Now, Miss Granger, I have an appointment in five minutes. If you would kindly show yourself out."

Hermione looked at the Dean a moment more, then rose to her feet and exited his office wordlessly. There was nothing more she could say. If the Dean of the school ascribed to this archaic belief that a witch who had a child out of wedlock was unsuitable for a professional career, then certainly the Professors would not be reprimanded. She realized that it was all a concerted effort to get her to leave university.

She had one more class to go to, but what was the sense? She headed for the main floo.

"My home," she said, tossing floo powder into the flames and stepping through.

* * *

Eli had a time trying to get Hermione to eat that evening. He offered her the blackened shrimp, baby peas and buttered corn several times to no avail. Hermione was in no mood to eat. Finally, tired of the elf nagging her, she whipped out her wand and pointed it squarely between Eli's eyes, which crossed as he looked at the tip of it. 

"I…don't…want…it," she seethed at the stricken elf. Eli had never had a wand turned on him before, and found it quite distressing.

"But…but…the baby, Mistress. He needs feeding. Only you can feed him," the elf said imploringly.

At that moment, Hermione's belly bounced.

"You see, Mistress? He is hungry. He wants food," Eli said, as Hermione's hand went to her belly. "If not for you, Mistress, then for the child inside you."

Hermione lowered her wand. Eli was right. She couldn't neglect the child because she was in no mood to eat. She sighed and took the plate from Eli.

"For the baby," she said, spearing a shrimp, putting it in her mouth and chewing, forcing herself to swallow it down. It was tasty, but that didn't make it any easier to eat.

"Yes, for the baby," Eli agreed, nodding his head and sitting opposite her to make sure she ate every drop. He was relieved she didn't hex him. Pregnant witches were quite dangerous. But something was troubling the witch. Eli's ears moved forward a bit.

"I begs your pardon, Mistress, but why is you so sad you don't eat?" he asked furtively.

Hermione sighed. She didn't know how much the house elf understood about the way things work in the wizarding world, but he had two big ears to listen.

"They want me to leave the university because I am having this child and am not married," she said to the elf, who cocked his head.

"Do you wants to leave uni-ver-sitee?" the elf asked. He didn't know why it should matter that she wasn't married, but obviously it did.

"No, I've worked very hard to get where I am," she said.

"So gets married," the elf said as if that would be the answer to everything. "Master has rings."

Hermione looked at the elf. If only it was that easy.

"The Master doesn't love me," Hermione said, "He cares for me, but doesn't love me, Eli. I don't want to marry him if he doesn't love me."

Eli looked at the witch as if she were mad.

"Master does love the Mistress!" he said, "But Master has a broken heart. It is hard for him to say love. But he shows love, yes? He brings you home. He buys you all. He shares his bed. He asks Eli constantly what you eat and do. He gives you good in-outie. I hears it. It is very good for both of you. Why you think he doesn't love the Mistress?"

"Because he won't tell me he does," Hermione replied, wondering at the house elf's perception of his Master's love for her.

"I have known my Master since he come to the world, Mistress. I have seen him in love before. He is the same now. But is scared to say it. Scared of hurt. He loves you, Mistress. Marry him and things will be good again at uni-ver-sitee," the elf said earnestly.

"But the things he does could be because of the baby, Eli, not because of me," she replied, hoping the elf had an answer for her that could prove her wrong.

"Master told me that you was to come before you was with child. Master has never brought a female to this house. He wants you for you before the child. I see the love in his eyes, Mistress…not in his mouth but his eyes. Look at his eyes for love, Mistress. You will see what words cannot say," the elf encouraged.

The elf sounded so sure, so sincere. Was she so stuck on wanting to hear him say he loved her that she couldn't see it?

"Is Severus coming tonight, Eli?" she asked the elf, who nodded.

"Yes Mistress, Master tells Eli this by floo when he checks to see if you has eaten breakfast," he replied.

"He checks to see if I eat?" Hermione asked the elf, bemused.

"Every day he calls Eli to check," the elf responded, beaming. "He likes round. Wants you nice and round."

Hermione had noticed how Severus' eyes lingered on her belly and breasts whenever he saw her. In bed, he refused to let her wear a nightgown, and constantly caressed her belly. He paid quite a bit of attention to her breasts as well. Many nights she felt as if he were trying to nurse rather than arouse her. And when she complained she was fat, he would tell her she was beautiful, then show her he meant it in no uncertain terms.

She considered what Eli had said. He had helped raise Severus after all, and served him all his life. He probably knew the wizard better than anyone else alive. And the elf believed he loved her.

"Eli, you believe your Master truly loves me?" she asked the elf, wanting confirmation.

"Yes Mistress. But Eli not believe. Eli knows," the elf said, his brown eyes fixed on her.

The two stared at each other across the kitchen table.

"Look deep. Then Mistress knows too," the elf said softly.

Suddenly they heard a 'foomph!' signaling someone had entered by floo.

"Eli?" Severus' voiced bellowed, "where are you and the Mistress?"

"In the kitchen, Master," Eli called back. The elf looked at Hermione.

"Looks deep," he said to her in a whisper, "You will see it."

Severus walked through the door, directly to Hermione and kissed her. He looked at her half eaten plate and scowled.

"Eat," he said imperiously, sitting at the table and leveling his black eyes at her.

Hermione stared at him searchingly, trying to see what Eli saw.

* * *

Hermione stared at Severus so hard, he wiped a pale hand over his face and looked at his palm, inspecting it. Then he looked at Hermione. 

"Is something on my face, Hermione?" he asked her, taking another wipe.

Hermione started. Her searching was too obvious.

"Ah, no Severus. There was, but it's gone now," she lied, spearing another shrimp.

"How was school today?" he asked her.

Hermione finished chewing her shrimp, swallowed it, then hesitated a moment before answering him.

"It was fine," she said, her amber eyes shifting slightly.

Severus caught both the hesitation and the eye shift. He knew from back when she was a student, that she wasn't telling him the truth. She always hesitated and her eyes shifted when she lied. He decided to let her finish her food. He'd find out how her day went, even if he had to wait until she was asleep and use legilimency on her. It bothered the wizard when she wasn't open with him. He didn't think she was hiding how her day went to be sneaky. More than likely she didn't want to upset him…which did upset him.

Hermione finished her food and drank the milk Eli placed on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat Severus?" she asked him.

"No, I had supper at Hogwarts," he replied searching her face. She had a tiny bit of acne on her nose, and her face was filling out. She was gaining weight, which was good. Severus stood up and extended his hand.

"Come, let us go to the study. I have parchments to mark, and I'm sure you have some assignments to complete before bed," he said as Hermione took his hand. She didn't feel like doing her assignments. What was the use?

Hermione allowed the Potions Master to escort her to the living room and the writing table. She sat down. There were quills and parchments there, waiting for her. Mostly she had writing assignments to complete. There was an essay due on charm work, but her heart wasn't in writing it. She sat at the table staring at the parchment.

Severus sat down at the desk. He had deposited the stack of parchments on the desktop when he first arrived and now leafed through them. He set the papers down, opened his bottle of red ink, selected a quill and dipped it inside. He started marking the papers and was at it about ten minutes when he noticed Hermione wasn't working. That was odd. This was the first night since she had come to the house that she wasn't writing or studying. Severus put the quill down and walked over to the witch. Hermione was so distracted, she didn't hear him approach. But the Potions Master was always rather quiet when he walked.

He stopped in front of the desk and looked down at the witch.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Why aren't you working? Surely you have assignments. The last year of university is always fraught with work," he said, looking at the witch with concern.

"I just don't feel like working, Severus," she replied softly.

"Are you sick?" he asked, placing a cool hand on her brow. No, her temperature was fine.

"No," she said, her bottom lip starting to quiver.

Now Severus was sure she was upset. He took her arm and led her to the sofa and sat her down. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into him so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Something happened today, didn't it?" he asked her.

Hermione didn't answer him, but her eyes filled with tears. Already, Severus felt his chest tighten. Someone had done something to the witch. Probably related to her pregnancy. He scowled at the thought of anyone upsetting his pregnant lover.

"Tell me what happened today, Hermione," he coaxed her.

"I…I…can't talk about it Severus," she said, "it's just too awful."

"Then let me see," he said gently, placing two fingers against her temple. He felt her resisting.

"Let me see, Hermione," he said, this time with command in his voice. He felt her occulmency walls lower and let him through as the witch started crying softly.

He watched and listened to her conversation with Professor Floodsworth, and his whole body tightened with rage as the idiot said she was considered a whore, and questioned her morality and ethics, suggesting she return to the muggle world and all manner of insulting, unfair comments toward her. Then he witnessed the Dean's remarks, equally insulting, and learned how she would lose her scholarship. He also saw her draw her wand on Eli. He was rather startled at this, but after the day she'd had, he could see how she felt she was at the end of her rope.

He noted with approval Eli was able to convince her to eat using the growing child within her as impetus without getting hexed. He heard Hermione tell Eli her problems…then suddenly she raised the occulmency walls. What had she spoken to Eli about that she didn't want him to see? He wouldn't be able to get it out of the elf. He kept Hermione's secrets as well as his own. Severus withdrew from her mind, completely enraged but keeping a tight rein on it.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. But I warned you this would happen," he said softly, pulling her against him tighter. He planned to pay a little visit to the Dean tomorrow.

"I just couldn't believe that people who seemed so open to knowledge could be so archaic when it came to women," she sniffed.

"The wizarding world is hardly progressive in social issues, Hermione. We live by codes that were followed centuries ago. Unwed witches used to be exiled. At least that practice has died," he said, caressing her hair.

"No, they still exile women…in a different way, Severus. By removing all opportunity. Forcing them into a life of hardship while they live among plenty. Denying them education and decent jobs, slandering them and making them objects of ridicule and shame. I imagine the children of unwed witches suffer too," she said bitterly.

"Yes. They are treated quite badly if they are born bastards," Severus replied softly. "Albus does not allow mistreatment of such children at Hogwarts, but in the adult world, if the condition of their births are made known, they suffer the same fate as their mothers and are regulated to a lower status and deprived of the ability to advance, no matter how adept they are."

Hermione digested this quietly. So if she didn't marry Severus by the time she delivered the baby, she would be condemning her child to the life of a second-class citizen or worse. Hermione was aware of discrimination in the wizarding world since she was a muggle-born…but her brilliance was always a cushion, though she knew many thought of her as the exception to the muggle-born rule. But she had never experienced such blatant discrimination. The thought of her child having to live with such injustice made her heart tighten with grief. It couldn't happen. She pulled away from Severus and looked at him.

"Severus, I want you to do something for me," she said to him.

"What Hermione?" he asked her, his dark eyes locked to hers. He would do almost anything for the witch if it were in his power.

"I want you to think of how you feel about me…not tell me, but just think about it," she said softly.

"Why, Hermione?" he asked her.

"It has to do with something Eli told me tonight," she said, "will you do it, please?"

"Of course," he said, and he began to think about the witch, from the time she approached him and he brutally turned her away, how he finally gave in to her desire for him and his own lust toward her, how she gave her virginity to him and took an oath of loyalty, how she braved Voldemort and almost died saving him, how she submitted to his darkest desires, how she gave her entire heart to him, asking nothing in return but to be with him, and how she now carried his child. There were many other acts, deeds and characteristics the witch evidenced that went through his mind, things that endeared her to him greatly. He became lost in his thoughts about her, unaware that the witch was watching him closely, particularly watching his eyes as his thoughts took him over.

Hermione watched him for several minutes, then broke into his flow.

"Severus, look at me," she breathed.

The Potions Master's dark eyes fell on her, and the look in them, the tenderness, the caring, the warmth, the desire…and yes, the love she saw there washed over her like a powerful flood.

"He does love me. It's all there, in his eyes…just like Eli said. How couldn't I have seen it?" she thought, looking up at the wizard. A slow smile lit up her face.

Severus looked puzzled. What had he done to make her smile like that? He wished he knew so he could do it more often. He looked at her closer. She seemed to glow.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" he asked her.

"I'm better than I've been in a long time, Severus," she replied softly.

"Why?" he asked her, his face showing his puzzlement.

"Because I've found what I've been looking for," she said, "It was there and I just couldn't see it."

Severus' brow wrinkled. The witch was talking in riddles.

"I think I'd like that ring now, Severus," she said to him softly.

"Ring…what ri…" Severus began, then stopped as he realized what the witch was saying.

"You mean you'll marry me, even though I haven't given you what you want from me?" he asked her, hardly believing his ears.

"Yes. You've given me everything I want Severus," she said.

"But…"

Hermione placed the tips of her fingers against his mouth.

"Just get the ring, Severus," she said softly.

The stunned Potions Master stood up as if under the Imperious curse and walked to a section of the wall covered by books. He took out his wand and said an incantation, and a portion of the books slid back, revealing a safe. He opened it and took out the small box he had presented her the day he discovered she was pregnant with his child. He swallowed, a bit nervously, glad he was turned away from the witch. It wouldn't do for her to see him lose his cool demeanor. He turned and walked back to the sofa and sat down next to the witch. He opened the box and they both looked down at the engagement ring.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" he said, "You won't take my ring, think about it later then give it back to me, will you?"

"I am positive, Severus," she said, her heart thudding a little at the way his voice caught when he asked her that. It was plain to see that it would hurt him if she did such a thing. Only a man in love would feel that way.

She held out her hand, and Severus took the ring out of the box, and slid it on her finger. Then he smiled at her. He had a beautiful smile, slightly crooked teeth and all. Suddenly he grabbed her, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"You've made me the happiest wizard in the wizarding world at this moment," he breathed at her. "I will be a good husband to you, Hermione. I promise you."

"I know you will, Severus," Hermione said, "And I will be a good wife to you and a good mother to our child."

He looked at her soberly.

"I know you will," he said, kissing her again a powerful feeling washing over him as he did so. So powerful, he shuddered.

"Are you all right Severus?" Hermione asked, feeling him quake against her. There was an answering quake from the witch as well.

He looked at her, his eyes smoldering as they shifted from her face to the ring on her hand and her face again.

"I will be," he breathed, standing and sweeping her into his arms.

Hermione shrieked at the suddenness of his grabbing her. Holding the witch securely, the Potions Master strode toward their bedroom, covering ground quickly. They entered and the door slammed behind them.

In the living room, Eli materialized slowly, a broad smile on his face.

"Like I tells you, Mistress," the elf said in a low voice, looking toward the bedroom.

"It's in the Master's eyes."

* * *

The next morning Severus told Hermione not to go to university classes, but stay home and rest up. Hermione looked at him with defeat in her eyes. She was engaged to him now, and going to get married, but the damage had been done. Now she had only a feeling of loathing for the school she had attended for the past three years and the administration that ran it. 

Severus looked at his intended, and his heart swelled with rage as he saw defeat clearly in her face. It was an odd look for her. The Potions Master caught her by the chin.

"There is a solution, Hermione. Don't lose heart," he said to her gently, kissing her lightly on the lips. Then walked over to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder into the fire.

"University," he said, stepping through with a billow of robes.

Hermione stared at the floo with her mouth open. Severus went to her school? Dear Merlin. What was he going to say? Worse, what was he going to do?

* * *

With a tight jaw, Severus walked into Administration and demanded to know when Professor Floodsworth's next class would be held. He was told ten o'clock. He would be lecturing in the amphitheater. It was now nine forty-five. Severus knew where the amphitheater was. He had been a guest lecturer on this campus for many years. Something that would definitely stop now, no matter how many galleons they offered him. 

He followed the meandering stream of students into the amphitheater, and took a seat at the very top. He would be sure to be seen by the Professor, pale and dressed in all black as he was. Plus he would take roll, and notice a guest among his students.

Professor Floodsworth did indeed take roll, and noticed the Potions Master in the upper row. He gave a delighted smile and an animated lecture, no doubt driven to put on a good show in Severus' presence. He was quite respected in the field and considered one of the top Potions Masters in the wizarding world. Floodsworth was quite honored he came to listen to one of his lectures.

Severus found Professor Floodsworth's lecture as dry as toast, despite his animation. He was following a formula that hadn't changed in the last six years. How did the wizard expect to inspire anyone with such an old and practiced approach? Ah well, Severus wasn't here to judge Floodsworth's teaching abilities, though he felt Hermione could probably do a better job as a Professor than he could.

Severus sat through the lecture and waited for the students to clear out, including the suck-ups surrounding the Professor and exclaiming over his boring lecture. Then he glided down the steps and approached the podium. Professor Floodsworth was all smiles.

"Ah, Professor Snape, I was quite honored that you attended one of my lectures. It is good to see you," Floodsworth said, extending his hand.

The Potions Master did not take it, and the wizard let his hand fall back uncomfortably.

"Professor Floodsworth, I did not come here to listen to your lecture, but it was quite unavoidable," Severus said stiffly.

"Oh, I see," Floodsworth replied, the wind knocked of his sails. So the great wizard didn't come for his lecture. What did he come for? The Professor looked at Snape curiously.

"Then, how can I help you, Professor?" Floodsworth asked.

"I came to ask your assessment of a student, a Miss Hermione Granger," Severus said evenly, "She interned under myself and several other teachers at Hogwarts last year and did quite a good job. I found her very bright, and was considering offering her an apprenticeship when she left university.

Miss Granger being offered an apprenticeship to Severus Snape? Floodsworth himself had applied for that position years ago and was turned down flat. Professor Snape simply did not do apprentices. The wizard must feel Miss Granger to be exemplary to want to make an offer like this. Jealousy rose in the teacher's breast. Well, let the Professor find out the truth about the witch.

"Miss Hermione Granger is not qualified to serve as your or anyone's apprentice. The witch has gone and gotten herself pregnant, and is of unfit character to serve in any position of worth, sir," he said rather stiffly.

"But last I heard, the witch had perfect marks and was setting new records on campus for her grades," Severus said, scowling.

"No longer. Since becoming pregnant, her grades have dropped significantly. We are currently trying to make the witch withdraw, Professor. She clearly lacks morality, ethics and virtue…and is unsuitable for anything but the coarsest employment," he said.

"Has the quality of her work changed since her impregnation?" Severus asked.

"No, but her situation has, and that gives us enough reason to discourage her continuance at this school," Floodsworth said.

"You mean to tell me you are trying to get the most intelligent witch in your school to quit because she is with child? Floodsworth, the woman is brilliant. She could contribute a great deal to whatever field she is interested in," Severus said.

"Maybe once that was true Professor, but since she has chosen to become the mother of a bastard, she has thrown away every opportunity that she had," the Professor said coldly. "She should have kept her legs closed and her books open, sir."

"When you say 'thrown away every opportunity,' don't you mean had every opportunity taken from her?" Severus asked him. Professor Floodsworth gave him a measuring look.

"Surely you don't approve of an unwed witch having a child out of wedlock, Professor? We have to discourage such behavior, not reward it. The witch has proven herself to be little more than a whore, Professor, and sets a negative example for other witches in attendance here," the Professor said, then his eyes narrowed.

"I wish I had known what a common piece of fluff she was. The witch is quite pretty. I could have given her some 'extra credit' assignments in my rooms," he mused.

"Do you know the situation surrounding her pregnancy, Professor Floodsworth?" Severus asked him in a controlled voice. Not only had the wizard called his intended a whore, but all but said he would have gladly shagged her for an exchange of marks.

Floodsworth scowled.

"I didn't need to know that. She's pregnant, and there's no father. No ring on her finger. She's a fallen witch, Professor, that's all anyone needs to know," he replied.

"So it doesn't bother you that one of the brightest minds of our age is to be taken out of circulation because she is having a child, a child that most likely will be as intelligent as she is?" the Professor asked him.

"Not in the least. If she is so brilliant, why didn't she abort the child and continue her education? That would have been the sensible thing to do. If her education were so important, she would have gotten rid of it. Miss Granger made the choice to keep an illegitimate child, now she must live with the shame of it. Society cannot smile on such a choice, or we would be overrun by bastards and women of low moral worth and virtue," Floodsworth said archly.

"Yet, we are instead overrun with professionals in the field without a bit of originality between all of them. They simply continue to work with the established formulas and postulates and don't advance their art one iota," Severus said evenly, a clear reference to Floodsworth's lecture. "Miss Granger is an original thinker, who already exhibits the potential to improve the art of Potions Making and any other field she decided to work in. Surely you've seen her potential."

"Miss Granger is a lost cause, Professor. She will never amount to anything now, so the point is moot. You have asked me my assessment of her, and I have given it to you. It is the same assessment you will get from any teacher here," he said with finality. "She will get no letters of recommendation from anyone at this university. Her scholarship is even now in the process of being pulled."

"Tell me, Professor, if Miss Granger were engaged, would that make a difference in the way she was treated here at university?" Severus asked.

"Yes, with an upcoming marriage, her position of good standing could be restored and her marks re-evaluated. But she is about five months pregnant. If the man were going to come forward, he would have by now," Floodsworth replied.

"But what about her low moral character?" Severus asked, his eyes hard.

"Some question would remain, but it would not be reflected in her marks. A husband would legitimize her. She could pursue a professional career," he said diffidently. "She would no longer be an unwed mother. She'd be an honest whore, with a name."

Severus could stand it no longer. He grabbed a startled Professor Floodsworth by his collar.

"The woman you have spoken so crassly about, Professor, is my intended. She carries MY child. I had to see for myself if you were as insulting and narrow-minded as I perceived when I looked into her mind last night," Severus said, shaking the now pale wizard.

"She resides with me, and will shortly be marrying me, sir. I take great offense at the things you have said to her, and done to her as a result of bearing my child," Severus said, throwing the wizard back and drawing his wand.

"I take it you know my history, Professor Floodsworth. My other darker history," Severus hissed at him.

Floodsworth nodded, looking into the other wizard's cold, black eyes. They were murderous. He was going to die. Everyone knew the story of him serving under Voldemort as a spy. He was a deatheater for all intents and purposes, although he worked on the side of good. A very dangerous wizard as well as a celebrated Master of Potions.

"I…I didn't know. I would never have said such things had I known," Floodsworth said in an attempt to calm the wizard's wrath.

"You never thought to ask, did you?" Severus snarled at him. Hermione wasn't engaged to him before last night, but the wizard didn't know that. "Did you ever stop to think there might be a reason she wasn't wearing a ring?"

"I assumed it was because she didn't have one. She could have revealed you were the child's father and had honorable intentions toward her," the wizard gasped, shaking now.

"Miss Granger is not the type of witch to take advantage of her husband's standing. She works hard to be acknowledged for her own abilities. She believed they would be enough to get her through university and that she didn't need to 'drop' names in order to graduate. And she shouldn't have to. She has been a feather in your cap since she arrived here, Floodsworth. Her accomplishments would have been attributed to your 'superior' teaching skills. Your class enrollment would have doubled or tripled. Instead, you tried to force her to leave…" Severus seethed.

The Potions Master pointed his wand at Floodsworth, muttered an incantation and cast a spell on the wizard, who shrank back as he felt magic wash around him, fully expecting the Killing curse. But he found himself in no pain. Severus put his wand away.

"What…what did you do to me?" he asked Severus, feeling himself all over.

"I suggest, Professor Floodsworth, that you adjust Hermione's marks to full ones within the next twenty-four hours, or you will find out quite painfully, what I've done to you. And the pain will last for weeks, I assure you. Her marks are to be corrected and turned in to Administration immediately. And I suggest you tell all of Hermione's teachers that we are engaged and encourage them to do the same. Do not tell them about the spell I've cast on you. It will be ten times worse if you do so, and triggered in less time. If I am reported, Floodsworth, I promise you…this spell will be nothing compared to what I will do to you next time. I can find you anywhere, be sure of that. You are lucky I don't beat you within an inch of your life for the pain you've caused my pregnant fiancé. All changes to her transcripts had better be in order by tomorrow or you can count on receiving that beating as well," Severus said, his voice hoarse with rage.

"Yes sir," Floodsworth said, scared to death.

He was going to pull all of Hermione's marks immediately. They would be on the Dean's desk by this afternoon. Then he would inform the other teachers of her impending marriage to the Professor Snape of Potions renown. They would hurriedly adjust their marks as well. No one would want to displease such a revered Master.

"I also want you to owl my wife with a letter of apology," Severus snarled at him. "She won't accept it, but I want you to do it anyway. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Floodsworth said.

Severus started to leave, then turned back toward the quaking wizard.

"And if I were you, Floodsworth I would be careful about insulting unwed witches," he warned. "Some wizards would not show the restraint I have."

Floodsworth nodded and watched with terror as the dark wizard strode across the amphitheater and out a side exit. Floodsworth looked down at himself, thinking of the spell.

"I've got to adjust those marks now!" he gasped, running from the amphitheater. His office was several blocks away, and he didn't stop running until he got there. Many students wondered at the wizard flying across campus, his robes billowing and his eyes as wide as saucers, looking as if a tribe of trolls were on his tail.

Severus saw him too, and smirked.

"One down and one to go," Severus said to himself, walking purposefully toward Administration.

And the Dean's office.

* * *

Severus entered the Administration building for the second time that morning. The assistant at the desk quailed when she saw him striding toward the counter. The wizard was quite imposing. 

As the Potions Master walked up to the desk the young student asked him, "May I help you sir?"

Severus glowered at her a moment then said, "My name is Professor Severus Snape. Would you please ask the Dean if he could spare a moment of his time to see me?"

The student looked at him. Despite the wizard's scowling demeanor, he had been quite polite.

"Yes sir. Would you please take a seat?" she said, gesturing to the chairs that lined the walls of the office. Severus turned without a word and took a seat. The assistant disappeared into the back. After a moment, she returned.

"The Dean says he would be most pleased to see you, sir," the student said, "The wait will be about five minutes. Would you like some coffee while you wait, Professor?"

The student said this with such alacrity that Severus knew the Dean had told her he was someone of import.

"No, thank you," he replied.

"Very well," the student said, obviously disappointed she couldn't serve him something. "If you want anything, don't hesitate to ask."

She stood there a moment, hoping he would request something but the Potions Master said nothing. She returned to her duties.

After about ten minutes, the student returned.

"Dean Wankton will see you now, sir," the witch said to Severus, who rose and followed her back to the Dean's office.

Dean Wankton rose from his chair and reached out to shake the Potions Master's hand, but Severus simply sat down in the chair in front of the wizard's desk, disregarding his proffered hand.

Dean Wankton cleared his throat and sat down.

"So good to see you again, Professor Snape. It's been quite a while. Possibly I could secure you for a lecture in the near future?" the Dean asked.

Severus was a highly sought after speaker. Few could discuss potions like he could. His voice, his presence and his obvious love of his art held listeners mesmerized from beginning to end. If Severus Snape was passionate for anything other than Hermione, it was Potions.

"I highly doubt it, Dean," Severus replied in a cold voice. "I am here to discuss the withdrawal of a student from your institution."

The Dean's eyebrows rose. He was unaware that there was a student here linked to the well-known Professor. The fact that the wizard wanted to withdraw the student was bad news indeed.

"The withdrawal of a student? But why? Is he not receiving a good education at our school, Professor?" asked the Dean.

"Actually, up until recently the student was receiving top marks. There is no doubt in my mind that this student will excel in whatever field of study that is ultimately chosen," he said evenly.

This was high, high praise coming from the Potions Master, who had turned down the university's best students who sought apprenticeships with him on the grounds they weren't bright enough. To have a student in university that met with his approval meant the university would get credit for turning out such an exemplary graduate, and increase the rolls.

"Why do you wish to withdraw such a promising student?" the Dean asked Severus, his thick brows furrowed.

"I believe this school can no longer provide the kind of education that will allow this student to reach full potential," Severus replied coolly. "In fact I find the staff at your facility substandard both in teaching and discriminatory in attitude."

"That is quite a claim to make, Professor," the Dean said rather sharply. "I assure that if any student has been discriminated against unfairly, I will soon set the issue back in order. It would be unfair of you to withdraw a student of such abilities from our hallowed halls without allowing us to correct our errors."

Severus looked at the Dean levelly.

"I highly doubt, sir, that you could do anything to change my mind at this point, since you yourself are one of the guilty parties, and I witnessed your insulting, derogatory remarks via legilimency myself. I assure you, were you not Dean of this institution, a simple withdrawal would not be the only act I'd be committing at this point in time," the Potions Master said with such deadly coldness the Dean blanched and spluttered.

"Surely you are in error, Professor Snape. I do not make it a habit of discriminating against students, particularly one who is so gifted that you hold him in high esteem," the Dean said placatingly.

"I am not in error, Dean Wankton, the student in question is one Hermione Granger," Severus replied evenly.

The Dean went silent for a moment, then recovered.

"Ah, Miss Granger…the unwed witch with child, I presume," he said a bit coldly himself.

"No, Miss Granger, my fiancée who is carrying my child," Severus replied. "And the most brilliant student your institution has seen in years. And believe me, it is not due to your substandard and outdated instruction, but her own hard work. You insulted her, sir and made no attempt to discover her situation before your entire staff embarked on destroying her perfect marks as well as her reputation with a complete and willful disregard for all she had accomplished. You called her a whore, sir, in loosely veiled language, and deemed her unsuitable for anything but the most menial employment. A witch who will most likely make the most dramatic changes and discoveries that have been seen in years, if not centuries."

The Dean paled. He had no idea Miss Granger was betrothed to Severus Snape. Her youth and lack of a ring led him to automatically assume she was promiscuous and her child was fatherless. Oh great Merlin, what a mess. What a gods awful mess!

"And by insulting my wife to be, and my unborn child sir, you have insulted me. As I said, if you did not hold such a position at this institution, I would call you out, sir and beat you soundly for your unconscionable actions toward Miss Granger. But I have decided to withdraw her, and transfer her, along with her corrected transcripts to another institution, where she will receive her degree and all of her future successes will be attributed to this new institution and all her hard work. In addition, I will be writing the board concerning the treatment of the witch, and sending along a pensieve of both yours and Professor Floodsworth dialogue with her. I will also be speaking with some of your esteemed alumni, who contribute funds to your school about your treatment of my wife."

The Dean looked at the wizard white-faced. Severus continued.

"And if this is not enough, Dean…you still have my fiancé to deal with. As of right now, she is distraught, but soon…she will become quite angry sir, not only at your treatment of her, but of other witches who may not have wizards to stand for them. You do not know Miss Granger, Dean, but you have made quite an enemy. Soon she will be forming some kind of support group, most likely with political implications. There are quite a few unwed witches and illegitimate children in the wizarding world sir, and if they are mobilized, I assure you Hermione will turn them into a force to be reckoned with. And I will put all my resources behind her, if need be."

The Dean's face fell at this statement. The Potions Master went on, leaning forward a bit in his chair, his silky voice resonating throughout the office.

"The practices of your institution will be her first target, I assure you. You would better be pummeled with fiery stones from heaven than have that witch against you. She is voracious sir, and will see you and your professors disgraced and removed from your positions in the end. I suggest you reconsider your institution's stand against unwed mothers before this Armageddon occurs, Dean. You do this, and you might manage to retire in good standing when this is all over. You have quite an ordeal ahead of you."

"Surely we can make some sort of amends toward your intended, Professor. A public apology perhaps from myself and her professors," he suggested desperately.

"Too little, too late Dean. The wound you've made in that witch is too deep for a Band-Aid. Tomorrow I will come pick up her transcript and her transfer papers. I want them all in order so she can enroll in her new school immediately," Severus said, then an ugly expression washed over his face.

"If you hamper her transfer in any way, Dean Wankton, I will forget your esteemed position at this university and return to personally take more than a pound of flesh from you. Am I understood?" Severus said, his black eyes glinting with malice.

"I understand you completely, Professor Snape," the Dean replied, his heart pounding. He knew of the wizard's dark past and knew that the man would not hesitate to physically injure him if driven to do so. This was awful, just awful.

"I will return tomorrow morning for Hermione's transcripts. If they do not reflect her true standing in this university, there will be the devil to pay," Severus said with a sneer. "That devil being me."

Severus exited the Dean's office with an impressive billow of robes.

Dean Wankton pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face. The wizard was absolutely frightening. He called his assistant. She opened the door.

"Yes, Dean Wankton?" she asked, her eyes concerned as she looked upon the obviously flustered wizard.

"I want you to contact all of Miss Hermione Granger's teachers and have them convene in my office at four o'clock this afternoon. The meeting is mandatory," the Dean said to her.

"Yes sir," the assistant replied, "I'll get right on it."

"See that you do," the Dean said gruffly, dismissing her.

He stared down at his desk. He had to come up with something for the board to explain the mistreatment of the betrothed of one of the most respected wizards in the field of Potions today. He was in a world of shit, that's for sure.

Severus walked across the campus, feeling somewhat vindicated, though he wished he could have let his fists speak for him. Despite being a powerful wizard, Severus was an extremely physical being and preferred beating to hexing when meting out deserved punishment. Possibly, one of the wizards wouldn't take him seriously, and he'd get the opportunity to avenge his lover in the manner preferred.

But it wasn't going to happen. Both the Dean and Professor Floodsworth would have nightmares about him and Hermione for weeks to come.

Severus apparated directly to Hogwarts to complete his afternoon classes. Dumbledore took his morning class. He could only imagine what a fiasco that had been. His student quailed when he billowed in. They had heard he was absent for the day. Obviously they had been misinformed.

"Get out your gloves," Severus said imperiously. "You will be cleaning refuse out of Manticora entrails today."

The students groaned as the Potions Master smirked openly.

* * *

"I want spaghetti with just a bit of sauce," Hermione told Eli stubbornly as he offered her a delicious ham sandwich with baked chips and a small salad. 

"Not proper food, Mistress. This is better," Eli said, waving the plate back and forth under her nose.

"I told you what I want, Eli. I'm absolutely dying for spaghetti with a little sauce. I want it cold too," Hermione demanded.

Eli's ears cocked toward her as he realized what this was. The Mistress was craving. Eli had dealt with craving years ago. Severus' mother craved dry bread. It had to be very crunchy. It was difficult to get her to eat anything else until she had it.

Eli looked at Hermione and sighed.

"Very well, Mistress. I makes you spaghetti," he said, putting the sandwich in the cooler.

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said, smiling. She could almost taste it.

As Eli puttered around the kitchen, Hermione thought about Severus' visit to her school. An image of the entire institution in flames filled her mind.

"No…he wouldn't do that," she told himself.

Then the image of a very beaten and broken Professor Floodsworth appeared.

"He might do that though," she thought wryly. But she hoped he didn't. Severus could be arrested for assaulting the teacher, no matter how much he deserved it. And it really wouldn't help anything.

Then the vision of Dean Wankton hoisted up the flagpole that stood in front of the Administration building, the rope strung through his dress robes, struggling wildly as Severus stood below looking up at him with a self-satisfied little smirk floated through her thoughts.

Hermione giggled. She could see him doing that too. Then she sobered. Whatever her husband to be was doing at the school, she could be sure it would be of some import. Severus was a force to be reckoned with when angered. She only hoped he could show some restraint. She saw the rage seething beneath the surface. When he took her last night, he whispered passionately over and over how she was the most intelligent witch of the age, and he would allow no one to hold her back from her destiny. He was so determined she would succeed.

Hermione felt a swell of love for the wizard wash over her.

Eli set a plate of cold spaghetti with a hint of sauce in front of the witch, disapproval in his brown eyes. He offered her a fork.

"No, I'll use my hands, Eli," Hermione said, lifting several long pieces with her thumb and forefinger. She leaned her head back, dangling the strands over her face, then dropped them into her mouth and sucked them in with an appreciative slurp.

Eli stared at her. Never had he seen anyone eat this way before.

"Oh, this is perfect, Eli!" she gushed, gathering more spaghetti with her fingers. The elf shook his head and sat down across from her.

"Maybe Mistress will eat salad after?" he asked her hopefully. Cold spaghetti was not enough. Hermione looked at the elf's furtive expression.

"All right," she said.

Eli smiled and practically ran to the cooler, removed the small salad and returned, setting it on the table beside the rapidly disappearing plate of spaghetti.

"Is good salad. Cheese, turkey and vegetables. Good for the baby, Mistress," he said encouragingly.

Finished with her spaghetti, Hermione plucked the meat and cheese out of the salad. Eli couldn't get her to eat any more and finally gave up. He would give her more vegetables at dinner. He cleared the table and was in the process of scourgifying the dishes when he heard Hermione gasp. He turned quickly and rushed over to her.

"Is Mistress all right?" he asked, his ears flat against his head with worry.

"Yes, Eli, the baby is moving," she said.

The elf looked at her belly and saw small quick pulses. His brown eyes grew soft. He peered up into Hermione's face.

"May Eli touch Mistress?" he asked, "Touch the little one?"

The expression on the elf's face touched Hermione's heart. It was plain to see he loved the child she carried.

"Yes Eli," she responded.

The elf beamed at her and slowly, reverently placed his clawed hand on her protruding belly. The child moved under it. Then to Hermione's surprise, the elf leaned his head against her, his ear placed against her roundness.

"I hears you little one," the elf said softly, his hand rubbing Hermione's lightly. The witch didn't feel repelled. On the contrary, Eli was very comforting.

"You is loved," he whispered, "Very loved. We waits for you."

After one more caress, Eli lifted his head and looked up at Hermione. His eyes were wet.

"Thank you, Mistress," the elf said. He looked as if he were going to burst into tears at any moment.

"You're welcome Eli. Thank you for caring for our child so much," she responded softly, rubbing his head between his ears. The elf rolled his head in pleasure for a moment.

"He is my next Master, Mistress," the elf said, "I is already bound to him."

Hermione stared at the elf.

"He, Eli?" she asked him.

"Aye, Mistress. You carries a son, you does," Eli replied, smiling at her.

"But, how do you know, Eli?" Hermione asked him in amazement. Poppy could tell how healthy the baby was, but not the sex.

"I am bound to his service, Mistress. I knows, like I knows Master's love for you," he replied, returning to the dishes and scourgifying them.

Hermione stared at the elf for a long moment, marveling in the magic that passed between elf and those he served. It was obviously quite powerful.

"A son. Severus will be so happy," she thought.

An image of a black-haired little boy standing next to his father, both of them scowling came to mind. She fought back a giggle and shook her head. With her luck, that's exactly how it would be too. A snarky little son, the spitting image of Severus in looks and personality. Not that she would mind a bit.

Hermione suddenly let out a huge, unexpected yawn. She realized she was tired. She pushed herself from the chair and walked into the living room. The exhausted witch lay down on the sofa on her back, both hands wrapped around her belly and developing child, and closed her eyes.

Sleep came quickly.

* * *

Hermione found herself in Voldemort's throne room. She was pregnant and alone, though a lone fire burned in one of several floos that lined the wall. 

"Severus? Severus!" she called. No one answered.

As she wandered about the empty room, there was a "foomph!" and she spun to see the fire in the grate turn green. She hoped it was Severus, coming through to find her. But it wasn't. Instead, it was Voldemort.

He was gray and mottled, his robes in tatters and he walked stiffly. But his eyes still glowed red. The wizard raised an accusing finger and pointed it at the witch.

"You had no intentions on saving me!" he cried in his high-pitched voice, walking toward her with that frightening gait.

Hermione screamed and ran as best she could, but her belly was so large she couldn't move too quickly. She tried several locked doors to no avail, and discovered she didn't have a wand.

Voldemort stalked toward her, and Hermione could see with horror that maggots were eating at one side of his face. The wizard was dead and after her. He drew closer.

"You thought you killed me, but I'm not dead. I'm just waiting," he hissed, his red eyes dropping to her belly. "The time is almost here, so I'm taking what's mine now, witch."

Hermione backed against the wall, her escape blocked by the shuffling wizard. He stopped about five feet from her.

"Now I am renewed!" Voldemort cried and dove at her, shrinking and passing through her flesh into her swollen belly. The witch screamed as she absorbed the dead wizard.

"See you in a few months, Mother," the voice of Voldemort whispered.

Hermione screamed and screamed.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, love! Wake up!"

Severus had stepped through the floo to the witch's screams. In his worry and concern he had called her 'love' without realizing it as he rushed to her side, knelt and shook her gently. Eli winked in immediately.

"What is wrong with Mistress?" the elf asked, his ears flattened and eyes whirling with worry.

"A nightmare it seems," Severus replied, trying to wake the screaming witch.

Finally Hermione's eyes flew open with a gasp. She clutched her stomach.

"He's in me! He's in my baby!" she screamed hysterically, her hands moving over her protruding belly. Severus pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hermione! It was a dream, you're safe. No one is in you or our child. Hermione, I'm here," the Potions Master said, holding her tightly until she relaxed and started sobbing.

Severus held her securely and let her cry herself out. Eli shook his head.

"Nothing good comes of cold spaghetti," he said, looking at the sniffling witch.

Hermione pulled away from Severus, her amber eyes wide with horror.

"It was terrible, Severus…just terrible," she said trembling.

The Potions Master climbed up on to the couch and pulled her against him.

"What did you dream?" he asked her, holding her tightly.

"Voldemort. He came back from the dead and entered my body," she said shuddering. "I could feel him go inside me. He ran at me and just dove in through my skin. It was awful. Then he said "I'll see you in a few months, mother."

"It was just a dream, Hermione. What did you eat before you went to sleep?" Severus asked her.

"Some cold spaghetti and sauce, and a couple of pieces of turkey and cheese," she responded.

Severus scowled at Eli, who held up his hands.

"I does my best, sir. The Mistress is cravings, Master. Witches won't eat if cravings sir. I does my best," the elf said, bowing slightly and trembling. He didn't like to displease his Master.

Severus looked back at Hermione.

"Cold spaghetti?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"I felt like I'd die if I didn't have it, Severus," the witch replied, clutching his arm tightly.

The wizard sighed. He had been perusing books about pregnancy and read about the strange food cravings pregnant witches got. He had hoped Hermione wouldn't go through that. But obviously she was.

Severus got a better idea of just how bad her cravings were that night. He didn't tell her what happened at the university that day. He promised to tell her all tomorrow. He wanted to collect her transcripts and transfer papers first. She had protested, but he was firm.

The wizard was sound asleep, when he felt a hand smooth across his cheek.

"Severus? Severus, wake up," Hermione said urgently.

The Potions Master's eyes fluttered. The witch pushed him hard.

"What?" he said snarkily, his eyes snapping open, bloodshot and red.

"I want banana chips," she said, looking at him.

"You want what?" he said, waking more fully and turning to look at her. Then he reached for his wand and turned up the torches.

"I have a craving for banana chips," she said again, rubbing her stomach.

"And just what, pray tell am I supposed to do about that?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Go and get me some," she said simply as if they were in a cabinet in the kitchen.

"What! Do you have any idea what time it is? Where am I supposed to find banana chips at this time of night?" he asked her, both eyebrows raised.

"There is an all night market in Little Hangelton proper," Hermione replied. "You can get them there."

Severus looked at the clock.

"But Hermione, it is after three in the morning," he said.

"But Severus, the baby wants banana chips," she whined at him.

Severus' eyes went wide at this statement.

"The baby wants…the baby? Dear gods, Hermione," he said sitting up in the bed now and scowling down at her.

"Pleeeeeaase," she said, "I can't help it that I'm craving, Severus. It's part of being pregnant. I wouldn't ask you if I didn't want them so badly. Though I suppose I could go myself…if you don't want to…"

She started to sit up. Severus sighed and rolled out of bed.

"I'll go," he groused, walking to the wardrobe and slipping on his robes and pulling his boots on over his bare feet. He turned and looked at her.

"Banana chips. Anything else?" he asked her.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Pickles. Dill," she said. Severus looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"All right. Pickles and banana chips. I'll be right back," he said, disapparating.

The Potions Master appeared in front of the all night market. It was cold, and he clutched his robes around him. All he had on underneath was a pair of silk boxers. He was in a foul mood when he entered the market and stalked up to the counter. The young wizard behind it paled, thinking a red-eyed vampire had just walked into his store.

"Banana chips. Pickles," Severus grunted at him.

The wizard pointed at a rack full of assorted chips.

"Banana chips should be right there, sir," the wizard said rather weakly, hoping the creature would buy what it wanted and leave his store without biting him.

"And the pickles?" Severus snarled at him, almost making the poor young man piss himself.

"Down aisle two on the right sir," the wizard responded.

Severus walked over to the chip rack, and after a close investigation, located what he was looking for. Then he stalked down the aisle, grabbed the biggest jar of dill pickles they had and returned to the counter. He set the items down.

"How much?" he growled.

The clerk told him. Severus felt his pockets then scowled. His coin purse was in his pants. Damn it.

"I've forgotten my purse," the Potions Master said to the clerk, glaring. He wasn't actually angry with the clerk…he was just looking at him. The frightened young wizard pushed the items toward the Potions Master.

"Just…just take them sir. You can come back and pay for them later…or not at all. It's up to you. Please…take them and go."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the wizard, then picked up the items and left the store. He'd pay for them later. He disapparated.

The clerk heaved a sigh of relief when he heard the thunder crack. He really needed to find a job with better hours.

Severus reappeared in his bedroom and handed the chips to Hermione. He set the pickles on the nightstand, shrugged out of his robes and tossed them on the chair, too tired to make the effort to hang them up as he usually did. He climbed into bed and watched Hermione tear the bag open, stick her small hand in and remove a slice of banana. She crunched down on it and made an amazing amount of noise chewing it.

"Mmmm, so good. Thank you, Severus," she said, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She tasted of banana.

He grunted in reply. His black eyes washed over her as she ate her chips, and he felt a little throb. Hm. He had gone out in the middle of the night to get her pickles and chips. A little reward should be in order. He hadn't gotten any tonight. His eyes swept over her again.

"Are you almost finished chomping on those?" he asked her, sliding a little closer.

"Yes," she said with a satisfied sigh and folding the bag down. "They were delicious."

Severus took the bag from her and placed it on the nightstand, next to the unopened jar of pickles. Hermione lay back down, sated. Severus continued to look at her so intently, she felt him and looked over.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"Do you really have to ask, Hermione?" he purred, "You roused me out of a perfectly sound sleep to go out into the cold night for pickles and banana chips. Now that I'm back, I find myself still roused," he said, his eyes flicking toward his tented boxers.

"Oh," Hermione said looking at his erection and then back at him. She yawned exaggeratedly.

"I'm kind of tired, Severus," she said.

His eyes glinted at her.

"I was tired too," he responded, pulling the witch towards him and rolling her so her back was facing him, "but don't worry…I'll do all the work." He pulled up Hermione's nightgown and pulled down his boxers, releasing his erection. He shifted closer to her, and lifted her leg slightly, then penetrated her with a sigh. Hermione groaned as he filled her.

"Yessss," he sighed, beginning to thrust, burying himself in her warmth. The witch began to move against him, moaning as he pistoned into her body faster. Severus reached around and clutched Hermione's breast, fondling it as he stroked her, feeling her peaked nipple beneath his palm. He wasn't taking her too hard, but just hard enough to be satisfying, the witch emitting little gasps as he touched bottom. She began to tighten, crying out and he slid his hand to her belly, groaning as she orgasmed around him, the flood of her release pouring over him as her inner muscles squeezed and clutched at his shaft.

Severus let go with a grunt, releasing into his lover, pleasure washing over him as he felt his flow added to hers.

"Mmmm," he growled against her ear as his pulsing eased. "Worth a trip to the market in the middle of the night."

Hermione sighed then gasped as Severus slid out of her, then pulled her against him, kissing her soundly before laying his head back and closing his eyes, satisfied.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered to him. His arm tightened around her.

"Good night, love," he responded sleepily.

Hermione's eyes widened at the endearment, then softened as she snuggled into her husband-to-be. She wouldn't ruin the moment by saying anything.

Maybe he'd say it again.

Severus arrived on the university campus at precisely ten o'clock, apparating directly in front of the Administration building. He strode inside, straight to the counter. The assistant took care of him immediately.

"Good morning, Professor Snape. You can go right in. The Dean is expecting you," she said, gesturing toward the Dean's office. Severus nodded and walked to the door, opening it without knocking and striding in.

Dean Wankton looked up at him startled. He had two folders on his desk. Severus could see the name "Granger" scrawled across the top of each.

"Good morning, Professor," the Dean said, his face rather white as he addressed the wizard. Severus ignored his greeting and took a seat.

"Those are Hermione's transcripts and transfer papers?" he asked, leaning forward and reaching out his hand for them.

"Yes," the Dean replied, passing him both folders.

The Dean watched nervously as Severus carefully read Hermione's transcripts. The dark wizard nodded to himself several times, his eyebrows rising now and then. Then he closed the transcripts and looked at the transfer papers. He closed those too and looked at the Dean.

"All appears to be in order," Severus said evenly.

"She was quite an extraordinary student," the Dean said regretfully. "Would you at least tell me where she is transferring to?"

Severus looked at him.

"Golpalott University," the wizard replied. The Dean gasped.

Golpalott University was a small, private and very prestigious university where only twenty to twenty-five percent of applicants were accepted. The major degrees the university offered were in the fields Potions, Charms, Spell-making and Magical Liberal Arts. It offered associative degrees in Transfiguration and Healing as well and was well known for its independent study programs. It was Severus' Alma Mater, though much of his degree was acquired through life experience credits. The then current Dean was well aware of Severus' double role in the ranks of Voldemort, and a special, clandestine dispensation was made for the Potions Master to graduate with full honors from the prestigious institution. Not even a tenth of the current Potions Masters could claim such an honor. Now Hermione would be attending. One of the few witches to ever walk those hallowed halls.

The university's namesake, Golpalott, created Galpalott's Third Law, a lesson taught in every potions class today. That law states: "The antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components." He was considered a mover and shaker in the field of Potions in his day, and left a great legacy behind.

The Dean was quite impressed with Hermione's placement as well as bemoaned the fact that the university was losing such a brilliant, brilliant student. He decided to try to convince Severus to give them one more chance.

"Professor Snape, I do wish you would reconsider. Miss Granger is a credit to…" he began.

Severus held up his hand, scowling at the Dean.

"If you say it, Dean, I swear I will assault you," he seethed.

The Dean shut up quickly. Severus stood and exited the office without a word, folders in tow.

He exited the Administration building as was about to disapparate when someone called him.

"Professor Snape? May I have a word please?"

Severus turned to see a rather pretty woman in teaching robes approaching him. He scowled.

The witch walked up to him.

"My name, sir is Professor Elena Tacturn. I am…er…was Miss Granger's Arithmancy teacher," she told him.

Severus folded his arms.

"One of the Professors who actively pressured my fiancée to withdraw from university to become a scullery maid," he said coldly.

The witch looked at him.

"I am so sorry about that Professor. I assure you I did not want to do it, but was pressured into it by the other Professors, and even the Dean himself wouldn't do anything to stop it when I went to him in protest. I've only been here two years, Professor and he reminded me I didn't have tenure. I was in danger of losing my job if I didn't comply. A termination on my work record would make it difficult for me to find employment elsewhere sir. Miss Granger is a brilliant witch, and with or without you should have been allowed to complete her degree unhampered. Having a child is not a crime, sir, and too many women have been cut off because of choosing to bear a child without its father rather than abort it. Many great minds and talents are going to waste..." the witch said vehemently. Then she caught herself and looked up at the pale wizard.

"I guess what I really want is to let Miss Granger know how sorry I am for contributing to her pain," she said softly.

Severus studied the young Professor solemnly. He understood what it was to be pressured into doing something that went against your personal beliefs for your own survival. If Professor Tacturn did not comply with the other professors, she may have been replaced on staff and turned out of the university. It was obvious the witch empathized with women who found themselves in the situation Hermione was. He drew in a breath.

"I will relay the message to her, Professor Tacturn," Severus said evenly. "You may want to send her an owl and let her know yourself."

"Do you think she would accept it?" the witch asked him.

"She will read it. As far as accepting it, only she knows the answer to that, Professor. All you can do is make the attempt," he said. "Now, if you will excuse me."

Severus disapparated.

Professor Tacturn stared at the spot the Potions Master had occupied a moment, full of remorse. If she had any other recourse, she would leave this damn school. She wiped her eyes, turned and walked back toward her office. She had a class in half an hour.

* * *

Severus apparated to Golpalott University and stood there for a moment admiring the rolling, tree-covered campus. A large lake was visible in the distance, and walking paths snaked through the area. Stone tables were scattered throughout the landscape. The buildings were made of gray stone, stately and vine-covered, having been established several centuries ago. Hermione would love it here. The library itself would drive her to conniptions and there were many collaborative research opportunities to be had as well. 

He entered the Administration building and walked to down the hall to the enrollment office. An older witch in half-moon classes looked up at him from over a muggle typewriter. The only difference was she had been in the process of dictating to it, the machine typing out word for word.

"May I help you sir?" she asked, then looked down with a frown as the typewriter typed her greeting.

"Oh bother," she said, pulling the parchment out of the machine with a scowl. She sat it beside the machine, and walked up to the counter. She peered at the Potions Master.

"Yes, I would like to have a student transferred to this institution," he said, handing the witch Hermione's transcript and transfer papers.

The witch's eyebrows went up in surprise. It was hard enough to be accepted to Golpalott and next to impossible to transfer from another school.

She cleared her throat.

"You are aware, sir, that it is quite difficult for students to transfer to our institution. Some say we are selective to a fault," the witch said, trying to prepare the dark wizard for a letdown.

"Yes, I am quite aware of this, Madam. I myself am a graduate of this illustrious institution, and am prepared to add my recommendation that this particular student be accepted. She is quite exemplary," he replied.

The witch's eyes washed over him.

"Your name sir?" she asked him.

"Professor Severus Snape," he replied.

Her eyes widened.

"The Professor Severus Snape?" she breathed.

Severus scowled slightly.

"Unless another graduate by the same name has passed through these halls, Madame, I can safely assume I am he," he responded a bit snarkily.

The witch smiled at him broadly.

"Please have a seat, Professor. I will take these back to an admissions advisor immediately," she gushed.

Severus smirked and took a seat. Evidently he was not forgotten. Him nor his annual contribution to the school.

After only about five minutes, Severus was asked to accompany the clerk back to the offices and she led him to a small office where a smiling middle-aged witch stood and greeted him, shaking his hand firmly and offering him a seat. She had bluish hair and wore a somber, black robe. Her eyes were green and kind, though there was a sharpness to them that the Potions Master noticed immediately.

"Good morning, Professor Snape," she said smiling at him and sitting down, "It is an honor to meet one of our most notable graduates. My name is Grizelda Hummingsford."

"Miss Hummingsford," Severus said inclining his head slightly as he settled in the chair in front of her desk. He watched as the witch looked over Hermione's transcript, her eyebrows rising and falling much as his had when he perused Hermione's marks.

"My, she is quite exemplary, Professor Snape," Grizelda said, looking up at him, "but what I am wondering is why she is transferring in her last year? And why you are here and not Miss Granger?"

The admissions clerk was quite sharp.

"May I be frank, Miss Hummingsford?" Severus asked her.

"Most certainly," she replied.

Severus proceeded to tell the admissions clerk Hermione's situation and how the staff and administration of the college treated her. By the time he finished, Miss Hummingsford was near bursting with indignation for the brilliant witch.

"Dean Wankton is an ass," she stated firmly. "A chauvinistic, archaic, bigoted ass. It's because of attitudes like his so many brilliant and promising witches and their children are held back. People who might make exciting advances in the magical fields if given half a chance."

She clucked her tongue and looked at Hermione's transcripts again.

"She needs to be approved by the board, but I see no reason not to set her up. She will most certainly be accepted with these marks, hours and letters of recommendation. Let's see how soon we can get her in here," Grizelda said, her face frowning in concentration.

Severus smirked. He knew he had found an ally.

* * *

Hermione was sitting expectantly on the couch when Severus finally flooed in. His arms were full of parchments. He deposited them on the desk, then turned to the witch. Hermione's belly was well rounded now. She was just entering her third trimester. She was wearing a large white maternity shirt and stretchy blue pants. There were some little stains on her shirt, probably from her eating. He noted she was barefoot and her ankles were swollen. 

He looked over the parchments he had dropped and picked up a folded one, walked over to Hermione, leaned down and kissed her, resting his hand on her belly for a moment and rubbing it gently before straightening, looking down at her.

"So tell me, Severus…what happened? What did you do?" she asked him.

"Well, first I have to tell you, Hermione, you are officially withdrawn from university," he said softly.

Hermione's face fell, and tears filled her eyes. She knew it would probably happen. Severus was quite a force to deal with, but this injustice was just stronger than he was. She had worked so hard, and now…she had nothing to show for it.

Severus let Hermione immerse herself in self-pity for a few moments. He had a wicked streak still. Then he held out the parchment and waved it under her nose.

"And officially enrolled here," he said.

Hermione looked up at him for a moment and snatched the parchment from his hand. Her amber eyes skimmed it, then bugged out alarmingly as she read the name of the school. She looked up at him in disbelief.

"Golpalott? I'm enrolled in Golpalott?? Severus, do you have any idea how difficult it is to be accepted into this university, much less transferred in? It has to be one of the most prestigious schools in the wizarding world!" she said, her voice quavering with disbelief.

"I am somewhat aware, being that the school is my Alma Mater," he replied, his black eyes twinkling.

"Are you sure they'll accept me?" she asked him. The Potions Master gestured toward the desk.

"The paperwork is all there. Go take a look," he said.

He helped Hermione up from the couch and she walked as quickly as she could over to the desk. The Potions Master noted she was starting to get a rather rolling gait. He grinned slightly as she sat down and began reading over the parchments. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Hermione put the paperwork down and looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"You did this for me. You used your influence," she said quietly.

The Potions Master felt his chest tighten at the love he saw in her eyes. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Hermione, all the influence in the world couldn't have gotten you through those doors if you didn't have the marks for it. You are truly exemplary, my dear. You got yourself in," he said.

Hermione rose from her chair and walked toward him.

"I wouldn't have thought of trying to get into Golpalott," she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I wouldn't have thought of transferring at all, I was so depressed. Thank you, Severus. I love you so much."

She pulled him down and gave him the sweetest, most passionate kiss he could ever remember receiving from her. He was breathless when she finally broke it. Hermione took his hand.

"Come on," she said, leading him into the bedroom.

"Don't you want to know what happened at the university?" he asked her, even as he felt himself hardening.

"You can tell me later," she replied softly, "right now I have something else on my mind. You."

Severus followed the witch like a lamb to slaughter. Hermione closed the door and led him over to the bed, where she sat down on the edge and pulled the wizard toward her. She began to unbutton the lower part of his robes.

"Hermione," Severus breathed, realizing what she was about to do.

"Shhh, Severus. Just let me," she said softly, unfastening his pants and pulling them down around his hips, then doing the same to his silk boxers. His member popped out, hard, long and swollen. He hissed as she took it in her small hands.

"I love you," she said as she slipped her warm mouth over his organt.

"Gods, witch," he breathed watching the witch as she began to bob, her tongue swirling as she pleasured him. Severus closed his eyes and enjoyed her ministrations, his hips beginning to thrust forward reflexively as one of his hands locked into her soft curls. Gods, she felt so good. He hadn't expected this response from her.

Hermione put her whole heart into pleasuring the wizard, the Potions Master watching her, his black eyes half-lidded in bliss as she lovingly attended him, now using her hands as well, stroking him.

"Hermione," he groaned, starting to thrust into her mouth more forcefully as she brought him to the edge. Both of his pale hands were locked in her hair now, and he was pulling her forward, grunting with every slide of her wet, sucking mouth over him, lost to the pleasure she was giving him.

"Shit," he breathed as he felt himself tightening. Hermione felt him begin to shudder and sped up, her mouth flying over him, her hair wrapped around her face. Gods she loved him so much.

With a cry, Severus came, clutching her head tightly with his fingers. His mouth was slack and his head spinning as he emptied into the witch, and his heart swelled with emotion that she felt so strongly for him she would give herself this way so freely and with so much love.

As soon as he was able the Potions Master dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her deeply, tasting his own essence as he did so. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I would do anything for you, Hermione, anything in my power," he declared passionately.

"I know, Severus. I know. And I love you for it," she replied softly.

Severus looked at her, overwhelmed with an emotion that he could no longer deny, no longer hide from. An emotion he could no longer pretend wasn't churning inside him, demanding to be let out and recognized. At last it boiled over.

"And I love you too, witch," he breathed, "with everything I am. You are my world, Hermione Granger. Everything in my life revolves around you now. You and the child you carry. I'll never let any harm come to either of you. You both belong to me."

Hermione looked at him, then sobbed, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to the wizard as if she would never let him go.

He hoped she never would.

* * *

Now that the three words Hermione longed to hear from Severus were out in the open air, she felt complete. It had happened just like she believed it would. The dark wizard responded to love like any other human being. He had certainly put her through the wringer though. He treated her much better now, but secretly she hoped he wouldn't lose his edge. She liked him dark, snarky and dominating. If he turned into a complete softie towards her, she wouldn't be able to stand it. 

"Severus?" she said to him as he lay sated beside her, both arms behind his head, his eyes closed.

He opened one eye.

"Yes, Hermione?" he responded.

"Now that you've admitted you love me, you aren't going to change are you?" she asked him.

Severus rolled toward her now, his brow wrinkled.

"Change? Change how?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated.

"Well…become…soft. Sweet," she replied, her eyes fixed on his face.

Severus snorted.

"If you are worried I'll start acting like a love-struck sixth year, it will never happen. I do feel tenderness toward you, Hermione…but my gentleness toward you in and out of bed lately is mostly due to your condition. I don't want you blubbering every time I say something to you, so I am not as sharp as usual. I bite back my comments quite a bit, I assure you. And now that you are in your third trimester, I can't possess you like I want to…so I am 'gentle'."

His eyes swept up and down her body.

"Trust me, after you have the baby you will get your normal treatment," he said, his eyes glittering. "You didn't want a 'sweet' man, Hermione. You wanted me. I'm as far from sweet as you can get, witch."

Hermione smiled at him.

"That's good Severus. I want to keep the snarky wizard I fell in love with. I don't want you to change," she said softly.

Severus looked at her a long moment.

"There isn't the slightest chance of that happening," he said. Actually he could already feel the changes in him towards her. But if she wanted him snarky and hexable, then that's what he would be for her. "Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to go see Albus and plan our wedding ceremony. I want you rested when you waddle into Hogwarts. That gait has to be tiring."

Hermione frowned as Severus rolled to his back again, closing his eyes.

"Waddle? I don't waddle," she declared, scowling.

"Hermione, you do waddle. Ducks and penguins waddle less than you do," the Potions Master replied sleepily.

Suddenly he got a pillow in the face, hard. Stunned, he scowled at the witch next to him.

"Bet ducks and penguins can't do that," she griped, replacing the pillow and falling back on it.

Severus' nostrils flared. He was going to go to sleep…but she started it. He had something much better to hit her with than a pillow.

"They don't do this either," he growled, grabbing the witch.

So much for Hermione getting a good night's rest.

* * *

They next day they arrived at Hogwarts. They floo'd directly to Severus' room. Raucous was on the rafters when they arrived, and squawked a greeting to his master, fluttering down to the armchair so he could get a few caresses from the wizard. Hermione stepped through after Severus. She rolled through the floo, and Raucous cocked a beady eye at her, then fell off the back of the armchair and into the seat, cawing with birdie laughter at the rotund witch. He writhed around on his back with his claws in the air. Oh, this was too good. 

Hermione glared at the bird as he struggled to his feet, looking at her, his beak open in mirth.

"It's not funny," she said to the raven, frowning.

This only had the effect of sending Raucous into more birdie conniptions. Between squawks he sent an image to Severus of the wizard rolling Hermione like a huge ball down the corridors of Hogwarts. The Potions Master helplessly let out a snicker, tempted to laugh out loud at the outrageous image. Hermione caught it.

"What did he say to you, Severus?" she demanded.

Severus sobered quickly.

"Just a comment about how you've rounded out a bit," the wizard replied, his lip quirking a bit as Raucous hopped on his shoulder and eyed the witch exaggeratedly as if looking at something extremely large, his beak still open.

"Stupid bird," Hermione muttered bad-temperedly as Raucous preened Severus' hair.

Severus walked over to his desk, opened the drawer and took out a couple of parchments, which he put in his pocket. He then returned to Hermione took her arm and said, "Albus is waiting for us."

Severus took some floo powder out of the box on the mantle and threw it into the flames.

"The Headmaster's office," he said, and led Hermione through, Raucous still riding on his shoulder.

Albus was sitting at his desk looking over some paperwork when the fire suddenly turned green. He looked up expectantly, adjusting his glasses, a broad smile on his face. He rose when Severus and Hermione stepped through. His eyes darkened just a bit when he saw Raucous. The Headmaster still hadn't gotten over their initial meeting. That familiar was trouble.

"Severus! Hermione!" Albus exclaimed, walking from around his desk to embrace Hermione.

He pulled her close, then hesitated as he felt her belly press against him. The old wizard looked down at the witch, his blue eyes twinkling kindly.

"I see things are developing nicely, my dear," he said to her, stepping back to look at her. "You are radiant. Absolutely radiant."

Hermione smiled at the Headmaster tersely. She didn't feel radiant. She felt like a beached whale. But she accepted his compliment graciously. The Headmaster then shook Severus' hand firmly, his eyes focused on the dark wizard's face. There was some change there, something he couldn't put his finger on…but it was definitely something for the better.

"Ah, Severus. How are you adjusting to approaching fatherhood?" Albus asked him.

"I must admit I am looking forward to it, Headmaster," Severus said, helping Hermione to a seat in front of Albus' desk. "It will be a pleasure to raise a child that is not an innate dunderhead."

Albus returned to his desk as Severus sat down next to Hermione. The old wizard noted how Hermione reached over and clasped the Potions Master's pale hand, and how Severus' thumb gently caressed the back of it as they faced him. Hm. Oddly affectionate of the wizard. Could it be Hermione finally reached the wizard's hardened heart? Albus hoped so. There were few wizards as deserving of a second chance at life as Severus was.

"So, I understand there is to be a wedding," Albus said, beaming at the two.

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione said, blushing slightly, "and we were hoping you would conduct the ceremony here at Hogwarts. It would be a small affair. Just family and a few close friends."

"I would be delighted," the Headmaster replied. He looked at Hermione's belly pointedly, "I gather the ceremony will be quite soon."

"Very," Severus replied, "We were hoping next weekend, sir. On Sunday."

The Headmaster opened a large appointment book on his desk and flipped to the date in question. He smiled up at them.

"I'm free all that day," he replied. "Would you like a morning, afternoon or evening ceremony?"

Severus and Hermione spoke quietly for a moment.

"The morning if you please, Headmaster," Hermione replied. "I'm usually quite tired in the afternoons."

"Is ten o'clock a good time?" Albus asked, picking up a quill and dipping it into the inkwell.

"Yes, that's fine," she replied. Albus marked it in the book. He looked up at the couple.

"Hogwarts will supply a light brunch to follow the ceremony," he said. "I am very happy for both of you. This is a joyous occasion. Do you need help rounding up your guests, Hermione?"

She shook her head.

"I'll owl the invitations tomorrow. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Remus, my parents of course…I think I'll skip Fred and George," she said. She had found out that Fred and George had released a subtle lust draught in the Great Hall the night of the reunion that had the most unlikely people snogging each other for ten minutes. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall for one example and Trelawney and Filch for another.

Minerva had been appalled when she recovered. Hagrid was a bit green himself, and launched himself at the hysterically laughing twins, who beat a rather hasty retreat from the irate half-giant via the floo in the Main Hall. Lucky for them Hagrid was too big to fit into the fireplace or he would have followed them and beaten them within an inch of their lives.

"Do you have anyone you'd like to invite, Severus?" she asked him.

A strange expression crossed the Potions Master's face.

"Yes," he said slowly. "There is one person. She lives in Naples."

"She?" Hermione asked looking perplexed.

He looked at her.

"Yes…she. My mother," he replied. "For years I perpetuated the lie she was dead, to protect her from the Dark Lord. I moved her there, shortly after the death of my father."

The Potions Master scowled at this. His father had been an abusive man, who beat him and his mother mercilessly. He died shortly before Severus joined the Dark Lord. When the wizard discovered how twisted and cruel the despot was, he convinced his mother to leave England. He knew Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to use her to control him, or kill her to punish him.

When Severus told his mother he had joined Voldemort, she was very disappointed in him. She left England and worked in Naples for many years. As soon as Severus was employed at Hogwarts, he sent money to her every month to help her. He still provided support for her, his solicitor taking care of sending the payments. The dark wizard hadn't laid eyes on his mother for a long, long time. Now that he was about to take a wife, and have a child, he wanted to see her. It would make her very happy to know he had started a family and she would be a grandmother. It was time for her to come back to England.

"Your mother," Hermione whispered, her eyes wide. "I thought she was dead."

He shook his head.

"She left the country to avoid being targeted by Voldemort," Severus replied, "But he's gone now, and it's time she came back. I want my family together."

Hermione looked up at her husband-to-be and blinked back tears.

"Oh Severus," she said. "We'll send her an owl this afternoon and make arrangements."

"Better yet, we will send Fawkes," Albus offered, looking at the Phoenix, who trilled excitedly. It had been a while since he had been on a journey.

Raucous squawked indignantly. What about him? It was HIS master's mother after all. He should be the one to deliver the invitation. Severus petted him.

"Raucous, Naples is approximately 1615 kilometers from London. That is quite a distance, and there are predators that would love to have a raven for a light snack. I would rather you didn't go. I've gotten used to you," he said to the bird.

Raucous rubbed his head against the Potions Master's hand. This was the first time the wizard had expressed any care for him vocally, and the bird appreciated it. He cawed acquiescence.

The couple and Albus hashed out the details of their upcoming nuptials. But Hermione was distracted. Severus' mother? Alive? Returning to England?

Hermione could not help but wonder what the mother of Severus Snape would be like? Was she as disciplined and severe as the Potions Master? What did she look like? More importantly, would she be accepting of a muggle-born daughter-in-law? Suddenly, Hermione didn't feel very well.

"Headmaster, may I use your bathroom?" she asked Albus.

"Certainly, my dear," he said, looking concerned at her greenish tint. Severus helped her up, concern also on his pale face.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" the dark wizard asked, his brow creased.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said, holding down the bile rising inside her. She hurried to the bathroom and just managed to make it to the loo before she vomited. The two wizards heard her and looked at each other.

"I imagine Hermione has just come down with a case of 'nerves', Severus. Obviously you didn't tell her about your mother," the Headmaster said. "It must be quite a shock to her."

Severus looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Yes. There are many things Hermione doesn't know about me," he said, then looked at the Headmaster rather plaintively. "This is all so new to me, Albus. You know I am used to keeping details of my life a secret. It is difficult to open up and share them."

Albus nodded. For years, Severus' very survival depended on his ability to keep secrets from others. He had become quite adept at concealing his own history while learning that of others. It would take time for him to open up to Hermione.

"It will become easier, Severus. Give yourself time, my boy," the Headmaster said, "though the witch may take you to task for concealing such a thing."

Severus scowled.

"I wasn't concealing it. My mother just never came up. Hermione believed her dead after all," he replied.

"Well, she's been admirably resurrected, my boy, and Hermione is going to have questions," Albus said.

"When my mother arrives, those questions will all be answered," the dark wizard replied.

Hermione returned from the bathroom, looking pale. Severus was on his feet in a moment, Raucous hopping down to the back of the chair. He strode over and grasped her arm to support her.

"I should get you back to the house," he said, looking down at her.

Hermione nodded weakly. She felt lightheaded.

Albus rose.

"Yes, Severus. Get her home. I will see you both in two weeks. I take it I may invite the staff?" he asked.

"Of course," Severus replied. "I imagine Minerva and the rest of that cackling brood will be overjoyed that I am finally getting a ring put through my…"

He stopped and looked at Hermione, who was glaring at him.

"…on my finger," he amended, giving her a smirk.

Hermione hit him in the shoulder and he arched an eyebrow at this small attack.

"I'm adding that infraction to my 'list'" he growled at her, "I won't forget it either. It doesn't take a witch as long to recover from delivering a child. You'll be on your back in no time, witch."

Even ill, Hermione flushed with a bit of desire. Severus was so delicious when he was threatening her.

Albus watched the couple, smiling. Ah, young love.

Suddenly Hermione remembered him and flushed even deeper, this time with embarrassment. She turned to face him with a small, embarrassed smile.

"Goodbye Headmaster," she said as Severus nodded toward him.

"Goodbye Hermione, Severus. I will send Fawkes along in a bit." Albus replied, still smiling as the pair stepped through the floo. Raucous squawked at the wizard from the back of the chair and flew into the fireplace behind them, Albus scowling after the raven.

The wizard sat back down at the desk and stared into space, his blue eyes misting up a bit.

Severus' mother. It had been a very long time since he had seen her last. He hoped the years had been kind. She was quite a looker in her day. Actually, she would be going on sixty, so she was still relatively young…not even middle aged yet by wizarding standards. She was probably still a looker. The old wizard looked forward to seeing her again.

The Headmaster selected a quill, dipped it in the inkwell and set about writing a memo to the staff concerning the upcoming marriage of Severus Snape to Hermione Granger.

No doubt it would be the talk of Hogwarts.

* * *

Isadora Snape sat in front of her computer monitor making muggle travel arrangements for a witch who wanted to visit San Francisco, California. This had been her job for the past twenty years. When she arrived at Naples, she found a job in a travel agency that needed someone who spoke English. They trained her and the witch quickly became a favorite of the agency's patrons. She moved up in the company quickly, earning marvelous commissions as a travel agent specializing in muggle travel for those in the wizarding world. She made quite a good living at it, setting up complete itineraries for witches and wizards traveling abroad. From flights, to hotels, to restaurants, to places of interest she put together packages tailored to their needs as well as written instructions of how to move through the muggle world without drawing undue attention. 

Finished with her latest arrangements, Isadora printed out the paperwork then sighed, stretched removed her glasses, rolled her head and rubbed her eyes. She had a dinner date with Alfonso tonight, but she was too worn out to deal with the courtship rituals of the ardent Italian. She'd have to find a way to gracefully bow out of the date. The witch stood up and stretched again, extending her arms above her head as she walked toward the large open window of her villa and looked out across the bay.

Isadora stood about five foot seven and was dressed in black jeans and a white blouse. The witch was slim, dark-eyed, well formed, with high cheekbones and a complexion as pale as porcelain. It was easy to see where Severus got his features. He had the male version of her aquiline nose and sensuous mouth. His mother's crowning glory was her beautiful, silky black hair that fell to her waist. The witch had it pinned up to keep from sitting on it while working.

As Isadora looked out across the water, she noticed a speck on the horizon, quickly growing larger. She saw it was a bird flying steadily towards the mainland. She watched it. It was quite a large creature, with scarlet and gold coloring. It almost looked like…no…it couldn't be his bird. But as it flew closer there was no mistaking it. It was a Phoenix, and heading straight for her villa. And she only knew one Phoenix.

"Fawkes?" Isadora said as the bird flew in through the large open window and landed on the back of her sofa. The Phoenix looked at her with his beautiful golden eyes and trilled a greeting at her.

"Fawkes! It is you!" Isadora said, gliding over to the Phoenix and caressing his head gently, smiling at the bird. Severus' must have gotten his teeth from his father. Isadora's were perfectly straight. "I haven't seen you in years. You're as beautiful as ever."

Fawkes trilled again, and lifted his leg so she could untie the parchment. She did so, and set it on her computer table and looked at the bird.

"You've had a long journey. Let me get you some food and drink before I read that," she said, walking into the kitchen and retrieving some dried and fresh fruit, olives and filling a bowl with cold water. She cut up some persimmons, cactus pear and arranged them on a plate with dried figs and some cured olives. She brought them along with the bowl of water into the living room and set them on the dining room table.

"Come Fawkes and eat," she said to the Phoenix who flew over and landed on the back of the chair, looking at the gleaming surface of the table, unwilling to scratch it with his claws.

Isadora looked at the bird with her hands on her hips for a moment, then realized what was wrong. She quickly went and got a large towel and laid it on the table, placing the food and water on it. Fawkes hopped on the towel and started eating. Isadora gave him one more caress, walked over to the table and picked up the parchment. She recognized Severus' seal and frowned. She and Severus exchanged cards on birthdays and during the holidays, but didn't write other than that. It might have drawn attention to her.

The witch turned the parchment over and over in her hand, hoping it wasn't bad news. Fawkes stopped eating and sang an encouraging note at her, his eyes whirling. She gave the bird a small, nervous smile and used one long fingernail to break the seal, and opened the parchment. Another small envelope lay within it. She took it out and read the parchment first.

**_Dear Mother,_**

**_It has been some time since I have written you, and you know the reasons for this. No such reasons exist any longer. Lord Voldemort is dead and I am free of his evil forever. Now that his evil is departed from this world, I can let you know that I was not a true servant to him, but worked for the Order of the Phoenix in an attempt to bring him down all these years. I hope that this knowledge serves to allay some of your disappointment in me. I've done my best to redeem myself for the errors I've made in the past through my service to the Greater Good. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive the mistakes I've made as well._**

Isadora's eyes filled with tears as she read her son's letter. Severus had been a loving child, but his father's beatings and the way he was treated by others while attending Hogwarts had changed him to a serious, unsmiling young man. The gods only knew how much his service for the Order had changed him. She continued reading.

_**I have news that I hope will further warm your heart, Mother. I am marrying in two weeks, a very lovely and brilliant young woman. There is a large age difference between us, much like the one between you and Father. But she is bright and I am quite satisfied with her. She is also expecting my child, so you are to be a grandmother.**_

Isadora clasped her hand over her mouth. Severus marrying and having a child on the way? She never thought her son would marry, and it had been a constant sadness in her that she would have no grandchildren to love. But now…

She continued reading.

_**Mother, I would like you to attend our wedding…and more, I would like you to return to England permanently. It has been too many years and I have a child to raise now. I would like to raise him or her with your influence and your love in his or her life. You were always a good mother to me. I know you will be a treasure to my child. Enclosed is an invitation to the wedding. Please let me know if you can and will attend by way of Fawkes. I await your answer, Mother and hope to see you soon.**_

_**Your Son,**_

_**Professor Severus Snape  
**_

Isadora opened the invitation and read it, then walked over to her desk, sat down, picked up a quill and signed the little RVSP card attached and slipped it into the envelope. Fawkes was finished with his meal and flew over to the sofa again, his wings raised slightly.

"Ready to go so soon, Fawkes?" she said to the bird.

Fawkes nodded. He had quite a long flight home.

"Very well," the witch said, walking over to the Phoenix and attaching her acceptance of the invitation to his leg, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Fawkes sang her a sweet song to ease the powerful emotions her son's letter had elicited in her. Isadora felt soothed.

"Thank you, Fawkes," she said petting his crested head gently. "I'll see you in a week or so."

The Phoenix trilled at her, then launched himself across the room and out of the open window. Isadora watched him fly until he was just a speck on the horizon.

She turned from the window and looked at the letter lying on the sofa.

"Severus marrying. And a grandchild. My grandchild," the witch breathed. Then she let out a whoop and ran to her computer, sitting down quickly and putting on her glasses. She clicked through the screens impatiently.

"Let's see, let's see…ah, here it is. Flights to London," Isadora said to herself looking at the screen intently. Alfonso would have to find a new witch to stalk.

She had a wedding to attend and a move to plan.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	7. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 7

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 7**

When Severus received his mother's reply that was when the nightmares began.

Hermione lay in the bed beside her lover, watching him toss and turn, occasionally shouting "No!" and "Stop it!" but not waking. In the morning he had no recall of his dreams.

Hermione had begun going to Golpalott but was having a difficult time of it. She was now coming to the "I'm hideous" part of her pregnancy. She was very big for six and a half months, and becoming quite unhappy with her body. Her breasts had become much larger, were tender and the areolae around her nipples had expanded in size and become darker. A thick, dark line had appeared between her navel and her pubic hair. The witch also felt she had to urinate every five minutes, which disrupted her class time, and no matter how bad she felt she had to go…only a little came out. Her balance was off, and she realized she really did waddle. Her back hurt her, and her shoes would barely fit, so she had a time carrying her books and walking about the school. She did her best but it was soon clear to her, her teachers and Severus, that she would have to have the baby, then return to school the next term. So she was home all day now, bad tempered and grumpy most of the time. Poor Eli had his claws full.

But what was happening with Severus at night bothered her. He insisted he wasn't having nightmares, claiming he would remember if he did. But every night, it was the same thing, the dark wizard tossing and turning, crying out in his sleep. Finally, Hermione couldn't stand not knowing any more and performed legilimency on him to see what the source of his nightmares were.

Hermione found herself in a small cottage. A pale, black-haired boy about the age of seven was sitting at a table eating dinner with a lovely black-eyed, black-haired woman, and a tall, brownish gray-haired man with rather bloodshot eyes and a cruel mouth. All were silent as they ate, the man looking at the woman from time to time, a familiar scowl on his face. The meal was meager, potatoes and cabbage, no meat. The little boy had a glass of milk, his mother and father drank water.

Hermione realized the little boy was Severus.

"I'm fucking tired of potatoes and cabbage all the time," the man snarled at the woman, who winced. "Can't you cook anything else?"

"Darius, I'm sorry, but it's all we can afford. I have to buy food that will stretch," she said timidly.

Darius looked at the glass of milk in front of Severus.

"If you didn't spend money on milk, we could probably have some meat," he sneered.

Severus looked up at him for a moment, then dropped his head, concentrating very hard on his cabbage.

"Severus needs milk. He's a growing boy," Isadora said.

Suddenly the man backslapped the witch, knocking her and the chair over.

"Don't backtalk me you bitch," he snarled, standing up, "It's bad enough I bust my ass for pence a day to try to feed you two hangers-on."

Severus looked up with a scared look on his face as his father approached his mother, who was scrambling to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Darius," she said cringing as the man approached her.

"I'm sorry, Darius," the man mimicked her, "That's right. You are sorry. The sorriest witch in existence. What good is magic if you can't use it to make us rich? Zap up some money," he said, closing in on her.

"I can't do that, Darius. It doesn't work like that. You have to earn your money," she replied, backing up. Darius slapped her again and she screamed.

Severus jumped up from the table and darted in front of his mother.

"No! Stop it! You leave her alone!" he shouted at his father, who stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"Ah. The young pup wants to protect his bitch of a mother, eh?" he said with an ugly laugh. Then he grabbed Severus and flung him across the room. The boy hit the wall and slid down it, dazed. His father started toward him when Isadora grabbed his arm desperately.

"No! No! Darius, he's just a child. Please. Please, hit me instead. I can take a beating. Severus can't. You'll hurt him," she pled with her husband.

Darius looked at her, his crazed brown eyes going a bit heated.

"You can take a beating can you? All right…I'll leave the whelp alone. You come with me," he said, striding from the room, loosening his belt as he did so.

Isadora followed him, stopping by Severus and kneeling, stroking his face.

"Severus, you stay here, love. No matter what you hear…you stay here. Don't come after me. I'll be all right. He'll calm down after a while," she said, kissing him on the lips.

The small boy grabbed her arm.

"Don't go to him, Mother. Let's run. Let's leave here!" he said, tears filling his eyes.

"Shhh!" his mother said, her eyes going wide with fear as she looked toward the door her husband passed through. She looked back at Severus.

"Don't you ever let him hear you say that. You understand me, Severus? Never. We can't leave. He's my husband and your father," she said.

"I hate him," Severus breathed, his small face contorted in a mask of hate.

"Come on, witch!" Darius roared from the bedroom, his belt in his hand.

Isadora looked toward the door again, then back at Severus, giving him a small, tearful smile.

"There will be better days, Severus. We'll be happy someday," she whispered, "You be a good boy and stay here. Finish your food and clear the table for me."

Isadora gently took his small hand off her arm, rose and walked through the door. Severus sat on the floor, listening.

"What took you so long? I told you to come with me," the boy heard his father say.

"I just checked on Sev…" the witch began cut off by the sound of leather falling on flesh. She cried out as the sounds started falling again and again.

"I'll teach you to listen to me! I am the man of this house!" Darius screamed like a madman.

Severus covered his head with his arms, tears streaming down his face as he listened to his father whip his mother. Finally the sounds stopped. After a little while, he heard the familiar thump of the headboard, and his mother shrieking rhythmically.

Hermione couldn't help thinking that although Severus looked just like his mother, he might have inherited his generous endowment from his father, by the sound of the witch. Her shrieks were uncomfortably close to sounding like Hermione's own cries of passion when the dark wizard took her. She looked back at Severus, who raised his head, his expression defiant.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Father. One day when I am big," the little boy hissed through his tears. "Kill you dead."

Hermione drew back out of Severus' mind, horrified. She hadn't known his father abused him and his mother. She had grown up in a loving household. She couldn't imagine what it was like to live that way. She looked down at the wizard, who had fallen silent, and ran her hand through his hair gently. Severus turned his face toward her, but didn't wake up.

Hermione knew she shouldn't do this, but she had to know more. She placed her hand on his arm.

"Legilimens," she whispered.

Severus was sitting at the table, holding a parchment letter. He was older now, pale and unsmiling, a shadow of the wizard he was going to be. He was scowling.

His mother was sitting across from him, smiling brightly at him, looking proud as she could be.

Severus leveled his dark eyes at his mother.

"Mother, I don't want to go to Hogwarts," he said stubbornly.

His mother's smile faded as she looked at him, arching one eyebrow.

"Why in the world don't you want to go to Hogwarts, Severus? It's one of the best wizarding schools in existence," she said.

"Because I would have to live there," he replied, his face dark.

"It will be nice to live at Hogwarts," his mother said, smiling at him again. "You'll be around witches and wizards your own age, and will learn a lot about magic and potions. You like potions don't you? The letter says that you qualify to go tuition free because of your marks. You are very smart, Severus. Going to Hogwarts will help you make something of yourself."

"I don't care about that! I want to stay here, with you. Mother…without me here…Father won't have anyone else to hit. Only you. If I leave he will beat you worse than if I was here. At least he can split up the beatings," Severus said, his eyes wet. "He might kill you."

Isadora moved into the seat next to her son.

"He won't kill me, Severus. I can do things for him that will stop him from beating me. You'll understand when you get older and learn about women. But I need you to go to school and do well. So you won't be poor and powerless. So you become someone who'll be respected. That's what I want you to do, Severus. Promise me you'll do that," she said to him softly, rubbing his face.

"I promise, Mother. Then I'm going to take you out of here," Severus said vehemently. "I'm going to stop him from mistreating you."

Isadora gave her son a sad smile.

"Sure you will, Severus…sure you will," she said.

Suddenly the front door slammed.

"I'm home, witch! Where's my supper? And it better not be potatoes and cabbage again," Darius roared.

Isadora and Severus both looked toward the pot full of cabbage and potatoes on the stove.

"I think it's going to be a long night, Severus," Isadora whispered as her husband entered the kitchen.

Hermione left that memory and sifted through several more. Severus getting older and coming home for the holidays and being beaten by his father for trying to protect his mother. His mother pleading with the boy not to hex his father. Finally she stopped at a scene where they were seated around a rather nice Christmas goose. Isadora had a black eye however, and Severus was scowling down into his plate. He looked close to seventeen years old. His father was eating heartily.

Severus' father looked up over the table at Severus.

"Boy, go get me a cup of cider and be quick about it," the man snapped at the young wizard.

Severus' black eyes shifted toward his mother. She had bruises on her neck too. His father was getting worse. The boy got up sullenly and walked to the sink, picking up a glass. He opened the icebox, took out a pitcher of cider, filled the glass with the amber liquid, and put the pitcher back.

Hermione watched as Severus slipped his hand in his pocket and took out a piece of folded parchment. Looking over his shoulder at his father, he opened it and dumped the contents into the cider.

"No, Severus!" Hermione breathed as the wizard said an incantation over it, his hand on his wand in his pocket, pointing at the glass.

A bit of smoke rose from it. Severus carried the glass to his father.

"Took you damn well long enough," his father said, tilting the glass to his mouth as Severus returned to his meal, his mouth in a thin line.

Hermione expected the man to keel over at the table, but he didn't. Hermione fast-forwarded through Severus' memories. His father was fine the next day, and the next. Severus returned to Hogwarts.

Then she stopped at a scene where a younger Albus Dumbledore walked into the Potions class. His hair and beard were red as any of the Weasley's, but streaked with a lot of gray.

"Severus Snape? I need to speak with you," he announced.

Hermione saw Severus look at the Headmaster with some annoyance from over his cauldron. He cast a stasis spell on it, wiped his hands on a cloth and glided over towards the Headmaster. He stumbled as he passed a black-haired student.

"Tripping over your own robes again, eh Snivelus?" barked Sirius Black among a hail of laughter from the other students.

Severus gave him a murderous look. Sirius returned it.

"Anytime you think you're bat enough, Snivelus," the wizard said, patting his wand in his pocket.

Severus' eyes shifted to James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. The only one who wasn't glaring at him was Remus.

"Anytime you can face me alone without your girlfriends, Black, I'll be happy to oblige you," he hissed before turning with a billow of robes and walking up to Albus, who was frowning at the Marauders.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Severus asked him.

"Yes. A matter of importance has come up, concerning your parents," he said.

Hermione saw the fear in Severus' eyes.

"Not my mother," he said, trembling visibly. Albus put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Come into the corridor," he said kindly.

Severus followed the tall wizard into the corridor.

Albus turned to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Severus, that after an extended illness, your father is dead. The muggle doctors weren't able to save him," the Headmaster said softly.

Severus stared at him a moment, his black eyes cold.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" he said.

Albus nearly gaped at the boy. It wasn't the reaction he expected a son to have upon receiving news that his father was dead.

"Ah…no…no Severus. I will make arrangements for you to be excused from classes so you may attend his funeral and have time to grieve," the Headmaster said.

"That won't be necessary, Headmaster," the young wizard replied, "I won't be attending his funeral."

Albus was shocked.

"You won't be attending?" he asked, "but why, Severus? He was your father."

Severus looked at the Headmaster.

"He sired me, but he was never my father. And as for grieving, sir…if I were given time off, I would spend it celebrating his death. Rather frivolous however. I think the time better spent in the classroom," he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Headmaster…I'd like to return to my cauldron. The stasis spell won't last long and I need the marks."

"But Severus, what about your mother?" the Headmaster asked.

"I will see her this weekend," the young wizard replied heading for the classroom door. Severus turned and looked at the Headmaster.

"Some people in this world are better off dead, Headmaster. My so-called father was one of them. He was too cruel to live as long as he did," he said, then entered the class and closed the door.

Hermione pulled out of Severus' mind and stared at him.

Was he guilty of patricide?

If he was, she couldn't blame him. His father had been a terrible man.

She looked down at Severus. He was still sleeping peacefully, his thick, black lashes resting against his cheeks. Who knew how much he went through as a child and young man? So much cruelty and evil from a man who was supposed to love him.

There was so much about the wizard she didn't know.

But what she did know was she loved him despite his past. Him, and the child she carried for him. She had a chilling thought. Severus was the product of a dysfunctional family and had been abused. It was thought that the abusive nature carried over. It seemed obvious that Severus had his father's "appetite" but did he have his nature?

Hermione was sure Darius didn't start out abusing his wife. It was something that developed over time. Their situation was different too, he was a muggle without a good job, frustrated and bitter, casting the blame on his family. Then the witch paused as she realized that her lover was a half-blood. His father was a muggle.

Severus' mother had fallen in love with a muggle man, and one much older than her at that. How bad could she be…unless she had been turned against them because of how cruel and abusive her husband was. But there were abusive wizards in the magical world as well.

She looked at Severus. Would he turn as abusive as his father was? His reaction to his father's treatment of his mother was not one of acceptance however. He hated the way she was treated. Perhaps he didn't have the same ugliness hiding within him. Perhaps he abhorred violence against women. He was snarky, yes…and had a temper. But he had never done anything that made her think he would strike her in anger. The wizard took out his wrath in a more pleasurable way…as did his father. But the father was violent. Severus wasn't…at least toward her. It seemed the son had some of the father's traits, if not all of them.

Hermione lay back down and Severus instinctively moved closer to her, shifting and turning until he flung his arm out and found her, pulling her close and sighing.

Severus loved her. She didn't think he'd ever purposely hurt her

Hermione lay there, thinking. Maybe his mother would share some of her life story and his.

She could only hope.

* * *

Severus found himself distracted. With his mother's pending arrival, memories began to return to him. Memories he had buried deep in his psyche, unwilling to dredge up. But they returned now, almost as painful as when he experienced them in actuality. He found himself reliving them as he sat before the fire. These times Hermione would sit quietly by him and watch him brood. She was miserable, but tried her best not to be a bitch during his quiet times. She more than made up for it at other times. 

Whatever Severus felt about his father, one thing was quite clear, he had loved his mother very much as a child. It was clear she tried to protect him as much as she could, and had high hopes for him. He had indeed managed to become a respected Potions Master. He was also a wizard of some power and influence. It seemed however that when young, the wizard sought to acquire power via Voldemort, trying to fulfill his promise to his mother.

Unfortunately, Severus misunderstood his mother's wishes. She did not want him to acquire power from an outside influence, but rather develop it within. When he joined Voldemort's death eaters, she was appalled.

"You are a Death Eater? Aren't those the thugs that are running about the wizarding and muggle world harassing muggle-borns and wizards? Severus, you are half muggle. How can you do such a thing?" she asked him, frowning.

"Mother, Voldemort is growing in power. He will soon take over the wizarding world. And as one of his deatheaters, I will help rule in the New Order. I'll have power, Mother…like you wanted. I'll have influence. Respect. Power over people's lives," the young wizard replied.

"And why would you want that, Severus? To control others' lives? One life is hard enough to control. And Fear is not Respect, my son. This Voldemort is evil, Severus. He steals power. He kills and does all manner of things to take power from others. Even by recruiting you, I bet he requires something of you. Whether or not you are an ally, he will seek to take your power and make you a servant. You may think you have joined something great as an equal, Severus, but sooner or later he will make you serve him. Someone like this Voldemort cannot have enough power, nor will he share it…no matter what he promises you. It would be better to fight him than to join him my son," Isadora said, her black eyes focused on her son.

Severus pulled back his sleeve and showed his mother the Dark Mark on his arm. She looked at the image of the snake protruding from the mouth of the skull and a look of horror crossed her face.

"I've seen that mark in photos, Severus. I've seen it in the Prophet floating above burning buildings and discarded bodies," she said looking at her son, her voice dropping low. "Tell me you had nothing to do with such things, Severus. Please tell me this," she breathed.

Severus was silent for a moment.

"Not the bodies," he said, "but they were accidents. Things got out of hand…" he said.

Isadora looked at her son.

"Severus, I want you to quit this group and get that mark removed," she said. "Nothing but great evil can come of it. It is the type of evil that can coarsen and steal your soul, my son. You may think you are on the ground floor of some great rising power, but I assure you, you are standing on a plateau of Hate. Leave Voldemort, Severus, before it is too late," she said.

Severus looked at his mother.

"I…I can't. It isn't that easy to leave, Mother. There is a penalty for leaving," he said, dropping his eyes.

"I imagine it is death, isn't it Severus?" the witch asked him.

"I know of no one who has died," he said stubbornly.

"But I bet some of the dissatisfied who wanted out can no longer be found, can they?" Isadora asked him.

"Maybe they ran away, not wanting to face Voldemort's wrath," he said lamely, searching for an answer and wondering if his mother had any seer blood in her veins.

"And maybe they are dead," the witch said softly, shaking her head. "Ah, Severus. Why did you do this?"

"For us. For me and for you. I was powerless, Mother. Now I have power. I am somebody, just like you wanted me to be. And one day I will have even more power," Severus said.

Isadora looked at him, disappointment in her dark eyes.

"Power is something no one can give you, Severus. Not really. Authority is not true power. Real power comes from within, from your own inner strength and courage. No one can take that from you unless you give it to them. Your father was so angry with me because no matter what he did to me, he could not take my power from me. He could beat me, but never break me. I've always loved and stood up for you, my son. I did my duty as your mother and he was jealous of that, although I did my duty as his wife as well. I didn't let him destroy me, Severus. He was physically stronger…but not as strong as I am on the inside. You follow my example. Not his. Do you understand me? My example, and maybe you will survive this horrible thing you've done. This Voldemort is going to want that Severus. Want your power. Don't you ever give it to him. You understand me, my son? That power inside you could be the only thing that holds you together in the dark days to come," she said.

Then she went silent for a few moments. Mother and son stared at each other.

Then Isadora said in a soft voice, "Aligning yourself with evil has no benefit, Severus. It will eat at your soul and leave you an empty shell, incapable of joy, love and happiness. No false power is worth that. I would rather see you happy than powerful. You have made a great mistake. A very great mistake in joining this wizard. I thought you would be wiser than this."

Severus stepped closer to his mother, imploringly.

"Mother, you must not say such things. Never let anyone hear you say anything against Voldemort," Severus hissed, his eyes glittering.

Isadora considered him.

"Don't you see it already, Severus? I can't say what I think concerning him. I see the fear in your eyes. You know he is dangerous. You know he is evil. He will make you evil in the long run, force you to do things you know are wrong to do, even for the sake of power. Then regret, guilt and bitterness will follow. Things he won't allow. Even your conscience will be his enemy. He will seek to take that from you too. If he takes your conscience, Severus, you will cease to be a man."

Severus stared at his mother, not knowing what to say. He hadn't meant to disappoint her. He was just fed up with being singled out and picked on. Tired of holding back when others went out of their way to torment and mock him. Tired of feeling helpless. Now that he was a deatheater, he got respect. Even the damned Marauders had eased up on him, though Black was still a problem. He had family members that were deatheaters and that was why they didn't target him for his harassment. But all in all, things were better for him as an ally of Voldemort. Sure, the wizard got a bit wild at times, but they were in a war. They were trying to change the world. Of course there would be causalities, but the world would be a better place for it in the end, and he would be a part of it.

"You're wrong, Mother," he spat. "You'll see. Voldemort is going to bring in a new age. And I will be part of it. An important part."

Isadora considered him.

"What kind of new age, Severus? Does he want to free the wizarding world, or rule it? You watch him…watch what he does. If in three years you feel the same about him and your role in his plans, maybe you'll be right. But you are my son. If you see the truth, you will not be able to continue with him. You were not brought up to be evil, though you saw much of it. You are a good boy, Severus, and will be a good man despite what you've gone through. You will not be satisfied as Voldemort's ally. By then, you will probably be a servant rather than the ally you picture yourself as now. You are my son. I love you and will always love you despite the choices you make. But I am disappointed in you, Severus. I have never been disappointed in you before. It is an odd feeling, and a very sad one. My heart feels heavier than stone," she said quietly.

Severus looked at his mother.

"I must go," he said shortly.

For the first time in his life, Severus did not hug or kiss Isadora goodbye before he left. He simply disapparated.

The coldness had already begun to set in.

But when Severus did realize the great evil that the Dark Lord was, and turned spy, he took his mother's words to heart and never relinquished his power, never lost his conscience. He did follow her example and kept his power, relying on his inner strength and courage to get him through all the years of torture and pain as he served the Greater Good. And her words had been prophetic. He did indeed turn all his allies into servants. Severus couldn't even remember how it had happened. One day he was Voldemort, the next, the dreaded Dark Lord and every deatheater his faithful servant. He no longer wanted to change the wizarding world, but rule it.

Severus started. Hermione had gently put her hand on his arm, startling him from his thoughts. He looked at her rather dazedly, as if returning to the present required a great effort. He saw the fire was burning low now.

"Come Severus. It's time for bed," Hermione said softly.

He nodded and rose, stretching, then looped an arm around her shoulder and slowly walked with the witch into the bedroom. Only a few days were left before the wedding.

And soon he would see his mother again.

* * *

Alfonso didn't take the news of Isadora's impending departure very well. The swarthy Italian wizard had been working on the witch for close to a year now, though he was no means monogamous in his pursuits. He had a number of willing women to indulge himself in. He was ten years Isadora's junior, black-haired, gray-eyed and well built. Normally, the wizard could woo a witch out of her robes within two weeks. Isadora, however, proved to be a challenge. 

"Bella, how could you leave without making love to me?" he asked her plaintively from the other side of the cracked door. "Without experiencing my passion…my pleasure?"

Isadora smirked at the wizard.

"Quite easily I'm afraid," she responded. "I'm just not interested in you like that Alfonso. I've told you that before. I'm not interested in an intimate relationship."

"Who says it has to be a relationship, Isadora? I am, as you English speakers say, 'flexible'. A night of passion is well within my range," he said to her seductively. If only the witch would open the door a little further and let him in.

Isadora arched an eyebrow at the wizard.

"As delightful as that sounds, Alfonso, I'm afraid I will have to decline. I am leaving the country in a matter of days. I don't need any complications," she said.

"Oh Bella, it would not be complicated at all. A wizard. A witch. A bed," he said as Isadora shook her head, "At least let me come in and give you a proper goodbye and not have me standing outside your door like an unwelcome solicitor. At least that, Isadora."

Isadora sighed. She really was treating him like a solicitor. But that was what the wizard was in essence. He was trying to solicit sex from her…or seduce her rather. Still, he had a point. She had dined with him on many occasions. She checked her pocket for her wand. Yes, it was there. Better safe than sorry. The witch opened the door.

"Come in, Alfonso. Forgive the state of the villa. I'm packing," she said.

The wizard eased his way in, smiling broadly. He hoped she hadn't disassembled her bed. He looked at the witch. She was beautiful. Exotic. Yes, he had other women, but none like Isadora. Alfonso longed to feel her long, ebony hair draped across him as he took her. If he failed to seduce her tonight, it would probably never happen.

Isadora looked at him speculatively.

"Alfonso," she said, "I'm no Legilimens, but even I can see what's going on in your head. You are not going to seduce me. If you want to spend time with me, make yourself useful and help me pack."

Alfonso shrugged and took off his blazer. He had on a crisp, white shirt underneath that fit him well. He was a headturner of a wizard. But Isadora wasn't interested in sleeping with him. She wasn't a prude mind you. She just wasn't attracted to him. Dominant, insistent men were not her forte any longer after Darius. But it wasn't just that.

Isadora was still a relatively young, but mature witch in her late fifties. When she arrived in Naples she had one encounter with a wizard, and found that it was quite unsatisfying although the wizard was very sweet, passionate and attentive to her needs. He did his best to please her. He just didn't have the drive or the tool necessary. Darius was a cruel man, but he had been a powerful lover and that was the kind of lover Isadora's body was used to and craved. Rather than be frustrated, she decided to live a celibate life.

Alfonso walked over to a table full of knickknacks, took out his wand and started wrapping them in newspapers, his mind working a thousand kilometers an hour as he did so. Isadora was such a beautiful, desirable witch. He didn't understand why she didn't respond to him. He could tell she hadn't been made love to in a long time. He decided to put a bit of pressure on her.

"Isadora, why are you such a cold woman?" he asked her. "You are too beautiful to be so cold."

Actually the witch wasn't cold at all. She was quite a warm human being. The wizard hoped by implying she was frigid, he could get a rise out of her.

Isadora frowned at him for a moment.

"I assure you, Alfonso, I am not a cold woman. I take it you are implying that I am frigid in order to make me 'prove' to you that I am not," she said evenly. "It won't work. I don't have to prove anything to you or any wizard. You should accept my decision and not try to pressure me."

Alfonso turned to her, his gray eyes pleading.

"But Isadora, I can't help how I feel for you. I dream of you. I can barely eat because of you. I toss and turn all night thinking of you in my arms. I would love you like no other wizard ever loved you," he said, taking a step toward her.

Isadora snorted as she reduced the sofa.

"Alfonso…I know about your other witches. You certainly aren't sex-starved," she said.

Alfonso stopped at this. Damn it.

"No other woman compares to you, Isadora," he said, making the most sincere face he could as he returned to the knickknacks. He stood on the other side of the table so he could look at the witch as he worked.

Isadora actually laughed.

"Where did you dig up that line, Alfonso? You really should have brushed the cobwebs off of it before you used it," she said, smiling.

Alfonso looked indignant and hurt.

"Line? What line? I was being sincere," he said. "No one compares to your beauty, Isadora. I've never had a woman like you."

"And you probably never will," she concluded for him, picking up the shrunken sofa and depositing it into a rather large box. "In case you didn't know, Alfonso…ALL women are one of a kind. Not just me. And that is another reason I am not drawn to you. You have no capacity to differentiate between women. It is all conquest with you. Well, I am not a city under siege, and you are not a storming army that will breach my walls. My virtue will not be 'run through' and die on the edge of your very used sword. We are going to separate as friends, Alfonso."

Alfonso raised his eyebrows at her hopefully.

"Friends without privileges," she amended, leveling her dark eyes at him soberly before walking over to an armchair and miniaturizing it.

Alfonso clutched his heart with both hands, an agonized look on his handsome face.

"Ah, you wound me to my heart, Isadora," he gasped.

"There's some healing potion in the bathroom," the witch replied nonchalantly, picking up the little armchair and putting it in the box with the sofa.

Alfonso realized he was never going to shag Isadora. The wizard finished wrapping the knickknacks, put them neatly in the box on the table, added some padding and sealed it. He picked up a marker and wrote, "Knacks" on the box. He put his blazer back on and approached the witch. It was time to say goodbye.

"I am going to miss you, Isadora. This will be the last time I see you. It will be too painful otherwise," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. It was soft and fine in his large hand. He looked down at it, then at her.

"Perhaps, a kiss?" he asked her.

Isadora didn't like the glint in his eye. He'd go overboard if she kissed him.

"No, I don't think so, Alfonso," she said

"Very well," he sighed, releasing her hand, walking to the door and opening it.

"Ciao, Bella," he said, giving her a small bow.

"Ciao, Alfonso. Have a good life," the witch said sincerely.

"Without you, I don't see how that's possible," he said smoothly. One more shot.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Isadora replied, rolling her eyes.

Alfonso clutched his heart again.

"Again, you wound me," he gasped.

"Then you'd better get a move on, Alfonso, before you are wounded too deeply to recover," she said smiling at him.

The wizard would be fine. He'd probably find some comfort in one of his other paramours' arms tonight.

Alfonso gave her a brilliant smile, bowed again and departed, closing the door behind him.

Isadora let out a sigh of relief and was about to drop to the sofa before she realized she had shrunk it.

Alfonso had given seducing the witch his best. Too bad for him his best wasn't good enough.

Isadora looked around the almost empty living room. She had done well today. She would ship her things to London. The first thing she would do would find a house in muggle London or a surrounding area. She still could work, but she needed to be connected to the net. The magical world was wonderful, but they knew next to nothing about cable modems or the Internet.

Humming, the witch walked into the bedroom. That was the next room to pack up.

In a matter of days she would be reunited with her son.

Isadora hoped it would be a happy reunion.

* * *

The flight to London was bittersweet for Isadora, the bitter part being the passenger on her right who had a fear of flying and the sweet part being a three-month-old blonde-haired infant held protectively in the arms of his mother on her left. Of course the fearful flyer had the window seat, not thinking to arrange his seating when he made his travel arrangements over the Internet. 

Isadora could have easily afforded the price of first class seating and avoided the situation she found herself in, but she had a preference for economy class…finding that the most ordinary, garden-variety muggles traveled this way. They were much more interesting than the stuffy, nose-in-the-ass first class muggle traveler who thought their shit had the heady aroma of spring flowers.

Isadora found herself casting a relaxation spell on Mr. "We're-All-Going-to-Die-and-Disprove-the-Theory-of-the-Safety-of-Plane-Travel-Compared-to-Automobiles" with her disillusioned wand, his wide-eyed mutterings of impending death at fifty-thousand feet irritating her beyond her normal limit. He went slack-mouthed and his eyes glazed and he didn't say another word until they landed.

Isadora cooed at the baby next to her, longing to hold him…but one look at his mother showed she wasn't going to hand her baby to a stranger, no matter how smitten she was. The baby's blue eyes were fixed on Isadora's face, and he gave her a smile, followed closely by a rather large burp for a small child. Isadora's pale face softened. In a few months, she'd be holding her own grandchild. Fate had been kind.

As the plane flew over the English Channel, Isadora began to feel a bit of apprehension. She hadn't seen her son in many years. How would he receive her? The tone of his letter clearly showed he missed her, but she didn't know how much he had changed. Would he accept an embrace from her? Severus had stopped showing her physical affection after joining Voldemort, though he always spoke to her with respect. It was as if he was closing in upon himself, no longer allowing himself to feel or express emotions. It had saddened Isadora. She had known his association with such an evil wizard would have that result. How else could he stomach the horrible acts committed?

Yet, he had turned from the Dark Lord…not only turned but also attempted to bring him down, living as a spy among his ranks. Her son had courage, that was for sure. Severus had kept his conscience and his power, she was certain. He was also well known and respected in his chosen field of Potions. She had read some articles about him speaking at conferences and seminars. He had even come to Naples for an International Potions Conference, but he couldn't visit her. He was still a member of the Dark Lord's ranks, and as such couldn't risk her being discovered. She remembered a photo she had seen of him. It was in a wizarding newspaper where the images moved, but her son didn't move, his face somber, unsmiling…his eyes hard as if he didn't want to be photographed.

Isadora sighed as the plane banked, going into its descent. In a little while, her questions as to how her son would receive her would be answered. A lump formed in the witch's throat. Well, there was nothing for it. No matter how cold her feet were getting. She was returning home and embarking on a new life. She would make the best of it.

* * *

At the airport, Severus was nervously looking at the flight boards, his knee jumping as he sat folded in the small waiting room chair. Hermione said beside him, looking pale. She was extremely nervous about meeting his mother. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she wore house slippers because her feet sometimes swelled so badly her shoes wouldn't fit properly. The witch wore a blue maternity top, and white maternity pants. Her round belly was quite obvious beneath it. She rode the moving sidewalks to the waiting room area, Severus walking beside her on the outside, not trusting the moving strip of metal. He was dressed in his black robes as always and drew many curious looks. 

"Must be some kind of priest or monk," one woman said to her gaping husband as the tall, pale wizard strode past them. The husband looked at the very pregnant witch he was in step with.

"I don't think he's a priest," he said.

Severus looked out the large windows and watched planes land and take off. He didn't like planes. They didn't look safe, and the fact that such large, heavy objects flew without magic seemed…just plain unnatural. He had never been on one. Even when he traveled to Europe he used a port key. It was a long, disorienting journey, but he felt much safer trusting in magic to deliver him safely, rather than the huge metal birdlike machines muggles created.

"There's her plane," Hermione said as a large plane taxied up to the passenger boarding area, locking into the long tunnel.

Severus rose to his feet, and stared at the door the departing passengers would exit through, his heart pounding. Hermione looked up at him, but remained seated. This was his moment and she didn't want to interfere.

The door opened and the passengers streamed out into the arms and smiles of those waiting for them. Severus' black eyes remained locked on that small door as if it were the only point in the universe. Finally he saw her.

Isadora walked into the waiting room, her black eyes scanning the crowd of passengers. She was dressed in a white blouse, blue jeans and trainers, her hair twisted into a bun. She carried a small overnight bag that was crammed with her entire miniaturized wardrobe. As the people thinned she saw a tall, pale wizard standing in front of a cluster of airline chairs, a small, chestnut-haired, pregnant and pretty young woman seated behind him.

"Severus?" she said as she looked across the room at him.

"Mother," Severus said hoarsely as his eyes swept over her. She didn't seem to have aged at all.

Isadora felt a powerful emotion sweep over her as she saw her son. He was tall, pale and somber, but he was her child, her child that she hadn't seen in many, many years. The witch dropped her bag and started walking toward him, then she began to trot, then she broke out into a run.

"Severus!" she cried as she ran into his arms and embraced him, her hand finding his silky hair and caressing it as the wizard embraced her just as tightly, leaning his head against her shoulder, his heart swelling.

"Mother," he whispered, unable to speak any further.

Isadora pulled back and kissed him on his cheeks several times as if he were a little child. Severus accepted her kisses, a little smirk on his face. He reddened slightly.

Isadora moved out of his embrace and stared up into his face, then reached out a hand and caressed his cheek.

"It's been so long, my son," she said softly, black eyes meeting black eyes.

Severus felt choked, as if his words were stuck in his throat. His eyes glistened as he looked at her. She was still beautiful. She was just as he remembered her.

"I'm…I'm glad you're back, Mother," he managed to get out. Isadora hugged him again.

"I'm glad to be back, Severus. I won't be leaving again. I'm home for good," she said in a soft voice. "I've read about your exploits, Severus. How you are a hero and a respected Potions Master. You've made me very proud, my son. Very proud indeed. I always knew you would."

Severus swallowed, deeply affected by his mother's words. No matter how old or jaded a man gets, he can't help but be softened and comforted by his mother's love. The wizard couldn't speak, so he nodded, and stepped aside, gesturing toward Hermione who was looking at both of them, tears in her eyes.

"Mother, this is Hermione. My wife-to-be and the mother of my child," he said, with a little pride in his voice.

After a couple of failed tries of rising on her own, Hermione said to Severus, who was staring at his mother, "Er…Severus…do you mind helping me up?"

Isadora grinned as her son rushed over to Hermione and helped her to her feet.

She was very, very pregnant. Isadora hid her grin and looked sober as her gaze washed over Hermione. She was such a small witch, chestnut-haired with lovely amber eyes. There was intelligence in those eyes, and nervousness. The witch held out her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Snape," she said in a small voice.

"Mrs. Snape?" Isadora said imperiously, frowning. "How dare you call me Mrs. Snape!"

Hermione cringed and Severus started. What was his mother doing? Surely she would like Hermione. Wouldn't she?

Suddenly his mother's face softened and she spread her arms wide and enfolded Hermione in a warm, loving embrace.

"Call me Isadora," she said softly and kissed Hermione on her cheek, then pulled back and looked down at her intensely, holding the witch's shoulders with both hands. "Thank you for making my son happy, Hermione, and thank you for my grandchild. I am most grateful."

Hermione looked toward Severus, who was grinning slightly at seeing the two women he loved most in the world connecting. He had been a bit scared there when his mother spoke so sharply. Isadora could see the love in the witch's eyes as she looked at he son. So it was real. She was glad of that. Severus was quite well off and gold diggers abounded. But this witch was no gold digger. Hermione loved her son.

"He's made me very happy, too, Isadora. Very happy," she said.

"And very pregnant," Isadora quipped as Severus retrieved her bag. Hermione blushed.

Isadora quickly addressed the blush.

"Don't worry about that. I married under much the same conditions as you, my dear," Isadora said, "Unfortunately, Severus' father was not as happy about the situation as my son obviously is. But I will tell you about that another time."

Isadora looked at Hermione's engagement ring appraisingly. It wasn't a quickie ring by a long shot. It seemed her son had chosen the ring with care.

"Nice stones," she said, winking at the witch and taking her arm as Severus walked up to them with his mother's bag.

"Shall we go, ladies?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to get my luggage, then check into my hotel," Isadora said.

"Hotel?" Severus and Hermione said together, looking at the witch, startled.

"But, Mother…I thought you'd be staying with us," Severus said, holding her bag possessively.

"Do you have Internet access?" Isadora asked him, her eyebrow arched.

Severus looked taken aback. Internet?

"Er…no. We don't," he replied, scowling a little.

"Well, I need access to the Net," Isadora said. "I still have to work, you know."

"No you don't," Severus said rather stubbornly.

"Yes I do," Isadora said, just as stubbornly as they walked through the airport. "I did not come back to England to live off my son and his new wife. I know you have money, Severus…but so do I. Plus, if I didn't work, what would I do?"

"Watch your grandchild," Severus said as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"I can do that and work," Isadora responded, her eyes dropping towards Hermione's belly for a moment, then looking at the witch, smiling. "I will be working from home."

Severus scowled.

"But…Mother," he began.

Isadora gave him a slight frown that shut him up immediately. It was "The Look". You didn't go against "The Look".

Hermione smirked to see her snarky lover silenced by one look from his mother. Having Isadora around was going to be a real pleasure.

"Severus, my mind's made up. That's that," she said. Then she waved down a passing passenger cart. The smiling driver stopped.

"Come on, Severus," Isadora said, guiding Hermione to the cart and helping her in. She climbed in after her and settled in the seat beside the pregnant witch. "Hermione can't walk all the way to the baggage pick-up."

Severus eyed the cart for a moment, then obediently climbed in, sitting across from his mother and Hermione.

"I don't like these contraptions," he muttered. "What if it gets away from him?"

Isadora looked at her son.

"Did I have you in the twentieth century or the sixteenth?" she asked the pale wizard, her nostrils flared slightly. "It's not like the driver is holding the reins of a team of restless hippogriffs. It's a motorized cart, Severus. He drives through here every day picking up passengers. Get a grip."

Hermione giggled. She couldn't help herself.

Severus glared at her.

"I still don't like them," he said under his breath, much the way a little boy would.

Hermione had to hold her belly. It was too funny watching Severus interact with his mother.

Isadora ignored Severus' protestations and told the driver what baggage pickup area they needed to go to and they were off.

Hermione was feeling much better about this. Isadora was certainly going to make life much more interesting.

* * *

After Isadora checked into her hotel and got her things in order, she, Severus and Hermione apparated to the couple's home in Little Hangelton. Isadora exclaimed at how cute the little house was, smiling at her son in approval. 

Severus let them in, and Eli came running up to the front foyer.

"Master, you and the Mistress is home and…" the elf suddenly stopped as his brown eyes fell on Isadora. Severus and Hermione did not tell him she would be arriving. They had wanted to surprise the elf.

"Hello Eli," said Isadora, smiling down at the house elf with affection.

Eli stood trembling with emotion at the sight of his Mistress. The elf hadn't seen her in many years. When he was in service to Isadora during her marriage to Darius, the elf was not allowed in the man's presence nor was he allowed to cook meals, because the man feared the elf would poison him, which was quite possible actually.

Darius hated Eli because the elf had hexed him early in his marriage to Isadora, when he had hit the witch in his presence. The man had been pinned to the ceiling then dropped to the floor several times. Isadora had been pregnant at the time and the enraged elf was about to kill the muggle when she stopped him.

Darius had threatened to leave her and her unborn baby unless the Eli left their house. It took some time to make the muggle realize the house elf was bound to the witch through her family and could not leave her. So an agreement was reached that the elf would not interfere in their marriage and would not ever be in Darius' presence.

Eli was Severus' constant caretaker, companion and playmate and slept in his room. Although he was a house elf, he provided more of a positive male influence than Severus' father did. Eli was also the one who doctored Isadora and Severus with magic after her husband's beatings. If not for the elf, Isadora would most likely be horribly disfigured. He also did much of the housework, so Darius never had any complaints about the condition of his home, which was always spotless. He found other reasons to rage. When Darius died, Eli was elated. He could serve Isadora openly again. Under his care and kindness, the witch flourished.

When Isadora moved to Naples, Eli's service was transferred to Severus, who put him to work in the Hogwarts kitchens with the other elves for a while. After the wizard purchased the house in Little Hangelton, he sent Eli there to take care of it.

Eli was quite a special house elf. For example, he could read, write and do basic mathematical equations. Since he served Severus the most when he was a child, Severus taught the elf how to do the schoolwork he did. Eli was actually his first pupil and quite bright. This made the elf invaluable. He had access to Severus' Gringotts account and kept the house supplied with what was needed.

Eli looked up at the witch. His reaction was much like his Master's. He couldn't speak.

Isadora stepped forward, knelt and caressed the elf's head between his ears. Eli burst into tears.

"Mistress," the blubbering elf croaked, "Oh, Mistress. It is good to sees you!"

"Dear, sweet Eli," Isadora said, then she hugged the little creature gently. Eli stiffened a moment, then melted into the hug, his scaly arms encircling the witch's neck as he patted her back, feeling that she was real.

"You goes so far away," the elf said, sniffling as he pulled back from her. "Master says no owls, no contact. He says to pretend you is dead. So Eli did."

The elf's ears shot forward.

"But you was never dead to Eli, Mistress. You was always alive, right here," he said, pointing to his chest.

"Yes, Eli. And now I am back to stay. You can see me when you want," Isadora said softly, giving his head another rub before rising.

"Staying? Staying Master?" Eli said, turning to Severus excitedly, "She is staying here with us, Master?"

"No Eli. Mother has an independent streak. She wants to live wild among the muggles," he said scowling. Isadora frowned up at her son as did Hermione.

"Severus…" both Hermione and Isadora began, ganging up on him already. The wizard held up a pale hand, knowing he was outnumbered.

"She will be living in London," he amended, his face screwed up in distaste. "So she can Work."

They walked into the living room. Hermione maneuvered herself on to the couch then looked up at Severus.

"I hope you don't give me this much trouble when I want to go to work," she said to the wizard who was walking over to the liquor cabinet to fix himself a small firewhiskey. He picked up a glass and opened the glass doors, removing a bottle of deep amber liquor.

"Of course not," Severus replied, pouring a drink, "You will be doing valuable work in whatever magical field you choose, not sending wizards and witches to their deaths in muggle airplanes," he said.

"Severus!" Hermione said, starting to scold him for talking down about his mother's field of work.

Isadora simply laughed as she watched Severus fix his drink.

"Make me one of those, please son," she said.

Severus frowned at her.

"You drink, Mother?" he asked her, his eyebrows raised in slight disapproval.

"No. I swallow, Severus. The drink, please?" she retorted.

Hermione could see where the Potions Master's sarcasm came from.

Severus reached into the cabinet again to pull out a bottle of white wine. Isadora scowled at him.

"I said one of those, Severus. A Firewhiskey," she said evenly.

Severus put the wine back and fixed his mother a drink and brought it over to her. He watched as she knocked it back, let out a loud "aaarrgh" and handed the glass back to him.

"That hit the spot after my journey. Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," the Potions Master said rather snarkily.

Isadora looked at him warningly as if to say "watch your tone with me, young man. I'm still your mother."

Severus sullenly scourgified the glass and returned it to the cabinet. Eli appeared with a tall glass of milk for Hermione.

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said, taking the glass from the elf, who nodded and stood there, staring at Isadora. He still couldn't believe she was here.

Suddenly the flames in the fireplace turned green with a "foomph!"

"What the…" Severus began as Raucous soared through the flames. The raven landed on his shoulder and preened the wizard's hair in greeting. Then he looked at Hermione and clipped his beak at her. She gave him a hello scowl in return. His beady black eyes focused on Isadora and his beak dropped open.

"And who is this handsome bird?" Isadora asked, admiring the glossy raven.

"That's Raucous, Severus' familiar. You'd better watch out for him because he's…" Hermoine began.

Raucous winged his way over to Isadora and landed on the arm of the armchair, looking up at her. Isadora caressed the raven and Raucous leaned into her hand.

"How sweet," the witch said as Hermione's mouth dropped open.

The little suck-up.

Raucous looked up at the witch's glossy black hair and dark eyes, immediately smitten. She looked very much like his master. The raven looked at Severus and sent him an image of two fledglings in a nest followed by a question mark.

"No Raucous, she's not my sister…she's my mother," he said to the bird. Raucous stared at him in disbelief before looking back at the witch.

"My, what a complimentary little creature you are," Isadora said to Raucous softly, caressing him again. Raucous fairly purred.

Hermione thought she would be sick.

He sent Severus an image of his mother's face, surrounded by a huge heart and little Raucouses flying around it in formation.

"He likes you, mother," Severus said.

Isadora smiled down at the raven.

"Well I like him too. His name is Raucous? What a strange name for such a darling bird," Isadora said.

"You haven't gotten to know him yet," Hermione said. "It fits, believe me."

Raucous looked at her and puffed up threateningly before turning back to Isadora and hopping up on her shoulder, careful not to grip her too hard. He preened at her hair a bit.

"Oh good gods," Hermione said in disgust as Severus smirked at the bird.

Raucous knew how to ingratiate himself when need be. He couldn't shit on his Master's mother after all. He probably wouldn't have anyway. But then again…who knew.

Severus looked at Eli, who was still staring as if star-struck at Isadora.

"Eli? Dinner?" he asked the elf, who started, then bowed.

"Oh yes, of course Master. I will fix it right away," he said, smiling at Isadora then winking out.

"He certainly is happy to see you," Hermione said, smiling.

"I am happy to see him too. Without Eli, life would have been even that much harder. He was a godsend, that elf. We owe him so much. I would have given him his freedom long ago, but he wouldn't dream of taking clothes," Isadora said wistfully. "He practically raised Severus."

"You're both his family," Hermione said, "He would never leave his family."

Isadora looked at the pregnant witch.

"You are his family too now. You and the child you carry. He will serve you as he has served us all these years. It isn't all duty to the elf," she said. "He is capable of great love."

"Yes," Hermione agreed softly, remembering when the elf asked to touch her belly and spoke so gently and lovingly to her unborn child. "Yes, I believe he is."

Isadora studied the young witch. She was very pretty. She wondered how she and Severus became engaged. She was sure as she looked at her somber son, staring into his firewhiskey, that he had been quite a challenge. The years had affected him. He had a rather hard look about him. But the look softened from time to time when he looked at her or Hermione…so he was still capable of feeling.

Isadora looked at Hermione appraisingly. Or else, she had made him feel again. The witch was curious.

"Hermione, how did you and Severus get together?" she asked the witch.

Severus looked up at his mother, startled.

"Well, I was his student," Hermione said, "At Hogwarts. For several years…"

Isadora looked up at her son, her eyebrows raised.

"A student? Severus…you didn't seduce a student did you?" she asked him.

Severus spluttered.

"Of course not Mother," he said, frowning. "I was the epitome of propriety while Hermione was in school. I was aware she had a bit of a crush on me, but it meant nothing. She was quite the annoying little know-it-all then. Chattered incessantly and broke rules all the time. Hardly my type," he said scowling a bit.

"Obviously, she became your 'type'", Isadora replied, her eyes resting on Hermione's belly then looking up at her son. Severus reddened for the second time that day in his mother's presence.

"Only after she had been in university for several years and returned to Hogwarts as an intern," he replied, "And even then…"

Then he stopped, realizing he couldn't tell this story to his own mother.

"Let Hermione tell you," he said shortly. "She orchestrated all of this."

Hermione grinned a bit. She certainly had.

Isadora looked at the witch with a new respect in her eyes. Orchestrated this, eh? She must be quite a determined little witch. Her son sounded as if he had disliked the woman at one time. Severus was quite stubborn. Once he disliked something, it usually stayed disliked. Isadora really wanted to know more now.

"Hermione, you only have one day left before the wedding. Do you need help with anything?" Isadora asked her, pretending to change the subject. Actually she wanted to get Hermione alone, knowing she had a better chance of getting the full candid story out of her son's presence.

Hermione looked at her, desperation in her eyes.

"Actually, I need help with everything, Isadora," she said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. Isadora stood up, Raucous still on her shoulder. The bird flew back to Severus as the witch crossed to Hermione and helped her out of the chair.

"Don't cry, Hermione. I'll help you, dear. Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Isadora said softly.

Hermione burst into tears and Isadora hugged her as Severus looked at his mother helplessly. Hermione seemed to be always bursting into tears. The wizard approached them.

"Is there anything I can do, Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head against Isadora's shoulder.

"I'll take care of her, Severus. She needs a woman right now. Where's your bedroom?" Isadora asked. Severus pointed down the hall.

"Last room on the right," he said, looking at Hermione anxiously. Isadora released the witch and took her arm.

"Come on, Hermione. You'll feel better in a little while," she said, leading the sniffling witch toward the bedroom.

Severus watched them go, relieved his mother seemed to know what to do.

He certainly didn't.

* * *

Isadora led Hermione into the bedroom, closed the door and helped the witch to the bed, where she sat down on the edge of it, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. Isadora sat down next to her and looked at her sympathetically. She decided the best way to get the witch to calm down was to talk about the wedding. 

"Do you have your dress picked out?" Isadora asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it's white, and I can't wear white, Isadora. I could change it but don't know what color to wear," she replied, calming a little. "Plus I look like a whale in it."

Isadora smirked a little.

"Where is the dress?" Isadora asked. Hermione pointed to the wardrobe.

Isadora got up and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened it. There were several robes and dresses in it. There was a large white one. The witch took it out. It looked a bit like a choir robe, long and shapeless. Isadora could see why Hermione was upset.

"All right. Undress and put this on. We're going to work on this dress," Isadora said with authority.

Hermione hesitated. She felt her body was so ugly she didn't want Isadora to see it. Isadora knew what was wrong immediately and wondered how Severus dealt with the witch concerning this issue. If Hermione didn't want her to see what she looked like, what kind of problems did she give Severus?

"Come now, Hermione. I've been pregnant. I know what changes our bodies go through. No matter how you feel, believe me…you are beautiful. Like a fertility goddess," Isadora said soothingly.

Hermione laughed. She had seen stone images of fertility goddesses. They did look like big, pregnant women with big round bellies and full breasts.

"I'm sure Severus finds you beautiful," Isadora said softly.

"He says he does," Hermione replied, beginning to pull off her shirt.

Her breasts were barely contained by her bra. Isadora made a mental note to go pick her up a few better fitting ones. Her belly was big and round, a dark line running from under her navel into her pants.

"I had a line like that…and what was worse, my pubic hair started growing right up to my navel," Isadora commented. "I cried buckets."

This made Hermione feel better. At least her pubic hair stayed where it belonged. She pulled off her pants, revealing a huge pair of white granny knickers. Isadora turned her head and smiled. She remembered those too.

"You're laughing at me," Hermione said, her mouth turning downwards.

Isadora turned back toward her, still smiling.

"No, Hermione. I'm not laughing at you, dear. I was just remembering what it was like to wear those huge knickers. It was very hard to feel sexy in them, that's for sure," the witch said.

"It's been months since I've felt sexy," Hermione said as Isadora helped her on with the dress.

From over her shoulder, Isadora asked her candidly, "Does Severus find you sexy?"

Hermione sighed.

"I think I could sprout long coarse hair all over my body and Severus would still be interested in me," she responded.

Isadora laughed a rich, throaty laugh.

"Obviously he loves you very much," Isadora said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I believe he does. He said he does."

Hermione's answer warmed Isadora's heart. Her son never said anything he didn't mean, even as a child he stuck to his word as best he could. If he told the witch he loved her, then he did.

"If he said it, he meant it, Hermione," Isadora said, turning Hermione and stepping back to look at her, drawing her wand out of her jean pocket.

Hermione was right. The dress did make her look like a whale. It was long and shapeless except where it draped over her belly.

"See? I look awful. Severus will run from the dais if he sees me coming toward him like this," Hermione said, her voice cracking slightly as she readied herself to cry again.

"I'm sure my son has seen things more frightening than you in a wedding dress," Isadora said, rubbing her chin as she studied the witch. "Well, would you like me to cast a slimming spell on the dress? Then you wouldn't look so pregnant."

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh, could you?" she breathed.

Isadora nodded. It was a trick she had learned from an Italian seamstress in Naples. She made a few motions with her wand, then flicked it at Hermione. Immediately, her stomach went down significantly.

"It's just a glamour," Isadora said as Hermione smoothed her front. She could still feel her enormous belly, she just couldn't see it. She was still slightly rounded. She looked to be about four months.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Hermione said, looking down at herself.

"You won't look like you're waddling either," Isadora said. "But you will be."

Hermione smiled at her. She was feeling much better about the ceremony now. Then she frowned.

"What about the color? I can't wear white," the witch said.

"That's easy. Has Eli told you what you're having yet?" Isadora asked the witch.

"Yes, a boy," Hermione replied.

Isadora's face lit up. A grandson.

The witch waved her wand at Hermione again, and the dress turned baby blue.

"There you go," Isadora said.

Hermione loved it.

"We'll add a decorative belt, some flowers and some jewelry to add some pizzazz to the dress. Just leave that to me. You're going to look beautiful," Isadora said. "And you can wear your slippers underneath. No one will see them and you will be more comfortable."

Hermione looked at the witch in front of her. Isadora was so unlike what she imagined Severus' mother would be like. The young witch had thought she'd be a broken woman, one whom such a hard life would have beaten down into a mousy, retiring shadow of her former self. But Isadora wasn't like that at all. Not only did Severus get his looks from his mother, he had also received her strength and resiliency.

"I'm not what you imagined, am I Hermione?" Isadora asked her.

"No, Isadora. You're not. You are much kinder than I thought you'd be," Hermione said hesitatingly.

"I take it because Severus is so severe," Isadora said.

"Yes, and because…because…"

Here Hermione faltered.

"Because of the kind of life Severus and I lived with his father," Isadora finished for her.

Hermione nodded.

"Severus told you about it?" Isadora asked.

"No," Hermione admitted. "He started having nightmares after we invited you to the wedding. Terrible nightmares where he would shout and struggle, but had no recollection of the next morning. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore, and looked into his mind. He still doesn't know I know."

Isadora looked at her appraisingly. She had used legilimency to find out what was troubling her son. The witch had nerve. Isadora helped her to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I met Severus' father Darius when I was quite young. Just out of school really. He was a laborer…did brickwork. He was much older than me, but tall, handsome, with a voice that could melt magma. Whenever he spoke to me, I felt as if he were caressing me," she said wistfully.

Hermione could understand this. Severus did the same thing to her.

"I worked in muggle London as a clerk for a dress shop. My parents came from a long line of purebloods but almost all our wealth was gone, so I had to work to help out. I used to pass Darius every morning and every evening. One day he fell in step beside me and walked me to the shop. He told me I was the most delicate, beautiful woman he had ever seen…and the way he looked at me…gods."

I didn't know anything about men, Hermione. And Darius affected me so much. One evening about two months after I met him, as I was walking past the site he was working at, he reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the building with him. He told me he just had to kiss me, and he did, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever felt. I wanted so much more. It didn't take him long to give it to me. He took my virginity and I became his lover. And what a lover he was," Isadora breathed.

Hermione flushed. Severus must have taken after his father in the sex department.

"We didn't have the kind of birth control then that's available now. There were condoms, but Darius hated them. He would pull out of me to keep me from getting pregnant. Not a very safe way to practice safe sex, but it was what we did. One night, he got carried away and couldn't help himself. He didn't pull away and I got pregnant immediately. He was very unhappy about it. Then, I told him I was a witch and showed him some simple spells. At first he was frightened, but soon got used to the idea and said he'd marry me. My father helped 'convince' him, however. He showed up at Darius' flat one night and had a talk with him. Darius would never tell me what was said between them. He just showed up with a ring. My father died shortly after the wedding. Severus is almost the spitting image of his grandfather."

Hermione could almost imagine what that 'talk' was like if Isadora's father was anything like Severus. Isadora's eyes darkened as she continued.

"I didn't realize Darius was marrying me primarily because I was a witch. He didn't understand what a witch was. He thought of me more like a genie than a witch. When he found out I couldn't make wishes come true, he claimed I'd trapped him into marriage by getting pregnant, snapped my wand and beat me for the first time. Eli nearly killed him and I had to restrict the elf in order for Darius to stay with Severus and me. So I stayed married to him. I was brought up in the wizarding ways, and marriages were supposed to be forever, so even though he beat me, I couldn't leave him. It would be the ultimate shame in my eyes to leave my marriage. My mother died when Severus was two, and I have no relatives, so there was no where to go anyway."

"Severus had a hard life, though I gave him all the love and support I could, and protected him from Darius as much as possible. Eli helped immensely. He was more of a father to Severus than his own father. I taught Severus to be strong and courageous despite what was happening to us, telling him it wouldn't always be this way. But Darius was getting worse and worse in his abuse, and when Severus was in his sixth year at Hogwarts, his father became very sick. No one knew why, though he went to doctor after doctor. He was just wasting away. Finally he died, and I was free. Then Severus joined the Dark Lord, which broke my heart."

Hermione looked at Isadora. She knew why Darius had died. Severus poisoned him to protect his mother.

"A couple of years later, Severus came to me. He was so different. So cold, his eyes so empty. He told me something had changed and I needed to leave the country. I didn't want to go, but Severus insisted and made arrangements for me to go to Naples. Dumbledore helped, providing the galleons. Severus was now a teacher at Hogwarts. He told me I couldn't contact him at all. That there could be no contact between us until Voldemort was destroyed. He didn't even kiss me goodbye, though his eyes were wet when I departed. I got a job as a travel agent and hadn't seen him from that day until this," Isadora said, drawing a deep breath.

"Now he is free of Voldemort, respected in the wizarding world, marrying a witch who loves him and becoming a father. And I can share in it. We are a family again. A growing family," she said rubbing Hermione's invisible belly lightly and smiling at the witch. "Our early life all seems like a bad dream now."

Isadora took Hermione's hand, patting it and looking into her amber eyes.

"You've heard my story," Isadora said, "Now tell me yours."

Hermione took a deep breath and did so, beginning with her finding out she was a muggle-born witch and discovering the magical world. Then she told of her association with Harry Potter.

Isadora frowned slightly.

"Harry Potter. His father was James Potter. I remember him. He saved Severus from being killed by a werewolf. But he and his friends always targeted my son, and made his time here at Hogwarts miserable. I always had to talk him out of really hurting those four. Severus would be so angry. I think they were part of the reason he joined the Dark Lord," Isadora said darkly.

Hermione continued, hesitating when she came to the part of suddenly finding herself very attracted to the dark wizard.

"He was so commanding. So intelligent…his voice…" Hermione tried to explain.

"I know what you mean, Hermione," Isadora told her. "He has his father's voice."

Hermione went on, telling Isadora how she couldn't get him out of her mind or her heart and how she had saved herself, hoping to tell him how she felt about him one day. And what happened when she did, and how Severus went out of his way to make her dislike him and the small wars that occurred between them. And about Raucous.

The witch laughed at some of the situations her son went through with the witch, and what Hermione went through with Raucous.

Hermione also told Isadora about the state Severus would be in when he returned from the Dark Lord. Tears came to his mother's eyes as Hermione described his condition, and how he would always return to try and get more information to help the Order.

"He suffered greatly," Isadora whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He is the bravest wizard alive," Hermione said, "He did it all without acknowledgement. Without appreciation. He did it for the entire wizarding world. But I appreciated him."

Hermione told Isadora how Severus finally accepted her…but didn't profess any love for her. And how she took a Wizard's Oath to allay his fears.

"You bound yourself to him?" Isadora said, amazed.

"I didn't want anyone else," Hermione said.

Isadora shook her head. "You are already married to him, then Hermione. You just haven't had the ceremony yet."

Hermione gave her a slight smile.

"How did he treat you?" Isadora asked the witch.

Hermione hesitated.

"Like his personal sex slave, at first" Hermione admitted.

Isadora nodded. He was very much like his father.

"Then we split up after an argument," she continued.

"I bet he realized he missed you," Isadora said.

"Yes. He admitted to having a 'deep, abiding fondness' for me," Hermione replied.

"A what?" Isadora said, her eyebrows almost raised to her hairline in amazement.

"A deep, abiding fondness," Hermione repeated.

Isadora shook her head.

"Talk about sidestepping," she said, "Did you accept that?"

"Not totally. I came back when he admitted feeling affection towards me. That made me hopeful. There were a few rough moments after that, but then he started to treat me different. With more care and tenderness then he had. He didn't treat me like such a plaything all the time. Then the end of the year came and I left Hogwarts, promising I'd see him. But I found out I was pregnant and tried to hide it from him. He had wanted me to move into this house, and I had agreed to…but went back to my dorm when university was about to start."

"He came looking for you, didn't he?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, and found out I was pregnant with his child. He moved me from the dorm and into his house, brought me a ring and asked me to marry him. But I didn't accept because I knew he was only doing it because of the baby, not because he loved me. I didn't want to trap him into marriage that way. I wanted him to want to marry me for me," Hermione said. "But I stayed with him."

"I see," Isadora said, "And what happened to change your mind?"

"Well, Eli did. He told me Severus did love me, and made me see it for myself. He loved me, he just couldn't say it. I was satisfied with that and told him I'd marry him."

"Yet, you said he told you he loved you," Isadora said. "When did that occur?"

Hermione flushed furiously. She wasn't about to tell Severus' mother that the wizard admitted it to her after she had given him a blowjob.

"After he went to the university and withdrew me because they were mistreating me because I was an unwed mother," she said, hoping Isadora would be satisfied with that.

"Yes, I remember how I was ostracized by the wizarding community when I began to show. It was horrible, but subsided once I had Darius' ring on my hand. It was as if I was transformed into something acceptable again. It made me so angry," Isadora said sympathetically.

"It made me angry too. It still makes me angry," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

Isadora looked at her approvingly. It seemed the witch had fire as well.

"In fact, it's not over. I'm just waiting to have the baby," Hermione seethed. "Some changes need to be made. And soon."

Somehow, Isadora knew that there was much more to the witch than was apparent on the surface. She was quite Slytherin-like to be a Gryffindor. Isadora had been in Slytherin as well and recognized a kindred spirit. Hermione would be able to keep Severus happy.

"Is that all there is to tell?" Isadora asked the witch.

Hermione shrugged.

"More like a 'to be continued' story," she said grinning at the witch. She felt a whole lot better after telling Isadora her and Severus' story. Like a weight had been lifted. And now she better understood Severus' past and his mother's as well. She took Isadora's hands in hers.

"Thank you for being so kind to me," Hermione said sincerely. Isadora slipped one hand from Hermione's and caressed the witch's cheek.

"How could I be anything less to the witch who is going to make me the happiest grandmother in the world?" she replied.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mother? Hermione?"

It was Severus. The door started to open and Hermione was still in her wedding dress. Both witches screamed.

"Stay out!"

Shocked at their vehemence, Severus quickly closed the door.

"I just wanted to tell you that supper is ready," he said against the door.

What were they doing in there that he couldn't come in? The Potions Master felt rather left out.

"All right, we'll be there," his mother called back, "Now go away!"

Severus scowled at the door for a moment. His mother was ordering him about in his own house. He started to say something snarky, but thought better of it and headed toward the kitchen.

He smirked a bit as he walked.

At least his mother was here to annoy him. He had missed it. Terribly.

* * *

The morning of the wedding found the guests milling about the grounds of Hogwarts. A few white folding chairs had been set up, an aisle in the center which led to a small white dais on which had been erected a white wicker arch decorated generously with baby blue and white roses cascading down. A white decorative podium stood before the arch. 

On the far right, a white piano stood as well as several music stands, a drum set, a violin and an electric guitar resting against its case. Ginny Weasley and two other witches stood discussing the processional song they would sing when Hermione was ready to proceed. On the left was a long table covered in baby blue and white where brunch would be served. A large three-tier wedding cake stood on the table with a surprisingly realistic scowling Severus and smiling Hermione on top. The cake was white with baby blue trimming and blue and white roses made of frosting.

A small tent had been erected, and Hermione whooshed into it at eight o'clock in the morning by Isadora, who was determined that her son see neither hide nor hair of his wife-to-be until the ceremony. Isadora, dressed in a dark blue dress, her long ebony hair brushed out and gleaming, put the finishing touches on her daughter-in-law. As good as her word, Isadora had found a blue and white belt to cinch the dress slightly, and a lovely necklace of baby blue sapphires to grace Hermione's neck. The witch wore matching sapphire earrings. Isadora swept Hermione's hair up into an elaborate roll and topped it off with a garland of baby blue and white roses. Hermione looked absolutely lovely.

"Severus is going to faint," Isadora said, smiling as she looked at Hermione, who stood up and waddled to the tent opening, though because of the glamour she didn't seem to waddle at all, and peeked out. She saw Severus.

He was standing next to Dumbledore near the dais, who was talking to him animatedly. The Potions Master looked paler than usual and was running his finger around the collar of his dress robes as if it were choking him. Raucous was on his shoulder. The raven wore a little sparkly tie that Isadora found for him. The raven loved sparkly things. He looked quite dashing, in his and Isadora's estimation.

"He looks close to fainting now," Hermione observed.

Isadora laughed.

"All wizards look like that before they get married. Come to think of it, muggle men do too. Now get back here before someone sees you," Isadora said. Hermione obediently returned and sat down. Isadora smiled at her.

"Nervous?" the witch asked the bride-to-be.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Don't be. You'll do fine," Isadora said.

"There seem to be a lot more people than we invited," Hermione mused.

"Yes, wedding crashers are to be expected. It's bad form to throw them out," Isadora said, attacking a strand of Hermione's hair that had come loose. Then she looked at her watch.

"It's a quarter to ten. The ceremony will be starting soon. Are you ready?" she asked Hermione.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermione replied nervously.

Isadora smiled.

* * *

Ron, Harry and their girlfriends were seated behind Hermione's parents. The wizards looked at each other nervously. Both Hannah and Gretchen had a frightening glint in their eyes. Harry and Ron became aware of it shortly after receiving invitations to Hermione's wedding. 

"That's the "I Want to Get Married Too" look," Ron informed Harry one night when they all went out to eat, and the women had excused themselves to go powder their noses.

Harry went white.

"It's because Hermione's getting married. She's opened the door," Ron continued in a low whisper. "We're in for it, mate."

"I'm too young to get married," Harry said, his glasses fogging slightly. He picked up a napkin, removed his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on his face rather crookedly.

Ron grimaced.

"You? It's worse for me. I'm going to get it from both ends. Mum and Gretchen are both going to be after me," Ron said glumly. "I'm doomed, Harry. Doomed."

Now the young wizards sat beside their marriage-struck girlfriends, wondering what would happen after the ceremony.

"Snape looks kind of nervous," Harry said, looking at the wizard, whose black eyes were darting back and forth looking from the watch on his wrist to the tent that held Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "His last few minutes of freedom. Never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape."

Gretchen elbowed Ron.

"It's the happiest day of his life," she hissed at the redheaded wizard.

"Yeah, he's absolutely brimming over with joy, Gretchen," Ron said sarcastically.

Remus Lupin stood quietly by the banquet table, sipping some black coffee. He was dressed in worn dress robes, and looked a bit tired. He ran his hand through his graying brown hair and looked at all the guests. Severus marrying Hermione. It had been a bit of a shock at first, but then again, it made sense Hermione would be drawn to someone as intelligent as the Potions Master. Plus, Severus deserved some happiness.

Remus noticed a rather tall, stately pale woman walk up the aisle and speak to Hermione's father who rose and walked back to the tent where Hermione was. The werewolf looked at the woman. She was beautiful, with long, black hair, dark eyes and a large but handsome, aristocratic nose. She looked a bit like…Severus. Who was she? His sister? Remus noticed the guest taking their seats and hurried over to take one of his own. He watched as the woman walked up to Severus, said something to him and placed a hand on his cheek gently. She then kissed him and walked over to a chair in the front row and sat down. Remus couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived and sat behind the woman, Mrs. Weasley looking around and smiling in approval. All of Hogwarts staff was present. Draco Malfoy and his father settled in the back row to witness the Potions Master's branding. Marcus also sat in the back, his violet eyes on Severus.

"So the old boy gave in after all," Marcus smirked to himself. Ah well, Hermione was officially off the wizard's list of "potential witches-to-shag"

Daily Prophet photographer Bozo Baggins had managed to crash the wedding too, hiding his camera under his bulky robes. He had kept the knowledge of the wedding to himself, hoping to scoop the newspapers with the first and hopefully only photograph of the couple.

Colin Creevey was also there, in the capacity of wedding photographer. Little did Bozo know, Colin planned to sell a photo or two himself.

There were a few of Hermione's classmates present as well, who had heard about the wedding through Ron. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan among them. The Patil sisters arrived, seating themselves next to Neville, who blushed furiously as they greeted him, smiling.

Finally, Ginny and the two witches took up their places as Professor Flitwick climbed onto the piano bench, and several students appeared, settling themselves in and picking up their instruments in readiness.

Severus took his place by the dais, turned facing the tent, watching for Hermione to appear. Dumbledore stood behind the podium dressed in all white robes, his hair and beard blending with them. He too looked expectantly toward the tent. Then the music began.

* * *

**FOLLOW THIS LINK WITHOUT SPACES TO HEAR THE WEDDING SONG: **

**theburningpen . com SLASH familiar SLASH audio SLASH song . m3u**

* * *

Ginny placed her wand to her throat, invoking the Sonorous charm, and began to sing Shania Twain's ballad, "From this Moment On" in a clear, lovely voice.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

The door to the tent opened and Hermione emerged on the arm of her father, looking lovelier to Severus than he ever remembered. They marched slowly up the aisle, the smiling faces of the guests on them. Draco almost let out a low whistle. Hermione looked delicious, though it was plain she was expecting.

Molly Weasley had tears streaming down her face, and looked over at Ron, nodding approvingly. Ron's eyes were glued on his friend, his mouth open. She was beautiful and looked more grown up than Ron could ever remember. The wizard turned and looked at Snape, who was watching Hermione, his eyes soft. He looked like he really loved her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Mr. Granger stopped next to Severus, put Hermione's hand in his, and patted the wizard on his shoulder, before returning to his seat and wrapping his large arm around his sobbing wife.

"She looks so beautiful," Hermione's mother sobbed, "but shouldn't she be showing more?"

Severus stared down at Hermione.

"You're beautiful," he breathed, his dark eyes locked on her. Hermione blushed prettily, then turned her eyes toward Albus, who was beaming at both of them. They waited for the song to end, and after Ginny and the band members took their seats, Albus began the ceremony. At the last minute Raucous winged in and perched on the back of the chair next to Isadora, his bright eyes locked on the couple in front of him. He had to admit, Hermione looked very nice, though it was really tempting to shit on her at this moment. But the raven knew he'd be in a world of trouble from every side if he did that. He cocked his head. Hermione wasn't as round as she should be either.

Isadora looked at her son and his bride, her heart swelling with happiness for them. Severus looked extremely smitten with his witch. She hoped with all her heart they would have a marriage full of love and understanding.

Severus had asked that the vows be kept short for Hermione's sake. Albus said a few words about the sanctity and permanence of marriage, and how it should not be entered into lightly, then had the couple repeat their vows. Molly honked loudly when they said their 'I dos", Arthur patting her reassuringly. Hermione's mother also collapsed into tears.

Severus gave Hermione a long, passionate kiss that elicited wolf whistles from the guests.

"Gods, let her go, man," Ron said, Gretchen elbowing him again.

Finally Severus released Hermione, staring into her eyes passionately for a moment.

"Mrs. Snape," he whispered.

"Mr. Snape," she responded softly.

Then both turned to face their guests. Albus raised his hands.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Snape!" he declared joyfully.

Cheers and applause followed as the couple walked back down the aisle, covered in thrown rice and confetti, Severus scowling as he was hit in the face by a handful of rice thrown by Neville Longbottom, who grinned rather evilly. He had waited years to do something like that to the Potions Master.

When they reached the end of the aisle, the ceremony was over and the guests approached them to give their congratulations. Harry, then Ron kissed Hermione and shook Severus' hand. The three wizards stared at each other a moment, then both Harry and Ron smiled at Severus…who allowed himself to give them a small smirk. It seemed peace had finally been made.

Molly Weasley blubbered all over Hermione and Severus and had to be led away by Arthur. After all the congratulations had been made, Isadora prompted Severus and Hermione over to the table to cut their wedding cake.

"Speech! Speech!" the guests cried, looking at Severus, who scowled. He hadn't wanted to give a speech.

Hermione nudged him.

"Say something, Severus!" she urged him.

Severus looked at her, then at the guests.

"She's mine now, and if anyone comes near her, they'll have to answer to me," he said snarkily, glaring at the crowd, which fell silent for a moment, then burst into enthusiastic applause.

"Severus!" Hermione scolded him.

"What? I said something," he responded as they both cut two pieces out of the cake. Hermione picked up one and Severus picked up the other.

Hermione held her piece of cake up to the Potions Master's mouth. He took a slow, sensuous bite, his dark eyes glittering at her as he chewed. Hermione looked mesmerized, as did most of the women in the group.

"Wow," breathed Ginny.

Then it was Hermione's turn. Severus held the cake to her mouth…then mushed it into her face, grinning broadly. The crowd burst into laughter as Hermione spluttered, wiping cake out of her eyes. She promptly smashed the rest of the slice she was holding into her husband's face. The two started throwing cake at each other madly, totally destroying the first tier. Isadora had to break them up.

"Enough!" she cried before getting a faceful of frosting from Severus. She stood there, wiping frosting from her face, before whipping out her wand and scourgifying herself and Hermione.

"Really, Severus," she said. Isadora got curious looks from the crowd. "This is your wedding day. Act your age."

Then she scooped up a bit of the remaining first tier and smushed it firmly into her son's face before racing away.

"Who is she?" Ron asked Harry as they watched her run laughing to a safe spot near Remus Lupin, licking her fingers.

"I think she's Snape's sister," Harry responded.

"Wow, so that's where all the looks went," Ron said admiringly. "Ow! Stop it Gretchen."

Severus scourgified himself, and helped Hermione hand out pieces of cake to the guests. Eli helped serve the rest of the buffet, smiling broadly at being able to be of service to so many people at once.

Bozo Baggins surreptiously pulled his camera out from under his robes, but Isadora spied him and her eyes narrowed.

"Blinking paparazzi," she seethed.

Remus looked at her as she whipped out her wand and flicked it toward Bozo's camera. A puff of black smoke rolled from it.

The puzzled photographer took the camera away from his face, looked it over, opened it and cursed. It was completely fried, and he didn't have another with him.

"Nice bit of magic there," Remus said, smiling at the witch.

Isadora turned and looked at him.

"Why thank you," she responded. She held out her hand.

"Isadora Snape," she said. Remus took her slender, pale hand in his firmly.

"Remus Lupin," he said, giving her a small smile.

Isadora paused. She had heard that name someplace before, but couldn't put a finger on it.

Remus looked at her eyes. They were dark and lovely. He swallowed.

"You are Severus' sister?" he asked politely.

Isadora smiled at him and thought he had the gentlest eyes she had ever seen.

"No. I'm his mother," she replied.

Remus' eyes widened.

"His mother…surely you can't…" he began.

"I assure you, Remus…she is my mother. And I'd appreciate it if you took your furry paws off her," Severus said, glaring at the wizard's hand, which was still holding Isadora's.

Remus let go rather guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I…I …didn't mean to offend," he stammered.

"Well you have offended," Severus growled.

The Potions Master had spied the two talking and excused himself from the serving table to run interference. The last thing he wanted was his mother mixed up with a werewolf.

"Severus! What in the world are you doing?" Isadora said, frowning at her son. "How dare you be so rude!"

Severus kept his eyes locked on Remus.

"I dare, Mother, because I care," he said evenly, taking her arm. "Come along and let me introduce you to the other guests. Remus will understand…won't you Remus?"

The werewolf nodded, his eyes on Isadora.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Snape," he said as Severus led her away.

"Isadora," she called back. "We'll talk again."

"No you won't," Severus growled under his breath.

Isadora pulled her arm out of Severus' with a black scowl.

"I can't spank you, but I can surely hex you, Severus Arsenius Snape! Now tell me, what's going on?" she asked him, frowning.

"That's Remus Lupin. He's the werewolf that almost killed me," Severus replied.

Isadora looked back at Remus, who was standing alone, looking at the other guests.

"That's Remus Lupin? He doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly," she said.

"Wait until the full moon. Flies won't interest him then, I assure you," Severus replied. "He's dangerous, Mother. Not the kind of wizard to become friendly with."

Isadora's eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at her son. She didn't like to be told what to do.

"Severus, you will NOT tell me who to associate with. I am your mother. You are not my father. You'll do well to remember that," she said stiffly. She tossed her long locks and stalked away toward the buffet table and Hermione.

Severus sighed, then looked back at Remus, who was watching Isadora. The Potions Master scowled. He hadn't seen the werewolf look interested in any woman in a long time. He certainly looked interested now.

Severus didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit.

* * *

Hermione and Severus left the reception quite early since the witch was exhausted. They apparated from inside the tent, Severus placing a silencing spell around them since he wished to keep the fact he could apparate on Hogwarts grounds a secret. Severus tried to get Isadora to come along with them, but the witch was enjoying herself and said she would see them tomorrow. 

So her son took his wife home.

As soon as Severus left, Isadora located the werewolf, who was sitting off to the side eating a small plate of chicken wings. The witch noticed he didn't mingle much. Perhaps he separated himself because of his condition. But he wasn't always a werewolf. He only transformed during the full moon.

She walked over to him, and Remus looked up at her.

"I told you we'd talk again," Isadora said, giving him a smile.

Remus looked around nervously. "Ah, your son…" he began.

"Severus? He's gone home to perform his husbandly duties," Isadora grinned, "May I sit down?"

"Please," Remus said politely.

Isadora sat next to him, and the wizard stiffened up immediately. A witch hadn't shown any interest in him in so long, he didn't know exactly what to do. And this particular witch was Severus Snape's mother.

Isadora noticed his stiffness.

"Loosen up," she said, "I'm not going to bite you."

Remus looked at her rather startled. Isadora realized she had used a poor choice of words to try and make the werewolf relax.

"Sorry," she said rather sheepishly, "I just wanted to talk to you. Find out some things."

Remus nodded. So she was curious about him. He had no doubt Severus had told her he was a werewolf.

"I understand you almost killed my son," she said to him, frowning slightly.

"Yes, I did," Remus admitted, sitting the plate of chicken bones on the chair next to him.

"Why? Why did you and those other boys hate him so?" Isadora asked him.

"I didn't hate Severus," Remus said quietly.

"Well, almost killing him didn't exactly put him in your top ten list of favorite people," Isadora said a bit sharply.

"It wasn't intentional. Severus came upon me after I had transformed. I didn't go looking for him. If I had killed him, it would have been accidental. I had a place…a safe place I would go to transform. Severus came there…"

He hesitated.

"Sirius Black sent him there actually, hoping he would find me and…and…James saved him before I got to him, thank the gods. I wouldn't have intentionally hurt Severus," Remus said.

Isadora was familiar with Sirius Black because of his family.

"But you were part of the gang that constantly harassed him," Isadora said accusingly.

Remus looked at her, his eyes pleading for understanding. He had never talked to anyone about this before. Severus Snape's mother seemed an unlikely choice, but she was willing to listen.

"Mrs. Sna…er…Isadora," he corrected himself as her eyes narrowed, "Please believe me when I tell you that I never bore Severus any ill will. I kind of related to him in a way. He was a bit of an outcast, like I was. I never even had friends until I came to Hogwarts. I was bitten as a child and my parents kept me segregated from other children, afraid I would infect them. Dumbledore had to convince them to let me go to Hogwarts, saying he would take full responsibility."

"I was always afraid I would infect or kill someone when I transformed. Dumbledore arranged for me to be sequestered away from the other students when the full moon rose. For some reason, James, Sirius and Peter latched on to me as friends. I had never had friends before, and was very happy I had them. So happy in fact, that when they did something I didn't approve of, I'd look the other way, afraid if I told them or tried to stop them, they would no longer be my friends. I didn't know real friendship didn't work that way. When they picked on Severus, I hated it. But I was afraid to say anything…afraid I'd be without friends again. As sorry as I felt for your son, Isadora, I didn't want to be alone."

"James, Sirius and Peter eventually found out I was a werewolf, and instead of abandoning me and ostracizing me like the rest of the wizarding world would have done, they found a way to transform into animals, so they could keep me company, and in that way help me stay calm until I returned to human form. Sirius Black, he was the worst toward Severus and it was his fault your son was almost killed. I was simply meant to be the tool of his demise."

He looked at Isadora soberly.

"I think if I had killed him, I would have followed him shortly. I wouldn't have been able to live with his death on my conscience. Even now I keep myself from people…afraid that one day I may wake up covered in another witch's or wizard's blood. If that day should ever come…"

Remus stopped talking.

Isadora looked at the wizard, her heart full of sympathy. He wasn't a bad wizard…just a lonely one. How hard it must be to live with such a terrible malady.

"What do you do for a living, Remus?" she asked him.

"Whatever I can. I did work here at Hogwarts for a year as the DA teacher…but your son let it slip I was a werewolf to the student body, and it was just a matter of time before the protests from the parents would begin, and rather than have Dumbledore face all of that trouble, I resigned. No one wants a werewolf around, Isadora. They are too afraid. I can't say I blame them," he said, "Right now I work as a busboy at the Three Broomsticks. I wash dishes, serve food, cook sometimes. Whatever Rosmerta needs done I do. She was very kind to give me work. It's hard to find employment. And she lets me take time off when the full moon is rising."

From a teacher at Hogwarts to a dishwasher. It was just too sad. Isadora surreptiously let her eyes wash across Remus' shabby robes and realized that he was probably too poor to afford anything better. Since he was a werewolf, most didn't want to be in his presence. Most jobs involved being around the public. Most jobs…but not all jobs. She had an idea.

"Remus, do you know anything about computers?" she asked him.

Remus looked puzzled.

"Computers? What are computers?" he asked her.

Isadora looked at him speculatively. Obviously he didn't mingle with muggles either.

"I think you should find out," she said, giving him a slow smile that nearly took the werewolf's breath away. "I think you'd find them interesting."

Remus wasn't so sure this "computer" idea was a good one. Particularly if it put him in close proximity with Severus' mother. There was something about the witch that seemed to put his animal side on point. Obviously, he didn't repel her…but maybe she was moved by pity. Remus couldn't stand pity.

"Isadora," he said, "I hope you don't have a 'stray wolf' complex. I'm a grown wizard who has been taking care of himself for a long time. I don't have much, but I've managed to survive on my own. I don't need pity," he said, his gentle eyes going hard for a moment.

Isadora realized that the wizard, bad off as he was, still had pride and she didn't want to trample on it.

"Remus, for many years I 'survived'. It's good to be able to do that, but I assure you 'living' is much better than surviving. There were times I thought I'd be better off dead…"

Remus blinked at her when she said this. He knew this feeling. It was with him all the time.

"…but eventually I found a better way to live. I don't know what it's like to be you, but I imagine it is hard and terribly, terribly lonely. Please don't mistake concern and kindness for pity. I empathize with you. I don't pity you. And I think I know a way you can earn a decent living on your own. The rest of your problems, well you'll just have to work them out on your own like everyone else," Isadora said, her black eyes meeting his sincerely.

Remus studied her for a moment.

"But why? Why would you be willing to do this? You don't even know me. Even associating with me can have repercussions, with your son, with other people. I just don't understand it," he said, frowning slightly.

Isadora shrugged.

"Maybe it's because when I was in my darkest moments, I often wished I had someone to show me a better way to live. Now that I am established and those dark times have passed, I feel that I should help someone else rise above a difficulty that can be handled. You're the first person I've met that I feel I can help. Maybe I'm just a natural-born philanthropist. I know I will feel better about myself if I can help you, so there would be something in it for me. Anyway, Severus cost you your last good job, and as much as I hate to say this, he probably did it on purpose. The least I can do is try to right that wrong," she said.

Remus looked at the witch. She certainly was beautiful, kind and warm. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea, accepting Severus Snape's mother as a patron. But gods, those eyes…

"So, you think these 'computers' can help me?" he asked her.

"I'm certain of it. You see, Remus…I'm a travel agent and I work…"

Isadora began to talk animatedly about what she did for a living, and Remus listened, enthralled both by the witch and what she was saying. At the buffet table, Albus and Minerva were watching them, Albus eating a sticky bun and Minerva sipping tea, her lip drawn in a tight line after every sip as she watched Severus' mother talk to Remus, leaning in as she did so.

"Hmmph. She's old enough to be his mother," Minerva said.

Albus clucked his tongue at her.

"True as that is, Minerva…Isadora is still rather a young witch. And she certainly doesn't look old enough to be his mother. Besides, they are just talking," the Headmaster said, taking another bite of his sticky bun.

"Severus would have bugbears if he saw them sitting together. He already took her away from Remus once," Minerva sniffed.

"Severus would just have to raise those bugbears, Minerva. His mother is not to be trifled with. I doubt even our dour Potions Master can control her. As black as he appears, he still respects his mother, Minerva. He will listen to her in the end," Albus said.

"But…Remus Lupin?" the witch mused. "Hardly the dashing bachelor. He's a pauper."

Albus scowled at the Transfiguration Teacher.

"Remus Lupin is another wizard who has suffered much for little reason, Minerva. His entire life is one of rejection, loneliness and poverty because of a malady he has no control over. He has a right to be happy just like everyone else. If Isadora Snape decides she wants to bring some light into his life, I say the gods bless her for it. Everyone else be damned!" he spat, stalking off in a billow of robes that would have done Severus justice.

Minerva looked at him departing, her mouth dropping open. Albus rarely got upset over anything. Hell…she'd have to make this up to him in spades or he'd be sulking for days. A sulky Albus was an annoying Albus.

The witch looked back over at Isadora and Remus. Both witch and wizard were standing now, and Remus was writing something on a bit of parchment. He handed to the witch and shook her hand, then turned and started walking toward the main gate. Minerva noticed how Isadora watched him thoughtfully for a while before turning and walking over to Albus, and showing him the bit of parchment.

Minerva wasn't the only one watching the exchange. Marcus Delaluci's violet eyes didn't miss a thing. He had telescoped them and read what Remus wrote. It was his address. Hm. Was the werewolf putting the moves on Snape's mum? Marcus smirked. If he was, the wizard couldn't blame him. Snape's mother was quite a dish. Quite a dish indeed. Nothing old about her…except her son. He looked older than she did.

Marcus let his eyes rake over Isadora's curves. Hm. The muggles in America had a very interesting slur that appropriately described what Marcus would be if he acted on what he was thinking as he studied the slim, dark-haired witch.

If he remembered right, the word was 'motherfucker'.

* * *

Severus and Hermione reappeared in the living room, and the wizard helped her to the sofa. Hermione sat down heavily, which looked odd because she seemed so small bellied in her bridal gown. 

"Thank you, Severus," she puffed.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Snape," he replied.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Yes, she was Mrs. Snape. Mrs. Severus Snape, and would be so for the rest of her life. Her dream had finally come true.

Severus loosened his robe at the neck, then sat down next to Hermione, placing his arm around her and drawing her in close. He kissed her gently.

"You were the most beautiful bride I've ever seen," he said softly, his dark eyes moving from her face to the garland in her hair. He would leave it on when he made love to her for the first time as her husband.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"You're only saying that because I was your bride," she replied.

"No matter whose bride you were, I would have thought it," Severus answered her, "but luckily, you are mine."

"It was a lovely ceremony…up to the point where you smashed cake in my face," she said, scowling slightly. "What made you do that?"

Severus grinned.

"I was in muggle London one day and passed what they called an appliance store, which had televisions in the window. They were fascinating. Different people doing different things…much like a magic mirror. There was a couple getting married and the groom pushed cake in his bride's face. It appealed to my…darker nature," he replied. "I just couldn't resist."

Hermione laughed.

"Then you pushed frosting in your mother's face," she scolded him lightly.

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Now, how many chances in life would I have the opportunity to do that and get away with it?" he asked his wife, "Besides…she got me back."

Suddenly Severus scowled. Hermione looked at him.

"Severus, what's wrong," she asked him. His whole demeanor seemed to change.

"Remus Lupin. I think he's interested in my mother. I saw it in his eyes," Severus said.

"Remus?" Hermione repeated, "Severus, you know he's too sick to be interested in any woman, much less your mother."

"He wasn't looking very sick, today Hermione. I caught him holding her hand, quite firmly," Severus said.

"He was probably shaking it, Severus. Really. Remus?" she laughed.

"He was also watching her when she walked over to you," he growled.

"So? She's a beautiful woman, Severus. I imagine many wizards were watching her," Hermione replied.

Severus looked at Hermione.

"She is not a beautiful woman. She is my mother," he said unreasonably.

"Your mother who happens to be very attractive and far from over the hill," Hermione replied. "Severus, you might have to deal with your mother getting involved with someone. She deserves to be happy too."

Severus stood up and started pacing.

"I realize that, Hermione…unsavory as it is. It's just who she gets involved with that concerns me," he replied.

He hesitated, then walked to the liquor cabinet and poured himself a drink. Hermione realized she was looking at a classic case of role reversal, where the child becomes the parent and the parent becomes the child. But in this case, Isadora was far from needing 'parenting'. Severus would be in for a rude awakening if he tried to impose his will on his mother.

"Severus. Look at us. No one thought we would be right for each other. But we are. Don't you see you can't choose whom your mother will care about? It's her heart, not yours…she can give it to whomever she wants, just like I gave mine to you," she said softly as Severus tossed back his Firewhiskey. He looked at her, and his eyes softened…but there was a bit of fire behind them. He put the glass down.

"Enough about my mother," he said walking back to Hermione and offering her his hand. "I am concerned about bedding my wife for the first time."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes sad.

"I wish I looked…looked more desirable for you," she said, her eyes starting to glisten with tears. She looked down at her magically altered body. "This is just a glamour. I don't really look this good, Severus. I'm fat…I'm…" she started to say.

Severus stopped her.

"You are not fat, Hermione. You are pregnant with my child. My child is growing inside you…a part of me you are carrying…for me. How could you even think I don't find you beautiful and desirable? Every change your body is going through is amazing to me, magical to me. I love to touch you and feel those changes under my fingers. Taste them with my lips. Your flavor has changed over the months several times, and I've found every one delightful. You are beautiful, Hermione, and I love being inside you like this…it makes me feel closer, more a part of you. I'm not just an observer of the wonderful changes your body is going through to accommodate my child. I can experience them too, when I make love to you. You still excite me, still arouse me…possibly even more because of the gift you've given me. A child."

"A son," Hermione said softly.

"What?" Severus said, his eyes wide.

"I'm having a boy. You're going to have a son," she repeated.

Severus stared at her, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. He dropped down beside her.

"A son?" he repeated, staring at her.

"Yes, Severus. A baby with a penis," she replied, smirking at him.

"How do you know this?" he asked her.

"Eli told me," she said softly, looking down at her belly.

Severus reached down and rubbed her glamoured belly gently.

"A son," he repeated, then he looked up at Hermione, his black eyes brimming with emotion. "You're giving me a son, Hermione. I love you. I love you more than I could have ever believed possible."

Severus pulled Hermione close and embraced her gently.

"Severus," she whispered against him, feeling safe and loved in his arms. Suddenly she felt him rather than heard him growl deep in his throat.

"I also want you more right now than I've ever wanted you before, witch," he breathed against her temple with such passion that Hermione felt an immediate response inside her. She let out a small gasp of desire. Severus heard it and knew it for what it was.

The Potions Master released his wife and stood up, his black eyes smoldering down on Hermione, his dress robes noticeably tented. Dear gods he had to remember how far along she was.

Severus took Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet, a bit more roughly than he intended…his desire trying to take him over. He swept her up into his arms. She was heavier than usual, but that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he got her into his…no, their marriage bed and make her feel as beautiful as she truly was to him.

A son. She was carrying a son for him.

Severus walked swiftly to the bedroom, set her down and unwilling to take the time to wrestle through her belt and jewelry, took out his wand and divestoed every bit of clothing and jewelry she wore, with the exception of the garland of flowers in her hair. For a moment, Hermione felt like covering up as Severus' black eyes swept over her body…her hands came up...but Severus stopped her.

"No," he said hoarsely, "You have no idea how beautiful you look, Hermione."

He divestoed his own clothing, his erection proving just how turned on he was by his pregnant wife.

"Come here," he said gently, walking Hermione to the large mirror that hung next to the wardrobe. He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Look at yourself," he said, "Look how beautiful you are."

Hermione stared at her own image, Severus standing behind her, his dark eyes locked on her body. Her amber eyes lingered on the garland of flowers around her head, then dropped over her full breasts and round belly. There seemed to be a glow around her, a glow of life…of love. She looked almost unearthly, like a fertile goddess.

"Am I seeing myself through your eyes, Severus?" she asked him in wonder.

His pale arms encircled her belly and drew her back against him.

"Are you beautiful?" he asked her, pressing his lips against her temple and watching their interaction in the mirror.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then yes, Hermione…you are seeing yourself as I see you," he replied softly, "a woman in full bloom, soft, rounded, flowering, bringing new life into existence through my seed, the most beautiful witch in existence."

"Severus," Hermione breathed, desire washing over her so powerfully she began to tremble in his arms.

"I'm here, love," he said turning her and kissing her, his erection pressing lightly against her extended belly. His kiss deepened as his passion flared through him. He broke the kiss.

"Come," he said hoarsely, leading Hermione to the bed and helping her into it.

Severus climbed in after her, carefully moving over her body and settling behind her, curling around her and pulling the witch against him. He kissed her throat and shoulders, caressing her belly and breasts gently, making the witch gasp and sigh. She smelled of jasmine and roses.

"So beautiful," he breathed against her throat, as he reached down and himself against her entrance.

"Share your beauty with me, Hermione," he breathed, sliding into the witch with a hiss of pleasure. "Let me feel you."

Hermione groaned as she felt Severus stretch her around his girth and fill her with his hardness. He felt so good.

"Yes," she sighed as he began to stroke her deeply, pressing against her cervix lightly, groaning with pleasure as her heat clutched and pulsed around him.

"My wife," Severus sighed, pulling her closer, biting his lip as pleasure pulsed through him. He possessed Hermione slow and easy, whispering sweet obscenities in her ear as he did so.

"Harder," Hermione hissed, lost in the sensation of him, but wanting to feel his strength.

Severus obliged her, lifting her leg and tucking into the witch, hitting bottom with a bit of power now, making her gasp with pleasure. He knew what she longed for…he longed for it too, but they would have to wait to love that way.

"Like this, witch?" he asked her, stroking deep and hard but not hard enough to make her shriek.

"Ooh," Hermione responded with a choked voice, and the wizard knew he had her right and drove into her, reveling in the growing pressure that announced she was on the verge. He could feel himself trying to tighten and fought it as he buried himself in and out of his wife.

Hermione began to tremble, and Severus tightened his hold on her, driving into her faster, working her toward orgasm, grunting and panting as he approached his own peak.

Suddenly Hermione locked down on him, her body going hot and the witch shrieking as she exploded over him, letting out a stream of unintelligible but beautiful sounding words as she came.

"Gods," Severus groaned as she pulsed tightly around him, her orgasm pouring over his shaft like liquid fire.

The Potions Master felt his balls tightening and uncontrollably slammed into Hermione so deeply that she shrieked again from the ache…but he couldn't help it as he blew with a guttural cry, his seed pouring through him in a delicious stream of pleasure, filling her body, completing the consummation of their marriage as he shuddered against her back, his mouth slack, his chin resting on the top of her head. His eyes were closed in bliss as he released jet after jet into the woman who was his wife, for now and for eternity. He held her as if he would never let her go.

Finally, his release abated, and Severus kissed his wife's throat and shoulders tenderly.

"Our marriage is consummated, Hermione," he breathed against her ear, "Are you satisfied with your choice of husband?"

"I was always satisfied with you Severus, even in my fantasies. There is no other wizard in the world for me," she replied sleepily. Severus tightened his grip on her.

"No other," he agreed, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling, then letting out a satisfied sigh. The Potions Master closed his eyes, a small smile on his pale face.

The couple fell into a sated, comfortable sleep.

Hermione had the wizard she always wanted, and Severus was blessed with the witch he never knew he needed.

All was right with the world.

* * *

At seven and a half months, Hermione's emotions became quite volatile. Both Eli and Severus crept around the house with their ears pinned back. Severus got a first hand taste of just how emotional Hermione was. One morning while he was in the shower, a very big and naked Hermione attempted to get out of bed and found she couldn't do it. She rolled on to her back and tried to sit up, but couldn't…and found she couldn't manage to roll back over either. 

When Severus emerged from the bathroom in his silk boxers, he found his wife floundering on her back like an overturned turtle. He burst into laughter, and instead of helping her, stood there for several minutes in absolute conniptions. Not a wise thing to do at all. Finally when Hermione screamed at him to help her, he pulled her to her feet still chuckling.

"So you think it's fucking funny, Severus?" Hermione snarled at him, reaching for her wand on the nightstand.

Severus sobered immediately. When Hermione cursed, she was truly and deeply pissed. He started backing away.

"Now, Hermione…put the wand down love," he started, then turned and ran for the door. But he wasn't fast enough.

"Crocuta crocuta!" Hermione spat, blasting her husband, who was enveloped in a brown light and smoke. When the smoke cleared, Hermione looked at him with satisfaction.

"Now laugh about THAT!" she said, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Severus sat there and laughed. That was all he could do, considering Hermione had turned him into a spotted hyena. He stood up and padded over to the mirror, sat down again and looked at himself.

Damn it.

His eyes were still black and his coat was rather pale and short with a spotted black pattern. He had a thick neck and powerful jaws, while his front legs were long and his back legs rather short. Severus stood up and noted his back sloped deeply. Not a very handsome beast at all. He looked at the bathroom door, walked up to it and scratched on it with his paw.

"Go away, Severus!" Hermione called, "Or I swear I'll make some carrion for you to eat! Probably out of Raucous!"

Raucous spent a lot of time at the house now…and most of it laughing at Hermione as she struggled around the house. He loved to see her sit down, and would wait expectantly for her to attempt to get up on her own. Sometimes she had to roll to the floor and pull herself up. Oh, he loved it. He was always wary though. She was in high hex mode all the time now. He would hide when he slept so she couldn't sneak up on him. But the way she puffed, he would always hear her coming anyway.

Severus sat down in front of the door for several minutes, listening to the shower running. Hermione was certainly taking a long time in there. Finally he realized she was staying in the bathroom on purpose. The transformed wizard padded out of the bedroom, down the hall, through the living room and into the kitchen, where Eli was preparing breakfast. The elf paused when he saw the hyena walk in.

"Master?" he asked, his ears moving forward.

Severus laughed at him. The elf had to fight to keep a straight face. He continued setting the table. Then he returned to the counter and picked up the coffee pot.

"I take it Mistress is grumpy this morning, sir," the elf commented as he poured some coffee in a bowl and brought it over to Severus, setting it down on the floor.

The hyena snarled at the elf, but then lowered his head and tentatively lapped at the brew.

Eli then removed a plate of bacon, eggs and buttered toast from the table and also set it on the floor. Severus looked up at him, then started eating, his long neck bending oddly as he did so.

"Mistress' spells are strong, Master. You has to wait until she is not mad," he commented.

Severus knew this. Since becoming involved with him and Raucous, Hermione put her Spells Making knowledge to evil use, adding little safeties to her hexes so no one could remove them but her, or else they had to wear off. Well, they could be removed, but it was a very involved process that could take hours or even days. The protections even interfered with Eli's powerful magic.

The Potions Master made short work of his breakfast, then felt a call of nature. How embarrassing. He walked through the kitchen foyer and scratched at the back door. Eli looked at him…then grinned, shaking his head as he flicked a finger at the door, opening it. Severus rushed out into the backyard and did his business, then scratched around it with his back legs, growling the entire time. He walked back into the house.

By this time, Hermione had emerged into the kitchen and was seated at the table, calmly drinking a glass of milk as her hyena of a husband walked in. Severus looked at her, but she ignored him completely. Yet she was still scowling.

Severus sighed and sat down, looking at her plaintively. When she kept ignoring him, he jumped up and put two paws on the table, staring at her.

"What?" she said irritatedly.

He whined.

"No," she stated flatly.

Severus fought back a growl. He had to get to Hogwarts. He inched closer to her and tried to lick her face. Hermione pushed him down from the table.

"Ewww, Severus. Your breath stinks!" she said, grimacing at him.

He started pacing, looking from Hermione to the clock, to Hermione again impatiently.

Finally the witch pulled out her wand and flicked it at him. Severus appeared as himself again, on all fours on the floor. He got up with as much dignity as he could muster and glared at Hermione, who was tapping her wand against the table, daring him to say one word to her.

The Potions Master looked at her wand, then turned without a word and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed. Damn it. Wait until she had that baby and was healed. He was going to bugger her again for this one. Good and hard.

Now dressed for school, Severus walked back through the kitchen to find a little doxy with Eli's head, circling the kitchen and chattering madly as Hermione scowled down at her plate.

"Have a good day," Severus said hurriedly, almost sprinting for the floo as Hermione frowned up at him. He didn't dare try to kiss her. Eli was on his own.

* * *

Severus stood in front of the floo of his study in Hogwarts with a jar of pickles in one hand and a bag of banana chips in the other. He had picked them up on the way to school this morning, hoping this offering would put Hermione in a good mood when he returned home. He wondered how Eli fared. He put the banana chips in his robes pocket, then picked up some floo powder out of the box and threw it into the flames. 

"My home," he said, his black eyes focused on the fire as it turned green. He took a deep breath and stepped through.

When he emerged in the living room, he was relieved to see his mother. She was standing behind Hermione, who was sitting on the couch. She was brushing his wife's hair. Hermione's eyes were closed in pleasure as Isadora gently ran the brush through it.

"Mother," Severus said, his relief obvious in his voice.

Isadora smirked at him, then made a noise surprisingly like a hyena's chuckle. Severus instantly frowned as Hermione's mouth drew up in a nasty little smile, her eyes still closed.

"Hello, Severus," Isadora said.

Severus stopped scowling as he looked at Hermione. He had no idea what kind of mood she was in. He wasn't afraid of the witch…just very cautious. He couldn't hex her back after all.

"Hello, wife. I brought pickles. And banana chips," he offered.

Isadora grinned openly.

"Offerings for the Queen?" she asked.

"Something like that," he replied, scowling at his mother.

Hermione's eyes snapped opened.

"Banana chips," she said softly, her amber eyes resting on him evenly.

Relieved she accepted his gift of peace, Severus took the chips out of his pocket and walked up to her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and handed her the bag, stepping back and watching her open them. Hermione took out a chip and crunched down on it…a look of bliss on her face.

"Thank you, Severus," she said, giving him a smile.

Whew. He could move about freely now.

Severus walked over to his writing desk and took out some parchments from his pocket and set them down. Then he pulled out his wand and enlarged them. They were papers he had to mark. The wizard sat down, opened a bottle of red ink and picked up a quill. He started working on them.

He didn't notice both Hermione and Isadora were looking at him, rather nervously now. Isadora had something to ask him, and knew instinctively he wasn't going to take it very well. She had found a small flat in muggle London, set up her computer and was now back in business. Relocating to England had done nothing to her customer base, and she had plenty of work…maybe a bit too much as her business became known through word of mouth. At first, she received quite a few job offers from other travel agencies hoping to lure her and her accounts to their firms…but that would have cut in on Isadora's commissions. She didn't need to work for an agency.

She had set up two computer terminals in her flat, both connected to the Net. One for her…and one on which to teach Remus Lupin the business. He was going to be her assistant, and receive a commission which was a portion of her commission when he was up to par. A very generous forty percent on the arrangements he made in her stead. It would add up to more money than he had ever made, even at Hogwarts. She had even printed up cards for him. Remus Lupin: Travel Agent, hoping that he could start his own customer base.

But she needed to inform Severus of this, and what's more…to ask him about the Wolfsbane potion he made for the wizard every month. What Isadora wanted to know was if Severus was trying to improve the potion or simply giving the wizard the standard brew. If he was giving him the standard brew, she hoped to influence him to work on finding a cure for the wizard.

Hermione looked up at the witch, encouragement in her eyes. She had Severus pretty much dancing to her tune concerning her pregnancy, but in matters of Potions Making she had no such power over him, or in anything else, actually. He still made his decisions based on what he felt best for him. Of course, Hermione planned to use her own more intimate influence on the dark wizard to help his mother convince him to try to help Remus if he gave her a hard time about it. She could still give a mean blowjob.

Isadora looked down at Hermione, then at her son, who was busily drawing red lines through parchment after parchment…totally absorbed in his work.

"Um, Severus?" Isadora ventured.

The Potions Master stopped writing and looked up.

"Yes, Mother?" he responded, his black eyes resting on Hermione however. She looked a bit nervous. Something was going on. He put the quill down.

"I want to ask you…er…tell you something. Now I don't want you getting upset…" Isadora said haltingly as she walked around the sofa and sat next to Hermione.

His mother's nervousness put Severus immediately on point.

"Tell me about what?" he said, sitting back in the chair now, his arms folded across his chest. Again the witches exchanged glances.

"It's about Remus Lupin," Hermione said to her husband, her amber eyes locked to his face, watching for his reaction.

"Lupin? What about him?" Severus asked, scowling, a low growl sounding in his voice. Anything to do with Remus and his mother couldn't be good.

"Are you working on a cure for him?" Isadora asked.

Severus looked at both witches for a moment, then picked up his quill and started marking papers again.

"No," he said shortly.

"Why?" his mother asked.

"Because Remus Lupin wants to die," the Potions Master replied, "I see no reason to waste my time working on a potion to cure a wizard who doesn't want to live."

"Remus has such a defeatist attitude only because his life is so hard, Severus. Isadora has found a way to help him make a decent living now. His outlook is bound to change," Hermione said.

Severus put his quill down and looked at his mother rather severely.

"You're wasting your time, Mother. Remus has no heart…no will. No determination. He'll give up on it, like he does everything. Like he did his job at Hogwarts…like he does at every job he gets," Severus said dismissively. "Like he's given up on himself."

Isadora frowned at her son.

"You made Remus leave, Severus. By telling the students he was a werewolf. You knew their parents would be up in arms when they found out," she said.

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"If he had any moral fiber, he would have ridden it out," he replied, "instead he ran like a coward, afraid of a little contention."

"A little contention? Severus, parents would have pulled students from his class, you know that," Hermione said.

"Not my problem," he replied, marking another paper.

Both witches scowled at the wizard.

"Severus, how can you be that way? Remus was an outcast…much like you were," Hermione said.

"He had the Marauders," Severus said coldly.

"'Had' being the operative word there. They're all dead now. He's been on his own for years. And with his malady, his life has been hell," Hermione said.

"Cry me a river," Severus said snarkily.

"Severus…Remus never did anything to you. Even the incident when he could have killed you, he wasn't a party to it. He was friends with James, Sirius and Peter, but he never did a single cruel act to you. He's never been a predator," Hermione said, taking up the werewolf's cause now. Isadora looked at her appreciatively.

"He certainly is a predator. He's a werewolf Hermione, and very dangerous," Severus replied.

"But he never preyed on you. Never. You have just grouped him in with the others without seeing him as an individual," she snapped at him.

"He chose to be with them. He might not have attacked me personally, but he did nothing to stop them either," Severus said, his nostrils flaring, "They ganged up on me constantly, and Remus said nothing. Not a damned word."

"He was frightened, Severus. Scared to say anything," Isadora said softly. "Don't you remember what that was like? To be afraid to say when you didn't like what someone did? Afraid of what would happen?"

Severus looked at his mother. He did remember. When his father beat her and he was young and frightened.

"Yes, I remember. But I was young then," he said evenly.

"So was Remus. He had never had friends before, so even though he was older than you…he was still like a child when it came to relationships. He didn't want to lose his friends. He told me he hated what they did to you, Severus. How he identified with you. It could have easily have been him they focused on. He was a werewolf. An outcast. He knows what it's like to be a target, son. He lives it everyday. You have moved past it, but surely you remember how horrible it was to live that way," Isadora said.

Severus didn't say anything. He went back to marking his papers.

"Severus, I want you to help him. I want you to find a cure for him," Isadora said softly.

"Why, Mother? Why should I do that?" Severus asked her coldly.

Isadora blinked at him a moment, her eyes wet.

"Because you know it's the right thing to do," she said softly.

Severus looked at his mother and his wife. Both sets of eyes were wet. He hated witches crying. It was like some secret weapon they pulled out when all else failed to make wizards feel horrible. And these were the two witches he loved most in the world.

He sighed.

"I'll think about it," the wizard said shortly, returning to his paperwork.

Hermione and Isadora looked at each other and gripped each other's arms excitedly. Severus watched them with hooded eyes.

If he did help Remus, they were both going to owe him, big.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	8. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 8

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 8**

Isadora left shortly after Severus told her he would think about helping Remus. Hermione waddled her to the door, as Severus continued to work on his marking. Hermione took both of her mother-in-law's hands in hers.

"Don't worry, Isadora," she said, "I'm going to work on him."

Isadora smiled at her daughter-in-law, thinking Hermione really should have been a Slytherin if the glow in her eyes was any indication of just how she was going to influence her son.

"Thank you my dear," Isadora said, kissing Hermione on her cheek. "Good luck."

"Luck won't have anything to do with it," Hermione replied, grinning.

Isadora laughed and left, shaking her head as she apparated.

Hermione closed the door and walked/waddled back into the living room. She stood there, eyeing her husband. Severus felt her looking at him and looked up at her rather suspiciously. She was up to something…he was sure of it.

"Is there a particular reason you are looking at me as if I was a large banana chip?" he asked her, having a pretty good idea why she was looking at him this way.

It was 'influence my husband' time. And that meant he was probably about to get a blowjob.

The Potions Master felt a pulse in his loins at the idea of it. If he was right, he'd get a little payback for the chucklefest his wife had put him through this morning. Yes, Hermione was pregnant…but she could take a little punishment…just enough to ease his need for vindication until he could do it right.

"I was thinking you might want to take a break," she said softly. He could hear the honey in her voice.

"A break?" he asked, pretending he had no idea what she was planning. "What kind of break?"

"I'll show you if you come to the bedroom with me," she replied.

He looked at her for a moment, then made an expression of dawning understanding. It was rather exaggerated, but Hermione didn't seem to notice the difference. She was rather heated.

"Oh," Severus said, "That kind of break."

Hermione nodded, smiling rather sexily. Severus sat there a moment, then rose, his eyes rather narrowed.

"You are going to try and to influence me to agree to my mother's wishes, aren't you Hermione?" he asked her, walking around his desk and gliding toward her, his black eyes glittering.

"Possibly," she replied, her amber eyes glowing.

He looked down at her.

"It will take one hell of a blowjob to make any difference in my decision, if it makes a difference at all. I'm not going to promise you anything wife. As much as witches believe wizards are controlled by their tools, I assure you…I am one wizard who is not," he said evenly.

Actually, Severus might have been more amenable to Hermione's 'influence' if she hadn't turned him into a hyena that morning. He was still angry about that, and her giving him a blowjob was seen more as an opportunity to give her some payback, rather than her having an influence on him. He planned to make her work so hard her jaw would be aching. He would probably shag her as well. Not the way he wanted or she deserved but still…

"So, do you want to take a break with me or not?" Hermione asked him, a little crossly now.

He didn't seem to want to be cooperative with her. She liked to think that she could control the dark wizard somewhat…and she could to an extent under normal circumstances, but in this case they both had ulterior motives and that was what took her power away.

Severus heard the note of anger in her voice. Good. He wanted her angry. He planned to make he angrier.

"If I go with you, Hermione…your wand stays out here. I don't want you hexing me if things don't go the way you want," he said, scowling at her. "I've had enough hexing for one day."

Hermione realized that Severus was angry about her hexing him this morning. How could she have overlooked that? She'd be hard pressed to influence him in any way until he felt vindicated for what she'd done to him. In other words, her husband had a grudge against her. There was only one way to satisfy Severus when he had a grudge and she would be able to do nothing to please him until he felt he had paid her back in full.

But she was pregnant. How bad could he be?

"You're angry at me for hexing you this morning," she said quietly.

"Right in one," he said, his dark eyes fixed on her soberly.

"What would I have to do to make it up to you…so you'll think about helping Remus in a better light?" she asked him.

He looked at her.

"You can't do it now," he said shortly.

"Maybe I can. What do you want?" she asked him again.

Severus studied her. The little minx was trying to bargain with him. So she was, was she?

"Think 'pillory'," he said.

Shit. He wanted bugger her.

Hermione looked at her husband and thought about this. She looked at the fireplace.

"Severus, our floo is hooked into Hogwarts' network, correct?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, "Why?"

"Could I connect with Poppy from here?" she asked him, "Could I talk to her?"

"I don't see why not, if you say Hogwarts Infirmary," he replied.

Hermione walked over to the floo and picked up some floo powder. She threw it in, Severus watching her.

"Hogwarts Infirmary," she said to the floo. It turned green.

"Poppy?" she called loudly. "Poppy?"

After a few moments, the medi-witch responded.

"Yes? Who is it?" she called back.

"It's Hermione. Are you alone? I need to ask you something personal. Concerning sex," Hermione called to her.

Severus' eyebrows rose.

Poppy was silent for a moment, though Hermione and Severus could hear her bustling about.

"Yes, I'm alone now, Hermione. What do you need to know?" the healer asked, her voice just a bit high.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Poppy, is anal sex safe for a witch as far along as I am?" she asked the medi-witch, blushing furiously.

Poppy didn't respond for a full minute. Hermione imagined she was turning all manner of colors at her question. Severus stood listening for the answer.

"Anal intercourse causes no direct harm to the baby. The child is well away from the anal cavity," Poppy responded rather tightly.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know," Hermione said, her face red.

"You're welcome, Hermione," Poppy said, in that same tight voice.

After a moment the flames turned red again.

Hermione turned to look at Severus.

"You heard Poppy," she said quietly, "She said it would be all right."

Severus just looked at her for a moment.

"I still expect my blowjob," he said shortly.

"What ever you want, Severus. Then will you help Remus?" she asked him.

"I said I'd think about it, Hermione," Severus said with some irritation. What was it about that werewolf that made witches want to jump through hoops for him? "That's all I'm willing to promise you."

Perhaps he'd change his mind after he worked out his anger.

"All right," Hermione said, waddling toward the hallway and heading for the bedroom.

Severus watched her waddle away into the serpent's den, a small smirk of victory on his face.

When she entered the room, he followed.

* * *

Hermione felt a tight knot in her belly as she entered the bedroom. Severus seemed quite focused on getting his due. In fact, he reminded her of the way he used to be. Lustful, but detached. She turned around expecting him to be right behind her. 

Severus walked slowly down the hall. Despite his cool demeanor he was very aroused, but it was a rather dark, animalistic arousal, not the tender attraction he had developed for Hermione over the passing months. Severus had changed very much, but he still had that undercoating of darkness…he was still very much the cold, proud Potions Master. And Hermione had mistreated him. He never took mistreatment well from anyone…not even his pregnant wife was beyond his wrath. He felt the need to show her he was still the one in charge in this relationship. He loved her, but she had to respect him. True, he had laughed at her, but it didn't warrant such a reaction from the witch in his estimation, though it was quite a good hex.

Hermione was married to a Slytherin after all, and as such she was subject to his beliefs despite her own Gryffindor background. And the wizard believed in facing the consequences for one's actions. To him, the ability to accept consequences was proof positive of both courage and strength. No one was exempt from this kind of karma. Not even his wife.

Severus Snape was the consummate alpha male. He was strong, proud, territorial, dangerous and sexual. Since Hermione was a woman, and his woman…his response was to dominate her sexually and make her submit, his body being the source of her pleasure and her pain, his member, the plunging sword of justice. In this way he could feel his power and influence over Hermione, pulling primal responses from the witch that she had no control over.

He knew she was an independent and strong woman…he appreciated that about her, but by the same token he reveled in her weakness when he took her so strongly. Every part of Hermione, physically, mentally and emotionally belonged to him in those moments. She gave everything to her Potions Master and he hungrily accepted it…demanding even more. Now she would be required to give herself to him under his terms again to soothe his hurt pride.

Hermione instinctively understood Severus even better than she was consciously aware of. The wizard met her needs, complemented them and fulfilled them. She had needed a strong, intelligent male influence in her life. She had grown up dealing with males who were mentally weak and intellectually lacking…who were easily manipulated and had to be directed. She loved Ron and Harry, but they were not the kind of male influence that awakened any response in her.

In essence, Severus Snape had been the strongest, most courageous man Hermione knew, and she could see past his coldness, understanding how difficult his life was, and although he had never been approachable, he had her respect and captured her imagination. Mentally and intellectually he was strong, not subject to manipulation, and was a director…not a directee. He kept the world at arm's length, but she wanted desperately to slip under that extended arm and reach him. She had managed it, though she went through difficult times and had to submit to him in order to reach his heart.

The Potions Master tested her time and time again, and found her satisfactory. Now she had his love, but he was still that wizard who she fell for, the dominating, snarky, proud Slytherin with a voice of silk and a hard, demanding, possessive nature. Severus coveted pleasure, he had so little of it in his life before her. It was no surprise he partook of it in whatever manner he saw fit. Even in his wrath, he selfishly made sure he found pleasure in her. And his finding pleasure in her fulfilled the witch regardless of the circumstances she found herself in.

Severus entered the bedroom, letting his dark eyes wash over Hermione for a moment, then he closed the door slowly, locking it and placing a silencing ward around the room. He walked toward her, his pale hand extended.

"Your wand, wife," he said, flexing his fingers a bit.

Hermione handed him her wand and watched as he placed it in his wardrobe, warding it securely. Then he walked into the bathroom. Hermione heard him opening the potions cabinet, then closing it. Severus walked out of the bathroom, a small bottle in his hand. He strode over to her and uncapped it. Hermione recognized the bottle immediately. It was a colonic.

"Drink this," Severus said, handing her the bottle, his black eyes glinting at her. Hermione tipped it to her lips and swallowed it down, knowing it would do no good to protest. She had agreed to this after all. She handed the bottle back to the wizard and he restoppered it, setting the empty bottle on the nightstand, then watching her squirm as the potion took effect.

When Hermione stopped squirming, Severus took out his wand.

"Divesto," he said, removing all of the witch's clothing.

The Potions Master's eyes swept over her rounded form taking in the sight of the mother of his child, his wife, his lover. He pushed her back gently toward the bed until the back of her legs rested against the edge of it.

"Open my robes," he said, "You can sit when it becomes difficult."

Hermione began to unfasten Severus' robes as the Potions Master caressed her body, letting his hands smooth over her throat, breasts, belly and hips, his dark eyes focused on her face as she tried to concentrate on opening his robes. She was heating up under his ministrations, her nipples hardening and an ache starting between her thighs. Her breathing became faster as she reached the midway point of his robes, and she sat down on the bed, the Potions Master moving closer and leaning slightly so he could continue touching her.

Hermione was almost panting by the time she finished opening his robes. Severus stopped caressing her and straightened. Hermione looked at his white shirt and tented trousers, then up at him.

"I believe you were going to 'influence' me with fellatio, wife," he said silkily, his eyes rather hot. He gripped Hermione's head tightly in one hand, locking his pale fingers in her curls "I'm rather looking forward to sticking my wand in the mouth that said the words that hexed me this morning," he hissed. "Open my trousers, witch."

Hermione felt a gush of lubrication between her thighs as she felt him grip her hair so roughly. Gods, she knew he was supposed to be paying her back, but damn…she was looking forward to this.

Severus could smell his wife's arousal, and that satisfied him immensely. Knowing she wanted him even as he was punishing her was reassuring. It absolved him of feeling any guilt. Hermione's small hands worked at his trousers. She was good at this now and peeled them back, revealing his boxers. He was swollen beneath the soft fabric, the serpentine imprint huge and throbbing as it bulged, waiting for freedom.

Severus jerked her head a bit.

"Come on, witch…you know what to do," he purred at her.

Hermione obediently pulled his trousers down, then lowered his boxers. His organ sprang out, ready for action. Hermione looked up at him.

"Severus," she said throatily.

"Yes?" he replied, his hand locked in her hair, ready to guide her. "What is it witch?"

"I have to pee."

Severus looked at her startled, then released her hair with an aggravated sigh.

"Good gods, Hermione…go pee then," he griped stepping back from her so she could get past him.

After a few tries, Hermione stood up and waddled off to the bathroom, leaving Severus standing next to the bed, scowling, with his trousers and boxers around his thighs and his erection throbbing.

The wizard folded his arms and waited, drumming his fingers on his arm impatiently.

After what seemed like five minutes, he heard a tiny, tiny trickle that lasted about five seconds. Then another two minutes passed and the loo flushed. Severus had gone down to half-mast as he waited

After another minute, Hermione appeared in the door of the bathroom and duckwalked back over to the bed, sitting down on it heavily and almost rolling backwards. Severus stared down at her with exasperation.

"It took you all that time to pee for five seconds?" he asked her, scowling blackly.

Hermione looked at him mutinously.

"Well, it took me a while to sit on the loo…then…well I guess I didn't have to go as bad as I felt I did," she replied, her voice cracking a bit, "then I had to wipe…I can't even begin to tell you what an ordeal that is, plus I had to stand up again. You should try peeing when you're shaped like this."

Severus raised his eyes to the ceiling. This wasn't going at all like he envisioned. He couldn't do this now. Hermione might be willing but she wasn't in any condition to satisfy his need for revenge. She was just too pregnant. It would be too much for the witch. He'd have to wait.

"Get in the bed," he said to her.

Hermione looked up at him as he pulled out his wand and divestoed the rest of his clothing.

"What…what are you doing Severus? What about…" she asked him.

Severus sighed.

"Hermione, you aren't up to this. You are willing but…but I find that because of your condition a reprieve is necessary. You will pay for hexing me, but not now. Besides, we will probably be interrupted several times because you'll have to pee…"

"I can hold it," she said frowning up at him.

"And probably spring a leak at the worst possible moment. I'm not into golden showers, wife," he said, helping Hermione into the bed then climbing in after her, laying behind her and pulling her close against him, sighing.

Severus didn't make any attempt to enter her. He lay behind the witch, his chin on her head, his chest rising and falling against her back, his tool resting semi-rigid against her buttock. Hermione didn't understand why he wasn't at least shagging her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

Severus was silent a moment.

"Thinking about Remus Lupin," he replied. "That's the equivalent of having a bucketful of never-ending ice water thrown over me."

"Thinking about Remus? But I didn't even do what I…" she began.

"Hermione, I had already said I would think about it. You didn't need to do anything else. I don't want you performing sexual favors on me for the sake of someone else," he said darkly, "I only agreed to it because of what you did to me this morning, not because of Remus. I don't want that werewolf in my bedroom…and I don't want my wife on her knees for him either. I only want you doing that for me because you want to, or for your own wicked little gains," he said to her, tightening his arms around her.

Hermione went silent. She had made a mistake with her husband, a big one. She felt a bit ashamed of herself.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said in a small voice.

He didn't reply for a long time. Hermione thought he might have fallen asleep.

"I've decided to help Lupin," he said suddenly.

Hermione gasped and struggled in Severus' arms to turn around to face him. She managed to do it after several tries. He didn't help at all but lay there with a small smirk on his face as she struggled.

"Oh Severus, thank you!" she cried, planting kisses all over his face.

Severus allowed this for a bit, then pulled away from her.

"The only reason that I'm doing it is because he is obviously going to be in close proximity to my mother," he said rather darkly, "Although he only transforms during the full moon, he does have a tendency to become more animalistic as it approaches. He still can control himself, but certain aspects of his animal nature are increased. Although Remus has no interest in witches, he still makes sure to separate himself as much as possible from females when the full moon is waxing and waning. His werewolf half has no compunction to be…celibate and it is safe to assume Remus becomes decidedly more "sexually-minded" immediately before and after his transformations. If he is going to be working with my mother, that has to stop."

"The wolfsbane potion allows him to retain his human mind to some extent, but he can still be overridden by the animal's instincts, which is why he confines himself. He is at his worst when actually transformed, but he still retains his animal urges several days before and after. He may be in my mother's presence at those times. So, it is in my and my mother's best interest to find a cure for him. But there will be conditions. Remus cannot be anywhere near my mother three days before and three days after the full moon. Both he and my mother will have to agree to this before I begin my work."

"I am going to have Albus help me construct a lab a short distance from the house, so I can be here while working on the potion. Remus will have to reimburse me for my work when he gets on his feet. This is no gift from the heart. This is in fact, coercion on the part of you and my mother. How the werewolf managed to move you two to plead his cause is beyond me, though I suspect it is his situation and vulnerability that has both your and my mother's hearts bleeding all over the place. My mother is especially susceptible to the plight of the 'underdog' because…well because she is," Severus said. "I only hope that the werewolf remains a 'project' and nothing more."

The wizard scowled blackly as he said this. He didn't even want to imagine the werewolf involved with his mother. It was too disturbing. But he knew if he tried to tell his mother what to do he would be in for it. He had a feeling his mother wouldn't hesitate to hex him for what she would perceive as his 'disrespect'. She never had, but then again she didn't have a wand like she did now. Plus, she had already threatened to hex him once concerning the werewolf. On his wedding day at that.

Severus still hadn't told Hermione about his childhood, so didn't reveal that he felt his mother felt drawn to other unfortunates because of her experience as an abused witch. But Hermione knew this. Hermione also suspected that Isadora felt drawn to Remus because he was the opposite of Darius. He was quiet, gentle and rather submissive in his nature, perfectly content to let someone else have the control. He knew what it was to be abused in his way and because of that did not have an abusive bone in his body.

This was not to say that Remus was not a man capable of acts of strength and courage, because he was. If he were called upon to face a situation, he would rise to it. He was a skilled wizard and a brave one. He never evidenced any fear of Dementors despite how dangerous the creatures were, and it was Remus who went after Sirius Black when he believed his old friend intended on harming Harry. Obviously, he got over his friendship/acceptance issues in later life, deciding to do the right thing rather than the safe thing. He was not going to sit back and watch the animagus kill the boy. Plus he had developed his skills against the Dark Arts in some way. How was a mystery, but his skill had to come from practice. He was well able to protect Isadora if he ever had need to.

Hermione knew despite most people's opinion of Remus Lupin having a weak character, he was in actuality a good man and a good wizard who only needed a break in his hard life. If Isadora gravitated towards him, Hermione could understand it. Severus would just have to deal with it.

"I'm sure they will agree to your terms, Severus," Hermione said, smiling at her husband and getting a very, very warm feeling in her belly as she looked at him.

"That's the only way I will help the werewolf," Severus replied, his brow furrowed. It was obvious he didn't really want to help Remus…but he had said he would, and he would keep his word.

Hermione moved closer to her husband and started kissing him again. At first the Potions Master was stiff and unresponsive, but he slowly began to react to her soft, probing kisses, a low growl sounding in the back of his throat as his hands caressed her back and soft buttocks. He pulled back.

"Are you doing this because of Remus?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

"No, Severus. I'm doing this because I think you're wonderful," she replied softly.

The wizard arched an eyebrow at his wife, pulsing against her belly.

"Roll over," he said, pushing her gently, helping Hermione to turn the other way, intending on showing the witch just how 'wonderful' he could be.

* * *

Severus and Hermione had a rather heated argument the following day as to who should tell Isadora his decision. Severus wanted Hermione to do it, but Hermione said it would mean more to Isadora coming from him. Severus really didn't want to tell Remus he was going to help him, but the werewolf would have to be present to agree to the conditions. 

Finally, Hermione won and Severus found himself outside of his mother's flat in muggle London, getting curious stares from her neighbors and passersby because of his robes. He scowled at them blackly before knocking on the door rather impatiently. He had a large vial in his pocket.

After a moment, the door opened and his mother peered out at him.

"Severus?" she said, looking surprised.

"Unless you have another son hidden someplace, yes…it's me," he said in an obvious bad temper.

His mother gave him a small scowl, then opened the door.

"Come in," she said. Severus swished past her, through the foyer and into the living room, where he immediately frowned.

Remus Lupin was sitting in front of one of two computers, staring at a book on a stand next to it, his fingers on the keyboard slowly tapping out the letters he read. The werewolf was concentrating hard so didn't see Severus staring at him.

The Potions Master looked at the computer setup. Both monitors were side by side on a rather long table. He noted the chair next to Remus was pulled out and rather close to him. His mother must have been sitting there, watching the wizard work.

Isadora walked up to him.

"What brings you here, Severus?" she asked him.

At the sound of Isadora's voice, Remus looked up and saw Severus scowling at him. The wizard stood up rather quickly, the chair scraping the floor as he did so.

"Hello, Severus," Remus said, his eyes shifting toward Isadora nervously.

Severus looked at the wizard coolly as Isadora crossed to him, then nodded. He had promised Hermione he would be 'nice'. The things he did for that witch.

"The reason I am here, Mother is because I have decided to work on the cure for Remus," he said.

Remus looked startled.

"Cure?" he repeated.

Severus looked at his mother. Obviously she hadn't informed the werewolf of her plans.

"My mother asked me to work on a cure for you, Remus. Against my better judgment, I've agreed," Severus replied. "But there will be conditions."

Isadora was smiling broadly. Remus simply looked stunned. A cure? For the past few years Severus had been supplying him with wolfsbane potion for a fraction of the cost due to Albus' influence, but he had never shown an inclination to try to cure his malady. He looked at Isadora. She had obviously influenced her son to do this. But why?

"What are the conditions, Severus?" Isadora asked excitedly.

"The first is that Remus reimburse me for my work when the cure is completed. I have done some preliminary work years ago and made some advances, but stopped my research due to other pressing business. So I do have the groundwork for a feasible cure. Now, when I say Remus is to reimburse me…I mean Remus," he said, looking sharply at his mother.

He didn't want her covering the werewolf's costs. Let him carry his own weight like a man.

Isadora nodded, understanding.

Severus' eyes narrowed as he gave the second condition.

"Remus is not to be in your presence in any way, shape or form three days before the full moon, or three days afterwards. This condition must be strictly adhered to, or I will cease working on the cure," Severus said, his dark eyes leveled at Remus, who nodded assent.

Isadora looked perplexed.

"Why?" she asked, "Why can't he be near me?"

"There are reasons, Mother," Severus replied obliquely. "Just trust me on this. Are you in agreement, Remus?"

"Yes," the wizard replied shortly.

Isadora looked at the gentle-eyed wizard with narrowed eyes. She was going to get to the bottom of this as soon as her son left.

"Do you agree to abide by these conditions, Mother?" Severus asked her.

Isadora looked from Severus to Remus before she answered. If agreeing to her son's terms was the only way to get him to work on a cure, she had no choice.

"Yes, I will abide by them Severus," she responded.

The Potions Master looked at both of them in silence for several moments before pulling a large vial from his pocket.

"Sit down, Remus," he said, "And roll up your robe sleeve."

Remus walked back to his terminal, pulled the chair out and turned it to face Severus. He sat down in it, and began rolling back the sleeve of his worn robe.

"What are you doing, Severus?" his mother asked as she watched Remus bare his arm.

Severus pulled out his wand and walked over to the werewolf. He jabbed his wand not too gently against a vein and Remus hissed, his face going taut. The vial in Severus' hand began to fill with thick, red blood. After a minute or two the vial was full. It held about a pint of blood. Remus looked weak and pale. Severus pulled his wand away and cast a stasis spell on the blood to keep it viable. There was a small wound on Remus' arm.

"I can't find a cure for him without his blood, Mother," the Potions Master said, depositing the full vial in his pocket. He looked at the pale wizard.

"Get him something to eat. Drawing blood from a werewolf makes them extremely weak. He needs nourishment. Red meat will do nicely…rare," Severus said, turning to go. "I will get back to you when I have something. You will still receive your wolfsbane as usual, Remus." Remember what I said. You stay away from my mother during the time period I've outlined. I will be quite vexed if I find you've ignored this condition," he said warningly.

Isadora walked up and kissed Severus on his cheek, smiling at him.

"Thank you, son," she said softly.

He studied his mother, his eyes softening a bit, then they hardened as he looked at Lupin.

"I hope I don't regret doing this, Mother," he said. Then he exited the flat. Isadora heard a crack of thunder.

"I hope he at least disillusioned himself before he did that," she commented. She turned to Remus who was quietly looking at the witch from the chair.

"Why did you ask him to find a cure for me, Isadora?" he asked.

Remus had been coming to Isadora's flat two or three times a week for the past three weeks, learning about the computer and the Internet. He seemed to grasp it quite quickly, though his typing was not yet up to par. He had also gone through the travel agent training program the witch had installed on his computer several times. It was quite simple really, and he had done well with it.

Isadora found the wizard very willing to learn. He was quiet and attentive, and carefully listened and watched everything she did. What was more, he was a perfect gentleman, though sometimes he tensed up when she touched him or sat too close. Isadora found his reaction to her kind of alluring. She wasn't used to retiring men. In Naples, and here in London she was always being hit on by muggle and wizard alike. Remus Lupin was like a breath of fresh air. What struck her most about him was the aura of sadness he seemed to exude. Even when he smiled, there was a sense of mourning and grief about the wizard. Not once had she felt true happiness radiate from him in the time they spent together. She hoped by the time she finished with him and he was earning his own money that his demeanor would change.

"Because life would be much easier for you if you didn't transform. If you weren't a werewolf," she said simply. "It's also in my best interest that you remain human. You can earn more money for me and yourself if you are able to work through the full moon."

Remus looked at her consideringly.

"So you want me cured so I can make more money," he asked her.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Isadora replied a bit snarkily.

Remus shrugged, then wobbled a bit in the chair. Isadora was alarmed.

"Let me get you something to eat," she said, hurrying off to the kitchen.

Remus watched her go, his throat tight. She had convinced Severus Snape, probably the most able Potions Master in the wizarding world to find a cure for him. The witch was too kind. She was also too beautiful. He looked forward to working with her the two or three times a week he came to her flat. Being near her was heady. Because of his malady, Remus had the heightened awareness of an animal, so he was very aware of her when in her presence. And his awareness went far beyond what, in his estimation was proper.

In Isadora's presence he didn't feel nearly as tired as he usually did. It was as if he fed off her energy, drew some of her life force into him. That he was attracted to the witch was a given. He had been on point from the first time he saw her at the wedding…when he first held her slim, warm hand in his. Still, he was a werewolf, unfit for a true relationship with any witch. He was too dangerous…even in his human state. Even casual intimacy had proven disastrous for him, his animal nature coming out when he was in the throes of passion. The wizard was even banned from all the local brothels because the prostitutes complained about his ardor and the length of time involved with satisfying him. In addition the madams lost money waiting the several hours it took for the girls to recover. Gentle as Remus was by nature, he was an animal in the bed. So he lived a celibate lifestyle, though he had desires like any other man. He had been fine with this, until he met Isadora.

Isadora Snape was beautiful, kind and alluring…but she was also the mother of Severus Snape, which was quite daunting in itself, though she seemed to be able to handle her son and live as she pleased. Even if Remus dared court Isadora, and she accepted him with his malady, the wizard doubted the witch would want him after experiencing what he was like in an intimate situation. Hopefully her training would pay off and after a short while he could branch out on his own, leaving the witch unscathed. But then again, if Severus found a cure…

No. It was better he didn't think like that.

Isadora came back with two rare roast beef sandwiches topped with lettuce and tomato, and a glass of pumpkin juice. She sat them on the end of the long table and pulled the other chair over to it.

"Come and eat, Remus," she said, helping him up. He was very weak.

Isadora walked him to the chair. He thanked her and sat down. Slowly, the wizard began to eat as the witch drew up the other chair and watched him intently. He looked better immediately after eating the first sandwich…his metabolism enhanced by his werewolf blood. Isadora decided he looked well enough to answer a few questions for her about the second condition Severus set.

"Remus, why doesn't Severus want you in my presence three days before and after the full moon," she asked him.

The werewolf almost choked on his sandwich, and took a large sip of pumpkin juice to wash the lump of food in his throat down before looking at the witch…trying to give a response that was suitable for mixed company.

"It is because as the full moon approaches, my…er…animal instincts become more pronounced," he said.

"But you don't transform. I don't see how that could be dangerous," Isadora said, her black eyes leveled at him. Remus stared into those eyes, lost.

"Remus?" Isadora called to him, seeing the wizard had phased out. Lupin started.

"Sorry," he said, taking another bite of his sandwich quickly.

Isadora would not be sidetracked. She wanted to know why Remus couldn't be around her.

"As I said, Remus…I don't see how enhanced instincts that you can control could be dangerous," she said. "You are still human when that happens."

"Yes…yes I am. But it has an effect on me regardless. On my…reactions to stimuli," he said haltingly, "My senses are sharpened and I interact with my environment on a more physical rather than mental level. Let's just say I don't think as well. My inhibitions are significantly lowered. I am more likely to act on my urges at those times. He's right to request I not be near you," Remus said.

"Urges?" Isadora asked. She was rather intrigued now.

Remus was ready to depart Isadora's flat now. Talking about this with the witch was having a physical effect on him. He didn't want her to notice. It would be better for him to just tell it to her straight, then leave quickly.

"During those three days before and after the full moon, all of my natural urges are enhanced to an almost animal level. I stay in control, but they are very compelling. The mating instinct becomes very strong, and I am much less likely to act the gentleman towards you, Isadora," he said, his gentle eyes meeting hers with a bit of pain in them.

Isadora studied him.

"You would be sexually attracted to me," she said softly.

"Yes. Strongly," he replied. "I generally avoid being in the private presence of any female during that time. It's better that way. Less temptation to seduce them."

Isadora's eyes swept over the wizard. She couldn't help wondering how this gentle, quiet wizard would be under that kind of influence. Most likely not so gentle.

"I see," Isadora said.

For a moment witch and wizard stared at each other. Remus swallowed, then rose abruptly. He had to get out of here. The wizard prayed his erection was not discernable through his robes. He stood a bit oddly, his hips pulled slightly back so his loins didn't press against the worn fabric.

"Isadora, I need to go. There are…are things I need to take care of and Rosmerta asked me to come in early tonight," he lied.

Isadora knew he was lying. It was too obvious the wizard was running. He was standing funny too. She thought she might know why. The Slytherin in her almost made her protest his leaving, wanting to torment him a little by forcing him to stay in his condition, but the desperation in his eyes made her relent.

"All right, Remus. When will I see you next?" she asked him.

He considered. The next full moon was in four days.

"A week from now," he said, mentally doing the calculations. "There is a full moon in four days, so to comply with Severus' wishes I can't return for further lessons for at least seven."

"A week then," Isadora said, extending her hand to shake his in goodbye.

Remus stared down at her proffered hand, not wanting to touch her. But it would be rude not to.

The werewolf grasped the witch's hand, and Isadora started as she felt a delicious jolt of fire shoot from his body, through their hands, up her own arm and down into the pit of her stomach. The witch gasped reflexively. She hadn't felt anything like that since the early days of Darius. She stared at the wizard.

Remus felt it too, but his jolt went straight to his loins. He pulled his hand from the witch's quickly and strode for the door.

"Goodbye, Isadora," Remus said hurriedly as he exited, closing the door firmly behind him.

"Goodbye Remus," Isadora said falteringly to the closed door. She placed her hand on her lower belly and slowly sat down in the chair Remus had occupied. She took a deep, calming breath.

"Dear gods," she whispered, looking toward the door again.

This wasn't good. Not good at all.

* * *

Marcus lay in bed naked from the waist up, comfortable in his smiley-faced boxers and leafing through the want ads and advertisement section of the Daily Prophet. As his violet eyes scanned the page, they stopped on a small two-inch ad. It read. 

**Snape Travel**

**_"We take the Struggle out of Traveling Muggle."_**

**Contact: Isadora Snape today  
for your travel arrangements tomorrow  
**

The contact line glowed slightly, meaning that a message would be sent to the Travel Agency when activated. Hm. So Snape's mum was a travel agent eh? Marcus decided he might be interested in learning about what packages she had available. He certainly had a package for her.

Marcus smiled at the idea of shagging Snape's mother and how the Potions Master would react to that knowledge. The DA teacher might even have a duel to the death on his hands. But then again, reaming the slim, pale beauty with his tool set on 'huge' might be worth it. Gods, that hair and those eyes. Who cared if the witch was at least twenty years his senior? Hell he might even convince her to let him use her twenty percent discount on Wednesdays.

Marcus looked at the ad again speculatively, then tapped it with his finger. Immediately a date and time appeared along with a question mark. His appointment. If he pressed the question mark, a new date and time would appear. He did. Finally he got an appointment on a Saturday afternoon. He let it stand and the question mark disappeared, the appointment date and time glowing gold before the newspaper spit out a piece of parchment with the date and time on it. Marcus picked it up and laid it on his nightstand. Well, Mrs. Snape…see you on Saturday.

* * *

Neither Isadora, Remus, Severus nor Hermione slept well that night, though for differing reasons. Hermione was coming close to term and could not get comfortable, nor could she sleep. Of course, if Hermione couldn't sleep, neither could Severus…though gods knew he tried, only to be poked to consciousness by his wife as she sat sleepless in the low torchlight. 

"Severus, are you sleeping?" Hermione asked him mid-snore.

"No," he replied sleepily, opening a bloodshot eye and turning it towards her.

"Good, because I can't sleep," she said looking down at him as if he could do something about it.

"I could shag you," Severus suggested, yawning. "That usually puts you out."

Hermione scowled at him.

"That's your answer to everything, Severus. I want warm milk," she retorted, her brows furrowed.

"I'm offering you milk. My milk," the Potions Master responded turning his body towards his wife and looking down at his tented boxers meaningfully before looking back up at her. "It's very warm."

"I don't want to shag you. I want to drink some milk," the witch replied angrily.

Severus arched an eyebrow and started to say something very, very naughty.

"If you say it I swear you'll sleep on the sofa," Hermione seethed.

Severus closed his mouth with a snap as Hermione glowered at him. With a sigh he rolled out of bed, grabbed his wand off the nightstand and headed for the bedroom door, stretching his lean, pale body as he did so.

"All right…milk it is," he yawned again.

He paused at the door, his hand on the knob.

"Do you at least want it slightly flavored?" he asked her, smirking rather lewdly.

In answer, Hermione threw a pillow at him but Severus slipped out the door before it hit him. He stuck his head back in.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" he said with an evil grin, then ducking out.

* * *

In her four-poster bed, Isadora slept restlessly beneath the sheets, bare-breasted, dressed only in her knickers, a habit left over from her marriage to Darius who always wanted easy access to her. She felt uncomfortable in nightclothes of any type. The witch tossed and turned in her sleep. She had talked herself into believing that what she thought she felt when Remus Lupin grasped her hand was some kind of static shock, though she didn't have carpeting in her living room, and static shocks didn't drop to one's belly. She did a good job of it consciously…it is relatively easy to push something out of the conscious mind. But it is the subconscious mind that is the stickler for truth. And the truth was, that was no static shock she felt when the wizard touched her. 

Isadora's dreams were full of Remus' gentle eyes, but they were closer than they should have been. Directly above her, gentle but heated and becoming even more so. Isadora flung the covers off her near naked body, feeling hot and sticky but still asleep, still dreaming. She was in her marriage bed now, beneath her husband Darius, and he was riding her brutally, his lips locked to hers as she cried out into his mouth. As Isadora orgasmed, both in her dream and in actuality, the man on top of her wasn't her husband. He had changed into someone else and suddenly the witch woke, panting, covered in perspiration, her hair damp beneath her, an ache in her belly and her knickers soaked. Isadora pushed up on her elbows at first, then sat up in the bed and ran her fingers over the slick crotch of her knickers. She shook her head in disbelief.

She hadn't had an erotic dream in years.

* * *

Remus Lupin also tossed and turned in his small bed. He was naked as he always was when he was in his tiny room that he rented on the less savory side of Knockturn Ally. He was asleep, but his erection wasn't, and its throbbing pulsed right into his dreams. 

It was worse for the werewolf than for Isadora, simply because the witch's scent was all over every piece of clothing he had, and he didn't have much. Even scourgifying them would not remove it in entirety, and he could still pick it up with his enhanced senses. So as he slept, Isadora's scent permeated his dreams, invoking her like a wraith.

Remus' dreams were not erotic in the normal sense. His dreams were sense based. He was deluged with images, scents, sounds and sensations, glimpses of her ivory skin, a slim hand touching his shoulder, the pulsing artery of her throat, her body leaning close, her heat washing over him, her silken hair slung back from her face, the curve of her hip, her onyx eyes meeting his and the sound of her heart beating in her breast. These images aroused the werewolf just as much as if he were dreaming of her under him. His subconscious would not take him to the point of making physical love to the witch, since his possession of women was something he felt out of his control, something that drove them away from him. His inner mind blocked it out as a result.

But that did nothing to quell the wizard's huge erection, or stop the ejaculation that followed as he howled Isadora's name in his sleep.

* * *

Severus padded into the kitchen. 

"Lumos," he said, lighting the tip of his wand and walking toward the cooler, when a pair of wide brown eyes moved out of the darkness, startling him. He raised the torchlight so he could see clearly. It was Eli.

"Eli, what are you doing lurking about this hour?" Severus said to the elf, his heart pounding.

"Eli is not lurking Master. Eli is in readiness, sir," the elf said, bowing slightly.

"In readiness for what?" Severus asked him.

"For the young Master. He comes soon. The Mistress is ready," the elf said.

Severus stared at the house elf. The small creatures had some amazing abilities, but could they predict when a witch would go into labor? Eli was bound to Hermione after all. Maybe he did know.

"When, Eli? Not tonight?" Severus asked him, his belly tightening a little in fear.

This was his first foray into fatherhood, and although he was a brave wizard, he was apprehensive. Not for himself, but for Hermione and his child. He wanted nothing to go wrong.

"Soon. Sooner than expected sir. That's all Eli knows, sir. So I waits up and stays close," he said looking up at Severus. "Master needs to be ready. The Mistress will need him."

Severus looked down at the elf and felt thankful to have him here. He had gone through this before with Isadora. She was home alone when she went into labor, and Eli had delivered the Potions Master. He knew what to do, although Hermione was to be taken directly to Hogwarts when her time came.

"I'd better inform Albus I need a leave of absence," Severus said to himself, but out loud.

"That would be wise, Master," Eli agreed, "You don't wants to miss the birth of your son."

"No, Eli. I don't," the Potions Master agreed, opening the cooler and taking out the milk.

Hermione would be shrieking like a banshee if he didn't get back with it. The witch had no patience. He had taken to locking up her wand every night so she wouldn't hex him in his sleep for some imagined slight or wrong. He put a repelling spell on his own wand so she couldn't use that either. He had to watch his wife. She was like a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product, ready to explode, ignite or burst at any given moment. She was tired of being pregnant and wanted it to be over, and she made sure to let him share in her frustration.

One day she hissed at him as she struggled to rise from the sofa, "This is all YOUR fault."

Seated behind his desk and marking parchments, Severus had looked up at her in shock. Where the hell had that come from? He had no idea she had been trying to rise. She didn't ask him for help. He arched an eyebrow at the angry witch.

"I believe we were both on the stroke when our child was conceived," he had replied evenly.

That had been a mistake. Hermione let out a string of obscenities at him that made the Potions Master's ears smoke…literally. If she had her wand at that moment, there's no telling what she would have turned him into.

What was a prick anyway? Must be a muggle term.

Severus poured the milk into a glass quickly and flicked his wand at it to heat it. He hoped it was warm enough, or most likely it would be all over the bedroom floor. He returned the pitcher of milk to the cooler and looked at Eli.

"Soon?" he asked him.

"Yes, Master…soon," the elf replied.

Severus absorbed this, then reached out and rubbed Eli's head gently.

"Thank you for telling me this, Eli. You have always served me well," he said with affection.

Eli beamed at him and winked out.

Severus lowered the torches again and headed back toward the bedroom, holding the brimming glass of warm milk carefully in front of him. He decided not to tell Hermione what Eli had said. She was already a basket case.

Knowing she could go into labor any moment wouldn't help matters a bit.

* * *

Winston Argyle, employee of the Department of Magical Transportation was sitting in his small office, reading over the latest floo connection requests. They all looked all right, but still had to be run by the Floo Network Authority before the fireplaces could be officially linked into the network. Suddenly a very red-faced wizard rushed into his office. 

"Mr. Argyle, we've just had a large floo outage that's affected most of the floos in Little Hangelton. They are all off-line," the wizard panted.

"Merlin's balls," Winston growled slapping his forehead. "All right. Contact the Prophet and the local Wizarding Wireless Network stations and inform them that the floo service in Little Hangelton will be out at least two days, while we look up and verify the current connections and re-establish them. Damn it. I hate when this happens."

"Yes sir," the wizard said, disappearing from the doorway.

Floos being down was bad business. Witches and wizards ended up stranded in the worst possible manner and the public always complained. Winston could count on a good dressing down by the Ministry for this, although it wasn't his fault…and that damned Rita Skeeter would be sniffing around for a story, using her dubious talents as a reporter to make a bad situation infinitely worse. She usually coupled an interview with him with horrible stories of those left stranded, making him appear cold and uncaring. Winston sighed.

He should have taken that job as a Quidditch ref.

* * *

Albus readily granted Severus' a three-week leave of absence, promising that whatever Professor took up his class would stick to his lesson plan. Severus had heard that one before. When the Potions Master returned to his rooms, he apparated home instead of taking the floo, so he was not aware the network was out in Little Hangelton. 

Hermione awoke after Severus left, feeling achy and uncomfortable. It took her a while to get out of bed, and she felt constipated. Eli tried to get her to eat breakfast, but the witch wouldn't even sit down at the kitchen table. Instead she paced back and forth. Eli watched her closely, his ears flattening.

"Perhaps Mistress would like to sit down," the elf suggested.

"I don't want to sit down, Eli! My back hurts!" Hermione hissed at him, rolling about the kitchen scowling, her hand pressed to the small of her back.

Eli was very glad Master kept her wand locked up all the time now. He had a feeling he'd be flying, or flopping or inching around right now if the witch had it in her possession.

"Maybe something to drink, Mistress?" Eli said, noticing Hermione's lips were chapped.

"NO, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO FUCKING DRINK EITHER! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hermione roared at the elf.

Eli blinked at her helplessly as her breathing began to increase.

"I will call Hogwarts and send for the Master," the elf said, starting to leave the kitchen.

Hermione hissed and Eli stopped in his tracks, looking at the glowering witch. She was turning quite red.

"No. He can't do shit but aggravate me," Hermione snarled, still walking back and forth.

A thunderclap sounded from the living room. Severus had come home.

Hermione rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, leaning back against the counter, the ache in her back becoming stronger. Eli looked at her worriedly, then scampered into the living room to head his Master off.

"Master!" Eli said in a low whisper, "The Mistress is going into labor!"

"What?" Severus said his eyes widening, "Where is she?"

"In the kitchen, but is no good now. We has to wait. Wait for the water," the elf said.

"The water?" Severus asked looking worried and perplexed.

"First comes water, then comes child," the elf said.

Severus realized that the elf meant Hermione's water had to break first.

"Water breaks, then takes her to Hogwarts. Much faster delivery. Less upset for Mistress," Eli said. "Home is better until then."

Severus understood. Eli felt Hermione would be less stressed here at home than waiting in the infirmary for her water to break. He didn't know if he agreed with this, but again, the elf had helped birth him.

They heard Hermione let out a string of curses from the kitchen and a loud crash.

"Is it safe to go in there?" Severus asked the elf.

Eli shook his head.

"No. But you must goes, Master. Mistress needs you," the elf said, his ears laid back in sympathy.

Severus took a deep breath and strode toward the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Hermione pacing the floor restlessly, her hand pressed to her back, her head down.

"Hermione, I'm here," he said, standing close to the door.

The witch looked up at him, scowling, her hair wild around her head, and her eyes narrowed. Hermione seemed to bare her teeth at him.

Gods, she looked like she was possessed.

Suddenly the witch bent forward and began to cry.

"Everything hurts, Severus!" she sobbed, "My back, my stomach, my legs…I'm having the baby!"

Severus ran to Hermione and lifted her up in his arms. He didn't care what Eli said, he was taking his wife to Poppy. She was in too much pain to wait for her water to break. Severus ran with Hermione to the floo and grabbed some powder throwing it into flames.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" Severus said, ready to step through.

But the fire didn't turn green. Hermione cried out in his arms. Severus desperately grabbed some more powder and threw it in, repeating his destination. Nothing happened. The floo was out.

"Severus! Oh gods," Hermione cried, tensing in his arms.

This couldn't be happening. His wife was in labor and he couldn't get her to Hogwarts. What was he going to do?

"Don't worry Hermione, you'll be all right love," he said, hugging the sobbing witch to him, "Just hold on, wife. I'll get you to Poppy."

The Potions Master thought quickly. Poppy had warned him about the dangers of apparation with a witch in labor. He wasn't going to take the risk of harming her or his child. He had never splinched, but he wasn't willing to place Hermione in that kind of danger.

His broom. Maybe he'd be able to fly her to Hogwarts' Main gate and carry her across the grounds.

Eli came running in with a very small bag.

"The Mistress' things, Master," he said putting the bag in Severus' pocket and looking at Hermione worriedly.

"She needs to go now, can't wait for water," Eli said, "Is very close, Master."

Hermione writhed in Severus' arms crying out again.

"The floo isn't working Eli. I need you to come with me. I have to take the broom," he said, "I'll need your help to manage her. To help me keep her calm."

Eli studied the moaning witch.

"Puts her down, Master," Eli said to Severus.

Severus held on to Hermione for a moment then slowly put her on her feet. She was panting.

"Mistress, look at me, look at Eli," the elf said softly. Hermione raised her amber eyes and looked into Eli's wide brown orbs."

"You must be calm, Mistress. For you and for the child. Eli will help you," he said softly.

"Please help me, Eli," Hermione gasped, "please..."

Eli walked up to Hermione and placed one clawed hand under the swell of her belly and one on the small of her back.

"Relax, Mistress. You is going to be fine," he breathed as his hands began to glow with a soft blue light. Hermione's panting slowed.

"Catch her, Master," Eli hissed as Hermione suddenly slumped.

Severus caught Hermione and lifted her back in his arms. He headed toward the back door with her, Eli walking quickly in his wake.

"What did you do to her, Eli?" Severus asked as the elf flicked his finger and opened the door for the wizard.

"Gives her rest. Can only do it once, sir. We must go now," the elf said, running for the broom shed, opening the door and removing a long cloth wrapped package.

"Eli does not like flying sir, but will go for the Mistress," the elf said as he laid the package down and unrolled it, revealing Severus' broom.

As soon as it was released, the Firebolt levitated in front of the Potions Master, it's ash handle gleaming brightly in the sunlight. Eli maintained it carefully, and Severus was very grateful that he did. The wizard carefully mounted the broom, placing Hermione in front of him, sidesaddle. Eli, climbed on facing backward towards the witch, moving in closely. Severus's long arms reached around both of them gripping the broom handle securely.

"Prepare yourself, Eli," Severus said kicking off and accelerating quickly, his black hair streaming as they streaked through the sky, the broom reaching one hundred and fifty miles an hour in ten seconds.

The Firebolt was a quality broom made with pinpoint precision, unsurpassable balance and an unbreakable braking charm. Severus was a skilled flyer and tore through the sky, his hair streaming as he flew for Hogwarts. Unfortunately he would not be able to enter the airspace over the castle, and would have to enter through the main gate. They would be there before long.

Eli kept his wide brown eyes on Hermione as the wind whistled by them, watching for any sign of her waking…but the witch remained quiet, her eyes closed. He had placed a powerful relaxation spell on her, but could not do it again because of her condition. Poppy had better spells to take away her pain while leaving her lucid and awake. Severus looked down at his wife from time to time as they flew. She just had to hold on. They should have made a contingency plan…but they never imagined the floo network would go down.

As they flew, Severus thought about an odd law he had once heard existed in the muggle world. Mumphrey's Law or something like it that stated the worst possible thing would happen at the worst possible time. That law must have leaked into the wizarding world somehow. He had never seen this coming.

Below, the familiar layout of Hogwarts came into view and Severus eased into a quick descent, landing directly in front of the gate. He quickly dismounted with Hermione and Eli miniaturized the Firebolt, slipping it into his Master's pocket as he unwarded the gate and pushed it open, taking off at a desperate run across the grounds. He could feel Hermione beginning to stir.

Eli winked out and reappeared in the Infirmary. He could do this because house elves didn't apparate. They just "goes".

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Master and Mistress come!" the elf squeaked loudly, running through the wing in search of the medi-witch. Poppy hurried out of her office. She recognized Severus' servant.

The medi-witch looked toward the floo.

"Where are they?" she asked the elf.

"The floo did not work. Master carried Mistress on his Firebolt," the elf said, his ears flattened.

"They came by broom? Of all the crazy ways to…is Severus mad?" she griped, wiping her hands on her apron and pulling back a privacy curtain, preparing a cot for the witch.

Eli scowled.

"Master did what was best!" the elf declared, his ears pressed forward aggressively, his small arms folded against his chest. "There was no floo!"

Poppy looked at the elf.

"Calm down, Eli or I'll give you a draught," she threatened, then pulled back the covers on the bed.

The medi-witch walked to her linen closet, removed a stack of fluffy white towels and walked back to the enclosure and placed them on the small table next to the bed. She pulled out her wand and flicked it at both side of the end of the bed. Stirrups appeared. Eli watched her closely.

Poppy looked at the elf.

"Make yourself useful, Eli…go get some extra pillows off the other beds.

Eli was happy to have something to do, and quickly did as the medi-witch asked.

There was a loud "foomph" and Severus stepped through the infirmary floo, walking swiftly as Hermione groaned in his arms.

"Bring her here, Severus," Poppy called to him.

The Potions Master picked up the pace and reached the cot, laying Hermione gently against the pillows Eli had piled up, so she was in a half raised position. Suddenly Hermione's water broke, her robes and the bed soaked with pinkish liquid. Her belly seemed to deflate.

"Oh my," Poppy said, scourgifying the bed quickly and divestoing Hermione's robes so she lay there naked for a moment, before being clothed in a loose-fitting white gown.

"Severus!" Hermione cried out as pain washed over her. The Potions Master ran to her side and knelt, holding her hand.

"I'm here, Hermione," he said, then turned to Poppy.

"Can't you do something? I thought witches didn't have to go through this," he snapped at the medi-witch, worry for his wife and child taking away any politeness he might have addressed her with. "She might as well be at a muggle hospital!"

Poppy walked up to the bed, scowling.

"You just got her here, Severus. Give me a moment," she said to him, frowning as she pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and the tip turned blue. She passed it over Hermione's belly and the witch sighed with relief. The pain was gone, though she did feel some pressure.

"There you go, Hermione," Poppy said, giving Severus another glare.

"Thank you, Poppy," Hermione said, her eyes shifting to her worried husband's face. "There's no pain now, Severus. Stop worrying."

That was easier said than done. Severus continued to hold her hand, his black eyes searching her face for any sign of anything untoward. Hermione caressed his face, he looked so wound up.

"We're both going to be fine," she said as Pomfrey placed her feet in the stirrups and knelt, examining her. Hermione gasped as the medi-witch slipped two gloved fingers inside her and pressed down on her belly.

"I can feel the crown. It won't be long now," Poppy said, withdrawing her fingers and removing the gloves. "You'll feel an increase in pressure. When you feel as if you want to have a bowel movement, Hermione let me know. That will be your time to begin pushing."

Hermione nodded. Poppy looked at Severus.

"Come with me, Severus…you have some paperwork to fill out," she said to the wizard. Severus continued to kneel beside the bed, holding Hermione's hand tightly. Poppy put her hands on her hips.

"Hermione isn't going anywhere, Severus. She will be right here when you return," Poppy said.

Severus scowled at the medi-witch stubbornly.

"Severus, don't be difficult. Do as Poppy says," Hermione said to him, moved that her husband did not want to leave her side.

It was hard to believe this was the same wizard who threatened to hex her when she confessed her love. The same wizard who claimed he would never, ever love her.

"Very well," Severus said darkly, rising. "Let's make this quick, Poppy."

He followed the medi-witch, looking back at Hermione.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"I'll be right here," Hermione replied, her feet up in the stirrups and her legs gapped open to the world.

Hell, where was she going to go?

* * *

Eli stood quietly within the enclosure, watching his Mistress carefully. Suddenly, Hermione let out a gasp, then another gasp. Eli quickly ran up to the witch, his eyes wide with concern. 

"Is Mistress all right?" the elf asked her.

Hermione looked at the worried expression on the elf's face.

"I'm fine, Eli. Just some pressure," she responded, taking a deep breath.

Eli looked at her, a furtive expression on his face.

"May Eli check the little one, Mistress?" he asked her.

Hermione hesitated. He hoped Eli wouldn't have to check her like Poppy did. Those claws of his were rather long and sharp.

"Um…you wouldn't have to check me like Poppy did, would you Eli?" Hermione asked him, her brow furrowed.

Eli gave her an utterly horrified look.

"Oh no, Mistress! Outside only! Never inside!" he gasped, his ears flattening at the very thought of doing something so intimate to his Mistress.

Hermione sighed with relief, almost smiling at the elf's reaction.

"You may check me then," she said to the elf.

Eli walked to the side of the bed, and gently placed both clawed hands on her belly. He closed his eyes for several moments…then suddenly they flew open in shock.

"Mistress!" he said, stepping back and looking at Hermione with wide eyes. Whatever he had seen or felt made the small creature tremble terribly. Hermione immediately became alarmed.

"What is it, Eli?" Hermione asked him, her own eyes wide now.

"Oh, Mistress…Eli is so sorry…so very sorry…" the elf said. He started to bang his head on the table next to her bed.

"Eli! Eli! Stop it! Stop hurting yourself!" Hermione screamed at him.

From Poppy's office, Severus heard his wife screaming and leapt up, overturning the chair he was sitting in, and raced back into the infirmary, his heart pounding. He tore into the enclosure and saw Hermione screaming, her eyes focused on Eli, who was pounding his head against the table. The Potions Master grabbed the elf, ripping him away from the table. There was black blood on the edge of it. His servant had done himself damage.

"Eli! What in the hell are you doing?" Severus said to the elf severely, holding Eli in front of him and shaking the little creature. It wasn't anger, but concern that made the Potions Master treat the elf so roughly. In all the years Severus had known him, Eli had never punished himself.

"Eli has failed you," the dazed elf said, blood running down his forehead.

"What are you talking about? Poppy!" Severus called the medi-witch who appeared, her blue eyes wide as she looked first at Hermione, who was crying, then at Severus and the house elf he held dangling in front of him. The elf was bleeding.

Poppy immediately bustled up to Eli, pulling out her wand. She applied the glowing blue tip to his wound, instantly stopping the bleeding and healing it. Severus put him down, scowling at the cringing elf

Eli continued to cringe, keening about how he had failed his Master and his Mistress.

"What is going on here?" Poppy demanded, scourgifying the blood from the table edge.

"I don't know," Severus said, looking at Hermione who had tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what's going on, Severus," she said, staring at the babbling house elf, "He asked to check the baby, then he just…just…started going crazy…banging his head on the table and saying he was sorry. Poppy, is something wrong with the baby?" she asked the medi-witch, distraught.

Poppy ran her wand over Hermione's belly. The blue light pulsed rhythmically, the healer watching it closely. Finally she ended the spell.

"No…the heartbeat is strong. Everything appears fine," the medi-witch said, but she looked a bit perplexed. Severus noticed immediately.

"Everything appears fine, but you look as if something isn't fine, Poppy. Tell us," he demanded, walking up to Hermione and taking her hand again.

"Just a slight abnormality in the rhythm of the heartbeat," Poppy said. "The pulse is strong, however…it is just a bit strange. Could be a reverberation."

"Reverberation?" Hermione asked. She was frightened now. Was her baby all right?

"A reverberation. An echo off the walls of your uterus. It gives what we call a "ghostbeat". A doubling of the sound of the heart," Poppy said, "I'm sure everything is fine."

She looked down at the distraught elf.

"Eli, come with me," she said gently, "Let me give you something to calm you down."

The elf looked at his Master and Mistress with red-rimmed eyes, then obediently followed Poppy. Severus watched him go, concern for the elf on his face. Eli was more than a servant to him. He was a family member. A treasured one.

Hermione had stopped crying but now she had a strained look on her face.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Severus asked her. He was perspiring slightly.

"Call Poppy," Hermione said. "I feel like I have to take a huge dump."

Severus wasted no time getting the medi-witch, who checked the witch again. She looked at Severus, who was standing near the head of the bed, then picked up a clean, white towel and pulled a chair up to the end of the bed.

"Come here, Severus…it's time. I'll take the head. You hold the towel under her, and catch the baby," she said.

Severus stared at her wide-eyed. He swallowed as he looked at the towel in her hands.

"Oh come now Severus. It's not like you aren't familiar with this end of your wife," Poppy said evenly, "You had no problem going in, wizard…it's time to deal with what comes out."

Hermione almost laughed at the medi-witch's comment to her husband, but the pressure was too much.

"I have to push!" she gasped, starting to bear down.

"Get down here, Severus!" Poppy ordered.

Severus released Hermione's hand and strode to the chair, sat down and took the towel from Poppy and held it under his wife's buttocks over his spread hands, looking as if he were waiting to catch a hiked football. He stared at Hermione's pussy. It was very wide.

"Good gods," he breathed. No wonder she could take him.

Poppy stood beside Hermione and grasped her hand.

"All right, Hermione…start pushing," she said holding the witch's hand tightly.

Hermione pushed, her face contorting and turning red as the huge lump inside her moved forward slowly. She stopped, gasping from the effort.

She looked at Poppy.

"Are you sure the baby's coming out of the right orifice?" Hermione asked her, before feeling the urge to bear down again and doing so.

"I'm sure dear," Poppy said, smirking a little as she patted the witch's hand. She winced as Hermione grasped her tightly, grunting as she pushed again.

:I see something!" Severus cried from the end of the bed. Hermione's pussy was wide and pulsing and he could see what looked like a dark ball inside, a few inches up. "Push Hermione!"

Urged on by her husband, Hermione pushed as hard as she could. The black ball moved closer, bulging out of the witch.

"Oh gods, Hermione! Keep going love, keep going! I can see the top of his head!" Severus cried again, loosing all composure as his child moved closer to birth. "You can do this, wife. Push!"

Hermione bore down as hard as she could, screaming from the effort. Suddenly there was a gush and a feeling of relief.

"Oh…oh…" she heard Severus say, his voice low in awe. "My son. My son."

Severus held his squirming child securely in the towel, his dark eyes full of wonder, staring at the miracle he and Hermione had created. The baby boy was covered in blood and white discharge, but Severus thought he was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Poppy walked down to the end of the bed and tapped the umbilical cord with her wand, severing and sealing it. Then she took another towel and lifted the baby out of his father's grasp and set about wiping him off. He started squalling.

"He has a healthy set of lungs," Poppy commented, smiling at the child. She looked at his endowment. "And he certainly is male."

The baby cleaned off, she wrapped it in a fresh towel and handed him to Severus, who stared at him in amazement. The baby had a full head of slick black hair. The tiny eyes squinted up at him, but they were still baby gray. Severus couldn't tell what color they would be, but that didn't matter.

"He's beautiful, Hermione. So beautiful," the smitten Potions Master breathed. He looked up at Hermione, expecting her to be anxious to see her son. He was shocked to see her bearing down again.

"Poppy, I still have to push!" she gasped.

"Severus…get up!" the medi-witch said.

He quickly obliged, holding his son against him and staring at his wife. Poppy took his place, holding another towel beneath Hermione. In a moment, another squirming child emerged. Another boy. Another son. Poppy severed the child's umbilical cord and cleaned him up, wrapping him in another clean towel and jostling him lightly as he screamed.

"Surprise," she said to the Potions Master who stared at his second son in amazement. "Two for one. It seemed what I thought was a reverberation was actually a second heartbeat. You have twins."

"Twins," he repeated. Severus looked up at the panting Hermione with a rather stricken expression.

"Hermione, we have twins," he said.

"So I've heard," Hermione said as Poppy brought the latest addition to their family to her, placing him in her arms.

Hermione stared down at her child, and kissed him tenderly. Severus pulled a chair up beside the head of the bed, and sat down, showing his wife their other son and leaning him close so Hermione could kiss him. Poppy took care of the afterbirths with a flick of her wand, and repaired the slight tearing the witch had painlessly suffered. She'd be good as new within a week.

"This was what Eli was sorry about," Hermione whispered as she gazed at her son, "He didn't see I was having twins. He felt he let us down by not preparing us."

"I will take care of Eli," Severus said, rocking his son gently. "I will let him know it is all right."

The couple looked at each other.

"Switch," they said at the same time, smiling at each other as they exchanged babies.

"They both have your hair, Severus. Thank gods. No struggling through the bush," Hermione said softly.

Severus studied the child he held, then looked at the baby in Hermione's arms.

"And it appears they both have your nose," he responded, thankful.

At least they wouldn't have to suffer through the nose jokes and teasing he went through as a child. The Potions Master looked at his wife. She looked radiant. Beautiful. There was a softness that seemed to surround her. A glow. The glow of motherhood.

"Hermione," he said softly, "Thank you. Thank you for my sons."

"I'd like to say it was nothing, Severus…but we both know that isn't true," she said, smiling at him. They had both gone through hell during this pregnancy…but it was all worth it.

Severus leaned forward and kissed Hermione on the mouth gently and with all the love he could muster. How this infuriating, troublesome and fiery little witch had changed his life. Severus was glad she had been so damn stubborn…that she hadn't given up on him.

Poppy stood by and watched the couple, her heart warmed by the love she saw pass between them. What a lovely little family they made. She sighed and wiped at her wet eyes. She never thought she'd ever see the day when the Potions Master would be married, happy and a family man. It had never crossed her mind. She always believed that one day Severus would turn up in the infirmary mortally wounded, and be carted from the infirmary to be buried on the grounds of Hogwarts as an unsung hero, alone and forgotten. Sometimes life would do a turnabout. This was one of those instances. She could think of no wizard who deserved it more.

"Poppy, where's Eli?" Hermione asked the medi-witch.

"He returned home. He said something about getting prepared to receive clothes," Poppy replied.

"Aww," Hermione responded, looking at Severus, "You have to do something, Severus. He must be miserable."

Severus stared at the son he held in his hands.

"I know just what to do," he said. Then he looked at Hermione. "If you are amenable, that is."

"Tell me," she said, her eyes curious.

* * *

Eli puttered around the nursery, making up for the mistakes he'd made. He'd ordered another crib, rocker and storage unit and finished rearranging the room to accommodate two children instead of one. He looked around the room and sighed. 

How could he have made such a mistake and let his Master and Mistress be caught awares? He was supposed to serve them. And how had he served them? By giving them erroneous knowledge, knowledge which left them unprepared for having two children. Well, he was ready to receive clothes. He just didn't know where he would go. Maybe to the Hogwarts kitchens…then again maybe he would just walk into the forbidden forest and let himself be eaten by one of the creatures there. He could see no life without the Master. No purpose to his existence if he were not in his service. He was a bad house elf. Untrustworthy. How could the Master and the Mistress ever trust anything he said again?

It had been two days since Eli had seen either Severus or Hermione. The floo network was still down so the couple…no the family remained at Hogwarts in Severus' rooms until the floo could be reconnected.

Eli was in the kitchen, stocking the extra bottles he had ordered when he heard the "foomph" of the fireplace that indicated someone had entered through the floo. That would be the Master and the Mistress and their twins.

Eli's ears drooped and he walked out into the living room. Severus and Hermione both had a baby carrier, and two dark-haired infants peered out of the folds of the blankets they were wrapped in. Eli stopped a distance away, his hands clasped in front of him and his head lowered. Hermione thought she'd never seen a more depressed looking house elf.

"Hello, Eli," she said softly placing her baby carrier on the sofa.

Eli lifted his eyes for a split second then lowered them quickly.

"Hello, Mistress," he replied, his voice cracking a bit. Severus looked at the house elf imperiously as he set his carrier on the sofa

Eli looked up at Severus, then bowed his head.

"I is ready for clothes, Master," the elf said, his squeaky voice full of sorrow.

Severus looked at the house elf he had known all his life.

"Eli, I am not giving you clothes. Now come here and meet your new masters," the Potions Master commanded the elf, his eyes glinting.

Eli looked up at his Master.

"No clothes sir? Even though I fails you and the Mistress?" he asked, rolling his claws over and over anxiously.

Severus sighed.

"Eli, everyone makes mistakes. This is your first mistake I've known you to make in my entire lifetime. I think we can let one slip by."

Eli looked up at Severus and smiled broadly before bowing again, relief on his wrinkled face.

"Oh thanks you Master. Thanks you so much," he said. He approached the carriers. Hermione picked up one baby and Severus picked up the other. They pulled the blankets down so the elf could see the twins clearly.

"Oh Master, they looks like you did," the elf exclaimed, "They is beauteous children, Master. Beauteous. What is their names, sir?"

Severus looked at the child he was holding.

"This is Demetrius," he said and he looked at Hermione, who smiled gently at the elf.

"And this…this is Eli," she said softly.

The elf's eyes widened to a humungous size.

"Eli, Mistress?" he repeated, beginning to tremble.

"Yes, Eli. We named him after you," she replied. "You were the closest thing Severus had to a real father, and have always been there for him. You always showed him love and understanding…just like you will do these children. And you cared for me the entire time I was pregnant, and accepted me as if you've known me all my life."

Severus looked at the elf, then said, "It is only right that you be remembered and honored in this way, Eli. You are more than a servant. You are family. The only way you will ever be given clothes is if you truly want them, and even then you will always be welcome in the house of Snape."

Eli's bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh no," Severus thought, "here it comes."

Sure enough, Eli burst into tears, crying his heart out, water streaming down his face and dripping off his chin.

"Oh, don't cry, Eli," Hermione said, moving closer to him and holding the baby securely in one arm as she caressed the little elf's head. "It will be all right."

Eli looked up at her tearfully and sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his tunic.

"Eli knows it will be all right, Mistress. I cries for happiness. I has two young Masters to love and one bears my name. No house elf has been blessed likes me. Not one, Mistress," Eli sniffled at her. "Thank you, Master. Thank you, Mistress."

"Would you like to place little Eli in the nursery, Eli?" Hermione asked the elf.

"Oh yes, Mistress! Yes!" he said, reaching out his clawed hands for the baby. Hermione handed Eli to the elf, who cradled him gently.

"Hello, young Master," Eli said, turning with the baby and walking down the hall. :I am Eli too, and I will takes good care of you…"

He disappeared into the room with the child. Hermione reached out for Demetrius, but Severus turned a bit away from her.

"I'll take him," the doting father said. "You bring the carriers."

Hermione put her hands on her hips as Severus walked away with the baby, following Eli.

"Look, already your mother thinks I can't handle a simple thing like putting you in the nursery," the Potions Master complained to the baby as they entered the nursery.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, picking up the carriers and following her husband and the house elf into the room. She put the carriers down against the wall and looked around the nursery. Eli had rearranged it, adding the furniture necessary for two babies. Then she gasped as she looked at the wall that separated the nursery from her and Severus' bedroom.

"Eli, is that a door?" she asked…obviously it was but she still said it. A door, painted in baby blue now stood where nothing but wall had been before.

Eli nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. I puts it there so you can check on the little ones, though Eli will always be here to watch over them," he said, smiling and pointing to a child-sized bed in the corner. "And a lock and one side silence so you and the Master is not disturbed and do not disturb during the in-outie," the elf added, looking a bit lascivious.

Hermione's mouth dropped when she realized how thorough the elf had been. A one-sided silencing spell would make sure no sound could be heard from their bedroom, but they would be able to hear the babies in the nursery.

"Thank you, Eli. In-outie will be resuming quite shortly," Severus said, looking at Hermione who blushed furiously.

It would be good to feel him on top of her again. From the back was good, but there was nothing like looking into her husband's eyes when he took her.

And speaking of eyes, Severus' eyes dropped to his wife's breasts.

"You seem to have sprung a leak," he said.

Hermione looked down. She had. Two large wet spots graced the front of her robes.

"Oh dear Merlin," she complained, pulling the wet robes away from her breasts. "I'm going to the kitchen and get the bottles to fill," she said, stalking from the nursery.

Severus smirked as he watched her go. He had plans for those leaky breasts.

The Potions Master sat down in one rocker with Demetrius and Eli sat on his little bed with little Eli, neither willing to put them in their cribs.

* * *

Hermione was truly grateful to be a mother in the wizarding world as she located the small bottles, sterilized them, put her wand down and lined them up on the kitchen table. Her breasts were hard with milk and uncomfortable. When she had the bottles positioned, she opened her robes, unbuttoned her blouse, then picked up her wand. 

She tapped it to the tip of her right breast and felt immediate relief as the bottles began to fill. When the filling stopped, she repeated the act with her left breast. When she finished, she had filled eight small bottles.

"Gods, I'm a cow," the witch muttered as she looked at them.

Hermione capped six of the bottles, put a stasis spell on them to insure freshness and placed them in the cooler. Now she could see about getting out of her wet robes.

As she walked out of the kitchen carrying two bottles for the babies, she heard a "foomph" and watched as Isadora practically ran out of the floo, her ebony hair flying. She saw Hermione.

"Where is he? Where is my grandson?" Isadora asked Hermione, smiling as she kissed the new mother. Then she paused, looking down at the dark spots on Hermione's blouse. "My, your boobies are big…and wet" she observed, grinning.

Hermione ignored the comment and handed Isadora the two bottles. She didn't tell the witch she had twins, and Isadora was so excited it didn't register Hermione had pushed two bottles into her hands.

"Down the hall, in the nursery," Hermione said, smiling. Isadora was in for a surprise.

Isadora ran down the hallway and swung into the nursery, where she saw Severus, sitting in the rocking chair, rocking slowly and holding a squirming Demetrius, who was starting to squall. He was hungry.

"Oh my gods," Isadora said softly, walking over to her son and his child. She pulled back the blanket a bit and stared down at her grandchild.

"Oh Severus, he's beautiful. He looks like you did at this age…except for his nose," she said. She handed Severus the bottle. "Here, feed him," she said. Then she realized she had another bottle in her hand. She looked perplexed.

"I wonder why Hermione gave me two bottles," she said to Severus. "Does he drink that much?"

Severus smirked at her, realizing she didn't know Hermione had twins.

"Well, the first bottle is for Demetrius here," the Potions Master said, "and the second…"

Suddenly there was another squall from the corner of the room. Isadora's head jerked in that direction.

"The second bottle is for my other son, Eli," the Potions Master said just as his mother's eyes fell on Eli and the baby he was holding. Isadora looked back at Severus.

"Eli?" she repeated.

"Yes, Mother…Eli," Severus confirmed. A smile lit up Isadora's face as she looked at the house elf, tenderly rocking the hungry baby.

"Oh, Severus," she said, kissing his cheek. "You've made Eli so happy."

Severus scowled, though she could tell he was pleased.

"Go feed your grandson," he griped as he began to feed Demetrius.

Isadora walked over to the small bed, and sat down next to Eli. She held out her arms.

"May I?" she asked the elf.

Eli smiled at her and handed her the baby. Isadora sighed, and kissed the tiny forehead. She placed the bottle against the baby's cheek and the tiny head turned, his mouth questing birdlike for the nipple. He found it, and drank contentedly.

She and Eli watched the baby drink.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it Eli?" she said softly to the elf, who nodded.

"Yes, Mistress…of the young Master," he agreed. Then he added rather proudly, "He has my name."

Isadora looked at the elf affectionately.

"Yes, and it's such a good, strong name," she replied.

Eli smiled happily and looked back down at the baby.

"They will be tall and strong like Master," the elf predicted. "Potions Makers too. Is in the blood, Mistress."

Isadora looked over at her son, who was staring down at the tiny child he held in his arms. The Potions Master was talking to him, but Isadora couldn't hear what he was saying.

She turned back to Eli, her eyes soft from witnessing Severus spending a tender moment with his son.

"If they are anything like the Master, Eli, then they will be fine wizards indeed," she replied, looking down at little Eli and kissing his tiny brow again.

The house elf heartily agreed.

* * *

The next few days were filled with people stopping by to see the twins. The first onslaught was truly daunting, it was Albus and the entire female staff of Hogwarts. Severus stared in amazement as witch after cackling witch streamed out of the floo. He glared at Albus as the brood of witches clucked their way down to the nursery, to where Hermione and the babies were. 

Albus looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, they wanted to see the babies, Severus. Who was I to tell them they couldn't?" the Headmaster said, shrugging his shoulders.

Severus scowled at him.

"But Albus, all at once?" he asked the twinkling eyed wizard.

Albus looked back at him an eyebrow arched.

"But Severus…that is how witches travel…in a group. Have you never seen them all get up together to go to the bathroom when they are out in a public place?" Albus asked the Potions Master.

"Yes, but this is not a public place, this is my home," the Potions Master replied, "plus all that cackling might frighten my sons."

Albus laughed.

"Your sons will be fine, Severus. Babies loved being cackled over," Albus replied, walking toward the nursery.

Obviously, Demetrius and Eli did love being cackled over. They gurgled happily as they were passed from witch to adoring witch, lips pressed to their tiny hands and foreheads. Severus scowled at the witches from the doorway as they passed his boys around, chattering, laughing and sighing. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and practically buried in baby gifts. Eli was kept hopping bringing in glasses of pumpkin juice.

"Oh they are just darling, Hermione!" Minerva gushed, holding Eli and pursing her thin lips at the baby, who looked up at her stoically. The babies were passed around some more, the witches contorting their faces at them in what Severus found an alarming way.

"Good thing they can't see well yet," he thought to himself. "They'd be scarred for life."

"Cute kids," Madam Hooch grunted, holding Demetrius at arms length as if he would poop on her. Madam Sprout took him away from her quickly.

"Really, Rolanda," the Herbology Professor chided, "The baby won't bite you."

Madam Hooch made a face.

"Him biting me wasn't what I was worried about," she replied, sniffing delicately in the baby's direction. Rolanda Hooch just wasn't a baby person.

Albus held both babies in his arms, looking from one to the other and unabashedly talking baby talk as the witches gathered around him, oohing and ahhing.

"He's going to turn my sons into idiots," Severus said under his breath.

He couldn't understand why people babbled at babies when they obviously needed to be talked to sensibly so they could develop a vocabulary. He was quickly coming to the end of his wand.

Hermione happened to glance over to the door and see Severus' scowl growing blacker and blacker as he watched his sons being passed around the room. She acted quickly before he did something that would be quite unhostlike. She restored order, placing the boys down for a nap and hustling all the complaining witches and Albus out of the nursery, leaving Eli to watch over the babies.

Then the witches descended on Severus himself. To Hermione's relief he took their comments stoically, thanking them for their compliments and well wishes. Finally, they left.

Harry and Ron visited also.

"They're beautiful, Hermione," Harry said, letting Demetrius clasp his forefinger in his tiny hand, "Strong too. He won't let me go."

Ron was quite amazed that anything coming from the loins of the Potions Master could be so cute.

"They must have a lot of you in them, Hermione," he commented, studying Eli carefully. "No way could they look this good if Snape had the dominant genes."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed at him, looking about…hoping that Severus hadn't heard the red-haired wizard.

But Severus did.

He was walking down the hall toward the nursery when Ron made the comment. The Potions Master didn't say anything, but did hit Ron with a tripping spell as the Aurors stepped through the floo to leave. Wherever he came out at, he probably landed face first.

Molly Weasley's visit was heartwarming. She gathering both babies in her arms and just stared at them, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Hermione…Severus, how beautiful they are. Look at their tiny hands. Oh look, Arthur," she keened, as her husband smiled at both her and the babies. Molly was so ready to be a grandmother. They had a time getting the boys away from her.

When Hermione's parents visited, Hermione's mother also sat with both babies in her arms, crying softly and kissing them over and over. Mr. Granger slapped Severus on his back hard.

"Twin sons, eh? Well, that was some fine shooting there Severus," he said jovially, conveniently forgetting how he had wanted to twist the Potions Master's head off his body when his little girl came up pregnant.

"Thank you, Jonathan," Severus said as his back throbbed.

Finally the flow of visitors stopped. Isadora dropped by daily, but she only stayed a few minutes each visit. She called it her "Daily Spoiling" and loved the fact she could pick up the babies, feed them, smother them in kisses and then return them to mommy and daddy. She couldn't wait until they got older and the spoiling really set in. She intended to get them each their own private two-way mirror to contact her, especially when their parents said "no".

Because of Eli, Hermione did not have to go through the trials of night feeding too often. The elf was always there for the boys, attending their every need lovingly. Hermione had a couple of cases of self-cleaning diapers, but she and Severus were the only ones who used them. When Eli was in charge, it was only cloth diapers for the babies' tender bottoms.

"I just don't likes them, Mistress," Eli told Hermione when she tried to point out that it would be easier on him to use the self-cleaning diapers. They were good for three usages before they had to be changed. It would be less work.

"But Eli likes work, Mistress," the elf argued.

Hermione gave up.

Severus generously gave Hermione more than a week to recover. But she quickly discovered that the Potions Master had a taste for breast milk, and his suckling her was very arousing. But he wouldn't touch her.

"You need time," Severus would say, gathering the frustrated witch in his arms and going to sleep.

Actually, he was more than ready to start riding Hermione again. Severus had found her desirable when she was pregnant, but now that she was back down to size, he could do the things he wanted without worry. She was bendable again.

But there was a very good reason the Potions Master wasn't partaking of her charms yet. It was all part of his Master Plan. By the time he was ready to 'vindicate' himself…Hermione would be begging for it. He was going to make her wait at least a month. It was difficult, but he was still rather disciplined, even though her hot little hands clutching at his body made his resolve waver now and again. But he was determined to reach his goal. By the time he took Hermione she'd be pleading with him to do whatever he wanted to her. Then he'd get his due.

* * *

Both Remus and Isadora had spent a very restless week apart, Remus so affected he wasn't sure if he should return to the witch's flat. As far as Isadora went, she wanted to see the werewolf, though she had no intention on letting him know that he had become a nightly visitor in her dreams since she had seen him last. 

Finally Remus decided to return to the witch's flat. She had invested time in his training, and he really did need what she was offering him. Most of Isadora's clients were quite wealthy and the commissions were astounding. It was the best opportunity he had ever come across in his entire life, and he would be a fool to let it go simply because his libido was on high. He would just have to continue to use restraint. It wasn't as if the witch were attracted to him, after all. Isadora was just another witch he didn't stand a chance with. A beautiful witch, but unattainable just the same.

He stood outside the door of her flat, hesitating before he knocked. He took a deep breath and rapped on the wooden door. It opened almost instantly and Isadora beamed up at him.

"Remus!" she said, greeting him warmly as she let him in.

Remus' eyes drifted over the witch. She was in a gray button-up blouse, black stretch jeans, and her beautiful black hair pulled back in a long, shining ponytail.

"Hello, Isadora," he said softly, trying not to think of his dreams. Seeing the witch threatened to drag them to the forefront. He quickly walked over to the computer terminal and turned it on.

"I've got a lot to catch up on," he said shortly, sitting down and waiting for the machine to open to the 'Welcome' screen.

Isadora watched the wizard walk quickly to the terminal, and felt a desperate need to look into the eyes that she saw every night for the past week, to see if they were still as gentle as she remembered, not full of heat like they had been in her dreams.

"Can I get you something to drink, Remus?" she asked the werewolf as he set up the typing book on it's stand and opened the word processing program he used to practice his keyboarding.

"No, thank you," he said, still looking at the monitor.

Isadora walked over to him, pulled out the chair resting in front of the other monitor and sat down.

"Severus has started building his lab. He says he will be starting on the cure in about a week," she informed the wizard, wishing he would look at her.

"That's wonderful," he said, starting to tap out the first line of ffff jjjj dddd kkkk etc.

"I hope he is successful Remus," she said softly.

This time the wizard did look at her, and yes, his eyes were still sad and gentle.

"It would be the answer to a long held prayer," he responded quietly, "but still, I don't dare hope for it, Isadora."

Isadora frowned at the wizard slightly.

"Why not, Remus?" she asked him.

The wizard sighed.

"I have hoped for so many things in my life, Isadora, only never to have them materialize. After a while, I just stopped hoping and resigned myself to the fact that for some people, there is no hope. I am one of them," he said softly. "Although Severus has agreed to work on a cure, that doesn't mean he will find one. I have no reason to believe he will."

Isadora studied him.

"Are you always this defeatist, Remus?" she asked, "because with an attitude like that, you hold yourself back. You won't act on things you should act on, things you would probably succeed at simply because you don't believe they are possible. You have to try before you write something off as being impossible, Remus."

The wizard stared at her, and a strange feeling washed over Isadora. His eyes hadn't changed, neither had his expression, but a powerful vibe exuded from him as he gazed at her. Something primal, slightly frightening, yet magnetic. Then suddenly, Remus turned back to his monitor his eyes again glued to the book. He didn't want to continue this conversation.

Isadora got the distinct impression that something wasn't said, that should have been said. She was wondering what to say next to the wizard when there was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch.

"Oh, it's my two o'clock," she said to Remus, who looked up at her.

"Your two o'clock?" he asked uncomprehendingly.

"My two o'clock appointment," Isadora said, brushing at her clothing before walking toward the door. She paused.

"How do I look?" she asked the wizard.

Remus looked at her, hoping his eyes didn't betray him as they took her in. She was so lovely.

"You look fine," he said shortly, returning to his typing.

Isadora walked through the foyer and opened the door. She extended her hand.

"Hello, my name is Isadora Snape. Welcome to Snape Travel, Mr…"

A pair of twinkling violet eyes looked down at the witch, the wizard they belonged to giving her a slow, lazy smile.

"Delaluci. Mr. Delaluci…but you can call me Marcus," Marcus replied, taking her hand gently and bringing it to his lips.

* * *

"Come in Marcus," Isadora said, stepping aside and letting the tall, blonde wizard enter. She closed the door and followed him. Once they were in the living room, Isadora led him over to her work desk on which sat her main computer. Marcus glanced over at the terminal where Remus Lupin sat as he passed. Remus seemed to ignore him. Hm. What was the werewolf doing here? He seemed to be working. 

Isadora gestured to a comfortable chair in front of her desk and Marcus folded himself into it. Isadora slid behind her desk and sat down, putting on her glasses. Marcus studied her. She still looked good. On the wall behind the witch were a number holders which held travel brochures offering different types of packages. She turned on her terminal and looked up at Marcus pleasantly as it warmed up.

"I've met you before, haven't I, Marcus?" she asked the wizard.

"Yes," he replied smiling at her. "At your son's wedding. A very sweet, if short introduction. Your son was quite…shall we say…protective."

"Overbearing more likely," Isadora replied. "He feels he needs to protect me from potentially bad influences."

Marcus lifted his eyesbrows.

"Can't say I blame him. A witch as lovely as you needs protection. There's a lot of wolves out here," he replied, taking a little jab at Remus, who was listening despite himself.

The werewolf's hairs began to rise on the back of his neck at the wizard's obvious jibe as well as his flirting. His jaw tightened as he continued to type.

"I have access to wolfsbane," Isadora replied lightly, letting his compliment slip over her. "Now, Mr. Delaluci, what kind of package are you interested in?"

Marcus was thinking a slim, ivory-skinned, black-haired package about five-seven and naked would suit him just fine. His violet eyes telescoped at her. Isadora started.

"What did you just do with your eyes?" she asked him.

"Oh, sometimes they do that. Telescope. My pupils enlarge. Happens when I'm thinking," Marcus lied, his voice becoming a bit suggestive, "as well as when I am doing other pleasurable things. They're a gift from an ancestor."

"I see," said Isadora, wondering what kind of ancestor would give a wizard violet, telescoping eyes. She caught the little suggestive comment he made about "other pleasurable things". He was a flirt, this Marcus Delaluci.

Remus caught it too. His werewolf hearing was locked to the couple, and he couldn't help the low growl that rumbled in the back of his throat. The wizard frowned at the screen before him. He was making all kinds of typing errors. He cleared the screen and started again.

"Now Marcus, what kind of package are you interested in?" she asked him.

"Extreme. I like anything extreme," he said, his violet eyes leveled at the witch. Her dark eyes behind the glasses shifted a bit at his comment. Marcus was a very attractive wizard after all, in a rugged kind of way.

The crossbreed sensed Mrs. Snape hadn't had a tumble in a good while. Marcus could always zero in on women who needed to get laid, whether muggle or witch. It was a lesser talent of his and accounted for many of his sexual successes. Mrs. Snape was definitely in that category. Women who needed to get laid had to be tantalized first. Marcus had no problem dangling himself in front of the witch.

Isadora looked at him a moment, then cleared her throat.

"Um, all right…extreme. I take it you mean extreme sports," she said.

"You can take it that way if you like," Marcus replied giving her a rather sexy smirk. "But yes, extreme sports is a love of mine. I like anything that involves danger."

Shagging Severus Snape's mother fell nicely into that category.

Remus' nostrils were flared now, and he was typing just a bit harder than necessary. That wizard didn't know what danger was. Remus could feel Marcus' very sexual attraction to Isadora…it felt like tiny needles piercing the werewolf's skin…not painful, but irritating, very, very irritating. Isadora was not his witch, but every nerve in his body was attuned to her now, especially with Marcus trying to gain her interest. His territorial instincts were aroused. He also sensed something not quite human about the wizard. Marcus had some kind of tainted blood. Animal blood. It was faint, but detectable. Again, Remus helplessly growled deep in his throat.

"Very well, Marcus…we do have some packages here that focus on extreme activities. Are you familiar with muggle travel?" she asked him.

"Oh, I've visited the muggle world quite a few times to exercise my love of things extreme. But I've never flown in an airplane. It sounds like it's rather dangerous…so of course, it appeals to me," he replied, "I'd be willing to fly in an iron bird."

Isadora stood up, turned and began picking through the brochures. Marcus' eyes drifted to her hips. Those jeans were certainly flattering. They hugged every curve. Isadora turned back around and Marcus quickly shifted his eyes to her face. She smiled at him, offering him the brochures.

"Take a look at these, Marcus, and see if there is anything here that interests you," she said, as the wizard took the brochures from her. "I'll be right back."

Marcus began leafing through the brochures as Isadora walked over to Remus. He tensed up the moment she came close, willing himself to calm. He felt like pushing her behind him and challenging the wizard to a duel for her.

Remus cursed himself. The full moon was past. Why was his mating instinct still so strong?

"How's it going?" Isadora asked him, looking at the screen expecting to see it full of typing. Instead there were only a couple of lines of very basic typing. She also noticed the wizard was very tense.

"Remus, you should be much farther than this. You've gone over it plenty of times and have been sitting here a while. What's wrong?" she asked him, frowning slightly.

"I…I made a lot of errors so I started over," he replied, not looking at her.

How many errors could he have possible made? What had thrown off his focus? Remus had the best concentrative powers she had ever seen. Only her son seemed more focused than the werewolf.

Marcus turned slightly in the chair and saw the witch leaning over the werewolf…who seemed unnaturally stiff, as if he were purposely keeping from reacting to the witch's closeness. Oh ho. Remus Lupin had wood for Snape's mum. Marcus thought Severus would probably take that a lot worse than him giving the witch the high hard one. But then again, Severus probably had her on such a high pedestal he expected no wizard to be able to reach her. His mistake if that were true. The witch was far from over the hill and would jump right off that pedestal if the right wizard were there to catch her. Marcus was sure of that, and his arms, among other parts of his body, were wide open.

The wizard was also sure that no matter how Remus felt, he would never try to shag the witch. He was too withdrawn…too broken. Too pitiful. Marcus had good powers of observation and when he met Lupin three years ago, immediately saw that the werewolf shied away from relationships of any type because of his malady. Even those people who cared for him were kept at arm's length. He would never make a move on Isadora simply because he didn't feel worthy of her. He was a werewolf after all. Beautiful witches didn't do werewolves. The only possible way anything could happen between the two was if the witch initiated it.

In Marcus' estimation, Remus had nothing going for him to attract a witch like Isadora. He was poor as piss first off, shabby and sad. He had no fire…no oomph. He dragged himself around the wizarding world as if he had a ton of rock cakes tied to his tail. The only reason he was here was probably because the witch felt sorry for him. He wouldn't make a proper husband, and there was nothing in his demeanor to even suggest he'd be a decent lover. He might as well be dead.

Marcus began to leaf through the brochures again. Hm. Snowboarding, Surfing, Hang Gliding, Bungi Jumping, Mountain Climbing, Scuba Diving, Shark Fishing…the list went on and on. He took a look at the prices and stifled a low whistle. He didn't have the galleons for this. He would have to string her along until he could talk her into coffee or dinner.

"Why are you so off your game, Remus? Is everything all right with you? Is it something I can help you with?" Isadora asked the werewolf. her voice filled with concern. She removed her glasses.

Remus looked at Isadora when she asked him the last question. He couldn't help himself. He was too caught up in his animal responses to keep from reacting. Could she help him? Gods, if his dreams were any indication and Isadora were willing, she could help him very much.

When the wizard looked at her, his eyes reflected the the heat Isadora had seen in her dreams, powerful, feral and intense enough to make her catch her breath in response. Remus caught himself and looked away, aware the witch must have seen his desire by the way she was looking at him. He stood up abruptly.

"I have to go, Isadora," he said hoarsely.

"No. Don't. Stay here Remus. I want to help you," she said, "Just wait until I am done with this client…"

"He's no client, Isadora," Remus said with a growl. Isadora was taken aback by the ferocity in his statement. Clearly, he did not like Marcus.

"Of course he's a client," Isadora said, looking over at Marcus who was busily leafing through the brochures.

"He's more of a wolf than I am," Remus said, his nostrils flaring as he looked at the wizard. His eyes turned back to Isadora. "I don't think I'm going to be able to do this, Isadora. I can't handle it."

"What do you mean, Remus? You breezed through the training program, and for a wizard who never even touched a computer before, you caught on remarkably fast. Clearly you are a natural at this. Why would you think you can't handle it? As soon as your typing gets up to par I am going to turn some of my clients over to you to make their travel arrangements. I was hoping to start you next week," Isadora stated.

Remus shook his head sadly. Isadora was at a loss as to what to say. She didn't understand this.

"It's not the job, Isadora," Remus said, his soft eyes intense, "It's you. I hardly even know you and I…I…oh fuck. I just can't do this…it's torture. I'm sorry you wasted your time."

Remus started for the front door, and Isadora ran past him, blocking the foyer. Marcus watched what was happening with interest.

"Remus, wait. What you're doing…what you're giving up makes no sense. You can change your life if you just stick with it," she said.

Remus turned slightly to look at Marcus, who pretended to be looking through the pamphlets. He looked back at Isadora and lowered his voice even more.

"Isadora, you know what I am. An animal with animal instincts and animal desires. These desires permeate me whether or not I am transformed. Severus told me I needed to be away from you during the three days my instincts are strongest…but Isadora…they are always strong around you…and even when I am not around you. I refuse to torment myself, even if it means I will remain poor as a result of it. I came here against my better judgment today. I've been dreaming of you the entire week I was away…totally inappropriate dreams…dreams that could and should never happen. I don't want to be here alone with you one day…and…and…"

Remus stopped speaking, his chest heaving as he fought to calm himself. Isadora stared at him. He had been dreaming of her too?

The werewolf firmly grasped the witch by her shoulders, ignoring the fire he felt shoot through his loins as he gently moved her aside and opened the door.

"But…but Remus…" Isadora said following him.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Goodbye, Isadora," he said softly, disillusioning himself as he walked out of the door and disapparating. Startled passersby looked up at the sky as the thunder of Remus' departure sounded.

Isadora stood in the doorway,her dark eyes sad.

"But I dream about you too, Remus," she said softly to the empty space before her.

Marcus came sauntering out of the flat. He waved his hand in front of the staring Isadora, who looked up at him with a slight frown. She remembered what Remus said, and her frown grew a little darker.

"Marcus, are you actually going to buy a package today?" she asked him.

The wizard hesitated.

"Well, I thought I'd just look them all over and get back to you," he said.

Isadora arched an eyebrow. She walked past him, and Marcus started to follow her back in. The witch stopped him, flipping her pale palm before his face with a bit of attitude.

"Wait here," she said evenly, closing the door in his face.

Marcus frowned and stood there. The door opened slightly and Isadora's arm thrust out of the crack, her hand full of brochures. Marcus took them reflexively.

"You don't need an appointment to browse the packages," she seethed. "Come back when you're ready for a good deal to actually travel."

She closed the door and Marcus heard it click. Damn it.

He rapped on the door.

"What?" came Isadora's muffled voice.

The witch was frustrated about what just happened with Remus. She wasn't in the mood for Marcus or any other wizard right now.

"How about going out with me for coffee sometime?" Marcus called through the door.

On the other side of the door, Isadora scowled blackly. Remus had been right. Marcus had only come to her office with the intentions of taking her out…or worse.

"He wants coffee?" she thought, grinning evilly, "I'll give him coffee."

She pulled her wand out and flicked it at the door.

Over Marcus' head a huge tankard appeared. It tilted over, drenching him in coffee, then disappeared. Isadora quickly warded her door against the spluttering wizard. He was lucky it was cold.

"Do you want cream and sugar with that?" Isadora called through the door.

"I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Marcus shouted angrily back at the witch as he scourgified himself of the coffee dripping down his face.

He meant mother and son were more alike than he thought. Next thing Marcus knew, he was conked on top of the head by a very large, heavy and hard red apple.

He got the message. No goodies here.

"She's Snape's mother," he muttered, "I should have known she'd be a bitch."

He disapparated, not bothering to disillusion himself.

Isadora snickered as she walked back into the living room. She sobered as she looked at the terminal Remus had been working at. She walked over and sat down in his chair, pressing her fingers against the screen, tracing the sad little lines of letters he had typed. She thought about what her son had said about the werewolf. How he would give up on this like he did everything else in his life.

"Oh Remus," she said softly. "Why do you run from everything? Why don't you at least try?"

There was only silence.

He wasn't there to answer her.

* * *

Isadora apparated to Hermione's and Severus' house directly from her flat after Marcus left. She hadn't made any tight female friends yet, so Hermione was her only option for a sympathetic ear. She appeared in the front yard, and waved at Severus and Albus, who were working on erecting the lab. She walked into the house and found Hermione sitting on the couch reading, Eli and Demetrius sleeping in their baby carriers in front of her. Hermione looked up and smiled. 

"Hello Isadora," she said, closing her book and setting it on the coffee table. The witch rose and crossed to her mother-in-law, giving her an affectionate hug. Isadora walked over to the babies and peered down at them, love evident on her face as she did so.

"The little angels," she breathed. Then she sat down on the couch and didn't say anything for a while. Hermione knew something was wrong immediately. She sat down beside Isadora

"Isadora, what's wrong?" Hermione asked her, looking at the witch with concern.

Isadora looked at her. Hermione still couldn't get over the similarity of her husband's eyes and his mother's. They were equally dark, deep and intense.

"Remus quit on me today," Isadora said quietly.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Quit? Why? You said he was doing so well," she responded.

"He was," Isadora said. Then a pregnant pause filled the air.

Hermione studied her mother-in-law, then cast a silencing spell around them.

"What happened, Isadora?" she asked her.

Isadora looked at her daughter-in-law. She was young, but she had married her son, a wizard who was thought to be evil, cold and unapproachable. People had avoided and ostracized him, even as they admired him, because of his demeanor and because of what they saw him as…a dark wizard. Still, Hermione had seen past his coldness and his darkness to the real man he was. Maybe she could understand this, help her make some sense of what was occurring between herself and the werewolf.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something. I don't want you to be shocked. If you feel uncomfortable discussing this with me, I want you to let me know," Isadora said earnestly.

Hermione nodded.

"Remus said he was leaving because of me," she said.

"You? What? Did he think you were working him too hard?" Hermione asked her, perplex.

"It had nothing to do with work, Hermione. He is attracted to me," Isadora replied.

Hermione understood immediately.

"And he's a werewolf. So he left rather than risk offending you by acting on his urges," the young witch said. "He doesn't believe himself worthy of any witch…or love."

Isadora nodded.

"He said he had dreams about me the entire week he was gone," she said.

"Yes…it was near the full moon. His desires are intensified during those times," Hermione said.

"He said it didn't have to be near the full moon for me to affect him. He said I affected him all the time," Isadora replied.

Hermione looked surprised. She always had the impression that Remus was a shy, retiring wizard. She couldn't picture him making such an intimate confession to Isadora, or anyone for that matter. But then, she thought about Ginny and decided maybe he could if he were driven enough.

"I tried to talk to him, but he just said good-bye and disapparated," Isadora continued. "He doesn't know…"

"He doesn't know what, Isadora?" Hermione asked her.

Isadora's glistening black eyes met Hermione's.

"He doesn't know I've been dreaming about him too, Hermione," she said, sighing. "Very erotic dreams…the kind that leave a puddle when you wake up."

Oh shit. Severus' mother had the hots for Remus Lupin? Severus would blow a torch if he found out. But Hermione remembered her horror at her first erotic dream about the Potions Master, and then how delicious they became…how they woke up a longing inside her. Was Isadora going through that for Remus? Gods help her if she was. Ginny had told her things about Remus.

"Oh, Isadora. What are you going to do?" she asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't felt like this about a wizard since before Severus was born. And I hardly know Remus. I've only known him a few weeks and I feel like someone's slipped me a lust potion attuned only to him. It's terrible, Hermione," Isadora said, "I don't even know why I'm attracted to him so strongly."

"If you think about it, Isadora, you probably do. There has to be something about him that draws you to him," Hermione responded.

"Maybe it's because he is so quiet and gentle," Isadora said. "He is a kind wizard and not the type to try and take advantage of a woman. I don't believe he would ever purposely hurt anyone. He is the opposite of what my husband was. And he has such gentle eyes," the witch said softly, picturing Remus' face. "And he's always so sad, Hermione. He makes me want to see him happy…"

"Or perhaps make him happy," Hermione insinuated. "Is he gentle in your dreams, Isadora?"

Hermione had a reason for asking the witch this question. For the first time, Hermione saw her mother-in-law blush.

"No, Hermione. In my dreams he is far from gentle. Far, far from gentle," Isadora said.

"Maybe it's a warning," Hermione suggested, "that you should avoid him."

Severus was far from gentle as well, but Hermione loved that about him. She didn't think Isadora would gravitate to a wizard who was, well, a bit much in the bedroom. Then she thought about what she saw and heard in Severus' head…when Darius took her into the bedroom and Severus listened to her shrieking. Maybe her husband had married a woman like dear old mum.

"If it is a warning, it isn't repelling me," Isadora said softly, "it's working more like a magnet. The dreams excite me Hermione. Remus excites me. I haven't been excited by a man in so, so long."

Hermione fought an internal struggle, trying to decide whether or not she should reveal to Isadora what Ginny had told her about Remus. Finally she decided the witch had a right to know, since she was obviously attracted to the wizard. She forced herself to think of Isadora as another woman, rather than as her husband's mother. That made it easier.

"Isadora, I know someone who has been intimate with Remus," Hermione said slowly, "about two years ago. Remus really isn't gentle in intimate situations. Apparently, his animal side takes over, and he is…well insatiable. My friend couldn't take him and after two minutes begged him to let her go. He only just managed to, roaring at her to hurry and get out, barely in control. He didn't transform…he just…went animal on her. Later, he apologized but she was scared to death of him. It took a long time for her to come around and talk to him again."

Isadora was silent for a moment.

"Did Remus pursue this witch?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, she had been after Remus for a very long time. He knew about her infatuation with him, but told her he wasn't interested and to stay away from him. But she kept trying, and one night she caught him near the full moon and seduced him. It didn't take much. She said he was gentle and wonderful, if a little strange at first…but when they…when he…well, he was just too much. And my friend enjoys sex a lot. So…I don't know Isadora. Maybe Remus is right to stay away from you if he is as attracted to you as he says."

Isadora absorbed this and found she had a huge knot in her belly.

"What if I don't want him to stay away from me, Hermione?" Isadora asked her.

Hermione blanched. She was not about to tell her husband's mother to go shag a werewolf.

"Then you have a decision to make, Isadora," the witch replied.

Hermione knew when she was in that situation, she found the courage to tell Severus she wanted him. He hadn't reacted favorably. Perhaps Remus wouldn't either despite his attraction to Isadora. She wasn't sure what the witch would do. But Hermione knew what she herself wouldn't do.

Tell Severus.

* * *

Rosmerta was behind the bar when the witch walked in. She was lovely, slim, pale with a large but beautiful nose, glossy black hair and black eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, but the innkeeper knew she hadn't seen the woman before. 

Isadora walked up to the bar.

"Hello. Are you the proprietor here?" she asked Rosmerta politely.

"Yes, I am. My name is Rosmerta. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Do you offer private dining?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, we do have a small room for private, intimate dining," Rosmerta said.

"Is it available for tonight?" Isadora asked.

"Yes, it is," Rosmerta replied. She was smiling broadly. The room was quite expensive.

"Does it come with a personal waiter?" Isadora asked.

"No, but I could arrange one for you," Rosmerta said.

"He would be present the entire time?"

"Yes, if that is what you'd like," Rosmerta said, "At your beck and call."

"That sounds excellent," Isadora said smiling, "I understand you have a Remus Lupin that works here. He is who I want for my waiter."

Rosmerta's blue eyes darkened.

"Remus usually doesn't serve," she began as Isadora reached into her purse and pulled out a handful of galleons. She placed them in Rosmerta's hand.

"I'm sure you can spare him for one night," she purred at the innkeeper.

Rosmerta smiled as she hefted the coinage in her hand. This was four times the price of the room and the private service.

"I'm sure I can," Rosmerta agreed.

The two witches set the time of the reservation at eight o'clock. Rosmerta was a bit surprised it was a reservation for one.

"And the name?" Rosmerta asked her, writing down the details on her parchment pad.

"Isadora Snape. But I don't want him to know that," Isadora said.

Rosmerta looked a bit shocked, then looked at the witch closely. She must be Severus Snape's sister. She certainly was a lovely woman. She had the same coloring and eyes as the Potions Master, but softer, more feminine features. Rosmerta wondered why she wanted Remus to serve her. Ah well, that wasn't her business. Her business was collecting galleons. Actually, Rosmerta thought the werewolf was quite lucky to be serving the witch..

She looked like she tipped well.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. More to come. 


	9. Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery 9

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Part 9**

Isadora looked in her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear tonight. Most of her clothing was black, white or shades of gray, though she did have some colored outfits. She decided on a simple black dress that flattered her figure. It fell to just above her knees. She chose a pair of lacy black knickers and a black bra. Naked, she walked into the bathroom, tucked her hair into a shower cap and took a nice, hot shower. As Isadora stood under the steaming stream, her thoughts turned to Remus.

She had no idea what she was going to say to the werewolf. But she needed to convince him to come back and work, and to not stop trying to achieve a better life for himself because he was afraid of something happening between them. Isadora wanted the wizard to understand that she didn't perceive him as someone to be shunned. He was intelligent, kind, compassionate and gentle, and she found that compelling. She wanted him to believe he was worthy of whatever opportunity that fell within his reach. Isadora knew what it was to feel alone and without recourse. She knew what it was like to feel so beaten down you didn't want to draw another breath. She also knew that life could get better.

Isadora had cried for a month when she arrived in Naples. She was estranged from her son, didn't know the language and had no friends. But when she decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and to do the best she could with what she had, the darkness that covered her life slowly began to clear. The witch sincerely believed if Remus would just apply himself the quality of his life would improve, despite his malady. Even if no cure were found, he could live a better life.

Isadora knew that the werewolf was more than capable of becoming a success. He was learning much faster than she did. The only thing holding him back was his outlook.

How would she convince him? Should she try to approach him like she would her own son? No. That wouldn't work. Despite their age difference, it was impossible for her to look upon the wizard as a son. After all those dreams, she felt far from motherly towards him. And from what he had revealed to her before he left her flat, he certainly didn't look upon her as a mother figure.

Then Isadora went over what Hermione had told her about the wizard and one witch's experience with him. If it weren't for her dreams, she would find it hard to believe that Remus could be so demanding sexually because of his gentle demeanor. He seemed more like the kind of man who would be submissive in the bedroom, sweet and willing to please. The kind that would require instruction. The truth about the werewolf only proved how deceptive outward appearances could be.

Hermione said the unfortunate witch had pursued him, and he had turned her away numerous times. Obviously he had known what would happen. He must have gone through it before with other witches. Isadora didn't wonder that Remus wanted to distance himself from her. His malady, combined with his sexual ferocity made him feel that he couldn't pursue a relationship with anyone. So his dreams and attraction for her were torturing him. It was like dangling something he wanted badly but couldn't have in his face every time she was near him. Working alongside her just added more fuel to his fire

And herself. Gods. She was under no illusions as to why her dreams about him aroused her. Night after night her soaked knickers proved she still had that same darkness inside her that Darius used to draw out and sate before he turned into such an abusive man. Remus Lupin being an animal in bed didn't repel her. It attracted her.

Isadora and her daughter-in-law had something else in common other than Severus. They both had masochistic natures. Neither witch was truly submissive, but they loved sexually dominating men. Men who would shag them till they ached and could barely walk. Hermione had the wizard she desired, in all his snarky glory. But Isadora had yet to find her wizard. Her needs were somewhat different than her daughter-in-law's. Severus was sexually aggressive, and Hermione loved him that way.

Isadora was turned off by sexually aggressive men, most likely because Darius had been one. She had dealt with quite a few of them in Naples, though the one wizard she had indulged herself with was much like Remus in that he was a quiet, unobtrusive and gentle man. If he could have satisfied her in the bedroom, most likely she would have had an ongoing relationship with him. But his gentle nature carried over and he was unable to give Isadora what her body craved.

Isadora had a bit of a Queen Bee complex now. She was used to running her life and she would be happiest running her mate's life as well. Like her son, Isadora was controlling, though that aspect of her never really had a chance to shine when she was with Darius. It was only after she had re-established her life, that her true nature revealed itself. Isadora was a Slytherin after all, but female…so she was much more subtle in her manipulations.

Isadora needed a wizard who had no problem being supportive and letting her run things. A wizard who was easy-going and willing to be her drone. A man who was gentle in the hive, but an animal in the Queen's private chambers. Unfortunately for Isadora, the wizard who fit that description was Remus, and Remus was a runner.

Well, she had him cornered for the night at least.

Isadora sighed, turned off the hot water and after a moment or two stood shivering under the frigid spray. When she went to the Three Broomsticks tonight, she would have to be cool, calm and in control or she wouldn't be able to begin to handle this situation.

Isadora stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She looked at the bottles of scent on the shelves and decided against wearing any at all. Clean was just as sexy smelling as any perfume after all, though she did apply a deodorizing spell. She brushed her teeth, then slipped on her lacy black knickers, brassiere, little black dress and heels. Isadora then brushed out her hair until it fell down her back in a cascade of black silken waves. She applied a bit of lipstick and looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, understated but attractive. She wore no jewelry. Not even earrings. Except for the lipstick, she was going before the werewolf au natural.

* * *

"I'm doing what, Rosmerta?" Remus asked the innkeeper, his eyebrows raised in surprise and dismay.

"You are going to be the waiter for a private reservation for the night. You will stay in the room, take orders, bring food, wine, be attentive and do whatever the patron asks until the dining experience is over. I believe you will get an excellent tip for your service," Rosmerta said as she shuffled through the wardrobe for a white shirt and vest for the werewolf.

"But Rosmerta, I have no experience in this kind of thing," Remus protested.

"It's busing a table for one, Remus. You've done all of this before. All you have to do is be polite and attentive. I don't expect to see you in the inn proper unless you are bringing our guest dishes or removing them. I want to keep this patron coming back and I have a feeling whether she does or not will depend on how you treat her," Rosmerta said, holding a white shirt up against him speculatively then tossing it over her forearm. She retrieved a black vest and a pair of black trousers. She handed them to the werewolf.

"Go put those on," Rosmerta ordered.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, then decided against it. Obediently he walked into the bathroom and changed his clothes. There was a little bowtie with elastic around it. He slipped it over his head and the band under his collar. The wizard looked at himself in the mirror. Dressed in the crisp white shirt, vest and bowtie, he didn't look too bad at all. He made the snooty face of a high-end maitre d', imagining himself in a posh restaurant, turning patrons away at the door, then smirked.

Remus wondered about the patron. Rosmerta had said 'she' so he knew it was a woman he'd be attending tonight. Most likely she wouldn't be dining alone. The werewolf straightened his bowtie. He really did look quite presentable. He bowed to himself in the mirror.

"Remus Lupin at your service, Madam," he said, giving a cheesy, house elf-like smile.

That ought to work.

Remus washed his hands and left the bathroom to report to Rosmerta. If he had to be a private waiter tonight, he'd do his best to be accommodating.

* * *

Isadora apparated into Hogsmeade. She wore a cute little hooded cloak, the hood drawn up. She quickly walked to the Three Broomsticks and entered. Although she was hooded, Rosmerta recognized her by her walk and her slender pale legs.

"Remus!" she called.

The werewolf had been in the servicing niche in front of the kitchen. He straightened his bowtie once more, then exited the area, walking toward Rosmerta and a hooded witch. Before he got within twenty feet of the witch, he slowed, catching her scent.

That was Isadora's scent. Oh gods. She was the patron.

Remus fought back a scowl and managed to put the cheesy smile he had practiced back on. Rosmerta was watching him.

The wizard strode up to the innkeeper and the witch.

"Good evening," he said, straining to sound relaxed and attentive. My name is Remus Lupin and I will be your private waiter during your dining experience tonight," he said, speaking the lines Rosmerta gave him. "Please, let me take your cloak."

Isadora lowered her hood and looked at him, her eyes full of mirth at his formality. Remus kept a straight face. He found nothing funny about this. He walked behind the witch and gently slipped the cloak off her shoulders, folding it over his arm. Merlin, she looked amazing in that black dress.

"Thank you," Isadora said to him as he walked back around her.

"You are quite welcome. Now, if you would, please follow me to the private dining room, Mrs. Snape," he said gesturing to a small door and leading the way. Isadora followed him.

Rosmerta's eyebrows rose. So he did know the witch. But he was acting professionally. As long as he continued to do that, he would be fine.

Remus opened the door for Isadora, who stepped through. He noticed she wore no perfume as she passed, but he found the witch's natural scent alluring, though he did detect soap.

The room contained a small intimate table set for two with fine china and gold utensils. Several candles in holders served as the centerpiece. Two upholstered chairs were flush to the table, and the entire room was paneled in rich, gleaming wood paneling, with lush deep-pile green carpet and a black marble fireplace. A small, ornate settee rested against the far wall. Soft classical music played. Isadora was unable to locate the source of it. A tall coat rack stood in the corner. Remus hung her cloak and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you," Isadora said, taking a seat as Remus slid her chair in then stood next to the table attentively.

"Would Madam like to see the wine list before she orders her appetizer?" he asked her rather formally and coldly.

"Remus, don't call me Madam. Call me Isadora," she said with a bit of irritation.

"As you wish, Madam," Remus replied.

Isadora scowled at him. He was being purposely difficult.

"You don't want me to complain about your service do you?" she asked him darkly. Isadora was not beyond using blackmail. Another similarity to her son.

Remus looked at her.

"No, Isadora I don't," he replied.

If she complained he might lose his job. Isadora really had him by the balls. He began to see where Snape got his controlling ways. But Remus didn't mind relinquishing control. He had done it all his life.

"Good. Continue to call me Isadora," she said.

"Yes, Isadora," he replied genteelly.

She frowned at him.

"And don't be so damned subservient," she said, looking irritated.

Remus sighed.

"I'm your waiter, Isadora. I'm supposed to be subservient…ready to jump at your every command."

Isadora purposely gave him a rather hot-eyed look. Her son had nothing on her in that department either.

"Are you really?" she purred, "My every command, Remus? I find that quite interesting."

The werewolf looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Every command within reason, Isadora," he amended, then added, "Rosmerta is going to wonder why I have not gone for the wine list and menu yet. She's going to think I am being lax in my duties."

Isadora sighed. Already he was running. But after she ordered her wine and food, he would be forced to stay here and listen to her.

"Very well Remus. Go and get the tools of your trade," she said rather snarkily.

"Thank you," he responded, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Isadora kicked off her shoes and relaxed, slumping in the plush chair a little. She felt rather wicked. Remus had looked quite nice in his waiter uniform. He would cut a fine figure in a tailored suit. Maybe she would manage to get him in one. First he'd have to make enough money to buy one. He'd never let her purchase one for him.

She remembered meeting the wizard at a coffee shop to show him where her flat was in muggle London for the first time. She was drinking coffee and eating a doughnut when he arrived, and offered to buy him the same. He turned it down, though she could clearly see he needed to eat something. She managed to practically shove a sandwich down his throat at her flat, but if he wouldn't accept such a trivial thing as coffee and a doughnut from her, there was no way he'd accept a suit.

Isadora sighed.

Remus Lupin was a hard case…in more than one way.

She was going to soften him up.

* * *

Hermione walked into the nursery to find Raucous perched on the rail of Eli's crib staring down at the baby in fascination. He had already examined Demetrius. Both chicks looked very much like his master, except for their beaks. Raucous thought that was a pity. He liked his master's beak. It was a proper beak, nice and big.

Hermione looked at the raven studying her son and decided it was time to talk to the bird.

"Raucous?" she said tentatively.

The raven turned and half-spread his wings when she saw her. She was in the doorway, blocking his escape. He didn't squawk because he didn't want to wake the chicks.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hex you. I want to talk to you," she said to the raven.

Raucous lowered his wings but continued to look at the witch suspiciously.

Hermione walked slowly into the room.

"I'm going to sit down in the rocker, Raucous. I don't want you to fly out the door. You need to hear this," she said.

Raucous fluttered his wings a bit and glanced at the door, but he was curious as to what the witch would say. So he remained perched on the crib, turning to face her.

Severus who had been putting the finishing touches on his lab, walked into the house and headed for the bedroom to find his wife. Seeing it empty, he started for the nursery. He heard Hermione talking and paused outside the door. Who was she talking to? The babies?

"Raucous, Eli and Demetrius are babies now, but they won't always be babies. They are going to grow up," Hermione said to the raven, who was listening closely.

Severus realized she was having a heart to heart with Raucous. He leaned back against the wall to listen to how it would play out.

"And when they grow up, they are going to be very attached to both me and their father. They will also form attachments with Eli and probably you," Hermione said.

Raucous fluttered his wings at this. He was looking forward to the chicks becoming big. They could have a lot of wicked fun together.

"What you have to understand, Raucous…is they are going to be very attached to me. If they see you doing bad things to me, they aren't going to like you. No child would like anyone who did bad things to their mother," Hermione explained, "And if they see me hexing you, then they are going to believe it is all right to hex you too. So not only will they not like you, they will attack you like I do."

Raucous frowned at this, though Hermione couldn't tell. The raven didn't want his master's chicks to dislike him and hex him. He let out a low caw at the witch. Demetrius wriggled a bit, but remained asleep.

Hermione looked at the bird.

"What we need to do, Raucous, is call a truce. It's the only way we will have a happy family. It's not just us anymore, now we have to be examples for Demetrius and Eli. Good examples. We have to get along if you want to be a positive part of their lives. You'll never have their affection or respect if you don't agree we stop this war between us. Severus belongs to both of us in a way…you are linked to him through your bond as his familiar, and I am tied to him through marriage and our sons. Neither of us is going anywhere. So what do you say, Raucous? War or peace?"

Raucous bowed his head in defeat. It was over. For the sake of the chicks he would have to leave the witch alone. But then again, dodging Hermione was pretty exhausting. She was very sneaky and her hexes were getting worse. Just before she had the chicks she had managed to roll up on him and give him two extra wings. He couldn't fly or show his face for days. Plus mating season was approaching. If he were hexed, he'd miss out on all the choice plumage out there. He didn't want that. The raven looked up at Hermione then flew to her feet. It was the closest he had been to the witch since he had become Severus' familiar. It meant truce.

Hermione nodded.

"A wise decision, Raucous," she said to the dejected bird. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will find plenty of other people to aggravate. There's always Albus."

Raucous brightened a bit. Yes, there was the Headmaster. Now that Severus commuted to the castle from home, Raucous could make their house his base of birdie operations. That way he could do his dirt to the old wizard and not worry about being thrown out of Hogwarts. There was the possibility of being hexed, but he could handle that. The hex factor was what made it so exciting. Then there was that sour-faced witch who turned into a cat and the annoying one with the big glittering glasses and trailing multi-colored scarves. Raucous had wanted to plant one on that piece of work from the moment he saw her. Maybe the truce with Hermione wouldn't be so bad. He saw the potential for expansion.

He squawked at the witch and nodded. The war was over. Peace had been made. With Raucous at least.

Severus quietly went back to their bedroom. He was glad the two finally had come to an understanding. He sat down on the edge of his bed. He and Hermione had something to settle as well. He was ready for 'piece' too.

"Eli!" he called.

The elf winked in immediately.

"Yes Master?" the elf squeaked.

"I need you to go tell the Mistress I want her. You will be watching the boys for the rest of the night," the Potions Master said. "Whatever comes up, handle it. I don't want to be disturbed unless it is an absolute emergency."

Eli nodded.

"Yes, Master," the elf said. Then Eli looked at him with a lascivious mien. "Is you finally going to give the Mistress the in-outie, Master?"

Severus looked startled. How did the elf know he wasn't sleeping with his wife?

"That's what I plan, Eli…but how did you know we weren't engaging in …in the in-outie?" he asked.

"Oh sir, most easy to tell sir. The Mistress is very short sir. Very mean and tight. Not loose, sir. Not happy. On the verge of hexing, sir," Eli said trembling a little.

"Like when she was pregnant, Eli?" Severus asked him with a smirk.

"Not so bad, Master…but close," the elf replied.

"She will be in better spirits come morning, Eli. Maybe walking funny, but in much better spirits, " the Potions Master assured the little elf.

"That is good sir. You wants me to get her now, sir?" Eli asked as Severus rose from the bed and started unbuttoning his robes.

"Give me a chance to get into the shower, Eli, then go tell her I need her," Severus said, walking toward the bathroom and entering it.

"Yes sir," Eli said smiling.

The Mistress was going to be very happy. Walking funny, but very, very happy.

* * *

Remus returned with the wine list and the dinner menu. He handed Isadora the wine list and stood to the side of her as she perused it.

What was the witch up to? Obviously she arranged this meal so she could talk to him without his leaving. If he did leave, it could cost him his job. She effectively had him in her control.

Remus also knew that Isadora was not in business mode. She had been suggestive with him concerning him obeying her commands, her voice dropping to a low purr that went straight to his loins. He had been in the process of getting a raging erection when she let him leave to retrieve the wine list. Only by thinking of Albus and Minerva naked had he managed to deflate before re-entering the dining room.

He noticed immediately that she had removed her shoes, her delicate feet crossed at the ankles as she read over the wine list. His eyes fell on the low cut of her dress, and the full cleavage peeking out, then swept over her waist and the flare of her hips. Remus leg began to vibrate a bit, and with an effort he stopped it.

"I'll have a dry sherry before the meal, Remus," she said to the werewolf, "but leave the wine list. I'll decide what I will have with dinner when I choose what I will eat," she said.

"Very good, Isadora," Remus said, bowing before he handed her the dinner menu and exited to retrieve the wine.

Isadora opened the menu and scanned what was offered. None of the meals were suitable. She would just substitute then. She loved vegetables. Hmm. Steamed asparagus and carrots. Steak, medium rare, celery sticks, veggie dip, strawberries and chocolate dip. Perfect. And the wine? Hm.steak. That called for Cabernet Sauvignon.

Remus returned with her sherry, setting it before her and again stood to the side of her attentively.

"Have you decided what you will have for dinner, Isadora?" he asked her.

"Yes," Isadora responded, taking a sip of the sherry. She looked up at the werewolf. His eyes were gentle as always, though they also looked a bit troubled.

"Remus, you look out of sorts," she said, sipping her drink.

"I don't understand this. Or you," he said, "I told you today I needed to be away from you, and you do this. Arrange for me to be in your presence…when I told you, " he stated before Isadora cut him off.

"I invested a lot of time in you Remus, and you just walked out on me. Do you do that to everyone who shows an interest in your welfare? I was counting on you to help me with my workload, not just gain experience for yourself. And you just left me high and dry. Severus warned me you wouldn't stick with it…" Isadora said

"What?" Remus said, his eyes showing anger for the first time since Isadora had met him.

Severus said I was wasting my time trying to help you and bring you onboard. That you have no strength of character and you would abandon the training like you abandon everything else in your life," Isadora informed him. "He almost made me sound like I was a fool to want to help you. Now I feel like one. I haven't told him he was right yet. But I will have to tell him. I know he's going to gloat."

Isadora was stretching the truth just a bit, hoping that Remus would not be pleased he fulfilled Severus' prediction. She was also piling on the guilt. She was a mother all right.

Remus scowled.

"Let me take your order to the kitchen, then we will talk while your food is being prepared," he said, a frown on his face.

Isadora told him, and the werewolf left quickly. In a moment he was back. He walked over to the other chair.

"May I sit down, Isadora?" he asked her.

She nodded.

Remus sat and looked at her for several moments, his face passive. Then he spoke.

"Severus is wrong. I did not leave because of a weakness of character, Isadora. I left because I believed it was the safest route, not just for myself but for you as well. I told you I am attracted to you. I'm a werewolf, Isadora…unfit for any witch. And even if I were not a werewolf, I am still out of your league. And there are other things about me…that make relations with a witch impossible."

"If I were to continue working with you, I would be tormenting myself…my attraction would only continue to grow until the point I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I've been through this before, Isadora. The best thing for me to do is to leave you to your life. It has nothing to do with me not wanting to finish my training. It was a wonderful opportunity and I am sorry I have to pass on it. It could have made things so much easier," he said trying to make the witch understand.

What he was telling her was tearing him up inside, and the pain was evident in his eyes.

"Remus, let's say for the sake of argument I was attracted to you also…" Isadora said.

Remus eyes went wide for a moment. He looked shocked.

"Let's just say that…what would be your reaction to me then?" Isadora asked him.

The werewolf swallowed.

"I…I would still wish to stay away from you, Isadora. Even more so," he said softly.

"Why?" she asked him gently, "Why, if I were willing to accept you, even with your malady?"

"Because you have no idea what you would be accepting, that's why," he said, an edge of bitterness in his voice. "Suffice it to say, I don't have to transform to be an animal, Isadora."

He stood up.

"I don't what to discuss this. I'm going to retrieve your dinner," Remus said, exiting the room quickly.

Isadora sighed. That hadn't gone well, tantalizing as it had been. He had pretty much confirmed that what Hermione told her about his sexuality was true. But he had a wall up that didn't seem to want to crumble in the slightest. It was a strong wall, built on a foundation of fear. What else could she do?

Isadora put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her, drumming her fingers against her cheek.

"Think, witch…think," she said to herself.

The door opened and Remus appeared with her meal. His face was set as he placed the plate on the table before her and a carafe of Cabernet Sauvignon.

"I'll bring your dessert when you are finished with your main course," he said. "Will there be anything else before you dine, Isadora?"

The witch looked at him speculatively. He obviously didn't want to talk anymore.

"Yes, Remus…there is," she said.

The wizard looked at her in askance, waiting to hear what she wanted him to do. When she didn't speak, he pressed her.

"What else do you want, Isadora?" he asked.

Isadora's dark eyes became even darker.

"For you to feed me, Remus," she replied softly.

* * *

Severus opened the potions cabinet and took out the yellow bottle of colonic, then reached under the vanity and took out two bars of natural soap. He continued undressing quickly, peeling off his robes, shirt, trousers and boxers quickly, then picked up the soap and colonic, and carried them over to the shower, grabbing his and Hermione's washcloths off the rack as he passed. The Potions Master pulled open the opaque glass and stepped into the large, tiled shower, depositing the soap and colonic in the shower caddy as he did so. He had a shower seat built into the wall to accommodate Hermione when she was pregnant. It was about to come in handy.

Severus turned on the water and mixed it until it was just above lukewarm. He didn't want to raise any steam, but it was a good strong stream. The wizard let the water run over him, soaking his pale body thoroughly. He didn't pick up the soap yet. He was waiting for his wife to arrive.

Hermione had just finished changing little Eli when the house elf walked into the bedroom. She was just about to change Demetrius and looked up.

"Hello, Eli," she said, as the elf tickled little Eli through the crib bars before he approached her.

"Hello, Mistress. The Master wants you now. He sent Eli to fetch you," the elf said.

Hermione frowned slightly as she opened Demetrius' diaper.

"What does he want, Eli?" she asked the elf as she removed the old diaper and lifted the baby's bottom so she could clean him thoroughly with a soft, wet and slightly soapy washcloth. Just because the diapers were self-cleaning didn't mean they left the baby sanitary. Hermione wasn't taking any chances with her babies.

"He wants the Mistress," Eli responded evasively as he picked up a clean diaper and watched Hermione pat the baby dry and rub a bit of cornstarch on his bottom, in the creases of his legs and around his penis. Eli handed her the diaper and Hermione put it on the gurgling baby, kissing his feet afterwards and smiling at him tenderly.

As if he knew he was missing out on some affection, little Eli let out an aggravated cry from his crib, his arms and feet whirring fitfully. Eli gently lifted him out of the crib and held him close. The baby quieted. Eli then put him in the carrier, then coaxed Demetrius from Hermione and placed him in the other carrier next to his brother. Both babies blinked at the small, blurry figure in front of them as Eli tucked the blankets around them.

"You goes to Master, Mistress," Eli said, waving his clawed hand toward the bedroom door, "He is in the bedroom. Eli will watch over the little Masters."

"All right Eli," Hermione said smiling at the elf affectionately.

Eli really was a wonder with the babies, and a godsend. Hermione kissed each baby on the forehead and gave them a final coo and tickle before exiting the bedroom. She wondered what Severus wanted.

Her husband spent the entire day working on his lab, and would come in at night exhausted. He'd give her a quick kiss, maybe steal a suckle off her breasts then go right to sleep. He still hadn't had sex with her and it was almost a month since she had the boys. She was ready for him two weeks ago. Shit. He probably wanted another backrub or something.

Hermione walked into the bedroom and looked around. She didn't see the Potions Master.

"Severus?" she called. Then she realized the shower was running. She walked into the bathroom and saw Severus' long, lean body standing under the spigot through the opaque glass. She looked at him longingly.

"Severus?" she called. He seemed not to hear her. She walked up to the shower and rapped on the glass.

"Severus, you wanted me?" she called to him.

Suddenly the glass door flew open and a pale hand reached out, yanking her into the shower.

Hermione shrieked as the water poured over her, soaking her hair and clothes through.

"Yes I do, wife," Severus purred at her, water running down his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione spluttered at him, mad as a wet cat.

"Getting ready to do my wife," the Potions Master replied, ripping her blouse open.

Hermione shrieked again as he grinned down at her, sliding her blouse down her arms and throwing it into the corner. He began tugging at her jeans. Hermione's temperature seemed to shoot up a hundred degrees as her husband popped the button on her pants and pulled at the flaps, forcing her zipper down, then sliding her jeans and knickers over her thighs and calves. The witch held on to his shoulder as she stepped out of them. The Potions Master kicked them to the corner then pulled her bra roughly over her head, threw it after the jeans and grabbed her, lifting his wife and kissing her passionately beneath the rushing water.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and battled his tongue hungrily, her body on fire. Gods, it was about time. She could feel his hardness against her thigh and groaned into his mouth. Severus put her down and reached into the shower caddy and removed the yellow colonic bottle, offering it to her. Hermione looked at it, then at Severus' hot eyes and took it from him. She was beyond caring at this point. She was willing to do anything with him, for him.

She stepped a little way out of the stream of water, opened the bottle and drank it down, handing it back to him. Severus returned it to the caddy. He then handed her his washcloth and a bar of soap, and took hers in his own pale hand and began to lather it.

"Let's get clean before we get dirty, wife," he breathed applying the soapy rag to her breasts, caressing more than bathing, fondling them roughly beneath the washcloth.

Hermione went straight for his tool with her soapy rag and he hissed as she ran it back and forth over his shaft. The lather grew as did their passion. Some suds were going to fly.

* * *

"Feed you?" Remus said incredulously.

"Yes, feed me," Isadora said, her dark eyes on him. "You are at my beck and call, remember? I feel like being fed. Surely you can do that."

The werewolf looked down at her. Yes, he could feed her. He just wasn't sure he should.

"Isadora, why do you want me to feed you?" he asked her. Isadora frowned at him.

"You aren't acting very much like a waiter, Remus. You aren't supposed to question your charge's requests. You are supposed to fulfill them," she said evenly.

Remus' eyes glittered at her for a moment, then he pulled up the other chair and sat down close to the witch. He picked up the knife and fork, cut her steak into bite-sized pieces then speared a piece of meat and offered it to her.

Isadora shook her head.

"No, I want to start with the asparagus," she said in a low voice.

Remus pushed the meat off the fork with the knife, then stuck the tines into a spear of the long, green vegetable and offered it to the witch.

Isadora shook her head again.

"No. Not the fork. I want you to feed me with your fingers, Remus," she said.

The werewolf looked as if he were going to protest at first. Then he picked up a piece of asparagus between his fingers and brought it to her mouth, his eyes focused on her face intently, and his jaw tightening as she opened her lips and gently closed them over the head of the vegetable, sucking at it gently before biting down and chewing slowly, her dark eyes fixed to his.

Remus visibly swallowed as Isadora licked her lips.

"Delicious," she purred.

"Yes," Remus agreed, his eyes fixed on her mouth as if hypnotized as the witch bit into the vegetable again, sliding her lips up it and biting the stem a short distance from his fingers, chewing rather sensuously, then swallowing. Then she went for the last bit, her lips closing over his fingers and sucking the last piece from between them. Remus felt the gentle suction on his fingers, and let out something that sounded very much like a whine. Then he took a deep breath and sat back.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Remus?" Isadora said in a voice that flowed over the wizard like silk. Remus licked his lips but didn't say anything.

"More," Isadora said throatily. "A carrot this time."

Remus looked down at the carrots. She had wanted them scraped and steamed whole. They were much thicker than the asparagus spears, and certainly more phallic. Remus picked one up and brought the narrow end to Isadora's mouth.

"No. I like the thick end first," the witch breathed.

Remus shifted in his seat as his erection returned. He was glad his lower half was hidden by the tabletop. His erection was huge…there was no way Isadora wouldn't have noticed his arousal. He wished he were wearing robes instead of the trousers Rosmerta had provided him. He turned the carrot around so the large end faced the witch. He brought it to Isadora's mouth.

Instead of moving forward to bite the vegetable, Isadora made a little "o" with her lips.

"Stick it in, Remus," she purred.

Dear Merlin.

Remus could smell Isadora's arousal before there was any physical manifestation of it. He could sense the rise in her body temperature, hear the increasing beat of her heart, and the deeper inhalations of her breath. And every nerve ending in his body was aware of her.

Biting his lip slightly, Remus pushed the carrot into the witch's mouth slowly and gently, another small whining sound emitting from his throat as her lips wrapped around it. Isadora's eyes were glittering at him, and half lidded, impossibly black. He felt as if he could fall into them and tumble endlessly into their depths.

Isadora slid her mouth over the carrot until her lips touched the werewolf's fingers, then she moved back a ways and bit off the carrot midway, chewing slowly. Delicious tingling raced up and down her limbs as she looked at the werewolf. She remembered feeling this way for Darius, when he was good to her. It had been so long since she had felt this kind of desire for a man. Remus continued to stare at her, his entire body tensed as if he were ready to spring.

"You are attracted to me, Isadora. I can smell you," he said softly.

Isadora swallowed.

"I dream about you, Remus," she said.

The werewolf closed his eyes and turned his head from her.

"I can guarantee you, Isadora, I am nothing like your dreams. You have to stop this," he replied, sounding as if he were in pain.

"Feed me, Remus, she demanded. "I want meat now."

Remus' eyes flew open at the suggestiveness of the witch's statement. He felt as if he were in the presence of a succubus. Isadora's eyes drifted down to her plate, looking at the steak. It was very juicy. Remus picked up a piece of it, and Isadora opened her mouth again. Remus longed to taste that mouth, explore it. Isadora licked the piece of meat before she drew it into her mouth. A bit of juice fell from it, landing on the swell of her breast and pooling there. Remus' eyes followed it down, and Isadora looked down and saw the droplet. How fortuitous.

"Could you get that for me, Remus?" she asked softly, offering her breast. The werewolf picked up a napkin. Isadora pulled back.

"No," she said.

Remus looked at her and put the napkin down. He then extended his index finger and slowly reached for spot that marred her smooth pale skin. Isadora drew back further.

"No," she said again, her dark eyes looking at him, trying to silently convey what she wanted from him.

Remus stared at her a moment, and leaned forward, lowering his head hesitatingly. Isadora moved forward again.

Every sensibility the werewolf had was screaming at him to stop this, don't let the witch make him respond like this, but the animal inside him was snarling for closer contact and he gave in to the urge, pressing his lips to her exposed flesh and gently sucking the juice from her breast. Her scent filled his nostrils, rich, earthy female.

Isadora shuddered when the werewolf's mouth touched her skin so gently, and suckled for a moment. She couldn't help the gasp that flew from her. Remus raised his head slowly. He was very close to her face, to her mouth. He could feel her warm, sweet breath flow over his chin. His eyes were still gentle, but there was a kind of feral light shining from their depths.

"Isadora, if I could go now, I would," he said to her softly. "We both know what we want from each other. Believe me, Isadora…you are the most alluring witch I have ever come in contact with…but I am no one's dream lover. I am a nightmare. I would be a nightmare, Isadora."

"I know what a nightmare is, Remus," she whispered, drawn to his closeness, "I lived in one for many years with a man who once was my dream lover…until he changed into someone…something else. I don't believe you could change like that Remus."

"Isadora…gods. You don't…you don't understand," he said moving into her mouth, electricity crackling through both witch and wizard as their mouths connected, Remus delving into Isadora' sweetness and heat tenderly, the whining noise returning as the witch responded to his gentle possession.

Even as he succumbed and kissed Isadora, the werewolf thought this wasn't good, but gods so damn good. He kept his hands in his lap, knowing if he placed his hands anywhere on her body, the situation might quickly escalate. He sensed no reluctance in the witch, no hesitation…and that made this situation volatile. Helplessly his eyes cut to the settee against the wall, and then he closed them tightly and broke the kiss.

Isadora leaned forward, totally swept away by the sweet hesitation, then surrender in the wizard's kiss. Like Darius' first kiss, Remus' kiss made the witch want more contact with the werewolf…malady and Severus be damned.

Remus pulled back from the beautiful witch. For all his apparent calm, his heart was pounding in his chest, and he couldn't remember wanting to take a witch more desperately in his life.

"It's been more than seventeen years since a wizard's touched me, Remus. And more than forty years since anyone's made love to me the way I need," she said to him softly as he drew away.

Isadora's timetable was correct. Darius became abusive to her immediately after Severus was born. Sex between them was never because she wanted him after that, but because she belonged to him. Her husband ceased to care what she needed. Severus was in his early forties now.

Remus found it hard to believe that this lovely witch had been untouched for more than seventeen years, and unsatisfied for more than forty. He looked at her in disbelief. There had to be a reason for it.

"Why, Isadora? That is a lifetime. You're such a beautiful, desirable woman," he said in a low voice…his heart going out to the witch. That also meant she had been without companionship for a very, very long time. "How could you be alone so long?"

The witch's eyes glistened with tears, but she didn't cry.

"It's such a long and troubled story, Remus," she said softly. "Are you a Legilimens?"

Remus nodded slowly.

"Then I'll show you why," she said, leaning toward him.

Remus' eyes glistened as well, because of the sympathy he felt for the witch. He had a feeling he was about to see something terrible…something awful the witch had suffered through. Something that made her be alone. Hesitatingly the wizard brought his fingers to Isadora's temple.

"Legilimens," he whispered.

* * *

Severus had Hermione's writhing, slippery body backed against the shower wall, water streaming down his back, his wet, pale fingers between her thighs, rubbing and manipulating the witch's button as she moaned and sighed into his mouth, her hands reflexively caressing and pushing at his chest and belly while he stimulated her. Hermione's small hands slipped down and grasped his swollen member and began to massage it, slipping over the silken skin until he grabbed her and set her down on the shower seat, thrusting into her mouth, both hands pressed to the tile arching over the witch, one hand still clutching a bar of soap. He wasn't gentle at all, love, lust and a need for vindication driving the groaning wizard as his sex-starved wife submitted, treating his tool like one large lollipop, her hands pulling at his buttocks as she licked, sucked and swallowed hungrily.

"Shit, Hermione," he breathed as he watched her go at him, her warm mouth feeling like a wet bit of heaven slurping over him. She was like a witch possessed, and Severus gripped the back of her head with one hand and guided her motions, twisting and turning her head, hissing and cursing as he thrust between her soft lips. He felt Hermione drawing him to the edge and pulled back from her, but she followed him. He tried to grasp her slippery shoulders as she yanked at him, trying to pull him back to a position where she could slip her mouth over him again.

"Damn witch…wait!" he gasped as she managed to suckle him. His mouth dropped open as she sucked him powerfully, but after a moment he managed to wrest away. He didn't want any pauses in the action.

"I'm tired of waiting," Hermione panted up at him.

"You are, are you?" he growled, "So am I witch. So am I."

Severus managed to get a grip on her and pulled her back into the spray, turning her around and soaping up her back and buttocks with the bar of soap. He slipped the bar between her cheeks, and she pressed back against him.

"Yes, you know what time it is," he hissed in her ear as he soaped his organ.

No need for salve in here.

"Hold on to the wall," he groaned, bending the witch as he stood close behind her, positioning his lathered organ between her cheeks and wrapping an arm around her slick waist. He thrust forward into her tight sphincter. Hermione howled.

"Relax woman," he breathed as he pressed deeper, stretching the witch around him, "You can take this."

Hermione continued crying out as she felt the pressure and ache of his huge erection burying itself inside her. Severus' eyelids fluttered with pleasure as her tightness pulsed around him, his face contorted with lust as he watched himself slide deeper and deeper into the petite witch's orifice. Finally he was immersed inside her, and bent over her back, his mouth against her ear, the water rushing over him, rivulets pouring over her body. He gripped Hermione's soapy breasts and made a chuckling, noise in her ear. He hadn't started moving yet.

"Remember that sound, wife?" he asked her, and made the chuckling noise again, before pulling back and thrusting into her, hissing at her tightness.

Hermione jerked, crying out his out his name.

"That's not what I asked you," Severus breathed, adjusting his grip on her wet body.

The Potions Master thrust into his wife several more times, with long deep strokes, making the chuckling noise as she bucked under him But he held the witch securely, despite how slippery she was. She was relaxing around him…he didn't hurt so much now as he possessed her slow and hard, pressing rhythmically against her buttocks as he penetrated her, biting his lip in pleasure.

"A hyena…Hermione, you turned me into a fucking hyena. I had to shit in the backyard," he growled, suddenly tightening his hold on her and stroking her faster and harder. Hermione was crying out, her voice shuddering beneath her husband's strokes as his possession took her over.

You…didn't…even….say….you…were…sorry!" he gasped at her, punctuating each word with his stroke and hitting her hard at the end so she shrieked.

"Apology accepted," he breathed…but he dug his fingers into her hips and sped up again anyway, grunting lustfully as he buried himself deep inside the witch.

He was far from finished with her.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched the story of Isadora Snape's life unfold before him. A slim, pale, black-haired girl of about fifteen hid in a niche, her wand in her hand. She was wearing a Slytherin uniform, slightly different than the one the werewolf remembered that house wearing at Hogwarts. A group of Gryffindors approached, chatting among themselves. Remus watched as the girl whispered a spell and behind the approaching students a large puddle appeared, stretching across the corridor. Then the witch whispered another spell and flicked her wand toward the upper hall. Suddenly, a snarling manticora appeared and charged the students, roaring and salivating, his huge jaws opened, revealing long sharp fangs.

The startled students ran screaming straight into the puddle behind them and started slipping and falling all over the place, covered head to toe in what appeared to be black, slippery oil. The manticora leaped, claws extended, hurtling toward the struggling, terrified Gryffindors…then faded away. Laughing hysterically, the girl stepped out of the niche, bent over with mirth and holding her stomach as the oily Gryffindors struggled to stand up. They were all completely black.

"Slytherin Rules, Gryffindor Drools!" she shouted at the cursing group of students as she backed down the corridor, still laughing.

The irate students shook their fists at her. A couple tried to run at her, only to fall back down in the greasy mess.

"We'll get you Isadora Pendelton! If it takes all year! We'll get you!" they cried.

The girl laughed and made a very muggle gesture with her middle finger before turning and disappearing around the corner.

So that is what Isadora was like as a student in Hogwarts. Remus smirked. But his half smile didn't last long.

He saw an older, but still young Isadora stopped by a tall, older and rather good-looking man as she walked to work. She was lovely, nubile and obviously innocent. The young witch looked mesmerized as he spoke to her. Looking a bit confused the witch walked away quickly, the man looking after her.

Remus watched as the man continued to approach the witch, and one day drew her into a building and kissed her. Remus could feel Isadora's desire. Soon the werewolf witnessed her deflowerment, which seemed tender enough. But that soon changed and Remus watched as the man unleashed himself on the young woman. It was painful to watch…the man reminded Remus of himself in the throes of passion, but the werewolf soon realized that the witch was not trying to escape but passionately responding to the muggle's onslaught, and reacting quite favorably to her brutal lover, looking loving and sated at the end of her ordeal. He watched enough of this to see that it was a pattern and it obviously was what the witch responded to.

Then he saw her with a rounded belly and the muggle frowning then looking fearful as she pulled out her wand and showed him she was a witch. Then there was a marriage, the birth of Severus and an argument. The man snapped the witch's wand, hit Isadora and was thrown to the ceiling. He could make out a small figure. A house elf.

Then he saw Isadora clinging to the man as he tried to leave, and he pointed at the house elf and words were said and the house elf winked out.

Remus watched as the man abused Isadora, and then Severus. Now only did he abuse the witch physically, but verbally and sexually, beating her then taking her so viciously it seemed tantamount to rape in most instances. He saw Isadora on more than one occasion place herself between the man and Severus and what was done to her. But she protected the boy as much as she could. He saw Severus try to fight his father and be beaten severely. He couldn't have been more than eight years old.

The werewolf watched the horror of Isadora's life with her husband, murder in his heart then Darius' death came…his skeletal form lying in the bed, Isadora next to him sponging his brow with a wet cloth as he tried his best to twist his frail frame away from her. After all that she cared for him until he died. He saw her alone at a gravesite, then in her home, wrapped in a blanket, pale, frail with the house elf caring for her, feeding her and bathing her. He forwarded and she was better, working at a muggle supermarket. Then he saw Severus showing her his mark, then an older Severus sending her to Naples.

He saw her crying in a villa…then later working in an office taking care of well-dressed clients. Then she began to change, become more alive. There was a wizard…very quiet and kind. He saw them make love and the disappointment in Isadora's eyes though she tried to hide it. The wizard saw it too. That was the last he appeared in her life. Remus saw she did go out on occasion but never was intimate. He forwarded to Fawkes, to a plane ride, to the wedding of her son to Hermione and her running toward a rather shabbily dressed wizard licking her fingers. Himself. Then he was in her flat and Severus arrived and gave conditions.

Remus saw her in her bed, tossing and turning beneath the sheets…then saw what she was dreaming and his breath caught. She was with him in that same bed, and he was possessing her in almost the same brutal manner her as her husband, and she was loving it, crying out his name. The werewolf pulled out of her mind, his sense reeling with what he had witnessed. His eyes fell on the witch, hot, yet still hesitant.

Isadora looked at him, her face slightly reddened. She saw all of what he saw from beginning to end. It was the end that made her color, but still she met his eyes.

Remus didn't know what to say to the witch. To look at her now, he would have never imagined she had gone through such abuse and pain in her life.

"I'm so sorry, Isadora," he said quietly, "I've suffered through the years because of my malady and how others shunned me, but never anything like you've gone through."

The werewolf allowed himself to caress the witch's cheek gently. Her skin was so soft and warm as she leaned into his touch, her eyes half closing with pleasure as his slightly roughened palm smoothed over her face.

"Your husband was brutal to you in more than one way," the werewolf said in a low voice, but he couldn't get those initial images out of his head, when Isadora was happy with the muggle, obviously loving his roughness.

She was a woman who desired a man to ravish her. From her reaction to her only other lover, not only did she desire it but needed it to be fulfilled. Remus had never met a witch with needs like this before. Perhaps Isadora could…would…

Remus forced the train of thought his mind was riding full force from his head. He was a bit ashamed of himself for thinking of her sexually when he had just learned of all her pain.

"I know why you don't have a relationship, Remus…it isn't all because of your transformation," Isadora said softly. "You worry you will do harm to whoever you are intimate with"

Remus sighed.

"Did you see me, Remus? Before things went bad between my husband and I?" she asked him.

Remus swallowed.

"Yes," he answered her hoarsely.

Isadora took a deep breath, preparing to open up to the wizard. Her dark eyes met his soberly.

"I don' think you would be too passionate for a witch like me. A witch with my kind of need," she said softly. "You are a kind and gentle man, Remus. That is why I am attracted to you. I can't imagine you striking me or cursing me, or treating me badly. I've had so little kindness, Remus. So little tenderness from a man. The men I meet all remind me of Darius in the beginning somehow. A certain comment, or an action…a hungry look in their eyes. And it turns me off. Shuts me down. I can see it all happening again if I end up with a man like that."

Remus realized that Isadora, despite her apparent strength and self-confidence, still had deep-set fears. And of course she would…she had been abused for years. Even though she had moved into a world of light, there were still monsters lurking in her shadows.

"No. I would never purposely hurt or treat any woman badly, Isadora," he said, "but I have when I allowed myself to be intimate. Sexually, my animal nature is always with me. I need no full moon to wreak havoc on a woman's body. I am dangerous. Many women have fled my bed…and my arms," he said sadly.

Isadora put her hand on the werewolf's arm.

"I wouldn't," she said softly. "I would accept your animal nature as part of you. I find it an alluring dichotomy, Remus."

The werewolf stared at her.

"Isadora," he began.

Realizing that most likely the werewolf was going to try to dissuade her of her feeling, Isadora shushed him. She looked down at her plate of food.

"My dinner's cold, Remus. I really don't want it anymore. Could you bring me my dessert?" she asked him.

Remus stared at her, realizing he was at the mercy of a woman's whims. Gods, how they could turn on and off. In the middle of such a tantalizing conversation, how could the witch want dessert?

Feeling slightly frustrated, Remus rose and collected up the dinner plate.

"I'll be right back," he said evenly.

He was still hard and held the dinner plate low to try and hide his erection. But Isadora seemed distracted.

"I'll be here," she said. The werewolf left.

Isadora quickly stood up, walked over to her cloak and fished her purse out of her pocket. She then cracked the door and peeked out. Remus was nowhere in sight. The witch quickly left the dining room and found Rosmerta.

"Rosmerta, do you have any policies about employees fraternizing with patrons?" she asked the innkeeper in a rushed voice.

"No, as long as it's on their own time. If I had rules like that, I'd lose customers," the witch replied, looking at Isadora curiously as she fished in her purse, coming up with a handful of galleons. Rosmerta liked this witch.

"I need your best room…as far away from any other occupied rooms as possible," Isadora said, looking furtively towards the kitchen door. "One with a king-sized bed."

By the way Isadora was looking at the kitchen door, Rosmerta didn't have to guess who would be sharing that bed.

"I take it you are pleased with our service," Rosmerta said slyly as she retrieved a key ring and Isadora's change. Isadora took the key and waved off the change.

"Keep it," Isadora said, smiling rather slyly herself at the innkeeper. "Call it your 'discretion' fee."

Rosmerta understood. Isadora wanted her business with the werewolf kept quiet. The innkeeper watched the witch hurry back into the dining room. She made it just before Remus appeared out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of chilled strawberries and chocolate sauce. By the way Isadora had completed the transaction, Rosmerta suspected the wizard had no idea of the witch's plans for him.

Rosmerta had always liked Remus, and was sympathetic to the werewolf's plight from the first. She had seen him lose job after job because of his malady, and he was willing to do next to anything to support himself as long as it was legal. Many werewolves fell into illicit activities to generate a decent income, becoming robbers, thieves and hit wizards. Remus was a very sweet man. She had never heard him say an unkind word to anyone. He was also a patient man not given to violence.

The innkeeper had witnessed him being verbally and physically attacked by several people who discovered he was a werewolf. He did push them away from him and pull out his wand, but he did not attack. The wizard simply walked away when they backed down. He didn't even cast a stunner. The incident got back to his employer however, a small bookseller who worried his patronage would decrease because he had hired a known werewolf. So he fired Remus.

The wizard came to Rosmerta's to buy some broth…that was all he had enough money for. After some coaxing from Rosmerta, who added some meat and vegetables to his broth at no charge, Remus revealed he was unemployed. Rosmerta hired him on the spot for a small salary. She wished she could pay him more, but she had an establishment to run. It was honest pay for honest work though. More than what he had.

Initially a few patrons who said they wouldn't eat at an establishment that hired werewolves threatened Rosmerta with a boycott. Rosmerta told them they could go eat at the Hog's Head Inn if that's what they wanted to do. No one was going to tell her whom she could and couldn't hire. The patrons stayed away for a little while, then grudgingly returned, though they would not allow Remus to serve them.

Rosmerta watched the werewolf enter the private dining room. She smiled.

He deserved a little happiness.

And by the look in that witch's eyes, she would do her best to make him very, very happy.

* * *

Severus turned Hermione, leaned her against the glass door of the shower, wrapped his fist in her hair and continued taking her, pressing his lips against her ear and silkily going through his list of offenses and getting his apologies for each one in the form of shrieks until he was satisfied.

Finally the Potions Master pulled out of his sloe-eyed wife and turned her around to face him, placing both hands on either side of her head as she panted, looking up at him with glistening eyes as the water washed over them, mostly over Severus. His organ poked her in the belly as he stood over her.

The wizard stared down at the witch imperiously, then lowered his head and kissed her gently, pulling on her lower lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth and tasting her heat, his lips moving hungrily against hers. After several moments, Severus pulled away, his dark eyes smoldering.

"You give me love. You give me pleasure. You give me sons." he said softly, "What have I ever done to deserve you, Hermione? Tell me."

The witch looked up at him, her eyes shining. She looked so lovely, the Potions Master felt it hard to breathe.

"You opened up to me, Severus. That was all you ever needed to do," she whispered as her husband caressed her cheek, staring at her mouth as she spoke.

"Was that all I needed to do?" he asked her, the back of his hand sliding down her throat.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Love doesn't differentiate between the deserving and undeserving, Severus. Love will give itself to all those who will accept it."

Then she smiled up at him, entwining her arms around his neck.

"Even snarky Potions Masters with secret dreams of saving the world," she added, turning them both into the spray and drawing him down into a wet but loving kiss.

Severus withstood her sweetness as long as he could. Suddenly he yanked her against him and threw the shower door open, backing her out into the bathroom without releasing her and heading toward the door to the bedroom, both of them dripping wet and leaving a trail of water behind them on the stone floor.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him as she shuffled backwards, her body pressed tight against his.

"Taking you to bed. We have some catching up to do, witch," he breathed at her, guiding her toward the four-poster.

"But we're soaked," she said as she felt the bed hit the back of her legs.

"We always end up soaked anyway, wife," the Potions Master replied, taking her down to the mattress and landing on her heavily. Hermione sighed at the welcome weight of his body on top of hers. It had been so long since they'd lain face to face.

"We've got a head start on it this time," he purred.

Severus lowered his head and kissed Hermione as he slid his slick, wet hips between her thighs, pressing his length against her heat and moving sensuously, coating him in her juices.

"I've missed this," he growled against her mouth.

"No more than I have, Severus," Hermione gasped up at him, her back arching as he moved against her, sending shocks throughout her body.

"Do me," she hissed, licking and sucking at his throat, moving her body beneath his wantonly, her hands sliding over his lean, muscled buttocks and pulling him tighter against her. Severus ground into her harder, staring at her face, loving the desire he saw in her eyes as she gasped under him. Gods, it felt so good to be on top of her again. Then he thought about something.

"Do I need to cast a contraceptive charm?" he asked her as he rolled against her writhing body. He hoped not. That would mean he had to get up and retrieve his wand.

"No. I've been wearing a patch since a week after I had the boys, Severus. You made me wait so long," she hissed. "Now take me damn it. I need you inside me."

"You need me now?" he teased her.

"Yes," Hermione groaned, pressing her pelvis against him.

"Right now?" Severus asked her, wriggling his member and making her gasp.

"You're a bastard," she hissed at him in frustration

"You knew that before you married me," he replied, kissing her forehead lightly.

Hermione actually snapped at him. He jerked his head back just in time. She would have caught his chin.

He scowled down at her.

'Biting Hermione? Now that's new. Don't tell me your little stint as a bitch last year had some lasting effects…"

Suddenly Hermione bucked up and to the side powerfully, half rolling Severus off of her. She tried to get on top of him. They began to tussle on the bed, the Potions Master only operating at half strength, enjoying his wife fighting him. He decided to let her win and after a weak attempt at holding her off, let her roll him to his back, straddling him and holding his wrists pinned to the bed. His black eyes glittered up at her. Hermione was panting, her full breasts rising and falling enticingly as she looked down at him, her hair wild and hanging in wet ringlets around her face, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, you have me now," he said, smirking up at her. "But what will you do with me?"

"What the fuck do you think?" Hermione replied, still angry. "Now stay still, Severus."

"I doubt that will be possible, wife," he said as Hermione released his wrists and grasped his tool, holding it erect and without hesitation, sliding over it, letting out a cry of pleasure as her husband filled her with his length and girth.

Severus hissed as he was enveloped in her wet, tight warmth. Having the babies had not loosened her at all. She was just as snug and delicious as ever. He groaned as her sleeve pulsed around him, his hands moving to her waist.

"Oh gods you feel so good, Severus," Hermione gasped down at him, her voice quavering.

"I'll feel better if you move," he hissed at her, pushing up on her waist.

Hermione slid up, trembling from pleasure as his stiff member caressed her, then slammed herself back down on him, crying out as his thick head hit bottom. Severus' face contorted…watching her was arousing him so much he felt a powerful urge to come. The Potions Master grabbed Hermione and held her immobile, not letting the witch move. She wriggled in frustration.

"Severus…let me…let me go," Hermione begged, her eyes wild with need.

"You're too beautiful. If I let you go, this act will be over quite quickly wife. I have to calm down first," he said…"in fact…"

Suddenly Severus rolled over with the witch, pressing his loins tight against her so he didn't slip out as they flipped. He was now on top of her, immersed in her body.

"Exciting as that was Hermione, in that position you can't possibly get what I know you need," he breathed. "Give me a moment, witch, and I'll take you back down memory lane. Pre-twins."

Hermione lay beneath him, writhing and wrapped around his hardness, very ready for some time travel ala Severus.

* * *

Remus entered the dining room, the bowl of chilled strawberries in one hand, warm chocolate sauce in the other. Isadora was seated at the table, waiting for him.

"Your dessert," he said setting the fruit and chocolate in front of her and standing at attention. Isadora scowled at him, and he pulled out his chair and sat down.

"You want me to feed this to you too?" he asked her.

The witch nodded.

Remus looked at the strawberries. They were ripe, plump and red…also very phallic. He drew a deep breath, knowing that watching the witch consume the dipped fruit from his fingers would take him to an even higher level of arousal.

His gentle eyes washed over her. Isadora wanted him, despite knowing that he would be a less than genteel lover. This beautiful, luscious, alluring witch wanted to be intimate with him. He would love to accommodate her…but he was still unsure. He had such negative memories of other witches who he drove away with his passion, women he had caused pain he never intended to cause. On top of that, she was Severus Snape's mother.

Severus had set the conditions of creating his cure in the hope that Remus wouldn't end up sleeping with his mother. He hadn't counted on Isadora wanting to be involved with the werewolf. The Potions Master wouldn't take it well if he found out. Remus looked at the witch again. Hell, he didn't even know if Isadora wanted a relationship. She could just want a night with him. If that were the case, the situation was simplified. Gods knew he wanted to take her. But he was torn. If they did become intimate and she found she couldn't handle him, she would be yet another witch his malady had driven away. Each time that happened, it wounded his soul a little more. He had become resigned to being witchless, but Isadora blew his resolve out of the water.

Remus picked up a strawberry and swirled it in the chocolate sauce, Isadora's eyes watching his fingers clasp the fruit, then looking up at him and pursing her sensuous lips. Her mouth was so soft, so warm…so damn accepting. What would her body be like? Those long, smooth legs wrapped around his waist, that silky voice crying out his name?

Remus throbbed powerfully and it was all he could do to keep from showing any reaction. He brought the strawberry to the witch's lips, aware of how much it resembled the fluted head of an erect organ. He bit his lip as she bit down on it, a bit of chocolate covering her upper lip as she chewed, then let the tip of her tongue sensuously collect the spare chocolate and draw it into her lovely mouth.

Another whine escaped from Remus' throat. His reactions to the witch were definitely animal and feral, his loins on fire as he watched the witch consume the rest of the strawberry, her mouth once again closing over his fingers.

"Remus, have you ever done finger painting?" Isadora asked the werewolf with a slight smile as soon as she swallowed.

"I've heard of it, but never done it," he replied.

"It's easy," Isadora said, taking his hand and dipping his fingertips into the warm chocolate, "All you need are fingers and a clean palette."

She guided Remus' finger to her throat, and dragged them downward, leaving a trail of chocolate. Then she inserted those same fingers into her mouth, sucking them clean.

"My gods, Isadora," the aroused werewolf breathed as her warm mouth sucked at his digits. How was he to resist this woman?

"Of course, the clean up is the fun part," Isadora said in a low voice, offering her chocolate streaked throat to the werewolf. He knew not to pick up a napkin this time.

Remus leaned forward again, this time extending his tongue and bathing the witch's throat as he licked the chocolate from her warm skin, tasting her as well as the sweetness of the dessert. Unable to help himself, he pressed his nose to her neck and snuffled deeply, drawing in her scent. Isadora shuddered at this contact. If Remus dared follow his instincts, he would be snuffling and licking her entire body from head to toe…but he drew back, licking his lips and savoring her flavor as he picked up another strawberry.

Isadora sexily consumed every fruit Remus had brought her, the scent of her arousal threatening to make Remus lose all control. But the wizard was used to having strong desires and not acting on them, and contained himself, showing very little of the fire that was consuming him.

Isadora was doing her best to break the wizard's resolve, although the fact that he was apparently resisting her only served to excite her more. His hesitance was a turn on, a challenge. But was he really in as much control as he appeared to be? She would soon find out. She looked at the empty bowl of fruit.

"It appears my dining experience is over," she said in a low voice.

"Yes," Remus agreed his eyes locked to her face. He didn't want her to go…though a part of him thought it best she did…before…before…

He tried not to look at the settee again, but Isadora saw his eyes shift toward the small couch. It was large enough for an encounter. But Isadora did not want the wizard to take her in the dining room of the Three Broomsticks. Such an encounter would be rushed, and if she were going to be sexually involved with a wizard for the first time in seventeen years, she didn't want it to be rushed. She had a lot to make up for.

She looked at the werewolf. It was now or never.

"Remus…I have a room here, upstairs," she said, noting the look of alarm in the wizard's eyes. "I've decided I don't want to go home tonight to an empty flat."

Remus didn't say anything, he just looked at her as she pulled out a key from between her breasts and showed him the room number.

"My door will be open," she said, "As I will, if you choose to join me."

She kissed him then, softly, her tongue lightly tangling with his for a moment. Then she pulled back and stood up.

"This is probably the most insane thing I've ever done in my life," she said softly as she walked over to the coat rack, took her cloak down and let it rest across her arm.

"But not at least trying to find some fulfillment with a wizard I am drawn to, and who I know is drawn to me after all these years of loneliness is even more insane," she said, her black eyes burning into his.

Remus watched the witch as she moved toward the door. He still couldn't speak. He was stunned at the offer she had made him. He swallowed as Isadora opened the door. She turned toward him, her eyes liquid.

"As I said, Remus…the door will be open."

Isadora departed, leaving the werewolf sitting at the table and staring at the closed door. He sat there, torn and burning, hesitant and aching.

Remus stood and began to clear the table, his gentle eyes clouded with indecision.

* * *

Severus drew a deep breath as he looked down at Hermione's heated eyes, her need blazing up at him. He was through with teasing her. Sheathed inside her body the primal urge came upon him. He pulled out of the witch and she gasped in protest.

"No, Severus!" she cried out to him.

"Shhh!" he said, slipping his arms under her legs and lifting them, then positioning himself over her, holding his lean, pale torso up by his arms, his hands gripping her wrists and holding them down slightly above her head, her milky thighs spread wide open to him. Severus knew Hermione liked when he held her trapped under him like this. The witch gave a little whimper of need that cemented his knowledge and made him throb.

The Potions Master looked down at her core, her wetness oiling her inner thighs and pubic hair so they glistened. The scent of her wafted up to him, and he growled as he released one wrist just long enough to place his thickness at her entrance. He could feel her juices coat his sensitive head.

"It's good to be back on top of you, witch" he said, "and it's better to be able to do this again…"

Severus plunged deep into Hermione savagely, grunting loudly as he parted her tight sleeve and slammed against her cervix. The witch shrieked and buckled, her back arching reflexively as her husband reclaimed her. He held himself deep inside her, relishing the feel of her hot sleeve pulsing around him. Panting, Hermione looked up at him, her eyes bright with ache and lust

"Go Severus," she whispered up at him, "Fuck me, daddy."

Daddy? She had never called him daddy before. Well, not during sex. But he was a father so the designation of 'daddy' fit. Yet it was a term he expected to hear from his sons one day, not Hermione. Oddly enough, being called daddy by his wife turned him on, greatly.

Staring down at her Severus pulled back and rammed into her again, watching her face contort as he hit bottom, her mouth dropping open, another cry escaping her lips. He began riding Hermione in earnest, plunging his long shaft into her softness again and again, slapping against her thighs loudly and groaning as her body sucked and flexed around him, his black eyes locked to her beautiful face.

Hermione jerked under him, the power of his possession causing her body to bounce off the bed, throwing her back into his delicious stroke. Gods, he hurt, but the ache was so welcome, so needed, and so, so missed, her wizard plowing through her with the strength of iron, yet the softness of silk, caressing her walls fully with his girth, reaching deep, deep inside her with his length. She wanted him like this, strong, passionate and merciless. Her husband, her lover, her demanding, lusty Potions Master.

Severus lifted his hips high, almost pulling out of Hermione completely, then thrusting himself back into her hot body, giving his wife every inch of him, pistoning into her rocking, buckling body as deep and hard as he could. The water they were covered with was soon replaced by perspiration. Rivulets ran down Severus' flexing back, pooled and splashed on to Hermione as he threw himself into her wildly. He began to roll and shift his pelvis, stroking into the witch at deep, alternating angles, massaging and titillating every inch of her sweet, wet orifice with his hardness, causing her to cry out with even more passion.

"I missed having you like this, witch" he groaned, straining into her body and twisting his hips sharply.

It felt as if something snapped inside Hermione.

Suddenly the witch shuddered and gave a long, sustained shriek as a powerful orgasm pulsed through her, her body stiffening as it clamped down on the Potions Master so tightly he gasped, her hot release rolling over him. Hermione's toes curled and body went boneless as her voice rose and fell, whispering her lover's name and other words Severus couldn't understand as her pelvis undulated, rolling him inside her.

Caught up in being able to see the erotic sight of his wife climaxing face to face for the first time in months, the Potions Master stopped moving, feeling and watching the writhing witch ride out her pleasure, biting his lip as her gyrating motions stimulated him lusciously. As he watched her, his heart felt full and he took great pleasure in being capable of sending her to that place she loved to go. Hermione was so beautiful when on that special journey.

"I have more for you, love," he whispered to the climaxing witch.

She half-opened her amber eyes and looked up at him. They were dilated and unfocused, the witch still lost to the pleasure washing over her body. She had needed released so badly. Severus lowered himself to kiss her, their tongues entwining.

Yes, he did have more, much more for the witch he loved.

* * *

Rosmerta watched as Isadora exited the dining room. The witch didn't look disheveled, so the innkeeper figured they hadn't engaged in anything too racy while she had her meal. The witch walked upstairs, presumably to her room. After a few moments, Remus exited the dining room with dishes in tow. Rosmerta watched as the werewolf walked toward the kitchen. He paused, just for an instant and looked toward the stairs. Rosmerta thought he looked a bit dazed as he continued on to the kitchen.

His waiter duties done, Remus changed back into his work clothes and returned to the kitchen to do his normal duties. The inn didn't close for another hour. He rolled up his sleeves and immersed his hands into the soapy water, beginning to wash the dishes. Rosmerta had given orders that the dishes be washed, not just scourgified. They seemed to get a better shine when done by hand.

As he scrubbed and rinsed the piles of plates, Remus' thoughts turned to the witch waiting for him upstairs. Did he dare go? Did he want to take the chance that he could find pleasure with the witch and she would not send him away? He didn't want to be rejected that way. It was one thing for a witch to turn him away if he approached her, but it was far worse to be embedded blissfully in a woman's warm body, only to have her scream and beg for him to let her go. Having to see the fear and hurt in her eyes as she dressed or he dressed, and feel the frustration and longing coursing through his body yet again…and ending up having to find his own release.

He didn't want that to happen with Isadora. He licked his lips. He could still taste her skin. Hell, he could still smell her. His mind went back to the scene of her with the muggle man…how strongly he was taking her, and how she accepted it…even wanted it. He saw the man nude…he was very well-endowed, just as Remus was. At least his organ was back to normal. Remus was circumcised, but when the full moon approached, he began to grow a foreskin even before he transformed, making his member larger and more sensitive as the urge to mate came upon him.

He remembered what happened with Ginny Weasley. She only lasted for a few minutes, before she too begged him to let her go. He hadn't wanted to hurt the witch and did his best to make her stay away from him. He wasn't particularly attracted to Ginny. She was pretty enough, but young…just past the age of consent. She didn't have the experience to be with him. But she caught up with him one evening two days before the full moon, when his nose was wide open for a willing female, and she offered herself to him again, telling him how she had wanted to be with him for so long.

Even as his human part was warning him off of her, his lusty animal nature came to the fore. To Remus' credit, he did his best to tell the witch he wasn't gentle…but she only said she didn't want him to be. She quickly realized he did want her and wouldn't leave him alone. So he took her back to his small flat and did his best to be gentle with her…it was fine until he brought her to his bed and slid inside her tight, willing body. Then he lost it, riding her so hard she screamed in agony and begged him to stop…it took all of his strength to do so.

Every part of him urged him to at least shag her until he came but he pulled out of her and rolled off of her, trembling with need and yelling at her to leave. He had yelled because he didn't trust himself to stay off her, and needed the witch to leave quickly. Her saw her at the Three Broomsticks afterwards and tried to apologize, but she fled from him. It took more than a year for the witch to speak to him again, probably realizing she had brought what happened on herself.

Now Isadora waited for him. But she was no Ginny. She knew what it was to be taken roughly. As much as Remus hated to admit this to himself, watching her being taken by the muggle had aroused him, even when it was abusive. Remus was a man after all, and men were visual creatures when it came to women. The sight of thighs and breasts were meant to arouse them, and the sight of a beautiful woman being taken was physically arousing…no matter the circumstances under which it occurred. So even if the mind was horrified, the body reacted. The werewolf hated that the witch had been so mistreated, but he had gotten a good glimpse of what she was like during sex when she was both willing and without choice.

Remus realized he had been washing the same dish for about ten minutes and gingerly rinsed it, setting it in the drying rack. His eyes were dark as he picked up the next plate and plunged it into the water. There was less than half an hour left before closing.

He had to make a decision.

* * *

Isadora sat on the edge of the bed in the suite she had rented. It was a rather pretty room, done in blue and silver, with oak walls, a small sitting area and a huge, firm bed. But Isadora hardly saw it as she struggled with the knots in her belly. Remus' kisses had been so gentle, and his mouth soft and hot against her skin. And when he snuffled her…gods. It was strange, but still arousing. How much of his animal nature was involved with his sexuality? Would he engage in foreplay or would he just take her. Merlin, would he even show up?

And if he did show up, would he really be able to satisfy her? She had no idea what he was working with. It could have been the witch Hermione told her about was young and inexperienced. Hermione had said the woman was her friend after all, and attended Hogwarts. Isadora knew that age was not a true indication of one's experience however. Then she remembered Hermione saying that the witch enjoyed sex very much. So something had to have happened for the witch to flee Remus.

Isadora stood up and started pacing. After several paces, she looked down at herself. She was barefoot but still fully dressed. Should she strip down to her bra and knickers? Should she strip down to nothing? Or should she remain fully dressed until she was sure the werewolf was coming?

There was a knock on the door.

Her heart pounding, Isadora looked at it as if there were a troll on the other side. This was it.

"Come in," she said in a low voice.

A young witch bearing a tray that held a bottle of wine immersed in never-melting ice and two glasses walked into the room, smiling at Isadora.

"Rosmerta said to bring this up to you, Miss," she said setting the tray on the nightstand.

Isadora thanked the witch, and she left. She looked at the wine…and wished it were firewhiskey. But any port…

The witch opened the bottle of wine and let it breathe for several moments before pouring herself a generous glass and drinking it down. She then poured another, and drank that down also. She put the glass down and turned, catching sight of herself in the mirror. She was still an attractive woman, but she could understand Remus hesitation. She didn't look as strong as she was. But as the adage said, "Looks could be deceiving."

Feeling a bit of a buzz from drinking two glasses of wine so quickly, and trying to quell her nervousness, Isadora began to spin in the mirror, looking her body over and striking what she thought might be alluring poses.

She was in a rather Marilyn Monroe-like pose, hands above her knees, buttocks jutted out, breasts pushed forward, her head turned slightly over her shoulder, a cascade of ebony hair partially hiding her face, pursing her lips at her reflection when she heard a soft, male voice ask,

"Isadora…what are you doing?"

She straightened rather guiltily, flushing red and turned to see Remus Lupin standing in front of the closed door, his head cocked, looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Um…amusing myself?" she suggested.

Gods, he was here.

"I see," he replied, sobering and falling silent as he looked at the witch.

Isadora was silent too. Witch and wizard stared at each other, their eyes locked. There was still uncertainty in the werewolf's eyes, and he stood by the door as if he might turn and run. He wore a rather dingy white shirt and well-worn brown pants. His boots were clean, but scuffed. Yet his clothing fit him well. He was tall and lean. He could use another twenty or thirty pounds on him to beef him up but right now he looked just fine to Isadora. She could feel the heat coming off his body, and he could scent her excitement. The werewolf quivered.

"Isadora, are you sure about this?" he asked her softly.

Isadora looked into those gentle, uncertain eyes and her dreams about this wizard came back to her in full force, causing a flame to ignite inside her. Remus started, feeling the powerful rush of longing pouring off the witch.

"Yes," she breathed.

Remus only hesitated a moment before crossing the room to her, taking the witch in his arms and kissing her hungrily but tenderly, holding his body away from hers, his large hands sliding over the curves of her waist and hips. Isadora began to tremble with need and returned his hunger as Remus again whined, and pulled her against him, pressing his erection against her gently as he continued to explore and taste her mouth. Gods the witch tasted so good.

Isadora gasped into his mouth as she felt the size of his organ pressing against her pelvis. The werewolf was enormous and throbbing against her. She felt a gush of liquid flow out of her, and Remus stiffened for a moment, pulling away from her mouth, his eyes nearly glowing, the pupils oddly dilated as he looked at her.

Suddenly the werewolf dropped, wrapped his arms around her hips, pressed his face between her thighs through her dress and snuffled deeply several times. He let out a ragged, decidedly animal sound, before he rose again and bent her slightly back, pressing himself against her while attacking her throat with his tongue, lips and teeth, snuffling her as he did so, then with his teeth dragging first one dress strap down over her pale shoulder, then the other. He then did the same to her bra straps, kissing and licking her shoulders…mostly licking. With his hands he drew both sides of the dress down until he had almost revealed the witch's full breasts, but stopped, the fabric tantalizingly low showing the swell of her cleavage. He turned her in his arms so her back was against him, and gently snuffled her long, ebony hair, burying his face in it before moving it from her neck and latching on to her throat, pressing his hips against her buttocks, his hands rubbing her belly as he licked and kissed her throat, then moving up slowly, hesitatingly under they touched the underside of her breasts.

Isadora's eyes were half-lidded as the werewolf's mouth and hands moved over her. Darius had never taken this much time with her…a few kisses, a few gropes and he was on her. He wasn't a patient lover in the beginning, and when he changed he didn't even give her that. Isadora had thought perhaps Remus would be the same, but it was obvious the werewolf was not as his lips moved over her back. His hands went to her breasts, caressing them tenderly through the fabric. He didn't grope and squeeze, but his touch through her dress was driving her wild to feel his hands on her naked skin.

"Remus," she gasped. The werewolf grunted at her as his mouth returned to her throat.

"Undress me," she purred, catching his hands on her breasts and dragging them down, pulling the dress and bra with them so her breasts were exposed, then returning his hands to them. His mouth was near her ear when she placed his hands on her naked breasts, and he let out a snarl that startled her. He felt her jump and pulled back from her neck.

"I'm sorry I startled you, Isadora…but…this is how I am. Do you still want…" he began.

Isadora turned in his arms facing him again. Remus' face contorted as he looked at her beautiful pale breasts, and another snarling whine emitted from him, as his eyes rose to her face. There was a pleading look in them now.

"I want to very much, Remus," she whispered.

Remus moved to her mouth again, one roughened hand finding her breast and squeezing it gently. Isadora groaned into his mouth as her nipples peaked. Remus moved from her mouth to her throat, placing both arms around her waist and bending her back slightly, rubbing against her sensually, but not demandingly as he moved his mouth over the swell of her breast and found her taut nipple, sucking it between his lips and teasing it with his teeth and tongue before suckling. Isadora moaned his name and he grasped her other breast, stimulating the witch with his mouth and hand, then switching, listening to her voice breaking with pleasure.

Isadora had said it was seventeen years since a wizard touched her. Remus intended to touch her all over before taking her. That way, if she did run…he would have some intimate memory of the witch to sustain him, help him deal with her rejection.

Gods, she was so responsive, trembling like a virgin as he tasted her skin. He began to pull her dress down over her waist, but was held up by their grinding hips. He straightened the witch and dropped down again sliding his hands over her skin, catching the fabric under them and drawing the dress down over her hips, snagging her knickers in the process, and finding himself face to face with the dark triangular shape of her sex. His nostrils flared, and he hurriedly pulled her dress to the floor, and felt her hand caress his head as he knelt before her. He rolled his head against her palm like an overgrown puppy before his eyes locked to her bush again.

As Isadora stepped out of her dress, Remus pressed his nose to her sex and snuffled again, this time groaning. He looked up at the witch, his eyes glazed with desire.

"Can I taste you, Isadora?" he asked hoarsely, his hands rubbing her thighs slowly, reverently.

Isadora looked down at him.

Darius used to do that to her for a few moments before he entered her. It felt nice but he had never tried to bring her to orgasm that way. That's what a tool was for. But Remus had no such ideas. To the werewolf a tongue was more than a tool used to push food around, and since he had canine instincts, he derived intense pleasure from taste and smell. If Isadora agreed to let him have at her with his tongue, then he was going to indulge himself fully, not letting up until the witch was completely incoherent and shuddering against his mouth.

"If you want to, Remus," she replied softly, her black eyes shimmering. He was so good. She felt as if she were going to explode from just his kisses and touch. She was close to orgasm as it was.

"I want to very much," he said standing and leading her to the bed.

He helped her in, making sure she was comfortably resting against the pillows. He looked down on the witch's slender, nude body. Her nipples were tight and dark against her pale skin, her belly flat, her thighs smooth and her legs long. He could smell her arousal clearly and his erection strained against his trousers. He toed off his boots and socks, then climbed into the bed fully dressed, leaned over her and kissed her again, his tongue penetrating her mouth and reveling in her heat. It seemed soon he would be buried in that same heat…but first.

Leaning over her and approaching from the side, Remus slid his mouth down her body, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so, stopping his journey to pleasure her breasts for a few moments before moving downward, over her belly, tonguing her navel before pressing his lips into her pubic hair, and pulling at the silken strands. He sat up and removed his shirt before he moved low on the bed and opened her thighs, looking down at her sex. He raised his head and gazed up at Isadora. Her black eyes were half-lidded as she stared back at him, her breasts rising and falling with emotion. Remus looked back down and placed his hand on her heat, and Isadora buckled reflexively at his touch. He was going to have to hold her down securely.

The werewolf gently parted the witch's lower lips, whining again as she flexed. Her inner flesh was dark and glistening, almost the color of plum.

He was sure she would taste just as sweet.

* * *

Severus continued to kiss Hermione deeply as her orgasm slowed and she ceased gyrating beneath him. He was still embedded deep in her warm body. The wizard pulled away from her mouth and looked into her eyes. They were soft and loving. He loved when she looked at him like that, as if he were the only wizard in the world.

"Do you want more, Hermione?" he asked her, already knowing what her answer would be.

Hermione stretched her body under him, causing his tool to bend slightly inside her. He hissed as the angle changed for a moment.

"Mmmm, yes Severus. Give me more," she purred at him, still shuddering slightly.

The Potions Master looked at Hermione consideringly, then pulled out of her, releasing the witch's legs and rolling to the edge of the bed, pulling her up. He swung his legs over the edge and sat up.

"Sit on my lap, witch," he growled at Hermione, his member erect and glistening against his belly.

Hermione's legs were a little rubbery as she stood up, then straddled his legs, sitting on his lap. The Potions Master lifted her legs, scissoring them around his body so they extended on the bed behind him. He pushed the witch's hips back slightly and adjusted her so he could position himself for penetration. He looked at her a moment, then gripped her waist and pulled her forward, entering her at an angle. Hermione gasped as he plowed into her again and began to pull and push her body over him.

"Yes," he breathed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying out as he hit bottom.

"You like this, Hermione? Is it good to you?" he asked her as he leaned her back a bit and lowered his head to her full breast, suckling her gently.

Hermione gasped as his hot, wet mouth closed over her tender nipple. She was still lactating, and Severus' mouth slowly filled with her warm, sweet milk. He swallowed, then moved to her other breast to drink his fill, not missing a single stroke into her tight, pulsing snatch.

He drew away from her breast, licking his lips and pulling her over him faster now, his black eyes locked to his wife's jerking body. She was so petite, so easy to move the way he wanted…she leaned even farther back arching over his arms, her hair dragging on the floor. She was laying in his lap now and he was able to slam her body into him with more power. Hermione buckled up then fell back, her head hitting the floor.

"Shit!" Severus breathed, stopping and pulling the witch up. She looked dazed, but it was more from the shagging she was getting than her head hitting the floor. Severus felt her head, but there was no bump. Then he grabbed a pillow and dropped it to the floor and let her back down so her head rested against it. This position was too good to change.

The Potions Master leaned forward a bit, then began to take her again, ramming into her prone body over and over, grunting as she jerked before him, her breasts bouncing deliciously as she cried out, sliding away from him. Severus was so caught up in loving his wife he didn't think but fell to his knees on the floor, holding her hips up and continuing to drive into her, shuffling forward when she slid, her head and shoulders resting on the pillow, the pillow moving under every thrust.

The stone floor was hard beneath Severus' knees but he didn't notice. All he knew was the tight, delicious orifice that gripped him over and over as he plunged inside it, and the wailing witch before him. He must have driven Hermione ten feet away from the bed before he fell forward on his hands and began pounding into her. Hermione shrieked, getting the full power of her husband's stroke. There was nothing to cushion it as he tore into her against the hard floor, his body locked into stroke mode, her juices splashing his loins as he drilled her as if seeking oil. Her voice was going hoarse, and Severus was hissing and babbling words she could barely understand as he thrust into her, his head tilted back towards the ceiling and his black eyes closed in pleasure.

They were mostly obscenities, but the words "sweet," "delicious," "love," and "best pussy" were in the mix as well. Hermione had never seen Severus lose it like this, and the thought that her sex was so good to him it made him babble cause a powerful reaction in her, and once again she orgasmed with a scream, bursting over the Potions Master in a clenching gush and triggering his own release, a guttural cry torn from his throat as he exploded powerfully, every muscle taut, and veins showing in his neck and arms as he shot wad after wad of come into the shuddering witch beneath him.

Hermione felt as if someone had turned on a high pressure hose inside her, his ejaculation was so strong, blasting against her cervix and flowing back, mingling with her release, both of them drifting away into bliss, Severus falling on her heavily and wrapping his arms around her, riding out their passion pressed against her body until he felt himself settle again, his heart pounding against her chest and feeling her answering echo.

"Gods," he sighed, looking down at her, her half dried hair fanned out wildly over the pillow as she panted up at him, her eyes heavy. Hermione whispered something.

"What Hermione?" Severus asked lowering his head so he could hear her.

"I said you shagged me on the floor, Severus," she gasped. "My back is going to be killing me in a little while."

"You should have said something," he smirked down at her, knowing that would have been impossible the way he was laying wand to the witch.

"You wouldn't have heard me anyway with all the noise you were making," she retorted, though she had a small grin on her face.

Severus pretended to scowl at her.

You think you're the only one entitled to make noise?" he asked her, rolling off her body, getting to his knees and rising, looking down on her imperiously. "You were good, Hermione. I can sing a few praises if so inclined," he said bending and catching her hand to pull her to her feet. Then he swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed, leaving the pillow behind. He threw her into it unceremoniously then climbed in after her.

"And I was so inclined," he said, kissing her roughly, then falling on his back, reaching his arm under her and pulling her into him possessively. "I'll give you some pain potion for your back a bit later," he yawned. "Right now I need to recharge."

Hermione lay tucked against her husband's warm, lean body, deliciously sore and thoroughly satisfied. She didn't reply to his "recharge" statement…but he wasn't coming near her again without some purple potion being involved. He had done a good job on her. A very good job.

She stretched against him and relaxed.

Gods, what a wizard.

* * *

Remus pressed his mouth against Isadora's heat, kissing it gently, causing the witch to hiss in pleasure. He kissed her softness again, then again before running his long tongue the length of her, making the witch squeal, her hips bucking. The werewolf locked his arms around her thighs and began to lick and taste her, whining, sighing and snuffling as he did so. He was making a lot of noise, but doing a lot of damage as Isadora fought to break away from his mouth…it was too good. Remus caught her nub between his lips, rolling it between them before sucking it gently, making Isadora shriek, a fresh gush of fluid pouring out of her, to the werewolf's delight.

Remus drank it down like a fine wine, then slowly thrust his tongue inside her, knowing this was the first penetration of the witch's body in seventeen years. He wriggled it in her heat…even around his tongue she seemed tight as a virgin. Again, doubt rose in his mind as she writhed in pleasure, tugging his hair as he laved her with his tongue. She was so tight, sex with her might be too painful…

Suddenly Isadora cried out and bore down, clenching around his tongue as she orgasmed

"Oh my gods! My dear gods! Remus!" the witch cried out as pleasure rolled in waves across her body, her back arching uncontrollably against the beautiful sweetness spreading throughout her limbs. Hermione's toes weren't the only ones that curled tonight. Isadora was every bit as sweet as Remus thought she'd be as he sucked at her orifice, drawing out every hot drop of her release, then inserting his tongue to collect any bit he had missed, almost bursting out of his trousers as he did so.

Isadora was tugging on his hair painfully as he finished her off, his mouth moving against her until she calmed…somewhat. Then he licked her thighs and sucked the lips of her core, cleaning her of juices thoroughly before he kissed his way back up her body, ending at her half opened lips, thrusting his tongue softly into her mouth, sharing her own taste with her. He stopped kissing her, looking down into her eyes, his own eyes grateful.

"You are beautiful and passionate, Isadora," he breathed, kissing her again.

"Take off your trousers, Remus," Isadora responded hotly. Sweet words could come later.

He looked at her soberly.

"You're so tight, Isadora…almost as tight as a virgin," he said hesitatingly.

"Remus Lupin. There is no way you are going to leave this room without doing me," Isadora hissed at him, scowling prettily, her arousal making her voice low and dangerous. "Stop trying to warn me off you. It's too late. Now either you take your trousers off, or I will. I'm so hot for you, wizard that I swear I will cast an Unforgivable on you to make you perform if I have to. No more excuses. No more fears. Just take me, Remus. You want it. I want it."

Remus had never been with such a demanding witch before, nor had he ever been threatened with an Unforgivable if he didn't shag someone. He did have a rather submissive nature and Isadora's demanding behavior aroused him greatly. He wanted to please the witch as much as possible, and she made it clear that him taking her would please her. He leaned to the side and began to unfasten his trousers quickly, looking at the witch's face as he did so. What was a werewolf to do? He rose to his knees and pulled down his trousers, his long, thick member springing out…he didn't wear boxers.

For the sake of comparison, Remus wasn't as quite as long as Severus, but he was thicker and more veined. His shaft sprouted from a bush of brown curling hair, that ran up in a line to his navel, and his large, fluted head leaked pre-cum liberally as he looked down on the witch, swelling even larger as his eyes swept over her body and rested on her black bush. Remus lifted one leg after the other, removing his trousers, his huge tool bouncing as he did so.

Isadora's mouth dropped open as she looked at the werewolf's organ. He was bigger than Darius.

Still on his knees, Remus looked at the expression on her face, then down at his swollen organ. He began to stroke it slowly, spreading the ebbing lubrication over the head and shaft gently. Isadora watched him, mesmerized. She had never witnessed a man touch himself before. She licked her lips as fire spread throughout her belly. She reached out her hand.

"I want to touch it," she breathed.

Remus stopped his ministrations and looked at her for a moment, his eyes seeming to flash as another whine slipped from his throat. He shuffled towards her on his knees, leaning over her and resting his hands on either side of her shoulders. His eyes were swiftly loosing their gentleness as he looked down on the witch. Isadora's dark eyes were turned downward as she reached out and wrapped her long slender hand around Remus.

The wizard let out an absolutely hair-raising growl as he felt her fingers curl around him. Isadora's eyes shifted quickly to his face in alarm, but he didn't look dangerous. His eyes were still gentle, if heated. She tightened her hand around him, and he growled again, his eyes closing as she felt the heat, hardness and weight of him against her palm. His tool was heavy, thick and long. To think, this quiet, gentle wizard would soon be driving this into her, powered by the force of his body. Her eyes raked over him, he was lean and muscular, no doubt strong. A sound escaped her own throat as she gently caressed his length. Remus' eyes snapped open and again that pleading look filled them as he looked down at her.

"Isadora…Isadora…may I…can I…?" he gasped, jerking and her hand as his body clearly said what his mouth couldn't.

Isadora's eyes blazed up into his. Her Slytherin nature came to the fore. He had to say it.

"Can you what, Remus? Tell me what you want," she said softly, her hand still moving over him gently, driving him mad with the need to thrust into her.

"I want…gods Isadora I want you. Let me have you now," he breathed.

Isadora released him and spread her legs wider. Remus didn't move as looked down at her.

"Not that way," he said softly, "First I have to do you like my animal nature dictates."

Isadora looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"Roll over, Isadora," the wizard breathed.

* * *

Severus woke suddenly. He felt something was wrong, somewhere. He tossed a bit, waking Hermione.

"Severus?' she said sleepily, "What's wrong?"

He lay there a moment.

"I'm not sure," he responded. Then, "How was my mother today? I didn't get a chance to talk to her. Is she all right?"

Hermione woke up completely at her husband's question.

"She's fine," Hermione said shortly. "Working hard at her business."

"Is she still training the werewolf?" he asked her.

"You mean is she still training Remus," Hermione said sharply. She hated how Severus referred to the wizard, even if it were true. "Well, they are going over a little rough spot, but I'm sure they'll work it out."

Hermione didn't want to lie to Severus. It could come back and bite her in the ass later.

Severus turned toward her now, his eyes sharp, searching her face.

"A rough spot? What kind of rough spot, Hermione?" he asked her scowling. He didn't trust the werewolf around his mother.

"He wants to quit the training," Hermione said softly.

Severus chuckled.

"I told her he wouldn't stick to it. That it was a waste of time trying to teach an old wolf new tricks," Severus said, an ugly sneer on his face. Hermione scowled at him darkly.

"Remus was doing wonderfully," Hermione said in the werewolf's defense, "He had his reasons for wanting to leave."

"I can only imagine," Severus said, rolling back on his back, "Well anyway, he'll be away from my mother. That's all that matters. Did she say anything about the cure?"

"No. You are still to work on it Severus. It wasn't based on him working for her," Hermione hissed at him, angry now.

"And how will he pay me if he isn't making decent money, Hermione? I'm not a charity. My time and skill is worth money. He'll be underpaying as it is. I won't work on the cure if he isn't gainfully employed, and when I say gainfully employed, I don't mean scrubbing pots at the Three Broomsticks," Severus said coldly.

"Well, it isn't settled yet. I'm sure your mother means to talk to him and convince him to come back," Hermione said evenly.

"I hope she fails," he said, closing his eyes.

"Severus! That's not nice," Hermione seethed at him.

"I'm not nice," the Potions Master replied, his eyes still closed. "I'd prefer Remus Lupin was not around my mother. He may get ideas."

"Or are you worried she might get ideas?" Hermione spat at him without thinking. She cursed herself immediately as Severus' eyes popped open.

"Ideas? About Remus Lupin? Hardly," Severus replied, but feeling distinctly uncomfortable. His mother was going out of her way to help the werewolf. Training him to earn better money, trying to cure him of his malady, pleading his cause…

Suddenly the Potions Master sat up in his bed and looked at his wife.

"What did you talk to my mother about today?" he asked her, a dangerous tone in his voice.

"Just about the situation with Remus," Hermione said nervously.

"Show me," he demanded, "No occulmency. I'll be able to tell, Hermione."

"Severus, it was a private conversation. If you want to know what was said, go ask your mother!" Hermione argued.

"You're hiding something, Hermione. You know I always know when you are trying to hide something from me. I taught you for seven years. Now you show me that conversation, witch, or I'll force it from your mind," he said coldly.

Severus was serious. This was his mother they were talking about. He couldn't bully information out of Isadora, but he could out of Hermione.

Hermione sighed.

She couldn't keep Severus from breaking through her wall if he really wanted to do it. He was a much more skilled Legilimens than she was an Occulmens. It would only take him a few minutes to wear her down

"All right, Severus…I'll tell you what it's about. But you have to promise to let your mother handle it. She's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. If you try to interfere, you might end up driving a wedge between the two of you. After you've just gotten her back in your life, I know you don't want to do that. You will be out of her life, and she will do what she wants to do anyway. Just keep that in mind as I tell you this," Hermione said, sitting up in the bed now.

The Potions Master nodded, knowing instinctively he wasn't going to like what his wife was about to reveal to him. He already had an idea what it was.

"Remus quit today because he is attracted to your mother," Hermione said. "And he is attracted to her beyond the influence of the full moon, so it is not just the werewolf mating instinct drawing him to her. Rather than torment himself, he decided to leave," Hermione said.

"Good choice," Severus growled.

"But what Remus doesn't realize is that Isadora is attracted to him as well," Hermione continued.

"What? My mother told you she wants that werewolf?" Severus asked her, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, she did Severus. After your father's treatment of her, she gravitates to quiet, gentle, unpresuming men. Men who aren't too strong-minded or forceful. Men like Remus," Hermione explained.

"Remus is only quiet, gentle and unpresuming because he is a werewolf and knows he would be driven out of town or worse if he were to act in any aggressive way," Severus replied, seething. "I assure you he is not that way when he is intimate with a woman. He is an animal, Hermione. He has next to no control in situations…of that nature. He could harm my mother."

"Which is probably why he chose to leave," Hermione said. "He doesn't wish your mother any harm, Severus. But by the same token…your mother is aware of his animal nature. I told her about him."

Severus raised his eyebrows at his wife.

"And how would you know anything about Remus Lupin's sexuality wife?" he said, staring at her intently.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Severus, if you are thinking I had any dealings with Remus Lupin, you've been inhaling too many potions fumes," she seethed, "I just know someone who did, who confided in me what happened. And I told your mother to warn her."

Severus relaxed a little. He was afraid that Hermione might have had a close encounter with the werewolf, if not actually shagged him. The very idea made him bristle and feel very possessive. He was going to take her again to drive the jealous feelings away. But first he needed to know more.

"And did she listen?" he asked his wife.

Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know, Severus. I think…I think…" she said, hesitating. How in the world was she supposed to tell her husband that she believed his mother was a masochist?

She wasn't. That was his mother's business.

"You think what?" Severus asked her, frowning.

"I think she is going to try to talk him into coming back," she said.

Severus scowled blackly. That probably meant she'd be alone with the werewolf, and they were both attracted to each other. Would his mother let the werewolf know how she felt? And would he act on it if she did? Gods, this was a mess. He rose from the bed.

"I'm going to have a talk with my mother tomorrow," he seethed at his wife as he walked into the bathroom and opened the potions cabinet.

He looked through the bottles and located what he was looking for. He set it on the counter and used the loo. Then he picked it up and walked back to the bed climbing in, uncorking the bottle and handing it to Hermione.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Purple potion…it's just in an opaque bottle," he replied.

Hermione looked at him a moment, then shook a little on her palm to identify it.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

"Hermione," he purred, "by your actions, one might think you didn't trust me."

"A very wise teacher once told me a long time ago to never take a potion without identifying what it is," she replied.

Severus smirked. He had told her and the entire class that in her first year.

"Glad to see at least one of you were listening," he replied, watching her drink the bottle down.

Most of her internal soreness disappeared immediately, though there was a small sting left. The ache that was developing in her back ceased completely

Severus took the bottle from her, capped it and set it on the nightstand, then turned back to look at her, his black eyes sweeping over her body surreptiously.

Thinking her husband gave her the potion to take care of her back, Hermione lay back down in the bed. Severus rolled on top of her immediately, forcing her thighs apart and making her gasp.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she asked him.

In answer, he poked her with his erection. It was ready for action.

"I think you know," he replied with a growl. "You made me a little jealous about Remus. I need reassurance."

"Severus! That's not remotely fair," she said as he positioned himself against her.

"I'm not nice. I'm not fair either, wife," he said, thrusting into her hard.

Hermione had wanted the Potions Master, snarkiness, warts and all.

She got every inch of him.

* * *

"Roll over?" Isadora repeated.

Remus nodded, pushing upward to his knees again, then sitting back on his heels. He began to pant heavily, then swallowed down his reaction.

"Yes, Isadora…roll over please," he said, offering her his hand.

Isadora's eyes washed over the nude wizard. He really was a good looking man, and although it was obvious he was aroused and ready to take her, the look in his eyes was soft and pleading, rather than lustful and demanding. He was a suitor seeking her acceptance, her willing acquiescence. He would make no move until it was clear that she wanted him to. But that did not stop him from trying to persuade her.

"Please Isadora," he said again, a whine escaping him as he held his hand out to her.

It was as much a plea for her to trust him as it was for her to give herself to him. Isadora's body and heart went out to the wizard and she placed her soft, warm hand in his, and he helped her into a sitting position. Isadora turned over and started to lie down again only to feel the wizard slip his arm around her waist and stop her. Remus leaned over her, gently moving her ebony hair off her neck and placing his lips against her ear, his warm breath washing over the pale shell.

"I need you on your knees, Isadora, preferably your hands and knees. My nature is wolf and man, but the animal must be appeased first before the human can manifest. I have to take you the way a wolf would take his mate…then I can take you any way you wish. I must always start this way, Isadora. You will let me…won't you?" he asked softly, moving his hips against the witch reflexively, his loins pressing against her buttocks as he licked her throat slowly, and snuffled behind her ear, his hand gently teasing her breasts and rubbing her belly. .

His tongue running softly across her throat, his gentle hand on her breasts and belly, his member pressing against her buttocks was a combination that was sending Isadora into meltdown quickly.

"Yes," she sighed, Yes, Remus, gods yes."

The werewolf shuddered against her, and Remus released her waist, running his hands up and down her pale skin, smoothing his palms over her back rhythmically before bending over her and licking her tenderly, tasting her flesh from shoulders to buttocks, his hands slipping back under her, stroking and petting her breasts, belly and sliding between her thighs, short whines, hisses and growls betraying his excitement as he rubbed her body tenderly, firing her senses, patiently working her into a frenzy until she pressed back against him urgently.

"Remus," Isadora urged, "Damn you…I've had enough gentleness. Show me what they run from."

"All right," he breathed, closing his eyes a moment. Suddenly he pulled back, spread the witch's buttocks and lowered his face between her cheeks, lapping at her, wetting the witch thoroughly with his salvia then inhaling deeply. A rumble started in his throat as he straightened and positioned himself against her wetness. Isadora groaned. Slowly the werewolf thrust forward, his growl growing louder as he parted her soft, inner flesh, stretching the witch around him.

Isadora hissed as he entered her. He was so big, and felt so good filling her, hot, hard insistent as he immersed himself inside her, his growl constant as he pressed deeper. Finally he was all the way inside Isadora, and his voice took on a kind of baying, whimpering sound as he shuddered with pleasure. His senses were whirling with the feel, scent and sight of her pale body positioned in front of him.

In his last barely controlled moment, he whispered, "Grab the headboard, Isadora."

The witch obeyed, reaching up and grasping the headboard as the werewolf grasped her waist tightly, pulled back and plunged deep inside her, banging against her cervix powerfully, hitting Isadora so hard, she choked on her scream. The werewolf pulled back and rammed into her again, his eyes rolling up into his head as he practically howled, while Isadora shrieked at the welcome ache. Remus started stroking her hard and fast, panting, growling, whimpering and groaning as Isadora's body jerked roughly, the werewolf hitting bottom, his strokes becoming wild and vicious, his fingers digging into her waist, pulling her back into him as he let out short barks of pleasure at every deep plunge, every luscious thrust into her soft, tight body.

Isadora couldn't close her mouth, her shrieks torn from her belly as Remus possessed her brutally, feeding her need, giving her that ache she had missed for so long. He was insatiable, a ramming, plunging, grunting growling animal, tearing into her body for all he was worth, howling his pleasure to the world. Luckily for the pair that the suites came with built-in silencing charms or the Aurors would have kicked in the door, thinking there was a werewolf attack going on.

Isadora came, her body trembling uncontrollably as the werewolf rode her through it, growling as she clamped down on him, her hot release rushing over him. Remus locked his teeth to the side of her throat when he felt her boiling over his head and shaft, holding Isadora but not breaking the skin…it was painful but to Isadora it was just more of what she wanted what she needed. Even Darius hadn't taken her like this. She felt the werewolf let go of her throat and grip her shoulder, pulling her away from the headboard and gently forcing her head down to the bed. How could he be so gentle while pummeling her so brutally?

Remus then grabbed the headboard himself and heaved into the witch even harder, using the bed for leverage as her tore into her, his hips stroking so fast they were blurred as he shoved her up against the headboard and trapped her there, apparently unaware of her predicament as he panted and whimpered in delight. She wasn't running, she was letting him mate, letting him possess her. Remus was going for it all…he didn't know when he'd get a chance like this again. Isadora was every witch that ever got away from him, and he battered her passionately, sweat streaming down his body, soaking the blue coverlet beneath them as he drove over and over into her slim, pale body.

The witch, twisted against the headboard, shrieked and climaxed again, Remus driving through her pulsing tightness, his nostrils flaring at the scent and liquid rush of her second release. Then he pulled out of her and lowered his mouth to her dripping orifice and lapped at her juices hungrily before straightening and plunging back into her body, licking her release from his glistening lips. Isadora was incoherent with lust and ache and sensation, her voice rising and falling as the wizard continued to bang inside her mercilessly. But he was starting to approach the pinnacle, a high whine growing in the back of his throat.

Remus let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around her hunched body as best he could, driving into the witch with all his might, stroking toward release, his eyes rolling up into his head as his balls tightened into hard knots…then he slammed into the witch, and folded over her, holding himself deep inside her, howling long and loud as he ejaculated, then whimpering his pleasure as pulse after pulse filled the perspiring, shrieking, crying witch beneath him, his head clearing as he slowed, his eyes falling on her cramped form.

Oh gods. Isadora.

Remus pulled out of the witch and gently drew her away from the head of the bed, turning her to face him, his eyes anxiously searching her face. She seemed totally incoherent, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her face, panting, her chest rising and falling.

Damn it. Damn it. He'd gone too far with the witch. Remus sat back on his heels and pulled Isadora into his chest, stroking her hair tenderly, whispering apologies to the witch as she shuddered intermittently. His eyes glistened. The wizard held her like that for a while, then felt her stir against him. He pulled her away from his chest, searching her face, ready for the rejection he would see there. Isadora's dark eyes looked up at him, and she smiled sleepily.

"Gods, Remus…that was the best sex I ever had," she breathed.

The werewolf looked at the beautiful witch in his arms, stunned.

"You aren't going to throw me out?" he asked her softly.

Isadora snuggled into him.

"Throw you out? I'm moving you into my flat, Remus Lupin. You're going to be my bed warmer at arms," she said tiredly.

"But…my transformation…Severus, your reputation…" he said softly, believing this to be pillow talk.

"We'll find someplace you can go and transform safely, fuck Severus…he's my son, not my father, and I'm not concerned about what anyone thinks about me. I'm tired of these bigoted assholes in the wizarding world anyway. We'll be in muggle London, remember?"

"I won't live off you," Remus said.

Isadora stretched and winced, aware of the delicious ache still thrumming through her body. Remus let her go and she stretched out in the bed, relaxed and sated, her dark eyes sweeping down and resting on his spent organ a moment before looking back up at him.

"You won't have to live off me. I have several accounts set up with your name on them, waiting for you to make their travel arrangements. You can start them tomorrow…great commissions on them too. And you can pay rent if you like…though I'd be glad to take it out in trade. I'll give you your own bedroom, Mr. Propriety…though I hope you won't actually sleep in it."

Remus looked down at her, not saying anything. Isadora rolled over on her stomach.

"I don't do rejection well, Remus…and I'm good with a wand. You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin. You know how nasty we Slytherins can get when we're denied what we want. I want you," she breathed sleepily. "I plan to have you. Now lay down next to me so I can sleep and dream about you, werewolf. Then in a little while you can take me like a human being, if your animal nature is all right with that."

"It is," Remus replied softly.

In fact, he was already hardening again from Isadora threatening and ordering him about. The wizard recovered very quickly. But the witch was tired, and he was sated enough that he didn't need to take her again immediately, though he wanted her again. He could make love to her this time, even be gentle though he doubted she'd want that. Isadora was a tough witch with tough needs despite her apparent delicacy. Dominant. Strong. Sexy. And she wanted to continue with him.

"Lay down, Remus," Isadora said evenly, patting the pillow beside hers.

Obediently, the wizard lay down beside her, his fingers playing in her ebony hair as she drifted off to sleep. Remus studied Isadora's face, her dark, lush lashes resting against her cheeks. She looked like an angel, a beautiful pale angel sent just for him…an answer to an unspoken prayer he'd been praying his entire life and never even realized.

Maybe there were gods after all.

* * *

The next day, Severus apparated to muggle London during his lunch break. He didn't have another class until two that afternoon. That should be plenty of time to talk to his mother about this madness. He appeared in front of her flat and removed the silencing charm, then looked about before removing the disillusionment charm as well. Then he took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Remus opened it.

Severus glared at him a moment. Damn, he was back.

"Hello, Severus," the wizard said, opening the door wider so he could enter.

"I'm here to see my mother," Severus nearly snarled at the wizard, not bothering to return Remus' greeting as he stalked past him.

Isadora was seated at her main desk, glasses hanging off her nose, her long hair twisted into a bun, wearing a gray button-up blouse and black dress pants. She looked up as Severus entered. She smiled. Remus returned to the terminal he was working at and continued making the travel arrangements Isadora had given to him to complete. But his werewolf hearing was attuned to mother and son.

"Severus," she said, rising from behind the desk, taking off her glasses, walking around it and up to the sour-faced wizard. She kissed him on both cheeks. "What are you doing here? It's a weekday. Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"

Severus looked at his mother. She seemed to be glowing…a soft inner glow. He scowled a bit.

"I'm on my lunch break, Mother. I'm here because I want to talk to you…" here he paused and looked back at Lupin, who appeared to be concentrating on the screen in front of him, "…in private."

Isadora looked up at her son, then over at Remus.

"All right, Severus, you can come into the kitchen with me," she said, leading the way.

Severus followed her, taking another look at the werewolf. He didn't look near as peaked as he usually did.

Isadora went to the cooler.

"Sit down, Severus. I'll bring us a drink," she said, taking a pitcher of pumpkin juice out of the cooler, setting it on the kitchen counter and retrieving two glasses. Severus sat down at the kitchen table, his eyes on his mother.

He had to admit that she looked less than her age. Most people assumed she was his sister, rather than his mother. He almost wished she looked a bit wizened…then he wouldn't find himself in awkward positions like this, trying to discourage her from shagging a werewolf.

Isadora walked over to the table and set a glass in front of Severus then walked to the opposite end of the table, set her glass down and took a seat, looking at him expectantly.

Severus looked down at his glass of pumpkin juice.

Isadora watched her son.

"You're about to tell me something I'm not going to like," she said softly. "I know that look, Severus. You might be a grown wizard now, but I still know your mannerisms. Just spit it out and let the games begin."

Severus looked up at her.

"Mother, Hermione told me what is going on between you and Remus Lupin," Severus said evenly, his eyes accusing.

Isadora didn't even blink. She just looked at her son.

"And just what is that supposed to be?" she asked him. She was disturbed though. She had believed Hermione to be someone she could confide in.

Severus looked a bit taken aback. He had expected some kind of denial. He did see the flash of disappointment in her eyes when he said Hermione had told him. He didn't want Isadora thinking she couldn't trust his wife. He had practically dragged it out of her.

"Before you go thinking Hermione ran and blabbed to me, Mother, she didn't. I wanted to know what you two talked about yesterday, and she was hesitating. I know my wife. I know when she is trying to hide something from me. I threatened her with legilimency, forced legilimency. She isn't strong enough an Occulmens to keep me out if I want to know something. So it was either tell me, or be subjected to a mental onslaught. So she told me," he said.

Isadora was relieved and not a bit shocked that Severus would threaten his wife with such a thing. He was a Slytherin just like she was. If she was as accomplished as he was at Legilimency, no doubt she would employ similar methods. Marcus was right. Where mother and son were concerned, the apple really didn't fall that far from the tree. It landed right under it.

Isadora took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"And what did she tell you?" Isadora asked him.

She wasn't pleased her son wished to discuss her personal life, but he was her only son, and actually she understood his concern. Not that it had anything to do with the price of cauldrons in Bulgaria. This was her life.

"She told me Remus had expressed an…an interest in you, Mother. An interest that compelled him to leave your presence…which in my opinion was a wise choice considering his malady."

"And did Hermione also tell you I have a vested interest in Remus too?" she asked him evenly.

"Yes," he said, his voice heavy with disapproval.

"So why are you here then?" she asked him, scowling.

"To try and talk some sense into you, Mother. Remus is a werewolf. True, he only transforms into a total beast at the full moon, but there are aspects of the wizard that are animalistic at all times. He isn't safe, Mother. If you must be involved with someone, find someone more suitable. Someone who won't…won't lose control if you are…are intimate," Severus said haltingly.

He felt out of place discussing his mother's sex life.

"Severus, you need to get out of my bedroom and stay in your own," Isadora said to him. The wizard looked shocked.

"Who I choose to be intimate with is none of your affair. I resent you even trying to pick and choose who I fuck," Isadora seethed.

Severus' eyes grew wide. His mother had said the word "fuck" and used it in a literal sense. Good gods. No son should ever hear his mother talk about fucking.

Isadora used the word purposely, so her son would see that she was a sexual being too.

"I'm…I'm not trying to pick who you…you are involved with, Mother. I'm just concerned about Remus harming you. You have no idea what he is capable of…" Severus said, trying to make her understand. "If you were interested in a normal wizard, then I would feel better."

"Severus, you selfish prat," Isadora seethed at him. Prat really wasn't the word she wanted to use, but she kept from cursing at her son. "My life is not going to be dictated by how YOU feel. I assure you, I am very aware of what Remus is capable of," Isadora said evenly.

Again, Severus' eyes widened. If his mother knew…it meant the werewolf had gotten to her.

"Mother…no," he said lamely.

Isadora looked at her son. He was so upset. Like any mother, her heart went out to him. She knew he thought he was doing what was best for her by having this conversation. She decided to lay it all out in the open.

"Severus, listen. And listen good because this is the last time I am going to justify anything I do to you. We are both adults now, and as adults we are responsible for our own actions only. We cannot control the lives of others. I am your mother, but I am a woman too. I've been lonely for a long, long time," she said softly, "You know how your father treated me…treated us both. He was cruel, overbearing and vicious. I had no choice concerning him, Severus. None at all. And I know you used to hear what he would do to me behind closed doors."

Severus winced slightly. Yes, he remembered his mother shrieking rhythmically. It wasn't until he became sexually aware however, that he realized his father had been shagging his mother and not just beating her.

"Severus, I never knew tenderness or gentleness when I was with your father. He never had a kind word, or took any time with me after you were born. But this wasn't your fault…it was just the kind of man he was. I didn't see it. I wish I had. I was very much in love with him, and he betrayed me. That was what hurt the most."

Isadora's eyes were wet. Severus listened to her, his heart aching at the pain in her eyes. He was a cold, snarky bastard, but he truly loved his mother. Now she was reliving her pain and he felt it.

"Severus…Remus is a kind and gentle man. I believe he is a good man. He doesn't swagger about trying to prove his masculinity, and instead of letting his urges control him, he controls them. He is ostracized but unlike many with his malady, he lives as good a life as he can, not turning to crime or living in bitterness. He doesn't hate, Severus. There isn't any violence in him. Can't you see why I would find him attractive? After all I've been through? He's lived a hard and lonely life too. He appreciates me, Severus and he is the kind of man that can make me happy. He's quiet, and he listens. He'll do anything I ask within reason without a word of complaint. He doesn't want or need to dominate me. He has no desire to hurt me or control me. All he wants is to be there for me."

Severus just looked at his mother, taking in her words.

"You have Hermione…and I am happy for you. Can't you just be happy for me? Happy to know I'm with a man I can trust…who won't do me any harm? And I have no doubt he'd protect me if I needed protection, he is a skilled wizard. If not for his malady, he'd be almost perfect. I can deal with his animal nature until you find the cure…I could deal with it if you never find the cure. He's the one I want Severus. Don't try to take him away from me or make what I find beautiful about him ugly. I've been alone a long time, son. Now I'm not. Just be happy for me, please, Severus?"

Severus stared at his mother. He didn't want her with Remus Lupin, but obviously she wanted the wizard if she made this much effort to try and make him understand her feelings. And she had been alone a long time. But damn, why did she have to fall for a werewolf? Severus sighed.

He could do one of two things. Make an ugly scene and try to force his mother not to see Remus, which would only drive them apart, and she would still continue to see him, or he could accept her decision with as much grace as he could muster. Hermione was right. She had just returned to him. Why do anything to divide them? Severus loved his mother, and really did want to see her happy. He and Hermione were considered an odd match, but they were very happy together. He loved the witch, and the sons she had given him.

If the Potions Master really wanted to ease his misgivings, he would find a cure for Remus. Then he would be a relatively suitable consort for his mother, if not the Potions Master's first, second, third or fourth choice. He thought about Hermione's choice. How everyone, including himself (maybe with the exception of Albus) thought he was wrong for her. But the stubborn little witch ended up correct about him. He was what she wanted, and she was what he needed. Maybe his mother knew best, despite appearances.

Although Severus really didn't want to think about it, he suspected his mother's sexual nature was much like his wife's. He didn't know if she were like that by nature, or if his father's treatment of her made her that way. He knew he himself was like his father when it came to sex. He liked to control and totally dominate his wife between the sheets, and she loved it. His mother didn't want to be dominated, but she probably craved a powerful lover. Remus' dichotomy of innate gentleness and animalistic lust most likely met her needs. Severus shuddered a little at the thought. Gods, she was his mother. But she was a woman too. He would just have to deal with this situation as best he could.

Isadora watched her son consider everything she said. He looked thoughtful, worried then resigned. She let out a tiny sigh of relief. She could tell he was going to back off.

Severus leveled his eyes at his mother, then stood up.

"Well Mother, it seems you have made your choice. I don't believe anything I can say or do will change your mind. Rather than have this come between us, I've decided to be the bigger wizard and allow you to live your life as you wish. I won't come between you and the werewolf…unless he mistreats you. And if he mistreats you…I won't have to worry about finding him a cure. You can't cure a dead wizard," he said darkly.

Isadora had to sit on her hands a bit. Her son was a chauvinistic twit. Be the bigger wizard? Allow her to live her life? Grrr.

Severus walked around the table and kissed his mother softly on the cheek.

"Are you leaving?" she asked him.

Severus looked at her.

"First I'm going to talk to your werewolf, then yes, I am leaving," he said.

He turned and walked through the kitchen door and back into the living room where Remus was. Isadora didn't follow him. Let the wizards talk.

* * *

Remus had heard every word of the pair's conversation. He pretended to be working when Severus stalked out of the kitchen and approached him, scowling. He looked up just as the Potions Master reached him. The two wizards looked each other in the eyes.

"Apparently Remus, you have managed to wrangle yourself into my mother's affections. She seems determined to pursue this madness until whatever conclusion is arrived at. I expect you to treat her well, very well. Don't make her unhappy. Don't break her heart. You do either of these things to my mother, Remus, and transformation will be the least of your worries. Do you understand me?" Severus said to the wizard in a low, controlled voice.

Remus shook his head.

"I'll be good to her, Severus," he said softly. "You don't have to worry about that."

"But I will worry," Severus replied, "She's my mother. You be careful with her when you…you...shit, Remus…just don't hurt her too much. I don't care what she says."

Severus turned quickly to hide his reddening face and disillusioned himself. Remus watched as the door to the flat opened and closed. He didn't hear anything else. Severus must have cast a silencing charm before he disapparated.

Isadora walked out of the kitchen and up to the werewolf.

"So did my son promise you torture and pain if you hurt me?" she asked him, smiling.

Remus looked at her.

"Actually no. At least not directly. He gave me the basic warnings on what not to do, and seemed a bit concerned about our private relations," he said quietly.

Isadora looked up at him rather sloe-eyed as she remembered those "relations."

They had continued their tryst last night, and the witch discovered Remus was as good a human lover as he was an animal. Even more so, because he was quite uninhibited and sexually creative, gently bending and twisting her body into positions he knew would give her the most pleasure when he penetrated her, and asking what she wanted, how she wanted it, then giving it to her good and hard. Remus knew how to use his tool.

The wizard seemed to need her vocal reassurance he was pleasing her, although he was a magnificent lover. She still couldn't understand how he managed to maintain the illusion of gentleness while driving her across the bed linens. Maybe because he kissed and caressed her so tenderly as he did so. She didn't know. All Isadora knew was she was stuck on him.

"Our private relations?" she purred at him.

She still felt the ache of the wizard between her thighs, but that still didn't quell the feelings of desire starting to well up in her as his eyes met hers. Remus could sense it.

"Yes, Isadora our private relations," he confirmed.

"What did he say exactly?" she asked the wizard curiously.

Remus looked at her, his lips quirking slightly. Isadora felt the urge to kiss them.

"He said to be careful when I…then he couldn't bring himself to say what it is I do to you, but he did tell me not to hurt you too much no matter what you say," the werewolf replied.

Isadora moved into Remus, pressing her body against him. The werewolf drew in a breath and did not outwardly react. He could still maintain his façade of calm to a point.

"But you will listen to me, won't you, Remus? You'll do everything I tell you to do," she breathed, sliding against him a bit.

"Yes," he answered.

Isadora pulled out her wand and warded the door to her flat, adding a strong silencing charm. Remus went on point immediately, a low whine in his throat. Did she want more? She must.

Isadora gave him a wicked grin.

"You can start with kissing me, werewolf," she said, pursing her lips.

Remus began to lower his lips to hers then paused.

"You realize, Isadora, we are back to square one if this…this escalates," he said softly.

"Remus, I can guarantee this will escalate," Isadora purred.

She was like a child with a new toy. Sex toy that is.

"That means the wolf…" he said, his gentle eyes flashing just a bit

Isadora let out a very good imitation of a deep, feral growl. Remus looked surprised.

"Are you sure you don't have a little wolf in you too, Isadora?" he asked her.

Isadora grinned at him sexily.

"Not yet," she replied, drawing his head down and kissing the wizard passionately.

* * *

Severus returned home after school and immediately found Hermione.

"I want you to help me make a gift basket for my mother," he said to her, transforming a magazine into a woven basket.

"Severus, how sweet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sweetness has nothing to do with this, Hermione," he said, catching her by the arm and pulling her along as he left the house and strode across the yard to his lab. He opened the door, turned up the torches and guided her over to his potions stores. He opened the door. It was very well stocked.

"You're giving your mother potions?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he hissed. "Now I'll hand you the potions and you arrange them attractively in the basket."

Hermione looked around, then plucked a hair from her head. Taking out her wand, she placed the hair in the basket and transformed it into lavender colored fake grass.

"All right, Severus, I'm ready," she said.

Severus handed her four king-sized bottles of purple potion, some bruising salve, some joint pain elixir, and a bottle of "Heads Down" impotency potion. Hermione's eyebrows went up.

"Peel the label off that, and write "For Remus" on there," Severus said as he continued looking over his stores.

Hermione frowned at him.

"Severus, this is not a gift basket…it's a first aid kit," she said looking at the items. Then she held up the bottle of impotence potion. "And I'm NOT putting this in here. You are horrible."

Severus turned and scowled at her. Hermione put the basket on the floor and folded her arms, scowling back at him. They stood there for a couple of minutes.

Finally Severus said, "All right. It was just a thought. In case she needed a break."

Hermione handed him the bottle of "Heads Down" back.

"If your mother wants a break from Remus, I'm sure all she'll have to do is tell him. She needs no help from you. This basket is embarrassing enough as it is," she said.

Severus ignored her remarks and handed her some pepper-up and replenishing potions. She added them to the basket.

"How about some soaps at least?" she suggested, looking at his supply of scented soaps.

Severus shook his head dismissively.

"No. That might inspire them to shower together," he replied, taking the basket from her and bringing it to the counter. Shaking her head, Hermione followed him.

He tore a bit of parchment off a pad, set the basket on it, and took out his wand. With a flick, he transformed it into see-through plastic, which wrapped itself tightly around the basket, a big lavender bow appearing on top. He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"So, what do you think?" he asked his wife, who was frowning at the basket.

"I think it's perfectly ghastly, Severus. Surely you don't really intend on sending that to you mother?" Hermione asked him as he picked up the basket and headed for the door.

"I most certainly do intend to. If my mother insists on sleeping with a werewolf, I at least want her hale and healthy afterwards," he said exiting the lab and heading for the house, his robes billowing.

He was going to have Eli take the basket to his mother's flat. The elf would be overjoyed to visit with her.

Hermione sighed after her husband. He was such an idiot sometimes.

The witch turned down the torches and exited the lab, locking it securely.

As she walked toward the house, Hermione hoped her sons would have more sense than their father when it came to dealing with her.

* * *

A/N:::fanning a little::: Thanks for reading. One more chapter to come…er…I mean go. Lol. 


	10. Becoming Familiar Final Chapter

**Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery Final Chapter**

When Eli winked into Isadora's flat, the first thing he was aware of was the sound of loud panting and whimpering, like that of a large, thirsty dog. He looked around and saw a robed figure in front of the Mistress' work desk, moving oddly. He appeared to be humping the desk. The figure seemed to pause, straining forward, then the elf heard a feminine howl, then a screech, then a series of shrieks as the cloaked figure began to move faster, the fabric of his robes billowing with his motions

That was the Mistress' voice! Suddenly the elf realized that the strangely panting robed wizard was performing the in-outie on Isadora. From the sound of her, he was forcing himself on the witch.

The elf's ears flattened and he was about to blast the robed stranger away from his Mistress, when he heard her cry, "Yes, Remus! Oh gods, yes! Harder!" and the heavy oak desk itself began to scrape across the floor as the wizard turned on the power, thrusting into the shrieking witch with abandon, growling dangerously, following the moving piece of furniture and not missing a stroke.

Eli lowered his clawed hand slowly, realizing his Mistress liked what was happening and letting the doglike wizard do the very violent in-outie to her. The elf put the basket on the computer table, took one more look at the wildly copulating couple and winked out.

He reappeared in the living room of his home. Severus and Hermione were sitting side by side on the couch, playing with the babies. Albus had given him the afternoon off. It seems someone had released some Finnywicks in the lower dungeons and it had to be sealed off and fumigated. Finnywicks were magical bloodsucking fleas with voracious appetites. They bred quickly, and if enough got on a person, he could be sucked dry of every bit of blood within minutes. Nasty little buggers.

Severus was nuzzling little Eli with his large nose, and the baby had a lock of his hair locked in his fist, trying to bring it to his mouth. His father held his head a bit back so the child couldn't do it, wincing a little and smirking at the baby's strength. Hermione was doing little belly waggles to Demetrius, who gurgled happily as his mother kissed and blew on his little tummy.

Severus looked up and saw Eli. He frowned slightly, taking his hair gently out of little Eli's fist and straightening.

"That was a very quick trip Eli. Wasn't Mother there?" he asked the Elf.

Eli looked at his Master.

"Yes, Master. The Mistress was there, but was very busy. No time to visit," Eli said evasively.

He didn't want to tell him his mother was very actively engaged in some serious in-outie when he arrived. He didn't think Severus would have responded well.

Hermione stared at Eli. She had a feeling what she knew what Isadora was doing when he arrived at her flat. She glanced at Severus, who was scowling.

"Was Remus there too?" he asked Eli, an eyebrow arched.

Remus. Oh. Was that the wizard's name? Yes, that was the name his Mistress called out.

"I thinks so sir. There was a wizard there but Eli did not look good at him. He was very busy also. So Eli left the basket and comes home, sir," the elf replied.

Severus studied him.

"What exactly were they doing, Eli?" the Potions Master asked him, placing little Eli in his carrier.

"They was moving the big desk sir," the elf said quickly.

Well, it wasn't a lie. As long as the Master didn't ask the elf how they were moving it, Eli had managed to cover up the Mistress' in-outie session quite well.

Severus relaxed. So they were moving furniture around. His mother's oak desk was large and heavy. No doubt they were indeed very busy with it. It would take a lot of muscle to move that piece.

"Well, thank you for delivering the basket, Eli," he said, settling back on the couch.

The elf bowed low.

"You is quite welcome, Master," the elf replied, feeling like wiping his brow in relief.

Hermione wasn't fooled however. She had a pretty good idea how that desk was moving around. She couldn't help smirking at the elf's quick thinking. No matter how Severus pretended to accept his mother's dalliance with Remus…the idea of them shagging at this very moment was sure to rankle him. She put Demetrius in his carrier.

Eli walked up to the twins eagerly.

"May Eli take the little Masters to the nursery, Mistress?" he asked, looking down at the babies with love in his wide brown eyes.

"Yes, Eli. We've already fed and changed them. You can put them in their cribs," she replied, smiling at the doting elf.

"Yes, Mistress," Eli said, picking up the carriers and winking out.

Hermione sat back also, and she and her husband sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Then a scowl appeared on Hermione's face, and she growled a little. Severus looked over at her.

"Something bothering you, wife?" he asked her.

"Yes. University," she said in a hard voice.

Severus' eyebrows rose. He'd been waiting for this. Hermione was about to shift into revenge mode.

"Severus, they tried to drive me out of school and remove every opportunity I had for success because I was pregnant. I was fortunate because I had you, but there are a lot of witches in the same condition that have no one to stand up for them. They lose everything when they decide to have their children without a father in the picture. It's not fair, Severus," she said vehemently, "Somebody has to do something about this…bring the wizarding world out of the dark ages."

"That someone being you?" he asked her quietly.

"Possibly," Hermione said. "I need to do some research first. Find out exactly how many single mothers there are in the wizarding world, where they live and work, and how they are surviving. I think the first thing to be done is get them together and have them reveal via pensieve who the father of each one of their children are, then seek recourse. Support. Maybe some sort of class action suit. Then, set up some kind of trust or foundation for women who find themselves alone, pregnant or trying to raise a family on their own. One that will help them find jobs, shelter, help them out with food, medical treatment, daycare, training or whatever they need as they try to get on their feet. Then we need to increase public awareness…let the public know how hard these women work to raise their families and convince them to be supportive. Maybe profile a few. If I can get a few influential people to speak out on their behalf…"

"Albus would definitely assist you with that," Severus said thoughtfully.

Personally, the Potions Master didn't believe single mothers should be punished for bringing new life into the world alone, or ostracized because they chose to raise their children without their fathers. If it had been acceptable when he was a child, perhaps his mother would have taken him and left, rather than remain with his abusive father. But she had nowhere to go and no resources to help her. It would be a good thing to change that. It might help other abused women to find the strength to leave their situation.

"And we need to focus on institutions who encourage unfair practices against them, show them in a bad light. Like the university, for example. Make them air their dirty laundry and turn the public against them. Set up some debates. Get on the wizarding wireless network and in the newspapers. Have public protests," she said, warming up.

Severus listened to his wife strategize, shaking his head slightly. Hermione was a force to be reckoned with and thought on a large scale. Dean Wankton and his crew were in for a bit of hell on earth, to be sure.

"I'll have to go to the Ministry archives," Hermione said, "There are records of births there as well as statistics. Also, check the hospitals to find new mothers. I bet Molly Weasley would help me talk to the witches. She loves children."

Molly was also a force to be reckoned with. She was the original Mother, loving, protective and courageous.

"You could put out a call for volunteers," Severus suggested. "I'm sure there are many sympathizers who would be willing to donate time to make the lives of these witches and their children better."

"Yes," Hermione said, her eyes shining. Then she turned to her husband.

"Do you think I can really do this, Severus? Make a difference?" she asked him.

He studied her for a moment. Hermione changed him, and he had been a hard, hard case.

"Wife, I believe you can do anything you put that brilliant mind to. Coupled with your heart, and your innate stubbornness and irritating habit of refusing to back down, I don't see how you can fail. True, it might be a slow start, but you are dedicated to what you believe, if nothing else. Yes, I believe you can make a difference, Hermione," he said sincerely.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, then kissed him deeply. The Potions Master couldn't help reacting. When she pulled away, he looked at her rather hungrily.

"I was wondering, wife, if you would consider making a small donation to the cause of "Satisfying Severus Snape," he purred at her. "It is a charitable cause, guaranteed to make you feel wonderful about contributing…though I don't believe it will be tax deductible. However, I take my payments in 'pounds' rather than galleons."

He smirked at her lustfully.

"Don't worry about the exchange rate. I'll handle that," he added, arching an eyebrow at her.

Hermione couldn't help smiling at her husband. He was so naughty…but so yummy.

"Where do I make this 'donation' Severus?" she asked him.

The Potions Master rose and offered his hand to his wife. Hermione took it, and he pulled her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and walking her down the hall.

"Just step into my office," he said silkily, guiding her toward the bedroom.

"There will be very little paperwork."

* * *

Through a few discreet inquiries, Isadora found a small secluded farm that had a reinforced barn to let. She and Remus visited the owner. His name was Rubin Fezwig. He was a wizard who lived off the land, and grew acres of vegetables which he sold at market. His crops were huge. He was an older wizard of about a hundred, ruddy and strong in the way of men who worked the earth. He had sharp blue eyes and an easy way about him. He invited the couple into his simple home and gave them both a glass of fresh lemonade and sat down at the kitchen table with them. 

Isadora explained exactly why they needed the barn during the full moon. Rubin looked at Remus.

"Werewolf eh?" he said, his blue eyes looking Remus up and down.

"Yes, sir," Remus replied.

The farmer looked thoughtful, then said, "I built that barn to hold my son, Rubin Jr. Werewolf bit him when he was nine. Caught him drawing water at night. Would've killed him if I hadn't run the creature off. Nothing could be done for him. So I built the barn to hold him when the full moon came on him. Horrible thing, werewolf transformation. They don't remember no one, would kill their own mother when they're like that. Anyway, things was hard for Junior when he got older. Took wolfsbane to help but social-wise he couldn't interact with other wizards and witches. They shunned him. And he couldn't get a good job. He was my boy but didn't love the land like I did. Didn't want any dirt under his nails. Then he fell in with a bad crowd, all werewolves, making fast hard cash illegal. Eventually they were tracked down by Aurors and tried to fight. My son was killed more than fifty years ago. Hard thing. Hard thing," Rubin said, his blue eyes glistening a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Fezwig," Isadora said, "That's so sad."

Rubin looked at Remus sharply.

"How do you make your living?" he asked the werewolf.

"I wash dishes at an inn, and make muggle travel arrangements for witches and wizards," he replied quietly.

"Honest work, then," Rubin said.

"Yes sir," Remus replied, "I've always done honest work."

"You are a smart lad then. Good character. You must have had times when you didn't have work," the farmer said.

"Yes sir. Then I would go door to door and do odd jobs for money, food or shelter," Remus replied. I had a place to go transform, and I have access to wolfsbane to keep my human mind relatively intact. But I am still dangerous transformed."

The farmer nodded. He looked at the couple.

"I tell you what. I like you folks. This werewolf is trying to live with his condition the best way he can without giving in to the temptation of crime. I only wish my son had that strength. I'll let the barn to you for ten galleons during the full moon. It's only one night a month after all," the farmer said.

Ten galleons was a real deal. But still, they had to see the barn first.

"Can we see it before we make a decision, Mr. Fezwig?" Isadora asked him.

"Sure you can," the farmer replied getting up from the table and leading them out of the house and across the field. A small barn stood isolated in the middle of a cleared field. Rubin pushed the door open and with his wand turned up some glass encased hurricane lamps. Isadora and Remus peered around.

The barn was bisected with sturdy steel bars that ran the length of it. A door sat in the middle of the bars with a heavy locking system. Behind the bars was nothing but strewn hay and a concrete slab sunk in the floor from which several long manacles snaked out. Isadora's eyes went wide as she thought of her lover chained in this dismal place.

Remus walked up to the door and inspected the locking system, then opened it and walked over to the concrete slab, looking it over. He looked up at Rubin.

"Is it charmed?" he asked the farmer.

The farmer nodded.

"Yep, nothing can pull it up," the farmer replied, "The manacles are charmed too. Will fit any size wrist and ankles and hold until the transformation ends. You can yank on them all night and they won't give, and even if you did get loose, you couldn't get through the bars or the walls. All charmed too."

Remus yanked on the chains. They were secure.

"This is perfect. We'll take it, Mr. Fezwig," he said, looking at Isadora for confirmation. She nodded, though she looked rather stricken. It was an awful place. But Remus looked pleased.

The werewolf took out his purse and paid Rubin for five months worth of rental. It was his own money. He now had an account at Gringotts where his commissions were automatically deposited. Isadora had been right, they were quite generous commissions. The first thing Isadora had done when his money came in, was take him shopping. Remus meekly followed her from store to store, loaded down with packages as she selected his wardrobe. New robes, trousers and shirts. As accepting of her choices as Remus was, he took a stand on boxers. He didn't wear them.

Now he looked like a proper wizard. He was amazed at how much better people treated him, now that he didn't wear shabby clothes. He couldn't help but think how shallow they all were, however. He was still the same man after all.

He and Isadora thanked Rubin and apparated back to her flat. Only she and Remus could enter this way…with the exception of Eli, who didn't apparate but used elf magic. Remus noticed immediately that Isadora was very quiet.

"What's wrong, Isadora?" he asked gently, walking up to her and taking both her hands in his own.

The witch looked up at him, her eyes glistening.

"That barn is so horrible. It's like a dungeon Remus. I don't like the idea of you being incarcerated like that," she said.

Remus gave her a small, sad smile.

"It's better that I be locked up than running loose, Isadora. Transformed, I am very dangerous. I could kill someone…even you," he said softly. "I've never killed or bitten anyone yet, and I want to keep it that way. The barn is perfect. It is only for one night, Isadora."

Then Remus thought about something.

"Isadora, come sit down," he said, walking her to the sofa and helping her down, before sitting next to her, his gentle eyes meeting hers, "I want to talk to you about the days before and after my transformation. Now that I live here, and am involved with you, I am a bit worried," he said.

"Why?" Isadora asked him.

Remus sighed. He hadn't told her about the physical changes his body went through before transformation, specifically how he grew a foreskin and his organ became larger and more sensitive. The werewolf also became more aggressive sexually. More demanding. She was aware his mating instinct increased but not the rest of it. He needed to tell her.

"Well, I go through changes Isadora. I become more wolf-like in my urges…and there are also physical and behavioral changes that I feel you will find unpleasant and unattractive. My gentle nature is greatly compromised directly before and after the full moon, at least sexually. And…and…I grow a foreskin," he said.

Isadora's eyebrows rose, and her eyes flicked to his lap reflexively.

"You mean a …" and she made a draping motion with her hand, "a foreskin, as in covering everything?"

Remus nodded. Isadora was curious. She had never seen Remus with a foreskin.

"Will you show it to me?" she asked him.

Remus looked at her. She didn't understand.

"Isadora, when I am in that state, if I show it to you, I'm going to want to use it on you. My behavior changes, Isadora. I will become what you don't like. Forward, demanding and even controlling. What worries me most is that we are involved, and my animal half recognizes you as my mate. Usually during this time I can show restraint toward females because technically they aren't mine, so I am not possessive or territorial concerning them. I can't say the same about you, Isadora. Most likely if I stay here, I will want to take you constantly and I would be very aggressive and demanding…the things you hate in a wizard. Now that you've accepted me, I don't want to lose you, Isadora."

"But you won't lose me, Remus," she replied.

Remus shook his head in negation. He would act much as her husband had toward her, but without the beatings. When he took her without the influence, he felt tender towards Isadora despite the way he possessed her, and she could feel that tenderness. It was clear to the witch that he was primarily focused on giving her pleasure, satisfying her. He derived his own pleasure from doing it successfully.

When near the full moon, he suspected all he would feel would be lust and be interested in his own fulfillment. He would use Isadora's body rather than worship it as he did now. He didn't want her to experience him that way. She deserved to be treated with more than animal lust.

He looked at her. He needed to make her understand they needed to separate at this time.

"Anyway, I think Severus expects me to still honor the three day rule," the wizard said, "and I think it best too. I still have my room in Knockturn alley. I think I should stay there, apparate to the barn when the transformation comes, then return there until I normalize, then return here."

"Surely Severus doesn't expect you to adhere to the three day rule now that we are involved!" Isadora said angrily. "If you do, that means you will be gone for a week out of each month, Remus."

He took her hands and kissed one after the other.

"Better I be away from you a week, then ruin what we have, Isadora. When I take you, good feelings flow through me. Tender feelings. All I want to do is please you, hear you tell me you love what I do to you. Hear you call my name. Kiss and lick you all over your beautiful body, and let you know I appreciate you. During those three days, all I will think of are my own selfish needs and my own satisfaction. You'll become a vessel, Isadora, something on which to slake my desire. I don't want that and I know you don't want that. I want what we have to remain untouched. Can you understand that? I don't want to see reproach in those lovely black eyes. Or gods forbid, hurt." he said gently, willing her to understand him.

Isadora looked at her lover. He was such a sweet, caring man. His description of what he felt and wanted when he took her had caused a little heat to flare in her belly. Clearly Remus thought that he would mistreat her if he stayed during his changes. If he did mistreat her, she knew most likely her feelings would change toward him, and they would cease to be lovers. Isadora wasn't willing to suffer mistreatment, no matter how attracted she was to the wizard or how good a lover he was. She conceded it would be best if Remus did stay away rather than risk what they had.

"All right Remus," she said softly.

The wizard sighed with relief. He had been worried Isadora would want him to stay and show her the difference in him. She wouldn't have liked it and he would have lost her.

"Thank you for understanding Isadora," he said, kissing her gently on the lips.

Isadora looked at him, her dark eyes getting a bit darker.

"Surely you can thank me better than that, Remus," she said, her voice thick with desire.

"I think I can," he replied, easing her down on the couch, flipping her over and gently pulling her to her knees.

The wizard hiked up her dress and eased her knickers down, caressing and kissing her back and buttocks as he worked at his trousers, growling low in his throat.

After lapping at her heat with his long, supple tongue, Remus soundly thanked Isadora for being so understanding.

Several times.

* * *

Severus began working on Remus' cure immediately. The sooner he found it, the safer his mother would be with the werewolf. He checked in with Isadora and found to his dismay that the wizard had moved in with his mother. The Potions Master protested, but Isadora showed him rental receipts and Remus' bedroom. 

Severus looked at the neatly made bed and seriously doubted that the werewolf actually slept in the room. But as long as he was pulling his own weight, and not living off his mother, then there was little he could do about it. But his mother looked very happy, and he had to grudgingly admit that Remus was good for her.

As he was leaving, Remus walked into the flat. The two wizards looked at each other. Severus' black eyes raked over the tall, lean wizard. What he noticed first was his clothing. He was wearing new robes. His hair was neatly trimmed as well. And he noticed that the werewolf no longer had that pale, drawn, tired look that accompanied the malady. He wondered if his mother's affection and care had made the werewolf better. Hermione was always saying everything responded to love, and though he hoped his mother was not in love with the werewolf, maybe her attentions helped him in a physical way. Also, not having to repress himself any longer might also be having a beneficial effect. Well, he certainly looked stronger, that made Severus worry less concerning the cure. No doubt it would be very, very painful. If the werewolf were healthy, he would survive it.

"It seems my mother has had a Svengali effect on you, Remus. I can't remember you ever looking so…presentable. You did buy those robes yourself?" Severus said silkily. He knew most likely Remus did. He was earning decent money now.

"Yes, I did, Severus. I buy everything I need myself, you needn't worry," Remus said evenly. "Well, I pay for it, anyway."

Severus knew immediately why Remus amended his statement. More than likely his mother had handpicked every article of new clothing he owned.

"I also see you've turned my mother's flat into a boarding house for wayward werewolves," the Potions Master said distastefully.

"I let a room from her, yes," Remus said. "But I pay rent and share costs for food and utilities "

Severus' eyes swept over him.

"Considering your dubious relationship with my mother, Remus, you should be paying for everything," he said, frowning at the werewolf.

"Give me time, Severus," Remus replied, "I'd have no problem supporting your mother. It would please me greatly to do it. But somehow, I think your mother would have a problem with it. She is very independent."

"Yes. My wife is also cursed with that malady," Severus said, rolling his eyes as he pictured a scowling Hermione with her hands on her hips, being mutinous. Then he looked at Remus. "Speaking of maladies, are you honoring the three day rule?"

"Yes, I still have my flat in Knockturn Alley. I will be staying there for the pre and post transformation stages. I have also rented a small, equipped barn in the country to house me when I do transform. So I will be far from Isadora," the werewolf told him.

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"The barn in the country is fine, but Remus, for all intents and purposes you have a…a…mate now." It was extremely hard for him to refer to his mother as the werewolf's mate. Arrrgh. But he continued, "Do you really think you will be able to stay in Knockturn Alley when you know my mother is here?" Severus asked him, his eyes narrowed. "You may be able to get through the first night all right, and possibly the second, but the urge to mate will be strongest on the third night. You may be driven to seek her out."

Remus looked stricken. He hadn't thought about that. Severus noted the wild look of distress in the wizard's eyes. It was clear that he really didn't want to be near his mother at this time. That was good. It showed he cared about her.

Remus looked at the dark wizard rather wild-eyed.

"Gods, Severus…you're right. As long as I know she is here…what am I going to do?" he asked the Potions Master plaintively.

Severus studied him a moment. Then he asked him a question.

"Remus, what do wizards do when they have a treasure they want protected?"

"They put up wards," Remus replied, understanding. "But I can't put up the ward, because I will be able to take them down. And if I come and plead with Isadora, she might be tempted to take them down as well."

Severus looked at him.

"It seems, Remus that my mother's infatuation with you has effectively made her a prisoner for six and a half days out of the month. I will have to provide the wards to protect both of you from yourselves until I can complete the cure. I will speak to my wife about it. She is an accomplished Spell Maker, possibly she can design or adapt a few wards that will react to your magical signature. Perhaps, the flat can be warded by day so my mother can work, and in the evenings she can come and stay with my family. If you come there, Remus…I assure you, your tail will be more than singed."

"You can block floos. When Isadora arrives, you can simply shut the flat's access off. I don't know where you live, Severus. I have never been there. Most likely I would come here in search of her, and if her floo is blocked, then I will have no way to follow her," Remus said.

Severus looked at him. He wished the werewolf would try to follow his mother when under the influence of his transformation. He'd blast him into powder. That would solve everything. But…he was sure his mother would never speak to him again.

"Very well. I will leave you to broach the subject of additional protection with my mother. If I were to do it, she would accuse me of interfering or being over-protective. Make her see how important this is. In the meantime I will consult with my wife and see what she thinks she can do. I will get back to you as soon as possible," Severus said, turning and heading for the door.

"Severus?" came Remus' soft voice.

The Potions Master turned, frowning.

"Thank you," the werewolf said sincerely.

Severus scowled at him.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, werewolf. I would be doing nothing, and I mean nothing to help you if not for my mother. If you owe anyone thanks, it is her," he said darkly, then turned, disillusioned himself and exited the flat.

Remus looked after the Potions Master. The dark wizard might be doing everything under duress, but Remus was still grateful to the wizard. He turned to see Isadora sitting on the couch. She had heard everything.

"So I need to be protected from you in addition to being away from you," she said looking at Remus.

He nodded.

"Yes, Isadora, I will most likely come looking for you," he replied. "Given the nature of our relationship, there is a good chance you might let me in if Severus does not provide wards you nor I can take down."

He walked over to the sofa and sat down next to the witch.

Isadora looked at him.

"Do you think you are that irresistible to me, Remus, that I would let you in after you've warned me what you would most likely do with me?" she asked him.

Remus thought about his answer very carefully.

"Not if you are thinking with your mind, Isadora," he replied softly, "but you must realize I now know how to talk to you in a way that your body responds to. In my pre and post transformation mode, it is most likely I will be quite seductive, Isadora and I would not hesitate to stoop to begging. You have a soft heart. I think you would let me in. And that would be the end of us."

She looked into his gentle eyes and knew that Remus was probably right. He was very seductive in his way, though he always let her initiate sex. He never made sexual advances toward the witch, though he was always ready and willing to meet her needs when she wanted him. His seductiveness was in his technique, the way he gently and patiently brought her body to the edge before he would take her.

Isadora might not be able to resist Remus if he were to ask her to give herself to him. She could just imagine him, "I want you, Isadora" in that soft, gentle voice. No, she probably wouldn't be able to resist him if he voiced his desire for her, no matter how close to the full moon it was.

"Maybe wards would be a good idea," she said.

"They are," Remus replied, looking at her intensely. "They're what you use to protect what you treasure."

Isadora gave him a small smile and moved closer to him. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and drew her into him. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying their time together.

* * *

"Wards? Whatever for Severus?" Hermione said. 

"To keep that werewolf from violating my mother while in his pre and post transformation cycle," Severus said darkly.

"Remus would never violate your mother. He's never violated or attacked anyone in his pre and post cycles," Hermione said.

"He's never had a mate before, Hermione. He will seek my mother out when the urge becomes too strong. And he won't be the same man towards her if he should find her," Severus said, "Remus is quite worried to his credit."

Hermione considered this. If Remus was worried then there probably was a good cause for it.

"Well, Remus could come here and let me capture his magical signature. Then I can alter a few wards to trigger in his presence," Hermione said thoughtfully. "They would protect the flat."

Severus scowled.

"No, he can't come here. I don't want him to know where I live, Hermione. I will probably bring my mother here at night, and I don't want him showing up seeking her out. Hexes will fly if he does, and I don't mean bat bogies," the Potions Master said coldly.

Hermione knew what that meant. Her husband wouldn't hesitate to hurt Remus if he came to his home where his mother, wife and children were. His hexes would be quite severe.

"You will have to go to him," Severus said, "And they have to be wards my mother can't remove."

"Why not? That means she'll be trapped inside," Hermione said, thinking Isadora wouldn't appreciate being a prisoner in her own flat.

"Because Hermione. She has an attraction for the werewolf. He might convince her to let him in," Severus said uncomfortably.

The fact that Remus could seduce his mother didn't sit well with him at all. That fact she might want to be seduced disturbed him even more. He shuddered.

Hermione thought about how easily Severus seduced her all the time. His voice alone could make her drop her knickers and bend over. If Remus had that effect on Isadora, then she couldn't have access to the wards.

"Is Remus there now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Severus replied, scowling.

"I might as well go get his signature now then," Hermione said, picking up her wand.

Hopefully Isadora and Remus weren't engaged in any vigorous activity. Well, she wouldn't be apparating inside the flat, so she didn't have to worry about catching an eyeful like Eli had.

"Very well," Severus said, kissing her lightly, "I'll be in the lab, working."

Severus exited the living room as Hermione walked down the hall to the nursery to let Eli know she was going out. The babies were both asleep. So was Eli, curled up in his little bed in the corner of the room. Hermione shook him gently.

"Eli. Eli?" she said. The elf's eyes opened and he sat up quickly.

"Is the young Masters in need, Mistress?" the elf asked, a bit embarrassed to be caught sleeping. Actually Hermione wondered if he ever slept. It was good to know he did.

"They're fine, Eli. I am going out to Isadora's for a bit. Severus is in the lab and there's milk in the cooler," she said.

The elf nodded.

"Yes, Mistress. I will take care of the Masters," he said, standing, stretching then walking over to the cribs and checking the children.

"I know you will, Eli," Hermione said smiling at him, "I will see you in a bit."

"Goodbye Mistress. Have a nice visit," the elf said.

Hermione left the nursery, walked into the living room, put a disillusionment and silencing spell on herself, and disapparated.

* * *

The night before Remus was to leave for his room in Knockturn Alley for the next week he and Isadora made passionate love for hours, the wizard memorizing every inch of the witch's body with his lips and tongue, covering her with caresses, kisses, licks, nips and snuffles, wrapping himself in her ebony locks, tasting her skin and her flavor over and over until she was begging him to take her, and take her he did, to plateau after plateau of pleasure before resuming his gentle, thorough worship of her body. There was no part of Isadora Snape that Remus Lupin didn't know intimately by touch, scent and taste. 

Hermione had succeeded in adapting several wards that Remus would not be able to pass, the final ward being a repelling spell that would literally toss him away from the flat if he approached within six feet of it. She had locked them with her own and Severus' signatures so anyone else would be hard put to take them down. If Isadora wanted to leave her flat, she had to go to Severus' house via floo and journey to her destination from there. In the evenings, she would depart to her son's home and spend the night there, spoiling the babies and chatting with Hermione. Severus was in his lab for most of the evening, diligently working on a cure for Remus.

* * *

**FOLLOW THIS LINK FOR INTERACTIVE MUSIC:**

**theburningpen . com SLASH familiar SLASH audio SLASH ootn . m3u  
**

* * *

That night he had erotic dreams and whimpered in his sleep as he took her over and over again. The next day found him apparating a distance down the street from her flat and watching to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. But the wards were up and she couldn't leave the house. He walked by a couple of times to see if he could see her through the window, but the curtains were drawn. He went home feeling frustrated, and his dreams were more vivid than the night before. 

The third day was a waking nightmare for the wizard. He had completed his physical manifestation and had a sustained erection almost the entire day. He didn't leave his room, and tried to occupy his time reading through the piles of travel brochures he'd brought with him. But he could smell Isadora on his clothing and the scent of her kept him in a constant state of arousal. The wizard spent several hours pacing his room naked, like a caged animal, growling as he thought of her soft warm body, and her voice crying out in pleasure. She was like a subtext in his head and he couldn't rid himself of her. He needed Isadora desperately. About ten o'clock that evening, Remus could take it no longer, wrapped his robes around his naked body and apparated to muggle London.

Her flat was dark as Remus approached it, whining in the back of his throat as he entered the walkway. Instead of going to the door, he circled the flat, walking along the side of it, and to the back, seeking some sign that she was in there. He tried to approach the back door and was pushed back. He growled and attempted it again. A repelling ward. He pulled out his wand angrily and attempted to drop the ward, but it wouldn't fall. He tried again and again but it remained strong. Finally the wizard resorted to dark magic, something he hadn't used in years, and succeeded in isolating a small area of the ward, and burning a temporary hole through it while the rest of it remained intact.

Remus climbed through and found other wards protecting the door. Lost to desire, the wizard continued to use the dark spells he knew to bore a way in. Finally he reached the door and opened it with a simple Alohamora spell. He entered the house stealthily, lighting his wand so he could see. He began to sniff, seeking the witch out, combing the entire house for her. He found a fresh scent and followed it to the floo. He snarled when he tossed a handful of floo powder into it, and the flames didn't turn green. He knew she was at Severus' house and was so desperate to find her, he would have followed her there, and dueled the dark wizard to get at her.

Finding Isadora beyond his reach, Remus hoarsely howled her name in frustration several times, before dropping on to the sofa dejectedly. He could still smell the scent of their encounters in the cushion, and placed his face against it, snuffling deeply.

Gods, she should be here for him, willing and waiting.

Remus stood up and walked into her bathroom, opened her hamper and dug through the clothing, whining as he searched for something that smelled of them both. He found the dress she had worn when he 'thanked' her and put it against his nose. Yes, it smelled very strongly of sex, of her scent and his combined. He snuffled it deeply several times as he closed the hamper and exited her bathroom, taking the dress with him.

Remus exited the flat, having to spell his way out much the same way he got in, the wards having resealed themselves. He apparated back to his room in Knockturn Alley from the backyard. He removed his robes and threw them on a chair, dropping into the bed, clutching Isadora's dress against his face as he burned for her. He lay there growling, breathing in their mingled scent.

At least he knew he could get past Hermione's wards.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione accompanied Isadora back to her flat. After looking out of the window carefully, searching for any sign of Remus, she removed the wards so Isadora could retrieve the morning paper. When she picked up the paper and turned to re-enter the flat, Isadora noticed a note taped to her front door. She pulled it off and read it, looking perplexed as she walked back inside, closing the door. Hermione quickly replaced the wards. She saw Isadora staring at the note. 

"What is it Isadora?" she asked curiously, walking up to the witch and standing beside her so she could read the piece of paper.

"A note from the neighbors, complaining about my dog howling last night and saying I shouldn't leave him alone in the house if I'm going to be out," she said. "But I don't have a dog."

Hermione stiffened immediately and went into defensive mode. She whispered a spell and a shimmer appeared before slowly fading.

"Shit. Remus was here. In the flat. I just identified his signature," Hermione said, her amber eyes glancing about the flat suspiciously. "Take out your wand, Isadora. If he's here, we're going to have to hex him or most likely he'll go for you."

Isadora drew out her wand and began to follow Hermione, who was carefully walking through the flat as quietly as she could.

"How could he get through your wards, Hermione?" Isadora whispered to her, her black eyes darting about as they checked room after room.

"I have no idea," Hermione whispered. "Even Severus can't crack my wards in one day. Remus must have done it in hours, if not minutes."

The two witches checked the entire house. Remus wasn't there.

"Did you notice anything out of place?" Hermione asked her mother-in-law, who looked a bit dazed. Remus had broken into her flat looking for her.

"No…no nothing," she replied.

Hermione straightened and walked toward the back door. She took down the wards.

"What are you doing?" Isadora asked her, sticking close.

"I'm going to check the wards to see if I can figure out what he did to get in here," she said, opening the door and walking outside. Isadora followed her.

Hermione put the wards back up and did a diagnostic on them. She paused.

"Traces of dark magic. Remus used dark magic to get in. I forgot he was the Dark Arts teacher for a year. Obviously he has more skills than we imagined."

She turned to Isadora.

"You're going to have to come back with me, Isadora. You aren't safe here," Hermione said to the witch.

Isadora looked hesitant.

"If he went through all this, maybe I should go see him," she said.

Hermione shook her head.

"I wouldn't advise that Isadora. You promised Severus that you would follow the rules. He might stop working on the cure," Hermione said, "Besides, Remus isn't the Remus you know now. You can't trust him to be…to be a gentleman."

"Severus isn't going to stop working on the cure," Isadora said as they walked back in the house. "He'll continue to work on it in order to protect me, especially since Remus lives with me. I really think I need to go see him, Hermione. I have a feeling he needs me."

Hermione scowled at her mother-in-law.

"He needs you all right. Needs to bore a hole right through you. Really Isadora…Remus warned you off him himself. Are you going to go against his wishes and risk having something terrible happen between you? He might grab you and rape you in his condition. Not only will that hurt you, but imagine how he will feel when he comes back to himself? Not only will he have lost you, but he will have committed a crime against you and be sent to Azkaban, if Severus doesn't kill him first. Don't go to him, Isadora. I know you care for him, but it will be a huge mistake that can cost you whatever happiness you've found with him," Hermione pleaded.

Isadora looked at the witch.

"I bet Severus has his hands full when you two argue," she said, then sighed. "You're right, Hermione. I won't go. But how will I work?"

"Work is going to have to take the back position on the broom, Isadora. Your safety is more important than your work right now," Hermione said evenly. She knew what Isadora was feeling. When she was working on a project, she hated to be disrupted. And this was Isadora's livelihood.

Hermione thought of something.

"Well, Remus will be at that barn tonight. Severus can accompany you back here tonight and watch over you while you catch up on your work. That's the only other option I can think of Isadora," Hermione said, picking up some floo powder and tossing it into the fireplace. Nothing happened.

"Damn, we forgot to open it back up before we left this morning," she said as Isadora printed out some paperwork from her computer, scanned the printouts and gathered up several brochures.

"I suppose I can at least do part of the work by hand…go prehistoric," she quipped, approaching Hermione. "I still can't believe Remus got in here."

Hermione looked thoughtful as they approached the front of the flat, preparing to leave.

"I think Severus suspected he would. He's always had faith in my wards, but he refused to let you spend the night here alone despite them. Remus is a very powerful wizard, Isadora. More powerful than I realized. I guess because of the way he had to live it just never registered that he could be so strong magically. He had to be desperate to resort to dark magic though. It's not exactly illegal because it has its uses, but is definitely frowned upon. And I just know the officials at the Ministry would have bugbears if they knew a werewolf were using it."

Isadora looked thoughtful as she and Hermione disillusioned themselves and Hermione removed the wards.

"Severus has to find that cure soon," she said softly, "Remus could get himself in a lot of trouble otherwise. I don't want that. Especially because of me."

Although she couldn't see her, Hermione turned toward her mother-in-law.

"Isadora, don't start feeling guilty about this. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Remus. He is happy probably for the first time in his life since he made friends at Hogwarts. And they're all dead now. His health has been improving. You almost wouldn't know he had a malady now by looking at him. And I'm sure that's because of you. You've made his life so much better, Isadora, in so many ways. Don't do an "I'll leave him for his own good." If you leave him, it would probably destroy him. It would be too cruel. Plus you care for him. You would both be miserable."

Hermione had effectively nipped that very thought in the bud.

"Severus will find a cure for him, Isadora. He loves you too much not to," Hermione added, "He wants you safe and happy. He knows Remus makes you happy, and despite his personal reservations, he wants to keep you that way. Don't worry. Your son is a brilliant man."

"Yes…yes he is Hermione. And a good one," Isadora replied, somewhat heartened by her daughter-in-law. She reached out, waving her hand toward the small shimmer that was Hermione, found her and pulled the witch against her in a warm embrace.

"Thank you daughter-in-law. You make a lot of sense. Severus was wise to marry you," she said against Hermione's hair. She kissed the witch's temple, then let her go. Hermione felt a strong wash of love for her mother-in-law flow over her. She was an amazing woman.

"Let's get to the house," Isadora said.

"I have grandbabies to spoil."

* * *

Severus informed Hermione and his mother he would not be able to accompany Isadora to her flat tonight, because he had several versions of the cure for Remus ready for experimentation, and he could only test them on the night of the full moon, when his blood was reactive. Remus' blood was altered by the influence of the moon. What he was hoping for was that he'd found a concentrated wolfsbane derivative that would separate, nullify and destroy the werewolf blood and leave the human hemoglobin intact and alive. He had previously developed a similar potion that retarded the change in the blood, which initially started about three days before the moon was in full phase also based on the wolfsbane potion. Only when the werewolf blood was dominant, could the transformation occur. This physical takeover of the body was why Remus' organ changed…it was a visual indicator of the werewolf blood taking over. 

If Severus was successful, not only would Remus be cured, but the Potions Master would become a very, very rich wizard. This thought was in his mind as well, especially since he now had a family to support. He planned to leave Hogwarts if this happened and strike out on his own, creating commercial potions. Hopefully, his sons would have his love for potions and would work alongside him, eventually taking over the business.

Since Severus couldn't accompany his mother, he called in a favor from two trusted associates.

"You go out with Remus Lupin?" Nymphadora Tonks asked Isadora in amazement as Kingsley looked on, standing a little to the right of the three witches, all of whom were seated. Isadora and Hermione sat on the sofa and Tonks was in the armchair facing them.

They were all in Hermione's living room, having a light snack and pumpkin juice.

The tall, bald black Auror folded his muscular arms across his huge chest and listened, smirking as Tonks barreled into Isadora's private life, wand blazing.

Isadora looked at Tonks appraisingly. The Auror's hair was short, spiked and colored yellow and purple. She had a sharp pixyish face with a pointed chin and wide, expressive hazel eyes. She was slender, but had strong feminine attributes. Obviously she was an eclectic type, a bit of a rebel and by the openness of her question, inquisitive and rather uninhibited. Isadora decided she liked her. She liked people who were comfortable with being themselves, even if it were outside the realm of what was normally considered acceptable.

Hermione's mouth was drawn in a thin line. Tonks didn't seem to know her way around polite conversation and just said whatever came to mind. Asking Severus Snape's mother if she 'went out' with Remus Lupin was a question a fifth year would ask.

"I am 'involved' with Remus, if that's what you want to know," Isadora replied, smirking a bit as Tonks eyes widened.

She could tell the Auror was brimming with question, but the presence of Kingsley kept her from asking them. Isadora suspected they weren't the kind of questions one would ask in mixed company.

"You know, I've always liked Remus. Had a crush on him once…he wasn't interested though. Too busy being a werewolf I suppose. Hurt my feelings, but I got over it," Tonks said, glancing up at Kingsley who pursed his lips at her and winked.

Isadora didn't miss the exchange. Seems like Tonks now liked her men big, brawny and chocolate. Actually Tonks was one of the few witches who probably could have handled Remus sexually. As a metamorphmagus, she could alter her body in a number of ways, even change it completely. She could have adjusted herself to be able to meet the werewolf's ardor. Now Kingsley Shacklebolt was the happy recipient of Tonks' metamorphic talents between the sheets. No wonder he always seemed to be secretly smiling.

"So, if you're involved with him, why are we protecting you from him?" Tonks asked curiously. Hermione winced.

"It seems Remus gets a bit more 'affectionate' when it gets close to the full moon. Affectionate to the point where it can become a problem," Isadora replied, "We're trying to avoid that."

"Oh," Tonks said shortly. Then Isadora's meaning set in. "Ohhhhh," Tonks said again in understanding. So Remus was overly randy and on the prowl for the witch. That seemed like a problem she wouldn't mind having on occasion.

"But it's a full moon. Remus probably locked himself up somewhere tonight," Tonks said.

"I know," Isadora said, looking at Hermione with narrowed eyes. "But my son and daughter-in-law insist I be baby-sat."

Kingsley nodded.

"Better safe than werewolf meat," he said, arching an eyebrow at Isadora. Kingsley had dealt with werewolves before, only narrowly escaping being bit himself. The Auror glanced out of the window. Night was falling.

"I think we should go now," he said to Isadora and Tonks, who both rose.

"Sure you don't want to come, Hermione?" Isadora asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm going to help Severus. He is testing the cure tonight. He's been working like crazy and is exhausted. He needs another pair of hands and eyes," Hermione said.

Isadora nodded.

"I hope he's successful," Isadora said, as she walked up to the floo, grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in. The flames turned green.

"Catch you later, Hermione. Cute kids," Tonks piped before stepping through, her wand drawn.

"See you in a bit Hermione," Isadora said following Tonks.

Kingsley gave her a wave before squeezing his bulk through the floo after the witches, his wand also drawn.

Hermione sat there a moment and watched until the flames returned to normal. Then she walked down to the nursery to check on the children and Eli. The babies had quite a play session with Tonks and Isadora and were worn out, sound asleep. Eli sat on his bed, folding his beloved cloth diapers in a neat pile.

"Eli, I'm going out to the lab with Severus," she said watching him for a moment.

He looked up.

"Yes Mistress," he replied, "I will be here."

"Thank you, Eli," Hermione said, exiting the room.

As she headed out of the house and across the yard to the lab, Hermione did something she rarely did. She prayed. She didn't know exactly to whom or what she was praying, but she sent up a fervent plea that her husband be successful. She too realized how important it would be, not just for Isadora and Remus, but for the entire wizarding world. There were quite a few werewolves who would benefit from such a cure, and be able to live normal lives. What a gift her husband would give them…though he would hardly give it to them.

Severus was all business when it came to potions. But more than likely foundations would form to get the cure to those who needed it. Werewolves crossed all social boundaries. There were affected rich families who might purchase large amounts to distribute or at least contribute out of gratefulness a cure had been found. If it were found.

Hermione opened the door to the lab to find Severus hovering over several petri dishes of blood. He looked very tired, but his black eyes were glittering with excitement as he checked and rechecked the contents of each dish. Several small bottles sat behind the blood…variations of the cure. They were numbered.

"Hello Severus," Hermione said to her husband.

Severus glanced at her.

"Hello wife," he responded shortly. He walked to the window and peered up at the sky. The moon was rising. He turned back excitedly walking back over to the counter and the dishes, then began to explain to Hermione what would happen and what he was hoping for. She listened carefully.

"Each of this dishes of Remus' blood is under a stasis spell. When I remove the spell, it will react to the moon and transform from human blood to werewolf blood. We will be able to identify the change visibly because werewolf blood is almost black, and you can see the blood here is a vibrant red. When the blood completes its transformation I will add the potion behind it and observe the results. What I am looking for is the blood to separate back into human and werewolf components, and the werewolf blood to die while the human blood remains viable.

I have had excellent results with retarding the slow change of the human blood, and have used that potion to distill several others. Wolfsbane figures heavily into the mix. If one of these dishes contains viable human blood at the end of the experiment, then that will be a cure. Once the entire werewolf element is removed from the blood, it will not be able to regenerate, and transformation will not be able to occur.

The cure will have to be immediately followed by a blood cleansing potion, to destroy the dead blood cells before they clog the circulatory system, then followed by a blood replenishing potion to build up the volume of blood the loss of the werewolf blood will cause. Half the blood in the body will be suddenly gone…which can cause serious problems because the oxygen intake will be severely curtailed. The blood cleanser and replenisher have to be administered immediately after the cure takes effect. Without them, the werewolf will die. So in actuality, three potions will be needed to complete the cure.

Hermione nodded, feeling excitement welling up in her belly. Severus looked out of the window again.

"Yes, the moon has risen," he said, walking up to the first petri dish, drawing his wand and removing the protective stasis spell.

Immediately, the blood seemed to boil violently, the healthy red color darkening and becoming almost black. An unpleasant odor of raw meat rose from it.

Severus uncorked the first bottle and added several drops to the blackened blood. Both he and Hermione watched for the reaction. The blood bubbled a little, reddened, then hardened completely.

Severus shook his head.

"Both elements died. This would kill Remus," he said, "not that it isn't an appealing option. At least where I'm concerned."

"Severus!" Hermione exclaimed, scowling at him.

The Potions Master moved to the next petri dish. He removed the spell and waited for the bubbling transformation.

"Transformation must be painful judging by the way the blood reacts to the moon. Feeling that in your veins and organs must be horrible," Hermione said.

"It is. That's why every freshly transformed werewolf is angry and ready to attack. It's in pain," Severus replied, adding the next potion to the blood.

This time the blood boiled and separated into a mix of vibrant red and black. The black blood hardened, and the red blood remained viable for a moment, before it too hardened.

"Damn. So close," Severus breathed, "but it makes me hopeful for the next two dishes.

The Potions Master moved to the next dish, Hermione watching, holding her breath as Severus removed the stasis spell and the violent transformation began again. The he added the next potion to the black blood. It began to blood, and it too separated into bright red and black blood. The black blood hardened. The red remained viable. Both Hermione and Severus waited for the human blood to congeal or break down. It didn't.

Hermione pulled out her wand and whispered a spell. A blue light appeared on the tip.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked her, scowling.

Normally he would not allow anyone near his experiments when they were happening. But his wife was brilliant. She wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the outcome. Still he was rather protective.

"This is a general healer spell used to check overall health. It won't affect the blood, just let us know if it is healthy," Hermione replied, passing the wand over the dish. It glowed a brighter blue.

"It's healthy," Hermione breathed, looking up at her husband, who was staring at the dish.

"It isn't congealing," he said.

Quickly he grabbed another petri dish and shook part of the semi-congealed blood into it. He added some blood cleanser, and the dried blood instantly disappeared, leaving only a small amount of viable human blood. Severus then added a blood replenisher, and the volume quickly doubled. Hermione passed her wand over it.

"Healthy!" she exclaimed, dropping her wand and flinging her arms around Severus, who was staring at the dish of healthy human blood, his heart pounding.

He'd found it. Severus had found the cure.

His mother's safety and the future of his family was secured.

* * *

Remus woke with Isadora's dress wrapped around his head. He pulled it off and sat up on the side of his bed, holding his head, which was pounding. It was the day of transformation and he always felt a bit ill. He could smell his own altered scent now, musky and wolfish. His mind turned to Isadora and he whined. But despite his lust for her, he had to leave. He threw his robe over his naked body and fastened it. He stuffed Isadora's dress in his pocket, along with his bottle of wolfsbane potion, warded his room securely then disapparated for the country. 

It was still very early when he arrived at Rubin's farm. Remus entered the barn to find the farmer there, adding fresh hay to the enclosure. The farmer turned when he heard the door open. He looked at Remus speculatively.

"It's on you now, isn't it?" the farmer asked him.

Remus nodded.

"Well, you look a lot better than my son did on the day before the night of the full moon," Rubin said, looking him over. "Your eyes are showing some of it, but Junior's eyes were wild for the whole day, and he roamed the farm, chasing things, digging up my plants and being a general nuisance. Sometimes I'd have to stun him to get him in here before the moon rose. You seem able to get yourself locked up all right."

Remus nodded again.

Rubin added the last of the fresh, sweet-smelling hay to the room and straightened. He looked at Remus.

"You look a bit peaked, son. You eat this morning?" he asked the wizard.

Remus shook his head. Rubin's eyes swept over the werewolf again, and this time noticed his tented robes. He didn't say anything. He figured the lust was on him too. Well, he didn't have any witches on the farm, and he figured he himself was safe enough. By the size of the wizard's erection, it was on him pretty good. No wonder he wasn't talking. All the blood in his head had to be in his tool, and he probably couldn't wrap his mind around forming words.

"Come on, let me feed you. It's better to transform on a full stomach, otherwise the urge to hunt will hit you harder," the farmer said knowledgably, walking past Remus and pushing the door open. The wizard followed him to the farmhouse and into the kitchen.

Rubin lit his stove with his wand, and slid a griddle over the burner as Remus sat down at the kitchen table, watching him quietly. He was glad for the company of the old farmer.

Rubin went into his cooler and took out a huge, bloody steak. Remus stiffened immediately as the delicious smell of blood hit his nostrils. Rubin glanced at him as he took the steak over to the sink and washed it off.

"It's fresh," he said. "Got my own slaughtering animals. Most of it is in the smokehouse, but I figured you'd like some fresh meat, so I saved this for you."

"Thank you," Remus said hoarsely, watching the farmer put the steak on a plate and season it lightly. Then he tossed it on the griddle and the smell of frying meat filled the kitchen. After about a minute and a half, Rubin flipped the steak and cooked it for another minute and a half, then slid it back on to the plate and carried it over to Remus and set it in front of him. Blood ran from it.

"I know how to cook a steak for a werewolf about to transform," Rubin said, sitting down across from Remus. "I didn't give you any utensils because I know you won't use them. Go ahead and eat son. I've seen it all before."

Remus looked at the farmer a moment. He didn't like people to watch him eat when the full moon was approaching. But the steak smelled delicious…hot and rare, and he salivated, a whimper sounding from his throat. Rubin didn't look at all surprised at the sound. Suddenly Remus grabbed the steak in both hands and started tearing at it hungrily, blood running down his chin.

Rubin nodded as he watched the wizard eat.

"If I was to come anywhere near you right now, son, you'd probably take my hand off or worse. Must be a hard thing to feel yourself turning into an animal and losing control," the farmer said sympathetically. Then he rose and got several napkins, and sat back down across from Remus. He wasn't about to try to hand them to the wizard while he was ripping into that steak.

Remus finished the steak and licked the blood from his hands and wrists, then the plate, his eyes turning on the farmer as he did so. Rubin slid the napkins across to Remus.

"Got some blood on your chin," he said shortly. Remus finished cleaning the plate with his tongue, then wiped his chin, wadding up the used napkins and placing them on his plate.

Rubin smiled at him.

"You have better table manners than Junior did," the farmer said, picking up the plate, taking it over to the sink, throwing the napkins in the trash and washing the plate. He deposited it in the rack. He turned to Remus.

"You've got a while before nightfall. Why don't you roam about a bit? The farm is in interesting place to someone in your condition. Just stay away from the livestock. Those chickens can be tempting to chase," the farmer said. "And they're laying hens, not eating hens, so I want to keep them around."

Remus nodded and stood up.

"Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Fezwig," he said with an effort.

"Call me Rubin, son," the farmer said kindly.

"Thank you, Rubin," Remus said, turning and walking out the door. Rubin followed him as far as the porch.

"I'll ring the cowbell at dusk to let you know it's time. You can get distracted out here," the farmer called after Remus, who turned and nodded at the farmer before walking off towards the woods.

"Nice boy. Too bad he's a werewolf," the farmer said to himself as he watched Remus' robed figure get smaller and smaller. The wizard suddenly broke into a run and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Remus spent the day roaming and snuffling around the forest, startling small birds and animals. The sights and sounds of the woods served to take his mind off Isadora, and he started back for the farm as he felt the pull of the moon. He ran all the way back, barely breaking a sweat as he flew across the fields, robes billowing. He heard the cowbell ringing. Rubin was looking out for him. 

The farmer watched Remus enter the barn and close the door behind him. The farmer then warded his house securely and went inside. Now would come the horrible part. Rubin cast a silencing spell. He didn't want to hear it. It would remind him too much of Junior.

* * *

Remus entered the barn and closed the door behind him. Triggered by the werewolf's presence, the door to the bars swung open, and the wizard entered. The door shut tight and locked behind him. Remus took out the bottle of wolfsbane potion, then removed his robes and hung them between the bars. Naked, he opened the bottle of potion and drank it down, grimacing afterwards. Wolfsbane potion was nasty stuff. He put the empty bottle back in his robes pocket then walked over to the manacles. He noticed Rubin had put a chair and a bed inside the enclosure, as well as bucket of water and a couple of huge beef bones. The wizard was too kind. 

Remus gathered the manacles then walked over to the chair, sat down and clasped them around his ankles and wrists. They magically adjusted to fit securely but not too tightly. He tested the strength of the chains. They were secure.

The wizard sat there tensely, waiting for the moon to rise and thinking about Isadora. It was nice to have her to think about. Normally all he thought about at this time was the pain that awaited him when he transformed. But he had her face set firmly in his mind when the tingling began. His body began to shudder as his blood begin to boil in his veins, and he screamed as fire shot through every part of his body, feeling as if he were cooking from the inside out. His eyes became black-veined as the werewolf blood took over, flowing through his capillaries. Remus continued screaming as his musculature realigned itself, and his knees painfully locked backward, snapping into place. His bones began to lengthen, stretching his flesh as another foot and a half was added to his already tall frame. Then the itching began as thick, brown fur sprouted from his pores.

The realigning of his facial structure began, the most painful part of his transformation. His jawbone was torn loose from the socket momentarily as it elongated into a muzzle, bones and teeth cracking, breaking, realigning then rejoining, the wizard screaming hoarsely until the scream became a long, loud howl that rang across the countryside.

Panting heavily, the werewolf looked around the enclosure and howled again in rage and pain, jerking at its restraints, then biting at them viciously, to no avail. The animal strode up to the bars and grabbed them, shaking them savagely, but they didn't budge. Then it attempted to tear at the wood walls, but not a single mark appeared on them from its long, wicked claws. The creature raged for several minutes until the pain died away and it dropped panting into the chair. Then Remus' mind slowly reasserted itself. He looked around the enclosure, and his yellow eyes fell on the beef bones. He scooped one up and crunched down on the huge bone, cracking it open easily, and lapped at the juicy, bloody marrow inside. Then he gnawed on the fat end of the bone for a while, then began to play with it, tossing it around the enclosure and rolling on it when it fell to the floor, tangling himself up in the chains for a moment.

Remus unraveled himself, took a drink of cold water from the bucket, then tipped over the bed, battering the frame around the enclosure for a while then tossing the bent frame into the far corner. He then shredded the mattress, ripping it satisfyingly with his jaws as he held it in place with his paws. After he demolished it, he rolled on that too, vaguely aware he was going to have to pay for all of this damage. Then he caught a whiff of Isadora and strode over to his robes. His first inclination was to rip the robes apart to find the source of the scent, but his mind overrode him. He needed these robes. So he held them up, snuffling until he located the pocket the crumpled dress was in. He stuck his muzzle in the pocket and pulled out the dress with his teeth and dropped it into his paws, sniffing and licking the fabric, his tail wagging and huge pink erection emerging as he smelled his mate.

Remus howled for Isadora and listened for a reply, his long ears twitching this way and that. There was no answering cry. He howled again and again, but there was no answer. He paced the cage and renewed his calling for Isadora. But the witch was far from him, and wouldn't have understood his howls anyway. Finally, after about two hours of howling, he used his muzzle and paws to pile together the remains of the mattress into a comfortable mess, walked around it three times and lay down, Isadora's dress draped over his nose.

The werewolf slept fitfully, scratching, whining, snarling and running in his sleep as he sought out a mate he couldn't find.

* * *

The following morning Rubin entered the barn to find a naked Remus asleep on a pile of what used to be the mattress. He surveyed the damage. The bed frame was a crumpled mess. Ah well, it looked like the boy had fun anyway. The door to the enclosure was open, having unlocked when Remus transformed back. The farmer looked at him closely. The wizard had what looked like a dress wrapped around his head. He inspected the enclosure again. Seemed like his werewolf form was housebroken as well. Well that was good. 

"Remus. Wake up, son," Rubin said to the sleeping wizard.

Remus' bloodshot eyes opened and he sat up quickly, pulling the dress from his head, piling it in his lap and looking up at the farmer.

"It's over son, at least for this month," the farmer said to him gently.

Remus looked around the ruined enclosure. He remembered everything he'd done.

"Will pay," Remus said hoarsely.

The transformation was over but he was still caught up in the animal urges. Already his mind was turning to Isadora as her scent wafted up from the dress.

"All right son, but I'll leave the mattress stuffings. Seems you prefer sleeping on them rather than a bed anyway. Now get dressed and you can wash up and I'll fix you something to eat before you head back."

Rubin left the barn to give the wizard some privacy.

Remus stood up shakily, clutching Isadora's dress. He picked up his robes off the floor and slipped them on. Already the wizard's thoughts were focused on returning to the witch's flat tonight in hopes of finding her there. He needed her. It had been too long.

The wizard pushed open the barn door and exited into the morning air. It smelled good. He stretched and stuffed Isadora's dress into his pocket, then headed toward Rubin's farmhouse.

Remus licked his lips. He could smell the steak cooking from here.

* * *

At ten o'clock that night, Remus apparated on the corner of the boulevard, a distance from Isadora's flat. He had enough presence of mind to go and get a haircut and shave, and was dressed in new robes. He walked toward her flat, checking to see how many muggles were about. Not many at all. He turned into her small yard. 

Yes! A light was on inside. She must be there. Remus growled deep in his throat as his erection throbbed. If she were there, she would accept him. She must.

The aroused wizard once again went around to the back of the flat. This time it didn't take him as long to bore through the wards and enter the house. Quietly he made his way through the kitchen. He didn't light his wand, using the light coming from under the crack of the kitchen door from the living room to guide him. He approached the door and stood there listening, breathing heavily from desire. He couldn't scent her however. He heard a slight noise. She was in the living room. He opened the door and walked through…to find Severus sitting at the computer terminal Remus used, staring at the screen intently.

"Good evening, Remus," Severus said, still staring at the screen.

Remus blinked at the Potions Master.

"Where…where is Isadora? I …I …need to see her," Remus said, a low growl in his voice.

Severus looked at him for a moment, then rose from the chair and stood facing him.

"My mother is not here, Remus. She is with my wife and children. I assure you, you will not seek her out there," the Potions Master evenly. "And by the growl in your voice, I daresay you are not just interested in seeing her."

"I want her, Severus!" Remus growled, drawing his wand. "You will take me to her."

Severus drew his own wand.

"I will not take you anywhere near my mother, Remus. The only reason you aren't blasted to hell right now is because I promised my mother I wouldn't harm you should I find you here," Severus hissed at him. "But if you attack me, I will feel no remorse about hexing a hole in you. That would break my mother's heart, but it is your call, werewolf."

For a moment, Remus faltered as he imagined Isadora's grief if either he or Severus were injured or killed dueling each other. Then he lowered his wand, and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"I can't do without her. It's driving me mad!" Remus said, laying his wand on the cushion beside him and holding his head in his hands.

"You've only two more days to go Remus. Now listen, I am here for two reasons. The first being you've used dark magic to get through Hermione's wards, so my mother is no longer safe from you while you have the means to do this. So firstly Remus, you will give me your wand to hold until the animal influence is containable. Without it, you will not be able to gain entrance here. As long as it is in your possession, she is not safe. So hand it over, or I will take it by force," Severus said coldly, his black eyes fixed on the wolf.

Still thinking of Isadora, Remus picked up his wand and tossed it to Severus, who caught it neatly and deposited it in his robes pocket.

"The second reason I am here Remus, is that I have the cure completed to end your malady," he said.

Remus looked up at him in disbelief.

"So quickly?" the werewolf asked him.

"I had already completed much of the research and initial experimentation years ago. I was quite close to a cure when I stopped working on it, due to other more pressing duties. But…the cure is dangerous. It requires three applications of potions and will be quite painful. And it will have to be administered on the night of the full moon, just before the moon rises. You will still have to be shackled during its administration and there is a very good chance you won't survive the cure if I cannot get the other potions in you in time.

But if I can administer all the potions in a timely manner, you will no longer transform during the full moon, although you will retain much of your animal nature. It has been with you so long, it is now part of your psychological make-up. But for all intents and purposes, you will be fully human again and permanently cured of your malady."

Remus could not believe it. He sat in silence on the couch, his desire for Isadora momentarily wiped from his mind as he absorbed what the Potions Master had said. He could be cured…there was risk involved, but his entire life was a risk. As a recognized human, he would no longer fall under the laws of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, be taken off the Werewolf Registry, freed from the watchful eye of the Werewolf Capture Unit and have full rights under the law. He could travel where he wished, not be discriminated against in public establishments, he could even marry and reproduce. Was he willing to face possible death to acquire these rights?

He was very willing.

"I need to inform you, Remus…that my mother is against you taking the cure, although it was she who asked me to make it for you. She feels it is too risky and that you may lose your life. I know it is in your nature to kowtow to her every wish, and actually it is the one characteristic you have I approve of concerning her…but in this instance, Remus…you have to be a man and take control of your own destiny. All your life you have been apologetic for living, keeping your head low, accepting mistreatment of yourself, accepting the mistreatment of others…"

Here Severus paused a bit. This was as close as he ever intended to get to taking the werewolf to task for his lack of action when the Marauders attacked the Potions Master when they were students at Hogwarts together. The offending Marauders were all dry bones and dust now. It was time to let such things go.

"…this is your one opportunity to shed all of that, and take a your rightful place in wizarding society, a place that was stolen from you by a single bite received as a child. You are very lucky, Remus. It is not everyone that gets a second chance at life," Severus said, thinking about Hermione and his sons. "I suggest you not pass on this opportunity, Remus, not even for the sake of my own mother."

Severus walked to the front door of the flat and took down the wards.

"Come Remus, it's time to leave the flat. You will see my mother soon enough. I will return your wand two days from now. I will also collect it again, three days before the next full moon. Hopefully it will be the last time I have to collect it," the Potions Master said evenly.

Remus stood up and followed Severus out of Isadora's flat. He still wanted the witch, but Severus' news about the cure had taken precedence in his mind. That would be what the wizard would dream about tonight, and for the next nights to come.

* * *

"Remus, it is too dangerous. I absolutely forbid you to take that cure!" Isadora raved, pacing back and forth in front of the sofa that Remus sat on, calmly watching the witch that meant so much to him rant and make demands. 

"So you would rather I continue to transform every month for the rest of my life and live as less than a second-class citizen, Isadora?" he asked her.

Isadora looked at him, knowing what she was going to say next was extremely selfish.

"Yes, if it means you'll be alive," she said, scowling at him.

"Isadora, it was you who told me living is better than surviving," Remus said softly, "You've been good to me, given me an opportunity to earn decent money, but money isn't the answer to everything. I cannot travel when or where I wish. I make travel arrangements to places I can never see as a werewolf."

Isadora stopped pacing and stared at Remus as he continued.

"At anytime the Werewolf Capture Unit can throw me against a wall, make me empty my pockets, take what they please and ask about my whereabouts on any given day. I'm not allowed to marry, Isadora. I am not allowed to have children. I am not allowed in certain establishments."

"No matter how much money I make that won't change, in fact, my money can be seized at any time for whatever reason they want to drum up, and I'd have no legal recourse. Werewolves aren't eligible to take legal action because I am considered an animal. Animals don't go to court," he said to the witch.

"I need to take that cure, Isadora. You see me as a man, but the rest of the wizarding world sees me as a werewolf. I have to get that geis lifted from me so I can live as a man. Don't you understand?" Remus asked her, "I have to take that cure, and I will…whether you support me or not, Isadora…though I sincerely hope you will."

Isadora stared at Remus. This was the first time, other than the 'boxer' incident that he had refused to do as she asked. But he had good reason. As sweet and meek as Remus was, he was still a strong man. She sighed. Again what she was going to say was incredibly selfish.

"I will support you, Remus, but only if I can be there to see you take it. I want to be there in case…in case…"

Isadora's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"I'm sure your son has no desire to see you unhappy, Isadora. Severus will do all he can to give me the cure as quickly as possible. But, your presence might be distracting to me," he said gently.

"I want to be there, Remus," Isadora said stubbornly.

Remus sighed, then folded as he always did.

"Very well, Isadora. I will talk to Severus," he said.

"I'll talk to him too," Isadora said, scowling.

Remus looked at her worriedly. He had a feeling that this talk between mother and son would be more like a clash of the Titans than a reasonable conversation.

Though he had no doubt who would win.

* * *

The month passed quickly for Isadora, too quickly. Remus was as cool and collected as ever, resigned to whatever fate had in store for him. Isadora was quite clingy but Remus didn't mind it at all. It was the first time in his life he had ever felt needed outside of when he was the DA Teacher at Hogwarts, and he gave her all the affection and attention she needed. It was as if the witch were trying to store up memories. Remus hoped that he survived. He didn't want Isadora spending her life looking into pensieves to relive their time together. The witch had been alone for a long time, and he didn't think she would easily fall into another relationship. 

"Remus, I don't think I would ever find another wizard like you," Isadora said one night as they lay in her bed entwined around one another, basking in the afterglow. Isadora was leaning back against Remus' chest as he sat against the headboard, one arm wrapped around her belly, while he played in her hair. He loved her hair.

"Hopefully you won't have to, Isadora," he said, licking her neck affectionately. "But if anything should happen to me, I want you to be open to the possibility of meeting someone else, and not close yourself off as you did before. You are beautiful, Isadora, and deserve to be loved."

Isadora half turned to Remus.

"And do you love me, Remus?" she asked him softly.

Remus was silent for several moments.

"Yes," he replied softly, "I am sure I do, Isadora. How could I not?"

Isadora waited for him to ask her the same question. But the wizard didn't. He just tightened his hold on her and sat in silence for a while. Then he placed his lips against her ear and nibbled on it for a moment, then let out a small whimper. Isadora could feel him hardening against her back.

Forget the afterglow…it was time to build a new fire.

* * *

Farmer Rubin Fezwig was surprised to see so many people accompanying Remus when he arrived mid-afternoon on the day of the night of the full moon. Isadora had won her argument with Severus, Remus never even had to approach him about her witnessing the cure. Hermione was also there as was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Severus made sure to keep a wary eye on the werewolf, who was eyeing Isadora like a juicy slab of meat. The Potions Master kept himself between them, as did Kingsley. Remus had barely been allowed to say two words to the witch since they were forcibly separated earlier that morning when caught snogging in the bathroom of Isadora's flat. 

Isadora looked dazed. Remus had quite thoroughly snogged her, and aggressively caressed her body…and she found she liked his hunger and aggressiveness. She also had a chance to feel his erection through his robes, and it felt very different pressed against her. Much bigger. If Severus had not found them, no doubt the werewolf would have had her bent over the vanity within the next five minutes, stroking her for all he was worth.

"I swear Mother," Severus had scolded her as he walked her back into the living room, holding Isadora securely by her elbow. "You're acting like a randy sixth year. And tell Remus to stop growling at me or he's going to lose a few vocal chords."

* * *

Rubin invited them all into his farmhouse, happy to have visitors. He listened to why they had come. 

"A cure?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes," Severus said. "I have developed a cure that will end his transformations. One way or the other."

Both Hermione and Isadora scowled at him, as Remus stared at Isadora hungrily, seeming not to hear the Potions Master's statement. Kingsley moved a bit closer to the werewolf, in case he should make any moves toward the witch.

"That's a powerful claim, son," Rubin said, not quite believing him. So many had tried to find a cure for lycanthropy in the past and failed. "I hope it works out."

"It will," Hermione said, placing a hand on Isadora's shoulder as the black-haired witch stared at Remus with an almost equal hunger.

Everyone in the room could feel the attraction between the two. Severus' face was twisted in an almost constant scowl at his mother's obvious randiness. If the cure worked, the couple wouldn't be so intense.

Rubin fixed food for everyone but Remus, who declined to eat. Severus looked at him knowingly. The werewolf would devour his food with all the alacrity of a true wolf, and didn't want anyone to witness him doing so. Then the farmer seasoned and partially fried two large steaks, put them on a plate and took Remus out into the parlor, away from the rest of his guests. He settled the wizard in front of a small table, then placed the steaks and some napkins in front of him.

"You have to eat, son. Especially tonight. Those two wizards are going to be in that cage with you, and if something goes wrong and you haven't eaten, you're going to go for one or both of them. So eat those steaks."

Ruben returned to the kitchen, and after a moment, Remus lit into the steaks ravenously, growling and snarling as he devoured both of them quickly. He cleaned the plate with his tongue as well as his hands and wrists, then used the napkins for his face. He felt full.

Rubin returned and collected the plate and napkins, and Remus followed him back into the kitchen. Dusk was falling.

"It's time you all head out to the barn," Rubin said, studying Severus and Kingsley. "Are you two sure you want to be locked in that cage with him? It won't open until he's transformed back. You'll both be in a bad way if something goes wrong."

Severus looked at the farmer, then at Hermione.

"We have back up protection. If something goes wrong and Remus transforms without showing signs of the cure, then my wife will cast the Imperious curse on him," Severus said evenly.

"An Unforgivable? Those are illegal," the farmer said doubtfully. "She could end up in Azkaban."

"We have an Auror here. He will vouch for the necessity of the curse, as he will be in danger as much as I. The Ministry values their Aurors and will overlook an Unforgivable cast in the defense of one," the Potions Master replied smoothly. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

Everyone rose and headed out toward the barn. Rubin stopped on the porch. He'd go no farther.

"Good luck," he called after the group, then under his breath said, "Gods know you're going to need it."

He warded the house and went inside.

* * *

They entered the barn, Remus leading the way, Severus behind him, Kingsley behind Severus, and the two witches bringing up the rear. Remus walked straight for the enclosure, Severus and Kingsley right in step with him. If they were separated by too much distance, the door would close on the werewolf, effectively locking them out. They all entered, and the door slammed shut, locking behind the three wizards. 

Isadora and Hermione stood very close together as they watched Severus remove bottles from his pocket. He had brought two of each. Remus removed his robes, and both Hermione and Isadora gasped. He was naked, and his fore-skinned organed was erect, the red glistening head sticking out from the folds of flesh. He was enormous.

"Oh my gods, he's HUGE, Isadora," Hermione gasped covering her mouth.

Severus heard her and scowled blackly at his wife commenting on another wizard's attribute.

"He's bigger than he's ever been with me," Isadora said, then she cocked her head. "So that's what he looks like with an uncircumcised wand. Kind of scary...but still…"

She licked her lips unconsciously.

Severus tried his best not to pay attention to what the witches were saying. His black eyes fell on Remus' member and he had to admit the wizard was hung like…well, like a werewolf. He started to feel a little competitive. Well, the cure would take him down a few inches.

"When it's that big, yes, it's very scary," Hermione agreed as they watched Remus shackle himself and sit in the chair.

Severus' brow furrowed. He was going to get that little witch. She didn't know what scary was. He scowled at Hermione.

"Check to see where the moon is," Severus said to her with an edge in his voice.

Hermione opened the barn door and looked out. The sky was overcast but she could make out a glow coming over the horizon.

"It's just starting to rise," she said, pulling the door partially closed. Severus uncorked the bottle of cure.

"Hold him, Kingsley," he said. The big Auror knelt and wrapped his arms around Remus in a loose full nelson.

"Now Remus, no matter what happens, you have to drink these potions. First the wolfsbane," he said. Severus put the bottle to the werewolf's lips and Remus drank it down.

"Good," Severus said. Then he called to Hermione.

"Where is the moon now?" he asked her.

"Just cleared the horizon. It's rising," she said, her stomach tight.

Isadora watched quietly as her son attended the wizard she loved. He just had to survive this.

Remus began to stiffen. The moon was starting to affect him.

"Drink this Remus, and remember you MUST drink the other two bottles, the one after this will save your life," he said as he brought the bottle to the wizard's mouth. Remus' eyes were shifting about but he drank the bottle down. He sat quietly for a moment, and then screamed as if he were being torn apart. He flung Kingsley away from him and transformed quickly, bursting into werewolf form and leaping on Severus, biting into his shoulder.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed, pulling out her wand.

"No!" Severus screamed at her as he wrestled to tear the werewolf from his shoulder. "Don't hex him!"

Hermione lowered her wand as Kingsley leaped on the beast's back and tore him away. The werewolf threw Kingsley off him then suddenly began to howl in agony, staggering about and transforming back into Remus. He fell to the floor shuddering

Severus flung himself on the wizard, turned him over and placed the blood cleansing potion to his lips

"Drink Remus!" he shouted at the wizard, "If you want to live, drink damn it!"

The shuddering wizard gulped weakly at the blood cleanser. Soon he stopped shuddering, but turned deathly pale, his breathing becoming so shallow it couldn't be seen.

"Oh my gods, Severus…you've killed him!" Isadora screamed.

Severus put the blood replenisher to the wizard's lips.

"Come on, Remus. Come on you bastard! Drink it! Don't you break my mother's heart! She'll never forgive me if you die," he hissed at the wizard, pouring the potion into his mouth and stroking his throat muscles. Remus swallowed, and immediately some color came back.

"Good. Good. More Remus…come on werewolf. Just a little more," Severus said softly, tilting the bottle some of it running out of the wizard's mouth. Kingsley stood over them, running a finger over a cut on his face. Remus coughed and swallowed a large amount of potion, almost choking on it but getting it down. After a minute his color was good. Severus looked down at his body. His penis was normal, circumcised and still big, but a noticeably bit smaller than his own. He purposely pulled him to his feet in such a way that the witches could see his organ, especially Hermione, then set him in the chair.

The door to the enclosure popped open. The cure had worked. There were three full humans in it now. No reason to stay locked. Remus' eyes fluttered.

"Not dead?" he gasped up at Severus who was checking his eyes.

"Unfortunately no, Remus, though you gave it a very good attempt. You also tried to kill me," Severus said.

Remus' eyes widened in horror.

"Gods, Severus…I bit you. I bit you in the shoulder when I was transformed," the wizard said, his voice breaking.

Hermione ran forward, crying terribly as she flung open the door and ran to her husband.

"No, Severus! No!" she cried.

He shushed her.

"Hermione, if I've been infected, I can take the cure, but as you see, I haven't transformed," he said coolly, unbuttoning his robes and revealing that his upper body was totally encased in chain mail. "I was prepared. I suspected Remus would try to take a chunk out of me. He wasn't successful. Kingsley also is wearing chain mail."

Hermione examined the chain mail. It was dented where the werewolf had bitten him, but the skin wasn't broken.

"You should have told me," Hermione scowled at him. "I was scared to death."

Isadora entered the enclosure, looking at Remus with frightened eyes. She had never seen a werewolf up close before, and his transformation was horrifying. But now he was the man she knew.

"Remus? Are you all right?" she asked him softly, seeming scared to approach him.

The wizard's gentle eyes rested on her, the softness in them reassuring.

"I'm fine, Isadora…just fine," he said softly, smiling at her tenderly.

The witch rushed to him and embraced him, kissing the wizard passionately.

Severus scowled at the sight of his mother embracing and kissing a naked wizard. He let it go on for a couple of seconds because he knew it was supposed to be a touching moment. Hermione had that "awww" look on her face. Finally he cleared his throat, grabbing Remus' robe.

Isadora stopped kissing the wizard and looked up at her son.

"Mother, you may have just scarred me for life," he said, thrusting the robes at Remus, "No son should ever witness his mother kissing a naked man, I don't care how old he is."

Isadora looked down at Remus, then blushed furiously, stepping away from him quickly. The wizard had an impressive erection. Hermione blushed too, and Severus saw it, and frowned blackly. Wait till she got home.

Remus stood up and slipped on his robes on, fastening them. He turned to Severus and stuck out his hand to the Potions Master.

Severus looked down at his hand for a moment. He could feel Hermione's eyes burning into his back. The Potions Master sighed and took the werewolf's hand, shaking it firmly before letting it go. Remus had a strong grip.

"How will I ever repay you for this miracle?" Remus asked him as the Potions Master gathered up the bottles and stuck them in his robes pocket. He turned to the cured wizard.

"In installments. Expect my first bill tomorrow," he said, exiting the enclosure and the barn, Hermione following close behind him.

Kingsley chuckled.

"I guess it's safe to leave you two together now," he said in his deep, rich voice. He offered his hand to Remus.

"Congratulations, Lupin," he said a broad smile on his face. "You're going to be in the history books as the first wizard ever cured of lycanthropy, probably right next to Severus' sweet smiling face."

Remus and Isadora laughed. Kingsley gave Isadora a sharp bow and strode from the barn. There was a crack of apparation, then two more.

Remus and Isadora looked at each other, then embraced, neither one saying a word.

From the front porch, Rubin watched Remus and Isadora leave the barn, just as the clouds parted and the full moon shone down in all its pale glory. The couple walked through the moonlight for a few yards, kissed, then disapparated.

"I'll be gods damned. They did it. They actually cured that boy," Rubin said with a low whistle. "And to think it happened on my farm."

Rubin went to bed that night comforted. He may have lost a son to the curse, but it was on his farm that the curse itself finally died.

He could live with that.

* * *

Severus and Hermione apparated outside of Severus's lab. The Potions Master took down the ward around the building, unlocked the door and strode inside quickly, followed by Hermione. He walked up to the counter, took the bottles out of his pocket and placed them there. 

Hermione walked up to him.

"Severus?" she said softly.

He turned to her, a scowl on his face.

"Yes?" he asked her, his black eyes glittering.

"You were wonderful tonight. You cured him. I am so proud of you," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Severus looked down at her.

"Exactly how proud of me are you, Hermione?" he asked her, beginning to play in her hair.

"Very proud, Severus," she replied.

The Potions Master considered Hermione a moment, then suddenly grabbed her, lifted her and placed her on the counter. He cast a ward on the lab entrance and a silencing spell, then began to unbutton his robes, his eyes locked to hers.

"I think I deserve a reward, wife," he breathed.

"You do," Hermione agreed, her eyes going hot as she watched him remove his robes. She stared at the chain mail as he started to remove it.

"Leave that on," she said, her own eyes glittering now.

Hermione took out her wand and divestoed his shirt that was underneath the mail, leaving his pale, muscular torso bare beneath it. Severus hissed as the cold metal came in contact with his skin.

"You're becoming more and more kinky, witch," he said as he began to work on his trousers. "I noticed you had some compliments for Remus Lupin's tool."

Hermione frowned at him.

"I wouldn't call what I said about Remus a compliment, Severus," she said evenly, "I was just shocked."

"But all witches like huge wands, don't they?" Severus breathed.

Hermione didn't know what to say to this. If she said yes, then Severus would assume she liked Remus' tool. If she said no, he'd think she was lying. So she didn't say anything.

"Remus' penis was enhanced by his malady. I'm sure you got a good look at it when he was cured…you blushed hard enough," Severus said, lowering his trousers and slipping them over his feet one after the other. His silk boxers were hugely tented.

Hermione still didn't say anything, but she saw where this was going. Severus was jealous of her reaction to seeing Remus' tool. But it was shock that made her comment, nothing more.

Severus went through his discarded robes pocket and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her.

"Divesto!" he snarled. Hermione was left naked, sitting on the counter.

"Remus is nothing compared to me, Hermione. I think I need to make that clear to you," he growled, his eyes sweeping over her body and coming to rest on her thighs.

"Severus, I can't believe you are jealous about this!" Hermione said, "You're the only wizard I want."

Severus lowered his boxers. He was at full-blown erection. It was so swollen it looked almost as big as Remus' when he was under the influence of the moon. He looked down at it, then at Hermione, whose eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at her husband's huge organ. He was immense. Jealousy and a desire to prove himself had added to his lust and arousal and he was truly a wizard to behold. With the addition of the chain mail he looked like something out of a bondage scene.

"Do you find this "scary" enough, witch?" he asked her, his mouth twisted into a leer.

"Why are you so…so big?" she gasped.

"The better to shag you senseless, witch. The only tool I want you admiring is mine," he said, gripping her by the arms and glaring at her. "I'm going to make sure you remember that."

Hermione looked at her husband, her belly tightening with desire despite his threats. Whenever Severus started addressing her as "witch" repeatedly, he had moved out of loving husband mode, into dominating Potions Master mode, which meant she was in for an old-time pounding like he used to give her when they first became lovers.

"I can smell you," he breathed, and he knelt, pushing her legs apart and drawing her to the edge of the counter.

Severus pressed his face into her sex, and Hermione gurgled, gripping his head with both hands. He breathed deeply, inhaling her warmth and musky scent, then wiggled his head back and forth, his large nose rubbing her peak.

"Oh fuck! Severus!" Hermione gasped as a gush of lubrication rolled out of her. Severus pulled back and looked up at her, a small grin on his face.

"My wand isn't the only big tool I have, witch," he said, "Remus can't compete with this."

Then he returned his glistening nose to her core and wriggled it against her more, holding her securely by her hips as she squealed, leaning back on her hands as a knot of desire bubbled and began to expand inside her. Shit. He was going to make her come with his nose.

Severus moved his nose in circles, alternating between tight small and large expansive motions massaging and working Hermione's soft, pink core, mashing and moving her nub, making the witch gasp and moan in pleasure, her breasts heaving as her belly grew tighter and tighter. The Potions Master could feel her heating up beneath his hands, a sign she was approaching climax.

The wizard throbbed powerfully…it was so engorged it felt tight and restricted, the silken flesh stretched as far as it could go over his shaft of iron. The mushroomed head was a deep purple, it was so full of blood, and aching for a long, deep sheath of hot, wet softness to be buried in. His wife was in for it. He felt as if he could ride her for hours.

Suddenly Hermione's thighs locked on either side of the Potions Master's head as she cried out, shuddering powerfully. Severus quickly thrust his tongue inside her heat as she locked down, her orgasm washing hotly over his tongue and pouring out over his chin as he sucked at her, drinking her musky release down, pushing at her legs to lessen their pressure as she keened.

She was delicious. He drank her in, then bathed her lavishly with his tongue, collecting all her essence, worshipping at her fountain as she gushed, twisting and moaning beneath her husband's supple tongue. Gods, he was amazing.

Severus didn't wait for her to come down, but stood up, his lips and nose glistening. He positioned himself against her clapping sex and drove home, his huge organ parting her roughly, filling her orifice with his hard, throbbing flesh. She keened again as he hit bottom savagely, jerking her petite body and groaning with pleasure as she pulsed around him.

Severus held himself still, looking down at her prone body propped up on his lab counter, thinking she was the sexiest witch in existence as Hermione's face contorted from the ache of him. She wasn't thinking of Remus now, that was for sure. Not when she was stuffed full of his hard, throbbing organ. His chain mail clinked lightly as he shifted slightly, preparing for the onslaught.

"Do you think there's anyone in this world who can take you around the world as good as I can, witch?" he asked her, his body trembling as he withheld himself from pounding into his wife.

Hermione's amber eyes opened, half-lidded and looked at him. She was still under the effects of her orgasm, and lost to the feeling of him filling her, so hot and so hard.

"No Severus," she whispered, pushing her pelvis forward, shifting slightly around him. He groaned.

"Do you want anyone other than me?" he asked her passionately, his chest tight as he waited for her answer.

Hermione was bound to him by marriage, by his sons and by the Wizarding Oath…but sometimes…sometimes Severus feared she might think of what it would be like to be with other wizards, though she never did. He was the only man she had ever known intimately. She might be curious about other men, other wizards who would be more than happy to appease her curiosity if given half the chance. She was a lovely witch after all.

Even the thought of Hermione thinking of another wizard in such a manner drove Severus wild, which was why he had such a violent reaction to her comments about Remus' tool. He knew deep down inside, it was just a comment made in reaction to the shock of seeing the wizard's werewolf attributes, but still it brought out his territorial instincts.

"Never," Hermione replied, "Never, ever, Severus. Only you for all my life," she said softly.

Her reply, combined with her softness wrapped around him caused the ache in his chest to ease, and his demeanor to soften somewhat.

"Good. Because I love you, witch. It would destroy me if you wanted any other," he said, his voice trembling with emotion. Hermione looked up at her husband, touched by his admission.

"You don't ever have to worry about that, Severus," she whispered, "It has always been you. It always will."

Severus couldn't hold back no longer and pulled back, driving himself into his wife as deep as he could, burying himself in her body with a vengeance, hissing as her inner walls slid around him, welcoming him, bathing him in wetness, softness and surrender as she shrieked from his ardor. He began to pound her hard, claiming every inch of her warm, willing body, his eyes locked to her face as she jerked beneath his strokes, the chain mail clinking and rattling rhythmically as he took her on the counter of his Potions lab, christening it in the process, bringing it into the realm of their love.

Hermione bucked and writhed under him, loving the plunge and jerk of her husband pummeling her body, his black eyes hot and locked to her face, the intense expression of concentration as he rolled his hips, ramming into her at different angles. He was beautiful, strong and lusty, his pale body flexing between her thighs, veins standing out in his neck as he focused on taking her, giving her pleasure as he took his own. Gods, it was so good to be the object of his focus, of his desire, of his need. He was such a brilliant man, and he loved her.

Severus bent over her body and locked his lips to hers, continuing to drive into her almost desperately as he tasted her heat, their tongues wrestling, their mouths moving hungrily against each others'. He felt so much pleasure, so much softness, so much acceptance as he took his beautiful wife, his jealousy giving way to gratefulness, gratefulness that she chose to love him.

Severus pulled back from her mouth long enough to gasp, "You sweet witch," then fell back to her lips, his body hunching into hers uncontrollably, pulling her back down into his stroke as she was driven across the counter. Gods, she felt so good. Nothing should feel this damn good.

The Potions Master rode Hermione hungrily for a good, long time. He couldn't get enough of her as she shrieked and gasped from his ardor. Sweat was streaming down the Potions Master's body now, and Hermione's skin had the imprint of chain mail on it, Severus was clutching her so closely as he took her, moving into the zone now, his body pistoning with a mind of its own. Hermione took it, every aching, thirsting stroke, her nails catching on the links as she held on to her lover for dear life while he possessed every inch of her. She was rising again, heading for that sweetest pinnacle, her body giving in to his power and surrendering.

Severus felt her tightening around him and growled, thrusting for all he was worth, his own body giving in to pleasure, his plunging organ tingling as he approached release, electricity shooting up and down his spine before it gathered at his apex, his balls drawing up so tightly he gasped from the pressure. Hermione erupted and he followed her, climaxing at almost the same time, thrown into that perfect place of bliss as their bodies gave way, both screaming their pleasure and their completion, shuddering against each other as pulse after pulse after pulse of satisfaction washed over their entwined forms. They were one, and whole and perfect.

Severus' body jerked as he shot into Hermione…thrusting weakly in protest to the approaching end of their lovemaking, to the oncoming separation. He would love to stay in this place of union with her forever, wrapped inside her for eternity. But life required more than bliss, and soon the pulsing died out and he found himself alone, still embedded in her soft body…but not truly alone. Not as long as he had her love.

Severus kissed Hermione gently, then lifted himself from her body, sated, vindicated and unwilling to pull out of her. His eyes went hard with concern as he saw the chain link pattern pressed into her skin. Hermione lay panting, seeming oblivious to the way he had marked her, satisfaction emblazoned on her face as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you Severus Snape," she said hoarsely, her voice raw from shrieking.

He swallowed at the sweet simple honesty of her declaration. He almost felt as if he couldn't speak, but he did.

"No more than I love you, wife," he replied, leaning over her and kissing her once again. He was soft inside her now, and with an effort, forced himself to withdraw. She let out a little gasp as she felt their physical connection break, but she could still feel the love that bound them. That would never break.

"You have marks," Severus said as she pushed up on the counter.

Hermione looked down at the criss-crossed pattern.

"It's not the first time you've marked me, it won't be the last," she replied, her eyes full of love.

He pulled her up.

"Still you need some potion for that," he said as he traced the pattern with one long, pale finger. "It will hurt soon."

"I don't mind your hurt, Severus," she replied.

He looked at her consideringly.

"Hermione Snape," he said evenly, "If you aren't careful, you are going to get shagged again."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"And that's bad, how?" she asked him, grinning sexily.

Severus shook his head at her wantonness.

"And you call me insatiable," he said, kissing her again.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Severus' first act was to visit his solicitor with the instructions for the creation of the Lycanthropy Cure and a prepared bottle. Mr. Onsten got right on the patent papers, actually owling the forms while Severus was there and getting confirmation they had been received.

"You're going to make a fortune," the solicitor said.

He wrote down the name of an accountant and handed the parchment to Severus.

"Artley Snodgrass. Best accountant/investor in the biz. He's a goblin, completely trustworthy and a wiz at growing galleons. You should stop by and see him," Onsten said, giving the Potions Master a knowing nod.

Severus thanked him, left the office and apparated to his mother's flat. Isadora and Remus had a date at the Ministry, and he was accompanying them there.

* * *

"He's what?" the narrow-eyed jowly wizard behind the desk said incredulously. 

"Cured," Isadora said, her eyes flashing. "Now you give him all his rights. He's no longer a werewolf."

The wizard sneered.

"I will do no such thing. There is no cure for Lycanthropy," he said flatly.

"There is now," Severus said coolly. "I created it."

The wizard looked at the Potions Master.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked nastily. This guy was begging to be hexed.

"Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master," Severus said, his black eyes glittering at the wizard who seemed taken aback. Everyone knew about Professor Snape…he was purported to be the best there was, or damn near it.

The wizard's tone became more respectful.

"Well Professor, I suppose we can examine Lupin at least," he said looking at the gentle-eyed wizard. The woman next to him had her arm tucked in his. She looked like the Professor's sister. She was doing a werewolf? She'd better be using contraceptives or he'd be in Azkaban.

"That's Mr. Lupin," the woman spat at him.

"Mr. is a term designated for humans, not animals, Miss," the wizard replied as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Follow me, please," the wizard said, leading them through the hallway and into a room that had a large chair and shackles embedded in the floor. There was a counter that had a number of wands and potions on it as well as several wicked looking clubs.

The wizard, whose name was Felton, pointed at the chair.

"Sit there Lupin and shackle up," he said, leaving the room. He returned with two burly wizards, who walked to the counter and picked up the large clubs, positioning themselves behind Remus.

"What are they for?" Isadora demanded, scowling blackly.

"In case Lupin here gets boisterous," Felton replied grabbing a potion off the counter and walking up to the wizard with it.

Felton looked a bit bored. He knew what was going to happen when Remus drank the potion. The usual reaction. Well, at least they would all get the hell out of his department.

He uncapped the bottle and held it to Lupin's mouth.

"Drink up," he said.

The wizards behind Remus tensed, raising their clubs, ready to beat him senseless. That potion made werewolves go crazy, though they didn't transform.

"What are they giving him, Severus?' Isadora asked.

"Probably a moonflower-based potion," Severus replied, "If he's a werewolf, he will react violently to it though he won't transform. It doesn't react on a human at all."

Remus drank the potion down and just sat there.

Felton stared at him.

"Drink it all," he said putting the bottle to his lips again, thinking Remus must not have drank enough.

Remus swallowed down the whole bottle and remained seated with no reaction other than a little grimace from the taste of the potion. Felton stared at him.

"I don't believe it," he said, "I don't fucking believe it. You should be getting the shit beat out of you right now."

"If I were a werewolf," Remus replied, "which I'm not."

Felton gaped at him some more then said, "Wait right here," and ran from the room.

The two burly wizards lowered their clubs and looked at Remus perplexed, but didn't say anything. They weren't paid to talk. They were paid to beat the shit out of werewolves.

In about ten minutes, Felton re-entered the room followed by five white-bearded wizards in lab coats, their wands drawn. They surrounded Remus and proceeded to do all types of tests on him, one drawing his blood and taking it away. He came back five minutes later.

"His blood is completely human. There is no werewolf blood in it at all," he said to the others. "This wizard is entirely human. He has been cured."

"How is this possible?" one of the wizards asked Remus.

Remus pointed at Severus.

"He discovered the cure. Professor Severus Snape," he said.

Severus glowered at the men. He knew the type.

"Where is this cure? We must…we must examine it…break it down…we…" another lab coated wizard said to the Potions Master.

"At the patent office," Severus replied evenly, "If you want it, you're going to have to buy it like everyone else. And if you try to duplicate it, I'll see you in court. It is my discovery."

The wizards all stared at him. Not only had he created the cure, he had effectively protected it. They couldn't take one iota of credit.

"Now, about taking Remus off your rolls," said Isadora. "He's no longer a werewolf so is entitled to full rights under the law. We want that done immediately."

Remus went from office to office collecting all of his files. When he stopped in the Werewolf Capture Unit, he eyed several wizards who used to rough him up once a month. He threw his papers on the counter

"What are you doing here, Lupin? Turning yourself in for something we missed?" one wizard asked him, pulling the papers toward him. His brown eyes read them, then narrowed, then widened…looking up at him.

"Shit," he said. "You've been cured."

Remus gave him a rather wolfish smile.

"That's right. Spread it around because the next time you goons try to harass me, wands will blast and I'll have you up on charges. Now give me my files," he said.

The wizard walked to a large file cabinet, looked through it and pulled out a very thick folder of paperwork. Remus leafed through it, placed it on the counter, and pulled out his wand.

"Incendio," he said, and the folder burst into flames, quickly turning to ash.

"So much for all your hard earned detective work," Remus said with a nasty smirk. He took Isadora's arm and left the office.

The wizard looked at his associates.

"Shit. We're going to be seriously downsized," he said, scowling.

* * *

Several weeks later, Hermione sat in her living room, matching names to photos. They were all photos of wizards that fathered illegitimate children and gave no support. The Quibbler was going to do a spread on them. Luna Lovegood's father loved to cause uproars, and this spread would certainly do that, as half the men were married and in good positions. 

Eli and Demetrius were gurgling, laying belly down on a blanket laid out on the floor, reaching for toys and lifting their heads looking all around and generally being good happy babies. Eli was watching them…occasionally tickling their feet and dancing toys just out of reach.

Suddenly the flames turned green and Severus stepped through. He had a smile on his face, a rarity.

"Well, the Summer Vacation at Hogwarts has officially started, and I gave Albus my notice. He's going to have to find another Potions Master. I am officially liberated from teaching any children other than my own," he said, looking at his boys affectionately as they looked up at him.

"That's good Severus," Hermione said absently as she worked on the photos.

Severus scowled. She hadn't heard a word he said. He stalked over to the table to see what she was working on. His eyebrows lifted.

"Deadbeat dads," Hermione said to him. "All of these wizards have fathered children and abandoned them. Will be in next week's edition of the Quibbler."

"This is going to cause an uproar. Isn't that Wankton?" Severus asked her as he looked at the heavy-jowled Dean of her former university.

"Yep. And the mother of his child was a college student. She was having trouble with her grades when Dean Wankton offered to "help" her. Bastard," Hermione seethed.

"Damn Hermione. He's going to lose his position," Severus said.

"He deserves to. Having sex with a student then leaving her to fend for herself with his baby. He's married too," she said, frowning. "Wizarding marriages can't be dissolved but I have a feeling he's going to wish they could once his wife finds out about this."

Just then the floo turned green and Isadora stepped through, two teddy bears in her arms.

"My babies!" she exclaimed, immediately dropping to the blanket and planting kisses all over Eli, then Demetrius. Both babies laughed in that stuttered way young babies do.

"Look what grandma has for youuuu!" Isadora gushed, dancing a bear up to each child. Both promptly bit into the furry toys, drooling all over them.

"They like them!" Isadora said, smiling broadly.

Severus noticed a flash on her hand as she played with the babies.

"Mother? What's that you're wearing? Tell me it's a friendship ring," Severus said, scowling blackly.

Hermione looked up. Isadora rose from the blanket, extending her hand. Hermione looked at the ring. It was gold with diamonds running around the band.

"That's not a friendship ring, Severus," Hermione said rising then running to Isadora and embracing her. "Congratulations!"

Severus was stunned. His mother was wearing an engagement ring. Which meant she was going to marry Remus Lupin, which meant Remus Lupin was going to be…damn. The Potions Master pinched his nose as Isadora and Hermione gushed about the ring and the upcoming marriage.

"Mother…there are benefits to your 'living in sin,'" he said tightly, "such as me not having Remus Lupin for a stepfather."

Isadora looked at her son, smirking.

"Don't worry. I won't insist on you calling him 'Daddy. 'Father Remus' or 'Poppop' will do nicely," she quipped, both she and Hermione dissolving into laughter as Severus scowled at her.

But Isadora did look happy. Radiant in fact. Severus knew weeks ago she loved the former werewolf, and now that Remus was doing well, cured and taking care of the brunt of the bills, he wasn't so bad.

"I will call him a medi-witch if he even hints at being fatherly toward me, Mother, because he's going to need one," Severus seethed.

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think you're going to have to worry about him calling you 'son' Severus," she said, her eyes drifting down to Isadora's slightly rounded belly.

Severus' eyes widened.

"Mother! No! No nonono!" he moaned, stepping forward and looking at her belly closely. Isadora wrapped a slim pale hand around it protectively.

"Severus! Yes! Yes yesyesyes!" she replied grinning.

Severus collapsed on the sofa.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to have a brother or sister younger than my children, and they're going to have an uncle or aunt younger than they are. They're going to think we're hillbillies," he groaned, pinching his nose again.

Isadora laughed.

"You'll get used to it," she said, walking over to him and kissing his forehead. She stuck out her stomach. "Want to touch?"

Severus looked up at her for a moment, then lightly pressed his hand against his mother's belly. His eyes softened a little as he remembered doing this to Hermione. He took his hand away.

"I guess I'll get used to the idea," he groused. "I have no choice after all."

"How is Remus taking it?" Hermione asked Isadora.

"He's ecstatic, though I'm having a hard time getting him to f…" Isadora began

"Mother!" Severus said, stricken, "I really don't want to hear this!"

Hermione and Isadora once again collapsed into giggles, much to Severus' annoyance.

"Sorry son," Isadora giggled, not looking sorry at all. Hermione couldn't even speak she was so broken up.

Severus stood up.

"I'll leave you two to discuss whatever sordid topics newly pregnant witches discuss," he said, turning with a billow of robes and striding toward the front door, heading for his lab. He scowled as they tittered after him. Witches.

Well, all in all Life had turned out pretty good for Severus Snape. Voldemort was dead, he was married to a loving, kinky wife, his mother was back in his life, he had two beautiful sons, galleons out the ying yang and a new business that was taking off quite nicely. He was also free of Hogwarts forever. Not too bad for a former man of misery.

No, not too bad at all.

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of "Becoming Familiar with a Man of Misery." I hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
